


"In the Grasp of the Doppelganger" and "Silvana, From Clone to Clown"

by kirbymanx, warelander



Series: kirbymax's Puyo Ficverse [4]
Category: Puyo Puyo, 魔導物語 | Madou Monogatari Series (Video Games)
Genre: Circus, Cloning Blues, Clowns, Comedy, Developing Relationship, Friendship, Gen, Happy Clown, Hurt/Comfort, Ironic Clown, Light Angst, Maybe - Freeform, Near Death, PTSD, Platonic Female/Male Relationships, Pseudonyms, Shipping, Slice of a Weird Life, Until it's, low key - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2019-01-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 18:57:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 57
Words: 163,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12823941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kirbymanx/pseuds/kirbymanx, https://archiveofourown.org/users/warelander/pseuds/warelander
Summary: In the Grasp of the Doppelganger: Doppelganger Arle is determined to take the real Arle's place as Sig's friend, while he attempts to reason with her.Story by warelander (Oct 15, 2016), (thanks for the permission making it part of below's)Silvana, From Clone to Clown (Formerly just From Clone to Clown): Takes place directly after above's story by warelander. You'll know what this story is about once you read that.Sequel by kirbymanx (May 31, 2017)





	1. In the Grasp of the Doppelganger

**Author's Note:**

> At the time of writing this story, Doppelganger Arle’s (Doppel) tragic story wasn’t known to us. So that why Warelander and I took many liberties. This fanfiction is intent on staying in that world when we didn’t know.
> 
> I hadn’t played/watched 1, yo~n, 20th and Chronicles at the time. But yo~n and 20th did get translation videos during writing. Chronicles is still in progress. I barely know anything about the Madou Monogatari games, and don’t wanna learn Hiragana for it. All I know are what’s written on Puyo Nexus, TvTropes and some Tumblr posts here and there, so bear with me.
> 
> Not that it matters since I’m using a hybrid Madou and Puyoverse, one where all versions of MM1 are somehow canon at the same time. Because I thought the Madou world and Puyo World were the same. As you can imagine, this story became outdated and quick.
> 
> This fic assumes you know about the SEGA handheld games (Puyo Puyo Fever onwards) with Wikipedia level knowledge of everything that came before.
> 
> Takes place sometime after Puyo Puyo 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doppelganger Arle is determined to take the real Arle's place as Sig's friend, while he attempts to reason with her.

**_In the Grasp of the Doppelganger  
_** _By warelander_

Sig wasn't sure what happened to him, the last thing he could recall was him walking through the forest area near Primp's Magic School on the lookout for bugs, as he met a harlequin who called herself Pierrot. She directed him to a small nearby tent, supposedly wanting to perform a magic trick and right afterward everything went white, it wasn't until now that Sig would regain consciousness.

Struggling to keep his eyes open, he looked straight ahead, not being able to make out anything as he was in what seemed to be a dark room. The area where he sat was a bit more lit, thanks to a small lamp on a near drawer, he seemed to be on a bed of sorts. Upon taking a look below he could see a pair of hands wrapped around his arms and waist, keeping him in a tight embrace from behind and a pair of slender legs to both his sides.

Indeed, as he managed to think straight again he could feel a seemingly female body pressed against his back, with a head leaning onto the back of his own, breathing easily into his neck. All of this really only added to Sig's confusion, how did he get there and who was this girl? Trying to get an answer, he did the only thing that came to his mind: call out to this person and ask her. Not a complex plan, but it was all he could think of.

"...Wh-Who is there...?" Quickly, he felt as the head behind his own went to his right ear, quietly speaking into it.

"Fufufu...Don't worry Sig, it's just me..." Her voice was very familiar to him, it sounded like Arle, it wasn't exactly the same, sounding a fair bit deeper, but it was close enough to be recognizable to him.

''Arle?'' Looking towards his right shoulder, he met eye to eye with the girl looking at him as she leaned her head on his shoulder, she really did look like Arle, though her brown hair had a red tint to it, as did her eyes. Why was that? Did he just imagine it? At any rate, he noticed her smirking at him seemingly happy with the reaction she got.

''Yep, it's just me, plain ol' Arle. It's been so long since we did anything together. I missed you.''

It really has been a while since they last hung out, hearing that she seemed to know about it was enough for Sig to feel far more comfortable in the situation he found himself in, it really seemed to be just Arle, it didn't explain how he got here or why she was clinging onto him like this, but the presence of a friend was enough for Sig to be secure that things weren't too bad. One thing did strike him as odd though, Carbuncle was nowhere to be seen, something very unusual, since he and Arle were never seen apart from each other. "...Say Arle, where is Carbuncle...?"

After saying this he could feel how her grip around him got tighter as if she was anxious about something. ''W-Why he is right there, on the dresser to your left!'' Directing his gaze towards the left, he could make out an outline in the shadows that resembled the little rabbit-like creature, however, upon closer inspection, it turned out to be three yellow Puyos taped together to form a rabbit shape, with a strawberry on its forehead and four clothes pegs that were meant to resemble Carby's arms and legs, staring back at the boy with the typical blank expression of your average Puyo.

Now Sig was right back to where he started, there was clearly something fishy going on, otherwise, she wouldn't have to lie. "...That's not him..." He said in a dry fashion, turning around to see that 'Arle' was no longer looking at him, as she turned her head away, remaining silent while trying to avoid eye contact.

"...You're not really Arle, aren't you?"

After a moment of silence, she eventually answered. "I'm her doppelganger, born from a magic mirror many years ago..." Now that the truth was out, Doppel paused for a while, keeping Sig in her grip as she spoke up again. "...You can't imagine what it's like, to wake and always have the thought that you are just a copy in the back of your mind. To know that somewhere there is a 'real' version of you that's living the life you wished you had..."

Finally, Sig began to understand the situation, though there was still the question of why she brought him here. Before he could open his mouth to ask, he could feel her hand in his hair, smoothly stroking it, with no sign of roughness in her motions. "Ya'know, I've tried to take her place in the past, but my attempt proved to be futile..." Her tone became somber as she continued on: ''I have been watching you and all of her other new friends since I've arrived here in Primp. I know a lot about you Sig, your easygoing nature, your love for bugs and your genuine care for those you consider to be friends...'' Truly, she had taken a liking to Sig as she kept watching him and the others from a distance, he seemed amiable and on top of being quite absent-minded most of the time, also wasn't one to ask questions, so she should have had an easy time tricking him. The idea of him being attentive enough to wonder about Carbuncle really caught her off guard.

"...So that's how you knew about me and Arle..." Sig kept a neutral tone to his voice and kept completely still, as he was busy with processing the info that was thrown at him, even with all the odd things that happened around Primp Town, this was the first time he had to deal with something like this.

"Indeed...and you know I'm right..." Pausing mid-sentence she put her hand back onto his waist while pressing her head onto the side of his.

"About what?"

"From what I gathered you and Amitie have been friends with Arle ever since she came here to town and yet, she barely spends time with you anymore, only Amitie and this Ringo girl, but I can change that, I'll be your Arle from now on and I'm every bit as good as that goody two shoes."

Doppel tried her hardest to make her plan as attractive to him as possible, it seemed like a win/win situation in her mind, she could take Arle's place at least in a small way and it wouldn't be of any harm for anyone, so what was there to complain?

Sig on his end, couldn't deny that he sometimes wished that Arle would spend more time with him again, since he had grown fond of the girl from another world, back when she was practically stranded in Primp and always kept close to him and his classmates, as she didn't have anyone else before other people from her homeworld slowly started to show up.

Even then, the idea of essentially replacing one of his friends wasn't something he could get down with, not seeing her as much anymore didn't make the friendship he shared with Arle any less meaningful to him. "...You can't just replace someone like this..." That was it then, he wasn't going to go along with it, Doppel released Sig from her grip, standing up and moving herself away from the bed they sat on while shooting a mean glare at the boy.

"If you don't want to play along, then what are you gonna do now, huh? Try to kick my butt and then get your round of applause from her, for beating the doppelganger!? Well, I won't allow it!" In her frustration, she got herself into a battle stance, as her hands started to glow from the magic energy she channeled. She was going to keep Sig around and be his new Arle no matter what.

At least, that's what she thought, since she was quite puzzled that he did not prepare for a fight, nor did he try to run away, instead he merely stood up himself and stretched out his red demon hand towards her. "You don't have to replace anyone..."

"What do you mean!?" Doppel still kept an angry disposition and was ready for an attack, though Sig remained calm.

"You can be your own person instead...and I wanna help...and be a friend..."

This remark made Doppel falter, it was strange, usually any suggestion that she was the one who had to change would have been followed by the beating of a lifetime, after all, if she was forced to share the same likeness and name as Arle then why wouldn't she be entitled to the same life as well? Yet there was something about the foolishness of Sig's behavior that she found oddly endearing, by now he should have realized that she was bad news, yet he didn't reject her even after her plan came to light. Instead, he made an offer of sheer kindness, sincerely thinking that a little help from a friend could make everything right.

"...You naïve sap..." Doppel was no longer willing to start a fight, she crossed her arms and turned herself around, no longer facing Sig. For some reason, all of this really got to her, was she seriously, if begrudgingly, thinking about this? Should she really take up on his offer and could it even work, after everything that happened? Trying to come to an conclusion, the answers seemed to escape her, as she kept silently thinking, while also keeping an ear out for Sig, to make sure he didn't try to run away behind her back, she didn't hear anything at all, even though she had been keeping her back turned to him for a while, almost as if he fell asleep while standing, like she saw him do in the past.

Turning around, she saw that Sig was still standing there, fully awake, his hand no longer stretched out, but still looking at her. He seemed surprised that she turned back to him, as the expression on his face shifted a bit, it was still rather blank, but there was a spark in his eyes, something about it gave him a look of hope. Hope that she might reconsider. Doppel both loved and hated that look on his face, it was warm and inviting in a way that no gaze towards her ever was, at the same time though, it really made her wish that the boy wouldn't make things so complicated for her.

Sighing, she decided to at least humor his offer, as she was now the one to keep her hand out, allowing him to place it into his red demon claw. It was a bit bigger than her own hand and it was known that Sig had a lot of strength behind it, though, thanks to his bug catching hobby he learned to be as gentle as possible with it. The feeling of having her hand covered in his made Doppel a bit more comfortable about her decision, though she still wasn't entirely sure if Sig really had a point. "Are you really sure this can work? I don't even have a true name of my own..."

He didn't answer immediately, seemingly trying to come up with a name. "...How about 'Vibitia'? Doesn't that sound nice? It's the name of a ladybug species!" This was far more of a dopey Sig-like answer that she was expecting to hear, no matter the situation he would always have bugs in the back of his mind in some fashion, but even then, the sincere enthusiasm he had over it made it impossible for Doppel not to grin, he was a bit of a derp, but an oddly adorable one in her eyes.

Trying her hardest not to giggle she decided to make her own suggestion: "Say, what do you think of 'Silvana'? It's one that crossed my mind before."

"It does have a nice ring to it...Alright then...Silvana." Sig ended his sentence while winking his right blue eye, to assure her of his approval of the name, as the pair just smiled at each other, having finally reached a common ground, to a point where neither of them even realized that they were still holding hands this entire time.

Eventually, they did depart their hands from each other, as an awkward silence filled the room, it brought the question of what they were going to do now. "...I think I know the next step..." With those words Doppel went towards her dresser and picked up the 'Puyobuncle' she directed Sig towards earlier, removing the tapes and strawberry and clothes pegs from it and opening the thick curtains to the right of the bed, revealing a window that she promptly opened in order to release the Puyos back into freedom, as she watched them hop into a nearby set of bushes, that were colored almost orange by the gorgeous afternoon sky.

Doppel initially felt somewhat heavy-hearted over this decision, even though her 'Carbuncle' was clearly just a fake, it did make her feel like she had a companion the same way Arle did, though those feelings were washed away when Sig came to the window as well, putting a hand on her shoulder in an approving manner. In silent agreement the two leaned themselves out of the window, simply to enjoy the scenery, they were in a small shack in Nahe Woods, not far away from where Doppel first lured into her tent, in her Pierrot alias. Indeed the town's magic school could faintly be seen in the distance, rays of light colored the way towards it from small gaps in the trees.

Sig completely lost himself in the sight, not noticing that Doppel has now turned her gaze towards him, smiling from ear to ear. Just being with him made her hopeful that she really did make the right choice. That letting go of her identity as a doppelganger was possible and that she could have a different life.

A life as Silvana…

**THE END…** (Well… It would be…)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written by warelander. The rest was written by me, because the premise was too good not to follow up on. 
> 
> He gave me permission to upload.
> 
> Original Upload Date: Oct 15, 2016


	2. Chapter 1: Out the Grasp of the Clown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Taking the first necessary steps.

_**From Clone to Clown**  
_ _By kirbymanx_

 

**Chapter 1: Out the Grasp of the Clown**

Sig completely lost himself in the sight, not noticing that Doppel has now turned her gaze towards him, smiling from ear to ear. Just being with him made her hopeful that she really did make the right choice. That letting go of her identity as a doppelganger was possible and that she could have a different life.

A life as Silvana…

Silvana took one step towards the town that she wants to make her new home. But as soon as her foot connected to the ground something dawned on Silvana.

"Wait here, Sig. I need to get some things." Silvana hurried back into to shack and closed the door before Sig could reply.

"Okay." A minute later, a familiar harlequin carrying a not-so-familiar small metal box came from the door.

"Let's go. I have a lot to do." Silvana said as she walked towards Primp Town. Sig followed his new friend.

"What're you going to do, Sil?" The blue haired boy asked, curious what she was planning, it happened so fast he didn't have time to think about.

Silvana answered without thinking. "Phase One: Cover my… Didyoujustcallme,"Sil"?" Her face slowly turned to Sig blinking blankly, her mask was expressive in all places but the mouth.

"You don't like it?" Sig responded.

"Weeeeell, I do." She scratched the back of her neck as lightly blushed, hoping the mask would not project the blush. Would be embarrassing if it did. "It's just so soon, I just got my name and I still need to get used to the full version."

She didn't exactly know what she was feeling, but she could get used to this, more reason why her plan is so important. "Can you call me "Silvana" for now until I'm used it?" Sig nodded.

"You should probably get back on track."

"Oh yeah! Sorry. Phase One: To always cover up my face, if I wanna be my own person I gotta separate myself from Arle as much as possible. No one must know I share her face." Silvana couldn't believe what she was saying. If you told her she was gonna say this a day ago, she'd take it as an insult and buried you in Puyos.

"Phase Two: To pull of phase one, I need to move into Primp, set up the tent, expand my Pierrot persona, get some non-Arle clothes, enroll in Magic School, getting everybody to know me as Silvana Pierrot so I can convince myself of that too. Because nobody will compare Arle and the town's performer."

"Don't you need your tent?"

"I have it with me, Sig." Silvana tapped her box, bringing attention to it. The bug lovin' boy looked puzzled. Sil liked seeing him like this and hoped to see him more often like that, it was adorable.

"This box holds my all belongings." And stolen goodies and money but Sig doesn't need to know that. "ALL of MY belongings." She repeated as she slowly pushed the box in his face, hamming it up. Quickly getting into character and just as quickly getting back their walk.

"If you say so. Is that all you're planning to do?"

"No, the last Phase Three: Study and practice more tricks, I'm a one girl show at the moment." Pierrot half-jokingly slumped forward as she said it. "But enough of that, do you know an open field near town that no one will miss?"

*Later*

It was a normal day in Primp Town. As normal a day Primp can have anyway, not a day goes by without misunderstandings, statements that offend and ensuing Puyo battles. But other than that it's a perfectly pleasant town, the citizens largely get along fine most of the time. (DESPITE the misunderstandings, insults and Puyo POPs.) But life can get boring here if you don't have studies, have hobbies, are undead or have a job to do. (Again, DESPITE the misunderstandings, insults and Puyo massacres.)

Amitie only has studies yet she was bored. Very becoming of someone wanting to become a great mage, she was looking outside for someone or something to distract her for a moment. While normally not a hard thing to do, but all her friends were either busy or out of town. Welp, Plan B, time to cast spells willy nilly and see if she's improved.

But before she could go home and break something, however, she saw something new in the distance. It was a large beige circular circus tent with two flags on a single flagpole. One of them had a face of a clown with some words that read: …... Amitie ran closer so she could actually read it. It said: 'Puyo Puyo Circus'.

Amitie's face beamed with excitement. "Wicked! A circus!" She sprinted towards entertainment tent some more.

*Meanwhile, at Amitie's destination*

"Finally! We're done." It was hard work setting up the circus with just two people, both of them sitting on the grass, out of breath. But they've done it. And it only took several a varieties of mistakes that resulted in Silvana getting hurt. Boy was she glad she didn't take her armour off under her harlequin suit.

"Um… *pant* Uh... Th-th-thanks Sig." It's rare when she thanks somebody sincerely. She didn't know how to describe how she felt. It did feel wrong, even if she knew it wasn't. How could thanking someone for helping you selfishly with no strings attached be bad?

"No problem, Sil*pant*vana." Sig sounded more tired than he usually does. "Need anymore *yawn* help?"

"No, *pant* Sig. I'll do the shopping and *pant and pant* enrolling myself. Go home, Sig. I'll see you *elongated yawn* tomorrow."

“Cya, Silvana.”   
“Wait a sec, Sig.”   
“Yeah?”

"Call me, Sil." She smiled and winked. "It's a *yawn* mouthful."

"Okay, Sil." Sig slumped off in the distance, he looked back to his new friend to wave back. Silvana returned the favor, smiling.

All that work in her 'business suit' coupled with the fairly hot sun made it so hot it was barely livable. "I need *a relieving pant* some air." She made sure nobody was near her before she could magically shred her costume for some fresh. Too bad for her…

"HI THERE!" There was a girl around her age running towards her circus. It was Amitie, someone who would instantly recognize her as Arle. A little while longer in the suit it is... "Are you the Circus mascot?" The Puyo capped girl asked like a child receiving the exact present she wanted for Christmas.

Silvana sighed, she was not in the mood to answer someone so high-pitched. But if Sil wasn't at least trying to be nice to a friend of Sig's, Sil won't stay a friend of Sig's.

"No, I'm the ringleader." She answered with a straight face.

"Hahaha. That's funny." Amitie didn't look past the costume. Sil didn't look amused, Amitie didn't notice. "Wow, I've always wanted to go a circus. When are you performing?"

Silvana got up on her feet. And said deadpan. "Seriously, I'm the ringleader, there is no one else."

"Oh, Sooorry."

"Whatever. And for now, I'm just settling in. No performances from me just yet. I need to learn more tricks. But I'm planning to rent it out if someone needs it until then." She was also planning to ask for part-time performers, but Silvana knows better not to bring something like that up directly to Amitie. The less she has to clean up after her mess the better.

Silvana took a bow out of formality. "I'm Silvana Pierrot, Harlequin. And I'll let you know when we're in business, Amitie."

"Wooooow! You know my name? Is that one of your magic tricks?"

OOPS!!

After all the spur of the moment planning she did today. Silvana made one oversight. She is not supposed to know their names yet. Time to spin it in her way. "No, I just called you the first alphabetical name I could think of and I'd slowly climb down until I hit the right one." She said with great confidence and a slightly forced jokey tone.

"Get real! You know that many names?"

"No." There's not a pan dead enough to describe her tone. That bought enough time to come up with a proper excuse. "A local named Sig told about you."

"Really? Sig's not that talkative." Amitie dusted off her deductive abilities. Silvana was internally on edge.

"I asked about the locals?" Desperately hoping she'll buy it. It suddenly felt warmer in her suit.

"Okay!" The beanie girl accepted the answer. Silvana wasn't sure if she should try more or less. "Anyway, I need to do some shopping, I'm sure we'll see each other later." The clown ended with a bow, and prepared to do a few backflips towards her caravan. But Amitie stopped her from doing that.

"I can show you around if you like. I know this town like the back of my hand."

There seem no way out of worming out of this one. "I'll go, on ONE CONDITION!" Pierrot ominously hammed up, looming over the blonde.

 

Amitie was shocked by the seemingly out-of-nowhere hostility came from. "Wh-wh-wh-wh-whaat iiiiis iiiii-iiiiit?" Ami sounded like she's been crying for hours.

Pierrot kept towering over her soon to be classmate/customer. "Let me have a quick shower and a change of clothes will ya? I've been working all noon." Silvana practiced mood whiplash. Amitie wasn't sure why it happened but was relieved it wasn't anything bad.

*One shower later, inside the caravan*

'Okay, Arl... Sil. Think quickly. On the trip Amitie shall see your clothes in the Oshare Shop, so I need to disguise me now, I don't have any other clothes. So I have to drop a few items to disguise myself.' Silvana looked into the mirror, she saw Arle from a few years ago in red with a silly mask.

"Ungh..." She took off her armor, cape and her armbands. "I feel naked." She whispered to herself. The mirror showed off the clothing difference, it made her distinct enough from her counterpart, as she didn't have the time to update it since she last faced 'herself'. But it also showed something that could possibly betray her nature.

“My ponytail...” She whispered sadly to herself, touching her hair. She felt reluctant to let it go. She wanted it to be long, but she also didn’t want to get her hair in her face, something’s she’s terrible with at avoiding. She never had it any other way for as long as she existed. She wouldn’t be Arle without it. *sigh* “Which is why I must let it go...” She pulled the headdress off.

*Outside*

The caravan's door opened slightly. "I'm... ready." Silvana rubbed her arm. Today was a rollercoaster of emotions. Shyness was something she never felt before. Was it because of how the outfit felt?

"Wow, you look great!" You just know when Amitie is honest.

"I do?" The mimic was taken aback by that. It's surprised her enough to forget to be happy the disguise worked.

"Yeah, I thought you'd be a whole lot less attractive with the full body suit you had earlier." Silvana just gave Amitie a look that just screamed a sarcastic 'Thanks'. "AH! I didn't mean it isn't possible or anything. I didn't expect someone as average as you to be in the suit. And with average I mean perfectly healthy with nice, long, messy hair." Silvana's short-lived shyness sure sailed ship soon. She felt like herself again.

"I'm sorry, Sil, misspeaking this isn't something I usually do. I don't mean anything with it, I swear!" Again, easy to see when Amitie is honest.

"Whatever, I believe you. Does my mask show my eyes rolling?"

"Yep! Why keep the mask?" If this keeps going Silvana will never have any patience ever again.

"I'mamethodactor. Can we go? I wanna go to bed early."

"Okey-okie, Sil." Amitie grabbed Silvana's arm and ran towards town. "I'll show you around!"

'Help me!'

*One arm dragging, sightseeing tour across Primp, shopping, enrolling, a scolding skeleton and Amitie tolerating afternoon later.*

"Cya tomorrow!" Silvana gave her newest friend(?) a half-hearted wave back with her sore arm.

"Cya in class." She said just as half-hearted as the closed her door and turned on the light. Silvana threw her mask aside and jumped on her bed face first, it was relieving to finally rest. "Aaaah..." A few minutes later she's rolled around to look at  _her_  mirror, to reflect back on herself before going to slumberland.

It's fitting of her façade. She wore a thick red and white vertical striped polo shirt. A red sports jacket with an orange plaid pattern. Above the knee green coloured shorts and red suspenders to hold them. And thick white and red horizontal striped stockings. She kept her boots.

This what the boney shop owner found stylish. Truthfully, she didn't care how it looked, as long as it fits her motif. It was purely to hide herself even more. If she didn't like it, she'd just get used to it. It's all part of the progress of differentiating herself...

She was happy to have an insult based misunderstanding induced Puyo Match with Oshare Bones though. Now he's the exclusive costume provider at a discount for her as long as she's in Primp. "Fufufu." Silvana weakly chuckled, she's gotten really tired.

She took one more look at Arle's face with messy hair. There always was a small sting in her heart when thinking of letting 'Arle' go. But as strange and hectic the last part was, this day felt more good than bad.

In fact, she's never felt that happy ever, normally she was too bitter not being Arle. And tomorrow might be better. Sig, School, she may like her classmates more than she expects, new magic, combing her hair more often, considering pigtails, misunderstandings, insults, Puyos, Amitie(?), and more to look forward to. 'How come I haven't thought of this myself?' Silvana rolled over to stop facing herself. "Thanks, Sig." The last thing she said before she fell asleep with a smile. Let's hope it's a smoother time…

Aside from eating sand while practicing circus tricks. That's inevitable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Test: ♪★❤ Good. I can use these in the future★
> 
> Original upload date: May 31, 2017
> 
> Author Notes Archived:
> 
> [Bold]Author's End Notes:[Bold]
> 
> First and foremost this is just the setup, this chapter may not be indicative for the rest of the story.
> 
> Forgive the exposition, after this they'll be toned down. I'll try anyway. And I'm also not sure how to write Sig. I also may've aggregated Amitie a bit. Sorry.
> 
> Also also, I'm not good at replicating writing styles, after a while here I changed to my regular not-all-too-serious writing style. Which reflects the story I wanna write anyway. I will subvert it from time to time though, I'm just more invested in writing if I can be less serious.
> 
> In Puyo Puyo Tetris, Amitie sounds like someone spiked her drink. I'm not going to do anything with that, just thought to share it.
> 
> I went back and created some more paragraphs and fixed some typos. No retcons.


	3. Chapter 2: First Day

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sil leaves a good first impression in School.

" _Arle?" The lovable one note punching bag Skeleton-T wasn't sure, like usual he forgets his glasses. "Is that you, Arle?" Arle and Carbuncle were just running towards the Dark Prince's place to get back a valuable library book he borrowed. The librarian asked nicely. She halted her quest to acknowledge the familiar skeleton._

 _“Huh?”_ _  
_ _“Gu?”_

" _Listen: After all these years I finally rotated a PUYO!"_

_"_ _Gugugu-Gu?"_

_"You bet that's big news, Carby! He never rotated a Puyo, ever, congratulations. It took you long enough." "_ _I did it once. On accident." The skeleton blushed. Arle fell to the ground, Carbuncle fell on her head._

_"Why doesn't that surprise me?"_

_"I wanna try it again. I'll treat you to my finest tea if you lose. Let's Puyo, ocha!"_

_He never rotated a Puyo ever again. Arle won like always._

**Chapter 2: First Day**

Good morning, Primp, good morning, Silvana. Good job on not oversleeping on your first day of school. She was a bit down when she woke, she exactly couldn't remember why though. It was a good night sleep.

She sighed. "Time to get ready." It was easy, she put on her mask. She tried to make pigtails, but she lacked elastics to hold them. "I guess I have to visit that skeleton again later..."

All of the sudden, there was the plainest knocking on her caravan door she ever heard. "Sig?" Sil whispered her guess to herself. Who else could it really be? Besides Amitie.

"Hey, Sil." Silvana's eyes shot open.

"I'm coming! What're you doing here, Sig?"

"I found a bag in my closet." Sig held up a yellow shoulder bag with his claw. It was similar to Sig's own waist bag. It has several patches sewn on the inside. "A few of my moth friends ate it some of it, I fixed it. You want it?"

The patchwork was a bit shoddy, not that Sil would know. She never sewn anything, it seemed sturdy enough. It did warm her heart though. "Sig, you didn't have to do that. I'll take it, but you didn't have to do that." Sil took it and put it over her right shoulder. She didn't think of buying one at the Oshare Shoppe.

"I thought you might need it for school." The girl jumped off her caravan and hugged the boy as tightly as the day before.

"Why must you be so kind?" She found it hard to breathe. "Nobody was ever this nice to me when I wasn't impersonating." To be fair. That's normal when you try to take someone's identity. "Until you and Amitie yesterday. Even if she's annoying." Sig didn't hug back. His arms were tied up again.

Sig liked the hug, and is happy for Sil. "Um… Shall we go? We don't wanna be late." "Oh y-yeah!" Silvana took her arms off Sig, and put them behind her back. She slightly embarrassed. "Let's go." Sil nudged her head to the road ahead.

On their way towards their quest to learn whether to they want to or not. They were lost in thought. Silvana plotted about how not to draw too many eyes. In her personal life, circus life better have many paying eyeballs as possible.

One thing she thought of was not to be so affectionate towards Sig in public. She just arrived, it would be suspicious if she was already this cozy with him. Her mask would make her suspicious too. But that stays on.

Sig's not really one for small talk, but he wanted to say something to Sil. He wanted to comment on her outfit. But he wasn't sure how to say it or how Silvana would take it. So he kept his mouth shut.

*Later, at Magic School*

"Good morning, kiddies." Ms. Accord greeted her students. The students greeted her back. It was rather unorganized and unintelligible, so the teacher chose to hear 'Good Morning, teacher.'

"Today we have something special." The class was almost unintelligible again.

But at least two voices said: "A surprise exam?" with varying levels of enthusiasm.

"I heard the correct answer from Miss Amitie." Amitie cheered.

"But myou already knew the Meanwser, so myou don't count." Ms. Accord's puppet pal, Popoi always knew how to break the news.

"I didn't hear what Amitie said. Please tell us Professor. Don't keep us in suspense." Klug was on the edge of his seat. The Sig and Amitie already know, but that doesn't stop Amitie from being excited about it. Raffine and Lidelle were mildly intrigued, but the former just wanted to get to work.

"Here sh-"

"Wait!" Popoi interrupted his mistress, swinging around in her arm. "Almeow me." The puppet cleared his throat. "Ladies and Gentlemyan, our mew student to the class: Miss Silvana Pierrot!"

"You can come in now. Don't be shy." Ms. Accord added.

"I'm not." The jester said as she walked in front of the class.

The reactions were something. Klug's especially. He was shaking at Sil's mask. Lidelle gave a friendly but shy "H-h-hello".

Raffine pointed and laughed. Not even her usual 'Ohohoho', just "PRrrrrr-Phwaahahahahaha!" Amitie looked sternly the pink haired snob.

Silvana knew these three already from spying on Arle and Sig. She doesn't know that much about them though, just enough to find Klug filled with fear amusing. But her thoughts about them were very, very firm.

Klug: Jerk.  
Raffine: Bigger Jerk.  
Lidelle: Opinion Pending.

"Now now, Miss Raffine, I know Miss Pierrot dresses like a clown, but please behave yourself."

"Sure thing teacher." Still snickering.

"Thanks." Sil said. It's not clear in what way she meant it though.

"Before we start the day. Is there anything you wanna say about yourself?"

"Yes, I'm the ringleader and harlequin of the Puyo Puyo Circus erected yesterday. I moved here to Primp yesterday too. I'm here to learn new tricks because I'm the only member at the moment. I'll be holding part-time jobs auditions pretty soon. So if you have a special talent and want to help me out every once in a while that'd be nice. I'll pay you. And you." She pointed the still shivering Klug.

"M-m-m-m-m-meeee?!" He practically screamed.

"Yes. you eggheaddy looking type. I'm not in-character, I'm nothing to fear. That and your shiver noises are annoying. Stop it." Klug nodded fearfully, as he suddenly went still but kept his fearful face.

"You be nice too, Miss Pierrot. You can become more acquainted with the other students during the break. Take Tarutaru's old seat. In front of Miss Amitie and between Miss Raffine and the blue-haired boy, his name is Sig."

"Okay, teacher." Sil sat down.

Popoi started swaying left and right again. "And we have meoxtra special for ya:"

"A surprise exam." Ms. Accord conjured some up.

"YES!" Klug screamed, something to take his thoughts off that mask.

*Recess, at a bench*

"Boy Sil, you sure are lucky not to have to do that test." Amitie told sitting next to the circus leader, Sig was sitting on the other side. Sil shrugged. "Can I help in your circus?"

Amitie just asked something that Silvana feared she would ask. "That depends, what are your talents?" She asked nervously. "

I can cast Flame, Blizzard, and Bayoen."

"So can I, can you do anything special with that magic? Or maybe without?"

"Um…" Amitie was in deep thought. "I-I don't think so."

Sil felt a bit sorry for her. "You can work backstage or help clean the circus until you can think of anything." She said, hoping she won't regret it.

"Wicked! I'll do it." Sil just looked blankly Amitie.

"...Are you serious?"

"You betcha. If I learn to do special tricks with my magic. Then maybe I'll become a more powerful mage ~" Amitie got off the bench and posed.

Sil couldn't say no to the raw enthusiasm, but she could say no to Amitie. "Okay." Sil sighed. "You can work for me. Let's discuss when it's time to hold these auditions." After a minute of small talk between the clown and the person who would make a better clown. Klug slowly but surely approached them.

"Hey, Klug." Both Amitie and Sig said. One step per second. Anytime Klug, recess is not forever...

*Eventually*

"Gr-gr-gr-greetings Miss-s-s-s-s S-s-s-silvana."

"Seriously Klug. No reason to fear me, I'm off the clock." Silvana explained calmly if a bit annoyed.

"Yeah, she's real nice!" Amitie backed up.

To which Sil responded with a questioning look at her as if to say: 'How did you come to that conclusion?'

Klug ignored that. "Then wh-wh-why the mask?"

"Fufufu. Because it's stuck thanks to a curse that possesses me every once in a while." Sil didn't even try to keep a straight face saying it. She just said it to freak out Klug.

"WH-WH-WHAT?!" Both Klug and Amitie yelled, Klug's face especially went pale.

"WAIT! I wasn't seri-" Sil pleaded with her hands forward.

"I'm not taking any chances!" Klug suddenly got brave. "I know a spell to dispel simple possessions and curses, prepare to play P-P-Puyo!"

"I'll help you Klug!" Amitie got up again to stand next to Klug.

"A-Amitie?! Two against one? That's not fair!"

“But helpful to subdue you.”  
“If it’s true then it’s for your own good, Sil!”

"But I wasn't..."

"I'll help Sil." Sig told.

"Sig..."

*During the team battle*

'Ah! They're both in fever mode, and Sig just went down! I have three rock garbage Puyos hanging above. And the Puyo after this one will set of my winning chain.' Sil was under pressure, if there's one thing she feared after her last big battle. It was Nuisance Puyos. It took her ages to climb out of that huge heap. 'There's only one solution.'

**ARL- SILVANA SHIELD ACTIVATED**

"WHAT?!" Klug screamed.

"What is that?" Amitie asked.

"It's fair, I'd say, I don't know how fever works." Sil said in defence of herself, as their fever modes wore out. "Now:" Sil got just the right Puyo, and set of good chains. "Fufufu. Idiot. _Strong Club! Diamond Cutie! Royal Heart! an Ace in Spades! **F-F-Full House**!_ " The last spell echoed in her opponent's' ears as the garbage filled their fields.

“Impossible!”  
“Oh no...”

"Fufufu, _suits_ me fine."

*The transition back to reality*

"I wasn't serious you jerks! I was trying to tell a verbal joke, I'm only good at physical comedy!" Sil yelled at them as she helped everybody out of the Puyos. "I've never been possessed!" Klug was just disoriented enough not to respond yet.

"Sil," Sig got her attention. "Klug's been possessed before. That's probably why he tried to exorcise you."

"Oh." Sil turned to Klug and Amitie. "You could've told me that before you started!" She is a bit miffed as she pulled out Amitie from the Puyos, Lidelle who was watching the match, helped. Raffine just stood there, unimpressed.

"I'm so sorry, Sil. You did say something different about your mask yesterday, I just remembered... Can you forgive me?" Amitie was genuinely sorry.

"Give me a few days, and unless it's important, leave me alone." Sil tried to think of something meaner to say to Amitie, but couldn't. It didn't make Amitie feel any better though. "Anyways, I should be the one asking Klug that."

Klug just got back to his senses. "Well, I already got what I wanted. To study your magical abilities."

"And not because my mask look very clowny, and clowns freak you out?" Sil folded her arms, she wasn't buying it.

"It moves! It shouldn't do that! I mean, no. No. Your magical ability is very impressive, about on par with mine. But your shield ability has me intrigued the most."

“You want to study it, don’t you?”  
“Very simply put: Yes.”   
“Okay, but not this week, I’ll be busy studying, myself.”   
“Deal.”

They shook hands. Sil hoped the favor would be forgotten. Klug walked off. At least he's over her mask?

"It was a pretty impressive battle, Miss Pierrot." Lidelle told Sil. "I wish I could be as good."

"Oh La-ti-da. That's far from the most impressive Puyo match I've witnessed, Miss Lidelle. In fact, the next match will be more impressive." Raffine pointed at Silvana.

"Another match? As long as it's one-on-one." Sil got ready.

Raffine nodded to her question. "It will be Miss Pierrot, let's Puyo-"

"Kiddies!"

"Recess is meowver!" Saved by the bell? Raffine was annoyed.

Sil shrugged. "Let's do it after school." It was an average battle. That annoyed Raffine even more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original upload date: Either Jun 4 or Jun 5, 2017
> 
> Author Notes Archived:
> 
> [Bold]Author's End Notes:[Bold]
> 
> Not too happy with this chapter. I don't know how to make school interesting. Next time, something that may be more normal for Puyo Puyo. Also the first battle of Pocket ~n is canon, because it was Pierrot ergo, she had a spell set.
> 
> After this I'm truly planning to tone down the romance, for a while at least. This my first time writing it, come to think of it. I've never been in a relationship. Romance and writing girls, specifically really girly girls like Raffine I'm always fearing that it won't go over well with readers. Despite being proven wrong with the latter several times. I'm also not good at writing jerkfaces like Raffine.
> 
> Anyway, something slightly related to above: I had three options with Raffine. Call her Raffine, that's what I prefer. Raffina because that's the current localization name, and is more accurate. Or a coin flip between the two every time I needed to write her name down. I asked warelander, he wanted Raffine, so Raffine it is. I was planning to make her coulrophobic like Klug. I decided against it.
> 
> For those who prefer Raffina… Fever pronounced it as Raffina a lot despite it being spelled Raffine. So just do that. Luckily that's the only mistake they made in that game. Isn't that right, Rider/Ridel/Rita? Hey, Arl-lee! How's your Diamond Cutie spell going?
> 
> I'm trying to not write too much here.
> 
> I went back and rephrased some of the wording and fixed typos.


	4. Chapter 3: Trap With Ease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sig leaves Sil for the Ocean Prince, goes the library and chases a big chicken.

_On Arle and Carbuncle's merry quest to get that book back, she saw a familiar face in the distance lying on the ground crying._

_ “Harpy?” _ _  
_ _ “Gugu-gu?”  _

" _Hi *sniff* Arle." She kept crying. Which concerned Arle, Harpy was usually happy._

_"What's wrong?"_

_"_ _*sob* I was trying to entertain Witch with my newest song with Panotty. Then suddenly *sniffle* her beakers broke out of nowhere and attacked us with Puyos *stuffed nose*, and took some of my feathers as a prize! *bawling*"_

" _Ouch… But that doesn't surprise me though. Can you still fly?"_

_Harpy got off the ground. "I can."_

_"_ _Gugugugugu-gu-gu."_

_"Alright then, I'm sure you'll be fine."_

_"You're so nice, Arle~_  "  _The tears stopped._

_"_ _Seeya later." Arle walked past Harpy. "In five seconds we run, Carby."_

_"_ _Gu." They whispered._

" _Let me sing as a thank you."_

 _"_ _SHOOT! RUN CARBY, RUN!"_ _ **A**_ **_d**   _th_ _ **e**_ **n t** _ **he**_  ƒa __r_   _ **c of**_ **re** _a_ _ **l**_   _ty f_ e **l** l  _ap_ **a**

**Chapter 3: Trap With Ease**

Silvana cartwheeled over to the place where she and Sig agreed to hang out: the forest. She cartwheeled because she had to fit in her athletic training in somewhere. She mastered several simple acrobatic tricks. Flips and handstands she could do very easily.

Cartwheels, however, were a bit a bit too hard for her. She wants to do ten in a row. After every three rotations, she fell, mostly on her face. But hey, that's one more rotation than yesterday with a little more practice... "Ah, I've had enough, I'll just walk." Sil dragged her foot.

She finally made it to the beach, and as expected Sig was there. She tried to sneak up behind him, and slam her palms into Sig's shoulders and yell 'Boo!' to get a reaction out of him. "Hey, Sil." So much for that. "Nice pigtails."

"Thanks. So what did you wanna do today?"

"I dunno." Sig scratched his head.

"You had nothing in mind, not even looking for bugs?"

"I'm not sure if you'd like that."

"I don't mind. But-"

"There thou art, Sig!"

"Eh?"

There was a pink blob sprinting… More like speed waddling towards them. He was very clearly upset. "Sig, I need your help!"

It was The Prince of the Ocean, The Ocean Prince. Except he was missing his crown, he's bald. "Hey, your Oceanness, what's up?" Sig was as monotonous as ever.

"I misplaced mine crown, and I need thine help. It was lost nea-"

"This shrimp is royalty?" Silvana rudely interrupted.

"Hold thine tongue, peasant! I'll let you know when I have need for a personal jester!" The Prince bursted out.

"I didn't offer anything." Sil crossed her arms and muttered.

"I shall pay the usual."

Sig considered the circumstances, Silvana was here to do something here with him. Ocean Prince lost his crown. A friend adjusting to her life in Primp. Another friend and on-again, off-again employer that pays him in… He forgot. "Um..." He looked between the two.

"I beg of you, I shall pay you double!"

Sig's mind was made up before The Prince of Ocean doubled his offer. "Let's meet up later at your home, Sil."

"What." Silvana couldn't believe it, Sig took the shrimp over her. They were supposed to have a day of doing... something together.

"He needs my help."

"Yes, for I will be in disastrous trouble if I won't be able to find it!"

Silvana supposed Sig had a life outside of her, and more friends than her, all she had were Sig and Amitie. The latter of which she's still angry at. But it still was a day they had planned. But if this shrimp is royalty, who knows what he'll do if she interferes. 'Might as well begin studying some more.' "Okay, but before you go just tell where the library is?"

"Um… Where was it again?" The bug lover asked himself.

"It shares its space with the museum. Now we go forth, Sig! Make haste!" The Prince dragged Sig off.

"Be safe, Sig!" Sil yelled.

"You too." Since living here, the loneliness she normally ignored stung more than ever… Anyway, to the museum via the way she came here.

*52 Cartwheels and 54 faceplants later*

"OOOOOooOOOOOOOOooowwwww!" Her teeth were clasped together. "Okay, no more cartwheels! I need repaint my mask if keep this up. Or worse..."

*A simple, peaceful stroll towards the museum with just one faceplant later*

"Finally, the museum!" This is Silvana's first visit to this place to this great museum. It has everything you need to know thanks to its owner's efforts. Speaking of the devil. She found Akuma reading in the library. Sil has seen his mug around town before but doesn't know much about him otherwise. There were also a few other people she saw in the museum. Two zombies looking guys watching the statues, and a big, pink bird looking at pictures in comic books.

"Hi." Silvana got the bear's attention. "I'm looking for a book on how to perform circus tricks."

"For do you need it, demon?"

Sil was taken back by that. "How do you know that?" She whispered with a frown.

"Your heart is in the wrong place."

"In what way do you mean that? I try." She was a bit nervous.

"Your heart is literally in the wrong place. You are completely mirrored in fact, something that is also backwards... YOUR ABILITY TO WRITE AND READ, KUMA!" The bear suddenly blurted out.

"Shh." Sil and the pink bird a bookcase or two away gestured.

The stuffed demon cleared his throat. "Apologies. But am I not wrong?" Silvana nervously tapped her index fingers together in succession.

"Eeeeh. I've gotten better at it..." She answered sheepishly.

The bear sighed. "Listen. Normally I tell every evil demon that comes to town to leave. But I see no evil in you. Just deep-rooted spite and jealousy."

"When you put it like that I sound pretty evil..." Snark.

"But I'll let you stay in town, try to work out your issues if you can, nonviolently."

"Are you sure?" Sil let her arms go limp.

"No. Despite my long life, a demon trying to reform is something I rarely come across. They don't always succeed. I made it, but that doesn't mean my experiences can help you in any way." Sil just nodded.

"Thanks for the pressure." She had a hard time letting that one out.

"Back on topic. Why do you want that type of book?"

"I run the circus."

"OH, I'VE BEEN LOOKING FORWARD TO THAT, MA, KUMA!"

That lifted Sil's spirit a bit. But still: "SHHHH!"

"Sorry. But I just got the book for you. Follow me."

At the bookcase, Akuma pulled out the book and gave it to Silvana. "' _A Universal Guide on How to Entertain the Masses for Simpletons by THE GENIUS RINGLEADER EGGMAN!'_? Wha?"

"Forgive the wording, it's a good book, the writer was just really condescending. Flip through it, if you must."

Sil did just that. "Advanced card tricks, ball balancing, tightrope walking, stage magic, knife throwing, acrobatics, animal taming. Seems safer than cartwheels. I'll take it."

*One library card later*

"TAKE CARE, KUMA!" Silvana winced every time.

"I will, bye." The circus leader left, book in the bag, with more hope than normal.

Akuma's yell attracts the local comic book reading Hohow Bird's attention. "Isn't it supposed to be quiet in the library?!" The bird followed Sil.

"YOU'RE SETTING A GREAT EXAMPLE YOURSELF, MA, KUMAMAKUMA!"

*Slightly later*

The Hohow Bird had been spying on that weird faced, maybe-demon in the silly outfit ever since she left the museum. He overheard the word demon, from that girl's conversation with Akuma.

They could've been talking about Akuma himself. But the Bird just couldn't take the risk. He's just biding his time until the plaid jacketed girl does something evil, so he can save the day! Just like his hero, Captain Hohow.

Silvana was just peacefully and carefully walking home so she can peacefully read her book until Sig comes back. Sil fidgeted her hand underneath her mask to rub her eyes.

"HO HO!" The bird expressed in shock. "How did she do that with her face? I have to Know Ho." Hohow Bird swooped down to knock Silvana down. "Incoming!" Announced the wannabe hero.

"What?" Sil turned around for another blow to her face thanks to the Beak of Punching. Hohow Bird landed on his talons.

"OWOWowow!" Sil screamed, holding her mask.

"Ho Owowowow" Hohow Bird screamed, holding his beak.

The jerk-of-all-trades noticed something while putting her hands where it hurts. "A CRACK?!"

"Where?" The pink bird frightfully inspected his beak. "Not on you bird brain, on my mask!" Sil was furious, that last face blow was the last straw.

"M-Mask?" Hohow Bird felt pretty stupid now. "That's a mask?" Sil didn't even answer. With one finger she cast Royal Heart to heal her pain and to lessen the crack, the other finger burned bright with fire. The other finger joined when it was done healing. Hohow knew from experience that fire, especially from young girls, hurt.

"HO NO! Don't fry me!" The bird held his wings in front of his face. He was scared, sweat fell. Whether the sweat came from the fear or the fire close to him or both.

" _FIRE!_ " Hohow's eyes widened. He barely dodged it, he quickly decided to run it the nearby forest to hide.

"Come back here!" Sil growled as she chased after the bird. She switched to Ice Storm to avoid a forest fire.

Hohow made a huge mistake going into the woods. Due to his size, he can't just fly out of it. There are too many branches to do that. So he just wall jumped from tree to tree with his talons to outrun the Ice Storms. The best option, really.

Sil stopped attacking for the moment to process what she just saw. She started attacking aga- Now the bird's swinging from branch to branch with his wings. And really fast too and surprising gracefully too, she had cast Ace in Spades to increase her stats to keep up.

The bird needed to run on his talons now, the branches weren't too reliable as they kept breaking more and more. Sil was catching up.

Up ahead were several trees that had grown really close to each other, leaving small gaps. This where Silvana would finally catch the bird, there is no way that bird would fit through there.

It wouldn't the first time today she woke up harshly. The bird did "A Cartwheel?!" Ten in a row, through several trees. Sil was more surprised than angry. Her anger died down a little but kept chasing the turkey. The end of the forest was in sight, but so was something else.

If the bird was smart it would fly away. If the bird was dumb it would hide in Pierrot's circus. If the bird was too dumb to live he'd better not damage it! "Wait, stop!" It was ignored.

Perhaps Hohow Bird thinks he's faster on foot than he is in the air. He kept running towards the circus. He stepped into something making him tumble but without losing any speed.

They entered the circus.

*???*

Sig and the Prince were still looking for the latter's crown. They don't have much time left. The prince was at the fourth stage of grief, who knows when he'll reach the fifth?

"It must be somewhere around here. I was snooping around here all morning." The royal brat's eyes were filled with tears. He turned the place upside down looking for his crown. He last picked up a small metal box, hoping it was underneath it.

"Wait! Come back here!"

"Ho No, I won't!" They vaguely heard in the distance. They saw The Hohow Bird and Silvana dashing through the tent's entrance next to them. The chaser and the chase-see didn't even notice them. Not until three quarters into their first cycle around the tent.

"Sig! Shrimp..." She wholeheartedly greeted the unexpected and unwanted guests respectively to her  _closed_  circus.

"There's nowhere to hide to in here!" The bird realized much to ho horror.

"Block the entrance! Don't let that overgrown turkey escape!" Sil yelled at Sig. Sig complied. So unless Hohow Bird tears a hole through the tent, this chase is almost over.

The cycle continued for four more rotations. But as soon as the second one the Prince noticed something that made him gasp. "That pesky avian has my crown in its clutches!" More like it's stuck around his leg. "Make him kneel before me you jester and I'll see to it that the rights to this circus belong to you!"

"They already do, Shrimp, but you can help by opening that box you're holding!"

"Like this?" The prince kicked open the box.

"That's one way of doing it. Now catch him with it!" The Ocean Prince jumped in the path.

"Ho How's that box supposed to catch meeeeeeeeeeeeee!" The bird was sucked up the boxes vortex.

"What kind of sorcery is this? How will I get my crown back from that thieving bird?" The prince whined.

"I'll get it back. And then you'll have to answer me to why  _you_  are trespassing!" Sil pointed sternly at the vaguely dolphin shaped creature. "Okay, close the box when I'm in." The vortex was still swirling.

"How will you get out?" Sig asked kinda concerned.

"When the box opens again. Open it after 5 minutes or so, and PLEASE DON'T KEEP ME IN THERE!" Sil opened up a touchy memory. This box was her prison for a long time.

*???, for real this time*

"Ho Ho? Where am I?"

Silvana swooped into this place. "Incoming!"

"Please don't attack me! I just wanted to fight you to get rid of demonkind in this town like my hero the awesome Captain Hohow!" Hohow Bird said without taking a breath, cowering in fear.

"Look big bird. Whether or not I'm a demon is irrelevant. I'm willing to overlook you  _decking_  my face in." Sil casted Royal Heart again for just saying that. "If you're willing to work for me as an acrobat. You were pretty amazing in the woods, I was impressed." She said half-calmly, half-threatening, half-encouraging.

"S-s-s-s-s-ure, sc-sc-scary lady, anything y-you say." Pretty obvious he was scared, due the surroundings and the girl in the mask. "I-I have j-just one question." The bird raised his shaky index feather.

"Shoot."

"What's an Acrobat?"

 

Silvana had an 'are you kidding me?' face on her right now. How could someone not know? Was there no circus in Primp ever before she came along? "Gimme a sec." Sil pulled out her borrowed book out of her bag. She flipped through the pretty thick book until she found the right page. "Here."

**Acrobat** [ak-r _ uh _ -bat]   
Noun   
a skilled performer of gymnastic feats, as walking on a tightrope or swinging on a trapeze.

It came with instructions and pictures. "You'll do neat tricks using your surprising athleticism. You'll pretty much be the hero of the circus."

That explanation cheered up Hohow Bird up on his feet. "Ho Ho! Well, I always was better at accidentally doing stuff like that than flying."

'Accidentally?' Sil thought.

"I'll do it." The bird said with confidence.

"Just one more question." "Shoot." "What's a circus?"

*Outside of ???*

"I'm tired of waiting. Release the thief, Sig!"

"How much time has passed?" Sig didn't keep count.

"I don't care, release them!" Ocean Brat ordered. Sig did as told, because wasn't sure.

The two walked out. "Gimme that box." Sil swiped and hid in her bag.

"Give me back my crown, you thief!" The pink Prince daggered the pink bird.

"Thief?" The bird was confused.

"Hold on Shrimp."

"I am not a shrimp, you will take that back!"

"Whatever. This bird found your crown. Riiiight?" Sil pointed at Hohow Bird's leg.

"Ho Ho. Guess so?"

"Oh really? Then how can I reward you?" The fish 180'd. "I know! Can this become my very own personal circus?"

"No, I want this circus to remain mine." 'This Shrimp's annoying.'

"Hey Ho, shouldn't I get this reward?" The bird questioned, as the crown was pulled from his leg.

"We'll discuss this later," Sil whispered. "You can repay me in two ways."

"My ears are open." His was crown on his head, patting it with a smile.

"One: Explain why you were trespassing!"

"I saw a circus, I wanted to see it. It was closed and I was curious. Nothing more to it. I must have lost my crown was slipping underneath the entrance curtains."

"You do know that's illegal?"

"You do know I enjoy something called 'Diplomatic Immunity'?" I'm not sure if that's how it works, but I doubt Sil and The Prince know too.

"J-Just don't do it again!" She said, he could uncover something she doesn't want people to find out.

"Whatever. What is your second request?"

"If you wanna visit this circus for free with a seat of your choice, I need you to finance us when stuff breaks or need new supplies." "Deal!" They shook hands/fins. No money problems. Less harsh gymnastics. What a sweet face plantingly good day.

"What?" Sig said in the context what must've happened today.

_**Next up: The Auditions!** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original upload date: Jun 11, 2017
> 
> Author Notes Archived:
> 
> [Bold]Author's Notes:[Bold]
> 
> Yo, Mister Excuses here. I hope this chapter was an improvement over the last. The Eggman reference means nothing. I couldn't think of a circus-y name that would fit in the Puyoverse. And the how I worded it just screamed Eggman. In retrospect, something Italian would've sufficed.
> 
> Apologies if I got the beloved character of Hohow Bird wrong. I bet you didn't expect him. If a Fever character were going to join the Circus, Hohow Bird surprisingly made some sense. I just had to change him a bit. The original idea was that Hohow Bird was supposed to chase Silvana.
> 
> The cartwheels were partially inspired by the Spongebob Movie Game.
> 
> I purchased Puyo Puyo Fever 2, 15th, 7, and 20th for DS off of eBay. They're filled with gameplay modes I'm not familiar with. So expect some more gameplay jokes. I do kinda wish the first three were bootlegs that used the fan translations though.
> 
> One last thing: don't expect chapters to come out every week or so, like I've done so far. I have a huge gaming backlog to catch up on. And I have been neglecting it a bit to write this. Or I'll keep writing this, wouldn't be the first promise I broke in this FanFiction in the notes.
> 
> Promise Broken: I also found subtitled version of Sig's story in 20th. After that, I suddenly felt I had a better grasp on not only Sig's character (as not seen here), but also Raffine's, maybe Feli's and Amitie's. I'm only fan since Puyo Puyo Tetris released, so I'm still new. I read somewhere on Puyo Nexus that some are trying to at least translate the cutscenes. Kinda wish they were made before I started honestly.
> 
> But maybe it's a blessing in disguise, that translation made me feel inadequate about my joke telling ability (I say funny things, I don't make jokes), limited vocabulary, a lot of typos in chapter 1, intelligence, amongst others. This is usually the fuse that leads to me losing interest in doing things. I'll keep working on it because enough of you (read: three. If the followers are anything to go by) have shown interest in where this goes. I can only hope you like it.
> 
> It's helps I'm working with the Beginning-Middle-End structure for the first time. Normally my writing is full with notes of things I want in the story, it overloads and I abandon ship. BME keeps me on track, and this time I'm not afraid to cut something if it's unnecessary (but I'm going to waste those ideas entirely *Foreshadowing Wink*).
> 
> And your feedback has been both nice and fun to read. It's interesting seeing you guys like or even praise a certain aspect of the story I completely rushed or finding a joke really funny while I didn't, I just wrote a shenanigan for the sake of it being Puyo Puyo.
> 
> I made this long again, another promise broken. Sorry, I just like to run my big mouth sometimes. Okay, next time it's going to be twice as long! I'm not making sure the story is four times the words longer! And I will definitely try to break every promise without fail in at least two simultaneous ways in the future!


	5. Chapter 4: After and Before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silvana and Hohow Bird hold job interviews.

_Their ears still ringing, our duo were still determined to finish their quest. They walked past a small pond. Seriri the mermaid was swimming in it._

_She was enjoying not being eaten. Boy, did she love not being eaten. If you gave her as much money as she likes not being eaten, she would have to move to a bigger pond due to lack of space. She also likes not being beaten, that may lead to being eaten. And that would not be nice if she would be eaten. Even if she was beaten in a harmless Puyo Puyo battle, those Puyo could still knock her out. Who knows what will happen next? Her therapist told her that all eating a mermaid does is give the one who ate them indigestion. But you can never be sure, he's a therapist, not a doctor. What does he know? Oh no! Here she was worrying about this again. Her stress levels were a bit unhealthy, she needed to relax a bit. But what if someone came by and challenged her to a stressful Puyo match. That'd be terrible!_

" _Hey, Seriri." Arle kept walking by. Seriri waved back._

_Puyo match averted. Just kidding._

**Chapter 4: After and Before**

It was pitch black in the circus tent until the spotlights shone on the backstage curtain. The curtains opened, revealing: Pierrot balancing on a ball twice her size. She pulled out four juggling pins to juggle them as she rolled her ball into the center of the tent. Once there she held one hand still to catch the pins.

The first one landed just fine, but when the next one collided the earlier one turned to a special bright red and black colored dust. The last pin didn't turn to dust. Pierrot grabbed the handle and slammed the pin into her palm, it was a microphone coated in dust all along.

"Laaadies aaand Gentllleman!" Pierrot turned on the microphone. "Welcome one and all to the..." A pause for a turn the light projected logo. "Puyo Puyo Circus! I'm your host: Pierrot!"

*A week ago, at the auditions*

"H-hey, Sil!" Amitie greeted her classmate and the pink bird next to her rather awkwardly.

"Amitie..."

"Are you still you still mad at me?"

"Yes." Pierrot said as uninterested as possible. "You've been asking that at least three times a day. Stop asking me!" This suddenly got loud. Hohow Bird's just wondering what just happened.

"Okay... Then I'll leave now."

"No, you can still audition. A promise is a promise." Pierrot sighed.

"Wicked, are you sure?"

"If you have the talents the circus needs. Hohow Bird and I will judge you."

"Ho Ho!" The bird screeched loud.

"Thank you for that..." The harlequin muttered. This is the biggest downside having him work for her, surprisingly enough.

"So what can you do special to amaze or at least entertain an audience?"

"Ehm… I'm wicked good at casting fire!"

"Ho-ack! No fire please!" Hohow Bird shielded his face.

"The circus is fireproof, Hohow."

"But I'm not, Silvana. Neither is the audience come to think of it."

Pierrot remained unimpressed at her classmate's proposition. But the bird had a point. Even if she didn't want to admit it. It might be best not to play with fire spells.

“Casting fire isn’t enough, Amitie. Can you do something special with it?”  
“I don’t think so… Not yet anyway…”  
“Can you cast something else?”  
“Let me think… Ooo, I can cast ice spells!”

Amitie said so enthused. Hohow gulped.

Pierrot thought about it. "Can you sculpt the ice as you're casting it?" She came up with on the spot.

"I can sure try!" Amitie sculpted by circling around one spot, creating what's sure to be her magnum opus.

Pierrot and Hohow looked closely at the uneven, ugly looking, vaguely humanoid frozen statue without a clear face.

"Wa Ho Ho! That's pretty amazing." Hohow was honest in that, and no, his glasses aren't tilted.

Pierrot was less optimistic but still impressed. "Amitie… I think you got something here." It was impressive that Amitie could make any shape with something thought of on the spot. Amitie fist pumped happily. "But that's not enou-"

"What's it supposed to be?" Hohow Bird interrupted his boss earning a frown in his salary.

"It's Sil without her mask!"

Pierrot froze in place. Does she know? It made her forget to be offended. "B-but that doesn't look like me, at all."

Amitie scratched the back of her head. "Yeah, I don't know what you look like. So I tried a face of another friend!"

That relieved Pierrot so much. She took another look at the sculpture. "Ah, Who's? Raffine's? Lidelle's?... Klug's?"

"Arle's. She surprisingly fit." Amitie's answer took Pierrot by surprise again. Now it's an insult.

"D-don't know her. As I wanted to say before Hohow interrupted me. I think that..." Pierrot paused as she pointed at her statue(?). " _Thing_  is not enough. You need something else." Pierrot was honest. A one trick pony gets old unless that trick is just that amazing.

"She could be a clown or assist me with me Acrobats. Ho Hmm."

Pierrot rested her face in her palm at her employee's suggestion. "Hohow… I don't think Amitie is athletic."

"Nope, I'm not." Amitie, rather helpfully, agreed in a peppy tone.

"But even if she was, your wings aren't made for catching hands."

Pierrot forgot to address the clown part. She really wanted to get to the next person.

“Can you work the spotlights?”  
“Yep!”  
“You’re hired. Get out. See me after school for details.”  
“Yay!”

Amitie left happily. Pierrot had still a low opinion of her, but she was sure couldn't screw this up.

"Next!"

*Present*

Amitie did her spotlight thing flawlessly. Everyone could sleep safely tonight. She kept the light on Pierrot and her ball. "For our first act, we have a soaring hero with a wide appeal[?]. Our own acrobat:"

Pierrot pulled out a needle did a backflip with two somersaults landed with her arm widened in the air. She popped her ball revealing fan favorite: "THE SUPER FOWL FRIEND, HOHOW BIRD!"

Mr. Bird wore some really tight, really dark blue overalls with a diamond-shaped belt buckle and very ruffly blue buttoned-up blouse. The tailor  _insisted_  that the handsome bird at least unbutton two so his chest feathers popped out. But Hohow didn't feel comfortable with that.

*One climb to the trapeze accompanied by a drum roll later...*

Hohow held the trapeze bar in his wings. It's the only one installed at the moment. All he has to do were some flips, tricks and not break anything. Can he do it?

Hohow jumped, keeping a tight grip. On the third swing, he began circling around the bars. He did that for two more swings. At the top of the swing, Hohow launched himself without using his wings to the other side. Catching the bar with his talons, standing still like a house bird. He took several bows. "Ho Ho! Thank you! Ho Ho!"

Pierrot climbed the pillar Hohow was facing while carrying a bag. Once up there she announced. "And now he will juggle..." Pierrot comically rummaged through the bag. " _these_  water balloons with his  _sharp_  talons!" Hohow switched back to hanging from his wings and began to swing.

*Past*

"I'm sorry Teacher. I don't think there's a place for ventriloquism in a circus."

"Are you kitten me?" Popoi swayed.

"Oh, hush you." Ms. Accord jested she rubbed Popoi's chin. It was enjoyed.

"It's pretty impressive, Ho Ho!" Hohow puts his thoughts out there. Pierrot silently nodded in agreement. "I gotta learn that superpower!"

"Well lucky for you, birds have it easier than humans when it comes to ventriloquism." Ms. Accord explained.

"Ho Ho." Hohow whispered to himself, that answer satisfied him, simultaneously practicing not moving his beak while speaking.

"We'll see you in class tomorrow Miss Pierrot."

"Don't be late." Popoi added. Next up was Akuma.

*Present*

Hohow had been successfully swinging back and forth, juggling five balloons for about three minutes now. Everyone watching was impressed. But this act had to end sooner or later. Hohow threw two where he started.

He kept two balloons in his clutches. The last one he caught his beak. The balloons remained intact. Hohow stopped swinging once again. He had fun they'll love his abilities.

Down below Pierrot had her microphone in her hands. "That was Hohow Bird's improbable juggling act!" She heard three pops above her. She flinched a bit and then she was wet. How did that happen? Pierrot got angry and shook her fist at Hohow. It's all part of the act folks… I think.

Hohow flew majestically flew back to behind the curtain. Flap Flap. Flap Flap. Flap Flap.

"And now introducing from parts unknown, his abilities are sure to AMAZE YOU! Now I'm making a dash backstage because. I. wanna. live. Bye!" Pierrot hastily dragged her soggy self out of the center. Behind the curtains, she yelled something. "Please give warm welcome to… VENTO VERDE!"

Lightning struck the center of the circus. Where did it come from? Wouldn't you like to know? The point is that the lightning left something behind.

It was a short humanoid creature on his knees. He wore a light green trench coat with white clover buttons sewn on the left side on his chest area and a bigger one on the back. He also had a goggle-less pilot's cap covering up everything on the side and back. The front of his face, however! Same deal, it's covered up by a bootleg Fūjin mask with horns. The hands were also covered up, five fingers, but it looks a bit off. Underneath were some more normal but unnecessarily stylish clothes.

All four corners of a bedsheet of a high thread count were tied to Vento's wrists and ankles with another clover sewn into it. He got off his knees and stood on his feet. His body language was a bit stoic. He pointed his finger to the sky. Lightning struck some hoops floating through the air. Setting them on fire.

All of the sudden the bed sheet grew more bulbous. Vento levitated off the ground toward the fire. Don't worry the suit's fireproof.

*Past*

A few people who came tried and failed to impress Pierrot. Pierrot began to wonder if she misunderstood circus business. Or maybe she just jaded.

One thing she was sure of was that all she had so far were two people she's not too fond of. A bird brain and Hohow. And she'll be stuck with them… "Blegh." She wanted at least two more. Preferably multitalented and not annoying.

"Next!"

A head popped out from behind the curtain. It was "Lidelle?" She was the last person Pierrot was expecting.

"H-H-Hi, Miss Pierrot." Lidelle spoke meekly. "I accidentally discovered a trick in bed."

Pierrot silently chuckled to herself. It was slightly nostalgic the innocent way the imp said it. "Go on. Show it."

Lidelle nodded before she shook out a blanket out of one of her sleeves. She put it flat on the ground and made it levitate.

“Ho Holy ROC! How on Primp did she do that?”  
“Huh.”

Hohow and Pierrot respectively uttered their approval. The latter figured it out and saw a lot of potential in it. "She made it float with wind magic. Very creative. You're hired!"

Lidelle was taken aback. "But I only wanted to show it off to give you an idea. I-I wouldn't be good in circus life..."

Pierrot translated it in her head. "You have stage fright don't you?" Lidelle made a non-verbal meep. After the small shock wore down she gave a small nod confirming Pierrot's guess.

Pierrot got to thinking, got what it takes. 'How can I convince her to work for me?' Her eyes widened and she snapped her gloved fingers in realization. She could tweak it a bit… "What if I told you I could help you curb your stage fright?"

"…I guess I wouldn't mind."

*A quick break to the present…*

*Break over!*

"All you need a full body disguise, a different posture to put up, a different persona and a phrase translated into a foreign language to make it sound cooler than it is like I did." Pierrot's intention was to wrongly say that only the last one applied to herself. But the wording made Lidelle misunderstand the clown.

'Is she as insecure underneath that mask as I am?' Lidelle wondered. It made sense to her. "I wanna join." Pierrot's eyes lit up. But Lidelle wasn't done speaking. "But I thought your last name was Pierrot, not your stage name."

Pierrot's eyes widened and cursed herself. She must learn to keep her lies consistent. Because how she got the name Pierrot came from a foreign dictionary.

"...Aaaaand it just happened to be my last name too." She lied through her teeth. Lucky for her the mask does not show that.

"Hey Ho, Pierrot." Hohow had not been listening for a while, he was flipping through the borrowed circus book. "Hey Silvana, this guy looks like you." He showed off the page.

" **Pierrot** [pee- _uh_ - **roh** ]  
a  _ **male**_  character in certain French pantomime, having a whitened face and wearing a loose,  _ **white**_ ,  _ **fancy**_  costume…" Pierrot gave Hohow a mean look of annoyance. But by now Hohow knew how to ignore it.

"… … …Well! I'm not changing my schtick. And I'm keeping it the name. The stage name that is." She caught before it could be questioned. 'I'm glad I pronounced it right all this time.' She silently thought to herself.

"Anyways Lidelle, I'll help you. See me in my caravan after school tomorrow." 'I need to prepare that spell again…'

*Present, no fake out this time*

Vento Verde took several bows for all the tricks he did. Enjoying the attention and overjoyed that he pulled it off. He made three thunderous teleports towards the curtain before he disappeared.

Pierrot comically pushed three tall, colourful stage magician boxes. She pushed them into a triangle, each box facing the other two. "Ladies and gentleman, now it's time for simple stage magic tricks. Oh, Hohow!~"

The bird flocked on stage. "Now you're speaking my language! Ho Ho!" Mister Bird said without moving his beak.

"You're not supposed to speak here."

"He didn't." A smooth deep voice came from behind her? Nope, no one there. It was Hohow's super-ventriloquism. Hohow tried a Sig impression. "Hey Sil, I've been meaning to tel-"

"INTO THE BOX!" Hohow obeyed. Pierrot feared he'd have too much fun with this. Let's hope the rest of ZigZag Peak doesn't pick up the same habit. It could become a verbal war zone.

Hohow was properly squeezed into box #1. "And now, I, the magical harlequin Pierrot. Shall teleport this big bird from box to box to box to box. This shouldn't hurt." This has the last thing Hohow heard before the slam from the box's door ringed in his ear holes.

"And now…" Pierrot pointed dramatically toward box #1. "Poof!" Smoke came from inside the box. Pierrot opened #1. "He's gone." She slammed #1 shut. And Hohow kicked #2 open from inside. There he was. Closed #2. Pointed at #2. Appeared at #3.

#1, #2, #3, #1, #2, What? He wasn't at #3? Pierrot got panicky. Nevermind, he was at #1. #3, "This is annoying, go in the proper order!" #2, # 3, #2, "GYARGH!" #2, #1, #3. "Okay, if you're not gonna appear in the right boxes. I'm gonna transform you into something that can't fly!" #1, #2, #2. "Okay, now you've done it!" Pierrot aggressively pointed at all three boxes at the same time.

Smoke erupted from all three boxes, blowing off the doors in the process. The doors' corners slammed against each other forming triangle. In the center of the triangle was Pierrot, petrified.

The doors fell and so did the shock. "Y-you can come out now." A green orb wearing a yellow jacket an ace symbol emerged from box #3. "Ladies and gentlemen. We prepared the best for last. Please welcome the amazingly talented: Donguri Gaeru!"

"Riiibbiiiiiiiiiit!" And the acorn frog went to amaze the audience so much it almost stuns them.

*Past*

"So mister…?"

"Ribbiit. Ribbit pop."

"Dongaeru Guri. Did I get that right?"

"Rib-BIT." Donguri corrected. "Donguri Gaeru?"

"Ribbit, riibbit." The frog confirmed.

"You're the last one, and we're one short on the preferable amount of staff. So what can you do?"

"Ribbit. Ribbit. Ribbit. Ribribbit. Ribbit… Pop. Pop. Ribbit, ribbiit  **rib** biiit~. Ribbit.  _Ribbit?_ Riiibbit!" Donguri listed off his skills.

"Wow." The interviewers said in unison. "And you said the only you're not great at is Puyo Puyo?"

"Ribbiiiiiiit~!"

"Of course! Impress us."

*Present*

Donguri did his amazingly thing, it would have blown the audience away but the audience literally blew the performers away from the force of the applause. But the reason the would-be star of the show didn’t, was because: “Good job on the practice rounds, guys. Bet you can’t wait to try it for real.”

The only ones watching were the staff.

_**Next up: Lemres and his machine! Hopefully, it's something more fun to write and read than this.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original upload date: Jun 25, 2017
> 
> Author Notes Archived:
> 
> [Bold]Author's Notes:[Bold]
> 
> Hi! I had to google "[Italics]could bird be ventriloquists[Italics]" and I got the answer I thought it would be: Some can. How was your day?
> 
> Ventriloquists are a thing in circuses. I researched it. But don't tell Sil she not great at job interviews and didn't think to look in the book.
> 
> While writing this the h Arle quin confession on the [Italics]Puyo Madou and Fever Confessions[Italics] went up. So thanks, whoever found that out. Which is me. Thanks, me. Now I can't use it as a twist.
> 
> Sil's casual outfit and Hohow's circus outfits are references from the same source.
> 
> I feel like I'm too harsh writing Amitie. I don't hate her, I SWEAR!
> 
> Don't worry, Hohow won't get much more prominence in the future.
> 
> Final word: I wished I canned the circus idea and kept Sil in her caravan and have her do Puyo matches to anyone who insults and misunderstands her.


	6. Chapter 5: Lemres' Puyo Bean Machine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lemres visits the class. Sil leaves a good first impression. The class fiddles with a machine.

_Kikimora was busy cleaning up the forest exit. How dare those cursed trees leave the leaves on the ground. She's been at it for hours. Those confounded oxygen providing pillars of wood just would not stop sullying the ground! There were more and more to rake. Every. Single. Minute._

_She was so immersed in her job she just barely noticed Arle and Carbuncle sneaking through. "YOU!" Kikimora pointed her suddenly dangerous looking rake at our heroes, startling them. Arle held her hands up and Carbuncle hid behind her leg. "Don't make any more of a mess then this place already is!"_

_"_ _We just wanted to leave."_

 _"_ _ **WHAT!?**_ "  _The maid wrinkled up with anger as she threatened them by inching closer as did the rake._

_"No, no, with leave we meant exit. Right, Carby?"_

_"_ _Gu? Gugugugu!" Carbuncle quickly answered._

_Kikimora dropped her guard. "Oh." She pointed at the gate. "Again, just don't make any more of a mess." The maid muttered as continued raking in the leaves. "Hold on. Arle?"_

_"_ _Yeah?"_

_"I just recognized you. There's something different about you…" She couldn't quite put her finger on it."_

_W-What are you talking about?" Darn. Has Kikimora figured out her secret?_

_The cleanstress slowly crept in closer. She sniffed Arle's hair. Arle's very uncomfortable right now. Kikimora's very sensitive nose picked up the smell of one of the vilest creations to ever clean up. "Dye." The germaphobe whispered menacingly. "Your hair wasn't always orange, was it?" She declared as pulled the necessary stuff to return it to it's natural darker colour._

" _Gotta go!" Arle high tailed it out of here. Well, she tried away. Smacking herself and against a tree. The tree let loose a lot of leaves. Angering the maid even more than the dye ever could. Carbuncle dragged the dazed magic warrior away by her hand. He tried to! But Kikimora strategically threw her rake in Carby's way. She missed him, but Arle stepped on it and the rake's stick smacked against her head._

**Chapter 5: Lemres' Puyo Bean Machine**

Something that Silvana loved about school was when she woke up early and suffer a headache and irritability until she can take a power nap in the break. No, she didn't love that. Didn't help Ms. Accord was out of town to visit a good friend of her's. She didn't make a great first impression with the substitute teacher: The Comet Warlock Lemres.

When he offered her a lollipop, she called him a "Class S+ creeper." Everyone except Raffine, Sig and Klug tried to calmly explain that Lemres is one of the sweetest people you'll ever meet. But all of that was lost on her as Klug started ranting about his hero to the non-Lemres knowing philistine. That did not help with the irritability. Lemres had to interfere to calmly explain himself. An irritation based Puyo Battle ensued, Sil had learned the ropes of Fever but she still used YON abilities. Because wouldn't you if you had a thirty-second shield?

“That wasn’t sweet…”  
“Fufufu! Suits me fine.”

"Good job. You're really, really good." Said Lemres both muffled and delirious underneath under Puyos. Sil opened her mouth to reply. But Klug slammed his book against the back of Sil's head in anger. *SLAM!* Sil got a good nap.

"…key wakey. Egg and Bakey!" Silvana slowly returned to the land of the awake. Awakened by a voice so high-pitched that it could awaken the dead. For all she knew she could have been dead until she heard Amitie speak. "C'mon Sil, we're still in school." She felt four hands shaking and one finger poking her awake.

"Looks like she's fast asleep. Why does she wear the mask?" Lemres asked.

"Dunno, every time she's asked that she makes a different excuse." Amitie replied.

"A big birdie told me she was mauled by an Owlbear when she was six and the wounds on her face haven't healed." Lidelle spoke up.

"That's a load of baloney, baloney! There's no such thing as an Owlbear!" Klug harmonious voice helped Sil get awake she started mumbling.

"She's awake!"

"Ow…" Sil's ears responded.

"Looks like she needs some energy. I got just the thing." Lemres pulled out another lolly for Sil. He kneeled down to feed her.

Sig saw what's coming ahead. "Don't touch her mask."

His warning came in too late. Lemres touched the mask to lift it up. That gave Sil all the adrenaline she needed to fully wake up. "Don't touch my mask." She slapped Lemres' hand away. She was slightly behind Sig saying the same thing.

“She really nice when you get to know her.” Amitie told to Lemres.

"Fufufwuuuh…" Silvana chuckled nervously. 'Man, that was embarrassing.' "Sorry for what I did Mr. Lemres. I don't get much sleep. Thanks, Klug." She half sarcastically thanked him, rubbing bump on her head kinda hurt.

"Just you wait until Ms. Accord hears about you assaulted Lemres!"

"And you assaulted me back, two wrongs don't make a right. Four eyes." Sil liked to think Klug went back home crying to himself with that amazing comeback. The studies he did on her abilities were really irritating too.

"Now, now. No need to fight. I didn't mind." He said as he was rubbing his own bump.

"You'd probably have fought him anyway." Sig said. Besides Klug who wept for his hero, everyone agreed.

Sil was kinda sorry for attacking him. She best make a good second impression. "Can I make it up, Lemres?"

"You already have." That took the class by surprise.

“What.”  
“Huh?”  
“WHAT!?”

No points for guessing who shouted the last one. Lemres picked up a garbage Puyo. "Yeah, I needed some of these." He told them as he poked the jiggly creature.

"Getting beaten was part of your plan, Mr. Lemres? You're a genius."

"Nope, it was not part of any plan. It so happened what I needed came from someone attacking me." Lemres honestly broke Klug's hope. Lemres dropped the garbage Puyo. "I brought something with me, it’s covered up in the hall. Study in the meantime. To fit in here might take a while."

Ever tried to squeeze a couch through a doorway? This thing has wheels yet it's worse. Silvana and Klug helped. But that didn't help.

*Eventually*

"Okay friends. I present to you." Lemres pinched the cloth with both hands. "Mind you it's still experimental." He threw the big wavy cloth off. "The Puyo Converter!" It was a big clunker of a machine. It screams shoddily made. The most notable aspect of it was a tube pointing diagonally up and a conveyor belt.

‘Suck-up.’  
‘You don’t even know what it does!’  
‘But how do bees fly if they’re too heavy for their wings?’

"No, actually. I had someone make a blueprint. Did some D.I.Y. work on it." He pulled down his hat in shame. "It broke down, Feli helped me. But that doesn't matter." Lemres explained to Klug as picked up as many garbage Puyos as he could hold. "We're here to see if it works." He happily threw the fodder into the machine’s tube and pulled a lever or two. The class was concerned at the way it was rumbling. They hoped it wouldn't turn them or the school into monochrome confetti.

Their fears were put to rest, however. The gizmo's conveyor belt kept on rolling. It's contents picked by Lemres with his own hat and grabbed some in his hand. "Ladies and gentleman: Jellybeans. Want some?"

“Sure”  
“Okay”  
“Why not”  
“If you say so…”

The class (not so?) eagerly replied. But an exception reared her head as Lemres gave everyone a handful. "I don't want any." Raffine said.

"Are you sure?" Lemres pushed closer to the snob's face. Raffine pushed it back.

"I'm sure. Eating a Puyo? How disgusting!"

"Okay more for the rest of us."

Sil slipped one of them in her mouth. Slightly shivering at the fact, as Raffine pointed out, she is eating a hardened slimy Puyo. Its taste was out of this world.

"Mr. Lemres. I taste nothing." Lidelle pointed out. Sil was relieved, for a second she thought that Klug's smack to her head somehow shut off her taste buds. She glared at him again.

Getting back on track. "That's why I brought it with me." Lemres pulled out a coloured Puyo out of his magnificent pants. "Observe." Puyo in. Nothing out. No one was surprised why. "I've been wanting to sink my teeth into Puyo-turned-candy." Lemres tipped his head down again. "But I bet I don't have tell that why this failed. Everyone has a garbage Puyo above them, by the by." He was a bit too late telling them. HEADBUMPS FOR EVERYONE! The Puyo above Sil smacked her on the previously. This ticked her off especially.

Everyone vengeful in the room that's not Klug got ready for a fight with the Comet Warlock. So just Silvana and Raffine. With the rest holding them back with all of their might. "Now before you two attack me. I brought it here so if any of you bright kids can figure out the problem. I have a big surprise in store to make it worth your while." That certainly intrigued the both of the would-be aggressors. Partially because he said something like a creep. "I want to share the beans with the world to enjoy them."

Sil could tell was the substitute teacher was completely sincere. Raffine just wanted the price. Basically, the whole class agreed to Lemres request.

I'm leaving it up to your imagination if Sil and Raffine beat up Lemres or not.

*Many hours of important education later*

"Okay, we're done for the day. I'm at Accord's office if you need me. If I'm not there then I'm housesitting for her. I'll be leaving the school and classroom open 'til midnight for those who wanna help me. 'Cya later." Lemres munched on a croissant on his way out and left a basket full of them for the rest to enjoy.

Silvana was thinking during work if should help the warlock. Would the surprise be worth it like he said? "Sig."

"Huh?"

"Wanna help figuring this machine out?" She had nothing better to do today, she might as well she supposed. Spending time with Sig while doing it didn't hurt either. She smiled at the thought.

"Okay." Sig didn't mind having his time taken away.

Another alliance was forming on the other side. Raffine was over speculating what it could be. Maybe it was Lemres' way of hinting he's sorry. And he has a better Moon Stone for her. Yeah, that must be it. Knowing Klug would help his hero out at any cost had to perfect plan in mind to get her tough yet delicate hands on the reward. "O-o-okay, o _KAY_! I'll-l-l-l-l help-p-p, just  _STOP_  p-p-p- _POK_ ing  _MEEEEE_! Raffine stopped poking him with volts. She needed him alive.

Amitie wanted to spend the noon with her friends. But seeing as they forming different teams. And at least one on each is not always the best friend. She chose the scientific method. "Ee-nie meanie mi-ney moe." She whispered. As a small joke to herself, she pointed to both Sil and Raffine when she said meanie. Sil was the fortunate one. "Mind if I join you guys?" Amitie referred to Sig and Sil. Sil shrugged.

Amitie saw Lidelle leaving class. "Hey, Liddy. You're not gonna help Lemres?"

Sil was kinda annoyed that Amitie invited someone else to this group. 'Great, more to share the prize with…'

"N-No… I have something p-planned today. S-Sorry…" The green haired girl politely declined.

This made Sil happy. "We completely understand, Lidelle. Go do your things." She motioned for her classmate to leave.

"I will Miss Silvana. P-Please don't kill yourselves."

"What did you just say?" Sil was caught off guard by that comment. Did sweet and innocent Lidelle just really say that? Or did she mishear her? Did her sleeplessness catch up again?

"You meant to say to not get ourselves killed fighting over the solution, right?" Amitie translated.

"I-Isn't that what I just said?" Lidelle was clueless and left puzzled. Amitie explained Lidelle's tendency to word things badly. Silvana kept that in mind.

*Both groups went collecting Puyos…*

Klug carried his team's bag of Puyos. "Why must I carry these?"

"You expect a lady, like me, to carry that heavy bag? Pah, perish the thought."

That response made Klug tremble in heaviness and annoyance instead of just heaviness. "You're the one proud of your muscles, meathead. YOU carry it." The academic clumsily swung the bag horizontally into Raffine. He fell on the ground due to lack of balance doing so. Raffine caught the jiggly bag with little problem with her hands.

"Oh La-Ti-Da, you couldn't hit me if tried." Raffine pulled the bag from Klug's clutches like candy from a baby. Which is fine by her. "Why don't YOU use your brain muscles to find a way to make it easier on yourself, you  _imbécile_!" She dropped the bag onto her classmate.

“AAAAAAH! Okay, I’ll demonstrate my brain power!” Klug popped its contents in retaliation. It was a 9-chain. *Crush*

“Here lies Raffina  
Black hole instead of a heart   
And just as hostile” 

“Hey!” Klug’s poem got heckled and they kept fighting as they went outside to get more Puyos.

Sil laughed at the two's antics. Her team kept the Puyos inside of Sil's metal box inside of her shoulder bag. "Fufufu. Are they always like this?" She asked.

"Only when they do stuff together…" Sig replied. "Don't get involved, Raffine's kicks hurt." Sig rubbed his belly.

"Klug's spells too, both at the same time just be… Just be…" Amitie couldn't find the right word for it you could tell how hard she tried fishing it up. "Wowsers." This was the best she could come up with. Her body language told Sil more than her words. Amitie and Sig clearly prefer not to get in a physical or magical fight. Just pure Puyo.

That's something Sil noticed. Primp, unlike her home world, this world prefers resolving conflicts with only Puyos. Sil's homeworld it could go either way. But Puyo Puyo did kinda take over in her's come to think of it…

*A few tests later…*

"So… We've tried every combination and nothing. Same seems to go for team dust cloud over there. What have we learned so far?"

"That we accomplished nothing?" This was the best guess Amitie had.

'That was as obvious as your shorts are short.' Sil forgot her's are just as, if not even more short. "Good job, Amitie." Sil tried to sound as sincere as possible. It failed, Amitie caught on.

"You're just saying that."

"Yes, I am… Sorry." That was more sincere.

"What if the machine is broken?" Sig spoke up. That caught the eyes of his teammates and the ears of the other team accidentally overhearing this. "Lemres told us he had trouble making it and it was experimental, right?" They nodded at him, following it so far. "He asked Feli to help. I don't know how good she's with machines. But seems she isn't very good at it." Klug silently beat himself up for not figuring that out on his own. Raffine loudly beat him up for not figuring that out on his own. (I exaggerated, it's just a punch.)

"That makes sense, Sig!" Amitie said. Sil wanted to say that…

"We should fix it then." Sil asserted as she rolled up her plaid sleeve. "Slamming usually works, right?" She said with her palm hovering above the giant gizmo. It began descending with force.

Raffine's latest imprint fresh on his arm, Klug tried reaching out to Sil, talking her out of it. "NO, I CAN FIX LEMRES' MACHINE!" He screamed of the top of his lungs. *SLAM!*

Nothing happened besides Sil's hand hurting, she's not strong enough to leave a dent. "Ow~wowow Really? Owowow."

Klug dialed up his smugness again. "Of course, but I need everyone's help. And I want all the credit from Lemres." Everyone but Sig daggered at him. "B-But I'll naturally share his surprise equally with all of you. Of course." He said with a big oh-dear-help-me-they're-out-for-my-blood smile.

“Hmm… Deal.” Sil shook his hand. Involuntarily on Klug’s part. He wept his hands on his pants to get the clown off.

"Okay."

"Okey-dokey!"

"I want to try something first." 'That Moon Stone will be mine!' Raffine walked up the iron junk wanted to slam it. But instead a delayed react-

_***KA-BOOM*** _

The machine exploded, everyone and everything close to the thing was covered in monochrome confetti. "NO!" Klug screamed to the skies. "What will Lemres think?"

"I thought you guys did great." A voice came from the door.

"Gah! Lemres." Klug did his best "scared Ringo" impression.

"I've been secretly watching you all. This was all a test of teamwork."

A select few said "What".

"It was… interesting to say the least. You all get 'A' for effort. But no actual grade, Ms. Accord was just curious. Though, it would been nice if you kids found out how to convert our colored cranky food friends."

"I'm confused. Does that mean I don't get the surprise?" Raffine asked.

Lemres thought about it, resulting in a shrug. "No, you fine kids can have it." He pulled it out of his entrancing pants. "The blueprints used to make the machine."

 _All's well that ends well. The machine was remade flawlessly thanks solely to Klug and functions like it should. Puyo Beans_ ™  _became the favorite candy of dieters everywhere. And the bruises and broken bones Lemres gained, gifted by Sil and Raffine respectively, would heal soon._

_**Next up: A play by Hohow Bird, while Oc… Wait, WHAT? I thought I made his scenes scarce!** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original upload date: Between Jun 25 and Jun 31, 2017
> 
> Author Notes Archived:
> 
> [Bold]Author's Notes:[Bold]
> 
> Again, not proud of this one. This chapter started with a title first. It probably shows. I've written myself into a corner several times… So I made it a shaggy dog story. Imma pro. Gotta do something to get out of writer's block somehow. It might be too mean spirited. But maybe you guys think else?
> 
> I'm not sure if I wrote Lemres right.
> 
> I think I found a weakness in my writing. Multiple characters and their reactions.
> 
> Seems like Arle, Silvana and Lemres are pain magnets, aren't they? Klug, Raffine and Lemres aren't much better. Also I don't hate any of these characters, though Lemres is a bit questionable at times. Ocean-into-jelly…
> 
> Monochrome Confetti is a good band name.
> 
> I somehow managed to make a Monkey Island 2 reference almost on accident.
> 
> Deleted Scene 2: Due to having been hit by Klug's book, Strange Klug visits Sil's dreams. They become friends over tea or something.
> 
> P.S. I know why Klug didn't come up with it. But don't tell Klug.


	7. Chapter 6: Taste is Subjective and Wrong

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Today in the Circus: Something written by Hohow Bird. Cower in fear Ho Ho.

_The Puyo Battle was won but the artificial color in her hair lost. Not to mention a massive headache. Arle and Carbuncle went to the nearest store. But could only find Nohoho. He was nice enough to provide some new dye and bandages. "There ya go, Arle. Need anything else?" He said in his usual homely voice._

_"_ _Guu?"_

_"Gee, You're giving stuff away for free?"_

_"No ho ho." The friendly frog let out a familiar laugh. "'Course not. That'be bad fer business."_

_"_ _Oh." Arle didn't need further explanation opened up her purse._

" _But if ya want it fer free, Ah can make a deal if ya like." Feeling a bit guilty of making Arle sound disappointed the merchant frog offered._

_"Gu."_

_It didn't matter much to Arle. It wasn't too expensive. But free stuff is free. Something that's hopefully not Puyo would also be a nice change of pace. "Sure. What do you want?"_

_Nohoho dug deeply in his backpack. "Ah need some help with mah game." He handed over his Game Gear. Arle booted it up to see_ Nazo Puyo 2 _._

**Chapter 6: Taste is Subjective and Wrong**

It was a quiet practicing day at the Puyo Puyo Circus. "Silvana, SILVANA!" Okay, it's never quiet with Hohow Bird around. Pierrot took a deep breath before replying.

"What is it, Hohow?"

"I have something I wanted to show you, ho ho." Hohow pulled out a folder out his overalls.

"Pwhease wead zis."

Pierrot pulled the folder out of his beak. It was yellow, very light, and "Skirpt of Ho Hoa Birb" was written on it with a marker. 'What the?… You can't spell your own species right? I pity you.' "Hohow, what is this?"

"It's my script for a dramatic theater act with a story. Inspired by Captain Hohow, Ho ho. I wanna perform it if you don't mind."

"Oh." Pierrot was pleasantly surprised. Despite her pure annoyance towards him, she saw no reason to decline his request. 'So 'skirpt' means 'script'. Oh boy…'

It was a few pages worth of eyesores of grammar mistakes, wrongly punctuated sentences and some uncapitalized words. Hohow was patiently waiting for his boss to read through it.

Pierrot put the pages back in the folder and sighed deeply. "Hohow, let me be blunt. I can't read this, learn to write."

"Oh ho…" He sounded a bit dejected.

The next thing to come out of her mouth didn't make him feel better. "This is the dumbest thing ever."

"Hokay then… I'll go back to the trapeze." He left tried to leave. Leaving his skirpt behind.

"Ho no, you-." 'It's contagious. Great…' "No, you don't." Hohow turned his head back towards the harlequin. "If I read this right, it should at least some dumb fun and a good laugh. Something I could use. I'll allow it!"

Hohow lit up and shook her hand and thanked profusely. "Thankyouthankyouthankyo-" "Please stop. And if you have a new idea and this is successful, don't write it until you're better at grammar."

"Ho ho! Okay, boss, whatever you say." The beaky gave a toothy smile.

"Can I borrow your file to study it?"

"Sure. Ho oh. Almost forgot. This note's from Sig." Hohow gave the note to her and hopped back to the trapeze. Leaving Pierrot alone. She lifted the folder up and looked at the title.

'It's going to take all night translating this… Only you could make such mistakes, Hohow?' Pierrot sighed. Now, what did Sig's note say?

> _ ‘Hey Sill wana help cetch buggs tommorrow at thurteen. _ _  
>  _ _ Sig.’ _

*Overly long sigh*

*Later at the debut performance*

"That was amazing! Let's give a big applause for our favorite crowdpleaser, mine and yours. DONGURI GAERU!" The crowd went wild for the star of the circus. Clapping so hard that Sil heard afterward that some hurt their hands. Not her problem.

"Riiiib-BIT! RIBBIT!" The acorn frog bounced away.

"While normally around this time we close down, today we give you more bang for your buck. Feel free to leave if you don't like it, you've gotten what you paid for already. And now, our very own acrobat came up with this next act, let's see how it goes! Hopefully, you like this experiment!" [Translation: Blame him for everything if you don't like it.] Some planks around the backstage curtain unfolded themselves. Making a stage for a play. Pierrot shredded her clown suit to reveal a long, gaudy, stylish red dress, opera gloves, and loose hair. The stupid mask stayed. The spotlight shrunk until it only shined on Pierrot. A suitcase rolled from the left of the stage into Pierrot's legs Pierrot cleared up her throat to get into character.

(To avoid confusion, even though the actors keep their names down below. They're actually saying the names of whatever their characters they're playing are.)

Lady Pierrot paced circles against a rainy city backdrop. Pacing around the briefcase she was guarding. She impatiently looked at her pocket watch. "Please, come here soon, darn you." She said to herself, flailing her arms about at she ranted. "I'm cold." She shivered.

Behind of her lightning was struck. "GYA!" The fair-faced maiden to jump a bit. Shame she was a bit too early on cue with her shriek. Behind her was the very intimidating: Don Vento Verde. Wearing a green vertical striped business suit and a bowler hat. Pretending to chew on the cigar prop, and chewing the scenery. "Sorry if I keptcha waiting, li'l dame." He flirted.

Lady Pierrot was disgusted at his implication. But she had to keep up the charade. "Oh, it is just you, Donny, darling. I did not mind in the slightest." Weeks of practicing and talking this refined still made her feel ill. "I got your costume." The lady held up her suitcase. "But I must say, that dashing taylor is mighty suspicious. He might have planted something on it." She gave him a hint.

"Oui, Oui. Much appreciated. You did fine work. You'll know when we meet again." He shook her hand tightly and slapped her back. "Gaeru bring the case to the car."

"Rib bit." The frog won the audience's hearts with his performance with his role as the butler.

"Aufwiedersehen, Madame. 'Till next time."

"Until then. Shorty." She scolded him behind his back. Later that day she sent a letter to the person she liked just as much.

That person was: Hohow Hero. Taylor by day, Superhero by night. Fighting Don Vento's tyranny on Pmirp City. His bestest friend, Pierrot was nice enough to go undercover as Vento's gofer. Letting him in on the Don's plans.

His superpowers include the ability to slap people with his giant wings, using aura to make people laugh until they confess, talons as sharp as a telephone with just a great of a reception and flap his cape to make a room cool. He uses these powers to keep crime off his street.

He is: "Hohow Hero!" The crime fighter yelled out into the night.

> _ ‘Hohow Hero, _
> 
> _ Don Vento received his villain costume. The tracking device should still be on it. _
> 
> _ You still owe me fifty _ _  
>  _ _ ~Pierrot’ _

That's was the letter his dear friend sent. The tracking device worked, it let right to him. Right into his trap that is. Vento's butler locked the door behind him. He was all alone in this dark room. "What this hoho?" He tried using his supervision to look around him. But forgot he ate lasagna last night. Cheese shuts down his eye powers for a day. Unbeknownst to anyone but him.

"I've been expecting you, Wingman. It'za pleasure to meetcha, after all this time." Vento's smug voice through the room.

"Ho how did you know I was coming?"

"Let's just say a li'l boidie told me." In the center of the stage, a crystal ball lit up with Vento's face inside talking. In reality, it's a bowling ball with a picture of Vento's mask taped to it.

"You coward. Ho how can you not face me in person?"

"Hoh-HOH! Au contraire, I am in the room with you." *LIGHTING STRIKE* right next to our Ho Hero. Just barely missed him, probably on purpose.

"As much vould loff to fight you in person. My costume is a size too small. So I'll just keep hurting you from above until I make it fit." Hohow Hero looked up to see Vento still in his suit trying put on the walkway above. His beak gave a big smirk. He knew  _exactly_ which of his plentiful powers should use.

"HO OH, VENTOMINE! DINNER'S READY!"

"Motzher?" Hohow's super ventriloquism disoriented so much, that Vento, out of nostalgia, stumbled from above right into our hero, knocking them both out. They start fighting each other in a dream.

How will Hohow Hero and Don Vento get outta this one? The End.

*Later, backstage*

"Well, that was something…" Sil muttered to herself backstage. She magicked her harlequin suit back on. "You'd think ever after all this practice I'd be used to walk in this dress. Or wearing one for that matter, especially one like this… I forgot the word."

"You wanted to get it off your chest, P?" Vento overheard Pierrot mumbling.

"Speaking of which, that's something I'm not used to you having."

Sil chose to ignore Vento. "Hey Amitie!" She yelled to the other side of the room.

"What's up?!"

"If there's a next time you get my role!"

"Get real?! Wicked!" Amitie was made happy.

"There better be a next time, P! It was a lotta fun. Ahz fahn ahz zis stoopid ackent ees!" "I ho hope so too. There're so many stories I wanna tell." "Ribbit!"

"Well." Pierrot sighed. "We'll have to see what the audience thinks of it before I can consider it. But I'm glad you guys at least enjoyed it."

Hohow was surprised. "Sil, you didn't like it? I thought you wanted a good laugh out of it?"

"I got my laughs while spell checking it. But then I noticed the gaping plot holes."

"There are plot ho holes?" Hohow Bird was shocked. But Pierrot gave an "are you kidding me" look. She hands them out like candy to Hohow.

"H?" Vento poked to get big bird's attention. "Why would Don Vento say that he glad to finally meet Hohow Hero when they obviously know each other already?" He asked like a curious child.

"Why you would establish so many powers, but you used none of them?" Amitie told it much in the same way Vento did.

"Rib, Ribbit ribbit? Riibbit Rib." Donguri brought up the best point of all.

"Ho holy smokes! Silvana, why didn't you tell me earlier? You could've changed it."

"Because I wanted to be less passive aggressive with you." Sil explained calmly. She's near the point where she wants to go to bed. "You seemed so proud of yourself. I didn't want to change your passion project. So I decided to fulfill your wish." ''Cause mine never will…' She shivered. Her suit is too roomy to notice. "I'm also not a writer, I wouldn't know how to make a story. That makes you better than me." She said that for both not to lower Hohow's morale and to distract her from that sad thought she suddenly had. She scratched her neck. "Whatever the results tonight are, you guys did your best regardless." She tried to raise everyone's morale for good measure. The sensation it gave off was curious.

"Amitie. Good job painting the backdrops."

"You're just saying that, again…" Amitie sighed.

"No. I mean it this time! Those backdrops are really nice for what they are. Better than I could." The first time saying that didn't hurt, neither did it this time but it did bother her a bit.

"Really? Gee, thanks, Sil."

"Vento. I like your willingness to try new things, as well as your optimism and your wit, among other things. Even if you're obnoxious sometimes. But your optimism, in general, makes you better than…" Sil began to tear up. This did not go unnoticed.

"You okay Sil?" Vento asked. "You want us to praise you to feel better?"

Pierrot tried to put on a normal tone. "No." She simply said.

“Donguri. Good job like usual.”   
“Ribbit?”   
“Sorry, I got nothing else to say. You’re a really big help in the ring, and you know it.”   
“Ribbit~” 

Pierrot turned to last one. “Hohow.” The bird had a grin on his face. "You've already had your turn, don't be greedy." She said with a self-fulfilling smirk. Some others had a good chuckle too. It made her forget her self-deprecation.

"You guys mind closing shop without me? I wanna go to bed." Her crew didn't mind. "Sil's softening up, guys." Amitie whispered to the rest. They nodded in agreement.

*Silvana's Caravan, the Bedroom*

Silvana tucked herself in. Wrapped herself in her bed sheet, and a pillow clenched in her arms. She was ready to go to off into dreamland.

But she couldn't just yet. She found herself gazing into the thing she found herself gazing in every night… The mirror she salvaged a few years ago. She wasn't sure if this was  _the_  mirror, but that didn't matter. It looked like it and that was good enough. Not that she'd get much use out of it, there's no magic in it left. If it ever had any…

She looked into her uncovered face looking sad. She thought back to her employees. "All of them enjoyed their life more than I ever have. Or probably ever will." Sil shivered again. Why was she saying things like that? The happiness she had when she settled in faded little by little each day. Not to say every day was terrible. Most of them weren't. She tried to rationalize it. "I let so many people do what they like, so maybe I don't do enough things that I enjoy?…" That hit her heart. "What do I enjoy?" Her grip on the pillow tightened.

She thought hard about it. Besides Puyo battles, she couldn't think of anything. She had a habit of chuckling when doing anything questionable. Or even not. Her last defeat at Arle's hands comes to mind. But she couldn't have enjoyed that. The circus was and always has been a cover-up. She liked messing with people, but people don't like being messed with too much on the level it would satisfy her. What was there? She turned away from the mirror.

"I got the idea from my friends my comics." Sil heard out of her window. It was Hohow Bird talking to somebody.

'You guys took your sweet time closing up. Hold on, Hohow. You have friends? Wait. Friends? How didn't I think of this? Like being with Sig. Geez, I feel embarrassed. I guess like my crew too. For all what that's worth.'

"Get real. Who did you base everyone off?" Amitie asked Hohow.

"I based Don Vento on this funny villain I like. I thought Vento would like playing it. And Lady Pierrot was based on Silvana herself and a cool heroine in my books. They remind me of each other." Hohow spoke in broad terms so Amitie could follow it.

'Oh, that's why I didn't have fun. I was playing me. That's boring. But at least he's considerate.' Sil smiled a bit. 'Guess I like people being nice to me. Maybe that's what that overwhelming feeling that sometimes happens in my chest is? Repressed happiness? That's sad. Guess I'll try to be nicer to everyone.' The conclusion she came to was satisfying enough, as that was the last thing that crossed her mind before her mind finally drifted off.

_**Next up: Yap, Yap.** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original upload date: Jul 31, 2017
> 
> Author Notes Archived:
> 
> [B]Author's Notes:[B]
> 
> I left the audience reaction vague. Because I hate going to Circuses and I don't feel confident in placing "correct" audience reactions.
> 
> I wrote Nohoho on how I feel he'd be localized.
> 
> So the original premise of this chapter was that after Hohow's play [Not shown in it's entirety] concluded the Ocean Prince wrote a skirpt for himself and demanded for Circus to act on. I left it out because 1: This was easier. 2: I wanted to show Sil's thoughts earlier than I originally wanted.
> 
> All the hating I did on Hohow made me like him. He's the Big the Cat of the series now. But he shouldn't steal the spotlight, still wanna keep him scarse.
> 
> The last line of the chapter was supposed to be: [I]The last thing she heard before they were out of range was Hohow saying something. "…also wanted a costume. This was the best way to get one."[I] But that would've ruined the mood a bit.
> 
> I like to thank Lex Lang for dubbing Hohow Bird's in this fic. Sorry not mentioning it earlier. (It's a joke, he didn't. On a side note, he's my vote for a new Oshare Bones.)
> 
> What isn't a joke that I'll never continue Hohow's story. And before you ask, no, never done drugs, never hallucinated. I wish at could do the latter to come up with a better substitute idea than this. Intentionally writing something bad hurts my head.


	8. Chapter 7: No Tricks

_Playing his stubby arms sore from pushing buttons. Carbuncle and Arle pressed onward on this quest to retrieve the overdue book. Was it worth it at this point?_

_Whatever the case was, Suketoudara was having the time of his life. A meteor struck the ground right next to him. Suketoudara wasn't raised in a barnacle, he knew those things were radioactive. Which is why he knew not to clam up and fugu this oppor_ tuna _ty. He touched the rock and then, this is no fluke, he became_ Angel Suketoudara-fish, dancer supreme.

_He became more snappery, improved reflexes, more suited for dances, he could hear the bass better, a better sense of porpoise, among other splashing things nobody ever sawfish. He basically became the most powerful dancing being in the whale world. Scratch that. THE WHOLE WORLD._

_Too bad you won't get to sea anemone of it. Miles away from him Arle casually mentioned to Carbuncle she doesn't believe in angels. And Suketoudara lost his power on the spot, which didn't kelp him at all. They had their battle not too long after. And she scalloped him._

_Fin._

**Chapter 7: No Tricks**

It certainly was a great morning to Silvana, no school, no training, no dream that woke her up. Wearing plaid pajamas. Just Silvana and her favorite breakfast: Curry! She couldn't wait to sink her teeth into it. Her mouth started watering. Killjoy in 3… 2… 1…

*Some knocking at the door* *Sigh* "Time to let it grow cold." The knocking continued. "I'm coming!" She put on her mask and dashed across from the kitchen to the hallway to her caravan's door.

To her surprise, there was a behemoth of a canine in front of her. It was red with what seemed to be winged and covered in armour. His face was covered thanks to his helmet, a pair of yellow eyes glowing in the shadow. Sitting on its hind legs it was really tall, he could topple the caravan over if he wanted to. He looked pretty neat.

"Hi there, need something?"

"Down here." Said an unamused voice. Sil looked down, it was a really short girl. Sil found her size kinda humorous, she looked about as old as Amitie, yet so small.

She held in her laughter. "Sorry, I didn't see you there." Blame the van's step. On further inspection. "I didn't order a maid. But go ahead, there's a ladder in the attic if you can't reach-"

"SILENCE!" The maid pulled a scary face, emitted an eerie aura, and pointed her dowsing sticks at Sil. Both Sil and the dog were surprised, Sil more than the dog. But that aura did not go with that height. "FOR YOUR INSOLENCE FOR ATTACKING LEMRES, I SHALL INFLICT A HEX UPON YOU IF YOU DO NOT REPENT!"

Sil, slightly frightened and unsure, figured out who this is based on conversations she had. "Fuh fuh… huh." She chuckled nervously. "I'm guessing you're that occulty girl, Feli?"

"A NAME YOU SHALL REMEMBER ONCE I CURSE YOU THAT'll AFFECT YOUR LOVED ONES IF YOU DON'T DO WHAT I SAY!" Still creepy faced Feli threatened, the sticks still pointing at Sil's head.

Sil stopped fearing Feli, she'd like a small child playing a robber. An overacted robber. "Jokes on you, I have no loved ones!" 'Besides Sig that is… OW! I gotta stop self-belittling myself.'

"What? I was sure you'd have some. I sensed you had many." Feli looked like she couldn't believe she was wrong.

"Whatever. What'dya want from me with your kind act of blackmail? Of which I'm sure  _Lemres_ wouldn't approve of."

She was trying tick Feli off now. "YOU DARE INS-"

"I'll listen, no curse needed." Sil told Feli as calmly as Sil wants her to be.

"Lemres is somewhere in town and my  _dog_ ," Feli said with a slightly noticeable degree of annoyance.

*Whine…*

"Baldanders, followed me again. I want you to tell your ring leader to tell your tamer to take care of him and maybe teach him some manners."

"I'm the ringleader, and we have no tamers. But'll see what I can do." Sil shrugged. "Come'ere, boy." Sil gestured the dog to come to her with a smile.

*Whine* Baldanders solemnly obeyed, as he advanced towards the masked pajama woman.

He stared back at his beloved mistress with his adorable, puppy dog, demon eyes. Feli sighed "You know I'll be back Bal. I gotta take care of things first." The wicked goth turned around.

"Wait." Sil stopped her. "How do I take care of him?"

Feli answer was barely useful. "Bal will explain."

"You're lucky I slightly understand dog!" Sil yelled at the girl in the distance. Baldanders clawed his mistress bye. Who knows how harsh this masked creep will do?

Silvana looked up to the dog who's a bit down. She approached.

*Hiss!*

"Don't worry, I won't tame you if you don't want if you don't break anything, 'kay? I couldn't care less following Shorty's orders if you don't want to." Sil patted him on the back.

"Woof…" The hellhound was relieved to hear that at least.

"I'll get changed, then we'll figure something out." Sil pointed backwards into the hall. But she stood there for a few more seconds looking and thinking about some use she could get out of Baldanders.

“…”   
“…”   
“…”   
“…”

“Do you have fire breath?”   
“Woof?”   
“To reheat my curry.”   
“Yap.”   
“Sigh.”

*Later*

"Fetch!" Sil threw the disc she dug out of the circus' storage. Baldanders ran after it.

Sil continued their little conversation. "From a different world too, huh?"

"Woof, woof?"

"Through sheer determination!" Sil said with bravado. "And a lot of luck." The bravado deflated a bit. "Little luck." Thoughts of several no results and wrong worlds visited raced back to her mind. "Bad luck. I'm happy enough, for now, I guess, I don't have a reason to return to my world yet. How you get here?" She asked to suppress her annoyance.

"Yap, yap, yap, yap!"

"Whoa! Was it by complete accident?"

*Hiss!*

"Okay, okay sorry I asked."

Just about Sil was to throw the disc again something poked her back. It was Sig's ladybug, who occasionally accompanied the red-armed bug lover. The bug was a swell guy most of the time and usually kept out of conversations and fun time.

But that's a different story, for the bug carried a letter. "Shoot! How could I forget? Gimme a sec, Balders." Sil snatched the letter and the bug went home.

> " _hey sil oshion prince wants my help agaim so i gotta call it off sorry. i promise next time well spent som time togetter. Sig._ "

This was about the third time in a row. Sil flared up little. "Stupid shrimp!"

"Woof." Baldanders replied. Distracting from her anger and an incoming rant. And quite possibly more… "Woof? Woof."

"No, I'm not nuts for him! He's just my only friend!"

Baldanders didn't mean to tick her off. *Whine* "Yap, yap, yap."

"Sorry, your accent made a few words gibberish."

Baldanders repeated.

“'Sorry for being concerned. Mistress gets kinda scary obsessing over that no good, not enough, Lemres'? Is that what you said?

"Yap!" The titan confirmed.

"Why?"

"Woof woof woof." And that explained everything.

"Ah."

*Lunch*

"She did what?" Silvana asked as flipped a few burgers on the barbeque.

*Whine*

"And it got stuck in your coat?"

"Yap."

"How I am supposed to react to that if I can't call Feli out on it?"

"Woof."

"Okay, I'll try: That's ruff."

*Hiss! Hiss!*

"Oh come on. You do know what I am, right? I know I'm not good at it but gotta joke sometimes." Sil looked down. Oh yeah, burgers! "Your's done." Baldanders' tongue stuck out in anticipation. "Here."

Baldanders munched it. He didn't have to chew long before it went down to the tube. The whole burger fit in his mouth. It didn't go unnoticed.

"Eh. I forgot you're bigger than me.  _Way_  bigger." Sil was kinda hungry for the burger below her, it was a really small grill, only has place for two burgers. But beastie here probably needs more. There's more where they came from, but still. She asked him about this dilemma.

His answer was an excited *Yapyapyayapyapyap!*. That roughly translates lates to: (Why yes, Madam. I do would like another burger if you don't mind.) Sil begrudgingly gave the second one to the dog.

It went down the hatch. "Woofwoof~" He thanked. "Woof. Yap yap yap, woof?"

"Didn't get that. 'Why I'm so nice?' Is that whatcha said?" Baldanders nodded. Sil didn't know how to answer this, maybe there was something lost in translation? "It's nothing special giving you that burger." Baldanders asked his question again. Sil decided to just directly answer him. She gave it some serious consideration. "Besides, admittedly, fearing your mistress' wrath?"

"Woof!" After a year of studying you'd come to the conclusion that it means 'Yes!'.

Definitely some translation issue at play. But it gave Sil something to think about. Giving some more food who needs more food is normal right? She's not some soulless creature, was she? She'd like to think despite her best attempts to differentiate herself, Sil liked to think she had  _her_  heart. Granted her own heart was clouded in darkness for the longest time through no fault but her own. But it's more of a see-through mist now. At least that's what she hoped.

"Woof?" The dog said to get Silvana out of her train of thought and remind her he'd had a question.

"My answer is: Iunno." She said with an academy award winning shrug.

*Later*

The rest of the day was kinda boring for Silvana. Doing mostly things the dog wanted. Thankfully she saw the dwarf queen Feli in the distance.

She spoke to Baldanders one more time one-to-one. "Looks like your mistress is back. Can you convince her to not to attack me in the future, Balders?" She request that favor as sweet as possible.

*Whine* It disappointed Sil, but she got it.

"Fair enough, I can take you both on." She half-joked.

_**Next up: An assignment** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original upload date: Aug 16, 2017
> 
> Author Notes Archived:
> 
> [B]Author's Soapbox (Please try to read):[B]
> 
> I apologize. I do that generally say for everything I do, but this time I mean it more than usual. I feel like I've written everyone slightly off-character so far (Besides Hohow Bird, that one's intentional), despite my best efforts. I even made notes of what the character are like, even ones that probably won't show their faces.
> 
> I really want to do Puyo fans justice with an acceptable fic, I'm sure you've noticed they're kinda lacking in quantity. But maybe I'm off myself, maybe you guys think it's passable? I wanna know your opinion on it because it kills me. The ones I'm especially concerned about are: Sig (I just never know when to make him speak), Klug, Raffine (I know she's a massive Jerk with a capital J, but am I overdoing it?), Lidelle (though I'm not entirely sure how I'm doing her wrong), Amitie (I feel like I'm making her too dumb or childish sometimes, I know she's not the brightest but I feel I'm over playing it), Feli (Perhaps fitting of her profession, I can't get into her head, or even process what makes this loony tick, ditto on how she speaks but that might just be my unfamiliarity with seances and divinations), even Sil to extent (trying to emulate jerk Arle from earlier games, but I barely count this one, they're easy enough to excuse away. She's also a borderline OC in my eyes, almost a different person. Still, never sure how much Arle, evil/slightly immoral or something new into it. I fail at the evil bit though) and many others.
> 
> Explain in a review if you actually have a review of this chapter or the fic in general so far to go along with it, or PM me. Feel free to complain is all I'm saying, just let me know when I do something wrong. I prefer the stress of knowing what's wrong to the stress of not being sure. The opposite is welcome too I guess.
> 
> [B]Author's Notes:[B]
> 
> Another one I didn't like. The intention was to show similarity between Feli and Sil. I didn't have the gut or writing chops to follow up on it. The next one should be fun to write at least. It contains something other chapters don't: a small [B][I]ADVENTURE![I][B]
> 
> This chapter may prove to be useless in the long run, but that's good 'cause everything that happened so far is all according Xehanort's plan thanks to time travel. But seriously, the filler will cease around 13 or 14. Unless I can make them more relevant like I did with last chapter's ending.
> 
> One last thing: I'm playing [I]Okage[I] (on and off), [I]Hyrule Warriors Legends[I] 100% (On break), [I]Bravely Second[]I (on hold), [I]Dragon Quest Heroes[I] 100%, [I]Disney's Alice in Wonderland[I] on DS, [I]999[I], [I]Blaster Master Zero[I] (Shovel Knight) and [I]Sonic Mania[I], and last but certainly not least: [I]Kingdom Hearts[I]. Most of it on PS4, because it dawned on me that KHIII is coming out next year, and I wanna get caught up on that dumb retcon filled swiss cheesy plot. Also I'm creeping ever so closer to getting a job.
> 
> So to compress the above for a FanFiction reading audience: Updates'll become more infrequent in the future. But I'll do my best to write when I can.
> 
> Deleted Scene: "I might have to cancel hanging out with Sig again." Sig cancels. "I wanted to cancel it!"


	9. Chapter 8: A Yeti's no Joke

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sil and Sig go mountain hiking for school.

_Having out danced a fish at Puyo, Suketoudara splashed our heroes wet for defeating him. That would not sound too bad. Especially for Carbuncle, who just shook it off. Arle had the problem of already wearing some heavy clothing articles, and now the water was weighing her down. It was also kinda chilly where they were, Arle could get sick._

_After a few minutes of running and they, fortunately, came across a quaint solitary cottage. There was smoke coming out of its smokestack. Arle lit up. 'A warm place to take shelter!' "C'mon Carby! Let's get inside!" Carbuncle nodded. They sprinted towards their goal._

_Arle and Carbuncle knocked on the door in the rhythm of_ Shave and a Haircut.  _Arly and Carb alternating between each note, finishing together. They high fived._

" _Coming!" A voice said inside. A_ familiar  _voice said inside. A_ familiar feather plucking  _voice said inside. The door creaked open to a sour looking_ familiar  _face. "Arle." The door opener said as calm as she possibly could, which was difficult for her._

_"Witch!" Arle said loudly to the rival wearing her usual green robes. Arle explained her problem. Witch begrudgingly complied._

" _Fine, you can go inside. BUT BE QUIET! I'm_ _ **this**_ _close to getting my potion for my witch exam." Witch was dead serious and Arle could tell. "So keep your pet in check." Normally Arle would defend Carbuncle from naming calling, but she needed Witch's hospitality. It's also why Arle decided not to call her out for what she did to Harpy until she's warmed up._

_All three of 'em were in the living room, the duo at the fireplace, one clutching the other tightly. Witch was standing next to the dinner table which supported several beakers, colored fluids, and some weird things._

_Witch was holding two beakers in each hand. One with green fluid the with red. She changed the fluids between the two for a while. Reading a spellbook. Arle just watched._

_After a while Witch poured one of the liquids into a pot. She got several of the table and muttered out loud to herself she dropped items in: "Some teeth of a cockatrice, horrid flute music of a brat, an Owlbear mauling, a teal Puyo, acknowledgment that Mamono exists, and lastly the feather of a siren."_

_Arle’s eyes widened. She wasn’t a crafter of potions, but she figured confusing Harpy’s feather for a siren’s feather(, which a not a thing,) can’t be a good thing. Arle leaped out the way for safety. Unharmed by the explosion._

_All that was left of Witch was a chicken with a green hat. The next five minutes was spent undoing the hex with Puyos._

**Chapter 8: A Yeti's no Joke**

School's finally out. And everyone's been assigned to observe, document and take pictures of the local creatures. But Silvana had something else in mind. She got teamed up with Sig, who she convinced to go mountain climbing.

Sil heard of a rumor of a hermit yeti living near the peak of Zigzag Peak, something many haven't tried to visit, so no one failed it yet. A semi-reliable source she knows of said peak told her so. Silvana made sure she mentioned it to no one to secure no competition with the likes of the Four-eyed Brain Klug and Beauty 'n Brawn Raffine. She didn't even mention it to her partner.

"Why you wanna do what?" Sig didn't come across as too shocked. But that was mostly because, like usual, he seemed to be barely in touch with of the world of the awake.

"You heard what I said, Sig." Sil folded her arms teasingly. "If we can snap a picture of the beast we'll definitely get the top grade!" Sil said all excited like.

"Why? You get good grades while not even trying." Sig scratched his head. Sil was more than happy enough to explain Sig's confusion away.

"Because this is a great excuse curb my boredom, Sig!"

"You lost me."

Sil rolled her eyes. "We basically go on an adventure for a school assignment, because I want a break from the nerve wrecking that my circus life can be."

"I get it now. I'll go get great grunkle Andere's mountain climbing gear. Seeya at the mountain foot." Sig left. Sil didn't say anything out of all the convenience of it.

She didn't think of gear like that at all. She'd just do it a with her hands and magic.

*Ready, at ZigZag's foot*

Sig and Sil equipped themselves with the necessary gear. Sil asked Sig what every item did just to be safe.

"Oversized ski clothes."

“Oversized ski clothes.”  
“To keep us warm at the peak.”   
“A tether.” “To catch one of us, should we fall.”   
“Pickaxes.”   
“I think we need to use them to climb.”

Sil became kinda unsure about this. What a coincidence, Sig was unsure what everything did. He made some guesses.

“Staples.”  
“To make ladders?”   
“Safety Nets?”   
“They might be parachutes?…”

“…We don’t need earmuffs, Sig.”  
“But it’ll get cold, won’t it?”   
“But these Ski masks cover our ears anyway. Anyways: pencil and paper…”

No need to hear the rest. The 'muffs were left behind.

They climbed really hard before they found a flat ground place to rest. On the way, a constant noise was heard.

“Let’s rest.”  
“‘Kay.”

They sat down with their backs leaning against the mountain. Sil looked slightly to her right. It was a sign, Sil read it.

" _Valley of Hohow. Do not even think of walking past unless already deaf or crazy._ " Just barely over the edge, there were some multicolored figures flapping about.

"Hmm? What about walking past the a valley."

"You just committed a thought crime, Sig." Sil was on autopilot when she made that joke, because her ears tuned in on that valley.

"…hmhmmhohohmmhohmmhohhmmhohmmhomhomhohohmmhohmmhomhomhohohmmhmmhohohohohmmhohohmmhohmmhohhmmhohmmhohohohmmhomhomhohohmmhohmmhomhomhohohmmhmmhohohohohmmhohohmmhohmmhohhmmhohmmhohohmhmmhohohmmhohmmhohhmmhohmmhomhomhohohmmhohmmhomhomhohohmmhmmhohohohohmmhohohmmhohmmhohhmmhohmmhohohohmmhomhomhohohmmhohmmhomhomhohohmmhmmhohohohohmmhohohmmhohmmhohhmmhohmmhoho…"

"Sig." Sil said both defeated and annoyed. "I think I figured out what those earmuffs are for…"

"Think I do too…" Sig plugged his ears.

*One tedious backtrack and a risky climb to their destination…*

Our two students made it. They were at the top! It was surprisingly wide with a modestly sized cave and a two-segmented snowman, besides its yellow and orange scarf and a purple scholar hat, both damaged, covered in snow was featureless. Presumably, because they were behind it. The snowman faced the cave.

Sil took out a notebook to write down her findings. "Take pictures of the area, Sig."

"'Kay."

"Little sign of the Yeti up here." Sil wrote down. "But there's definitely some activity up here if the snowman and…" Sil looked around for some bigfootprints, but they must've been filled in with the snow. "That's about it. The cave…" Sil stopped writing. "Let's go explore that cave."

They did. They lit Sig's Grunkle's lantern. "Huh." That pretty much summed up their surprise. There was a plain bed and that comes with it, a dinner table and some chairs, a bookcase with a variety of books consisting of mostly high reading levels, a punching bag, a telescope and a nice poster to tie the whole room together. Most of the furniture was bigger than usual. Sig started making pictures.

Sil's eyes drew to a picture frame on the desk beside the bed. It was of six young kids having fun building a snowman. Aside from one, all of them looked familiar. One purple-clad, glasses-wearing nerd. A pink haired expensively dressed girl. A blondie with a red hat too big for her head. Looks like she'd had the most fun. A short green haired girl with a bob cut, some yellow knobs stuck out of it. A really, really big round kid. And an unemotive kid with a happy spirit sticking out who couldn't have been confused for anything else with his red arm.

"Si-" Sil wanted to let her friend see this. But-

"BRUUUUUUUUUUUUUAAAAAAWRR!"

Shivering, their necks turned towards the sound. It was the snowman from outside!? It's alive and about 1.5 times bigger than them. Its bottom segment was blank aside from the torn scarf. Its top segment houses its face and its arms. The arms were very big and muscley. Its mouth was comprised of small gravel stones, shifting in whatever shape the mouth needed. Its nose was a carrot of course, which supported some circular cracked glasses, and behind those glasses some buttons. Its scholar cap was also damaged. It did look familiar though and so did the scarf… Wait. A kneesock around its neck?

"WHO DARES INFILTRATE YETI'S COZY ABODE!?"

"Y-y-you're the y-y-y-yeti?" Fearing for their lives, Sil managed to muster up some courage to speak up against the golem. While of course hiding behind Sig, even though her magic was probably better magic to defend themselves.

"YES, ME YETI. WHAT IT TO YOU CRIMINALS?!" Yeti hunched over a bit. Looming over the teens. "ME HAVE NOTHING WORTH SWIPING, AT ALL, HONEST!"

"We're trying to study you for a school assignment." Sig said as stonefaced as possible, even managing not to stutter. But he wasn't fooling Silvana. The spirit usually sticking out of Sig hid behind her.

"ME SKEPTICAL, YOU CARRY BIG BAGS AND WEAR MASKS, I SHALL BURY YOU IN AVALANCHE! ME WIN, YOU LEAVE! YOU WIN, ME KEEP THROWING AVALANCHES UNTIL YOU LOSE." He clutched the two in his giant hands and took them outside. His victims awaiting the dreaded  _avalanches_.

'Oh, thank goodness. Avalanche means Puyo Puyo… Why not call it Puyo Puyo then! Calling it something else is dumb!' Sil thought. Our duo (or at least Sil) got the confidence to fight back knowing he's not gonna use brute force.

That confidence dipped hard, Yeti played really smart. He did his best to keep the team of two on their toes. He chained together an unsurvivable avalanche of Puyos. ARLE SHIELD… SIL SILD… SILVANA SHIELD ACTIVATED! Because writing Puyo battles is repetitive.

"WHAT THAT CHEATING RUBBISH? ME CHEAT TOO!" The coal hearted snow creature made up a super attack on the spot. He covered his opponents' top two Puyos in ice for a second. There was still breathing room for the S-Team. They managed to keep their field half-full despite the challenge. That didn't last long, Yeti got the slight edge over them.

“Too Bad…”   
“Fufufwuuuaah…”   
“ME CAN DO ANYTHING!!”

*No Retry, no Scene Select and no Main Menu option. Straight back into the story*

"Owie!" Sil squealed that understatement as she moved to search for her mask underneath the same rubble that knocked her mask off.

"ME WON. LEAVE MY HOME!"

"'Kay, 'kay! But we'd be gone faster if you helped us from this garbage!" Yeti gave a frown as he dug them out.

Sig reached out a hand to be tugged out. "WAIT A MINUTE!"

"Ow…" Sig quietly muttered to himself because of the volume.

"ME SO SORRY, ME DIDN'T RECOGNIZE SIG!" Yeti sped up the digging progress.

"Wha?" In stereo.

"DON'T RECOGNIZE YETI?"

"Hmmm… Not really."

Yeti seated himself on a rock near the edge to explain. "YOU AND FRIENDS MADE ME WHEN YOU WERE CHILDREN!"

Sil looked at Sig tapping his head. The picture from before made some more sense now. "Barely… Think it was Amitie's idea?"

"CORRECT, I WAS MADE IN THE IMAGE OF KLUG AND RAFFINE!"

Sil somehow simultaneously suppressed a quick snort of laughter and her lunch rising up. Everything made sense now. "So we really came up here to study for afar for school. But since our cover's blown mind if we just interview you?"

"ME DON'T MIND AT ALL! IF ME CAN SEE CREATORS AGAIN! ME STUCK UP HERE!… NICE BIRDIES GIVE ME STUFF!"

"Sure. My first two questions are: How are you alive and why live up here? Forget the second part, that's pretty obvious now I think about it."

"ACHOOOOOOO!" Yeti sneezed. Blowing the students and himself in opposite directions. Sig and Sil are safe, but Yeti tumbled down the mountain. The non-tumbling watched rolling right into the Valley of Hohow. There's no saving him now.

Sil felt kinda bad. 'However he was created, he probably had more soul than I do…'

They decided to study the next animal they saw because no one's gonna believe what they saw. Climbing wasn't fun, battling wasn't fun, they got a below average grade and got a cold. What an unfulfilling day.

_**Next up: Fun with masks!** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original upload date: Sep 8, 2017
> 
> Author Notes Archived:
> 
> [B]Author's Notes:[B]
> 
> Sonic and Puyo fans unite! Let's keep this truce going, I hate being on both sides of a war. That's a lie, I love it. But still, Sonic Mania did something neat and I'm happy for a change. The future of Puyo looks bright. And Sonic too I guess. I mean Mania is a contender for my top 15 favorite games.
> 
> I promised adventure but I kinda skimped out on it. Sorry.
> 
> It was either Yeti (voiced by Fred Tatasciore) or a dream sequence starring NiGHTS & Knuckles. But replace NiGHTS with Yeti and Knuckles with a supporting role similar to his appearance in [I]Sonic 3D: Flickies' Island[I]. It's open to interpretation if I am serious or not… And if I am, where am I serious.
> 
> Whatever the case above is, after the case above is after I'm done with this fanfic, I've been thinking writing my own fiction. Luckily for you, or maybe not, wait and see, it'll be a before this is over.
> 
> Yeti was supposed to be a snow hybrid of Raffine and Tarutaru. But I thought back to my description of Klug being brains and Raffine being Brawn I changed it at the last minute. It fit better. He also has a slight austrian accent, because Austria has mountains and Yeti live in a mountain. A logical connection.
> 
> In unrelated news I watched the first episode of the new Ducktales, and then a Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers episode. The quality of the writing is night and day.
> 
> Unrelated 2: I just remembered I actually knew a Sil. It was someone's mom but I can't remember if it was spelled with a Y or an I.
> 
> Last one I swear: I started watching Sonic Boom Season 2 and I'm jealous at its writers' ability to tell jokes.


	10. Chapter 9: Fun with Masks

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sil's sick.
> 
> Sil made some novelty masks. She brings them to school.

" _Bull's eye!" The archer was proud of herself hitting that target. Her friends applauded her. They were one step closer to their goal._

_"Good job Archie." Chico applauded her fellow unemployed circus college._

_*Groaawl* Dragon also gave his approval._

_They trained every day in hopes they can find there way out of obscurity and get employed again._

_Arle and Carbuncle walked by. That got their attention. "Hey, Arle! Wanna battle 3-on-1?" Archie proposed out of nowhere._

_"_ _How do you know my name?"_

_"We battled before! I helped you before! How could you forget?!"_

_"Sorry… I barely remember Cico and that dragon there."_

_"Gugugu? Gu gu guu. Gugugugugu."_

_"If Carbuncle could get our names right then there's no excuse."_  
  
"Let's Puyo!"

_That was reason enough to battle. At this point, Arle'll be overdue collecting that overdue book._

**Chapter 9: Fun with Masks**

Silvana was sick in bed for four days now, with only some books and cheap parlor tricks to entertain herself, and an extra pillow to hug and punch, to curb her stress and frustrations. She hoped she'd be healthy again two days from now. The only visitors where her circus buddies. She could've done without most of them. She became very- even more irritable.

There was some gentle knocking at her door. Finally! With some effort, she put her mask on. "Cawm in!" She said, nose stuffed. "Hai, Lidwell." Yes, it was Lidelle with a pot of Sil's favorite 'Good but not great soup' made by the imp herself and said that verbatim to her as well. It's an acquired taste.

"Hello, Miss Pierrot. Are you less loopy now? Everyone's been worrying about you."

Sil was too focused on the warmth in her head to catch that last part. "Loo*cough cough*phy?"

"Everyone walking by has heard you saying some weird things." Sil gulped, and then sneezed. "Bless you, Miss Pierrot."

"Things. Whath kindah loophy fings?" She really didn't want to know. But just in case she needs to do some damage control.

"Let me see… Mr. Gaeru said he overheard you talking to the curry I brought you named Tim." Sil's face grew even more red. "Miss Amitie heard you about moaning what sounded like 'sick' over and over." She was actually saying 'Sig' over and over… "Vento overheard a lot. His mask and your nose were really stuffed so he couldn't hear much. But he did hear something like. " _O'Karb E. Not Sylvania castle lee harl."_  I'm not sure if those are actually words."

'Never say that out loud again please. I'm lonely…' Silvana thought.

It's true, she kinda rambled to herself uncontrollably. Saying the most unfiltered on top of the head stuff before she catches herself. The moral of the story is that he should soundproof her caravan more. Lidelle had one more example for her but that one got too much personal info. "Shuth ith riwghth thewe, Lidwell!" *Sniffle*

Lidelle cowered behind her sleeves. "Eep! Did I say something wrong?…"

"Yesh." Blunt.

"I'm sorry. I have to bring the soup to Sig."

Sil upset Lidelle and felt bad about. Did she have a heart after all? Dunno. "Waith Lidwell!" "Hmm?"

"I jusph wanth you to know daph iff anywone hadyh to deliverr dath stuffff, I'm glad id's you."

Lidelle stared at the ill, she blinked a few times. "I'm deeply sorry to say this but you're still acting loopy."

'Is it that hard to believe I'm grateful for something?' "Aw'll be ffine, shay hai to Sigck forr me."

"I will."

"Oh andth thell your masked countherpard nod tho visid. I don'th wanna be ahnnoyed."

Lidelle would sheepishly twiddle with her fingers if she wasn't carrying that pot. "I don't think I can promise that. Bye."

Silvana was alone again. The thought of Vento made her ramble to herself again. Next time she snapped out of it she had a funny idea. She'll work on it right awa- *A 16-chain of coughs, sneezes, and headaches.* On second thought, first, she should probably get better.

*Enough time that Sil's healthy again*

Everyone was early today, Ms. Accord must've been working on some last minute things. The students did their own thing during this time, be it double checking homework, striking conversation and/or lollygagging.

Sil wasn't here yet. She had something in mind. For her first and only trick: she walked to her desk. "Hiya, Sil, nice t-" Amitie interrupted herself when she saw Silvana. She caught everyone's eye.

"Salutations, everyone." Sil the impressive walked to her desk. "I assume you mouth breathers have been doing well in my absence?" She said as condescending as possible.

Over her regular mask was a mask of lesser quality with Klug's face crudely drawn over it, and on top of that, she had some lensless glasses. She mimicked Klug's mannerisms like adjusting glasses. She gained a few chuckles.

"ARE YOU MOCKING M-"

"No doubt about that." Sil replied lightning quick in Klug's tone. She took off that mask, she decided had enough fun it for now. "Fufufu, I thought you're supposed to be the genius?" She smirked as she used her own condescending tone. She tried to adjust the glasses but she already forgot that she took them a few seconds ago. "And a genius would've known that copying is the sincerest form of flattery?"

"Pah, as an entertainer you should that figure of speech is bad for business."

Sil was disappointed, she hoped Klug would take the bait so she say something like: 'It's not in this case. I thought to live up to her job for once.' Instead: "…You win." She shrugged trying to play the cool card.

"There! That will teach for mocking me."

"Sorry, I thought to live up to the job for once. But I respect your wishes." Sil waited for Klug to go back to peacefully go back to whatever was doing to say something. "Because your voice hurts to imitate." She earned one more angry glare from Klug. 'This is fun.'

"Sil."

The harlequin turned towards the voice. "What is it Amitie?" Silvana's tolerance towards her was a bit higher than usual.

“Can I have a mask?”  
“What do you mean? Ya want one for your own?”   
“You got it.”   
“I got some more with me, wait till recess.”   
“Okee.”

Ms. Accord was taking her time. Sil decided to have some more with her masks. She had a mask of Ms. Accord and play with the chalkboard but that may cause some trouble. She decided to put on a mask of Raffine, that will certainly lead to less trouble.

She had a great time silently imitating the haughty jerkface, the pointing, the winking, mouthing of "Oh, La-Ti-Da!" and the one thing she couldn't imitate as well, martial arts.

Raffine had enough, she literally kicked Sil's literal butt to help simulate the pain Raffine usually receives. "I deserved that one." Sil rubbed the hurting bit.

"Miss Silvana, You can mock me all you want."

"Aside from your beauty?"

"And my muscle tone."

"Lack of magical prowess." Klug chipped in.

"Greed?" Sig guessed.

"And your horrible personality? OUCH!" Raffine twirled Sil so she could kick her again.

"MY POINT IS that my training is a delicate process which  _does not care_  for it to be mocked by a clown!" Raffine sufficiently took out her short-lived angry out on Sil. Despite Klug and Sig’s comments.

"Now, now kiddies." Ms. Accord finally showed her tardy face.

'Saved by the bell I guess?'

"Myew can fight nyafter school." Popoi swung cutely about.

*Recess*

Amitie, Sig, and Lidelle gathered around Sil. "So you all want to try it?" All three of them said yes in their own way. "Okay." Sil pulled some masks out of her shoulder bag including a non-expressive version of her own. "Don't pick yourself, and be careful choose who impersonate. Getting kicked hurts… Sitting down hurts…" 'Ai… Raffine must know the most painful spots to hit.' Was on Sil's mind as she put the non-chosen masks back in her bag.

Amitie picked the Sig mask lightning quick.

Lidelle gently picked the Pierrot mask.

Sig silently played eenie meenie picked which lent him the Amitie mask.

All three of them put their masks on.

Since both Sig and Lidelle aren't very talkative to begin with Amitie spoke up first. "Oo. Look at the butterfly~" She pointed at the nearest bug. She tried to imitate Sig's awkward voice. It was kinda poor but she tried. She also had a hard time imitating Sig's energyless stature. Sil had a good laugh at the voice.

"Like, get real, I'm the real Amitie. And I'm gonna study hard to become a wicked cleverer magic user." Either Sig tried or he didn't, either way, it was kinda was energyless. Sil continued laughing, Amitie and Lidelle joined in on the laughing. Same kinda laugh as Sil and a polite giggle respectively.

"Your turn Lidelle." Amitie nudged.

"O-okay…"

…

Lidelle shuddered.

…

"Um… Liddy?" Amitie pulled up her mask and spoke as herself. "You okay?" The shuddering Lidelle looked really uncomfortable.

Sig walked up the wind imp and with one finger lifted up the mask.

"I'm sorry Miss Silvana, may I pick a different mask?" Lidelle blurted out.

"Huhwha Why?"

"I've trouble being abrasive and demeaning to people."

Sil looked at Lidelle, at the Pierrot mask in on her sleeves, back at Lidelle's sweet face with a tear in it and back at the mask. Sil choice to ignore the hopefully unintentional insult. She did give Amitie a mean glare when she giggled at the abrasive bit.

"Try it, Liddy. This is more fun than that time when Sig and I switched clothes~"

"Huh?" Sil didn't know what to think about Amitie's Sig impression containing both enthusiasm and a hint of nostalgia. Sig looked nostalgic too.

"I-I can't…"

"I betcha you're scared Sil'll be mad at you if you impersonate her." Sig tried channeling Amitie again. Lidelle's body language didn't deny it. "Sil won't ge-"

Meanwhile, Sil was deep in thought of how Amitie and Sig would look in each other's outfits. Strangely she thought Amitie looked bett- "Sil?" Sig's arm nudged Silvana. "Please wake up."

"Huh?"

"You won't get offended if Lidelle does imitate you, right?"

Sil took a good look at Lidelle. "Y-yeah put the mask and say what do you wanna say. I'll consider an… um… exercise in giving criticism to you. And receiving for me." 'And cancel my self-lessons in improv.'

Lidelle gulped. "I-I'll t-try."

Drumroll…

"Hiya, I'm Miss Silvana, and I'm straight up grumpy pants and don't care about anything."

…Silence. No real immediate reactions, besides Amitie's lips trying desperately to keep closed, and no one's even stunned. Just silence.

"H-How was that?" Lidelle asked sweetly.

Sil wasn't sure how to answer this one. And how can she express without proving Lidelle right? It did lightly tap a nerve. "Clearly you're not one for character study." That may've not the best thing to say…

Amitie released her laughter from the tyranny of her lips. "Don't listen to Grumpy Pants. That was great, Lidelle."

"Really?"

"Well, the mannerisms were perfect. But the wording wasn't." Some constructive critiSIGsm there.

…I didn't like it." That's all Sil had the say about. Lidelle was satisfied.

"Your turn, Sil!" Amitie cheered.

"Wha?"

"I did Sig, Sig did me. Liddy did you. Wouldn't it be wicked if you do Lidelle?"

"Sounds fun." Sig butted in, and so did Lidelle.

"I'm curious too."

Silvana felt the weight of the unmasked stares of the three who she probably was closest too. Peer pressure in other words. This is a new sensation. "I'm not gonna win this, am I?"

"Nope." The Amitie and Sig stereo set replied. "Fine, just don't attack me, Lidelle. I know it's not in your nature, but my butt still hurts and I don't wanna take a chance. The universe is not kind to me."

"Then we'll make it a lesson in receiving criticism for you, and a lesson taking it for you."

"But I'm an entertai- Egh… Whatever, fine…" 'This girl sometimes, I swear.' Sil grabbed the Lidelle mask.

Sil put it on.

…

…

"Um… Sil?"

"I'm getting into character."

…

…

…

"Miss Silvana?"

"Almost done."

…

…

…

…

"Weird, you didn't need this much prep time to mimic Raffine." Amitie took an annoying time to be observant.

"'Kay, okay, I confess… I've got a hard time playing anyone who's not like me." 'Ouch, that hit a bit too close to home than expected. Don't let it show, Arlvana.'

It showed.

"There no shame in that. You're good at other things." Amitie put her hand on Sil's shoulder.

“Please don’t…”   
“Okee.”

"Wait, does that mean you think you're like Klug?"

"And Miss Raffine?"

"Shut it!" Sil lashed slightly out at Sig and Lidelle thanks that self-deprecation. But said lashing relieved her of that. She tried getting back in the groove with some good ol' fashioned snark. "Sorry. Just stop making me hate you guys." 'You two are the only ones I like. Ouch! Why do I keep doing this?'

"Sorry." Both Sig and Lidelle apologized.

"No, I'm sorry."

“Sil?”   
“Amitie?”   
“You’re being shy about playing being shy?”   
“Hrmm… I’ll do the Lidelle impression now, just give me a few more seconds.”

Sil figured she could channel it into the performance. Sil first made sure the Lidelle mask was still on.

Drumroll…

Sil tucked her arms inside her jacket's sleeves and hid her face behind it. "Eep! Don't look at- That was bad I'm so sorry Lidelle, I regret everything."

"It wasn't that bad." Did Lidelle mean it or did she not give criticism like promised? Sil wasn't too sure, but at least the king and royal adviser of honesty agreed.

"I've had enough." Sil sighed, putting the Lidelle mask back in the bag. But a quick glance two certain masks made her change her mind.

Sil, being sneaky when she needs to be, silently put the Klug mask near Raffine, and the Raffine mask near Klug. Silvana enjoyed the fireworks that ensued, despite what the others thought of this particular action this was a fun day.

*A few days ago*

"No fairh Sigck, you goth betther fashter than me…" Sil whined.

"Sorry, I'll try stay sick longer next time."

"I didn'th mean ith like thath, Sigck."

…

"Um… Can I… Uhm… Cannn… Uh. Hugyou?" Sil felt really awkward asking that.

"Of course." Sig didn't even hesitate. He inched closer and was in the clutches of Silvana once again.

"I misshed you." *Sniffle*

_**Next up: Good question…** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original upload date: Sep 18, 2017
> 
> Author Notes Archived:
> 
> [B]Author's Request:[B]
> 
> One of the premise of a future chapter was, and I quote "[I]Hohow Bird annoys everyone with his ventriloquism[I]". In fact it was supposed to be the NEXT part. It's a bit too similar to this one in retrospect. For the few reading this: If you have a premise to share, go ahead and share/negotiate, just nothing too dynamic changing. Does not have to include Hohow Bird. If not I'll improv, steal, play a frantic song on kazoo, or do a premise twice. Or maybe write something new.
> 
> [B]Author's Notes:[B]
> 
> Archie = Archan just in case it wasn't obvious. It's a name that needed some localization. Also apologies if I got these three wrong. There's no translated games with them in them as far as I know. That's why they're so shallow. I couldn't do some super research but I'm sick, have a headache, at the moment of finishing that skit. And now I don't have to do a sick chapter I had planned later on. Or could do it, whatever.
> 
> Funny coincidence actually. I wrote Sil and Sig sick last part. Then the next day I had the bike on my way to driving lessons in a heavy rainstorm and got slightly ill myself. Than I thought: 'Hmm… I get kinda loopy when sick if I don't catch myself. Perhaps this could a fun concept for the beginning and can finally get rid of a few non-sequiturs I have lying about. Me, you're lousy.'
> 
> This mask premise could be used to get everyone's frustrations out on each other. Maybe on a later date, because I wanted to write something light hearted and fun. Sorry to be a downer, but while I'm increasingly convinced I don't know what fun feels like, I enjoy writing a chapter for a change.
> 
> Don't know how write how people with stuffed noses speak down on text.
> 
> Deleted Scene: "I would go full costume, but didn't have time and I don't think old bone brain would let me wear it."


	11. Chapter 10: Slumber

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silvana got invited to Amitie's slumber party. All classmates invited. She reluctantly goes.

" _Hmm, what is this? An incredible source of magic that erects my senses this much? This magical pulsing rivals Arle's. Strangely familiar too. The time for rambling is over, but let's go over my strategy now, just in case. I'll hunt my victim down, banter, defeat opponent, and then finally tie my opponent up to make resistance impossible so I can drain the magic with ease. It's the most honourable way." Needless to say, the dark mage Schezo went on his mission._

" _Gugu gugu gugugu, guguguguuu?"_

_"No, I don't think I'd survive a one versus three match against the Dark Prince, Rulue and…"_

_"Be my desi- Arle?"_

_"Speak of the Prince. Hi Schezo…" Arle sighed. She really just wanted to get that darn book from the Dark Prince already with minimal shenanigans. Of which the Prince will no doubt provide._

" _Gu gu gu gu gugugu?"_

_"I haven't really noticed, but you're right, Carby._ Why do you sound so surprised to see me, Schezo? _"_

_"Your magic felt different, it caught me off guard is all. But enough of this, I am here to strip you."_

" _Please tell you're talking about my magic. And the answer in no, Creeper!"_

_The name calling got Schezo riled up. "You say no, yet your magic is more than willing. There's no skirting me."_

_"Scheeeeezo, I'm gonna pretend you said 'There's no skirting me' to make me feel slightly better. How come you never catch yourself? I'm gonna call you 'Creepo' until you do to save time pointing it out."_

_The dark mage growled with anger. "We'll save on even more time than that! We'll make this struggle quick and painless. Unless you want my sword thrusted inside of you." Schezo pointed his sharp-pointed iron stick at Arle's face._

_"Creepo."_

**Chapter 10: Slumber**

*Ding-Dong* Silvana rang the doorbell of this modest-looking house. She swung around her shoulder bag back and forward awaiting the door's opening, pondering if she really did she wanna do this? Too late to go away now.

With no warning the door went open faster than lightning, a lanky, blond, bushy mustachioed man wearing glasses and Oshare Magazine's sixty-fifth worst tackiest sweater. He had an oppressive atmosphere and a nasty soul stealing glare standing upright staring down on the poor circus clown with his fists on his hip. Sil was too scared to say anything. She didn't want to go like this. NOT LIKE THIS!

"Bwahahaha! Gets them every time." The man's game was mood whiplash it seemed, since he became a lot more goofy. He slapped his knee. "Well, every _first_ time anyway." The man smiled. "How ya doing?"

Despite the fact (or may because of it) that the man's actions were part of a prank. Sil was still at unease. "Y-Y-You must b-be A-Amitie's dad. I'm…"

"The circus leader Pierrot, I love your shows. My daughter's upstairs."

Sil's ears picked the faint sound of doors opening upstairs.

"Hiya, Sil, glad you made it!" Amitie waved from above.

Sil shakily and lazily waved back. "Hi Amitie." Sil climbed the stair. After meeting Amitie's dad this day could only get better.

"Say, Ami, dear, if you can convince her to give me free tickets, that be swell." Sil picked up that Mr. Amitie's Dad wasn't too serious.

"Get real, Dad!" Sil thought it was best not to get caught in the crossfire and kept her mouth shut.

"Perhaps, later. Enjoy the slumber party, Miss Pierrot. Don't let the bedbugs bite. Let me know when you need something. And if you get Ami _tired [Am I tired]_ then go to sleep."

"DAAAD!" Amitie yelled. Mr. Amite's Dad stuck his tongue out and laughed to himself. Amitie was positively agitated, she clutched Sil by her jacket sleeve.

'What's going on?' Sil thought all wall-eyed as Amitie dragged her to her room.

As soon as Amitie's door closed, Sil suddenly felt really energized. As if she's in an intense horror novel when it suddenly turned into a fast-paced slapstick comedy.

"I'm so, so, sorry about my dad." Amitie was super embarrassed. "He can suck the fun out of any room by just being there."

"I-I've noticed. It must be the mustache."

"It isn't."

Sil has yet to recover. "Is he always like this?" Sil nervously rubbed her tugged spot.

"Nope, you should see him on a day where he's only moping around. Heebie-jeebies doesn't even to begin to describe it." The girls shuddered. "Let's not leave this room." They agreed amongst themselves.

"So where's everyone?"

"Well, Lidelle had a prior appointment, Ribbitie's busy managing your circus, Sig's late, Raffine said no and Klug said he had to clean his glasses and ran the other way."

"So only Sig, huh?"

"If he doesn't get lost."

"I found it with ease, Sig'll find it."

"Yeah, he's been here before too."

…

"There were some otherworldly friends I wanted to invite."

Sil could see where this is going. 'Play dumb Sil.' "Is it this 'Ringo', you've been talking about?"

"Yeah! But I was also gonna invite Maguro and Arle. But they couldn't make it…"

'Dodged a bullet there.' "How did you convince me to come again?"

"I don't remember."

"Me neither, that's why I asked."

"You can leave if you want." Amitie offered with a tiny smidge of sadness in her voice.

"I can't leave even if I wanted to, Amitie, your dad's out there. And don't wanna hear him comment about it from him."

"Eh-heh. Sorry about that."

"Don't worry about it, it's only partially your fault."

Silvana finally took the time look around Amitie's room. It is on the border of both being tidied up and a mess at the same time. There were all sorts of things lying about. Sil figured that the pile of board games and some other things were for later tonight.

On the bookshelf were very little books, there were a modest amount Captain Hohow comic issues and some magazines on various topics and lots of trinkets Amitie found neat.

Amitie's untidied single person bed itself looked plain, It did have way more bedsheets and pillows than needed, and a single plushie, that looked like Mamono.

“So what’re we gonna do?”   
“I dunno, it’s been a while since I had a sleepover.”   
“How about… Those board games?”   
“Two is  _ too  _ little to the most fun board games I have. How about playing pretend?”   
“Aren’t you too old for that? And I’m older than you.” ‘I think?’   
“What about some girly stuff I prepared for Raffine or Liddy?”

"No! I don't like that stuff. How about a staring contest?" It was the best Sil could come up with.

"I can't think of anything else to do. Let's do it!" Amitie posed way too heroically for this.

3, 2, 1, GO! Sil started with a neutral face, Amitie made a 'trying-way-too-hard-to-be-serious' face.

…

… Sil began to smirk and Amitie strengthened her serious face.

…

… They were in deep concentration, everything around them faded, from their environment to the small noises around them.

…

… 'Are you seriously not seeing why I'll win, Amitie?'

'Wow, Sil's really good at this, she's not even struggling. Hey wait a s-'

*A shock-inducing door opening sound and fierce slam that followed suit*

" _AAAAAaaaah!_ "

The girls yelped. The perpetrator of their shocks was Sig who looked like he was in shock himself. He had his back pressed against the door, breathing heavily. "Ssssorry I'm ll-l-late, I-I got lost!" Sig's eyes and voice showed emotion for a change.

It was fear.

But the spirit that stuck out from him from time to time, like always, seemed to show how he actually felt.

It was agony.

It's certainly concerning. "Sig?" Sil reached her hand out towards.

"Omigosh! Sig, are you okay?"

Sig took half of a minute trying to stop panting before could answer. "Um… I think I'll be okay." He was back to normal. "I forgot how much your dad gives me the heebie-jeebies." They shuddered to think what horrible joke Mr. Amitie's Dad told that he also made worse.

"Let's not leave this room." They agreed amongst themselves.

"So what are we gonna eat then, Amitie? Unless there's a way to survive standing next to your dad for more than a minute."

"Don't worry, I bargained with Dad to order Pizza to be delivered through the window, so we don't have sit at the dinner table. Trust me, you don't want him to cook anyway."

"Is it that bad?" Gulped Sil.

"No. He's…" Amitie struggled to find the words to give her Dad the fairest possible description. "He's extremely uninspired?…"

"Okay. Can we use the window to leave?" Sil asked. Amitie stood at said window. "I do it every to go to school."

"I've heard enough." Sil placed her palm on her foremask. "Sig's here, three people. Let's try to have fun."

"Let's put on our pajamas!" Amitie's got really high pitched there for a sec.

Amitie usually alternated between some two-piece pajamas that had her normal attires colour palette but lighter and a different pattern. Or a simple light blue nightgown. She wore both! Her beanie's switched out for a pointed red nightcap with big Puyo eyes on them.

Sil's twintails were let loose before she put on her nightwear. Her pajamas, until a week ago, were just the Pierrot costume shreds reformed into imitation pajama. But she requested Oshare to make actual two-piece pajamas in the style of the harlequin costume. The red parts shared the plaid pattern her jacket had, the black bits were the same. Sil also asked for two extra accessories, a sleep mask, and a cape. The sleep mask did serve a practical purpose, but it was mostly for comic effect tonight since she'll sleep in her normal mask. She asked for the cape because she missed wearing one, the extra weight on her shoulders. The bone heap made it both bigger and better than ever! It made her feel heroic. Even if that's not… You know.

Sig wore an oversized ladybug onesie with a flap in the back. Let's leave it at that.

*Fun board games*

Amitie was in a pickle, she needed to roll a five or else she had little chance to win. It's amazing she kept up into the game so far, as she felt that she was fairly luckless during all of the boards. Until the previous turn that allowed her to catch up to her. Sil was doing good, Sig was really lucky throughout. "C'mon, C'mon." Amitie felt the dice tumbling in her hand. The moment of truth is nigh!…

*Overly dramatic dice roll*

"Wicked! After four board games, I finally won!" In her excitement Amitie flipped over the board, the pieces flew throughout the room.

"Amitie?" Sil was annoyed, nothing new there. But she did stretch out Amitie's name a bit longer.

"Y-yeah?"

"I wanted to play for second place." The circus girl folded her arms.

"Eh-heh-heh… Sorry."

"Whatever, it was the worst board we played so far." Sil wouldn't know how to make a board game, but she felt the effect of a board with dice AND NOTHING ELSE.

"Uh, can we play the one bugs again?" Sig asked out of nowhere.

"Or the funny one where we have to lose money to win again?"

*Later*

'Day 24. At this point, I'm convinced the world's out to get me. The neighbouring towns have almost destroyed my stronghold with pillows.' Silvana overdramatized her situation.

Everyone's made bed sheet forts and took turns throwing as many pillows as you have at each other's forts until they collapse. The players closed their eyes or turn their backs so they won't know who hit them. In theory anyway, guessing who threw at you based on where the pillow struck is possible. Sil just got struck, and she guessed Amitie was the offender. "Want more?" Sil collapsed Amitie's fort, because unlike the others who didn't discriminate their targets, she did.

Amitie swung the white pillow sheet. "I'll do better next time." Amitie silently threw the pillow she received for Sig to use.

'Day 30. I some managed to defeat the Mr. Amitie's Dad's daughter spells. Only Sig stands, he should pose little threat should I survive the next attack. Hope I don't hit him too hard… Oh, good job, Sil. Now I might hesitate.' Two pillows hit Sil's now collapsed fort and a third one hit her face with force. Sil had no problem hitting Sig next time.

"Sorry." Sig apologized.

*Pizza break*

"So what'dya guys think of this so far?" Before she scarfed down her Pizza.

"Ouch." Sil exclaimed, for her mask slammed into her face due the elastics. She stopped trying to feed herself with getting her mask greasy or avoiding showing too much of her face to answer. "Lemme think how to put this… I think I like it so far?"

"You really mean it?"

"Yeah, I'm guessing that's because of Arle, Klug and Raffine not being here and I actually have some fun."

"I like it too."

"Wowie." Amitie seemed to be surprised that Sil said positive about something she did, but also at the same time kinda disheartened about her open dislike of her friends.

"So what should do next?"

"Ah!" Sil's mask snapped back on her face again, her long hair got in the way too. 'My sleep mask may show too much of my face. This amazing taste isn't worth that. The fort it is then.'

"I heard of something called Truth or Dare." Sig suggested. "I think it's a slumber party thing, no idea what it is though."

"Oooo. Great idea, Sig. Let me explain how it works." Sil gulped, and not because of the pizza.

"Did you get that?"

"I think so? Can you maybe explain again?"

"Siii~iig…"

"I get it now, sounds fun."

"I'm not so sure about this." Sil grinned nervously.

"Don't be silly, Sil. Hehee, I made a pun."

"You really are your father's daughter." Was the clown's instinctual reaction, she muttered it and thankfully went on deaf ears.

"It'll be fun learning about each other and do some funny things."

"Hrmmph. Fine, just nothing about my mask and no Puyo-ing. I don't wanna sleep amongst the Nuisance Puyo and don't think anyone wants to clean them up, right?" Sil suggested, incidentally finishing remaking her fort with a curtain to eat her almost cold pizza.

"Good thinking, Sil. Let's play! I'll go first."

Amitie couldn't pick which one to choose first. "Sig."

"Hmm?"

"Truth or Dare?"

"I guess truth?"

"What's that ghost thingy that's sometimes with you?"

Sig looked at the spirit, the spirit looked Sig with confusion. "Dunno."

"Fiddlesticks, what a waste…"

"I know isn't my turn, but do you want to know?" Sil had a suspicion of what it was. But there's probably someone who knew more.

"Um… Maybe some other time."

'The less reason to see Klug, the better.'

“Your turn, Sig.”   
“I choose Ami.”   
“I’ll take a bet on dare!”   
“I dare you to… to… um…” 

About thirty seconds passed. "Sig?"

"There's nothing I can think of…"

"Sig… You're the one who suggested this." Sil whined from inside her fort, forgetting that Sig didn't know what Truth or Dare even was before they started. "Please think of something."

"'Kay." Sig stared down at his four unfinished slices of Pizza. "Guess I'll dare you to finish my Pizza."

"But I don't like pineapple!"

"Sorry… Should I give you another dare?"

"No, no! I'll try." Amitie's shaky hand grabbed a slice and put the whole thing in her mouth. Her body shivered heavily because of the pineapple taste. The shivering got less and with each slice, but it still was a horrid taste to Amitie. While Amitie was eating that Sil was done with her's. She decimated her fort. She chucked at Amitie.

"I-I'm done." Amitie almost sounded dizzy. "Sil, truth or dare?"

Sacrifice her dignity (aka do her job) or let some truth slip. Which is worse? "Truth."

Amitie thought really hard. 'There was something I wanted to ask Silvana, right? Oh yeah!' "Why don't you like Arle? How do you know her for that matter?"

If Sil still had pizza, this is where she would choke. The tone of Amitie's voice wasn't one of accusation or suspicion, she's merely curious. "How do you about my connection to Arle?"

"You said you were happy Arle wasn't here, remember?"

"Eh? Did I?"

"Yeah, you did." Sig helped clarify.

'Oops.' Time to commit the ultimate crime. Bending the truth during Truth or Dare.

Sil took in a deep sigh. Here it goes. "Please promise me you won't tell anyone." Amitie nodded. Sil already trusted Sig with that. "I didn't want to say this because you two are good friends, and you mention her a lot. But I'm from her world where she beat me badly. And that's why I don't like her." Sil tightened her eyelids, fearing the worst. 'Pleaseleaveitatthatpleaseleaveitatthatpleaseleaveitatthatple'

"It can't be all that bad."

"HOW WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE BURIED IN OVER  _500K_ Nuisance Puyos!" Sil bursted out yelling, it took even Sig by surprise.

"Wha? How's that possible? It that even legal?"

"It took me  _years_  to climb out of it, Amitie! All because wanted to pet Carby…" Sil was on verge of tears, that's one wound that didn't need reopening at the moment.

"But Arle's super nice, she doesn't mind if I pet Carbuncle."

Salt, meet Sil's wound. "Well now, she's nice, she used to be like me."

"Wowie. I'm sorry you lost a friend like that."

"WHO SAID WE WERE FRIENDS, AMITIE! DID I EVER SAY WE WERE FRIENDS, AMITIE! IN FACT, WE WERE ENEMIES THE MOMENT WE MET, AMITIE! WE NEVER WANTED TO BE-"

The went open faster than the speed of light and with what felt like a funerals mists flooded the room. Amitie and Sil felt very uneasy, Sil more than Amitie. Sig shivered underneath a bed sheet.

"I'm not gonna say that you girls should stop having fun, but could you guys keep your voices down a smidge?"

"Okay, dad." Amitie was annoyed again.

"One more thing. Pierrot?"

"Y-Yes?"

"Just to avoid misunderstandings. Were you shouting about a mortal arch-enemy or my adorable, you could just eat her up daughter?"

"DAAAAAaaaaaaad!"

"M-M-M-my m-mortal e-e-enemy, Mr. Amitie's D-Dad."

"D-Does th-th-that happen to my d-d-daughter?" The man jokingly imitated Sil's stutter. You've never seen Amitie this angry.

"N-No Mr. Amitie's Dad."

"Does this mean I can still get free tickets?"

"I'll th-think about it."

Mr. Amitie's Dad stood there for a few more seconds, looking around the room. "You kids wanna hear a funny joke?"

"Not now, dad." Amitie didn't even look at him.

"Okay-okie, don't sleepwalk out of the window like yesterday, dear." The parent said concerned closed the door.

"Is he gone?" Sig asked.

"Yeah." Amitie confirmed. "I forgot where we were."

"I do too. Sadly." Sil said.

"Oh, yeah. Never let me meet Arle. It won't end well, don't even let her know about me. When I meet her again I'm pretending to be a completely different harlequin with an identical name, outfit, powers, and voice." Sil sounded more down the more things she listed. She shocked herself with her relation to her.

"Um… Silly, that's doesn't sound like the best plan." Seem like Amitie caught on too.

"Our meeting is inevitable, isn't it?…"

"Need a hug?" Sig asked.

"Maybe…" Both Sig and Amitie hugged her. Started to hurt her back but it felt nice to a degree.

"Owowowowow. My back!"

"Oops."

"Sorry. Feel better?"

"No, Sig. I'm still a little frustrated. Can we pillow fight?"

"Okay!"

"Sure."

"Cool, just watch the mask."

*One exhausting but fun pillow fight later*

"*Yawn* Oh boy, I think it's getting late, I wanna go *Yawn* go to slumberland." Amitie said. Sil smacked her with a pillow again, it was tired smack.

"Sounds *Yawn* good. Peek under my mask while I sleep and I'll never forever forgive you." Sil smacked Amitie again.

Everyone got into their sleeping bags and slept like babies. Well, they would except for Sig's constantly turning around.

"Mmmhgh. Can you please stop turning around? I barely get eight hours of sleep anyway, you're not helping, Sig."

"Sorry Sil, but I can't sleep."

"You're still scared of my dad?" Amitie asked from her bed.

"Uh-huh." Sig nodded. It made sense to Silvana. Mr. Amitie's Dad seemed to scare some lucity into Sig earlier today, of course, it should keep him awake.

"No prob bob. I got just the thing." Amitie opened up her drawer and pulled out her drawer.

It was a children's storybook. 'Seriously?' Sil was too tired to say that out loud.

"Mom used to tell me this one all the time." It was a copy of  _Adventures of Hedgehog_. It had a hedgehog and a fox running away from a chicken, a green thing and a red egg with a mustache chasing them.

'Seriously?'

Amitie's reading of the story was weirdly engrossing Sil had to admit. Even if she wasn't sure the story was good. It took her mind off of everything, that egg, the chicken and the green thing especially. It got Sig more though. He's five/sixths asleep and so entranced by the story that he may be unaware that he's slowly but surely pulling Sil towards him. Sil's face slowly but surely turning more red than her clothes.

"And that's why you can always learn something *yawn* from a sloth. The end." Amitie closed the book. She looked down at the two on the floor. Sig was asleep, and Sil was stuck in his arms. "Aww… Look at you two. I'm jealous." Sil couldn't complain, even if she's not all too comfy.

"Good job *yawn*, Am." Sil raised her one free hand in for high five. Amitie happily complied.

"Good night, Silly."

"Stop calling me that."

And everyone had a good night's rest.

That's until Mr. Amitie's Dad yelled them a good morning.

_**Next up: Ribbit…** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original upload date: Sep 27, 2017
> 
> Author Notes Archived:
> 
> [B]Author's Notes:[B]
> 
> Writing Schezo is fun, I didn't know I had it in me. Hope you enjoyed him, I don't think I have plans to bring him back. Sacrificed natural interaction to force some Schezo-isms.
> 
> Should I bump the rating up? I like to think the Schezo-isms will fly over the heads of a certain age group. And this is the only section of its kind in a Fanfic planned to have decent number of chapters.
> 
> I came up with this last minute because I stole this idea of a Sonic fanfic that was okay, but I made it all my own. I did receive suggestion for a chapter at the same I came up with this one that I like. Expect it to see in 8 to 12 chapters from now. It depends what's considered a chapter.
> 
> There was supposed a subplot of having insomnia instead of fear. Then I read Chapter 1 of the Light Novel Sig's Secret and I said: "Great. He's closer to being narcoleptic." And if he was an insomniac he would yawn a lot more, too. I know because I may have a slight case of insomnia.
> 
> I have another apology that probably rendered meaningless due how trivial it may be. But I realized I might've made a mistake when I found a height comparison chart for all characters in Puyo Fever 2. In the the past I may've implied that Akuma and Hohow were bigger than Sil… But they're not. Akuma's smaller than Feli, and Hohow is about the same size as Sil. I was thrown off by Akuma's stature and wavy arms and Hohow's width I guess. From now I'll imply accordingly.
> 
> I researched things done during slumber parties. It's too stereotypical. I had trouble finding something gender neutral. I think I can fully agree with my sister calling herself a tomboy now.
> 
> Anecdote: I once got accidently invited to an all girls birthday party, because the girl they wanted had my male only obscure old-timey name as a nickname. Not sure for who it was worse. I had a few male Amities times 5 too, one was named Freek, and because of them I became a Sil. Or so I like to think.
> 
> Anecdote 2: The board game segment is based on my real experience play the MAD Magazine board game with Freek. It's funnier in retrospect.
> 
> Deleted scene: [After Sil's Arle rant] Sil: I dare you ask a glass of milk from your dad.
> 
> Ami: How can you be so cru-uel?
> 
> Sig: Not cool, Sil.
> 
> Sil: What? I thought you're used to it?
> 
> Ami: I am, but I just finished a pineapple pizza.
> 
> *Sil suggests pillow fight*
> 
> It would've been too big of a whiplash
> 
> Also say goodbye to Mr. Amitie's Dad. I liked writing him too much. But I have no further need for him, and I don't wanna shoehorn him in like Season 1-2 Steve Urkel. I do kinda want him in the games now under the name Mr. Amitie's Dad and maybe without the fun sucking atmosphere problem. Make him the final boss in Fever 3. Could give Amitie some more development. I didn't plan on making him at all and I like him more than the idea of Yeti, which really liked.
> 
> I like to write down meaningless things too much, I can't help it.


	12. Chapter 11: Behind the Curtain is Mundane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Oshare Bones now works in the Circus.

" _I've had enough of Schezo for the rest of my life. Oh, look, Carby. It's Rulue, and it looks like she's carrying something heavy. Should I dare?" Arle questioned._

_"Gu." Carbuncle shrugged._

" _Hey, Rulue. You look worried." Arle greeted her casually._

_"Oh, Arle, what a surprise. I'd love to test my graceful new techniques with you, but my darling Darkling Prince is deathly sick and he asked for my help to brings these potions to him. Oh, how great it wouldbe to get him back to his normal, handsome, self with his deep, booming voice."_

_'Hope it's not infectious.'_

_While the martial artist's was in her own world, Arle and Carbuncle leaned over to peek into the bag. Based on the shape of the bottles, they were Witch's. They didn't get a good look at the labels, so who knows what they'll do._

" _Good luck, I hope you can heal him."_

_"Of course, and I'll cook it up right this time. I'll use aubergine, beef, spinach, pineapple, Puyos, and all these potions to cure him and my true love for him."_

_Arle's face soured. "Don't kill him! I still need to get a book from him."_

_ “It won’t kill him. He’s the dreamy prince of the underworld, he can’t die.” _ __  
_ “That’s even worse!” _ __  
_ “You’ll make him worse! You won’t let you reach him!” _ __  
_ “Geez, Rulue, all I’ll do is ignore his advances, say hi, maybe Puyo and grab a book I’m gone!” _ __  
_ “I won’t let you. We still need that book! I’ll be the one to cure him, prepare to battle!” _ __  
_ “I don’t think we should fight if the Dark Prince is sick!” _ __  
_ “Don’t tell me what to do! I must tend to the sick!” _ _  
_ __ “Well, you’re sick too. LOVE SICK!” “IS THAT SUPPOSED TO BE AN INSULT?!”

_As the two rivals duked it out Carbuncle's played around with Rulue's nurse costume he stole from the bag._

**Chapter 11: Behind the Curtain is Mundane**

"And now ladies, gentleman and the uncool (you know who you are)!" The circus' relatively newest magician, Oshare Bones, announced. He wore a slightly modified version of his normal attire, just red with strategically placed hearts. "For my next trick worthy of my elegance. I shall change my slightly below average assistant into a slightly above average example of the opposite sex!" He pointed at Amitie.

Amitie wore her normal clothes because she forgot(?) to put on the assistant outfit Oshare Bones made for her. She's only slightly embarrassed at what's to come. Oshare's magic wand smacked Amitie's head slightly harder than intended. And the two got covered in smoke.

Once the smoke cleared… "Hey! Nothing's changed!" Some random schmoe in the audience yelled.

"How rude. My assistant has changed. Isn't that right, Amitie?"

Amitie took a big sigh. " _It's true._ " Her voice was deeper. That one its own wouldn't necessarily convince the skeptic, but Amitie embarrassment sure did.

*Modest applause*

"For my final trick, I'm bringing out an old classic for you folks." From offstage a coffin shaped saw box was pushed into the cool posing Oshare's hand. The skeleton picked the saw from on top of the coffin. "Do I even need to explain what I'm going to do with this trick?" He put his hand again his earhole signaling for a response.

The majority of the audience said "No!"

"Tsk. Tsk. How wrong you are. Amitie dear, freeze me." Amitie silently nodded, he covered Bones in ice. He then picked up picked up with a lot of effort the coffin, and smashed it into the frozen magician, shattering him into a thousand pieces. The audience gasped.

*Knock knock* Came from the coffin lying on the floor. Amitie opened it. It revealed Oshare Bones being fine. "Missed me?" He had his fingers on his non-lips. Both Oshare and Amitie soaked up the praise.

*Big Applause*

"Oh how did I it?" He posed as the curtains closed.

"Because of me screwing up scheduling tonight we only have time for one more act." Pierrot's voice echoed in the tent, despite the harlequin being hidden. "So… The next act is either our acrobat: Hohow Bird ooooor THE AMAZING DONGURI GAERU!"

"DONGURI! GAERU! DONGURI! GAERU!"

"Your wish is my command!"

*Raging applause* Much to the dismay of Hohow.

"Rassin frassin. I practiced the new trick Ho So hard too… Whelp, break a leg." He told his small college.

"Ribbit, rib!"

Hohow sighed. "Thanks…" He slumped off the changing room.

"You look down. What's the matter? Don't tell me you're still annoyed over Gaeru's popularity." Oshare asked the bird, the bird just nodded. "Understandable, I wish fashion sense was common as the little frog is beloved on the stage."

"I Know Ho. But I wanna shine on stage too."

"Maybe you should tell Silvana? You can have some of my time." Oshare petted the Bird's back.

"Really!?"

"Of course it takes a while for me to come up with new magic tricks. Or if this potion that's supposed to turn Amitie back to normal is faulty, then I'll have to spend days finding one that works. That way you can have your extra stage time either way. I pray it does not come to that, I have a shop to run after all."

*After show*

Hohow confronted Pierrot working on some financing. The 'Quin sighed. "Is this about Donguri? Because I told you that it's everyone who earns the circus' revenue, and he's why we earn this much. Because it certainly isn't me or my charisma, slapstick acts or my talents."

"I Know Ho. Oshare offered up his time slot to me, I just wanted to let me know. Ho Ho!"  
"That's not how it works, Hohow. You have to run it by me or Donguri first."  
"Hokay. May I take Oshare's spot to make up for the lack of me today."  
"Hm. Sure."  
"Ho Ho Raw!"

_**Next up: Sun!** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original upload date: Between Sep 27 and Oct 7, 2017
> 
> Author Notes Archived:
> 
> [B]Author's Notes:[B]
> 
> his is filler. Transparency. About a part of the story nobody thought twice about and me not even once. With premise I should've thought more about.
> 
> This was supposed to be about the circus crew getting jealous of Donguri's talents. But I felt it be uncharacteristic for most. And now Hohow is the focus and get annoyed that Gaeru get more time when push comes to shove. The worst part is that Hohow gets the focus, and make it have no point beside introducing Oshare which I wanted to do earlier. Sacrifices had to be made?
> 
> Confession time: Thanks to this fanfic I check mail every ten seconds after every new chapter posted, awaiting/fearing the reviews. I should stop doing that, it's like a kid's urge to open presents early and it destroys my sleep cycle like the other hundred things that also destroy it.
> 
> This isn't my headcanon or anything, but similar to Tails in the Sonic series, I'd somethings like to think that Amitie is actually the opposite gender in secret and no one knows and nothing changes everyone's dynamics with her and she's playing a long term prank on everyone. I think it's funny.
> 
> If Oshare Bones would be reintroduced he'd probably get a localized name.
> 
> For anyone would really liked Mr. Amitie's Dad and wanna see more of him. Feel free to write it yourself.


	13. Chapter 12: Volleybawl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Beach day, they volleyball over a curious pearl.

" _That was exhausting…" Arle said to herself while holding her hand over a nasty bruise. "Why do my friends also have to be my enemies?"_

_Gu gugu, gu. Gu gugu gu."_

_"You're right, we're almost there."_

_It's been a long road but the Dark Prince's tower was finally in front of her. Arle took it easy, just casually walking the front gate._

_It's never as easy as that, is it? "Stop right there!"_

_"_ _ **You.**_ "  _Arle said coldly. She didn't need to look, she knew exactly who got her blood boiling. This time she wouldn't be able to hide her anger against her. Everything went so well so far…_

" _I don't have time for this, scram." Arle told off her doppelg_ _ä_ _nger._

_"Well, too bad. If you didn't lock me up in a box and take my life and Carby away you wouldn't have to deal with me now. We could've talked things out…"_

_"Gu? Gugugu gugugu?"_

_"Don't listen Carby. The faker's playing mind games with you!"_

_"No, I'm not!" The doppelg_ _ä_ _nger bursted out, her voice cracking._ _Doppelganger Arle got on her knees. "You gotta believe me, Carby. It's really me." Her nose got a bit runny._

_Carbuncle wasn't so sure. He did take some steps toward the kneeled one._

" _No, Carby, don't leave me!" Arle yelled. Carbuncle got scared and he hid behind Doppelganger Arle. "Mrgrgr! Fine I'll show you fakey-fake, that I'M THE REAL ARLE!" Arle then challenged her blue-clad clone to Puyo Puyo!_

**Chapter 12: Volleybawl**

It's beach time! All of the Primp Magic School students were there. Swimming, playing ball, sand castles, collecting seashells and relaxing. Sil wanted it to take easy, she didn't get enough sleep again. And the Ocean Shrimp took Sig again, so following him meandering around is out of the question. She lay in a foldable beach bed, wearing some sunglasses, underneath the nice shade of a parasol.

"Aren't you going to join in, Miss Silvana?" Sil did not move.

"I'd like to, but I fear the water might tear off my mask."

"What about volleyball?"

"Maybe later."

"Okay. I really like your shirt." The imp referred to Sil's buttoned-up light blue Hawaiian shirt with four-leaf clovers and red flowers. But that's all the clothing I'm describing for this chapter, because frankly, I feel uncomfortable describing swimwear, for any age group.

"Thanks, I guess."

"Your taste in clothing is wretched as ever, Miss Lidelle." Raffine commented as she walked by. Sil didn't listen. Raffine and Lidelle kept talking, they may have Puyo'd.

The lack of sleep caught up to Sil, she wasn't sure how much she lost to begin with. 'I'd better not doze off. People might tug off my mask. Why are school trips to fun places mandatory?'

"Hey, Sil!"

"HWAAH!" Sil jumped out of her seat, Amitie jumped a bit too. Checking her face, Silvana found the mask was still there. Judging by the sun she guessed she slept for an hour. "D-Did someone look at my face?"

"Dunno. I didn't even know you were asleep."

"…What do you want, Am?"

"Well, you see, I was taking a break from swimming, when I reached for the beach I tripped over a pretty seashell, so I went seashell collecting. Then tripped over this pretty purple pearl buried in the sand." Amitie signaled that it was one and a half centimeters smaller than a bowling ball. "But then it got everyone's attention, and then Raffine wanted it, and then Klug, his Oceanness wanted it too. And now there's a volleyball tournament fighting over it."

'There is never a dull moment in Primp, huh.' "So? What was your question?"

"I need a volleyball partner!" Sil took her sunglasses off and started twirling with her hand.

"But what if I wanted the pearl for myself?"

"Um… We Puyo over it?"

"Fufufufu, I don't need it. It sounds like an Amethyst Pearl. I found a cave full of them when I was a kid back in my world. I still have some at home."

“Get real, really?”  
“I am real. They look nice and are mine. But you can have one.”   
“I wanna get back my Pearl.”   
“I’ll hel- Is Sig competing?”   
“Yeah.”   
“Is Sig taken?”   
“Teams were chosen ten minutes ago. You slept through it.”   
“I’ll help. It’ll help me keep awake.”   
“Wicked! Thankyouthankyouthankyou!!”   
“Don’t mention it. Not so loudly, anyway.”

Sil winched.

*Volleyball Tournament*

The Ocean Prince's butler, Otomo, was on the edge of his seat. The game hasn't even started yet. Popoi was next to him relaxing.

The first game was Team Amitie VS Team Prince. The latter consisted of the Ocean Prince and Sig. "What did the Shrimp offer to pay you this time?" Sil ignored the protests of the fish and his butler of her calling him a shrimp.

"I'll get longer naps." Sig smiled.

"You've got to be kidding…" Sil silently muttered.

Silvana and Sig were evenly matched. Because Sil is tired, and Sig is Sig.

The Prince is a formidable opponent, he volleyed and spiked like nobody else. His downside is the lack of reach. He tired himself out little by little waddling about.

Amitie was really good at this, barely missing a beat. Of course, her clumsiness showed but didn't hinder her at all. If anything it helped them win.

The score was 2-1 in favor of Team Amitie.

"How could I have lost? I really would've liked a third Amethyst Pearl one to add to my marvelous collection!"

"Let me take you to bed, you need to rest, my sweet prince!" The Prince hightailed it out of here, as his butler gave chase.

The next match was against Team No Name (Raffine and Klug) VS Team Waltz (Lidelle and Ms. Accord). Team No Name lost. "Mrrrrrgh! This is your fault that I won't have that pearl!"

"It's not just your loss!" Klug was out of breath. "I wanted to study it thoroughly! The fault is clearly your's and Lidelle's. And of course, Ms. Accord is just phenomenally good at this game!"

"I highly doubt that you have too much muscle in your brain! You need to sport more!" They Puyo'd.

"I hope we win so we can donate it to the museum." Lidelle told herself.

Team Amitie VS Team Waltz.

"I must warn you kiddies. When I was your age I was known for my volleyball." Ms. Accord let her opponents know.

Team Amitie gulped. Both Ms. Accord and Lidelle trashed Team No Name with 4-0. This did not bode well.

Turns out they were completely right. 3-1. I blame it on Sil being tired. Or Ms. Accord and Lidelle were just that good.

Team Waltz cheered amongst themselves. "Good job, Miss Lidelle. Once I'm done with a pearl for a small experiment. Then we'll donate it." Lidelle nodded.

"Aw, Phooey." Amitie was dejected. She did recall something earlier today as she looked at her partner. "Can I have one of yours, Sil?"

"*Yaaawn*" "No." Silvana replied as blunt as possible.

"C'mon why not? You said I could have one."

"Did you see… how badly everyone wanted it, Am?" Amitie nodded. "Don't think it'll end *Yawn* well for me. If they knew."

"I won't tell anybody."

"No."

"Oh, okay…"

"May I go home, Ms. Accord?"

"Hmm… Very well Miss Silvana. Get some rest."

"And go to bed early." Popoi belatedly followed up. He couldn't shoehorn a pun in.

"I ALWAYS GO TO BED EARLY!" The sleep-deprived clown yelled.

*Later that night, at the Museum Library*

"Hmm…" Ms. Accord searched through an encyclopedia for the entry on Amethyst Pearl.s "Ah, here it is. 'A source of fuel for ancient magical artifacts.'"

"Myam I thinking of what you're thinking on myeosing it on?"

"Perhaps, I need to think this over."

_**Next up: Some more circus stuff** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original upload date: Oct 7, 2017
> 
> Author Notes Archived:
> 
> [B]Author's Notes:[B]
> 
> I can't be the only when I write/say "faker" that I try to resist quoting SA2. I could've used "Phoney" and such but that doesn't sound as nice.
> 
> If Compile still had Puyo Puyo I'm sure they would make a volleyball spin-off one day.
> 
> Note to self: Avoid writing competitions, I think you're bad at it. Maybe add some conflict between teammates. Unless you aren't telling me something. Also mom said you're bad influence on me. I'm typing at a frequency mom can't read at. Meet me in the morning and stop being loony.
> 
> I looked for an english translation of Puyo 1 after finally finding one for Tsu with the character interactions. I found one of the NES version, didn't even know it was a thing. It didn't have story mode, played very well though. I'm still terrible at the game. Once the next Puyo game comes out I'll practice and there'll be no Tetris to distract me.
> 
> I kept notes relatively short this time. I'm celebrating with a nap.


	14. Chapter 13: Need Help?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sil wants to be helpful.

_The doppelgänger was defeated and Carbuncle ran off through a window too small for Arle to get through. Arle hastily entered through the front gate on the lookout for Carby._

_Long story short: Arle forcefully entered Dark Prince's bedroom, and the person behind gasped. Before she noticed the Carbuncle wallpaper, the Carbuncle pillows, the Carbuncle bed sheet, the Carbuncle carpet, the Carbuncle-style curtain, the Carbuncle glasses (the drinky kind), the Carbuncle glasses (the cosmetic-y "look at me, I'm smart/cool" but you're actually a dork kind), the Carbuncle dolls, the pile of Carbuncle plushies, the Carbuncle chairs, the Carbuncle tissue box, the Carbuncle garbage can, the Carbuncle horn polisher, the Carbuncle bathrobe, the Carbuncle sleep mask, the Carbuncle alarm clock, the Carbuncle pajama, the Carbuncle sleeping cap, the Carbuncle earmuffs, the Carbuncle slippers, the 'Carbunny & Me' scrapbook dating back to the dinosaurs I'm sure, the Carbuncle altar, the Carbuncle shaped tear stains, the library book on a unreachable high shelf against Carbuncle bookends and a modest amount of Arle photos, romanticized portraits one of the Dark Prince himself, Arle and Carbuncle._

_Before she noticed all of that! She noticed a blue robe wearing girl around her age, green hair in a ponytail that's messy and off center and a face she knew all too well. "Not another copy! I thought I made sure I was the only one left!"_

_"Gugugugugu!" Carbuncle yelled behind the green haired girl._

_"So you reveal yourself not to be_ my  _Arly right away? Thank you very much to make it easy for Carbunny and me." The doppelgänger had the voice but talked and gestured very un-Arle like._

_Arle's face froze. "Dark Prince?" She said just as frozen._

_"There's only place for one Arly!"_

" _You're an 'Arly' now too, yo-"_

_I know, I KNOW! It's a spell gone awry I assure you." The Prince of the Underworld was rather defensive on that one. Arle and Carbuncle visibly rolled their eyes. This upset the morphed prince. "It really is! Honest! I'd rather be_ with  _her than_ be  _her. I shall avenge you, Arly!"_

" _I just want Carby back."_ _Doppelganger Arle said full of passion._

_"If you want Carbunny, you'll have to go through me first!"_

_"Bring it on, Princess."_

**Chapter 13: Need Help?**

It was a practice day at the Puyo Puyo Circus. It's not hard to guess what everybody did. Pierrot already got her in practice and checked up with her crew.

She remembered she promised herself to be nicer a while a few weeks ago. What a time to remember. She felt bad about that but better late than never. Time to lend her services to her crew.

Oshare Bones was busy building his new magic prop, a complex magic box. Cursing at the instruction booklet in his hands. Pierrot tip-toed with a smirk on her face. "Boo!" The skeleton jumped, failing to catch the manual he threw three times.

"Ah! Not cool Silvana. Don't scare me like that, you're gonna give me a lack-of-heart attack."

"Fufufufu. Sorry. I forgot to have fun, so I tried some… Is a lack-of-heart attack even a thing?"

"It is, and for your sake you never become undead." The miffed skeleton resumed his manual staring.

A few seconds of silence later Pierrot tried asking for what so approached him for. "Need help?" Casually asking the obvious.

"Yes, what made you guess?" He answered annoyed, not at Pierrot, but at the box.

"Can I help?" Pierrot picked up some tools in advance.

"Yes. Can you explain how a typo in a crucial part of this manual is acceptable?"

'Are you that hung over a typo?' The sun shines, water is wet, Pierrot is annoyed. "I can't. Need help with anything else?"

"Some modeling at my shop, but Raffine volunteered for that, she'll come and pick me up later. Otherwise, I can handle this, Boss."

"'Kay… Get back to work then."

"Thanks for asking, though."

Pierrot really wanted to help, but there are more opportunities.

Like the circus' superstar: Donguri Gaeru! He actually came up to her, tapping her knee. "Bit, Ribbit."

"Huh? Oh, hi. Need help?"

"Ribbit, ribbit."

"A pickle jar? You're the guy who does that amazing stuff, and you can't open your snack?" Pierrot looked down at Donguri in two ways.

"RIBBIIIT! Rib rib ribbit!"

"A toughy? Let me try." The clown snatched the slimy jar from the frog orb.

"Hng, hnnnnmhnhnhnhnnnmnmhnhnmhnmhnggh!" Pierrot's face got red.

"Rib?"

"Shut up, you can't do it either." She frowned. "Sorry I couldn't help. Ask Sig if you can find him, if not I guess you can ask teach." Pierrot got closer. "Worse case scenario Raffine, if she can't do it, she'll probably kick you."

Donguri nodded. "Riiibbit." The Acorn Frog hopped off.

'Helping people is hard.' The harlequin sighed.

She spotted Hohow Bird leaning against the tent. Holding a notepad and a homemade writing quill, Ho Ho-ing to himself.

Pierrot walked up with her arms crossed. "What did I say about leaning against the tent, Hohow?" She tapped her foot, for she was disappointed in his lack of ability to remember that.

"Huh Ho, Sorry." The bird stood back on this talons. "Hm Hmm… Say can you help me with one little thing?" He sounded concerned about his work, he had a nervous grin.

'Unfortunately…' "Yeah, what do you need?"

"Ho Ho, Thanks. I've thinking up a new catchphrase for Hohow Hero for days. I want it to be a sentence long and flashy, and easy to change up. To show the wit of the dashing Hohow Hero."

'You're stuck on a catchphrase? Wait…' She started to remember something.

Back when Doppelganger Arle was younger indulged in superhero fantasies every once in a while. Mostly because of envying and sometimes overcompensating in wanting to be Arle, who had adopted the vague image of one. On a night where she was sick, she took the idea to the extreme and came up with a mythos she's mostly forgotten nowadays. She remembered a catchphrase she came up with. She shivered in embarrassment. Would giving Hohow this catchphrase be safe for her wincing jaw and the world if she got to help someone?

Eh, to heck with it.

"I got one."

"Ho Ho, really? Please tell!" The bird got enthusiastic, send help.

Pierrot cleared her throat, preparing to say it all hammy like. She quickly decided against it. "If you hear something like the sounds of three chalkboards being scratched, that's no boards being scratched. That's Hohow Hero! And you can change the sounds if you like. Like 'the sounds of unstable potions brewing'?"

"Hm Hmm." 'My ears.' "It's best I got. Thanks." Surprising Hohow Bird was neutral towards it, as he wrote it down. Pierrot was disappointed. Speaking of which… No that's too harsh, apologies. Amitie walked by.

"Hey Ho, Ami." "Yeah?"

"I need a catchphrase that's easy to come up with a variation of."

"Oh geez, Hohow, I need to think about that." Amitie started freestyling. "I am the… um… something that uh… does something? I'm the shark that ruins your… picnic… on sea?"

Hohow saw stars. "I AM HOHOW HERO! I like it." He furiously shook Amitie's hand.

"No-no-no prrrrrrobl-blemmm."

‘Seriously, Am, Hohow!? That’s basically the same thing.’ Pierrot was peeved, with a hint of feeling rejected, once again she was no help. At least she knew who else she’s gonna ask for help next. Because she always needs all the help she can get. She waited until Hohow was nowhere near.

"So Am… Do you need help with something?"

"Um… Yes, if you think you can. But can we talk in private?" Amitie sounded kinda solemn about it. This would catch anybody off guard.

"Of course." Pierrot escorted Amitie to her caravan's living room. Silvana took off the harlequin suit for the sake of comfort. Both to Amitie and herself.

Amitie laid down straight on the couch. "It's that bad, huh?"

"…Please don't tell anyone, I don't want them to be concerned about me."

"I think most won't worry." Sil's comment made Amitie turn her head sadly towards the couch's back. "Unless it's that serious. What's the problem?"

"I went to the doctor…"

"Ouch, so don't have long?" The room felt like a funeral.

"No, I visited him to see why I'm so clumsy." And for Sil, the room felt like a normal room again plus Amitie. "Turns one of out my legs is shorter than the other."

Sil closely looked at her classmate's feet. "Huh, you're right."

"You're magically gifted, I thought you might know some spells to fix it."

"No, I might be able to it physically, but that might break your leg."

"Neato! Get onto it then." Amitie seemed happy again. Sil stared deep in her eyes, frowning. "Why are you looking at me lik- Oooooh. Yeah, let's not do that." She rubbed the back of her head.

"Am. Did your dad kick a ball in your face too hard as a kid?"

"Pffff…" Amitie cracked up. "Get real, Sil, he'd be an adult by that time if I was around."

'Wha?'

"Mommy did accidentally kick a ball in my face when I was a five, though! It's why so nice to me ever since."

"Okaaaaay… You'll be fine, you've lived your life so far with uneven legs. Now get out!"

"Okay, thanks, Sil. Wicked place you got here, by the way." Dashing back to the circus tent, she probably tripped.

'Once again I failed to help someone…'

On her way back into the circus, Sil saw Vento and Raffine approaching each other. Raffine towards the circus, Vento from it, struggling to carry a crate twice as big as him to a storage caravan. This'll lead to trouble and Sil's last chance to help.

They two bumped into each other. Hard to tell which one did it. Vento's cargo dropped. "Yo! Don't bump into me! That could've been fragile!"

"Excusez-moi?!  _You_  bumped into  _me_ , Lilliput!"

"No, because I'm not as freakishly tall as you are!"

"Freakishly tall? I'll have you ruffian know that I'm only slightly above average height for my age. You bumped into me because you were carrying that box."

"Okay, Miss Fancy Smancy Face Puncher Pants. I couldn't see in front of me. What's your excuse?" Vento undoubtedly smirked beneath the mask.

"I was thinking about how superb Mr. Bones's clothes would look on me." Raffine told bluntly to the green thunder.

"So you weren't thinking, explains a lot."

"Don't push me or I'll swipe your horrid mask off. Do you hav-"

Vento plugged his ears and made noise to cancel out the other noise. "Oh, La-ti-da, la-ti-da, la-ti-daaaaa."

"You little! Is this your idea of fun?!" "Honestly at this point, I'm getting a kick out of making you mad. It's way funnier than Sil ever is."

"Gee, thanks, Vent."

"No problem Sil." Vento kept his eyes on Raffine. Both Silvana and Raffine both awaited for Vento to backtrack on his comment.

…

…

Nope!

"Need help keeping her hands of your mask, from one mask wearer to another?"

"Thanks but no thanks, Sil. I can handle that snob myself just fine." He got into a comical battle stance.

This was concerning to Sil. "You do know the consequences of losing, right?"

"Yup." The imp replied nonplussed.

Raffine kinda forgot why they were arguing. "Pah! You're all a waste of my valuable time. Out of my sight." Raffine haughtily "Hmph"ed towards the circus.

"Hey don't go, you stink!" Somehow that pushed Raffine's button, they Puyo'd. Sil just watched.

"You sure you don't want help, Vent?"

"Nope."

"Okay, glad I'm appreciated… " Sil sarcastically told herself, slumping off.

_**Next up: Some plot progression…** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original upload date: Oct 14, 2017
> 
> Author Notes Archived:
> 
> [B]Author's Notes:[B]
> 
> [I]A Hat in Time[I] happened. Didn't feel like writing because that game was good. Highly recommended. Like Sunshine without spraying and the annoying bits and a whole lot of charm. It's also like Dark Souls in the sense you use buttons to do things. I don't even like joking about Dark Souls, also haven't played nor do I care about Dark Souls in general, I'm sorry. But play [I]A Hat in Time[I], you'll likely enjoy it if you enjoy Mario (in general except for maybe the sport titles), Banjo-Kazooie, Psychonauts, fun, music, creepy stuff, atmosphere, charm, black comedy and/or pushing buttons.
> 
> The Dark Prince was supposed to be sick with a regular Genderswap, but this felt more fitting.
> 
> One of these days I'll give Raffine some nuance. I never feel that I get her right.
> 
> Bumped the age rating up to [I]K+[I] to be on the safe side.
> 
> I may've lost some passion, but I chalk that one up to being a boring premise. I should've planned out it more. I have something planned, a chapter I've been looking forward to from the beginning, one of several. I'll see if you like it.


	15. Chapter 14: This is who I am

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sil does something to her sleep problems. She gets more than she hoped for.

_The battle between Doppelganger Arle and the Darle Princess went on way too long. It was still going on. Carbuncle got bored cheering on his former companion and took a nap. They were in no short supply of Puyo._

_Yet they were both emotionally invested to keep on battling._

_The room's door opened. It was the Wahre Arle, that's the blue one. She's confused. "How many of me are there left?" She scratched her head at the two fighting._

_"Dangit! I knew forgot to kill you!" Doppelganger Arle snarled at Wahrer Arle._

" _Arly, to my side!" The Prince continued to struggle._

_"Why should I listen to anothe- Satan?"_

_"I'm so flattered you recognized me." He tried to tone down the lovie stuff so he could still focus on the battle. It didn't last. "Quick to my side, being helped by my true love will turn me back to normal, and defeat this no good impostor."_

_Arle nodded. "But, you do know you're an imposto-"_

_"Not now, Arly! We can talk how in love we are later."_

_"Erm… Let's defeat her first, Princess!" Arle joined the Prince._

" _Hey, that's cheating, you can't join him mid-battle!"_

_Doppelganger Arle complained so hard Carbuncle woke up. "…Gu?" He looked at the Arle trio fighting._

_"Oh, Carby! There you are, I searched everywhere in the castle. Please Help! I'll make up the time we lost later."_

_"Gu Gu!" Carbuncle hugged Wahrer Arle and joined the fighting. Not only made that Doppelganger Arle jealous, but it also made her angry and sad as well._

" _No fair! Wait on your turn or please join me, Carby! I'll be better than that…" 'Darn it, I can insult her without insulting myself…' "I need you to even out the score!"_

_"Gugu GU!" He said angrily! The Darle Princess and Wahren Arle rubbed salt on the wound with some speech._

_Doppelganger Arle tuned them out, why she should listen? Defeat was inevitable, her most powerful spells like Ragnarok and Armageddon wouldn't help, she no had back up, no friends, no allies… And she never will until she replaced that loathsome copy of her's, that Wahrer Arle. They were standing on_ _**her** _ _side! They should be battling on her side, fighting the blue one._

_She gave it her all. But slowly but surely the tears blocked her judgment of when to build the stacks of Puyo and when to pop._

' _Why can't I just be you? I don't want to go back into hiding! I'll make sure to take you out next time. I deserve to be you! Carby!' Is the last things that crossed her mind before she lost._

"Haaaah!" Arl- Doppel- Silvana shot herself straight up out of bed. Panting heavily. Why did large chunks of garbage Puyo still scare her? The crash of 500K Puyo was years ago.

On closer inspection, she rolled herself out of bed again. Once Sil composed herself, she slowly and fearfully glanced at her alarm clock.

It was three hours before she was supposed to wake up. "Not again!" She always had trouble falling back to sleep whenever that dream reaches that climax. "Stupid dumb dreams, teasing and reminding of who I'll never be! Keeping me up at night!" Sil's ranting made her blood boil. She took a good look at the now curseless mirror. It only made her madder.

"Non-Doppelgangers don't have to deal this! Rhhhaaaaahhhh!" She threw a rage-filled punch at the reflection, it shook the whole Caravan.

"Ow! Owieowieowieouch." That glass was way too sturdy. Her wrist hurted badly. Doing some acrobatics today is out of the question. Silvana started tearing up. "If I still wanna distance myself even further from I have to stop these dreams." She sighed as she grabbed her box. "I should have a dreamcatcher somewhere in this thing." She hung it above her head.

"That's taken care of." She said as she tucked herself in trying sleeping again. "Though I can't do anything about my face…"

**Chapter 14: This is who I am**

Sil's lack of sleep made her days miserable at worst, and this school day was pretty bad. High pitched voices, Klug and Raffine's insufferableness and Popoi's snide comments about Sil looking ill and the chalk writing on the chalkboard. Plus yesterdays failure to help anyone and the finger crossing hope that the reoccurring dream will cease almost drove her over the edge.

Sil threw her mask aside and dropped herself on her bed. Now she had to drag her day out so she falls asleep on time. Fun times.

"Lived in Primp for months. And I barely feel at home. Am I feeling homesick? That can't be it… Nobody at home can stand me. I got no friends…" It stung, yet she repeated it when alone at night, every night.

"Well, besides Sig and I guess Ami… No, I don't deserve him. And Amitie, how can we be friends if we got nothing in common. My crew just works for me. My classmates? Ha! That's a good one. Aside from maybe Lidelle. Even then."

"I wanna have the Puyo matches with my friends with my…  _her_  friends… Getting kicked by Rulue. I wanna be the one Schezo desires, I wanna be the one that solves Satan's nonsense." Sil stung herself so much the floodgates opened. "I want Carby!" Sil clutched a pillow really tight.

"What else could that empty feeling be other than that? Feeling guilty of being someone I'm not? Doubt it. They're not gonna accept me for who really I am anyway. 'Hiya, imma Arle's evil clone made to destroy her and take her place and still has those tendencies. I'm your new neighbour.' Even if I lie it's not gonna work out. 'Hiya, Imma Arle Nadja. No relation and make no relation or else you can beat it.'"

Sil tried to reign her tears and complaining in a bit. "Everything will go to hell once  _she_  visits. There goes everything I built up here, what little it is. Doesn't matter who starts the fight for what reason. My life will be done…" But the tears streamed only harder, seemingly endless, there was a giant pit in her stomach.

"Leaving Primp might be for the best. A town where no Arle exists. Where I can walk in the town without a mask and people call me by my name…" Sil put on her old armor for comfort. "But then I have four names. I'll confuse myself as… Arle, a faker, and Silvana Pierrot: Useless clown and Arle of Whatever Town… That won't make me suspicious when I slip up. This nagging feeling that I'll miss some things if I do that! What am I going to do?!"

Sil took a glance at her calendar. It was a dreadful day tomorrow. She hasn't told Sig about it, she wasn't even sure if Sig knew. But if he knew she wanted him to do nothing about it. It's a thing she's only been a part of five times and she can only remember the fifth.

"Happy Birthday, Arle… Sappy Birthday, me…"

*Later… Somewhere around the playground*

It was for a nice and sunny day for a stroll. That's what most would say or at least think this first. Sig was just unassumingly strolling regardless.

"SIG!" A girl screamed hugging the blue-haired boy from the back.

Sig couldn't see her face but he had a good lead who it was thanks to the voice and blue dress.

"Arle?"

"Yup! Missed me?" The both of them gave each other a warm smile. Arle released Sig so they could see each other, eye to eye.

"Sure did. Enjoyed your home?"

"It was great, I went out of my way to say hi to everyone, and most of them were happy to see me! My family invited everyone to a party celebrating my return."

"Neat."

"And sorry I didn't visit you right away when I was hanging out with Amitie and Ringo. I don't have a good excuse." Arle displayed some shyness.

"Where's Carbuncle?" Sig asked, looking like he seemingly remembered something he forgot.

"Huh?" The change of subject threw her off, but she answered. "What are you talking about? He's been on my shoulder the whole time." She stated matter of factly.

Sig sighed and materialized a yellow Puyo out of nothing. And threw straight in the middle of 'Carbuncle's' face. Arle's lifetime companion.

*Gasp* "CAR! Puyo…buncle?" Arle scratched head.

"You're pathetic, Silvana." Sig spoke coldly in Arle's own voice. It was jarring, as all his eerily familiar mannerisms weren't his own as well. "The first night you set up that dreamcatcher to stop those dreams where you relive, so you can focus better on your new life. Yet your first night of lucid dreaming thanks to the dream catcher YOU CONVINCE YOURSELF YOU'RE ARLE!" Seeing Sig angry was unnerving enough. But what the impostor said didn't help. Everything surrounding them turned into darkness.

Swallowing a big lump, Silvana, begrudgingly remembering her identity, wanted to ask Not Sig. "Who are you?"

"I could ask you the same. But a straight answer is…" Not Sig's menace dropped as he shrugged. "I dunno, I feel like I'm you, but you're me, but I'm Sig for some reason, yet I have your memories and experiences, and what you're currently experiencing... Maybe I'm some alternate you that's somehow in your dream, or maybe I'm the essence inside the dream catcher taking your form, or maybe your inner dream therapist?"

Sil wasn't sure if Not Sig was kidding.

 

"OR maybe I'm a projection of the part of you that's most like Arle at our creation that's just sick of wanting to be Arle, after eleven years of planning failing and hiding THAT I JUST WANT US BOTH TO FULLY TAKE THE SILVANA THING SERIOUSLY. THE YOU THAT MIGHT BE JUST YOU BEING HONEST WITH YOURSELF AND OUR FLAWS, BUT YOU'RE TOO PESSIMISTIC AND SELF-PITYING TO LOOK ON THE POSITIVE SIDES OF EVERYTHING THAT ISN'T SELFISHLY PRAGMATIC, TO JUST ACCEPT THAT THE PAST IS BEHIND US!" Not Sig got close and yelled really hard, he grabbed Sil by the shoulders.

Sil didn't care anymore who he was, she was too scared to. "Please don't say things like that in Sig's body." She meeped.

"Tough luck." Not Sig pouted. "Not until you stop having these fantasies, they're unhealthy." The red clawed faker pleaded.

"I know they're unhealthy! Can't a girl just have some fun after dealing with a lot of minor annoyances that build up over time!"

"Thanks to our frequent sleep depravity. Which the dream catcher is supposed to solve, by the way! Can't have the good without the bad, SILVANA!" Not Sig knocked on Sil's head with his monster arm. Sil didn't like it, it was scary seeing that arm put to use like that. "And you haven't even given it its chance." The dream thing snarled. "You disgust me."

Sil had nothing to say, she had no rebuttal, her legs were shaking, it was too much to take. She slumped to the ground crying, looking at the opposite of the boy. Not Sig cried too but was a lot more composed.

…

During Sil's sob, a massive red arm wrapped around her and Sig's body sat to the right of her. It's funny how comforting this was considering what happened before. Silvana couldn't help it. She hugged Not Sig's torso tightly, staining his jacket with tears. He hugged her back tried to comfort her the best he could. They did calm each other down a bit.

Sil wanted to say something, but couldn't. Not Sig knew all of what she meant though. "Please try. You can start with stopping the Arle roleplay."

Sil incoherently mumbled in Not Sig's belly.

"Yeah, I know the weight on the shoulders is nice, I never said we didn't have to make sacrifices to make it work." He patted her on the back, regretting that conclusion too.

"What next?" Sil asked soft-spoken.

"You know what I'm gonna say."

"I-I can't."

"Fine, fine I'll keep on spoonfeeding you. Try to acknowledge to yourself that the people close to you are friends. You're always so intent to dismiss them as such and avoid that the dreaded F-word, even to Sig!" Sil nodded weakly. "In a sense, we've been differentiating from Arle for years." The both of them sighed. "But let's not be afraid to go further."

A lot of dream minutes must have passed. Sil laid peacefully pacified on the lap of Not Sig.

"Are you okay now?" Not Sig asked softly.

"I think so…" Sil sounded like a person who cried for hours.

"Want me to let you go?"

"Yeah, I'm getting a bit uncomfortable." Not Sig let her loose faster than lightning. "Thank you. It felt kinda weird comforting someone who I think is me, while in Sig's body."

"Yeah…" Some lightheartedness returned to the both of them. Even if it felt awkward.

Not Sig twirled one of his arms around to get feeling back into them. "His arm feels like weighs the same as the other" He noted.

"Can you turn into me, so I can thank you?" Sil asked.

"So you're gonna commit to it now?"

"I'll do my best."

Not Sig smiled, it's genuine but nothing like the genuine article. "Okay, I'll turn into you if you turn into you."

"Wha?" Silvana looked down at herself, it took her four seconds to realize what's wrong. "What're you talking- Oh…"

Not Sig sighed. "Yeah, you're wearing Arle's get up, and sporting her colors. Seriously, Sil, please try." Not Sig begged. "If not for Sig, our own sanity. I mean look at us, if I'm really you it meant we've been talking to ourselves."

"I'll try. And good point. Lemme change."

And she did. She changed to her regular red plaid jacket, her white polo with thin red vertical stripes and a bow tie made out of green string, green shorts, red suspenders, pantyhose with thick white and red horizontal stripes, low hanging twintails and her Arle's boots from the circus scuffle from back then. Her mask was hanging on top of her dark red-haired head. Unless there's someone in town who can dream travel why keep it on to obscure her red eyes? Silvana smiled upon her get up, she did grow to like the look.

"There ya go." Not Sig warped himself into Kinda Silvana. Looking identical to the real thing.

"So. Um…" Both felt a bit awkward. Time for hugging herself was over, so just politeness. "Thank you."

"We both know you don't entirely mean that. But don't mention it, thanks for not pulling the plug on the dream, and I was just saying what Sig would say." Kinda Silvana admitted. "I liked saying it as much as you did listening. Trust me." She hunched.

"Can you help me with one more thing?" Sil asked both embarrassed and a bit down.

"No, because you have two things in mind instead of one." Sil daggered herself like she would at Amitie. But her mirror image put the mask and the Pierrot suit then she had to chuckle a bit at the ridiculousness of it all.

"Okay, wiseguy. Just answer them already."

"We'll deal with Arle when she comes and hope our nature as a Doppelganger doesn't get in the way. We'll see how it goes."

"What about the Carby shaped hole in our lives?"

"I don't know…"

_**Next up: Hopefully something less somber? Even though I know the outcome, no promises…** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original upload date: Oct 17, 2017
> 
> Author Notes Archived:
> 
> [B]Author's Notes:[B]
> 
> This was fun to write. That's half-a-lie, the concept made me cry, planning out what happened made me cry, writing it down made me cry. If I was a person reading this, because I'm a terrible reader, I may've cried, but just maybe. I wrote this surprisingly quick too, I got in 1400 words in one session while I usually keep it at 200-300.
> 
> Believe it or not I toned it down a bit. I wanted it to end on a somber note. The depressing self-loathing bit was just the whole chapter but then the roleplay scene expended into the lucid dream scene. And decided to end on it. This ending would cause some redundancies later on so I have to rewrite a little bit.
> 
> I know I misused the german words. If doppelgänger can be mispelled to lose the accent mark, I can use call Arle "Truer Arle".
> 
> Deleted scene: Everyone is Arle!
> 
> The biggest SilxSig bit so far and it's not Sig.
> 
> Also happy belated anniversary to "[I]In the grasp of the Doppelganger[I]". Thanks for telling me this Warelander, I wouldn't have known otherwise. It's a kinda somber, coincidental and yet a fitting chapter to acknowledge that, though.


	16. Chapter 15: at present.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Refreshed, Sil goes shopping at the market. But familiar faces damper her mood.

Silvana felt a bit weird after she woke from last nights dream. Well, first off she checked for voices in her head in case she inadvertently created a split personality with said dream. She didn’t. What she did have in her head was trying to be more optimistic. It kinda came naturally to her. 

It helped she had the best night of sleep she had in weeks. Today’s school day should be tolerable. 

She did keep thinking back to the hug in her dream. It made her blush. She kinda wanted more of it from the real deal. But that might not be th… Hanging out will suffice.

Jauntily, Silvana took her usual path, it usually allowed her to cross paths with the boy. But no such luck. What gives?

Wait. There was someone rushing towards her. Sil looked at the distance narrowing her eyes. Surprising Sil, her gut reaction was not ‘Please not now…’ but ‘Oh.’ “Hi Am, what’re you doing here?” Sil’s tone was neutral, bordering on happy.

*Pant Pant* “Sig,” *Pant* “wantedmetotell” *Pant Pant Pant* “you that he’s sick.” Amitie leaned on her knees.

“Oh, okay.” ‘Disappointment right of the gate. Think positive, Silvana… I’ll volunteer delivering his homework.’ “Why does he need me to know? I would’ve known at school.”

“Um… Iunno.” Amitie almost got her breath back. “Wanna.” *Pant* “Want me to walk with you?”

“Sure, go ahead. There’s only one road to School here anyway.”

“O-Oh yeah.” Sil’s surprised she didn’t say something snide. If Amitie noticed too, she didn’t show it or has yet to pick up on it.

She picked it up. She looked really puzzled, leaning her torso forward to look at the plaid wearer’s side. “You seem like you had enough sleep.”

“You noticed? I haven’t felt this good since… Don’t know.” Sil spun her shoulder benders around. She can’t remember when she felt this energetic.

“How did you do it? I wanna sleep as great as you if it makes you this happy.”

“Um… It's too weird and I don’t wanna talk about it.

“How do like Primp so far?”

“Wha? I-I guess I like it fine… enough?”

“What are some of your favorite things? What do you think of your friends?”

“Am?”

“Yeah?”

“Why are you being suspicious?”

“Huh?” Amitie was caught off guard.

“Why do ask so much of my personal thoughts?” Sil crossed her arms and frowned.

“Because of… Uh… I’m… I wanted us to have us… some girl talk? Some small talk between friends? C’mon?”

Now Sil was the one who puzzled. She didn’t know what to make of this. “Am, if you keep acting like this I’d rather you’d stay quiet.”

“Okie dokie.” Amitie kept quiet for the path to school. It was an awkward walk. Sil’s glad school’s out early today.

*Primp Magic School*

Sil slowly regained her good mood back in the wait time before the learning started. She had nothing to do, but no sleepiness, irritability, headaches or anything else annoying that occupied her mind. She appreciated it while she could. She leaned back in her chair, feet on table and hands behind her head.

Klug stared disapprovingly at the action. “Blasphemy! Keep your smelly feet of the school desk, Ms. Accord wouldn’t like it.”

“Fine.”

“And don’t even think about making fun me, or I’ll shall be forced to riposte.” The smart boy had a book named “The Art of Clever Comebacks” ready to go.

“I wasn’t going to anyway.” Sil shrugged.

Klug scanned through the book. To look for the proper comeback that’s sure to show that circ- “Wait, what?”

“I don’t feel like doing it.”   
“You can’t do that!”   
“Yes, I can. And I will.”   
“Does. Does that mean you acknowledge me as the superior insulter?”   
“No.”   
“Ha! I’m the winner by default.”

Klug seems happy finally ‘triumphing’ in something that’s not in grades. ‘What a loser.’ Sil smiled. ‘Should I sucker him into replying to an insult of Raffine? Hmm. Maybe next time.’

Emerging from the door came to their teacher. Surprisingly it wasn’t Ms. Accord. “Good morning everyone, ma. Is everything going well for all of you, kuma!?!”

“Mr. Akuma? You’re our teacher for today?” Klug uttered.

“And presumably for the rest of the week, as well. Ms. Accord wanted a few days off.” The medium sized floating demon teddy bear had a suspicious tone. Suspicious towards Ms. Accord.

“Anyhow, quite like last time, I shall do my best to teach you to the best of my abilities. Any objections?” Nobody minded it. While Sil knows Akuma is a nice person, that first impression left quite the impression on her. She expected him to be harsh on her because of what she is. Based on further interactions they’ve had, Sil knew the bear’s a good teacher at least. 

Akuma took a glance at the empty chair. “Where’s Sig?”

“Sig’s sick.” Amitie answered.

“Hmm. Unfortunate. Who wants to volunteer to deliver his homework?” Sil and Amitie raised their hands. Sil noticed that Amitie seemed more desperate, her arm was more erect and was shaking.

“Sig told me he wanted twice the homework and wanted me to deliver them.”

"It's settled then. Amitie, I shall provide you with his homework after school."

Amitie released a relieved yes.

Sil sighed. ‘He does have friends besides me. Guess I’ll settle on visiting him later. Where does he live?’

*After School*

Sil overheard Lidelle and Raffine chatting about the market being in town. Lidelle asked if Sil was coming. ‘Hmm. Maybe there’s something neat I can get. I should probably get a ‘get well’ gift to Sig. Ooo, maybe I can get some special ingredients for curry.’ “Maybe.”

Silvana usually forgets the market’s in town. It’s always out of sight on the path of her way home, and the amounts of people chattering didn’t clue her in.

The marketplace wasn’t too crowded, plenty of breathing room. People recognize her on the street. She bordered on being a celebrity. She wasn’t highly celebrated but was appreciated, after all, she is the clown that announces Donguri Gaeru to perform. Primp doesn’t have much in the way of entertainment.

Point is: She doesn’t want too much attention. She searched her shoulder bag for her box, so she can search for the first mask in the box. She raffled the Raffine mask and put it on. ‘I hope I don’t run in with Mr. Amitie’s Dad again and hope he doesn't recognize me. Or anyone else… I can only take so much…’

‘Clothes stand, melon stand, comedy stand, man playing accordion. Wow, that guy is good.’ Soothingly good. Sil threw some Gold Credits in his accordion case, she missed. “Oops…”

‘Carpet stand, do I? Hmm. No. Carpenter stand. Wait, wasn’t I supposed to soundproof my van? Don’t have the time for it now.’

“Sig?” Sil asked herself. It looked like him in the distance. She thought she’s imagining things. He’s the only cyan haired boy in Primp she knew, but there certainly had to be more. There are more, she just remembered seeing at least four of them per show. Whatever, it couldn’t have been him. He’s sick.

‘Lessee, a fortune teller tent? Nah, don’t wanna stress myself over a bad future.’ Sil read the rest of the sign, much to her shock. ‘And it’s run by that dwarf Feli… Oh look, suddenly I’m even more not interested in this and I’ll go this t-’

“Oomph!”/“Meep!” Sil did not leave her eyes of the tent and bumped into someone. Her mask kinda slipped, the elastics on this one aren’t as good.

“Hey, watch where you’re goi- Oh, Lidelle, sorry for bumping into you. You okay?”

“I’m fine, Miss Sil.” She li’l girl collected herself. “So you went too after all?” Sil nodded. “Why are you wearing a Raffine mask?”

“You should know that very well, Lidelle.” You could practically hear the gears turning.

“Oh, how silly of me.” She was embarrassed about not thinking of it.

Silvana glanced at the stand. It had tons of toys. Dolls, stuffed animals, marbles, Yo-Yos, whirlabouts, whirligigs, costumes, jigsaw puzzles, some freaky looking chubby furry red stuffed animal thing with freakishly long arms. Sil found herself unable to look away from its eyes. She shook herself out of it.

“Need a boost?” She asked her classmate.

“Oh, thank you. But I can see it fine myself. I was just looking at the yo-yos.” The green girl did look at it longingly, Sil noticed. Specifically at green one with a yellow spiral.

“What. Don’t have enough Credits?” “No, I just can’t play with it…” Lidelle told her in a sad tone.

“Why? It’s a yo-yo.”

“It’s because every yo-yo I ever had just touches the floor. It looks so fun to use.” Lidelle did her best not crying over something as silly as a yo-yo.

“Wait, that can’t be right, I had a yo-yo for my fifth birthday, and was pretty good at it. Before I lost it a few days after…”

“But how’s that possible? You must’ve been smaller than me.”

“That’s what I’m thinking. Blech, it doesn’t matter anyway. I think I got a solution. Hey mister!”

“Huh.” The toy maker behind the newspaper had Sil’s attention.

“How much is this yo-yo for my friend here?” She held the yo-yo Lidelle was eyeing. ‘I called her a friend without thinking… Wow.’

“That’d be 4 Golden Craedeets.” Sil paid him. “Thank ye, lassie.”

“Gimme a moment, Lid.” She pulled out the rope out of the toy fully, measured it with Lidelle. “Stretch your arm out, please.”

“Oh, um, okay.”

Silvana had her thumb above from where Lidelle’s arm reached. “Here please hold it.” Sil searched her box for something sharp. She cut off where the thumb was held. She made a new knot it. Lidelle was amazed.

Sil was happy that Lidelle wasn’t sad anymore. It’s one of the worst sights. Before she handed it over though she decided to show off a with an around the world trick. She didn’t catch it though. She was distracted. “Since when do yo-yos spin like that?” Sil let it hang yet it still spun. “Whatever, here you go, Lid.”

Lidelle was super happy. She made it go up and down and attempted all around the world. Satisfying. “Oh, thank you, Miss Sil.” She shook her hands. Lidelle’s hands felt weird through her sleeves. “I knew you were nice deep down. But not  _ this _ nice.”

“It was… Nothing?”

“I have to go I wanna buy my big brother and sister something nice! I’ll see you later.” Lidelle ran off. Sil smiled and waved.

‘Wait, she visited Sig when he was last sick. I should’ve asked her where he lives… Oh well.’ The weird stuffed animal red arm-y thing caught Sil’s eye again.

“Ye like that orangutan?”   
“What’s a Yu rang you tan?”   
“That thing ye been starin’ at fer minutes.”   
“Shoot! Minutes?”   
“Ye want it? It’ll cost ye 65 Craedeets.”   
“Isn’t that a bit too much?”   
“How ‘bout 55?”   
“Still too high fer a thing I’m not sure I like.” 

She accidentally imitated the accent for a bit.

“Then it’s probly nae fer you. Git yerself an’ yer ugly mask outta here.”

“Okay, okay.” Sil kept looking at that thing. She didn’t know why.

‘Kitchen stand, nut stand, instrument stand, I’m too old to start. Fufufufu, a candy stand. I’m gonna get a big bag some for me, and some for Sig!’

Sil made the woman behind the stand shovel all the candy types she liked. Suddenly she had a neighbour.

“Oh, hiya, Sil. Didn’t know you liked candy this much too. What’s your favorite kind? Why are you wearing that Raffine mask? What’ve you’ve bought so far? How do you spell your name?”

‘Why are you extra annoying this day?’ Sil did not have the heart to say that her face. Not yet anyway. She paid for her bag and answered Amitie. “Look the sun!”

“But it’s always there.” Amitie looked at where Sil. 

Amitie turned back at Sil. “I don’t see what’s so special about it today.” Sil was gone. “Aw snap, not again. Owie, my eyes.” 

Sil chewed on a gummy worm as she looked at the next stand. Oh look it’s the stand where the circus tickets are sold. There’s a huge crowd around it. So Silvana couldn’t say hi to Donguri.

Wait, was that Sig again? And he’s gone. ‘Am I that desperate? I hope not… Hmm. A flower stand. Should I?’ Sil flustered herself. ‘That might be too on the nose. I never felt this weird before…’ She felt a little warm on her head and cheeks. ‘Please don’t tell I’m getting sick again. Hmm. Let’s test it with Raffine by that jewel stand.’

Raffine was like a kid with a limited budget in a candy store. She was giggling to herself, occasionally muttering “Oh, La-Ti-Da” at the choices at display, but couldn’t choose between them.

“Yo!” Sil greeted her from behind. Raffine jumped a little. But don’t tell her that.

“Ah, Miss Pierrot. What on earth are you doing here? And why are you wearing that horrid depiction of me?” She asked like a total grump.

“I like to look at shinies.” Sil half-lied. “If that’s a crime you’d never leave jail.” Sil shrugged with tongue out.

“Hmph.”

“And I don’t wanna be recognized. So I put on a silly mask of you.”

“I wish I was that recognizable…”

“You stand out enough.” Sil mumbled.

Raffine raised an eyebrow. “What’s that a compliment for  _ moi _ ?”

“Don’t know who your  _ m’ma  _ is. But your outfit is eye catchingly nice, I could pick you out from a crowd.” Sil handed out that compliment because she doesn’t want Raffine to commit assault in public. Especially on Sil’s face or hide.

“Really now, ohohoho-Oh, La-Ti-Da~”

‘You seem pleased with yourself.’ “But I’m not into fashion, so take it for what’s it worth.” Sil glanced at the jewelry next to the jewels. ‘Well now that I’m here, I might as well…’ There wasn’t anything she liked personally. ‘Would Sig like a necklace?’ Sil searched for any specially cut necklaces but found nothing.

“Hey mister, do you maybe have a bug-shaped necklace?” “Not on display, anyway. Let me look in these boxes.”

“Hohoho. How amusing.”   
“What’s so funny?”   
“My apologies, Miss Silvana. I didn’t take you for a person who able to have a crush.”   
‘Crush? I have a crush on Sig… Huh.’ “No, I don’t!” 

Raffine laughed hard. “Forgive me. It is too funny.” Raffine recomposed herself. “Good luck getting to his heart. I doubt he has one considering how that boy acts.”

Sil kept quiet, she felt hurt. Hurt and angry. Experience taught her that the hurter was usually right, though.

“And just between you and me. I think Amitie also has an eye for him.”

“…”

“Sorry, afraid we got no more butterfly necklaces. Interested in anything else?”

“No, thank you, sir. Oh, Raffine.”

“Hmm?”

“I saw an Amethyst Pearl necklace. They’re usually worth 6000 Credits, though. Shame, it would look great contrasting the orange on your suit. Hope you can afford it.” Sil lied about its worth. It wasn’t an Amethyst Pearl. It triggered Raffine and seller’s greed regardless.

“Actually it's worth 6100.” Sil would’ve watched that gladiator match if she didn’t have something to think about it.

‘A crush? Now it makes sense why felt like that thinking of giving him flowers. For how long must I had it? And why? His kindness? His dopey-ness? His slowness? The sleepover? That dream hug? Can I name something I don’t like about him?… His reasoning sometimes, I guess?’ Sil didn’t know how to take it, she felt warmer and warmer. ‘Is it because he’s my best friend, who’s so kind that I wanna repay him? Am I just over thinking? It’s clogging up my mind! I don’t know. I need a distraction.’

Nothing she wanted from the bakery, mushroom soup stand, and the waffle stand, she didn’t feel like snacking. And she would’ve passed up the mushroom soup regardless. She only bought something from the cheese and spice stands for her curry later.

There was the Oshare Shoppe. Oshare Bones may have some advice on how to deal with this. But Sil felt kinda awkward visiting an employee for the sake of visiting or advice. On further inspection, Silvana noticed that it’s closed anyway. The lights were off.

There was a potion stand. So Sil knew where she can get those now. Although that looked like Witch. ‘I’d better stay clear. Just in case it is her.’

Sil’s spirit heightened a bit at a novel and record stand. ‘I’m in the mood for some jazz. The fun kind! And some new music for the circus, that’s important too. (And maybe a lullaby single too…)’ She searched for some records that sounded fun regardless of genre that sounded fun and picked a hopefully suitable record for the circus.

At the novel part of the stand, Silvana wasn’t sure if she should even pick something. If those dreams truly did stop she might be in the mood to read more. The last few books she read were bogged down by… romance… That’s the last thing she wants in her adventure books, horror and murder mysteries. Sil grinded her teeth. ‘Hmm. Don’t wanna chance it. I have homework to do during that time anyway.’

‘I think I’m almost done. I can’t believe it. Aaaaand there’s that guy that looks like Sig from a distance again… Why must you torment me?’ Speaking of Sig. At the last stand Sil the perfect gift. It was some kinda trinket stand that had some shiny and super sturdy looking butterfly nets on sale. ‘Sig should like thes-’

“Hey, Sil. How come you left me alone like that?”

“For crying out loud, Amitie!” Sil firmly pressed her palm against her forehead. “Because you been acting weird by annoying me by assaulting me with these personal questions I don’t wanna answer! I wear this mask for a reason, Amitie!” Everyone around gave Sil odd looks. “For non-criminal reasons, I fell asleep on the stove. Get off my case.” They did. 

“You have this annoying way of annoying me. And you’ve been doing whenever you had the chance, before school, during school, after school. I never felt so great as today, and bring me this close to square one. I like my privacy. And I’ve had enough of your face, you dumb ditz.” Sil toned down her yelling but was no less frustrated.

Sil verbally drained Amitie of her peppiness. She just turned and ran off the other way. Never looking back. Sil may’ve heard a sniffle.

“That was way too harsh.” The woman behind the trinket stand told Sil disapprovingly.

“It’s just something I needed off my chest. Two of these nets please.” One for Sig, one for Sil.

“Nice. These things are extendable.”

*An half hour walk, later… Sunset…*

The circus tent door was open. It’s not a performance night, so that meant someone is practicing. But it’s not a practice day either. Sil made a quick stop in her van to change to the proper mask.

It was dark inside. 'I should've brought a lantern.' "Hohow is that you? Group practice is not 'till two days from now!"

" _ **SURPRISE!**_ " Rang through the whole tent simultaneously as the spotlight lighted the center.

"Wha, how?" Sil had yet to fully process all of this.

" _ **Happy Birthday, Silvana!**_ " The group popped some poppers, showering Silvana in confetti. Then they started to sing her a happy birthday.

Silvana didn't know what to think. There were streamers hanging from the equipment, some balloons here and there. A banner that read 'Happy birthday Sylvanah!' with big and colourful letters. A table was in the middle with some chairs around it. On the table was a curry coloured cake with a handful of presents around it. Behind the table was a decent ice sculpture of Silvana.

Can't forget about the people present. Sig, Lidelle, Oshare Bones, Donguri Gaeru, Sig's ladybug, and Hohow is an actual clown? (Bo How the Clown?) All of them wearing party hats.

"Well?" Sig asked.

"I thought you were sick!"

"I lied. What do think?"

"W-Well I-I didn't think any of you cared. Or even knew. How did you guys know about my birthday? I kept that a secret."

Everyone looked at Sig. Sig blushed.

Hohow honked a horn. Most shot him a glare.

"I think it's for the best I'll tell you later." The blue boy said.

"You can worry about that later. We already did our best setting this party up. Just enjoy it." Oshare made a compelling argument.

"Ribbiit, rib, ribbit?" That's Frog for: open up the presents.

*Hohow Honk*

It only just started to sink how much they must've put effort into making this in one day. 'Wait, that's normal. Still, they must really, really care. I wouldn't do this for me.' It warmed her black heart.

"This one's from me." Sil took Sig's head-sized box and opened it up.

"Huh?" It was that… long-armed red Orangutan(?) thing from the toy stand.

"Do you like it? Lidelle told me you were staring at it."

"I have so many questions." Sil looked back the presents. "But I'll ask them later."

"You like it?"

"Hmm." Sil played around with its arms. They were almost four times as long as its body. Sil got a good chuckle out of waving it around. "I do."

Before Sil grabbed her next present, she gave Sig the gift she had for him. Sig looked happy playing with the extendable net. "Thanks."

*HONK*

*After the gift givings…*

Sil caught Sig alone at the party. Now she was comfortable with asking a few questions. "Siiig… How did you know about my birthday?"

The friend of all bugs looked at the floor. "Sorry. I visited yesterday to ask if you were okay. Then I heard you crying and talking about leaving. You also wished Arle a happy birthday. And then I remembered you were an Arle. Ow."

Sil hit him in the chest as a gut reaction.

"Sig, you jerk. How dare you eavesdrop? Thank you…" She whispered loud enough for him to hear as her eyes sparkled through the mask, giving him a tight hug. She quickly let loose to make sure nobody saw that. They were in a part of the circus that was not under spotlight.

"I don't want you to leave, these guys also don't want you to leave. I think anyway. I think I'm trying to say that… Um…"

"I get what you're saying… And the only reason I'll leave is for adventure and vacations. Trust me." She smiled and winked. "Thanks to this party you threw for me."

"You have to thank Ami for that."

Sil blinked once or twice. "Come again?"

"Dunno how to throw parties. I asked Ami out for help."

"Oh." Suddenly Sil had a big lump of guilt in her stomach.

"She did some 'espionage' to see what you'd like for your birthday. Lidelle went too."

Sil thought back to earlier today. That's why she was so invasive. 'She did that for someone who told her off?' Now she had two big lumps of guilt in her stomach, it made her winch. That ice statue didn't help.

"You okay?"

"Where's Am?"

"She went home. She said she got no info out of you, helped finishing the decorations. She then said she didn't wanna ruin the party for you and left. She didn't look so good. Is it because I accidentally told her that I overheard you say that you didn't like her?" Sig asked presumably, no definitely concerned, even if his tone didn't show it that well.

'Ooo.' Sil shivered. 'That explains it…'

Sig gave Sil an outlet to not feel as guilty, it was partially Sig's fault. But she couldn't take it. She had to make it up with Amitie. Sil thought back to the big bag still mostly full of candy. Amitie likes that, right?

But… What to do first? Make up to a friend of little tact now or enjoy her first birthday party in ages?

Birthday won. She'll make it up during recess tomorrow.

*Honk*

For now, she just started to enjoy the moment.

And she did. It was a fun time. Cake, a few games, a few board games, a few card games. Oshare Bones and Hohow Bird gave them a preview on their secret synchronized ribbon dance.

But everything fun has to end. It was getting late everyone said their 'byes and left. The tent was left for Sil to clean up tomorrow. Sig was last to leave.

"Sig, can you do something for me?"

"Sure."

"If you see Arle…" Silvana took a big sigh.

"Tell her to… to… um… No that won't work. Forgot it…"

"Want me to tell her?"

"You read my mind. But I need to think this through. A way to warn her and to keep me from doing something stupid. I don't wanna lose this now."

Sig just blankly stared. "We'll see what happens."

There was some quiet between them.

"Um… Sil?"

"What's up?"

"Can you help me with my homework tomorrow? I asked for too much." Sil chuckled.

"Sure. Bring it to recess tomorrow."

"'Kay. Bye."

Sil took her presents to her caravan. Amongst them were a yo-yo, a green skirt and white stocking with small red polka dots for "variety's sake" and of course this orangutan thing. She kept staring at its eyes. There was something familiar about them. Even a change to her pajamas couldn't keep her eyes off it.

During and after homework, she played with his flappy arms. "This is so dumb. Why do I like it? What's this?" There was a tag wedged between the feet. It was crudely written.

> _'_ Tought _you_ coold _like a_ litle _buddy. Sig.'_

"Little buddy. Little buddy…" Sil gasped as she connected the possibly non-existing dots. "Carbuncle! Your eyes are like Carby!" She held the toy up high, its arms slapped her face. "Let's try to make it work."

She made the thing nod.

"But what should I call you?" She looked at his dangling arms. "I'm gonna call you  _Arms_. Because I'm very creative and you're gonna be stuck with it. Deal with it."

Arms slumped down. Sil laughed.

That night Sil had Arms in her arms, and Arms had Sil in his arms.

*HONK!*

_**Next up: Making it up?** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original upload date: Oct 25, 2017
> 
> Author Notes Archived:
> 
> [B]Author's Notes:[B]
> 
> I feel I wrote the Amitie interactions really sloppily. Also I've never been in love or had a crush. Can you tell?
> 
> In the last chapter I cut out the scene hinting of "Someone" eavesdropping. I felt it helped this chapter's ending a bit more.
> 
> This chapter name finishing the last one is a coincidence, I was just trying to hide it's a birthday chapter. Speaking of which, even if this is still a coincidence and planned writing this chapter from the beginning… Happy Anniversary, "[I]In the grasp of the Doppelganger[I]". Consider this your gift.
> 
> Also apologies: I mis remembered that in [I]Madou Monogatari I[I] Arle was FIVE years old, and not SIX like she actually was. And therefore the first Doppelganger Arles had've been made when she was six, not five like I assumed. Nobody pointed this out so far, so I guess it was subtle enough or people just overlooked that minor mistake. For the sake consistency and not retconning I won't change it. To compromise [I]MM1[I] took place when Arle was [I]almost[I] six.
> 
> While I planned Arms from the beginning, on the first day of writing this I got my Vector the Crocodile plush. And I'm loving it. It comes with finger pointing action! His arms flap about too, it's amazing.
> 
> I have no idea what Credits are and I intend to keep it that way in the hopes it's funny. Hope you're okay with possible linguistic licences.
> 
> And for the jokester who reviewed Chapter 14 with the now deleted "Porcelain break soundeffect." please keep the reviews relevant to the chapter you just read or the story in general. Which I know you [B]didn't[B] so no in-jokes (with admittedly a loose relevancy towards the title) no one will get, (my literal) sister. And now I put more needless stuff to the notes, I can barely keep it at minimum already…


	17. Chapter 16: Treasure Hunt?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Accord has something she wants in a crypt. She sends her students to figure out how to get.

**Chapter 16: Treasure Hunt?**

'Amitie's late.' Silvana thought. She wanted to give the bag of candy to her directly in private. Leaving it gift wrapped on Amitie's table would give off unwanted signals to everyone around her. If she doesn't show up soon Sil might eat from this mighty tasty looking bag of candy for herself.

Akuma allowed the class to lollygag as they pleased until Amitie's status was known. Ms. Accord had something special planned, and Akuma made sure he wanted he read her instructions right.

Sil played discreetly with Arms' hand inside her bag. One downside is that Arms isn't alive like Carbuncle or even Puyobuncle, so it be embarrassing for a sixteen-year-old, who's already in class with at most a student that's a year younger than her, to be playing with a plushie.

"Sorry I'm late, guys. I was looking at my feet instead of ahead, so I couldn't see where I was going." Amitie sounded deflated. Sil must've dealt a harder blow than she thought.

"How are you feeling, Amitie? And on a side note: What kind of excuse half-hearted is that!? Ma, ma, kuma, kuma!"

Amitie winced. "But it's true Mr. Akuma. I swear."

Akuma cleared his throat. "My apologies for the outburst. Take your seat. If you're not feeling well feel free to take your homework home and rest. And work on your excuses next time."

"Ms. Accord asked me to send every one of you on an errand. Apparently, she hid something that was her grandfather's somewhere on this map, but she can't remember what it is, other than it's wrapped in a sheet with Primp's Wing on it."

"I went to the trouble of making copies of the map if you want to go alone. I figured the location out already and will go visit that place if any of you are gone for too long. You have four hours. And please be careful, ma, kuma!"

*Outside*

"Hi Am. Um… Wanna team up?" Sil felt super awkward asking, and it showed.

“No.”   
“Why not?”   
“Get real, ‘cause we’re not friends! Why should non-friends help each other?”  
“You want the pragmatic answer or the answer everyone benefits from?” ‘Smooth move, Sil. that’ll comfort Am.’   
“None, I already, solved most of these puzzles. I wanna try this alone.”   
“You did? Nevermind I got som-”   
“Let’s Puyo!”   
“Wait! Not now!”

*One Fever match later…*

Sil was paralyzed with fear.

As soon as she could move her arms again she checked for her mask. It's still on her face, and just as deeply buried within the Nuisance Puyo as herself.

It was now when she realized she used her shield as a crutch. So she won't have to relive it. She got crushed by a comet amount of Puyo. "A-Am musssst-t hafffff gottten l-luck-cky. Ssssshtoopid pheverrr, neffferrr aggain…"

She didn't know for how long she was out this time. Judging by the sun it looked like an hour at  _least_.

Looks like Sil had to do the thing she was certain she was the best at: Stalking. But Amitie had a head start… To make it easier on herself Sil decided she needed to get to the end goal earlier. And await her there.

But she wasn't familiar enough with Primp's layout, clever enough to solve the puzzle or had time to solve it. 'Why would you make maps like this anyway?'

After she overheard Raffine saying to herself that four-eyes has the answer, something Sil would've figured out on her own, she beat that snob so she can beat her at asking/beating the other snob over the correct answers.

But preferably Sil wanted to do this in as little battles possible. Sil came up to Klug reading his book. The smarty-pants teased her with help and beat her over the head with his intellect. As Klug's ranted with his eyes closed or gloating at the sky, Sil noticed that out of Klug's book, that its red bookmark played charades with a lot the answers.

"…imself wasn't an inspiration to m-"

"Eh, thanks nice and all, Klug. But I don't need your info anymore, nerd. My nefarious clown magic made you utter the answers without realizing it. Thanks, bookworm." Sil winked at the bookmark, the bookmark smiled and waved bye. Klug felt unclean.

Now assuming that there were no misunderstandings and the red thing didn't lie. Silvana had all she needed to solve the location.

*Somewhere else…*

"Fiddlesticks… I must be lost." Amitie told herself that critical information. The coordinates of the puzzle brought her outside of the circle it was supposed to be in. "What if I misspelled  _Catacombs_? I can't do anything right…"

*Later, back at Sil…*

"Shoot me… I don't tell me I missed my mark. Was it Oslo or Oloso or Osolo Cemetery? Or was it Cemetery of whatever, it would actually fit if that was the case. Who puts crossword puzzles on a map to show the way?!"

*An hour later*

Those two ghosts aren't here today it seemed. Good. Amitie's nerves were challenged enough by this map daring her to go inside the Catacomb.

She entered. The place was as lively she imagined, but not as small. Quite spacious actually, it gave the dead some more breathing room. Amitie lit a torch to see in the dark.

In the next room was presumably the thing she looked for. A sheeted rectangle bigger than herself with the School's logo on it! Amitie almost didn't recognize it as it was upside down.

"I'll prove to Sil I'm not a dumb ditz, but just… um… uh… I hate feeling like this…"

"Myew got some myighty confidence there, Amitie."

Amitie gasped, someone overheard that. It was an evil sounding male voice.

Behind her appeared a pair of big yellow evil eyes. "Who… Who are you?"

"I'm the Prince of Darkness, defmeownder of these  _cat_ acombs."

"But you're not the Dark Prince. He's wicked in two ways, and his ey-"

"Silence! You've dist-purr-bed the tomb of mya brethren and the riches I guard, meow."

"Uncool, did I break in the wrong tomb? But that looks like the thing Accord was looking for."

"Myews. Accord?" That fondled the eyeballs' curiosity. The room lit up to reveal a cat's silhouette attached to the eyes. "In that cmyase if mew can beat little ol' me at Puyo Mewyo. Win you can have that but also some of this treasure." The blot grabbed something out of its body. "Of course if you tell any purrrrson about where you got this I'd come for you in a one-to-one physical battle, with my claweinspiring purr-wer." The monster sharpened its free claw and narrowed its eyes. "I trust mew to get that I'd be the one who'd make you squeak in that mess, meoight?"

Amitie gulped. She agreed to the monster's terms and conditions.

*Meanwhile, outside…*

"This must be it! The entrance is already opened. Am must be down there." Sil picked up the noise of popping Puyo.

"Blizzard!"  
"STAAAArrrdust Whip!"

Voices echoed through it. One of them was definitely Amitie. The other only sounded vaguely familiar.

“Hey, Sil.”   
“Eeep! Sig, don’t sneak up on me like that.”   
“Sorry. Is this the place?”   
“I think so.”   
“I lost Lidelle on the way. I wanna give it to her to give to Mr. Akuma.”   
“And you can, but I need to go inside.”   
“Not now, Sig!” ‘Please say go. Please say go. Please say go.’   
“Should we battle it out?”   
“Of course. No wai- The battle. Already. Started… AND IT’S FEVER?!?”   
“Oops. Sorry.”

*Silvana won*

Sil sighed with relief that it was almost effortless. "Go to school, Sig. I'll be there." Sil jumped down the hole. 'It's finally time.' She patted her bag. Skipping ahead here, in the room Amitie was in was an unfortunate victim buried in Puyo.

"What happened here?"

"Nya~aa~aa~" Whatever was buried underneath, it was delirious. Sil decided to help him out. "I can help myself neow, thank mew. Meowmitie has taken what you're looking for…" It pointed at that door. "It leads to a shortcut to Nahe Woods and its scratching posts."

"Okay, thanks."

*Back at School…*

"Here you go, Mr. Akuma. I think this is it." Amitie hoped she was right.

Akuma was inspecting it.

“Hmm. It does fit the description. Where did you find it?”   
“In a spooky tomb in the cemetery.”   
“Well, congratulations! Did you figure it all out on your own?”   
“Eh, it was nothing, I help mommy and dad lot with these kinda puzzles. A lot of trial and error, though.”    
“Good job regardless. I’d reward you if I had anything to give besides my congratulations.”   
“Aaaw… Okay.” ‘What a tease.’   
“Perhaps you can ask Accord for a reward. Now go play outside until the rest return. I’ve got an idea what Accord wants me to tell all of you. If my assumption of what this is correct, of course.”   
“Okie dokie.”

Amitie skipped off, feeling a bit better about herself.

"Let's hope this isn't what I think it is…" Akuma made sure it was safe first.

*The designated time…*

"Sorry I'm late, I was stuck in a dungeon and I did my best to find the exit." 'That was the longest shortcut, ever.' Sil was slightly exhausted from the running.

"You're actually just in time."

"Oh…"

"No matter, you're here, we can begin now." Akuma told her. Sil sat down, she failed her mission today.

As Akuma began building up the next lesson, Sil noticed an envelope on her desk. It read: "To Miss S. Pierrot, read ASAP."

The envelope wasn't enclosed, good thing ripping it open would've caused too much noise. Inside it was a letter that read:

> _"You may not like this lecture, and I shall not sugarcoat it. Please, for your own safety please refrain from reacting, and keep your emotions in check. You're free to converse with me about it later. Should you want to, of course._
> 
> _Akuma"_

Sil slipped the piece of paper in her pocket, wondering what it meant. It didn't last long, looking at the shape of the thing Amitie found she felt like she was gonna die of pressure, among other things. "Oh nooooo…" She mouthed…

"…ry, I made sure it is safe. In fact, it is inactive." Akuma removed the special sheet off. It's a fancy looking mirror.

Most were curious, but not impressed. "But, Mr. Akuma, how is that gorgeous mirror a danger?"

"An excellent question, Raffine. This is a rare type of mirror that creates amoral duplicates that will think they are the ones they are copies of. With the overall purpose is to make your loved ones indirectly hate them. To put it simply."

"How come it doesn't work right now? It's standing in front of Miss Ami, so shouldn't there be a creepy clone of her?"

"Because, Lidelle." Mister Know-It-All answered before Akuma could. "It needs energy from Amethyst Pearls to function, it fuels it. Mr. Akuma said it was safe, didn't he? He must've drained it of its power."

Sil never actually knew how exactly she was created, it's very educational. But to learn she's partly pearl energy she… She didn't know what to make of it… Best to leave it to think about it later. She still had an entire guilt trip to sit through… She had a feeling that be the least of it.

Akuma tried to correct Klug. "It was already drained, I can't drain Amythest Pear-"

"Amethyst Pearl? Like this one?" Amitie pulled the shadow beast's treasure, it was directly in the mirror's light.

Both Sil and Akuma without missing a beat, tackled Amitie to cover her up. "AMITIE! NOOOOOO! (KUMA!)" But they hit each other instead. Since Sil's has more mass than Akuma, she tackled him into the wall.

Once again Sil was unconscious.

_**To be continued...** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original upload date: Nov 1, 2017
> 
> Author Notes Archived:
> 
> [B]Author's Notes:[B]
> 
> Ta-daa! I rushed it, not proud of that, blame Super Mario Odyssey.
> 
> A bit of a warning after Chapter 17 I wanna write a one-shot spawned from a super weird idea surprisingly unrelated to a recent game. It'll be separate from this. I also might take a break in general, but we'll see. It's a Puyo fanfic so you might like it. Though considering what I'll do to one of the characters… You'll see… We'll both see.
> 
> I'd also need to finish Super Mario Odyssey, Don't worry it shouldn't take long. I think I'm about 92% there four days from launch. That piece of info is for future me, if he has the guts to reread his old stuff years later once he has written better. YOU'RE A JERK, FUTURE ME!
> 
> I'm convinced if Ms. Accord was in Kingdom Hearts she'd be a Xenahort. Personally I like to think Accord is the secret mentor type for students, also letting them play make believe thinking they beat a monster. But I'm going with this.


	18. Chapter 17: Bootleg Puyo Hat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amitie's life's in danger. Sil tries to save her.

**Chapter 17: Bootleg Puyo Hat**

Amitie wasn't sure what happened. She felt like she just woke up in class. But that couldn't be it, falling waking up in class felt different. And why was she lying on the floor for? "Boy, I feel weird~ Sound weird too~"

"Pin her down! Kuma!" That was Akuma, no mistaking it.

"She aware now!" That was the sound of Klug chickening. Was he talking about her?

Amitie got upon her own two feet, she was greeted by the faces of her classmates, Klug, Raffine, Lidelle, Amitie and Sig. They all had strange looks on their faces. Klug and Lidelle, in particular, looked fearful. There was also slightly off about them on reflection.

"Something wrong?" Amitie looked around. "Why's Silvana hugging Akuma?"

"We failed at preventing your creation demon! Kuma! She's too heavy for me. Raffine, Sig, guard the real Amitie. Everyone else, keep her at bay! Ma, kumakumakuma!" Akuma was urgent.

"Real Amitie?" Amitie's confusion was only furthered when Raffine got battle ready in front of Amitie and Sig hesitated on what to do.

Wait… Raffine got in front Amitie? "But I'm Amitie. That phoney must be fake."

"Nuh-uh, You're the phoney, faker! I saw drop out of that mirror." The other spoke over the shoulder of an annoyed Raffine.

"BUT I'M AMITIE! You must've come from the mirror!"

"NO, DIDN'T LISTEN? I SAW  _YOU_  DROP FROM THE MIRROR. C'mon guys, back me up here." Everyone who's conscious agreed. They saw it too.

"I'm NOT. I'll prove it to you, Copy! Pop Puyos with me!" Amitie became increasingly annoyed, and a little scared. Why were they defending the Copy Amitie? Their faces were either scared or hostile towards her.

"Don't Puyo her, use plain magic, don't hold back, unless it will cave in the school! Kuma!"

Lidelle worked up the courage to face her. "I'm sorry that you're not real. I wouldn't want to be you right now."

"I told you that I'm real!" Amitie looked above Lidelle, to look outside the window. "Why're the window and door on opposite sides? And why is the chalkboard backwards?" This was hurting her head, does that mean?

"Get it through your thick skull you evil copy! You fell through the mirror, therefore your sight would naturally reverse. To put it simply…"

"NOOOOOOOO!" A chance to show off his intellect, Klug's cowardice was gone. As was his hearing.

"Ouch." The Amitie, behind Raffine yelped. "Be little nice, you guys… A phony copy or not, she's still me."

It touched Amitie's heart a little bit, even if it did come from Copy Amitie.

"Make no mistake, if she's a natural Doppelgänger unrelated to Amitie, then our Amitie is correct. But she isn't. Give Copy Amitie enough to time and she will  _kill_  and replace!"

"Kill?" Were both Amitie's reactions. "I-I won't let me! I'll go to my parents to prove it!" Amitie teared up. Amitie pushed Lidelle and Klug over and ran out of the classroom.

The other Amitie pushed Raffine aside to give chase. "Wait! You're going the wrong wa- Oopsie."

Akuma facepalmed. "Sorry, we couldn't stop her, Mr. Akuma." Lidelle told the teddy. "I just couldn't hurt someone that looked like Amitie without popping Puyos."

Akuma sighed, but not in an annoyed way. "I don't blame anyone for hesitating. But we still have to stop her before you'll never look at Amitie the same again."

"I'm going to look for both Amis."

"Be careful, Sig. Bring the Copy Amitie to me. Klug, make the mirror face the floor. Raffine could please come over here."

"Of course, want me to kick- I mean push Silvana off of you?"

"No, I want you to poke Silvana lightly with an electrified finger on this pressure point here. Not much electricity just enough to wake her up."

Raffine smirked as charged a little bit more than asked for.

*A little later, further away…*

Being unfairly ratted out by her beloved mother, thanks to the other her convincing them. She slammed in the door and ran far, far away from home and from the one they deemed the real Amitie. Her heart wasn't broken in two, because of everybody so for denying who she was truly was. It was s _ha_ t _ter_ e _d_ because of that.

As she aimlessly sprinted she had no idea where to go. If her circus buddies caught wind if this they'll probably have her committed. She could hide out in Lemres' town incognito until she can find peace. But how will she support herself? As Silvana put it she was a dumb ditz. A dumb ditz of no talent… She'd also have to hide her face. It made her lose her strength in her legs, she fell to the forest's ground.

"I'm so ho~wow~wow~wosed!" She howled. The ground felt really nice, nicer than she's ever been treated. She decided to lay down for a while until to tears stop.

"Ami, did the doppelganger hurt you?" It was Sig, and he called her Amitie! Her spirits lifted up as fast as she got off the ground. The fact his hand and red eye were on the wrong sides didn't bother her at all.

"Nah, I'm fine. Except I'm not… Dad recognized me at first, but the phony, and, *sniff* and, she's, and moooommyyyy! Waaaaaaaaah!" There she was on the ground again.

Sig got on her level and sat to her side and embraced her with the purpose of calming her down.

It felt so nice. For the first time since she felt weird in class. In fact, the weird feeling is more muted than before. Nothing can ruin this moment, maybe everything will be fine. 'Until the inevitable, anyway.'

"There's I wanna tell you." Amitie heard him scratching his head.

"Hmmm~ What is it, Sig?" She was still in the full comfort of her friend.

"Your eyes are red."

"Of course, I mean have you heard me crying?" Amitie was still very serene.

"I mean they're as red as my one eye."

"Huh?" That made her more alert.

"The eyes on your hat are too."

With a shaky hand, she removed her hat.

Sig was right, her beanie's eyes were really red. But does that mean Sig was also right about her red eyes? Does that mean? No, that it can't be, even if it made her slightly deeper voice make more sense… And when did she get this subtle red tint in her blonde hair? She didn't dye it last night, she never did after that she botched it up the first time.

"Why? But I can't be, can I?"

Sig hoped this would this be the time to introduce her to the idea. It worked for Silvana, and that worked well as far as Sig was concerned, let's hope it does for her too. "You can live alongside with the other Ami, none of you have you have to go." Sig said like a single parent's child asking the parent when they'll come home. "You can be own person."

Amitie felt a bit betrayed, he thought all along she was the copy, she wriggled herself out of Sig's arms. "Mrrggh! Okay Sig, let's pretend I'm fake. Why should I do that? I wouldn't make it on my own! Everyone'd still hate me."

"So they won't kill you." Both winched a bit at the K word.

"Well if I am the copy, they're gonna kill me anyway, what does it matter?"

"You could wear a mask and live with Sil."

Amitie broke herself free. "Get real, she'll never let me live with her!"

"Why?"

"Because she said something mean to me!"

"I thought she insulted you because she liked you?"

"On any other day I would think the same, but it wasn't. She made clear she super duper hates me!"

Sig didn't know how to it follow up.

"We could call you Vibitia. It's a-"

"SHUT UP SIG! YOUR NICENESS MEANT NOTHING!" Amitie pushed with such force, Sig flailed his arms about before he fell on his butt.

"Ouchie-ouch." Sig rubbed his back as he yelped like he talked.

Amitie gasped. "Omigosh!" She shifted her eyes from and to her Sig on the floor in horror. "What have I done?" She darted deeper into the woods not looking back. "I'M SOOOOORRRYYYYY!"

"Wait. It was only a push…"

*Meanwhile…*

Silvana still was a bit twitchy from the wake-up shock. She failed to stop the creation of the Copy Amitie. Now there's another unhappy soulless person in the world.

Her classmates questioned why she did what he did. She lied about failing to stop her grandpa from being replaced to them shut up.

While like the other classmates were on the lookout for either Amities, Akuma requested that Silvana be the one to take Copy Amitie out. Sil wasn't sure why. Maybe he wanted to test her allegiance? Living here for months and causing no trouble, and running a respectable business didn't tip him off? Maybe he somehow knew her hatred of her kind or figured she was the best one to deal with the copy.

Whatever the case was Sil had no qualms with killing her, she burned or shattered those who dared to share her "Real Deal" face before and after their defeat. How desensitized she was after the first couple of times scared her in hindsight. Enough it made her shiver a bit, and not just because of the electricity coursing through her.

And now she simply had to do it again. But there is one difference: Copy Amitie does not share her face. Silvana seriously doubted it would trigger her instinctual doppelganger train of thought. It'll be a bit harder to do on top of not having killed anybody in a loooooong while. 'That's a good thing.' Sil liked to think if Arle visited she'd have more self-control… She wasn't too convinced herself.

But what would she do if she couldn't go through with it. What should she do? Give her a dream catcher and try to convince her and live with her like herself? While Sil doesn't really have anyone relatable around, giving her a mask would be useless since anyone with half of a brain cell could put two and two together. And everyone would be hostile towards her. And the lack of people recognizing her kept Sil sane. Trapping her in the same box she herself once was in is just cruel.

'I'm thinking too much about this… The real Amitie's safety comes first! And besides, if the real Amitie hates me right now, why would the probably enraged Copy Amitie listen? Now that's a scary thought, Amitie being angry, super angry. How would that look?'

Akuma taught Silvana some kinda people tracking spell. Despite its simplicity, it's a high-level magic spell requiring specialization or a lot of Magical I.Q. points only Silvana and Klug have. Sil was surprised her M.I.Q. was higher than Klug's when she found out a week ago, like by 50 points. She had a clue why that was. But now is not the time to think about it. She kept quiet about it anyway, she may've had a higher M.I.Q. but Klug's annoying enough bragging about his higher normal I.Q. And no one wants another Klug that brags about M.I.Q. It's all about how good you can chain Puyo anyway.

Getting back on topic: She can't have Amitie being replaced on her conscience. She didn't wanna lose a friend. But if Amitie was lost, Sil didn't know what to do. Try to befriend Copy Amitie and give her a home with her or just plain  **kill her**. She knew what was the better option, and hoped it wouldn't come to deciding…

*Meanwhile…*

Amitie was lost in thick of the woods, her brain pretzeled to find the way out. "Since when were the woods so big? What if I don't get out?" It was far from getting dark, but the sooner she's out of here the better.

And these were her footprints… She's been running in circles for at least four times. "This is hopeless… I'll just walk…" She was surrounded by benign creatures but who knows what will be after her at night. If she's not out of the woods soon she needed to find shelter. The forest had some cottages about, they have a "You're here" map in them.

She can dream, can't she?

She was thinking to herself to keep her mind off being lost. 'Akuma said the copy would think she's the real one. She thinks she's real, so do I but I have red eyes and everything is topsy-. Okay, Ami, stop thinking about it.' She clutched her head this, was too much.

Five circles later Amitie found something familiar. It's a treehouse she and her buddies made when they were really young, Ms. Accord and their parents had forbidden them to go into the woods again.

The thing still looked intact, if a little bit aged. Out of nostalgia Amitie felt compelled to climb it. She still fit inside of it, but that was a given if five kids plus Tarutaru were to fit inside.

Amitie smiled, they had finished the house itself but couldn't make much else like furniture before the ban. She was surprised the drawings on the wall were still there. Drawings of everyone by everyone, bugs and the "R+K" arrow-through-heart drawing she made herself. So many memories came rushing back to her. She felt actually happy for a moment.

It didn't last long, since everyone she knew was intent on killing her. She worried so much it actually started to hurt her. "I need to take it easy. Maybe I can use a nap. Wait, a nap?" Amitie tried to lie comfortably on the wood. "That must be it! I must be having a bad dream in class." Amitie pinched herself. "Yowchies! Oh noooooo~" Amitie cried herself to sleep, occasionally slamming her fist into the wood.

_*Primp Magic School…*_

_It was your average day for the school. Scratch that, Amitie was doing better at magic than usual. "Oh, good job, Amitie." Accord praised.\_

_"Keep it up like that and you might actually become a wonderful magic user, meow."_

_"Really, Popoi?"_

_"Meow don't know."_

_Accord giggled at her companion's quip. "Oh, don't mind him."_

_Every student praised her on a good job._

" _Good job, Miss Ami." Lidelle was happy Amitie was one step closer to her dreams._

_"I'm so sorry I called you a dumb ditz, let's be friends again." Silvana begged._

_Tarutaru gave her a thumbs up._

_Raffine gave a polite golf clap, along with her trademark one eye-closed face._

_"Keep improving like that and I just might give you a membership card to the mage club all of us geniuses go to." Klug boasted._

_Amitie was glad her grades were good, but it was more important to her she was around her friends. It made her so happy~_

So it aggravated her that it was all a dream from her short nap. This was the last straw! That weird feeling was back. Amitie felt it point her the way out. So followed it very un-Amitie like: with malice. She didn't think twice about it

*Back at Silvana…*

Sil felt a bit silly. The spell made her finger point to whoever she was looking for. It made her stick her arm out like an idiot. She hoped no one saw her like this or else people might give her more weird looks than her face deserves.

Her pointing arm twitched between somewhere around Amitie's home and Nahe Woods. "Owowowowowow!" That's a 96 degree angle, clearly, this spell was not crafted for two of the same person! Silvana dispelled it. "There has got to be a better way, I gotta practice the trapeze tomorrow." She kept on jogging towards either location while shaking arm of her own will. "I need the exact location of one of them… How can I do this without losing my arms?"

Speaking of arms, her arm bumped against her shoulder bag. It was a soft impact. Sil had her solution very conveniently in her bag. "Arms!" Sil pulled him out of the bag. "Okay, li'l buddy. Time for your first adventure, sorry it had to be a high stake one." She gave the thing one quick hug before he became her radar.

*Finally at Amitie…*

Amitie wasn't sure what to do. Her parents remembered their lessons on doppelgängers. Copitie was sure to get her sooner or later, apparently unable to reason with it. So where should she go hide? At home, school or somewhere else. At home, her parents are there to protect her. At school, her friends and Akuma are there to protect her. But alone on neutral ground, she might be able to befriend her. Needless to say, she was a bit nervous.

"Amitie!" The harlequin ran up to her friend.

"Sil?"

Before you run away from me, again, there's no time to argue. Akuma asked me to protect you from your doppelganger."

"Why?"

'Uuum… Shoot! What was my lie again?' "My grandma was replaced, I know how they work. I told Akuma weeks back. But enough of that, trust me if you wanna live!"

"Uh… Okay."

"Stay close to me. We're gonna find the other you, while she finds us with her doppelganger sense." Amitie quietly nodded. This confused Silvana. "You're not scared?"

"Um, wha? Oh sorry. I was just thinking about Copitie."

"Cuppa Tea?"

"You know, Copy me? If I was her, well I guess I am her. But I like to be cheered up. But if I did she'd probl-"

"Get to the point, Am." Sil told her patiently.

"I wanna make friends with her."

"Are you out of your mind!?" The harlequin's response did not help Amitie's self-confidence one bit.

"I know, I know, sorry it's not smart. But she has feelings like I do, even though she's fake, right? I wanna try."

Silvana sighed. "Am, I'm sure this won't work out." But she did like Amitie's consideration of her evil twin out to kill her. "But if you want her to be your friend. I'll handle it, I thought about it too."

"Get real, would you really do that?"

"I am real. And yeah, I would. Don't be surprised if turns out sour, she's probably super irrational, deluded, and full of… full of…" Sil began to shake.

"Sil? Are you okay Sil?"

*Sniff*

"I'm fine."

"Kill her if you need to." Amitie did not have an easy time saying that. "For your grandma."

 

A little later, they found Copy Amitie in the woods. She was far off walking around trees. It was unsettling seeing Amitie like that. Walking slowly towards to them and her eyes half open and a big dissonant smile on her face.

Both Amitie and Silvana were equally unnerved for different reasons.

"Oh no." Sil whispered. She knew that face all too well. It was her face. Doppelganger Arle's face. The face she didn't make since after the day she kidnapped Sig. That's the smile of deluding herself, she had no idea what the eyes meant, though. She never thought about it. If she had to guess, maybe it a had something to do with the delusion or it was just the mirror's magic at work along with the smile.

"Jeepers. Sil, she's scary. It's like somebody else is walking my body." Amitie made no attempt to hide that she was scared. How much she was scared was a different story.

"Okay, Am. I think this a lost cause. But if you're sure you wanna befriend her you first off: don't call her fake or imply she's fake, not yet anyway. Don't call her Copitie, Doppel or anything like that. I doubt she'll like it." 'Because I wouldn't like to be called that.' "And finally please put a lid on saying "Get real". It's offensive… Towards her I mean."

Amitie nodded.

Deciding to speed this up, she walked towards her opponent. Before this all will eventually and inevitably will escalate. She took the time to observe Copy Amitie's appearance. Red eyes, red Puyo cap eyes, and that's about it. Otherwise, she looked the same. Oh nevermind, her hair had a subtle red tint to it.

This would've made Sil jealous months ago. This doppelganger gets to have relatively subtle differences. While she herself was created so obviously fake with a red colour scheme and the need the wear red. All the other doppelgangers were blue!…

Finally, face-to-face-and-face-behind-face-to-face with the Copy Amitie. And it just struck Silvana… Despite the things she listed at Amitie, she had no idea how to talk Copy Amitie out of that state. And even when she did, what next? 'This won't be as easy. Here it goes…'

"Hi Amitie, how's life. Don't worry, I know it's you." She winked at Copy.

"Wait, is sh-"

"Shut up, Am." She winked at the one behind her too. Amitie shut up.

"Not now, Silvana. Dad recognized me, but mommy said I was a fake, and then that  _witch_  behind you 'confirmed' it." There was anger behind it, but it was barely noticeable with how calm she was. 'She's name calling someone, she's lost it. This'll be a toughy.'

"Fufufufu, give her to me."

"And then what are you going to do?"

"Um… I'll harm her?" Sil tried not to laugh at this newbie.

"Wow, you didn't think this through, did you? She'd be surrounded by the people around her. Ever heard of planning things out, premeditated murder, maybe?"

"JEEZ, SIL!" Amitie blurted out. The copy began the emote too, for just a bit.

"Sorry."

"I'm not a Dumb Ditz. I just." Copitie looked aside, thinking of an excuse. "Lost it in my notes." She kept the weird tone.

"You two are so hung up about that thing I said yesterday?" She curiously asked. Amitie looked at her shoes, Copitie barely reacted.

"Don't you contemplate it, missy! I misspoke! And I don't mean it anymore, but you guys could've put some tact into it. But not now. Am, you probably don't need to guess what I'm here to tell?"

"You wanna kill me so  _ **she**_  can replace me just like all of my meanie  _ex-friends_ wanna do." She stayed uncharacteristically detached, but some more anger seeped through.

"What would you think if this Am, made a new identity for herself? And you can be the true Amitie."

"Wait who's side are you on!?"

"I don't like that idea, there can only be one me."

Sil faced palmed with two hands. Her blood slowly began to boil. "Are you just as stubborn, Am?" She asked the one behind her. Amitie didn't answer.

"Fufufufu, I don't want to wait any longer, let's pop Puyos to declare me the real one and get this nightmare over with it."

Sil reflected on those words, she had her flashbacks to every time she said this. "Hyaaah!" Amitie poked her out of it. That was Sil screaming. "I'm sorry. I won't let you."

"And why not?"

"Because Am here, and me. Want you to be happy. If could just snap out of YOUR DENIAL! I-I mean wake up, see the truth and just ACCEPT it!"

"Boy, Sil, you're really not good at this."

"Yeah, you're terrible."

"Hrmrmrmrmg, what I wanna say is, and hear me out, that if you become your own person (which might be hard for you, I get why) your ex-friends will become friends again. And you keep them as long as you don't off Am. And if you need a mask to do that I can give you one, you could pose as my cousin, I have a second bedroom in my caravan. You don't have to be a harlequin. But you do need a new name, though, but not a new personality at least. I'll be more tolerant of your clumsy and tactlessness. You'd do need a new name, so why not make it something nice! Like, um… How about Vibitia?"

"No, I shall be the only Amitie. Besides Sig suggested that already, same name even. It didn't work."

'Sig…'

"You'd better not've harmed him!" Amitie chimed.

“I pushed him…”   
“You monster!”   
“I regret it…”

"If it's only a push there's no harm. There's also no harm in TRYING MY PROPOSAL!"

"Get real, Mrs. Akuma, it'd be impossible anyway, I'm not the Copy."

Sil's blood was now fully aboil. "No, you  _get real!_ I had enough of your stubbornness, it's fully possible, and the first step just  _STOP BEING IN DENIAL ABOUT IT!_ "

"Fufufufufwah. How would you know? You never had to live through like this! Being hated by the people who once were your friends, your own parents not accepting you. You never had to live through this." She showed some anger again. But she wasn't the only one angry.

"Oh yeah? Say that right to my face!"

"You never had to- Cute face Silvana, looks fami- Arle!?"

Sil forcefully took of her mask. It took the copy by surprise once Sil remade the ponytail. She's out the doppelganger funk.

"Arle!?" Amitie took a peek too.

"Yes! I mean no! I mean almost! Old habits. But I reeeaaally wished I was, and still sometimes…" 'Don't show weakness, Arl- Hrnnnngh Sil! She's still like Amitie right now, just keep talking.'

"I'm just like you, a doppelganger. And for several years, I would resort to anything to take my… herrrr place if you guys didn't treat me like my own person. I fact, I probably would've snapped back into madness like you. Thank you for the birthday party, by the way. It showed me I have a place here, and that I need to be more positive." She faced both Amities.

"Sil." They both said rather sentimental.

'I was already gonna be positive, but whatever makes them feel better.' Sil calmed herself down a bit. "You look at yourself, do you deny you're differently coloured?"

"No." Copy Amitie lamented.

"And that your sight is mirrored?" Amitie shook her head. "Your deeper voice? How about how ominous you acted for a moment there, it's unlike you." Sil could hear Copitie choke up at the truth.

"That means you're a doppelganger, just accept it." Sil sounded defeatist on that one. Her fellow fake continued to choke up. "If I can make a life for myself, so can you. You can start anew. And I meant it that you can live with me. Please try."

Copy Amitie's whole body was quivering. Clearly, she was thinking about it. "…no. It can't be, but all of my memories? My friends… Why is everything mirrored? I can't be fake, I'm the real one, fake Arle!" She threw a fit and immediately forced them into a Puyo battle.

Silvana sighed. "I'm sorry, Amitie. Just like I thought, she's beyond help and reason."

"I guess it can't be helped."

"I'm sorry, fake Am. But I must kill you now after you lose. I've done this many times before on other doppelgangers of Arle."

Copy Amitie gulped, her grip on the Puyos became looser than usual.

2 vs 1. It stands to reason the group that the group of two won. Copy Amitie became more of a wreck the more pressure piled on. This was her last moment. "Oh noooooo~" She cried underneath the rubble of Puyo.

Regular Amitie had a hard time herself. Her mind was occupied of everything that just happened. A scary her, Silvana had Arle's face, showing the fake her could reform but refused to. Resulting in that fight to each other's death.

Copy Amitie visibly twitched underneath all the Puyo. Sil, still maskless, prepared herself mentally. "Don't worry, Amitie." She patted the pile of clear Puyo. "I know a quick and painless way."

"No, please, Arle, Sil, Sig, me, anybody…" It was so muffled, it was barely audible.

"I can't watch!" Amitie covered her eyes.

Silvana sighed. She gets where's she coming from. "Plug your ears and turn around."

Amitie did as such. There was a bright flash from behind her. It made Amitie tremble. She refused to think about what it was.

Sil gently put her hand on her friend's shoulder. Amitie turned into a face-to-face with the relieved face of Arle. "It's over, Am. You're no longer in danger."

Copitie was gone, and they're significantly less Nuisance Puyo too.

“Don’t ask.”   
“I wasn’t going to.”   
“C’mon, let’s get back to school, we still have a few hours and Akuma needs to know it’s over.”   
“Okay…”

Amitie was a bit down.

"If you have any questions feel free to ask. And please keep my face a secret." Sil told as she made the mess she calls hair back into twintails.

"What makes you and Vib different, Sil?"

"Vib?"

"Vibitia. Why didn't Vibitia accept she was the copy and live like you?"

"An eleven years worth of failure and giving up for one thing." Sil blurted out without thinking about it.

"Eleven years? But doesn't that mean? Oh. I'm sorry, Sil." Amitie hugged tight.

"Ouch, owowowow."

"I can't even imagine what Vib must've felt. And you weren't even out of kindergarten. It couldn't have been easy."

"Don't feel sorry for young me, she's a multiple attempted murderer." 'And sometimes just plain murderer, but less doppelgangers can only be a good thing.' Sil broke herself out of the hug. Even if it contained all the sympathy her child self-needed.

"Wait, if everything told to me is true. Will you get super duper creepy like her when Arle visits?"

Silvana choked up. Amitie inadvertently created a nail to hit on the head.

"I'm sorry, was I being tactless again?"

"Yes." Sil's had a hard time saying anything. "When she comes to Primp. Please keep an eye on me, knock me out if you need to. I don't trust myself, being an evil doppelganger."

Amitie nodded with a worried but understanding face. "I'm only slightly more confident to keep myself in check, than Doppel… Vibitia."

"But you're not evil."

"I beg to differ, Am." Sil did a little better. "Let's stop making this about me, this is supposed to be your sad moment."

"But you're sad too."

"Shut up, Am." Sil chuckled. "Let me live up to my job description for once and cheer you up…" She put her mask back on. "Gimme a sec." She searched her bag. "Candy!"

"Candy!?" Some spark returned to Amitie.

"I wanted to give this all day as an apology for my outburst on my birthday. Thanks for that by the way." Sil smiled at the memories. "You still could've been more sly about interrogating me. And I also take that dumb ditz thing back. You're one or the other. Not both. Can you forgive me?"

“No.”   
“What? I saved your life too, what more do I need to do?”   
“I wasn’t at the party, so I didn’t get to have fun. I just wanna have fun.”   
“Hmm… Fair enough. Whaddya wanna do? Get ice cream, go bowling, how about an adventure?”   
“I wanna have a maskless sleepover at your caravan!”

Amitie pointed her finger full of excitement.

"…Or we go dungeon crawling, I left a lot of that crypt unexplored."

“Need help with my homework.”   
“We could see how far we can get on top of that cool tower.”   
“But my uncle is staying for a few days pretty soon.”   
“I could teach you some neat spells, or-”   
“He’s my dad’s twin.”   
“Be my guest.”

Sil replied without missing a beat.

"You also lied about your grandma, didn't you, Sil? For that, I'm gonna make you do the girly stuff Arle won't do!~" Amitie had a big dumb smile on her face.

"Don't push it, Am."

They chatted some bit. Got a few good laughs. "You know, you're really not much like Arle."

"Whatever differences we have I chalk up to the mirror's effects and those darn eleven years."

“Sorry if this is touchy, but you have a Carbuncle too?”   
“Not until yesterday. I wish I had him much earlier, I was always really lonely at home.”   
“Can I see him?”   
“Sure. He’s here in my bag.”   
“Whoa, he’s funny looking.”   
“Eh, the little guy grows on you.”

Sil shook Arms to make his arms fly all about. Amitie couldn't stop laughing.

Back at school, Silvana announced to everybody that the Copy Amitie was gone. Akuma had permanently stripped the mirror of doing any magic again. In celebration, the museum curator dismissed the class early. The lesson on Doppelgängers was postponed until tomorrow.

"See ya later, Am."  
"Okily Dokily. Later, Sil."

Sil sighed, she read the letter in pocket. 'You're free to converse with me about it later. Should you want to, of course. Akuma.' Well, here she was, in front of Professor Accord's office. She took a big breath in. She's gonna have a lot off her chest after today, or feel worse.

*Knock Knock* "Come in, ma, kuma! Ah, Silvana. I presume you are here to discuss your being with me?"

"Yeah. But first I wanna know why Accord's granddad had a mirror. And why get it now? Does she know?"

"I do not know. Perhaps it's coincidence. I never know with that woman, Kuma!" Whether Akuma was actually angry about that was hard to tell. "Oh for crying out loud, kuma!" He was miffed at the papers flying though. Catch them where he can.

"Why did you want me to get Copy Amitie?"

"Because I sensed you are magically gifted, with an uncannily strong magic aura, you would've overpowered her very easily."

"I think I'm more magically capable than Arle thanks to all the Pearl energy I absorbed from my fellow clones. It was emotionally draining though."

"Fascinating. Did that very same energy give you a conscience as well, Doppelgänger?"

Silvana twitched a little bit at the way the teddy addressed her. "Maybe? I'm more rational than my  _sisters,_ but that's not really saying much… I always thought it was the passage of time. But I guess that's possible too…"

"So all that was needed were more Pear- No, that wouldn't work."

"What wouldn't work?"

"Hmm. I suppose you have the right to know. I don't know how happy you are to be alive, and I wish for you to keep it to yourself. I'm indirectly responsible to the creation first Doppelgänger Mirror."

"Really?! What did you do?"

"I gave a friend of mine a spell book he needed. Some of my closest companions were replaced, and before I could stop them. They already transported hundreds of the blasted mirrors all over the world. IT'S THE BIGGEST MISTAKE I MADE IN MY LIFE, MA, KUMAKUMAKUMAKUMAKUMAKUMA! I've been doing my best to rid Primp of Doppelgängers and hostile demons in general, kuma, ma, kuma!" The bear went from solemn to angry in less than a second.

And here Sil thought she could rest easy for the day. "I'm sorry. But so why didn't just kick me out?"

"There's something different about you. I wanted to see what you were like."

"Well… What am I like?" Sil anticipated a negative verdict.

"Defective."

There it was. "Gee, thanks…"

"I don't see that as a bad thing, you are aware and upfront that you aren't the original. You haven't even tried to take her life either or even thought about it, whoever she happens to be, as far as I'm aware." He put his paws together, and let them rest on the desk.

…

Silvana sensed that Akuma is implying something, and it made her feel rotten. She shook in the silence.

…

The possessed plush closed the curtains behind him.

…

"You want me to show my face, don't you?" Deadpan was not a strong enough word.

"Yes, I won't tell anyone, you have my word." Sil took another deep sigh before she complied. She shyly took it off.

"Ah, that explains it. She's not anywhere near here… Is Arle dead?" Akuma cautiously asked.

Silvana shook her head.

Akuma sighed. "What a relief. HOW DID A MIRROR REACH ARL-"

"I counted two."

"TWO MIRRORS REACH ARLE'S WORLD? MA, KUMAMA!"

"I don't know, I'm just a victim of it…" Sil poked her index fingers against each other.

"Unbelievable."

"Both of them shouldn't be a treat anymore."

"I'll take your word on it, kuma!"

…

"Is there a way not make me want to, you know, not wanna kill Arle? So, I um… I don't have my friends here hate me for life if I slip up?" It was discomforting to just say it. It's like dealing with a devil, that wants to take the most important part of you. Except that that important part is horrible, and the devil is benevolent.

"First off, let's not presume that my theory that defeated doppelgänger energy making you less like one is correct. We don't need any more of them."

Sil nodded once in agreement.

"Ask Lemres, if anyone can do it, it's him."

"But Feli hates my guts! She'll be orbiting him like the moon. She can't be trusted with my face."

"Then I'll ask him, Feli doesn't mind me as much. If all else fails I'll look into it myself. I should still have the mirrors' creators notes somewhere." Akuma smiled, seemingly glad a doppelgänger didn't screw anybody he knew over.

"Thank you." Silvana smiled back.

"I can't make any promises, but I'll try, kumakuma, ma, Kuma!"

…

"Is there anything else, you want to confess while I do Accord's work?"

"Hoo, boy." The first therapy session Silvana, pre and post Doppelganger Arle, ever had. It was relieving telling someone her secrets she wouldn't even tell Sig, for fear he inadvertently brought them up in conversation. Sounds like something he'd do. She felt good. Having nothing on her face for once helped. And it only took less than an hour.

"I'm done with my work here. I must go back to my museum."

"'Kay. Thanks, Akuma. Would calling you my grandpa open too many old stitches?"

The bear was kinda taken back by it. "I'm afraid it does, Silvana. SO PLEASE, DON'T, KUMA!" Sil felt bad now for ever saying it. "But why do you want to call me that, I must ask?"

"I wasn't gonna use it. But you did kinda help make my mirror, right? I was kinda orphaned thanks to that. That kinda makes you my Grandpa. But I'll stop now. 'Bye." Silvana awkwardly closed the door.

"Until next time. And you can consider me your grandfather, just don't call me that. I don't wanna be reminded of it OR FEEL MY AGE, MA, KUMAKUMA! And I love your shows by the way."

"Thanks. Okay, 'bye Gramps." Sil grinned as she properly closed the door. But the door was quickly opened up again. "I almost forgot. I have a mirror at home and a ton of Amethyst Pearls in a chest. Can you disable it? Amitie's coming over in a few days and I don't want any accidents to happen."

**~The End of Act 1~**

**_Next up: A retelling…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Original upload date: Nov 13, 2017
> 
> Author Notes Archived:
> 
> [B]Author's Notes:[B]
> 
> This one of few finales I planned. So if I ever die or just as likely, give this up consider this the ending.
> 
> I'm not convinced Copy Amitie would've accepted her status. Not so soon anyway.
> 
> WIP Copy Amitie Spell set (They're Amitie's normal spells just said like this, obviously not in Doppelganger Mode): Why!?, But I'm your friend?, But that, Redundant, Redundant, Why am I-I A-Alive!? It was too depressing.
> 
> And why a Copy Amitie (not Doppelganger Amitie, because it rolls off the tongue better and is easier to type), and not something more like a Doppelganger Sig? I heard no one ask. It was on the table along with another Primp student. But when push came to shove I decided that Amitie would've been the best choice and the most emotional. A nice note to end on if this really is the end of the fic. Don't worry I'm not ill or dieing, but I am quitting!
> 
> Temporarily, like I said last time. See you after I write a One-shot (might become a bit more in both a plural sense and chapter sense). Amitie's name is in the title. And it's cut from the same cloth as this chapter in retrospect, and I'm not sure if you'll like it. After that, I have some "special" chapters planned, and after that I'm reeling in the sad stuff.
> 
> Akuma's role is a total retcon.
> 
> For those who already plan on reviewing this, which of the OC was your favorite? Not counting Vento, he did nothing so far.
> 
> \- Yeti
> 
> \- Mr. Amitie's Dad
> 
> \- Copy Amitie
> 
> \- Vento Verde [I case you do like him.]


	19. Alternate 17: Counterfeit Red Arm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Sig was copied?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Full disclosure:
> 
> My current project takes a bit longer than I thought. So have this.
> 
> I’ve written myself into a corner with this one. I’m usually good at digging myself out but I wasn’t feeling it this chapter. But I put too much effort into this to stop it right now. I considered uploading this with the notes/rambles I usually make to cobble together a story you guys like. And this is the most shippy I got so far, and I know statically at the very least one of you likes that.
> 
> I cut a lot of story out to make wiggle room for it to make a little sense. I did my best salvage it. I figured it’s okay doing this, since this chapter is non-canon. It’s not actually okay, I know… 
> 
> Onto the thing!

_What if Sig found the mirror first:_

There it was. Sig found the clothed rectangle in this dark and ominous place. “Yay.”

“Don’t celebrate so soon, meow.” Sig turned around to see a pair of sharp looking yellow eyes.

“If myew wanna cross this meowtaphorical bridge, you’d have to answer my riddle, and beat me at Puyo Puyo.”

“Okay, but can you help me carry this back to school?”

The room lit up. “You dare ask the Prince of Darkness? Either you’re dumb or purrhaps don’t know any better to recognize danger?” The black cat-like shadow creature purred.

“But I’m doing this for teach. Isn’t Prof Accord your owner, Popoi? Shouldn’t you help her out? You’ve gotten big enough for it.”

A gulp echoed through the crypt.

“I-I-I’m not Popoi.”  
“Are you? You look like him.”   
“Pure coincidence, meow!”   
“You talk like him.”   
“I’m the Prince of Darkness!”   
“Isn’t that a tall horned, green haired guy?”

The shadow got aggravated. “Scratch the riddle! I’ll to prove I’m not Popoi.” It pulled out a purple glowing orb out of its body. “Myeeh. Here, have this Amethyst Pearl. Has Popoi ever giving you something?”

“Uh… no?”  
“Purrgo, I’m not Popoi.”   
“I guess? But I feel like I’m missing something…”   
“You’re not, truuuust me.”   
“Are you Uncle Stan trying to prank me again?”   
“What?”

Sig nonchalantly tugged at the shadow’s tail. “It wasn’t funny the last you came to visit, isn’t funny now.”

Totally-not-Popoi swatted him away from him. “Puyo Puyo me mortal!”

**Alternate 17: Counterfeit Red Arm  
** _What if: There’s a Duplicate Sig instead of a Copy Amitie?_

“…and that concludes the lessons on this mirror and it’s dangers. Any questions, kuma!?” Sig didn’t have any. Not to Akuma at anyway. He’s a bit concerned about Silvana. Akuma did not mince words. He couldn’t blame the teddy, he probably didn’t know what actual Doppelgangers were like.

Sig knew one, and she was a good person and a good friend. If a bit frustrated that she was a clone. So Doppelgangers can’t be all bad, can they?

“Does that answer your question, Lidelle, KUMA KUUMA?!”

“Eep! Yes, Mr. Akuma.”

“Glad to hear it.” Akuma glanced at the time. “Class dismissed, kuma!” *Clears teddy throat* “That was hasty of me. Give me a few more moments of your time.”

“I want to once again stress that these mirrors are rare, the chance of being replaced is, thankfully, very slim. So don’t live your life worrying that it will happen to you or a loved one…” The bear sighed. “I shall soon enough permanently strip this mirror of its powers so Accord can hang it in her office. Class dismissed.”

*Outside…*

“Sil.”

“Uh… Hi Sig.” Silvana felt herself to be a bit shaken at Akuma’s lecture. And we’re not talking about HIS CASES OF SUDDENLY SHOUTING HERE! She felt like dirt.

“You okay?”

“I-I’ll be fine. I-I’ll be fine. It was nothing I didn’t already know. Still kinda hurts.”

While Sig was still sure that not everything Akuma taught them was right, because of Silvana. He still had to ask: “How true was that?”

The clown took a big breath in. “Very.” She managed to whimper out. “He was dead on with how true it was to me at one point… The truth always hurts.” She clenched her fists.

“Sorry for bringing it up. Need a hug?”

Sil chuckled as put on her brave face. “Thanks, but not now or in public without my suit on.”

“Wanna catch some bugs later?”

“Aw… I’m sadly busy today. I gotta see Amitie, Akuma and oversee our practice day. I still need to work on my cartwheels, and trapeze acts. After that, I have had enough for the day.”

“Oh.”

“How about tomorrow?”

She put her hand the boy’s shoulder. “Okay.” She winked and waved bye along with Arms.

The boy from a figurative other world was glad to know that the girl from a literal other world warmed up to the doll.

But when his mind stumbled back to the topic they were on, he began to ponder about Akuma’s and Sil’s words on Doppelgangers.

Sig snuck back into class. Face to face with the mirror… Yup. ‘Even if he replaces me, there won’t be much of a difference, right? He’s me. It’s worth a try.’ Without hesitation nor really looking for toward it, he pulled out the Pearl from his bag.

The mirror absorbed the Pearls’ energy and the Duplicate Sig fell out from it like expected. Sig caught him, saving himself from a date with wooden floor. He seemed a bit sleepy. Looking over him Sig saw there were no obvious differences him and him.

Unlike Sil, his hair and eyes were the same colour were the same. His Arm, Single red eye, and bag were on the wrong side. But he looked like a perfect copy.

“Hmm… Which one of is the dulpi… duplik…  kit?” The Duplicate asked, not sure why he tried to use a twenty dollar word like that.

“Dupli… Sig? I saw you fall out of the mirror.”

“Ah.” There was some awkward silence between them as they stood on their own legs. Both of them are very hazy, but even they both knew they might have done something stupid.

Sig felt bad saying that the mirror guy was a Doppelganger. Akuma did tell them the Doppelganger would be convinced he was Sig himself.

DupliSig knew what was going on. Sig activated the mirror so DupliSig could be his guinea pig to see if he can make lightning strike twice. He didn’t think of it that way before he did it. It was more like a ‘Let’s try it again.’

DupliSig spoke up. “Whadda we do now? I can’t be a Doppelganger buddy to Sil if she’s busy. And there’s me killing you thing… I know we don’t mind-”

“-but others do…” Real Sig scratched his head. He may would’ve made a huge mistake.

…

“Wanna catch bugs?”  
“Yay~”

*♪One musical duet number about the joys of catching bugs with a friend who shares that love. Sung in Monotone Sig IN STEREO!♪, later…*

“That was fun~”  
“Yeah it was~”

They didn’t catch many bugs. They caught each other in their nets every so often. Their other friends usually don’t have this much fun with him.

DupliSig looked at the sky. “It’s getting dark. We should go home. Umm…”

“You’re thinking what I’m thinking?”

“That one of us can’t go home…”

“Maybe we can ask Sil to crash on her soft couch?”

“Who should go?” Dupli asked. It took Sig a little to think of what’s the best course of action.

“You can sleep at her’s, I’ll ask another time… Sig… Are you okay with a new name?”

*Still practice hours, Puyo Puyo Circus…*

Pierrot had her hands firmly on the trapeze and had Vento’s arms tightly around her neck. “Uuuurrgh… A bit looser… Vennnnkh-t-to.” The clown garbled.

“Eh, oops. Sorry, P.” Vento did have a little playfulness in his voice.

“That was intentional, wasn’t it?”

“A little.” Vento sheepishly admitted. “I didn’t mean strangling that hard.”

“Jerk.” Half-jested. Vento took pride in it.

“Sil!”

“Hi, Sig. Whaddya want?”  
“Can I crash on your couch?”   
“What’s that?!”   
“Can I-”   
“Can’t hear you, Sig! Wait down there.”

“Hope you’re ready, Vent.” The clown said to the… whatever role in circus Vento has (Magic Stuntman?).

“I was born ready for this stunt!” The trenchcoat thing said with maximum confidence.

“You sure?”

“Why do always ask that? Just go go go gogogogogo!”

“Okay okay! Just make sure we don’t drop each other. I’m still not convinced this a good idea…” The boss muttered. “Let’s do the short version first.”

“‘K, P”

Pierrot jumped. A with two back and forwards they jumped. Gravity demands its Masked Clown and Masked Pilot(?) pancake, but it was denied. Pierrot’s feet were tied to Vento’s by rope. And the same of their wrists.

Vento’s wind kept them airborne, using his coat’s new wings as a hang glider. It was a neat sight from below, watching them go up and down. The crash was also neat to watch.

“Safetynet! SAFETYNET!!”

“I’m trying, P! TRYI-” They hit the net.

“Ow! My back!”

“Sil!” Sig yelped, concerning the Sig outside.

“S-Sorry, P. I didn’t to slam so hard into you.

“It’s not your fault, Vent. Owowowow!”

“Did I break it?”

“Nooo… I think your mask’s horn scraped my back-ck. Get me out of this net, lemme talk to Sig. Maybe bring me to my van.”

“Okay. I also accidentally ripped your costume, by the way.”

“I’ll have Oshare fix it.”

Sig walked up. “Lemme help.”

Sil grinned, thanks to the pain and Sig being helpful. “Thanks. Vent?”

“Yeah, P.”

“New plan. Clean up shop.”

“Aw man, guess I deserve that one. ♪Pierrot and Sig sitting in a tree~♪” Vento skipped off.

“That boy is hopeless… Fufufhuhahahaaayouch…” Silvana inappropriately laughed, not at Vento, well partially, but the pain. Pierrot threw her left arm over her buddy’s shoulders. “Take me to bed, Sig.” She Schezo’d in an innocent tone. “ImeanI’mhurt! And I wanna lie down.”

“Gotcha, Sil.”

“Siiiiiii-hiiiiiiig~” She jokingly fake punched her best friend. “Yowch. What did tell you? I have trouble staying in character you call me Sil in my business suit.”

“Sorry. Pierrot.”

“Whatever, my day is done…” Silvana sighed.

Once outside Sig asked for assistance. “Help, she’s hurt.”

“Of course.” DupliSig replied without hesitation.

“Huh?” Sig was next was to the left of her… But she heard Sig to her right too. She turned her head as DupliSig put her right arm over his shoulder.

“Two Sigs?” It was a light underreaction, not worthy of the Primp’s Space-y Boy himself, or themselves(?). But a good attempt.

“Uh…”/“Oops…”

“Do I have a hole in my back?” She tried to look at her backside.

“Wha?”

“Did Vento’s mask horn stab me in the back? And these are my dying visions?”

“It looks fine.”   
“It tore your clothes.”   
“I can see your back.”   
“It’s just a harmless long, thin scratch.”

“Good, that explains why I’m feeling cold. Good to know it just shredded through my clown suit, my jacket, and my polo straight to my back. Glad it’s not me slowly becoming numb…” Sil was relieved to know that at least. But something didn’t add up. She hoped her senses deceived her.

“Are you sure that I’m not hallucinating? I do feel a bit dizzy. Have I cracked?”

“Whaddya mean by that?”

“I mean, what if I repressed my Doppelgangeryness this much that I’m hallucinating two of you so I don’t have to face my grim reality?”

“I don’t follow.”

“Me neither, but it doesn’t seem very nice to think about.”

“Is it something we should worry about?”

“No, not, as far as I know, I should stop saying my fears out loud.”

‘Well, my third option is that I’m lovesick… Like lovey-dovey lovesick, like Rulue.’ Sil shuddered, the Sigs brushed it up as her being cold. ‘Not gonna happen anytime soon. Still, it can’t be two Sigs, right? Did my mask blur my sight and echo?’ “Just bring me home.”

*Home*

The duo threw their friend on her bed next to Arms. She threw her mask aside and got under her covers. “Thanks Sig…s?”

_“It was nothing.”_ The stereo replied.

“Oh no. Don’t tell me, that there are really two of you?”

“Yep.” Sil put her palms up to her eyes. “Uh-huh.”

“SIG!!” Silvana bursted with concern. Making the Sigs winch a bit. “DO REALIZE THE DANGER YOU’VE BROUGHT ON YOURSELF!? I KNOW THAT YOU’RE NOT THE SMAR!… You’re… How do I put this gently?…”

“?”  
“?”

“Okay let’s make it short: WHY!?”

“We were confused at the lessons.”  
“They didn’t seem to match up with how you are.”

“Siiiiiig. No offense Doppelganger Sig, but-”

“Gis.”

“‘Scuse me?”

“Call me Gis.”

“Eeeeeeh?…”

“After the Giselle Beetle.”

Gis smiled like a dope.

Sil’s mind froze. ‘How could this? But does that? Is it his? Does that mean?’ “You’re a Doppelganger and you’ve already accepted your place?”

“Guess so?” Gis confirmed.

“And just saying that doesn’t make overwhelmingly and irrationally jealous?”

“Guess so?”

“No even a little bit? No need to laugh evilly, thinking about how you’re gonna replace him?”

“No.”

“We had fun catching bugs together.”

“And you guys get along too? How do you- Owowow. Headache.”

“Sorry, Sil.”  
“Are you mad?”

“A little! Any idea how jealous I am. I feel so sad…”

“Sorry/Sorry.”

“Don’t be. I just…” Sil choked. She took that time to reconsider what to say. “Gis?”

“Yeah, Sil?”

“I want you to stay with me until we know for sure you’re harmless. But even then, after that rough _lecture_ Akuma gave… Why did you this again?”

“We also wanted to give you another Doppelganger to talk to.”

“That’s very thoughtful of you two. But it’ll turn sour once one of you is gone.” She clutched Arms.

“We’re prepared for it.”

“Aaah! I’ve heard enough! Gis… Feels weird calling you that. You can live with me until we know he’s safe or maybe even after that. I’ve met some late bloomers before. They’re kinda rare.”

“Okay. We were gonna ask if I could stay here anyway.”

“I’m off to bed. Later, Sil. Take care, Gis.”

“Take care of yourself, if I come after you.”

…

Sil kept looking at Gis. His existence felt wrong to her. And if she was feeling this inherently bigoted towards him, who knows how he’ll fare with the rest? Not to mention she feels a bit unsafe herself. ‘This is how people feel about Doppelganger Arle, don’t they?’

She should give him a chance, at the moment he’s still that dopey kind-hearted, spacey, bug-loving, weird armed kid who wouldn't hurt a fly or anyone not named Sig at heart. He’s just another one of him. She isn't for this in the slightest. But it be a shame if he gave in… Like every other Doppelganger she knew…

“Um… You can sleep on my bed if you like…” Silvana would’ve blushed if it was the real Sig. Okay, no fooling anyone, she’s blushing. But it felt wrong because Gis is not the real Sig. Even if Sig and Sil weren’t a couple in any sense. Awkward and wrong.

Still. It be beneficial to have him near the dreamcatcher that keeps Sil calm at night.

“Is it okay to lie on your couch?”

“You, Amitie, Vento, Hohow and Mr. Amitie’s Dad absolutely adore that couch, and I don’t get.”

“Please? It’s so comfy.” Gis pleaded.

“Okay, okaaay. Here’s a blanket. Be careful when going outside, it’s best to that no one knows you exist for now. Your arm may look like it’s normal to you. But it’s actually one the opposite side. Anyone’s probably on edge about you right now.”

“I figured already. So I can’t do anything for a while?”

“‘Fraid not.” Sil sympathetically replied. “I’ll see what I can do for you. Because you might need a new identity… This is too heavy. Let’s just go to sleep.”

“‘Kay…” Gis went to the Valhalla that is Silvana’s couch.

“Wait! I remembered something I wanted to ask.”   
“What’s up?”   
“How did you get your hands on an Amethyst Pearl? You didn’t break into the museum, did you?”   
“No, in the crypt a big shadow thing that kinda looks like my uncle Stan or Popoi gave me it, and then it threatened my life I told anybody.”   
“Sig! He better not have all hearing ears.”   
“I figured that since I’m Gis, that I’m good saying it. Good night.”    
“Good night, Si- Gis.” ‘Tonight better be the best sleep I’ve ever had. I’ve had more than enough shocks for forever.’

Sil looked up at her dreamcatcher. ‘Guess I’ll hafta buy another one. But let’s see how he sleeps without a dreamcatcher first.’

*The Next Morning, Later…*

Sneaking past the still sleeping Gis in the living to the Caravan’s kitchen to prepare breakfast, it was hard not to notice her new kin rolling around in his sleep. It was surprising he wasn’t on the floor like his blanket is.

“Breakfast’s ready, Gis.” No reaction. Sil shook him awake lightly to no avail. “Still dead asleep, huh?” She shook him harder. “Gis! Wake up, Gis!”

“Hrmmrgmgh. Who’s Gis?”

“You are. Remember? You were duplicated yesterday.”

“Oh yeah. Now, I remember…” He rubbed his eyes.

Sil detected sadness in his voice. Can’t blame him. “You just have to remember who you are every morning. You’ll get used to it. Or is it remembering who you’re not… I never think about this stuff out loud.”

“I’ll remember who I’m not next time.”

“I didn’t think of you as a glass half empty kinda guy. Here.” Sil handed the breakfast over.

“Ah, thanks. It feels wrong thinking of the other way, with two of me walking about.”

“I envy you.”

“Why?”

“Oops, didn’t mean to say that out loud! Just enjoy your eggs.”

“Okay.” Gis seemed to enjoy it.

‘That distraction was way too easy… Or is he? Hmm…’

“Sorry for this rhetorical question, but did you sleep well?” Sil did not take any pleasure in asking that. But it had to be known.

“I didn’t.”

…

“Any, dreams?”

“Just some flashbacks and new dreams playing Puyo-ing. Ammy was there, Wuffine was- I mean Raffine was there.”

“Pfffrtt. Wuffine. Gotta remember that one.” Sil laughed, the more ammo against her the better, Gis didn’t laugh with her.

“She doesn’t like it, so I stopped calling her that.”

“But seriously I have a remedy for those dreams.” The circus boss held the boy’s hand. “Otherwise they will drive you crazy and occasionally bend the truth.”

“Can I have that remedy?”

“Sure. But you have to sleep on my bed…” Sil blushed again. “I don’t have any other dreamcatchers.”

“But can find one, please?”

“Are you sure? They’re pretty rare. It’s a better option if we share my bed.”

“But this couch is so comfy~”

Sil rolled her eyes. “Fine, I’ll try to find one for you. But listen up! Lemme know if the dreams become too much and I can’t find it. We have to share my bed. I feel so icky for saying that. Got it?”

“Yeah. I’ll shower when it comes to that.”

“That’s not what I meant Gis.”

“I know.”

Two weeks passed… Silvana couldn’t find a second dreamcatcher, Gis never let her catch on that his dreams got worse. He accidentally got himself exposed despite the disguise Sil cobbled together, all who he thought were his friends hated him.

He snapped the very next day. He got Sig committed to the hospital and felt nothing about it, no remorse, no sympathy, no empathy, it was all gone. Sig felt betrayed by a friend. Half of the school worked together to subdue him. Despite the unfair numbers against him, it wasn’t easy. The majority still won by a landslide, but it was emotionally draining.

Sil got a lot scolding for housing Gis, knowing what he is. It made her feel super welcome herself.

Nobody had the guts to make a corpse out of the unconscious body. But Klug, being the smarty he is, had a solution. But he instructed everybody to leave.

The next time they saw Gis he had his hair different wore glasses, wore a nifty cloak, had two red eyes now had a subtle red tint about him. It was strange. Gis looked a lot more attentive than he usually did. He had a big grin on his face. Even if his blue spirit didn’t look so pleased.

“King Stanley Hihat Trinidad I has returned to his body at last. Now to get used to reading backwards.”

**_Next up: Another retelling…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m glad to know that I was right about picking Copy Amitie to make the canon chapter long in advance.
> 
> I was under the impression that Gazelle was spelled Giselle. OOPS! It would’ve made sense in a deleted if it was spelled Giselle.
> 
> Some subbed 20th anniversary cutscenes were uploaded. So my grasp on the characters should be higher. Also some small changes like Ami now is Ammy, unless written down on paper or something.
> 
> Please allow to indulge in writing some non-canon scenarios, drama or comedy. Afterwards the tone of the story goes back to how it was before Chapter 14. And trust me, I’ll finish the next one.
> 
> Even though he’s named after the very real Giselle Beetle (have fun looking it up), Gis is pronounced with a Guh, not with a Juh. But not like quite like Gus.
> 
> Rejected name: CounterSig
> 
> Also celebrate! The first new chapter to be released on Archive of Our Own! Feel free to share the story if you like. Sorry for a truly half-hearted chapter for the first new new.
> 
> I got one question for you. Answer in the comments: Until now I’ve done my best to tell the nature of doppelgangers (most of which I made up) mostly through implication in the past. Not always directly telling you how they work. Not counting Gis’ immediate acceptance at first, ‘cus he’s special, did I paint a clear picture of how they function? 
> 
> Maybe I should’ve written Gis as an instantly evil doppelganger?


	20. Alternate Alternate 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Doppelganger Arle became redundant?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter is a bit more graphic than usual. From direct action, not through, implication.

****_What if Silvana found the mirror first:_

After some kiss and make up with Amitie after utterly, brutally, dominating her in a rematch. (No more hard feelings between them.) Silvana volunteered to go into the crypt.

She came across a dimly lit circular room. The item Akuma described was in front of her. Sil just snatched the thing and was on her merry way.

Actually, no. That be too easy. The room darkened. A big pair over yellow glowy eyes blocked the way the harlequin came in. Sil found herself a bit intimidated. “You dare steal my treasure, meow?”

“Y-Yeah.” She bounced herself out of it. If Arle knew one thing it was to talk back. “Hope you don’t need it.” She tried to walk past him. But some invisible force lifted her up. “Wh-What’s going on?” She got herself not so tightly entangled and can’t get loose.

“Myehehehe-Myeeeh! Well, you got me. I don’t need it. Mreow. But you did intrude my, The Prince of Darkness’, latest hidemeowt.”

“You’re not Satan.” The shadow’s captive said bluntly.

“Nya?” The room lit up showing Silvana she’s wrapped up in the tail of a shadowy cat.

“You’re a pretty lame Prince if you have to hide out…” Sil rolled her eyes.

“Hmm. I admieowre your sharp tongue. Tell you what.” The shadow dropped Sil to the ground without warning.

“Ow.”

“If ya solve this purrzzle I’ll let you go scot free.”

“Not more puzzles, I’m sick of those just getting here!”

“Yes more purrzzles. Listen good:”

*Bla bla bla*

“How many crows live to tattle on their friends?”

“None, they don’t have friends.” Sil answered without second thought.

“Th-That’s right! But-But how did you?”

Sil was just as surprised “It just a sarcastic answer, really, honest.” She shrugged, content she didn’t have to Puyo for once. “Now let me go.”

The shadow demon, though incredibly upset, stepped aside to let her leave.

“One last purresent from me.” The Shadow cat took out an amethyst pearl out of its body. Sil accepted it. “Now don’t go telling where you got it from. Or my claws, may need a new scratching post.” He tried one last trick on intimidation.

“I don’t need this pearl.” Sil caught the cat off guard with that reply. She threw the pearl back in its face.

**Alternate Alternate 17: Redundant Red-Eyed Forgery**

_What if: Amitie still found the mirror, but…_

“How come it doesn't work right now? It's standing in front of Miss Ammy, so shouldn't there be a creepy clone of her?”

“Because, Lidelle.” Mister Know-It-All answered before Akuma could. “It needs energy from Amethyst Pearls to function, it fuels it. Mr. Akuma said it was safe, didn't he? He must've drained it of its power.”

Akuma tried to correct Klug. “It was already drained, I can't drain Amethyst Pear-”

“Amethyst Pearl? Like this one?” Amitie pulled the shadow beast's treasure, it was directly in the mirror's light.

Silvana, without missing a beat, tackled Amitie to cover her up. “AMITIE! NOOOOOO!”

“Whoawhawhoa!”

She succeeded, rolling against the wall with Amitie in her arms. Everyone was kinda impressed at Sil’s action. But the mirror still absorbed the pearl’s energy… A body still came out of it.

Everyone was too focused on the Doppelganger on the floor. Sil let herself loose from Amitie and just looked it.

“Great!” Sil angrily yelled. “Just what I needed. A _death sentence_!” That was her immediate reaction. “Oh shoot!” But soon figured out the implications of this. ‘I forgot I was a Doppelganger. That’s good, I’m progressing, and I don’t feel the urge. But now… Boy, is she gonna…?’

The harlequin slammed the mirror downwards. “I need a Knife!”

“Why a knife, Sil?”

“DIDN’T YOU LISTEN TO AKUMA, AM!? When she awakes she gonna be out for my blood! And I don’t know how to snap necks! So I have to _stab_ her!” Most in the room flinched at the harsh words coming out of the clown.

Akuma cleared his throat. “Silvana is right, her Doppelganger could gain consciousness at any moment. Raffine, restrain her. MAKE SURE SHE CAN’T MOVE HER ARMS, KUMA!”

“On it.”

“And be as rough as you like!” Sil added.

“You don’t have to ask me twice.” The rich girl smirked as she did what she was told for once.

“I’ll go get my WEAPONS! KUMA! FOR GOODNESS’ SAKE, PLEASE BE SAFE, KUMA!” The teacher darted off in a panic.

Raffine sat on the body. Just in time. Doppelganger Silvana woke up. “Hrmm? Since when do I sleep with a flour bag on my back? Where did Arms go?”

“Oh great, she’s awake.”

“Please tell me that’s me talking to myself in my dreams again, and that I’m got… No, please no.” Doppelganger Sil looked up to herself.

“Not again!” She roared, trying to get loose.

“Again?” The chorus behind Sil’s back repeated.

She glared at them and glared harder at her Doppelganger. ‘This is surreal…’ The Doppelganger Sil chuckled nervously back.

“Fuheheheh. Don’t look at me like that, double faker! My identity was bound to drop!” Her voice was full stop full of hatred and anger.

Sil’s lips stretched a bit as she looked back again at her classmates. Now back at her Double. “But I hoped to wait a few years!” She channeled some anger as well. “And I’m the real one.”

“Prove it!”

“I will! Does anyone have a non-magical mirror?” She asked calmly in the class.

“Here, break it and you’ll regret it.” Raffine lent her make-up mirror.

“Thanks… Look.”

Doppel Sil focused her eyes. “Red eyes on the mask, purple-ish hair? Why!? Oh, and everything that’s red is now somewhere between blue and lavender… Well, that makes me feel a bit better, my eyesight’s normal again too.”

Sil snorted a bit.

“What’s so funny, _Doppel_?”

For that Sil kicked her Doppel in the face. “Don’t call me that! And what’s funny is that you don’t have a plaid pattern.”

“What?”

“You have… Dunno what’s it’s called but it certainly isn’t plaid.”

“It’s called Argyle, thank you very much.” Raffine corrected.

“Face it, Not Me. You’re an imperfect clone, of an imperfect clone!”

*Screaming Rage*

*The gasps of Amitie and Lidelle* “Wait, you just confirmed without a doubt that you yourself are a Doppelganger too.” Doppel Sil grinned.

“Hrnngh. It’s past the point of no return.”

Klug cleared his throat. “So let me get our facts straight. Silvana is a Doppelganger and the Silvana on the floor is a Doppelganger’s Doppelganger?”

“Good job, Klug.”

“You have ears. And don’t say it like that! It’s infuriating!!” The Sils snarked. “I figured it out already before you it became blatant.” Klug adjusted his glasses. “What makes me concerned is all our lives here. How can we trust you knowing the both of you are immoral copies created to break apart relationships?”

“What have done with the real Sil, you phoney?” Amitie spoke up.

“I am the real Sil!”

“So am I!! And I have had enough of this!! If you deny your place in the world then I’m gonna kill and replace right here and right now you to do it for you before I go crazy! Fireball!” Doppelganger Sil casted fire, it caught Raffine’s butt on fire. She ran out of the room like a Hohow with his head chopped off. Everyone else in the room was scared, to different degrees.

“If you’re saying that it means you’re already crazy. _Double_ ganger.”

“Mrgrgr!!!” Double stood up. “You know what I mean. Before I get single-minded and get all creepy, giggling like a psychopath!!”

“You mean you aren’t already? And aren’t you admitting now that you’re my Doppelganger?”

“I’ll kill you!!” Double tackled Sil, trying to strangle her. Sil fought back

“And I'll let you try.”

“¿Que?” Silvana threw Double off. Literally and figuratively, causing some mixed but mostly concerned reactions. “You are? What’s the catch?”

“The catch is that only one of us shall survi-”

“Duh!”

“Shut up,  _Double_! Wasn’t done yet!”

*Sockpuppet hand mock repeat*

“Hrngh.” Sil tried to calm herself a bit again. She needed to make this look as attractive as possible.

“I have some conditions. One: Let’s battle outside. This might be your school soon and your friends and Klug… and Raffine. Let’s keep them out of harm's way.”

“Why should I listen to you- Ah, oh, ummm… Fair point. And number two?”

“………Lemme say goodbye to everyone, I don’t want any more regrets other than you replacing me…”

Double thought about it. “Go ahead.”

“Thanks. You’re not gonna do the same?”

“Why should I? The real one should prevail.”

“Idiot.” Sil muttered as she turned to her classmates. While keeping an eye on Double. “I’ll make it quick. And I know I you probably a bit scared of me now. Trust me, I know that reaction very well…”

“Here Am, candy, sorry for being so mean yesterday, and thanks for the birthd-” Sil buried her head in her palms. “I might die the day after my birth-”

“Thanks, Sil, sorry for turning the mirror on.”

Sil sighed. “It happens. Sig.” Sil’s lip trembled, as was her hand as she tried to remove her mask. She couldn’t go do it. She still might have to live life after this. A tight hug will do. “Thanks.”

“I’ll miss you, too.”

“I want you to keep my bag. Please take care of Arms.” She whispered before she broke off. “If I never see you guys again I just want say that I liked most of you and living here has been… Well… It’s the best thing what happened. Tell Donguri the Circus is his. Don’t make mistakes like me and that cold-hearted harlequin over there!”

“Stop projecting! It hurts!”

“Our existence hurts!”

“Let us help!” Chirped Amitie. Sil and Double looked at her like she’s crazy.

“I’ll help too.”

“Siiiiig.”  
“Not you too.”

“I would help too, but I’m too scared to. I’m so sorry, Miss Sil…”

“Lideeeelle…/Lidelle?”

Klug kept quiet. Perhaps he didn’t care about the outcome. Sil doesn’t care about how much he cares. Raffine probably sitting somewhere in a bucket of water right now. But she probably wouldn’t come to an aid.

Still… It did surprise Sil. But… “Sorry, but I’ll have to this alone.”

“Yeah, I don’t want you guys either.” Double backed up.

“But-”

“No buts, Am! My M.I.Q. is 182.”

“One hundred and…” *Thud* Klug’s heart skipped a beat and fainted.

“Klug! Amitie yelled.”

“Psha, looks like he figured out the dangerous spells we can cast, Doppel.”

“Don’t call that, Double. But she’s right, you guys won’t be safe. Got it?”

“I’ve waited enough!” Double’s head boiled the whole time. Then she tackled Sil through the window.

* * *

“Why don’t we settle this with Puyo Puyo?”

“Fine with me! 500k Yon rules!”

Sil shivered at Double’s suggestion. “You monster!”

“Hi Pot. Let’s just use magic, straight up.” The push up their sleeves.

“Ahahah!”  
“Fufufu!”  
“Chaos!”  
“Idiot!”  
_“Abyss!”_  
 _“Strong Club!”_  
 _“Ragnarok!”_  
 _“Diamond Cutie!”_  
 _“Labyrinth!”_  
 _“Royal Heart!”_  
 _“Eclipse!”_  
 _“An Ace in Spades!”_  
 _**“Armageddon!!”**_  
 ** _“Full House!!”_**  
 ** _“Armageddon!!”_**  
 ** _“Full House!!”_**  
 ** _“Armageddon!!”_**  
 ** _“Full House!!”_**  
 ** _“Armageddon!!”_**  
 ** _“Full House!!”_**  
 ** _“Armageddon!!_ ”**  
 **“Full House!!!”**

Etc. …………… They were quite good at dodging each other's spells.

But they did hurt. Sil had a pigtail burned off and some nasty burn wounds. Double was a bit less damaged. Full House wasn’t as powerful. It’s a bit more long ranged though.

Sil’s fingers began to pulsate from casting so much, who knows how long they’ve been at it. That’s should mean that Double should stop soon, Armageddon is one of the highest levels of spells, so…

“Hyaahahahahaw!!” Double cried out in pain. She was too focused on her target to pay attention to her now cracked open fingers.

“Fufufu. Looks like I have the upper hand, Double! You can’t use your magic anymore!”

“Royal Heart! Ah! That’s not enough, it only makes it hurt less! GRrrrrrrgh! I don’t need magic to take you down! Aaaaaaaaaah!!” Double stampeded straight to Silvana.

Silvana saw this as an opportunity to cast her final spells before she should stop doing so herself. At the risk of revealing to whoever else was in earshot. “Fireball! Ice Storm! Want more?!” She taunted in response to her reflection slowing but immediately regretted doing that, it made her even angrier and motivated. She’s closing in! “Diacute! Mind Bla- Umfph.” She got shoulder tackled to the ground.

Double got onto Sil, she took her thumbs straight to Sil’s neck. But she caught Double’s wrists in time. “WHY! WON’T! YOU! JUST! DIIIEEE!!” The struggle was painful for both. And to think the rage shown on the mask didn’t convey the rage accurately enough…

“And to think I’ll become like you again one day. It makes me sick! Even without taking out this taste of my own medicine in acCOUNT!” Double almost slipped through but Silvana flipped the script. Now SHE is the choker on top, while Double resisted.

“And Hrmmgh honestly, for a moment back at school I did consider there is some benefit to you replacing me.”

“Come ag*cough*gain?!”

“You heard me! If you took over my life I wouldn’t have to worry anymore. No more fear. You could've worn my mask and claim you claimed your own blue colored jacket as a battle trophy, just add a little dye. And you a have succeeded in replacing me. Everything should be fine.”

“Don’t think I’m done with replacing you! I’m replacing Arle too, no matter how my friends’ll protest it!”

Silvana frowned deeply and angrily. “Forgot to never get my hopes up again. You’ve truly lost it already if think that’s a good idea! Giving up now would be a bad idea anyway. None of my friends are in the Puyo Underworld. Besides, if anyone is gonna replace Arle, it’s gonna be me!” Doppel screamed.

“KUH!” I another burst of rage, Double kicked Sil off.

“Fufufu. Glad to know you’re losing it too. Let’s try playing hostage.” The eviler clone pulled out a familiar face out of her bag.

“Doppelganger Arms?” Sil tilted her head.

“Try going through this!” Double used her plush as a human shield.

“Fufufufufwaaaaah!”

“What makes you laugh now!?”

“Fufufu. Sorry, not laughing at you. But wouldn’t it be kinda funny in a sick twisted way if Doppelganger Arms killed and replaced Arms?”

Double snickered too, not dropping her guard. “Fufufwheheheh! That is kinda funny! Fufufu.”

“Fireball! OoooOOOW!” One more spell out of her hurting finger and it was done.

The spell hit Doppelganger Arms. “Hey! Why did you do that to him?! He’s your buddy too!”

“Have you forgotten how little we care about our kind’s lives? You’re were gonna use mine anyways.”

“Oh. Oops…”

Silvana tackled her into a fist fight.

“My eye!”  
“Don’t pull so hard! YOOOOOOOOOOOOW!”   
“I should’ve trimmed our nails!”   
“Missed! Ungh. Hit!”   
“Umpf. Knee. In. Stomach. Blech!”   
“A slap seems refreshingly simpl- Ouch you slapped my burn wounds!”   
“Counter!”   
“Not the mask!”   
“My mask!”

“Silvana!”

“Who’s? Oh yeah, that’s me! Give the knife to me!”

“No, I’m Sil! Help get rid of her.”

“Not to worry. I have eyes.” Akuma casted a spell that restrained the Doubleganger Arle where she was. Above Silvana.

“No. Nonononono!”

“Here is the knife.”

“Thanks, Akuma.” Sil tried to get on her knees from underneath herself.

“Pain. Ow. Pain. Owowowow.”

She applied some pressure and the day is done.

Sil collapses on top of double. Sil has some heavy clothing damage. But that isn’t all. She is charred, scratched up, ripped off pigtail, the other one burned leaving a bald spot, nasty scratch marks, an eye maybe have gone blind, probably not allowed to cast magic for a while to make her fingers heal, needs medical aid and the mask is beyond repair.

She really needed a nap.

Akuma tried to lift her with his plushie body. “Sorry I didn’t prepare a knife earlier. I didn’t know, Amitie had an Amethyst Pearl. Thank goodness, you’re still with us. You’re the first original I managed to safe. Even if you’re one of them yourself.”

“Original? Fufufufuhahahaha! OwowHahahahahahwahaowhahahaha!” Sil laughed as hard as she could. “I’m the original.” She smiled. Despite the quite a number of eye-witnesses was saw the battle.

How her life turned out after today is up to you to imagine. Sig did explain Sil’s situation for her and Amitie feels at least guilty for Double’s creation.

**_Next up: One Last Retelling. NOT Cut From the Same Cloth!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I did finish this chapter this time. But I decided to leave the ending super open ended incase I accidently have to rethread it when this fic actually ends.
> 
> And yes, I’m really proud of the name Doubleganger Arle. That and Doppelganger Silvana and Doppelganger Doppelganger Arle are all acceptable.
> 
> You can all see why I went with Copy Amitie as the canon one, right? This is the last of the Doppelganger what ifs.
> 
> I’m not gonna make a chapter this graphic again. It’s out of place in Puyo anyway. Not sure about Madou.
> 
> There was gonna be a chapter of Sil discussing her issues with her kindergarten teacher. It’s too similar the the Akuma talk but with more connection and effort. It can’t work anymore… Arle’s teacher would’ve had a connection with Accord that implies that she got the mirror off of him. Then I wrote that the mirror have their origin in Amitie’s world. OOPS!
> 
> If Silvana can’t already keep herself in check when Arle comes to visit, she would’ve now if this chapter was canon.
> 
> And for none of those who asked, the Plaid on Sil’s jacket is static. Like Stan (No relation to last part Stans) from the “Monkey Island” Series or Wes Weasley for “Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog”. Just came up with that.
> 
> Speaking of last chapter’s Stan, free chapter suggestion negotiation to the one who tells me from what exact piece of media where I got that name from. Read Alt 17 again if you must. Only one of you will get this prize.


	21. Chapter 17.5: ?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ?

**Chapter 17.5: ?**

Arle had had it. She couldn’t take it anymore. Like many times before. She had to face reality. Whenever she could anyway…

She knew. She knew for years. She was a Doppelganger. She gritted her teeth everytime she found herself admitting that.

Not it would stop her from doing what she was made for. If anything it fueled her desire.

“Why? I’m so much powerful than her!” She sobbed alone in her stolen caravan hidden in a cave. She slammed her fist against bed repeatedly. “What’s wrong with me!” She somewhat asked rhetorically. “There has to be another way right? No matter how I look at it’s a bad end…”

She gave up and tried to sleep. Ready to scheme.

A few years later, Arle decided to give it a shot again. An agonizing wait, but more desperate than ever. People had time to mellow out, they wouldn’t think twice of Arle acting a bit odd now. All she had to do was track down Arle.

She spied for months, but couldn’t find her. It took her a month more to find out she vanished into thin air randomly. Presumably by playing Puyo.

She had to go where she went. And through sheer determination transgressed the boundaries of time and space to find Arle.

At a cost. Doing so attracted some unwanted attention. Someone in this forest cleared his throat from behind the now startled Dop. Arle.

“Are you perchance Arle Nadja, the sorceress?”

Doppel turned around. There was a silhouette of a towering tall, lanky, 50s quiff sporting man. The shadow had visible eyes. They glowed a bright cyan light. In addition of a glowy question mark on its forehead and a blue tint all over. One thing that would make this picture complete is a smoking pipe.

It was quite unsettling. Doppel found herself a little intimidated. Its atmosphere was very oppressive and those eyes could probably steal a soul. She took a BIG step back. He seemed happy though until he asked again.

“I repeat.” The blot’s voice was… Very unique. It would catch you off-guard the first one hundred times you heard it. As weirdly fitting as it is intimidating. “Are you the sorceress, Arle Nadja?” Impatience comes to mind.

“Of course I am!” The clone said on instinct. She regretted it immediately. This thing didn’t just rub her the wrong way. It massaged. It steamrolled.

“Muh huh huh huh ha.” It laughed.

“Fuh huh huh huh eh…” Arle chuckled back nervously.

“Splendid. Allow me to introduce myself, though there’s little point.” It spoke like how the Dark Prince would speak to his best friend if he had one. Very friendly sounding, Arle didn’t buy it. “They call me Ecolo. And I have a proposal for you.”

“You want me to make you look normal?” She attempted to trash talk.

“Muh haha.” He chuckled off, playfully pointing. It felt as genuine as an aunt with a Cheshire cat smile. “Oh, you. Almost. I need your help with magical power. You combined with my power, we could be SO POWERFUL! To flood a world with PUYO!”

That hit Doppel like a brick. “You monster!” She was absolutely disgusted. “Why would you do that?!”

“Muh ha ha ha.”   
“Fuh eh eh eh…”   
“Muhahaha.”   
“Fuheheheh…”   
“Muhahahaha! MUHWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!”   
“I wanna go home!”

“Maybe I tell you later. You will help me, would you?”

“I’m not gonna help you.” She wanted to run away for her own safety, but she got to Puyo battle stance instead. This thing is a danger to everyone.

“You don’t have a choice in the matter.” It jarringly lunged towards Arle.

She wasn’t sure what happened, other than a sting. Everything seemed normal. Until she tried to look around.

She couldn’t.

Her body moved on her own. It looked at her hands, stretched, looked all over her body and rubbed her hands together.

“Excellent, it worked.”

That… was her voice… But not her words.

This is scary. She wanted to talk but couldn’t. There’s seemed no way to break free. It didn’t even seem like the intruder could hear her.

Ecolo practiced his best teenage girl with attitude routine for his plan.

* * *

Arle tuned out for most of it. Her only joys she felt was the bittersweet feeling of seeing Arle’s frienemies (who treated her like Arle) get manipulated, the fact she probably won’t get crushed along with the world and the revolting sadistic pleasure Ecolo took out of it she was forced to feel too.

A redhead and Amitie did try to thwart their plans. ‘At least someone is trying to stop this psycho…’

It was not until they found the third person trying to thwart the guest’s plans. Well, due to an understandable misunderstanding they fought her at first. That blue and white dress shouldn’t be an eyesore but it is.

Ecolo was standing far away, looked through binoculars on top of a mountain. He seemed to have a violent reaction seeing Arle fighting the other two. Dop. Arle felt what he was thinking. Something like: Did I possess the wrong one? Why do I feel so angry looking at her?

There was no way to be sure. But it was a good guess, as he was silently ranting to himself in circles. It was nice to hear something familiar.

Ecolo seemed nonplussed when the first five things collapsed, whatever they were. But seemed a bit angry whenever Arle was there to do it. As far as stomping the ground.

Dop. Arle tuned out even more.

When she realized her surroundings she was standing atop Ecolo Mansion’s balcony. “Great job making it here guys.” Ecolo welcomed in a way Arle would say with an understated snare at Arle. He kinda ignored Amitie and the redhead.

“We’ll stop you doppelganger!”  
“Gu gu gu!”

Arle and Carbuncle yelled.

“Muhaha. Ah, Arle. The sorceress of which rumors of have crossed the paths over space-time. Potentially powerful enough to cast any spell.” Ecolo genuinely praised. “I should be lucky that this body seems to be more powerful than you.”

“What’re you talking about? You’re just another of my doppelgangers. Aren’t you Pierrot?”

“Muhahahahahaha!” It cackled as it walked inside.

“Hey! Don’t run away!” Ecolo’s enemies ran into the mansion.

Next thing the host cared to pay attention to was the battle in the attic. Which remarkably looked like outer space. Or was outer space.

All that mattered was the incoming Puyo battle. “Let’s talk after the world’s flooded. I just want to battle.”

“Yeah! Together we’ll stop whatever you’re planning.”

“Arle, let us help!” Redhead yelled.

“You sure, she’s dangerous enough on her own. And now she’s possessed. If you help me we have to fight as one.”

“Fine! We three will beat you together!”   
“And save  _ Silvana _ !”

The Redhead and Amitie cheerleaded in a very cheesy way.

One battle later, Doppelganger Arle got exorcised by being crushed by… _Garbage Puyo._ That or that stupid jerk abandoned her. She would enjoy her freedom, but she was too busy quivering beneath on the five rock amount of Puyo. She fell unconscious. Not able to enjoy her freedom yet. And with Arle around, and in this weakened state, she’d likely never enjoy it again… But considering what she’d do with that freedom…

“ _Hey, are you okay?_ ” Was the first she thing she heard was Amitie angelic(?) voice. “The bad man’s gone. _Wake up._ ” She lent a hand to get Doppel back up.

“Ehr, wh-who’re you?” The waking girl asked.

“Eh… Amitie… Are you sure it’s a good idea?”

“Of course, Redhead.” Amitie was so full of confidence in her statement.

“No way! At least cuff her. She’s bad news, Am!” Arle scolded.

“Come on guys, this is _Silvana!_ She’s a friend! A good friend. A friend _that won’t stop dreaming even though I’m shaking her very hard. Wake up, Sil!_ ”

“Huh?” Sil returned to reality, where she was sleeping on her side on her neat king-sized bed. Snuggling Arms.

“Finally!” Amitie was so relieved to see her awake she hugged from behind. Giving Sil a taste of her own medicine for what she does to Arms every night.

“Lemme go.” She ordered.

And Amitie complied. “Okie-do-”

*Slap*

“Yowchies! What was that for?” Amitie rubbed her poor head.

“Because you woke me!” Sil answered like a grump.

“I was worried. Looked like you had a nightmare.”

“I have complete control over my dreams whenever I want! Remember, Am?” She pointed up at the dreamcatcher.

“That’s what worries me! You were shakin’ and mumbling and turning and you can control your dreams. How can I not worry?”

“O-O-O-Oh… I’m okay. I was just… You know that Ecolo thing you told me about?”

“Yeah?”

“I was imagining me and the role of Arle.”

“Why would you do that?” Amitie asked softly. “Didn’t you want to be not Arle?”

“It’s not about that!” Sil clutched Arms hard and stared at his fuzzy head. Though her glance was casted aside. “I think? It’s more a thing of what could’ve been. Before woke me up.” *Slapper*

“Ouch!”

“I was unpossessed by you, Arle and… Um… I forgot her name.”

“Ringo.”

“Ringo. And after being crushed by so much _P_ uy _o_ ,” Arms made a great stress reliever. “I was gonna pretend to have amnesia. And imagining how my lif-”

*Slappiest: The Amitieing*

“Ow.” Sil made her plush buddy rub her cheek.

“Oh, sorry Sil. I didn’t mean to hit you.”

“Hrngh. Did I hit a trigger word or something?”

“Amnesia’s not fun, Sil.” Amitie said plain and simple. “You forget everything, and you’re so confused. It’s so irritating that you can’t remember anything.” Amitie teared up a little. “I got lucky Ringo helped me remember quickly before I started to worry. I can’t imagine how my life would’ve been if I forgot all friends and my memories of them! You wanna forget all of that?”

“The dream took place long before I even met you. It’s gonna be a harmless fantasy anyways. And… Maybe?… If I could forget my hate for Arle. I’d be much happier and everyone else too. Besides, I said I was gonna fake it.”

“Sil…”

“It’s too late for that now of course. I don’t deserve the easy way…”

…

“Do think it would’ve helped Vibby?” Amitie solemnly asked.

“Who?”

“Vibitia?”

“Oh, um… Mayb- Well if she overreacted like jus- Can we just go back to sleep?” They just looked at each other. In silence.

Awkward silence.

Until Amitie grabbed her pillow and **smacked** Sil with it. She giggled.

“Or another pillow fight. That works too.” Silvana grinned. “We nothing to do tomorrow, right? Let’s make slumber party last a bit longer.” She safely put away Arms and assaulted Amitie.

**_Next up: Dreams_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more and last bonus chapter after this and then one last detour, writing another fic or two and then I’ll commit my time writing this story until when I arbitrarily decide what chapter ends good enough to call the end of act 2.
> 
> I intentionally made the events of Puyo Puyo 7 wrong.
> 
> Originally the real 17.5 was gonna be my bad fanfic of this well received fanfic, of warelander fanfic where Sil trips discovers her red eyes have been contact lenses and was the real Arle all along with Dop. Arle enjoying her life in Madou world. Visiting only to gloat. It wouldn’t have been canon. But I realized I could have only one good fake out and two in a row is a bit much.
> 
> If Doppelganger Arle returns I want her to be Dark Doppelganger Arle. Or at least as a skin. Dark Arle > Doppelganger Arle. But only because she looks cooler. Doppel has more story potential.
> 
> After this I really wanna tone down the Silvana Pity Parties. I mean it’s realistic that she’ll never be truly over it. But I don’t wanna hammer it in.
> 
> One last thing. I just remembered one of my favorite fanfics. “Princess of Bugs” by “SecretFlowerChild”. It’s a Zelda fanfic, between Link and Agatha. I bring this up because I do feel I subconsciously channel it sometimes writing this, not always, especially not here. Though it’s way, way, WAY better written than this. I recommend it if you’ve played Twilight Princess. It’s a cut above most of FanFiction.net. High praise there…


	22. Chapter Dream: In non-italics vision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Some bonus dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Characters I wanted to include in the pre-story plus more but didn’t due to thematic reasons. All dreams are of dubious canon, and may or may not have been dreamed or happened for that matter. In no particular order. Rated S for containing Schezo-ism that may or may not be innocent.

**Chapter Dream: In non-italics vision**

Panotty had been following Arle and Carbuncle ever since she defeated since they defeated his musical partner Harpy. The elf has been bugging her and her next three opponents with his beautiful music. And they ignored him, and he knew.

So he played louder.

And louder…

And louder.

And louder!

And louder!!

AND LOUDER!!!

AND LOUDER!!!!

AND LOUDER!!!!!

_AND LOUDER!!!!!!_

_AND LOUDER!!!!!!!_

_AND LOUDER!!!!!!!!_

**_AND LOUDER!!!!!!!!!_ **

**_AND LOUDER!!!!!!!!!!_ **

**_AND LOUDER!!!!!!!!!!!_ **

**_A_ ** N _D_ **_LO_ ** _U_ **DE** _R_ **!!** **_!_ ** _!_ !! **!** **_!!_ ** _!!_ **!**

“Okay, enough ya li’l twerp!” Arle expressed. Panotty snickered hysterically.

* * *

At the local romantic restaurant. One happy demon finally got his wish. A date. A date in which the girl and her pet are just scarfing down on the curry the man provided for. The man just poured some exotic, several years old lemonade in his glass from the glass bottle. “So, baby.” He tried breaking the ice as he twirled the liquid in his glass. “Why the sudden interest in my advances?” *Sip* “You usually put more of an resistance when I try to ask you out, beautiful.”

Still enjoying the curry, Arle replied. “Because I was hungry.” She spoke with her food in her mouth.

“C’mon, honey, that can’t be the only reason.”

“I’m trying to lure Dark Prince here he’s got a book he gotta return.” She just admitted, not really caring how Incubus thought about it.

“Ah, so honest. Yet I’m here, so jealous.” He swooned. Though he did do a double take. “The Dark Prince? Holy *Bleep*!” He gained some eyes eyeballs as his usual mannerisms faltered somewhat. Arle didn’t mind.

*Chewing noises* “Yup.” *Chew Chew, incoming train*

“Please tell your fiancé to go easy on me.”

“He’s not my fiancé!” Arle stood up and pointed at Incubus.

A lot of eyeballs were looking at her. Arle decided it was wise to slowly and nervously sit back down.

“Here is your Owlbear [insert something you wouldn’t eat, but probably not that] and Mermaid boiled in the finest teal Puyo juices, sir.” The waiter placed Incubus’ meal in front of him. “Enjoy.”

“Thank you.”

Arle looked at it with a wrinkly mouth. ‘That doesn’t look appetizing. Umgrg. Smells worse.’

“Hm. Want some of this, honey?” He pushed it closer Arle’s face.

Arle gagged and fell unconscious. Carbuncle fought Incubus but not before they were kicked out.

* * *

“Oh, Mino. Been a while.”

“Moo?”

“Rulue been treating you well lately?”

“That’s none of yer business. But she’s gotten strong.”

“Like how strong?” Minotauros handed over his axe.

Arle, surprised, held it diagonally. And fell over backwards from the weight. “Whoawhoawhoawhoa-WAH!”

“M’lady can lift my axe with ease now. Makes me proud ‘n sad. One day she won’t need my help anymore. Or what if she suddenly decided to fire me? Or doesn’t need my protection anymore, or needs me to spar or learned how to cook. The job pool for Minotaurs are surprisingly small, ya know. And I love my job, I don’t work a day in my life. I prefer to protect Rulue, beats pushing a wheel in endless circles fer sure. Or fighting angry greeks. Blech. Those are the worst. Not to go onna tangent but I’ve been thinkin’ about gettin’ a huge hammer. Apparently handles about the same as my axe. I’d be known as _Rulue’s Hammerin’ Herald_ ; Minotauros! Probably could take up carpentry too, like my niece. Her furniture break’s a li’l too often for my taste. Not always my fault. I’d be very careful. It’s like my Ma always said: ‘You’ll do it eventually’. Like I did with a marble statue of Rulue and… The Dark Prince. I had to do it several times over, she was never quite satisfied. I did my best on his nose, but I kept lookin’ like a wicked witch’s. And I’m not talking about that Witch, I’m talkin’ ‘bout a huuuge schnoz here. I’m not that good at male human-like noses is all. And fer my failures M’lady rewards me by breaking the marble. Then I redid it and let her do his nose. And she broke it! She was content with just another marble statue of herself ‘n send it to the Prince. She really wants him to have art pieces of himself. Speaking of the Prince, Rulue’s been worryin’ me. Seems to me she’s getting loonier ‘n loonier to me every time. Suggested a hobby, but she kept turned that back ‘round to the Prince. Suggested reading some non-fiction books, but started her own novel, clearly projectin’ whut she wants. Suggested in a covert manner to see a therapist. Went back to that durned Prince. Nice guy ‘n all, but Rulue deserves someone who loves ‘er back, yanno? Or somethin’ or someone that would make her happier than that guy? Like a martial art tournament. I feel I like had a point at some point.”

Arle wasn’t so sure. But she had a hunch that Minotauros wasn’t completely happy. “I think Rulue will always need a lackey around somewhere.”

“You think so?” The bulky creature sounded happy again.

“Yeah.”

“Thanks, Arle. I hope you and Rulue will get along again. ‘N sorry for torturing with my ramblin’. Something I can do fer you?”

“I need air! Quick, get this axe off of me! I also wanna battle you for leaving me like this for so long.”

* * *

Arle and Carbuncle took a break in the sitting on a playground’s swing sets. Arle didn’t get to enjoy swinging, Carbuncle did. “Guuuuuuuuuuuu!” She pushed him. They had a great time.

Unlike the grumpy loser kid over there with the sword and the armor too big for him. “Langus! Didn’t recognize you there. Want me to push you too?” Arle asked innocently, jiggling the swing next to Carbuncle’s.

“Nnnrgh.” The cursed warrior was on the verge of a tantrum as he pointed his blade at the magician. It’s almost precious.

“Oh sorry. Heh heh. I forgot. Just to let you know, I would share my EXP with you if I could.”

“Thanks, Arle. I just wanna get rid of this dumb curse already.”

Arle jiggled the set again. “Wanna sit down, maybe chat a little?”

“Fine.” Langus sadly set down. He didn’t feel like swinging, and resisted pushing.

“‘Kay, fine. Have it your way… Say, some real talk. And please try not to get angry, ‘kay?”

He already didn’t like where this is going.

“You’re stuck being a kid sometimes. Why not embrace it sometimes? After all the time I wasted I’d like to relive my childhood again.”

“Guu?”

“No, not you.” She rubbed Carbuncle’s head playfully.

“I JUST DON’T LIKE IT! I’M AN ADULT DAMMIT! I WANT IT NOW! GO EASY ON ME SO I CAN GAIN AS MUCH EXP AS POSSIBLE! I CAN’T AFFORD MORE SETBACKS!”

“C’mon Carby. Looks like we need to pacify him.” Arle made Carbuncle laugh.

* * *

“So why’re you blocking my path?…” Arle sighed like she’s starting to get sick of it. “I would ask who you are but I’m kinda in a hurry here.”

“Guu.”

The person she’s talking to was give or take just as tall as the Dark Prince, but fat, wore glasses, an oversized hoodi…

I accidentally described myself there… I was gonna write the narrator of life… Should I? Do I want to ruin my credibility? As long as I don’t make my-*coughing* self look cool I should be fi-*Aaaahh-CHO!* fine… I’m gritting my teeth here. I’ll blame the cold.

The… thing she’s talking to seemed slightly taller than the Dark Prince, horns notwithstanding. It was some Knight Armor coloured dark blue, clashing against anything. It also had red glowy eyes, a sword and a visible dark misty aura where his body should be. I’m planning to use this design for something else. So all the context you’re gonna get that it’s a body of a creation of mine for original fiction, and I’m borrowing its body. It sounds like I’m shilling this, but I’m trying not to. (Don’t get your hopes up I’ll ever commit enough time to it. You’ll sooner see it in my sister’s Skylanders fanfiction before I ever get to use it.)

“Are you *Sniff* Arle?” I feigned politeness. I tend to care less when I’m sick.

“Yeah.”

“Good, I’m Darknightmare, name pending, for I-*Hacking, as in cough* I’m more like a dark mage.” I didn’t pay much attention to my delivery. I basically said them. I politely covered my non-mouth with my wrist of my gauntlet and my atmosphere is cold, by the way.

“You related to Schazu?” I sneezed and I seriously misspelled it like that… And darn… It’s a lot like Schezo now I think about it. It’s supposed to cast the lvl 1 black mage spells too. Also, it's like Ecolo to an extent…

What am I doing? Why must I embarrass myself? I don’t wanna give my section too much attention. C’mon. Don’t like the pressure, let’s move it along.

“Ach-choo!” *Sniffle* *Cough cough hacking* “Urng.”

“Gesundheit. You okay?”

“Just a cold. Don’t worry. In Chapter 23 I’ll make Sig sick again.” Not to make me feel better it was already planned. Don’t you just love retreading old ground? Oh. Sorry, probably shouldn’t break that wall that bad. I don’t like winching either.

“Sig?”

“Guu?”

“If I do-*Couch* don’t switch things aro-*cough* around.” My head feels like aching. I rubbed my eyes, my mist ghost eyes. Of course, that’s possible.

“Leh-leh-LEH-CHOOOO!”

“Gesundheit.”

“Fhank you.” *Sniff* “Let’s battle where *A dozen coughs* I keep battling you until my patience runs out.”

“While I don’t mind playing Puyo with complete and hostile strangers. I think you should go home and rest.” She showed some concern for me. Probably fake.

“Ah-choooooooo!”

“Gu Guu Gu.”

A series of coughs with a “thanks” barely make outable*

“Choo!” Arle sneezed.

“Gezondheid.” I said out of courtesy. “And *Sniff* sorry. Tell you what, maybe faker ‘cept not don’t kill me. How ‘bout just one match *sniiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiff* and you win, and assuming you’re better than your AI, you _will_ win, I’ll cure you. I’m not good at Pu-*Hack cough*yo.” I’ll always be honest about that until I do get good. The ‘yo’ part of Puyo was a bit raspy.

And so we battled. And while usually don’t bother with the outcomes: She won. I swear! I don’t wanna be labeled as a Mary Sue or any other label.

I’ve should’ve just written in NiGHTS, Scratch and Grounder, Bayonetta, a Street of Rage rep, Panel de Pon, or that Kirby crossover I cancelled for being too out of place. Or whatever my original idea for this segment was…  

Huh? 4 in the morning? *Sniffle*

* * *

“Heeeello there, li’l girl.” A grown pink-haired woman with long horns curled at the top, wings and a layer of make-up in a fancy dress told Arle in a slightly inappropriate way with a little condescension sprinkled in. Arle only picked that up ‘cause the demon stared at her breastplate with a smirk.

“Hmmm.” The winged moaned. “I’ve been looking for a handsome wizard with a looong sword named Schezo. Have you seen him?”

“Not lately. Sorry, lady.” ‘Willing to bet 5 Credits this is who get it from.’

*Crack*

“Ah!” ‘How did I not notice that whip on her hip?’

“Tut tut. You’re lying. Your pet has his smell on him. You can’t hide him from Succubus.” She winked straightened her whip.

“I really don’t know where he is! He always finds me. I don’t think he deserves whatever you’re gonna do to him.”

“Oh well.” The demon giggled. “If that’s what you think, how about you and me go for a round, baby?” She flirted?! Though the baby part sounded condescending again.

“M-Me? I-I don’t wanna date!”

Succubus chuckled, happy her teasing worked. “I’m not talking about that, silly. I doubt you could satisfy that way. I entertain children with Puyo Puyo.”

“Okay, that’s it! I’m not a kid!”

*Crack*

“Yes, I am!”

* * *

“Ouch.”   
“Guu! Guugu-gugugu. Gu, gu-gu!”   
“I’ll walk it off Carby. It’s just a little wound, you know I’ve had worse.”   
“Gu-gu. Gu gu gugu!”   
“Well, I guess we’re low on medical supplies.”   
“Gu.”   
“Okay, I’ll stay here until you come back with bandages. Then we’ll get a potion in town.”   
“Gu!”

Carbuncle nodded as headed off.

It didn’t him very long to find some bandages. There were some laying on that rock right there. Carbuncle took it. Oblivious to what it was attached to.

“Wowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowow-”

* * *

Can he do it? Can Mamono kick that cute, little, innocent Baromett eating the grass? Kick it good?

“Meeeh.” Folks, it appears the thing does not suspect a thing. Let’s see.

Oh look, he’s preparing for the run. “Growokhok.” The demon silently chuckled to himself rubbing his frontal talons together. And there he goes, waddling with his bird legs, bless his li’l heart.

“Meeeh?” Oh! What’s that? The unsuspecting Baromett suspects something, the tomato sheep turned around.

Oh, but what’s that? Mamono is not there. He teleported behind the planimal. Its butt is primed for a bruisin’. Oh, there he goes, he’s kicking!

“Gro-whaaawk!” And he failed folks! Flat on his back! He quickly got up again. Which Baromett observed.

“Meeeh.” Seems like it’s not intimidated, and casually just floated away, not even worried.

And it shouldn’t. Mamono ran up and failed to kick. Teleported in front of the Tomato Sheep, and failed. Teleported from above into an action pose divekick! And failed. Teleported so fast that three of him appeared at the same time surrounding the poor planimal to all fail to kick this slow creature. The more he tried, the more he got frustrated.

“Grok… Grok… Grok…” Mamono panted heavily. He gave up. He fell on his back. Bawling to himself as his prey left him.

“Meeeh.”

“Groooohkhoooooohoooooowk!”

“Wow. Fallen on hard times have you?” A voice from above said like she’s done with laughing.

Cleaning up his tears he saw it was Arle and Carbuncle. All Mamono could muster was a shy nod.

“Well, sad to say it’s not my job to cheer you up. And since I hate your guts.” Arle played it off dismissively until she kicked him while he’s still down, and _kept_ kicking him. Taking great enjoyment out of it. Carbuncle bounced on his feathery belly.

 

“Gro-awk?” He asked himself. He was once an evil co-owner of a monster infested tower used to graduate magic kindergarteners… And now he was reduced to kickin’ innocent animals to gain some street cred.

“Grrrrrrrrrrrrok.” He had it up to here with this.

**_“GWRRRRRRAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAWK!”_   **Mamono’s bursting with so much magic, it pushed Arle and Carbuncle off of him. Jumping himself back onto his feet. He made sure Arle was in the fight for her life with the reinvigorated Mamono.

* * *

“Hm? Carby! Look up!”

“Gu?”

“Yeah. A suspicious mirror floating in the sky.” Its shape was that of a vertical oval with big angelic wings, a modest crown and was plated in gold. Nicely complementing the blue sky.

Lightning struck. And the air around the sky seemed less beautiful. Out of the mirror flew a bat-winged creature. It landed on his feet, tucking himself in his cape. He was barely taller than Carbuncle.

It was a blue orb, wearing a mask with a wide V through it, showing only glowing yellow eyes. He has a weird aura of composure. “I am Meta Knight. State your business.” Its voice was ludicrously deep for his size, along with the arrogant tone made it hard for Arle to take seriously.

“My business? You come out that mirror into my world. You tell me _your_ business.”

“Very well. I come in peace. Dar-”

“Ha!”

“Pardon?”

“I don’t trust anything coming out of a mirror. You coming in peace? Likely story.” Arle crossed her arms.

“Hmph. Well no foolin’ this dimension. Let’s cut you down to the chase.” Meta Knight turned grey, a pulled his sword with his left hand. He seemed a lot less dignified now. Ready to attacking already!

“Wow there, buddy. Here we fight with these.” Arle picked a nearby Puyo.

“Ah Ghost Trapalance! I don’t care about your world’s customs, Giantess. But you’re lucky I do enjoy Ghost Trapalance.” Arle could feel him grin underneath the mask.

“But I’ll be using the Mirror’s link to this world to achieve ultimate power. **_Henshin!_ ** ” The orb-shaped knight transformed. He’s now smaller, his mask became a paper plate with the same eyehole, a red sheet as a cape and a grey lollipop in his left hand. “I am the herald of Dark Mind! Die!”

Arle snorted into laughter. His voice was still comically deep.

* * *

“-wowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowow-”

* * *

Their quest continued. And what good quest to bring back a library book from an evil lord doesn’t have a bridge to cross?

“Wow, that’s a well-kept bridge considering its place over a giant cliff.”   
“Guu Guu.”   
“Yup, shiny and sturdy too!”   
“Guuuuuu!”   
“You couldn’t be more right, Carby, look at that craftsmanship.”   
“Guuuu-huuuuu!”   
“I’m way more psyched to cross this bridge then I should be. Let’s stop wasting time and cross it!”   
“Gu Gu!”   
“Hee hee. Not if I get there first!”

But their fun was interrupted by the spear-carrying bridge troll buzzing underneath. “Good afternoon.” She politely greeted. “I’m afraid I’m not allowed to let you cross unless you pay the toll.”

“Um… Okay, Honey Bee.” Arle opened up her money bag. “How much?”

“Teehee, a good sting. Pretty please, stay put.” The bee girl charged with a giggle fit.

Arle got a free sprint across the bridge for free and a Puyo battle for her troubles.

* * *

> ‘Do not disturb me. I’m meditating.  
> Zoh Daimaoh’

Arle looked up from the sign to see it didn’t lie. The pachyderm powerhouse was sitting on a rock. Looking as peaceful as he ever will be.

“C’mon Carby, let's take advantage of this. Let’s not say hi and just walk by.” Arle whispered. Carbuncle nodded. And they sneaked past him.

“Psst. You hear that?”   
“Gu?”   
“Listen closely.”

“Zzzzzzzzzzz.”

“Sounds like Zzzzzzzzzoh’s taking a break from all that meditating.”

Carbuncle had a light bulb. “No Carby, don’t!” Arle whisper yelled.

Carbuncle pulled out a permanent marker and scribbled all over the elephant’s face.

“Haha. Good one. But don’t do that again, ‘kay?”

“Gu.” The rabbit-y thing nodded, walking to their next obstacle, hoping it’ll be as easy as this was.

Then the sleeping Zoh Daimaoh then rolled over the duo.

* * *

“Carby! You’re back. Um… You sure that’s a bandage?”

“-wowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowowow-wow!” And Mummy twirled into Carbuncle fully bandaged once again, no worse for wear.

Carbuncle ate dirt.

“Sorry.” Mummy apologized.

* * *

They missed Nasu Grave. How sad, Potato-Head.

* * *

“Wah-hey there, miss. I’ve been searching for ages but I just can’t find darn my job.” This woman asked, in a jokey demeanor. Even if it’s clear she’s serious.

“Sorry I haven’t seen any posters around. No clue where the whole thing went.” Arle grinned and shrugged to this… stranger.

“Ah fiddlesticks. I swear you step outta bed with the wrong leg and an hour later a strangjah sneaks up from b’hind knocks ya out cold, hides me in da woods, steals everything I own including da real thing of da costume I’m wearing. I mean, the least he could’da done was take me with him, I mean come on.”

Arle chuckled at her the delivery. “Sorry! Heh-heh. I don’t mean to laugh.”

“Eh, it’s okay. Shoulda said it more serious-like. Buh-bye, don’t slip onna banana peel.” She walked past Arle and Carbuncle.

Arle felt like she had to cheer her up a little. “Can ask you something?”

“Sure, kid. Shoot. But not at me, I like having air in my lungs.” Arle cracked up again, her body language sold it.

“I wanted to hear a joke, fufufuhah. But you already gave me one.”

“Then you get another one on da house! Why izzit called Coulrophobia? Because they don’t think I don’t read a dictionary to know what it means.”

Neither Arle and Carbuncle laughed.

“Can’t winum all, ‘suppose. Coulrophobia actually means you’re scared of stilt walkers.”

“What?”

“Beats me. Least it’s one fight stilt walkahs can win.”

“Fufufufeh.” Arle lightly chuckled again. “Um… Sorry about your situation. I’d help you but I’m busy. Wanna pop Puyos? I can even go a little easy on you. It’s the least I could do.”

“Um… Ah, what da heck. I could use some entertainment. And don’t hold back. I lika challenge.”

“Okay. I’m Arle by the way. And this here is Carbuncle.”

“Gugu.”

“He’s cute, I feel like going rabbit over ‘im. I’m Pierrot, pleased to meet’cha, and don’t worry ‘bout me. I’ll make it on my own without da Circus if I need to. Let’s shake hands.”

“Ai-ai-ai-ai-ai-ai-ai-ai.”

“Sorry! Forgot to remove my buzz’r. Really!”

* * *

There was a picnic table with several dishes of curry placed on it… With a giant cage dangling overneath. “So, ‘Rulue’. Why did call me again?” Arle asked.

“Because we, Witch and me, are your best friends. Right, Witch?”

“Uh… What was I supposed to say again, Scratch?” ‘Witch’ asked holding the rope connected to the cage.

“Grounder, you dumbbot. You’re gonna blow our cover saying things like that.”

Arle and Carbuncle exchanged ‘I don’t believe they actually think it’s working’ looks with each other.

“And because we’re best friends we thought you deserved some curry.” ‘Witch’ replied.

“Yeah. Bon appetit, Alle.”

“My name’s Arle.”

“Isn’t that what I just said?”

“No you didn’t, ‘Rurue’. Carby.”

“Gu?”

“Lick.”

“Gu!” Carbuncle cheered. As licked up all the plates of curry of the picnic. ‘Witch’ made the cage drop cause of the movement.

“What!?”   
“Dr. R said this was Scratch proof.”   
“Well, clearly it’s not Grounder proof.”   
“It’s not my fault your plan didn’t work!”   
“Yes, it is! Now we don’t have a wizard to catch Soni-”

“Ahem.” Arle fake coughed. Scratch and Grounder turn to look at her.

“Looks liken she didn’t run away, Scratch.”

“That’s means we got another chance! Ba-ha Ha-HAAAAAA!” Scratch screamed with joy.

“Let’s ditch our clever disguises!” They threw off their crayon coloured paper masks.

“Oh no, how did see this not coming. How dumb do you think I am!”

**_Next up: Will and Testament_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For no one who's curious, here’s my spell set:  
> 1: Valour up, Vigour up, A high chain? Why? Meant to do that!  
> 2: Tulpen, Klompen, Frikandel, Delfts Blauw, Windmolen!  
> 3: Fire 1, Ice 1, Bolt 1, Cure 1, Ultima!  
> I wanted to include Kuu from [oh no, transmission break-up. Aaaaaah…]. But I just started playing it.
> 
> Nasu Grave was so hard to work with, he called me harsh names and gave me so little to work with. Why was he in 15th?
> 
> One more break and then’ll be back for the main story.
> 
> All characters in the Arle vs Whoever besides Darknightmare (needs better name), Mamono, Baromett, Dark Meta Knight and Scratch and Grounder. Have something in common. Can you tell what it is?
> 
> And I may Mamono’s section its own fan fiction, and expand on it, because I made me feel sorry for him.
> 
> Scratch and Grounder need to become Puyo characters.


	23. Chapter 18: Will Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue: Silvana and Amitie have a dumb chat.
> 
> Main Story: Silvana is at a significant point in her life. If something goes wrong it'll be devastating if they didn't know. So she does something to combat it.

It’s the aftermath of Silvana and Amitie’s sleepover. They had some fun, some non-fun. Sil took an extra long shower to remove to the terribly applied make-up off her face. But otherwise, it went well.

Currently they’re enjoying breakfast at the caravan’s living room. “Mmm, Fresh Curry Bread!~”

Amitie had a question she had wanted to ask since Vibitia’s… defeat. It was something on her mind long after that scary stuff. But Amitie knew better than to just ask it then and there. It is a bit touchy. But when else could she ask it?

“Hey, Sil. I got a question.” Amitie proposed to Silvana. Who’s been in a better mood than normal as of late.

“Sure, Am. Shoot.”

“You were evil right?”

“Geez, Amitie! What did I tell you about tact?!” Sil slammed her hand to the side of her hip on the other not-as-comfy couch she was lying on. Causing Arms to bounce into her face. “But yes, I am, wanna go into the details of awful things I’ve done?…” The entertainer deflated the further she went along with that sentence.

“Ehheheh. No… Sorry, I should’ve warned ya. I just wanted to ask if you had an accent.”

Sil and Arms tilted their heads. “What?”

“Evil people usually have wicked cool Brrritish accents.” Amitie _attempted_ an accent there. She rolled her Rs there. It made Sil wince. “Did you ever get an accent out of nowhere, Sil?” She continued like a kindergartener innocently asking her teacher.

“How many evil people do you know?”

The blond started counting on her hand. “Two. Ecolo and a big scary shadow of a cat.”

“How many had those accents?” The off-the-clock clown gestured for her to keep going.

“Uhmmmm. None?” She sheepishly shrugged.

“Did Vibitia have an accent?”

“None…” A bit of magic left Amitie’s world.

“So why would I?”

“Uh.”

“There, case closed.” Sil concluded. Opening her book on how to run a circus.

“C’mooon. You had to have something right?”

“Nope, same as what it is now.”

“Aw.” The two went to do their own thing. Enjoying the couch and reading.

…

…

“Cockney…”

“Huh?”

“My evil accent would be cockney if I had thought of it.”

**Chapter 18: Will Power** **_OR_ ** **The Chapter That Came Out Muuuuuch Earlier Than Planned, ‘Cause the Author Realized in the Middle of Slugging to Write Two Other Stories. “Oh, Shootcicles! Inna Month is FCtC’s Anniversary. What Shall I Do? Something Special? Eeeh, I’ve Done Enough of Those Let’s See if They’re a Chapter I Can Write Early. Oh Wait a Sec, Chapter 18 Fits Well Enough as an Anniversary Anyway! Good!”**

> My name’s Silvana Pierrot. And please stop reading this and put it back **NOW** if I’m _not dead_. But if I am, keep reading.
> 
> This is my will. I’ve never written one before, and I don’t know how to write one and I’m not gonna look it up in the library and risk people looking over my shoulders.
> 
> A friend of mine once told me that wrote one to get rid of his regrets. I laughed behind his back thinking ‘How’d that work?’
> 
> But after the Copy Amitie (Vibitia as Amitie and Sig like to call her) it refreshed my fears more than ever to give this a shot.
> 
> As you may’ve figured out already from my dead face or my homicidal rage against **A** **_r_ ** _l_ e. I’m just like her. To both Vibitia and _h_ **_e_ ** _r_ … I’m a Doppelganger. You might be in disbelief, but it’s true. It started when I. I mean ARLE, went on her Kindergarten exam. At some poi-

* * *

“I hate my life story.”

* * *

>  -ith my vastly superior magic I learned thanks to threatening some special wizard a way to this world. Again, I make no excuses, I’m a horrible person.
> 
> _Despite all of that._ Sig somehow reached to me in an indescribable way that made me feel incredible~. Since then I’ve been doing my best for real, even if I slip up every once in a while.
> 
> If A **r** **_l_ ** **e** ever revisits, I fear I may go back to my old ways. There’s always _something_ that fuels my urges, and even when I don’t I still hate **h** **_e_ ** _r_ with a passion.
> 
> No matter what the outcome is, I’ll feel terrible.
> 
> So I hope that you get the purpose of this. I want this to be my proper goodbye if everything turns out like I fear. Being of sound mind as of writing this. Or at least in the most lucid period of my life.
> 
> First the important stuff: To my employees, it’s up to you who gets the circus and what to do with it.
> 
> Sig, as thanks for everything I want something for you to remember me by. I want to regift Arms to you. In the short while I had him his presence did help me cope. He’s the best gift I’ve ever gotten and I want you to have him. Beats him rotting underground alongside me, he deserves better than that.
> 
> Amitie, I don’t have anything special to give, I want you to have my Pierrot suits. Okay I lie, you can adopt the Pierrot the Clown persona if you want. You’d have better charisma for the role than I do by just being yourself. Shut up, Am. This piece of paper can’t reply. And to answer you I do mean it. I’m lousy at my job, it’s not an insult. You just need to work on your acrobatics. For what are Clowns but comedic acrobats?
> 
> I wanna thank Akuma for not killing me (as far as I know). Sorry to be a disappointment (if I got to **_A_ ** **r** _l_ **_e_ ** )… I think my Amethyst Pearls are the safest in your paws. Please tell Lemres that I don’t blame him for not finding a cure in time. Also tell him to pat that lovable pooch, Baldanders for me.
> 
> To Lidelle, you know where I keep that book, it’s yours. So you can get rid off you know “what”. Or do as you please with it. And maybe you’ll be more successful in it on your own. I think you can do it, I hope things go well for you. If could be like more like anyone else other than… A **_r_ ** **l** _e_ , it be you. That or someone else I’m too embarrassed to mention…
> 
> Please be less mischievous when it comes to work, Vento. I’ll never be there to ask you again. We’d had to cancel at least two acts because you misplaced the see-saw. That’s two too many. Sorry to be hypocritical, but I could never tell if it’s on purpose with your mask. But otherwise, you’re a great asset to the Circus. Honestly, I should hang out with you more, I do like your spunk to some degree. Just don’t annoy the rest, be it intentionally or unintentionally.
> 
> Speaking of annoying. [Long pause, please]. Hohow. Never change.
> 
> I want some of my money to go to Oshare Bones. I like the discounts, but your passive-aggressive jabs makes me feel a bit guilty about it sometimes, and I don’t know why. But seriously I like your old person chats a lot. You’re the adult the circus the crew needs. You’re the coolest when you want to be. Thanks for giving me the idea of writing this down.
> 
> Donguri Gaeru… I don’t know what to tell you. You alone could make this Circus a hit as you’ve proven zillions of times already. Don’t know how you do it. But you did. Preferably I want you to inherit the Circus, but if you don’t want to, that’s fine. I hope you can find a translator if you do. You know better than anyone that not everybody speaks Frog.
> 
> To the demon Stan, you know how I feel about you… But I request that you leave you-know-who alone. You two should try to become friends. Pretty please?
> 
> And now the final specific person I wanna address…
> 
> _A_ **_r_ ** **le.**
> 
> If **y** **_o_ ** _u_ ’ **r** _e_ not my neighbour six feet under (sorry about that)… Please keep doing the thing I can’t enjoy no matter how I look at it. That’s right, THINK ABOUT THAT!
> 
> We’re both out of each other’s hair. We can both rest easy. I killed countless of the others, by the way, **Y** O ** _U_** _’_ R ** _E_** WELCOME.
> 
> Don’t get me wrong, I’ll always hate your guts, we’ll never be friends. Just live **y** _o_ **_ur_ ** life like normal. Don’t even dare dwell on my death. I’m a horrible person, that doesn’t deserve happiness, but greedily takes it anyway…
> 
> Can **_y_ ** _o_ **_u_ ** also pretty please say to mommy I miss her? Even after the increasing cruel ways she shooed me away.
> 
> And, of course, this should go without saying (I almost forgot about him, that should tell you about the progress I made I guess, or my blindness). Be good to Carbuncle. Impersonating **_y_ ** _ou_ was always difficult thanks to him and **y** _o_ **_u_ ** **r** bond.
> 
> To the one who put me down… I don’t blame you. I just hope it wasn’t too hard on you if you were a friend. I hope my death involved no **_G_ ** **a** _rb_ **_a_ ** **g** e Puyo what. so. ever…
> 
> I can dream.
> 
> I don’t really care what you do about my other possessions, I’ll be dead. But for those who’re in love with my couch (to the point I swear you wanna marry that thing), I got a plan:
> 
> [Dramatic Pause, drum rolls if possible.]
> 
> Pull straws! That or it goes backstage.
> 
> And I think that’s about it…
> 
> See you guys in the Puyo Underworld!
> 
> ~Doppelganger Arle Nadja AKA Silvana Pierrot
> 
> P.S. Wouldn’t it be silly and embarrassing if I died by slipping on a banana peel? And not even one I planted!

* * *

With all that done, Silvana lifted the quill of the paper. Despite all her rationale, she smiled. “Safety net place in place. Oshare was right, I do feel great getting that off my chest.” She huffed before she tucked herself and Arms in.

**_Next up: An Uncancelled Chapter_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Anniversary FCtC!!! (Please read. I went overboard again, but it’s the anniversary speech)
> 
> I missed writing this. For some reason I really enjoy writing this more than everything else I’m working on for now. It comes to me naturally. That’s why I took this excuse to write this.
> 
> Even SEGA looked forward to it, as evident that they released Dusklight Doppelganger Arle. Made especially for me in my absence. They didn’t want to draw her in the civilian clothes (the plaid jacket and such) I stole and girly-fied from a 70’s Dutch adventure show for kids (search “Bassie en Adriaan” in google images, you know it when you see it, Hohow’s circus outfit is the other one), but her shredded Pierrot is dyed with Amethyst Pearl energy. The description said she’s has a stronger aura than usual. I did mention Silvana’s really powerful right? It’s not a coincidence.
> 
> Nah not really, it’s just a fun coincidence. But the coincidence might be become more apparent, but I don’t wanna say more for upcominging stuff.. But seriously her monologue lines, aside from how they’re worded:  
> This one’s is one I would write for Doppelganger Mode: “Today you will definitely acknowledge me… Ahahaha!”  
> This one’s when Sil’s down on herself: “No matter how undesirable, the fact remains… that I am what I am…”  
> And this third one… I doubt I would’ve thought of this one: “Is it really Arle that you know, I wonder? Fufufu…”
> 
> I’ll probably do nothing with it, I’m not gonna change my plans.
> 
> You know… After looking at Dop. Arle’s PPQ artwork I noticed ★6 Dop. Arle’s holding a purple diamond. If I noticed that earlier I would’ve made it Amethyst Diamonds instead of Pearls. Than she'd be a construct born of a union of an evil mirror and an evil diamond instead of a pearl fresh from her dad: the EVIL CLAM!!! Her least favorite daddy, behind Fudoushi and Mamono. (It’s bad storytelling to say this, but I was never gonna bring this up. It’s canon in this story that both Fudoushi and Mamono are both the Co-Bosses of the tower. Thanks for indirectly putting that in my head, JelliPuddi. By simply introducing me to Fudoushi. But I have no appearance planned for him…)
> 
> Also, I just noticed the diamond she holding is a material in PPQ… it’s called a Red Crystal and it and two kinds of mirrors are needed to Transform her… That’s probably the mirror warelander wrote about… I’d be honest I thought he made that up. Dop. Arle’s PuyoNexus Wiki page didn’t mention mirrors. I accepted that just as part of the lore of our li’l universe, supported by the flipped sprite of Dop. Arle of Madou Monogatari II PC-98.
> 
> …This is now more of an Alternate Universe than it already was…  
> I don’t research PPQ that much, I just like to look at the artwork. I’m dumb. How do you guys like this stuff?
> 
> Anyhow, hope you enjoy the new format for the pre-chapter title skits. Focusing on Sil in casual conversation with others, unrelated to the main plot. Allowing for character building for characters that don’t appear often without shoehorning. I’m raffling them from now on.
> 
> This chapter has **no reality subtext** to me other than writing my will once due paranoia of an operation failing on me yeeeeaaaars ago. I didn’t feel good writing as Sil felt, can tell you that much.
> 
> And again, I’m not gonna give up on FCtC until the determent end point.
> 
> Sorry to warelander for the misleading PMs about this chapter’s production (consider it an early April Fools I guess). Saying anniversaries don’t matter to me. (They don’t.) But besides missing this, I did wanna give out a thank you to you guys. I live on an unsteady diet of cynicism and self-deprecation. So you have no idea how the reception of this continuation made me feel. Just really, really good. To the point I felt undeniably happy at times, no mistaking it.
> 
> With that said, I do want your honest criticism, this not a plea to go easy on me.
> 
> And once more for good measure: Thank you warelander. Because unlike most things I do enjoy this. No matter how dry, jokey or sarcastic I come across.
> 
> So thank you for that. Hopefully I don’t jump the shark for you all.
> 
> There’s one last thing, a question from me to you the reader (current or future): How would you honestly describe Silvana’s personality or as a character as a whole is as much detail as possible? You don’t have to answer if you don’t want to, and if you do I won’t tell you if you’re correct or wrong or close. It’s just for me to see if I accomplished what I was going for… And my amusement. Mostly my amusement.
> 
> Edit: I am embarrassed, I am A WHOLE MONTH EARLY!
> 
> Finished on 03-03-2018. Released on 31-03-2018. (This torturous wait time is the reason why the notes are this long.)


	24. Chapter 19: A Foolproof Disguise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue: Silvana talks to Vento about his overconfidence in his new stunt.
> 
> Main Story: After a major revelation, Silvana does not know what's happening anymore.

There Pierrot was again, worrying about Vento’s sanity and lack of personal safety. “And that’s why I had this baby fixed up, P.” Vento smugly told about the circus cannon, leaning against it.

“So you wanna do a human cannonball act?”   
“Heck yeah! Did I stutter?”   
“No… But you  _ better _ make sure you’ll practice it to perfection for all our sakes, Vent.”   
“Eh.”

The magic stuntman brushed off in a jokey way.

“You don’t have to worry,  _ mom _ .”   
‘Why’re you so good at getting under my skin, ya li’l dwarf?’   
“Be serious, P. We’ll all be safe, it’s called a  _ human  _ cannonball, and get this: I’m not human, no one in the Circus is.”   
‘That better be a thinly-veiled friendly jab at me or you just being insensitive.’ Pierrot’s arms were firmly folded.

Pierrot’s arms were firmly folded.

Pierrot gave up. She turned to the ladder of the trapeze. “Just study, and practice, ‘kay? No one would forgive me if something went wrong due to your own recklessness.”

“‘Course, P. Have I failed before?” He nodded to his boss.

“Tons, that’s what practice is for…” The Clown muttered.

“But the actual act _always_ turns out fine. Thanks for letting me do it.” He happily waved, getting his way.

“You’re impossible, I swear.” The Clown said as she climbed the ladder.

**Chapter 19: A Foolproof Disguise**

*Shhhhhluuuuuuuuuuurrrrrrrrrph!* Silvana enjoyed lounging on a folding chair in her caravan’s shade on this warm day. Reading a book she bought a while ago drinking a glass of lemonade with three ice cubes through a straw, waiting on one of the many doofuses that are also known to her as her friends to pick her up. Sil smirked in affectionate sorta way. “Heh, King Doofus.”

*Thirty Minutes too late, later…*

Sil threw the chair into the hallway inside her caravan, ‘cause there’s King Sig van Doofus.

“Sorry for being late.” He rubbed his head.

“Eh. I came prepared, I had a book. C’mon, Sig.” Sil grabbed Sig by the holdable arm and enthusiastically tugged at him. “It’s the perfect weather. Let’s not waste more time.”

*At the top of a sunny hill*

Sil smiled juggling two Puyo. “Ready Sig?”

“I’ll go easy on you.”

“Aw, thank for think of me but I’ll be okay. Just nothing above 5-chains, ‘kay? I’ll do the same.” She shivered, Sig nodded though visibly unsure about her claim.

“Puyo Puyo Sun!”

*One match won by a 9-chain, later…*

“Fufufwuuuaah…” Sil cried. Got hit by the Garbage which rolled downhill along her. Sil got down first, getting covered in Puyo again as a result. Sig wasted no time chasing after her. Stopping only to pick up the mask.

When the bug lover reached her, she popped out of the rubble, like a jack-in-a-box that ran a marathon: Suddenly, panting and giving someone a good scare. Or widen their eyes a teeny bit, it is Sig. “What took you so long?!” The clown cracked.

“Sorry.” Sig gave his hand to tug her out. “Didn’t mean to chain so high. Hm?” Sig stared deeply into the recovering eyes of Silvana. He looked confused.

“…Sig? Oh yeah, maskless!” Sil realized, covering her with arms, looking around to make sure nobody saw her.

“No that’s not what I was looking at. Have a mirror on you?”

“Uh huh.” Sil pulled it out. Looking into her(?) face.

“Sig?” She flatly said.

“Yeah.”

“Why’s one of my eyes yellow brownish? Ugh.” Sil just realized something. “C-Can you humor me? PLEASE!?”

“Of course.” He reassured her.

“Is my hair actually brown? Or is that just my wishful thinking?” A tear escaped her face, conflicted about the implications.

“Your hair hasn’t been red for months.”   
“And you haven’t told me?”   
“I thought you dyed.”   
“ _ I _ thought I was wishful thinking! Am I even wearing red right now?”   
“It’s red.”   
“Is it? Is this brown eye even real?”

She slipped off a glove to see if it’s a contact.

“OW!” It isn’t. “Huh!?” For some reason, she felt inclined to check the other. “OW!” There it was, it front of her: a red contact lens. “What the *mild cuss word* going on?!” To say she freaked out is an understatement, she couldn’t grasp her mind her mind around.

“Wha? I’m confused.”

“That makes two of us, Sig.”

“Does this mean you’re actually Arle, Sil?”

“YES!” She instantly reacted with her gut. “I mean… NO! I’m not! I-I mean mayb- No no, Sil. You’ve come so far now.” Sil, spur of the moment grabbed Bug Boy by his shirt. “Have you noticed my sanity slipping the last few days?”

“No, you were normal.”

“To quote, someone: GET REAL, SIG!” She shook her friend, it barely phased him. “I must’ve gone crazy somehow. I don’t see how this all fits in my super subconscious Doppelganger agenda, but somethings gotta be going on here!”

“Normal.”

“Then… What’s going on?” With this stress, she remembered she was holding a mirror. She gazed in it. Touching her cheeks. “Why?” For once in this little episode, her tone was neutral.

“Um… Are you alright, Sig? Why’re you roughing him up, Miss Sil? I thought you two were. Were… Um…”

A voice behind the clown’s back timidly spoke. Sil’s face went straight and turned around.

Lidelle’s face went from concerned confusion to blushing ‘Daaaaaw, wook at da widdle bunny’. “Aw, I didn’t this you’d have a cute face, Miss Sil, much less _this_ cute.” She gushed.

Sil skipped the opportunity to ask what her classmate meant with that to hide her face. Sig kindly handed over her mask.

“Why did you hide your face?”

“I don’t want people I know to recognize me.” Little did she know she accidentally slipped up. ‘Knew’ not ‘know’.

“Hm?” Lidelle started to think. “Arle?”

“Lideeeelle. You just had to connect the dots.”

“S-Sorry. Why’re you hiding as an easy to annoy clown, Arle? And aren’t you with Miss Ammy right now?”

“What? I’m- I mean Arle is…?” She put on her speed shoes and took off.

* * *

There they were. Arle and Amitie… Or is that Silvana? Or Dop. Arle? She’s wearing red, red-brownish hair, red eyes, a red top hat, an evil red twirlable mustache, and an eye-patch. But there's room for doubt, the confused one supposed.

Amitie’s a sock puppet like usual.

Sig smiled. “Arle.” He hugged Arle from behind.

“Crikey! Git off me, yoo weerdoh! OH, I mean, Shig. Fancy meetin’ yoo agin.” It made Sil real jealous.

“Hey, Silvana.” Amitie cheerily greeted. “Cute face.” She complimented.

“Huh?! Shoot! What happened to my mask!?” A quick glance later. “Sig, why’re you holding that?”

“No need te worry ‘bout it, love.” Her Doppelganger reassured. “Ye no long’r need it.” Arle smirked as she absolutely shattered her mask. “NO!” “Fufufu. Got no more need for this mental conditioner, do we?” It was a rhetorical explanation.

“…The heck? Mental conditi- _Hyaaaaaaaaah!_ ” Poor Silvana’s head split open.

* * *

 “ _Heeeeeeeaaaaaalp!_ ”

“Oi, shat ahp, ya cocky “Rrrreal ‘n”. Bloimey, no one is ken hear yoo.” A fact that sunk in weeks ago. This cold, damp place is soundproof with no way to escape as long as she’s bound. The Evil One spend all their day brainwashing her…

“Puuuuuuh-Leeeeaaze! Lemme gooooo! Lemme gooooo!”

* * *

Silvana gasped, her mind flooded with repressed memories, fully realizing who she was all this time, pushed up her sleeves. Ready to give her a piece her mind with a side dish of **revenge** . “Now I remember!” She walked up.

The twin evilly grinned lifting her hand up. “ _Doubt it._ ” Her fingers snapped.

*Snap*

“I mean it’s possible that I'm wrong, bu- Wait a sec?” She realized her mind’s being altered. She had to fight against.

“Guys don’t listen to her! She’s stolen my place!”

*Snap*

“Possibly, may- NO! DEFINI-”

*Snap*

“I don’t know anymore…

Sig didn’t pay attention to her, he was busy snuggling it up with the uncomfortable Arle.

“Oi, stop it.” She wriggled, Sig didn’t let go. Soon Carbuncle joined in.

“No, Carby, not you too!” Arle ran for him. “Selfish, are we? _Yoo don’t want Cahrbuncle._ ” *Snap*

“I guess, he’ll okay in your hands? Let’s hang ou-”

“He’s not yer friend.”

*Snap*

“H-He’s not? But we’ve spent so much time together.”

“Um… Arle?” Amitie interrupted.

“What?” She replied annoyed. “Why’re you making Sil a wreck?”

“‘Cause she deserves it.”

“No I-”

“ _Say you deserve it._ *Snap*

“I-I d-de-s-serve it. Stop taking everything away from me! Help me, Am! I don’t mean what she makes me say!”

“ _Yes she dos. Say it. Mean it._ ” *Snap*

“Grrrr. I’m a liar.” She lied?

Doppel(?)’s having a ball. “Ahlmost don. _Listen te ‘verythin’ Oi’m gonna tell ya. And accept it as fact._ Got it?”

“Over my de-”

*Sna-*

The instant she started that sentence she knew she was doomed. If she was Arle, she wouldn’t be soon.

*-ap*

“Got it.”

“ _ Your friends ‘re mai friends. _ ” *Snap*   
“ _ Yoo have no friends. _ ” *Snap*   
“ _ Yoo dohn’t deserve friends. _ ” *Snap*   
“ _ You’re not Arle. _ ” *Snap*   
“ _ Forget who yoo are. _ ” *Snap*   
“ _ Forget everyone you know. _ ” *Snap*   
“ _ You’re name’s Stinky Pierrew. _ ” *Snap*   
“ _ Yoo do what your told and suck at everything you do. _ ” *Snap*   
“ _ Your face is lying in hot curry, on the dinner table. _ ” *Snap*   
“ _ Yoo can’t ouse magick. _ ” *Snap*   
“ _ Yoo dohn’t know how to ouse magick. _ ” *Snap*   
“ _ Yoo dohn’t even know what magick is. _ ” *Snap*   
“ _ Puyos scare yoo. _ ” *Snap   
“ _ Yoo know your face’s ugly so you’ll go to great lengths to hide it. _ ” *Snap*   
“ _ You’re allergic to masks. _ ” *Snap*   
“ _ Yoo start aneuw, three, two, one,  _ **_now!_ ** ” *Snap*

Arle was pleased with herself. “Fwumuhaha! FWUHAHAHAHHAHAHAHA! HAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!”

“What’s so funny?” Stinky’s confused hiding her face behind her arms.

“Fu hu hu. Nothing. See ya later. Gotta get meself a team for ouhr 7-on-1 Puyo battle afterall.”

“What’s Puyo ba-tell?”

Arle laughed maniacally as she entered her red sports chariots pulled by rocks. With Amitie still on her hand and Sig still clinging to her. “Bye evil Arle, it was fun.” He waved.

Stinky didn’t know why, but she felt something akin to getting stabbed repeatedly by a particularly sharp rubber chicken. And she doesn’t know why.

“W-where am I?”

“Worry not.” A voice echoed. One of her hands turned into a pretty, mellow, wise and mature sock puppet holding a sun-themed staff. A bit similar of the one that girl just had. “I heard everything. Saw everything.” Its voice was absolutely flowing with motherly concern. “And I shall help. _Alakazoom_.” She swung her staff, she seemed to have a hidden child-like glee.

But the magic went wrong, the sock puppet’s head fell off. “Heeeeerh!” Stinky in Teryl Dactyl screamed like a terror. “Whadda heck did you do?”

“Eh heh. Whoopsie.” She said in a sing-song voice, despite clearly being embarrassed at her screw up. “Lemme try again.” The rolling sock said. “Zip-Zap-Zoom!~”

As if the universe liked her, it dropped 16-Ton weight on both of them.

* * *

“Haaaa!” Sil violently screamed while she woke up. She noticed she was sleeping in her living room. ‘What a dream… Whatever it was about.’

“Ah, sounds like she’s awake. Keep scarfing down, but please keep your mouths closed.” That’s Oshare, and the other’s saying okay at the dinner table in the room.

Oh yeah! She and her crew were having Easter dinner. And then…?

“Ah. Sleep well, Silvana?”

“I had a nightmare, I think?”

“Ah, you poor thing. I’ve been there before. Ate something so _heavenly~_ so your senses couldn’t take it and pass out to dream up something awful to balance out the amazing tastes.”

“Hurgh. Glad I don’t remember it then.” ‘Besides something involving something like that plan I had…’ Sil yawned, still feeling uneasy from the forgotten dream. “Felt like a dumb alternate reality where everything was whacked up.” She got up to rejoin on the table.

“I took the liberty of cleaning the curry of your mask, by the way.”

*Gasp!* Sil clasped onto her mask. “You better not have peaked.”

“Hmhmhmhm.” The pile of bones giggled, at Sil’s childish habit. “It was tempting, you could use more clothing, ones that suit your real face. But I decided against it, for your privacy’s sake, and the off chance your face is so uncool it turns me to stone.” He jested.

“Aww, now I can’t use that joke myself…”

Back at Sil’s eating room, the crew greeted her back. “Donny?”

“Rib-bit?”

“Your curry’s too good. Water it down next time, please. Because I forgot how it tasted. I don’t even think the Great Curry God could handle it.”

“Rib. Bit.” The frog saluted.

“Also gimme the recipe.”

*Frog orb nod.*

Silvana enjoyed the rest of the dinner with her crew. Glad her hair’s the colour it is, red-brown. Odd time to appreciate that.

**_Now: Earlier on the same day?_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Boy, I sure do hope I named this chapter “April Fool’s Day” and not “A Foolproof Disguise” by accident. Every year everyone makes lame jokes, or makes the most easy subversations to make. I wanna be up front about my weird April Fools tricks.
> 
> And yeah, two chapters in two days. It happened that the first chapter was published the day before April Fool’s last year. Whadya know? I’d like to think Past Me realized this and did his best to make sure it’s published before that day. Fearing warelander might take it the wrong way despite the weeks of planning and writing. I’m smart. But to fair that’s something I’d do to close friends and family, so… 
> 
> HAPPY EASTER!! Yeah, these two overlap this year. That’s possible, I guess… Only figured that out because of writing this… Because I don’t celebrate holidays in general. Everyone’s jokes on this year should be more fun this year.
> 
> Hope you you like the terrible idea I was gonna write terribly that I decided against, but did anyway. And along the way made it it canon to boot.
> 
> Easter is a secular holiday in Primp, doubt there was a Jesus in Puyo Puyo world, mythical or not.
> 
> Still on a break, btw. Just one more quick return. Give it time.
> 
> Finished on 09-03-2018. Released on 01-04-2018.


	25. Chapter 20: Anticipated Future Doomsday

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue: Lemres visits Silvana's caravan to discuss her the possibility to subvert her instinct.
> 
> Main Story: A familiar face visits Amitie from the future to prevent a horrible disaster.

*Knock knock*

“Coming~” Sil shouted down the hallways of her caravan, as she hurried to the door. Behind the door was a pleasant surprise. “Morning, Lemres.”

“Heeelllo there, I’m here to talk about your… How do I put it kindly?”

The clown sighed, signaling for Lemres to come in. “Call it what you like, I used all the terms myself already.”

“I’m torn between the two closed things I’m allowed to call it based on second-hand knowledge: Killer instinct or some mental illness or two built in.”

Sil didn’t respond.

“Woah, you really must have it all if you’re that jaded.”

“No, I just tuned out. Have a seat, just don’t ask where I got that couch. And take some snacks.”

“Ah, thanks. Oooh. Nice couch.”

“I know…” Sil deadpanned.

“Don’t fret too much, the things you ignored me saying are the worst cases. Well, I guess it doesn’t mean much… Can you take off your mask? I need to know what you look like.”

“Oh, yeah.” She pulled it off. Trusting this lovable weirdo with her secret even more.

“Cute face, though I understand why you hide it.”

Sil blushed lightly at the compliment. “Is there a reason you want me to take it off?”

“Yes, actually. Your face is very important to see if there’s hope. Listen closely.” Lemres cleared his throat, then swallowed a sugar cube. “Lemme tell ya about how lucky you are to know me.”

“I didn’t take you as an egomaniac.”

“I’m not. I’m just saying that I’m one of the few who have the ability to help you. And even more lucky that I’m one of the even less who will try to help you. I could potentially cure you. I have had experience in this.”

“Um… Why’s that?”

“Doppelgangers are touchy subjects amongst any group who tried to study them. It never ended well…” Lemres put his hat over his heart. He sighed real deeply. Sil didn’t even have to think to get his implication.

The warlock pulled himself together. “You’re a one in a multibajillion case. One that’s willing to subvert your purpose. Curing you seems infinitely more possible to me.”

Sil found some hope for the first time in months. The heart she called a black hole lifted up a bit. “Can you really really?”

“Well… Um… Possibly? It’s gonna be tricky. Again, one in a made up number. I need to start from scratch. I need to work on it in my free time when I don’t spend it on other requests. I need to check up on you every once in a while, ask a few questions, running a few tests. And hypothesizing, (my conclusion in other words) could take up to a year or two. Maybe three. Four… And who knows the long the actual process will take? Who knows if it’ll be an ethical conclusion? Who knows if it’ll work at all, maybe I’ll make it worse, or even worse than that. Maybe it’s just a simple unavoidable instinct like everyone already figured. Are you okay with all this? Or did you even get any of this?”

“Yeah, I followed. Do what you must. But warn me if it comes to the immoral conclusions.”

“Gotcha.” Lemres tipped his head. “See you on the 24th?”

“Yeah, I’ll make sure I’ll be home.”

“Candy?” The warlock showed the inside of his mantle, showing off his goods.

“Not in the mood right now.”  
“What a shame… What’s biting you?”  
“The wait time.”  
“Ever tried self-control training?”  
“It doesn’t help too much…”

…

“As long as it helps.” Lemres left some candy at the table before he walked to the hallway. “I’ll leave you to mope on your own. See ya later, alligator. I’ll do my best, enjoy life.” He cheerfully waved.

“Yeah… Yeah… ” She said her goodbye as well. Once alone again, Sil lied on her couch. Not feeling like practicing her acrobatics and comedy.

“Small chance, but a chance nonetheless, huh?” She stared at the candies on her living room table. She picked up and odd looking and coloured chocolate. She took a bite. “Hmmrrghhaurgh.” It made her shiver. “Bittersweet.”

**Chapter 20: Anticipated Future Doomsday**

Amitie couldn’t believe her eyes. On this mostly perfectly normal afternoon. Out of nowhere a portal appeared and out of nowhere stepped out a beautiful girl.

She had friendly green eyes and a blond unkempt hair, like Amitie. About a year or two older than her, and physically stronger. She was dressed in what seemed like winter attire, including a winter cap with big Puyo eyes, quite like her own. In fact, the coat had similar emblems as what she wore. Wow, they’re even wearing the same shorts. But she doesn’t seem to be so happy.

“Where did you come from? Are you okay? Do I know you?” She asked out of concern.

“Better than anyone.” The mysterious girl giggled, trying to get herself out of her rut. “But I’m not okay. I’m you from the future~” The future(?) girl all dramatically.

“Get real. Really?”

“Look at my face if you don’t believe me.”

Amitie got a bit closer. “Holy snap!”

The older Amitie found her old self amusing. Her energy infected her, she embraced it. Almost overwhelming really. She herself felt reassured. “Want more proof?”

Amitie nodded at herself in anticipation.

“Okay, here it goes… _Bayoeen!_ ” She said jumping in the air with the same bravado and starry eyes as her past self would. Her body language checked out as well.

“You really are me!”

“Yes. And I’ve come to team up with you to stop a horrible disaster!” She said in a motormouth, trying to convince herself.

“Of course I’ll help. Anything to help your future!”

“I knew I could trust you. Let’s find Sig and Sil then!”

“Yeah!”

* * *

“Get real. So you’re a wonderful mage in your time?” Amitie gushed at herself. So found herself so cool, she was a bit calmer than she is now, but still no less friendly. And doubt wiser.

Future Amitie chuckled at the attention. ‘You’re like a little kid, it’s adorable.’ “Yup. Too bad I couldn’t stop what happened... ”

“Oh, gosh what happened?”

“I don’t wanna talk about it. But I will tell you what slow started it. Sil pul-”

“Good afternoon to you, Amitie.” Raffine greeted them, though she gave the visitor a disapproving glare. “Don’t you know what season it is?” She saw the clothes first and face not yet.

“Raffine!” Future Amitie belted out.

“Do I know you?” Raffine said in a tone that made clear she actually doesn’t care. She took her school rival in for a big ol’ hug. “Hey, what’re you doing? I demand you let me go.” She was being held in a way that she couldn’t move her arms. The hug was also getting to be a bit on the painful side.

“I’m so happy to see you again before you got depressed, fat and dropped out.” She said with such honesty. Present Amitie didn’t know how to envision that but felt sorry for Raffine.

“What?!” Raffine easily overpowered the hug with her superior strength, kicking her to the ground for good measure. Dropping the older blonde on her butt.

“Ouch.”

Clenching her fist with an angry scowl on her face. Raffine was furious. “How **dare** you! Grab some Puyo, **_now!_ ** ”

“I’ll hel-”

“You stay out of this, Amitie!” Raffine made her shut up. “You can have your turn later.”

Amitie got off the ground. A bit grumpy thanks to the pain, but quickly got the cheer back. “Don’t worry about me. Oh, Raffine~ I missed your petty anger.” She had a big grin on her face. “C’mon let’s calm you down. Just like old times~”

* * *

Amitie won spectacularly. She played smarter than Raffine ever could, and she’s no slouch. But Amitie’s a good sport. So she helped her get up.

Our Amitie was in awe. “That’s so awesome!” She squeed, jumping up. “You’re even better than Arle, Sil, and Teach.”

‘Too adorable. Oh, dear. Do I really wanna tell her now…?’ F. Amitie faced Raffine again.

“Who are you?” Raffine asked, grumpy, but civil at the moment.

F. Amitie explained her situation.

“Uh, uh.” Raffine folded her arms and shot a skeptical look. “So who are you really?” She asked deadpan.

P. Amitie was confused by the notion.

F. Amitie had a bit of a shock. As if she’s been hurt. “But I am Amitie!”

“You have the look. I’ll give you that much, you look like her. Amitie, dear?” She said condescendingly.

“What’s up?” P. Amitie responded.

“What day is it?”

“Did you forget the Easter egg hunt we did earlier tod-”

“It’s April Fools.”

“Huh?”

“Oh, Fiddlesticks!” F. Amitie slammed her fist into her palm in realization. “That right, they overlapped.”

Raffine ignored her. “I’ve already been pranked, and someone pranked in my name without my permission.” She’s still sore about that. “She could very well be a forgotten seasonally challenged cousin or something.”

“No, she can’t be. I saw her come out of the future. And my cousins are boys.”

“Sh-She’s right.” F. Amitie backed herself up.

“Whatever. I don’t believe you, and I don’t care, ta-ta.” F. Amitie sighed. “Believe what you must.”

“Stay fit, Raffine!” P. Amitie stressed to her classmate leaving.

Wrongly made F. Amitie cover her mouth and chuckle. “I’m sorry. C’mon, me.” She motioned for her to follow. “We still have everyone’s future to save. Where were we before we bumped into her?”

“The slow start to the end.”

“Lemme give you a quick explanation, ‘cause I know you can’t stomach the details.” F. Amite looked a sick thinking about it.

P. Amitie was thankful for the implication.

“Sil pranked Sig. It accidentally worked too well, she didn’t mean it like that. Over the years Sig slowly became evil… Sil slowly became crazy… Both slowly became destructive to those around them.” She choked up.

P. Amitie saw it. And hugged herself, taking herself by surprise. Not that she complained. “That’s horrible…”

Recognizing she made P. Amitie scared, F. Amitie hugged her on the back. ‘Perhaps I said too much.’ She patted her back.

“Did you have any good before the bad?” The younger asked, softly. The slightly taller took a big breath.

“Yeah. A-And don’t worry we _will_ stop them, we just have just have to do something as simple as telling Sig to stay, and then my present won’t be your future. But enough fear mongering, I’m sorry. Ready for the good stuff?” The older smirked, as she made her fist lightly tapped her the shorter’s chest.

“Wicked!” Amitie cheered.

* * *

“…and I when they finally acknowledged as a wonderful mage.” P. Amitie lit up like a Christmas tree. F. Amite put her hand to the side of her mouth, lowering the volume on her voice. “In Puyo Puyo tournaments I’m known as the Red Rose Wonder.” She winked.

“Get real?!”

“I am real!! Though, I prefer to be called _Red Amitie~_!” She said dramatically. “Or Amitie, that works too.”

“Speaking of which what should we call you?”  
“…Pardon?”   
“It’s gonna get confusing for people to call us both Amitie.”   
“Oo. Good point, hadn’t thought of that. Hm. How about ‘Red’? Single syllable, I like it.”   
“How about Vibitia?”

‘Red’ face turned sullen.

“I prefer Red.”  
“Am?”   
“Red.”   
“Rose?”   
“Just Red, please. Hey, wanna see something cool?”

She magically lifted herself off of the ground to distract from their creative differences.

“Omigosh~! I’m gonna be _just_ like _you_!” She’s so giddy.

The role model chuckled. “Just remember things can go really differently when we change the future. Maybe it’ll take a bit long- SHEESH!” She barely dodged spell projectile mid-speech.

“Don’t get too close, Amitie!” Klug yelled. “Seems like Silvana didn’t take care of the Copy properly. Allow me to do the honours!”

“Klug! You don’t unde-”

“He’s not gonna listen till we beat him. Puyo Puyo~” Red rubbed her hands together.

* * *

Klug got trounced.

Amitie and Red helped him get up, explaining the situation.

“I can see now you’re not that _wretched_ copy.”

That description made Red feel dejected and Amitie feel angry for Klug and sorry for Vibitia.

“…Good, glad that’s cleare-”

“BUT you have to show some big proof that you’re actually from the future!”

“I-I can’t don’t want the evil to leak into the past.”

“Then I’ll continue to doubt you.”

“Suit yourself. But we still gotta stop from April Fools Day from becoming _April Doomsday!!_ ” Red said ominously, with no hint of being played for comedy. Despite the cheesy line.

“And Easter!!” Amitie said just as seriously.

“ _April Doomsday & Easter!! _” Red rephrased.

Klug stared in bafflement. “So ‘Amitie of the Future’. Please tell me you recognize what you just said was preposterous.”

“Yeah.”

“Still don’t believe you, but if you were real it’s good to see you’re not totally hopeless.” He faced his Amitie.

“Thanks, Klug.” The others noticed she didn’t pick up the hidden insult.

“Know where Sig is?”

“At the flower fields. Now if you’ll excuse, I’ll have to get bak at my prankers and the clown was that pranked in my name!”

Red giggled. “Good luck. And it’s so nice to talk to the real you again.” She came across nostalgically. “No offence, Stan.” She affectionately rubbed the boy’s demon possessed book with a wink. “‘Bye!” Red took Amitie by the wrist and dashed for towards their destination.

Klug stood there. Nervously staring at the spirit inhabiting it, and the spirit staring back. He hoped that either she wasn’t from the future, or is and played a prank on him.

* * *

There he was, the disaster trigger himself. Catching some bugs. ‘Good, this disaster is almost over.’

“Sig!”   
“Heya Sig!”

“Hi Ammy… Vibitia?” Bug boy scratched his head confused.

“No, I’m Amitie from future.”

If you could tell the difference you would notice Sig was skeptical. He got in closer to Red’s face and squinted… Taking her off guard a li’l, she instinctively backed off.

‘Sig please stop, this is getting uncomfortable.’

“You sure?”

“Y-Yeah, yeah.”

“‘Kay.” He accepted. “Cool.” And then they just stood there.

“No questions?” Red stretched the words a bit in confusion.

“No…”

Amitie started flailing her arms around. “Listen good Sig, she’s on an important mission. She came from th…”

“…”

“So Sil’s out for revenge for me pranking her?”

“You pranked her?” Amitie asked surprised.

“It was a mean prank, I didn’t mean it… Vento made me do it.”

“Still… Y-You’d better avoid her for the day. She didn’t mean it to go that far by the way.”

“I figured.”

Red smiled knowing Sig got it. “So I shouldn’t go to her ‘No April Fools jokes, seriously guys’ Easter dinner?”

“I’m afraid so.” The slightly elder teen told them.

“Bummer.” Sig wanted to go. “Ammy?”

“Yeah, you’re going right?”

“Well, now I am. I couldn’t pick before.”

“Hm. Well, Amitie we saved the future. I don’t remember the disaster anymore. Thank you, Sig and Sil’s hearts are the same as they are now.” She shook Amitie’s hand with both of hers.

“We did?”

*Tearful nod* “Yay!”

“Hurray!”

“I gotta go now…” Red said like a mother going to work.

“Really?”

*Nod*

“Okay, then… Nice knowing you~”

“Likewise. Please study so I can become even wonderfullier, ‘kay?”

“I will!”

“Good.” Red casted a portal behind her. “Take care guys!” The present timers waved her goodbye.

“She’s cool.”  
“I know right?”

*Meanwhile, behind the closed portal*

‘Red Amitie’ leaned against her wall as she slowly slid down it to the ground, groaning all the way. “That was torture…”

*And now: Silvana’s story…*

“Sig! You can’t be de-heh-heh-ead!!” Silvana sobbed over the lifeless body of her best friend, lying in the middle of the circus tent. Evidence suggests he tragically slipped on a banana peel.

Her life with him rushed through her head. Him showing the first kindness that was ever hers alone. His support. Their li’l chats. Helping with his homework. Catching bugs. Him watching on practice. Using him as a test subject for her jokes… Dumb of her in retrospect. Puyo Puyo. Him being annoyingly dopey. Him being adorably dopey. Her birthday where she got Arms. His entrancing twitchy hair. That blue ghost thing he sometimes has. His awkward voice. His blue hair that _should_ be her favorite colour. The good times, the bad, the boring.

All of it was seemingly over. You need to be cursed yourself if you want a chance at coming back alive. Not counting phoenixes or becoming undead, because outside of zombification no one knows how that works.

“Wake!” Sil removed her gloves, clasped her hands together into a big fist. Taking a page of Raffine’s book, channeled her magic into her fists with some volts in hope of reviving him. “Up!” *Slam!*

The impact made Sig shake a little, but no use, no pulse. Silvana could get any words out. She took of her jacket to feel Sig’s still warm body better as she lifted his upper torso so she could embrace him. Closing her eyes she pretended he was still alive, so she wouldn’t have to mourn for a while.

“Sil, can you move your arms down a little? I need to breathe.” She pretended.

*Sob* “Of course, Sig…” She complied to his final wish. So nice to hear his voice one last time.

Her eyes shot wide open. Her ears drums picked that up, she didn’t pretend that. Good!

Nevermind, she just plain went crazy. If she wasn’t there already, she is now. She thought it would happe- No, this was too real, Sig poked her.

“Sig!” She yelled happily. Clutching him very hard. “So happy you survived that banan… I can’t feel your heart beating.” Sig pulled a small jar. Sil had to squint to read it. Death **_faking_ ** cream!? *MEGA SLAP!*

“Ow.” Sig yelped very deadpan-like. Rubbing his red cheek.

“Sig, you jerk! How _could_ you play my already frail feelings in such a way?!” Sil’s blushing and boiling, she couldn’t believe it.

“I didn’t mean it. Vento asked me to rub that stuff over me asked me to take a nap next to that banana peel.”

“And you did what _he_ said?” She gritted her teeth.

“I wanted a nap.”

Sil couldn’t blame Sig anymore. Well, she could, but she doesn’t want to. Her teeth gritting anger toward to the jerk who somehow kept quiet all this time, who somehow didn’t start yelling ‘April Fools’ and laughing at her expense.

“Come out, **_VENTO!!_ ** ” Sil’s anger was scary enough, but the magic she casted to make the tent ominous. It’s horrifying. The hidden holes in her mask beamed out red light. “ **_I WILL UNMAKE YOU!!!_ ** ”

*Terrified Girly Scream!* Vento hurried out of the tent, managing to barely avoid tripping over his clothes.

Sil wanted to give chase, but Sig held her back by the suspenders. “What gives?!” The boy’s free hand railed over the Harlequin’s shoulder. Holding a folded piece of paper. Sil began reading while Sig nicely hung her jacket over her shoulders.

> “ _To my Boss, Sil Pierrot,_
> 
> _If you’re reading I pranked you three times by now. It’s really fun to watch._ ”

There a doodle of Vento’s mask cheekily sticking his tongue out. And the paper crumpled a little.

> “ _But I’m beginning to feel sorry for you. I pranked you the most so far. So I’ll give you a deal. I’ll make it up to you if you can pull of a really tell me about a really good prank before you Easter dinner. (I’ll be knocking at your door.)_
> 
> _If you don’t I get to prank you some more, you’re so much fun~_
> 
> _Hope you have a great time, P. ‘Cause I bet you can’t do it._
> 
> _~Vento Verde, your favorite stuntman_ ” *Winky face doodle*

The paper crumpled completely now. Sil fastballed it forward.

“Sig.” Sil started speaking as put on her jacket, gloves and tightened her mask. “Does studying Klug and Raffine’s handwriting for weeks to convince them they placed a kick sign on each other as a ‘really good prank?’. Because if it isn’t, Vento’s standards are too high.” ‘I’ve created a monster…’

“Dunno. Like Lidelle, I don’t wanna be involved.”

Sil chuckled a little. “Heh, I’m thinking I’ll join you two next year. My first April Fools isn’t fun.” ‘More reason to make it fun. Good thing I was gonna take Vento on his offer anyway.’ Sil rubbed her hands together. Something clicked which reminded her violently.

“Omigosh, I zapped you, you okay?” Sil worried more than she normally would, and she’d be pretty darn concerned.

“I’m okay.”

“Is there anyway I make it up you?” She asked sweetly, rubbing the place he napped through.

“N-Not really?”

*Gloved finger snap* “I got just the thing! I could arrange a seat at my no April Fools jokes, seriously guys Easter dinner for my employees. Ooo. How ‘bout I’ll make your favorite?~”

“Are they okay with it?”

“Of course!” Sil smiled. “They’re all cool.”

“Even Ve-”

“Even Vento.”

“‘Kay. I’ll go play with bugs, see ya.”

“See ya!” She energetically waved. Skipping toward her Caravan to plan her really good prank.

* * *

What was her really good prank gonna be? That’s what Sil was thinking of while circling in her bedroom while maskless. Arms’ along the ride piggybacking. “I wanna do a prank that’s one actually funny for both sides (after all I’m supposed to be funny clown honk honk), to show I’m better than Vento with his **mean** trick. But it has to be big but harmless. This is tough.”

Plomphing herself on bed, she held Arms above her. “You got anything?” Her arms made him say no. “Aw. Well. I don’t expect you to~ c’here you.” She took a break from her fruitless scheming for a little of the monkey’s love. Sil felt like she did with Sig earlier. The good part! The one that felt nice.

Silvana opened her eyes to accidentally to face her mirror. Most of the time a sour sight to say the least is now confusing for a second. Draining her almost immediately from this odd energetic clown-like(?) feeling. At the sight of her happy face was… curious. “Huh?” It’s gone now.

She got closer to the mirror so she could get a better look. “Let’s see.” Deep breath in, deep breath out. “Relax, Sil.” That lifted her permanent frown she developed off her face at the moment. “Getting closer… Now think of something nice.” Her birthday came to mind. It made her smile. “No, not quite, think of something more fun.” It took her a while before she came with something and a bit longer for just the right smile.

She jumped a bit. Those eyes, that dumb smile. She knew that face! But to be sure she grabbed a recent framed photograph. There was Sig, there was Silvana with Arms in her arms and there was Amitie in the middle. Her arms over the necks of her friends, almost hanging between them. Her right hand signed peace.

Sig seemed to enjoy the moment. Even Sil had trouble reading her mask’s expressions sometimes but she remembered smiling for the camera. But Amitie had a big smile on her like always. Like she’s enjoying life more than anyone ever will.

“Hm… Close. Never noticed how similar we looked… But too much of a difference… Can I make it work?” Sil tapped the tips of her lips thinking about.

She looked at all the junk she had hidden in her Caravan and the metal box, formerly her prison, now practically an attic.

“Holy cow…” She’s satisfied with results. It was like she’s a different person raiding Silvana’s wardrobe.  And all she had to do stuff she’s averse to. ‘Worth it.’ She grinned, she turned.

“Heya, Arms! Recognize me? Have you seen Sil?”

“…”

“Heehee. You’re too clever me, you know that? Now need some clothes and a believable story. Vento… Prepare to. Make. It. Up.”

*And now: Back where we left off…*

The Amitie disguised girl leaned against her wall as she slowly slid down it to the ground, groaning all the way. “That was torture… How the heck did I wing that for so long?” She needed to rant to let it all out. “Why couldn’t I just yell it out like I supposed to? Darn you, Amitie, any idea how hard you made it?” She looked once more in the mirror to see a moody Amitie. “You loved my depiction so much, I couldn’t break character!”

Sil continued to rant, removing the coloured contacts, showering off the makeup and shampooing out the dye. “Sig now won’t go to dinner(, it’s employees only but still)… I sadly learned I’m good at makeup thanks to this, getting your mannerisms down, making sure I use my right arm first…” (She’s long used to using our left and rights.) “Acting like you but more mellow and having so much fun doing it? Playing you came way too naturally! It’s freaky. Why can’t I be so happy as you are?”

The only things she wasn’t divided on was angering Raffine, freaking Klug out, empowering his lovely demon, Amitie’s reactions and the first time in a long while going outside without a mask. She never appreciated the wind breezing against her face when she did.

She was nowhere near as jealous of Amitie as she’s of Arle. Evident by the fact she didn’t want to kill Amitie more than she normally sometimes would. “I’m never pulling this stunt again.” Nice, dry and dressed she went to her kitchen to cook Sig’s favorite meal…

*A little while into cooking later…*

*Knock knock*

“Already? They’re early. Well, I guess I’ll let them make out my cou- Oh, that’s right. Vento…”

Sil opened the door. Greeted by the sight of Vento being obscured a pot almost as big as him. Rolling her eyes, Sil took it out of his hands.

“Come in.”

“Thanks… It’s macaroni…” The dwarf mumbled suspiciously quiet as he followed his boss to her kitchen.

“You won.” She said flat and out of nowhere on the way.

“I-I didn’t hear it.”

“You won, I had good prank in mind, but chickened out for Am’s sake…” Vento let out a quiet gasp. She turned around. “Go on, do your worst. But if you _dare_ touch the-”

“I’m not here for that…”

“Wha? What’s going on? Heeey, you’re usually not shy…”

“I wanted to… Um. How to put it? I’m… I wanna. Uh. I was. What I…”

Sil having little patience this pulled of Vento’s mask.

“I’MSOSORRYDIDN’TMEANTOIDIDN’TKNOWYOUANDSIGWERESOCLOSETOGETHERHONESTLYDIDN’TTHINKYOUWERECAPABLETOLOV-”

Sil put the mask back on before she thankfully won’t have to hear rest of it.

“W-We’re not like that…” Vento composed himself and readjusted his mask. “The reasons I didn’t… Um… I wanted to um… Uh…”

“Don’t make me pull your mask again.”

“Yougotreallyscarylikeyou couldsentFelicryingformommyscarysothat’swhyIdidn’tcomesooner.”

“So what you’re saying is, you’re sorry?” Sil teased, smirking.

“…Pretty much… And then you stop yourself pulled as big a prank on Ammy. You’re better than me, P… I feel so horrible. How can I make it up?”

This getting pitiful. She had to get sappy… “Let’s not get into who’s better. That’s not important.” ‘‘Cause I’ll lose that…’ “Just think your things through next time. ‘Kay?”

“You don’t want me to stop?”

Sil flashed a frown. “Well, I do. But that’s besides the point if you won’t stop, keep it to harmless stuff. Like that telescope trick you pulled earlier. I worry too much behind closed doors, I don’t need giant stress bombs like that on my life expectancy. Plus it’ll let you keep your friends.”

“Oh, didn’t think of that…”

“Did you think of talking about it to me on your own, or did she help?”

“Li’l of both?”

*Slight sigh* “Good, you’re improving. Know how you can make it up. To me.”

“Wha! No fair! I thought you forgave me.”

“Ha! You wish, mister. I never said that. Now go put the plates and cutlery on the table!” Her tone of was friendly.

“Oh, okay.” Vento had no objections.

*Knock knock*

“I’ll get it. Keep an eye on the furnace.”

“You got it, P.”

It’s Amitie with a pot. “Sorry, I’m early. But Sig said he wasn’t coming. Didn’t even know he was coming.”

“Really? Well, that’s too bad.” Wasn’t hard to be fake disappointed. “Come in. Normally I don’t bother, but why the big smile?” Sil knew where this was going, but just in case.

“I hoped you asked, you’re gonna believe this… Ooooo.”

Silvana laughed for multiple reasons.

“But it really happened!”

“Sure ‘Red’ Am, but I doubt the future would be in ruin because of that, it’s absurd. And that’s seriously the reason Sig can’t come?”

**_Next up: Onion?_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter wasn’t planned. So enjoy the extra chapter. April Fools and by extension Easter are the only holiday chapters to get special chapters released for the occasion. Besides maybe Halloween depending how things go.
> 
> Let it also served a good chapter in contrast to the bad that was the last one, aside from maybe the moral. The last chapter’s probably one of those things I’m so embarrassed of that’ll never be able to look at it.
> 
> Today on Doppelgänger watch: ‘Badeline’ from the indie game ‘Celeste’. I liked her before and after the showdown. A take I’ve seen plenty, but done best here. She stands out from the one she spawned from. Seriously this game is something else. Get it if you like hard-but-fair die-a-lot games like Super Meat Boy.
> 
> For the people keeping count at home:  
> No. of people that know Sil’s identity as Dop. Arle (Ex. Sil): 4  
> No. of people Sil considers friends: More than 3 (I didn’t keep count)  
> No. of people Sil considers best friends (Ex. Arms): 2-3  
> No. of Silvana’s self-importance: All over the map  
> No. of Silvana’s fear of Garbage Puyo: Still working out the right amount.  
> No. of chapters where I don’t make someone stutter: Puh-Probably n-n-n-none  
> No. of Circus crew member secretly being Power Rangers: 3  
> No. of people Sil has a crush on: 2 (Maybe Arle too in a twisted way, then 3)  
> No. of bonus chapters: I just like nonsense and what ifs, ‘kay? None for a while.  
> No. of any of above being a joke: 1, maybe 2, I’m not sure.
> 
> Finished on 23-03-2018. Released on 01-04-2018.


	26. Chapter 21: Admirers’. Mates. Obliviously. Roughhousing. Emotions.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue: Woof!
> 
> Main Story: Onion.

Sil couldn’t stop laughing. “HAHAHA! This is too priceless…” She could barely get her words out. “Haaa! Okay, _Raffine_ . Fufufufufu _fetch!_ Haha!”

There ‘Raffine’ went on all fours, chasing after the toy bone. It’s hilarious how unrefined ‘she’ was. “Woof. Yap, yap!”

‘The joy on her face~’ *Snicker* *Pat pat* “Good girl. Fufwahaha! You can change back now, Balders. I’ll die if we go on like this… Hahaaaa!” *Gasp* “Haaaaaaaaaaa…”

“Woof?”  
“Yeah... *wheeze* I’m okay. Why don’t you shapeshift more often? People would kill for that ability.”   
“Woof.”   
“Ah, little Miss Sunshine McLittle.”   
*Hiss*   
“Just a bit jealous is all. That’s something I’d use if I could. I’d use it all the time, in fact! I could have so much fun with it.”   
*Whine whine*   
“Well, I guess that’s a fair point…”

She rubbed his neck for his comfort.

“I’m at least I’m somewhat human.”  
“Woof?”  
“Oh. Shouldn’t have said that. Pretty, please: don’t tell but I’m a demon (surprised Feli isn’t honestly).”  
*Whine…*  
“What do you mean we have similar scent? Does she use the same deodorant? ‘Cause I might have to switch now.”  
“Yap, yap!”  
“‘Lavender-ish, but not quite’?”  
“Yap.”  
“Hm… Maybe Feli’s a demon too. Maybe some confused young fun sucking Succubus.”  
*Hiss…*  
“I’m-I’m k-kidding!”

Behind Baldanders Sil saw someone purple and black come this way. “Speaking of the Dark Prince. There’s little miss Dictionary-definition-of-friendless-sunshine-kindness-virtue-and-kindness-fun-and-don’t- forget-kindness. Ooo! Quick shift into Klug! I’m sure she’ll like it as much as I will be.”

*Poof* The hellhound obeyed loving the idea of making his mistress and others laugh.

“Fufufu. Fetch!”

**Chapter 21: Admirers’. Mates. Obliviously. Roughhousing. Emotions.**

It’s a nice day. A good day for Silvana and Sig to enjoy each other’s company again. It’s bug catching time!

“Caught one!” Or rather, a dragonfly gently landed on the gloved fingers of Sil. “So what does this species of dragonfly… Nevermind. We’ve seen this little guy before, haven’t we?…”

“It’s a Libelle Somnum. Looks like he’s happy you remember him.” Sig smiled.

Sil squinted her eyes on the bug’s. “How can you tell?” She turned to Sig, deadpan. “Also hi again. Been a while.”

“Not so close. Olsor the Unbreakable is still afraid of your mask.”

“Oh yeah. You have a weird name. Cool to see you working on your fears. Pleasedon’tdothatagain.” Sil shook.

“He says that won’t happen this time. As long as you don’t scare him anymore.” “Look I’m sorry an Onion Pixie came by fighting ov-”

“Onion?” There she was again, Oniko, looking up at Sig again next to his legs again. Which meant her knight is not far off.

“Sig… Prepare to fall asleep again.”

“Gotcha!”

“On? On, Onion! Onion Onion!” The male Onion Pixie, armed with a club came charging. It’s angry, menacing speed waddle. Swinging his club around like it was nothing! Scaring off Olsor the Unbreakable the Dragonfly.

Its fear-induced escape made his wings flap at such a frequency it inflicted drowsiness.

When the harlequin awoke from a particularly nasty nightmare about _everyone_ disowning her as Silvana Pierrot, she found herself lying next to the unconscious male Onion Pixie. “And Oniko went off with Sig again.” Whispering that to herself made Onion Pixie get off her feet.

“On!? Onion, onion, on.”

“Yeah, whatever. Wanna go look for them? I need Sig.” Sil yearned.

“Onion?” The Oni deadpanned.

“You have no idea how cruel my dreams are! A-And I’m not using him as a security blanket. *Shifty eyes* Honest! I got this adorable monkey for that.”

*Arms’ arms dangling, dangle dangle*

Onion Pixie rolled his eyes, Sil couldn’t fool him as far as he’s concerned.

“I’m jealous like you at what Oniko could do to him to make him cry this time.” Sil grumbled.

“Onion, on-ion!” *Leg poke* “Oooon. Onion.”

“Ow! You don’t have to poke.” Sil angrily told the armed veggie. “But you’re right. We’re in the same boat. Get on my shoulder, here’s a binocular.” Sil had another for her own. “Keep your eyes peeled.”

“On, On.”

Sil snorted a bit. “What a good jester pun. Where’s my notepad, I’m gonn-”

*Club club club*

“Ow! Ow! Ow! Okay, I’m going! But one more club I’m looking by myself, Mister Pixie.”

* * *

Their search was relatively unfruitful. The town, the mountain, cemetery, circus. They couldn’t find them. “This was an afternoon wasted.”

“On…”

“I didn’t you were the type to give up so soon. For all you know they’re doing something fun together.” Sil didn’t like it the idea as much as him.

“On. Oooon!” Onion Pixie poked Sil with his stubby arm.

“Where?” Sil looked at the park, it had Oniko and Sig sitting on a bench. Having some ice cream. Sig looked confused while Oniko ate up the eye candy next to her.

Sil held back the charging Pixie. “Hold on bucko. Follow my lead.” The jester dived, combat rolled, and three backwards flips right behind a bush in a position perfect for binocular using.

Onion Pixie begrudgingly did the same, minus the show-offy tricks. He just waddled.

“Onion, on!”

“Shh. Quiet. We don’t know if it’s as worse as we fear. That’s why we’re spying.”

Sig started talking to Oniko. They couldn’t hear it but did raise the question of how Sig expected this to go considering his grasp of the onion language barrier.

*Gasp!* They shared. Oniko asked to taste Sig’s ice cream, and he provided it! “Siiiiiiiiiig.” Sil hoped this isn’t what it looked like.

“Oniiiiiiioooooon.” Onion Pixie figured this was exactly what it looked like. The jester reigned in the impulsive vegetable’s charge to the bench.

“Th-this isn’t enough evidence.”

“Onion, on!” The onion complained, looking back at the bench sitters are doing.

“I know what it’s like from the side!”  
“Onion?”   
“Because I don’t think Sig’s into that dumb onion.”   
“ON?!” *Club*   
“Ouch. I mean that Sig doesn’t seem to have any romantic interests, I’m afraid…” ‘Oh, there’s that fluttery feeling again.’ “We shouldn’t we have to worry.”

Sil was afraid to look through her dual spyglass again. “Now please don’t contradict me.” She said like she expected the opposite to happen.

A different club-wielding Onion Pixie (which our Onion Pixie identified as Onion Pixie No. 4) waddled up to Oniko expressing his love, seemingly rather violently. It appeared Oniko didn’t want it as evidenced by hiding behind Sig’s leg.

“Dude, she’s already taken.”

That’s what Sil repeated from Sig’s lip movement. She’s not a lip reader. But whatever he said it made Oniko swoon and she couldn’t have that. Sil didn’t care anymore about what she told Onion Pixie. Emotion took over. Sil stomped her way over the scene. Onion Pixie keeping up. Just as angry.

“Sil.” Sig’s happy to see her.

“Just a sec, Sig.”

“Onion?” That Onion Pixie said to Onion Pixie. Oniko was happy to see her Onion Pixie. I think anyway…

“On.”

They engaged Onion Pixie No. 4 into a fair and balanced two-on-one Puyo Puyo match that somehow ended with Onion Pixie No.4 shooting off to the sky, making a twinkle in the far-off distance.

“And now you two!” Sil confronted her friend… and Oniko.

“Onion. On. Oniononion, oooon!”

Sig didn’t ask for Sil to translate Onion Pixie’s demands for an explanation. He didn’t seem guilty for abandoning her and making her have a nightmare again. He seemed really happy in fact. He hugged her. “Eh?” Sig confused Sil out of her anger, usually a nice surprise. If a little bone crushing if she attempted to escape.

By the sounds of it, the same happened to the Onions.

“O-O-ON?”

“What he said. What’s going on? Why did you leave me? You know about my nightmares, you meanie!” Sil lashed out a bit.

“We were looking for someone to wake you two up.”

“What? Please fill me in here, Sig, ‘cause I don’t see the connection here.”

“When me and this Onion woke up we tried waking you two up. Libelle Somnum’s are really nice but there’s a chance their wings can cause someone to nap forever.”

‘Don’tthinkabouteternalnightmares!Don’tthinkabouteterna-’

“If someone doesn’t wake up from that you need a Libelle Vigilax’s wings to wake up.”

“That’s terrifying!”

“They’re a lot more common. I’m on good terms with Norville. He usually hangs around the swings. We’ve been waiting for him.”

“On.” Oniko vouched.

“Aw, thank you, Sig. I guess one happened to fly by.” All was forgiven.

“Onion!”

“Good point! You two left us there!”

“Ah, sorry, I knew I forgot doing something that would help.”

Sil sighed, not really that mad about it. She could sadly buy that. Onion Pixie forgave his maiden way more easily.

The two parties left on good terms. It was far from the last of these predicaments.

**_Next up: Field trip canceled._ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today in pointless: This chapter. I had a funny idea to work with, couldn’t think of enough substance.
> 
>  _!Happy Anniversary, FCtC!_ (For real this time! Yay, I’m not smart, woo. Edit: Wow, apparently I was two whole months off… That means I’m one off as off now. Am I dyslexic when it comes to time? Okay, one more extra chapter next month if I’m not already done with my side projects. It’s a bit more ambitious than this. As it’s one of two chapters I have constantly on the brain, like the Copy Amitie chapter.)
> 
> Still on break. But after a while I’ll start doing this and my side projects side-by-side.
> 
> Speaking of which, I collaborated with a nobody called ‘R. Fielding’ It’s listed as a crossover between Puyo Puyo and Power Rangers, called ‘Power Rangers: Puyo Puyo Force’. I was asked to promote it because I have little spine. I bring this up because Fielding wants people to read it. He doesn’t believe in patience in this regard, can’t blame her…
> 
> Read it if you want something dumb. This is more meant for the FF.net readers because it’s easier to find on Ao3.
> 
> Cut title: Operation: Admirers’. Mates. Obliviously. Roughhousing. Emotions.
> 
> Scrapped: Doppelganger Onion Pixie No. 4
> 
> Speaking of Doppelgangers, if TvTropes is to believed Satan reset the Madou Monogatari world into the Puyo Puyo world. This is the one time wanted a citation on that site. I know it’s legit now. 
> 
> Because it also states that because of that Satan accidently left behind half of Arle’s soul behind (for unrelated reasons it seems). Leaving the other half to drift in time-space for hundreds of years! 
> 
> That soul became Doppelganger Arle, mad from isolation. Who misunderstands her situation doesn’t let Satan speak up about a proposal to merge the Arles, and legitimately believes she’s reclaiming her lost life. And then Satan’s rule of no two of the same people exist suddenly kicks in and disappears. I guessing other worlds like Primp and Suzuran are safe game?
> 
> I hope it’s true, this type of sad story telling is right up my alley. I remade “In the Grasp of the Doppelganger” with this in mind.
> 
> And I wanna do more with this concept in mind. In general.
> 
> After next month, the for really really reals first anniversary I’ll regularly work on this again. Even if the next chapter should be done in about a week. Another long one.
> 
> Finished on 09-04-2018. Released on 30-04-2018


	27. Chapter 22: Hate Triangle

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue: Though fed up with this kid's peers, Pierrot tries doing her side job.
> 
> Main Story: Silvana, Raffine, and Klug are left alone with each other. Who die will first?

The spoiled prince of the ocean, Prince Salde III, was unhappy. It was his ninth birthday and his presents were held ransom by this party organized by his parents and butler. With all those stuck up Ocean Nobles his age he didn’t care for. Forced out of his beloved dolphin form as well.

The first _happy birthday_ he didn’t get from his family and staff (and even then), and he could feel the insincerity hitting him like the royal family whale. Not at all subtle.

If his presents weren't at stake here he would’ve left lollygagging around Primp Town.

It was difficult but he managed to get out of it, at least for now, in the hallway out of the ballroom where the boring stuff happened. Resting down on a couch. “At long last, a moment to breathe.”

But that relief it was cut short. That annoying Sig stealing harlequin suited clown walked in the same the hallway. It seemed she didn’t notice the birthday boy. “ _Oh! An amphibian? Yourrr starrr act?! Prrreposterrrous! Why I neverrr, yourrr cirrrcus the bottom of the barrrrrrrel trrrite therrre is if and amphibian. How could you everrrr have rrrecruited_ the _Osharrre Bones? And how does his magnificence doesn’t get top billing to a lowly amphibian, exactly? You arrre the clown the King hirrred? Pah! You ignorrrant pleb, that is, in fact, a jesterrr suit. Actually Counselor Anita J. O’vees, I believe that’s a harrrlequin suit. I don’t see the differrrence. It would seem ourrr clown herrre knows neitherrr so it would seem. No place forrr such a clueless low-class enterrrtainerrr such as you at a high-class socialite gatherrring like the Prrrince’s day of birrrth. Frrrafrrrafrrrafrrrah._ Grrrrrrwhaaaa!” Pierrot ranted out of frustration, repeating what was said to her in a mocking tone walking in circles. Venting out the stress.

Salde assumed the parents of his non-playmates took a bigger toll on her than him. Primp’s citizens are always so casual, he isn’t surprised to see that moody clown react like that.

“Prim and proper, haughty, higher than thou, even higher browed, overdressed, _overly made-up to the point of disgusting, rude, inconsiderate, spiecist,_ **_classist, toxic, ocean tax receiving, stuck in a bubble, wine sipping, caviar eating, badly dressed, own fart smelling, SEA SNOBS!_** Donny would be rich if he wanted to thanks to his efforts… And you! What have you done to deserve it compared to that _amphibian?_ I’m gonna treat him to whatever he wants when I get home.”

Seeing Pierrot frustrated like this… It felt real, unlike everyone else he knew in his father’s circle. While he felt unclean relating to this uncouth clown, her honesty is to be admired.

“EEeek! Prince Shellbrick! I-I didn’t notice you there. I was just uh… was practicing a routine to amuse the peasants next week. Yeah.” Nevermind the honesty.

“Droppeth thine act, Harlequin. I have heard all of thine and couldn’t care any less on your squabbles, you shown your true color to me in full.” He mumbled, deprived of fun.

The clown noticed it. Surprised at the prince somewhat familiar attitude. Hard to pin it down beneath the apathy. Pierrot tilted her. “Something wrong, kid?” She walked closer.

“Do not refer to me as such…”

“Sorry.” Pierrot went to the foot end of the fancy couch. She got on her knees, resting her arms on the armrest. “C’mon, tell auntie Pierrot what’s bugging you.” She said, seemingly no ulterior motives beyond helping.

“Why are you being so friendly to me now?” Salde asked annoyed, arms folded.

“Now?” Pierrot raised an eyebrow. “Have we met before?”

The prince was confused that Silvana was confused. ‘Ah, she must have never seen my true form before. I do not want her ranting upon me again, not today.’ And she won’t call him _Shrimp_. “My apologies, I mistook you with a previous entertainer.” He lied.

“Okay.” Pierrot just neutrally accepted it.

“Wherefore art thou present here?”

“Your butler watched our show, found me specifically hilarious. What’s wrong with him?” She genuinely asked though it made the prince laugh thanks to her deadpan delivery. ‘Guess, I’m getting better? Now I need to be intentionally funny…’ “He paid me to be here. I couldn’t complain, the money’s good.” She bluntly said. “But this isn’t about me. Just tell what’s bugging you. A birthday should be a good time. What’s wrong?”

The prince complied, the accidental joke coaxed him. He let out his grievances. He came across really petty sometimes. Pierrot wasn’t afraid to voice it, but she was sympathetic towards him.

“Sounds miserable…”

“And that’s why I escape as often as I can get away with.” He sighed.

Pierrot wasn’t sure what to say. On the one hand, this kid is really spoiled and bratty. On the other hand, he seemed miserable at home she did feel the need to cheer him up. Plus those nobles are jerks, she’d love to upstage them.

“Would you feel better if I offered you a private show for you and your friends at my circus for free?” She offered, a promise easy to make, the butler overpaid her. She didn’t even have to haggle, saying that no price is too big for the prince.

“This tickles my royal fancy. What acts do you do you have in mind?”

Pierrot seemed happy he liked the idea. Like a rich kid at a candy store but the butler has to shovel the candy. “Whatever acts you want (within reason and our normal work hours).”

* * *

“It’s a deal!” They shook hands upon it. “Thank you, kind stranger. Why’re thou showing such kindness while people I know down here the ocean don’t?”

“Good question, normally I wouldn’t care as much for a brat like you. But you look sad, trust me, I know sad. You don’t wanna build it up and overwhelm you.” She got up back on for feet. “C’mon, the King’s probably wondering where you are.”

To this day Sil still doesn’t know the Ocean Prince and Prince Salde III were one in the same. And Salde laughs as Sil gets angry.

**Chapter 22: Hate Triangle**

“Are we almost there, Professor?” Klug couldn’t wait.

Accord giggled. “Almost Klug.”

*Snapshot*  
*Another snapshot*  
*Snap*  
“Woooow! Guys look at that weird building.”  
“Oh.”  
“Aaaah.”  
*Snap snap, snappersnap*

Primp Magic School went on a tour, effectively an extended field trip. Their latest stop was the town of _Lert, Leado and/or Todo._ Three towns over from Primp town. Said to be three times as big as most towns surrounding it.

Surprisingly obscure too, considering its strange appearances. Not to mention its insane history Accord keeps teasing about. Making everyone morbidly curious. Which makes the trip to it agonizing. Apparently, Lert, Leado and/or Todo does its best to suppress its history to the museum for tourism.

Doing such a good job of telling it there, they encourage tourists to tell their friends to come.

Ms. Accord and Popoi had trouble shutting their traps about the place.

Sil snapped a few pictures. She brought a lot of photo rolls for the occasion. Taking pictures of the locations, her friends, (unflattering pictures of) her rivals. All the above. She as well was caught up into the build up. Genuinely curious.

The buildings were weird. Some were styled after caves, others after bird cages of many types and morbidly enough coffin styled houses varnished to perfection. All of different types depending on the district.

The natives came in three different flavors, very little variation and even less humans. Owlbears and Wraiths and _possibly_ the scariest of all: Ahha Birds. It’s exactly what you think… Thinner Hohow Birds with a passion for solving puzzles.

The tour guide was an Ahha Bird. ‘No, Amitie, don’t talk to him we’re almost to the museum. Don’t provoke the beast.’

“Mr. Feathry?”

“Yes? Amitie was it?” The jolly Ahha asked.

“Yep, my brochure says that you play something called Columns, is that true?”

“Ah Ha, you must be Puyo players then.” He neutrally noted.

“True. How do you play it?”

“That’s your question?” Klug was utterly disgusted by her priorities. “What’s the origin, Sir Feathry?”

“Ha Ha, always fun to see curious folk. But I’m afraid ‘tour guide’ in this town basically means my job is telling you to wait until we’re there.”

* * *

“A purity test?” Silvana threw her arms outward. Angrily looking at her teacher.

“Oh. Didn’t I mention that?” Accord put her hand over her mouth in shame.

“No(, meow)!” Her students and cat voiced ranging from neutral, concerned and ‘I guess that rules me out’. “Oh, how careless of me, kiddies.”

“This won’t take long.” The owlbear gatekeeper told them, preparing buckets of water for the test. “Please forgive us, there are some highly dangerous artifacts in there. We can’t have anyone below a heart of gold inside. And even then good-hearted people can upset them, etc.”

Only Sil and Lidelle were uncertain if they’ll make it inside. Scratch that, Silvana knew she’s out for the count, she just knew it.

Raffine was confident in herself passing.

Amitie didn’t think twice. The rest were confident she’d make it.

Sig looked around if any new bug types were around.

Klug looked at his backpack containing that certain book.

*The oddest purity test ever later…*

“Hokay, I’m back.” The owlbear waved the papers. The anticipation almost killed Lidelle. “I’m listing the names who didn’t make it.”

“Silvana Pierrot.”

Silvana sighed deeply. Came prepared, still disappointed. “Knew it… and it’s pronounced-”

“Raffina Fielding.”  
“What!? How dare you! My heart’s pure!”  
“Apparently not Miss Fielding.”

Raffine bit her handkerchief. Making Sil and Klug smug.

“And finally Klug Wizeman”

“WHAT!?!” Klug clutched his head, even though he should be holding his chest. His heart’s broken.

“I’m sorry. You were close, if it helps.”

“It doesn’t!!” Smartypants bawled, trying to compose himself.

“It doesn’t necessarily mean you’re evil. You three just don’t pass the test.” The owlbear assured them. “The three of you are disqualified for the following, not all mutual, and no particular order.” The bear began reading.

“Most likely to get corrupted by the artifacts, most likely to get possessed, too full of yourselves, too likely to setting off the artifacts, lingering bitterness, few bad days away from being evil, a past tendency to confuse left and right, radiating evil, too evil, deep-rooted insecurities, too pessimistic, capable of possession, too materialistic, multiple entities on a single unit where there should be one, therefore making the other unreadable therefore unaccountable and too much plaid. Not to mention at least three of these are incurable.” The owlbear put his hat over his heart. “My condolences, hope you didn’t want to go too bad.”

Sil found some a bit stupid. But many others were perfectly valid concerns. She didn’t need a reminder of how horrid she was and felt right then with everyone around.

Raffine and Klug’s blood were a boil. Ranting about it. Klug took it the hardest it seemed. Like Sil, he’s tearing up, but he’s also on the verge of crying. Amitie, Lidelle and to a lesser extend Sig tried to calm, cheer up and/or hold them back. Ignoring their relief for a moment.

“Kiddies, please calm down!” Their teacher pleaded. “It was a silly short-sighted oversight… kiddies?”

“KITTIES!” Popoi yelled distracting from their grief.

“Please calm down. We won’t think any less of you.” Something the rest confirmed. “Now please refrain from lashing out at Mr. Grizzhoot. I will make it up to you in some way. Is that alright?” She asked getting on their level with a motherly smile.

“Amitie Rose Jr., H. Accord, Lidelle Thunderhead, Popoi, and Sig are allowed to go in.”

*Cheers* “Oh, uh… sorry guys.” Amitie put her hand on her disqualified friends. Only Raffine pushed it off. Lidelle said she felt sorry for their flaws, that didn’t help…

Sig asked Sil if she’s okay. “I’ll be fine.” Sil choked up trying to whisper. “Thanks for asking.”

Grizzhoot gave them time to plan things out. Accord had everything figured out already.

Accord opened her purse and hand gestured for Silvana to come to her. “Klug, Raffine. Your attention, please. I want you along with Silvana to stay together.”

“Huh?”  
“With her?”  
“Why?”

“I feel like Miss Silvana would spend these golden credits responsibly. This was supposed to be your entry fees.”

Sil accepted the money with a little confusion. “Eeeeeehmmm. Well, I do run a business I suppose.”

Raffine stayed quiet but miffed.  
Klug sounds like he’s mumbling his revenge plan.

“I suggest you spend it when you get peckish. Our museum trip should take three hours give or take. Meet us back here.”

“Yes, teach.” Sil lazily saluted looking forward hanging out she taunts on a regular basis.

“Fine.” Raffine was on the same boat as the class clown, this was gonna suck.

“Please, Mr. Grizzhoot! Which flaws are mine?! I’ll improve them on the spot, I Swe-he-ear. Test me again. I must learn the knowledge inside! You’re wasting it on them!”

“Lemme go, kid. One test per person per day.”

Klug made an utter butt out of himself. All looked at Klug in pity. Aside from Raffine, she just found it pathetic, she couldn’t even take delight in it. Silvana was somewhere in the middle.

“Now, now Mister Klug.” Accord waved her wand. Magically tethering the know-it-all and the refined lady to the clown. There’s a joke in there. The magic seemed like it’s made of elastic it catapulted Klug into Silvana. She was caught by surprise, slid on her front with Klug on her back. Raffine lost her balance as well falling onto of Klug.

*Gasp!*

“Good job protecting your students. It’s purrfection.”

* * *

“‘Have a good time now’ she said. ‘Try not to kill each meowther’ he said.” Sil grumbled dragging Klug by the wrist away from the museum even if they must be five streets away by now. Grateful Raffine won’t help. Even she wasn’t sure if that was sarcasm.

“Come ooooon!! Use your magic tricks to sneak insi-hide!”

Sil sighed, her patience with him whittling away a bit. “Not gonna happen.” He hasn’t stopped bawling yet. All Silvana and Raffine were doing on looking for something fun.

“Silvana, found something to pacify this baby yet?” Raffine all already lost her patience with him.

“No Raffine, have you?”

“Afraid not. It seems shops are few and far between. Ohohoho, Oh La-Ti-Da!~ Gentleman?”

“What? Found an ice cream stand for this crybaby?”

“Hhhhwwwuuuuuaaaaaa~”

Silvana’s eyes followed the direction her lady class rival was pointing. She was less than amused. “No Raffine, we’re not going to that jewelry store. Accord didn’t give us enough money and she’ll know if you spend your own money on something noisy and obvious like jewelry.”

“H-How did you know I brought my own money?” Raffine clenched her fist.

Raffine disobeyed Ms. Accord. They weren’t allowed to bring their own “pocket money” That’s in air quotes, ‘cuz she’s rich.

“Because I’m forced to share space at school with you… Also, I didn’t, you told me.”

“I figured it out before.” Klug managed to get off a bit. Sil didn’t doubt his claim. Raffine fumed.

Sil proceeded dragging smartypants away. She adored the looks they got. Must be nice to be a Lerter, a Leadizen and/or Todorian watching clown drag a scholar away.

* * *

One street later and Klug never stopped whining. He somehow got more high pitched. “Stop being such a girl, Klug! I will make you feel better, maybe get you something as good as getting into that museum, so you will be the insufferable nerd you’re meant to be.” Klug and Raffine had to process take at the second part. Kindness is something neither ever received from her.

“What? Really? Why?” Seriously still not done crying. The dam’s slowly closing. “Oh wait… This is about your attractio-” “THAT DOESN’T MATTER! I’m willing to help you, no strings attached. But if you keep whining I will let Stanley possess you again!” “Oh, great idea, Silvana.” Raffine genuinely praised. “Can’t you just skip to that part?”

“Y-You can’t! Y-You wouldn’t!” “I’m not bluffing Klug. You know I can do it~” “I’ll shut up now!” “Good.” Sil’s content now. Now she had to deal with the squabble twins. “And please use your own feet.”

* * *

*Prod McPokington*

*Girly scream* Klug’s violent reaction to Raffine poking him made him cover his mouth in fear. “No Stanley!”

Raffine rolled her eyes. “There’s a bookstore.” She pointed her thumb backwards.

“A bookstore!? Uhyauhauahauahuaaaaa!” Klug’s glasses got scary, he made a dash into _Buhuhu’s Bookstore_ to cure his depressive spell.

“Happy?” Raffine did her trademark one eye closed pose. Trying her luck at the impossible task of getting a compliment for her.

“As of late? Yeah. Not with you though. Now let’s follow Mister _‘Wize’man_ before this tether gets to- OOF!”  
“Yowchie!”

“Oh, La-Ti-Da!”

* * *

While Sil and Raffine were just scanning for something that might’ve interested them, Klug cut right to the chase. He asked the wraith clerk straight away. “Please do you have a book on Lert, Leado and/or Todo’s history?” He hung his chin over the counter, on his knees.

The clerk sighed, sympathizing. “Oh dear, like, you didn’t take the museum’s rejection well, did you?” She asked to which the top student nodded with a quivering lip.

“Well… I got what you want.” She floated to get it.

“Are you sure?”

“Yup.” *Two brick sized book book slam.*

*Dust choke*

“Oh, like, I’m sorry, I, like, forgot the living breathe. Anyway, this is book came from the museum's gift shop. It’s a bit outta date, thanks to a minor revelation we’ve had since a few years ago. But nothing that’s contradicts it. Slightly used.”

Klug beamed. He collected himself. Which means he has to be condescending again. “Please wait a moment. Silvana, can you please come over here.”

Silvana moved from the corner she was standing in, taking the book she was reading, ‘How to finally ask him out’, with her. “Looks like he has found hope.” She whispered to Raffine.

“Pfff, at least he’ll be quiet.” The beaut rolled her eyes, averting her eyes from a magazine on Leado fashion for a moment.

“Need Accord’s money?”

“How frank.” Klug adjusted his glasses.

Sil found too much self-righteousness in those two words. “You know, Stan is way more charming, likable and handsome than you~” Sil smiled both sadistically and fondly at the same time, she didn’t look at him when she made that threat.

*Gulp*

The wraith clerk was confused. “Sooo, is this, like, some kinda in-joke?” She guessed.

“H-How much?” Klug asked.

“Like, you’re, like, not gonna like this. So brace yourself, ‘kay? It’s 3500 flipping credits.”

Klug’s heart stopped. “Th-th-th…” ‘There’s no way Professor gave us-’

“Why is it so pricy?”

“Dude, I don’t know… But I’m, like, legally obliged to sell our history at least twice the price it’s actually worth. So the least I can give to you for is… Uuuuuh… Lessee…” The ghost played with an abacus. “3000.”

“That can’t be true, right?” ‘This limited vocabulary phantasm doesn’t seem to be lying…’

“How much is this book?” Sil asked about ‘How to finally ask him out.’ “Don’tsaythetitleoutloud.”

“15 Credits.”

“‘K here’s 3015.”

Sil brought her own “pocket money” with her. Stunning Klug, annoying Raffine.

“And you dare criticize me!”

“I didn’t. I made you know I’m disgusted knowing y-!” Sil blocked the punch to her face with the palm of her hand. “OW!”

Raffine was content with injuring the clown’s wrist.

“You bought this for me?” Klug didn’t know what to say. This girl whom he mutually hated really did what she promised, at such a ludicrous price.

“No, both books are mine.” She teased. “ _Alakazoom!_ ” Seemingly, with no magic, made her books disappear. Raffine and the wraith applauded. She bowed.

“Why did you!? Where did it go!?”

‘Shoot I should’ve waited, now he whines again…’ “Relax, _Wizeman._ I just sent it home, you’re free to borrow you the book when we’re home.”

“Why can’t I read it now?”

*’Almost had enough of your stuff’ sigh* “Ugh… Just calm down and think logically like you normally would, nerd.”

“What Raffine said.”

*Breath in* ‘1, 2, 3, 4, etc.’ *Breath out*

“Ah, I see it now. Regrettable… I read it now, Professor Accord will catch on, and presumably snuff out you two’s wallets.”

“Congrats Klug.” Sil fake over-excitedly clapped. “Don’t tattle about our cash. And I may let you keep that book.” She immediately deadpanned.

The gesture hidden beneath the bickering was forgotten.

* * *

Till they backtracked a few streets. “Thank you for shutting him up… But I feel like you have an ulterior motive, Miss Pierrot.” Raffine said out of the blue to her favorite clown. Klug kept an ear open.

“Aaaw… Was that a genuine compliment, Raf? How thoughtful, you’re improving, good for you.” Sil’s response skirted the line of being condescending and genuinely proud. Her smirk and body language leaned to towards the latter? This just puzzled her rivals.

“What have you done to Silvana?” Raffine just asked.

“Huh?” Sil’s stumped, she didn’t get it.

“I’ve noticed you’ve been less crabby around the others.”

“Not to mention you’ve actually been more like a clown as of late.”

“Really? You guys aren’t messing with me?”

“We’re not.”

“Yes!” She fist pumped out of glee. Klug and Raffine did not see that coming.

‘I’m changing! I mean my programming does not want this, and it’s letting me know, violently. But I’ll come for that nasty gut reaction soon enough.’

“This means a lot coming from you two. And to answer your question: Silvana changed apparently. While you two stay static as unlikable jerks.” She smirked, posing faux innocent, fingertip covering her mask mouth. It made her look like a jerk she sees herself as, but it is another positive remark about herself, and those do her good, heck, that and positive thinking, in general, are rare for her if it wasn’t in jest.

“Hmmmmnnnngh… Change this!”  
“Gyaaaaaaa! You stay static!”

She tried to dodge her agitated classmates’ attacks. But doing a backflip proved to be a dumb move on her part as it scorched the back of her jacket.

‘This was gonna be fun explain to the Professor…’ She huffed. Trying to ignore the pain. ‘Note to self, don’t show off, just sidestep… Stupid, STUPID!’  Not even the tickets the squabble twins got for assault wasn’t good enough payback.

* * *

Things were awkward between them. Not wanting to say anything in case one snide comment on any of their traits was too personal. Like beauty, intelligence or what’s lurking underneath the mask.

‘Maaaaaan, I’m hungry… But I don’t wanna waste my lunch now. Looks like Klug’s hungry too, but he’s not gonna speak up now… And I don’t want my jacket more burned any more than it is… Oshare will make me his kin for that.’

“I feel peckish. What do you _gentle_ man say we enjoy lunch at that restaurant?” To Sil’s surprise, she pointed at a not-so-fancy looking place. Either she’s budget conscious or doesn’t care for conflict at the moment.

“You never said anything that made me like you more, Fielding.” Klug replied.

“Ditto.” Sil chimed.

“Just keep it at Raffine, please. And don’t think that insult flew over my head.”

“Insult?” Klug grinned.

“Cold hard fact!” Sil tag teamed. “High five!”

*Slap* They both wiped their hands off their own clothes, wiping off each other’s filth to mock each other some more.

* * *

Everyone ordered up. Forced to sit at the same table, Klug, and Silvana next to each other, Raffine on the opposite side. The tether wouldn’t allow it any other way.

…

*Loooooong sigh* Sil turned to her right. “You have a book I can borrow, Sir _Wize_ man?” She didn’t know why, but she loved his last name.

“Not anything for you, Lady Pierrot.” Klug returned to his studies. Chuckling at his last name wasn’t very wize.

…

“You know, I hate being quiet at the table dinner. Can we be friendly for once?”

“How would you propose to do that without getting jailed?” Raffine waved her ticket for assaulting Sil earlier.

“I _SAID_ be _friendly_ , not being passive-aggressive/aggressive-aggressive that mysteriously escalates.”

“How about we do not talk about ourselves?” Klug proposed.

Sil and Raffine snorted for different reasons.

“Sorry, I agree. Let’s do what us evil people do and gossip behind our fellow student’s backs.”  
“Silvana!”  
“Oh. Don’t pretend to you’re above it.”  
“Hnnngh. I thought liked them?”  
“Wait, you don’t like them? I thought you guys at least have a soft spot for them.”  
“I do. But don’t change the subject.”

“We’re friends, but you must know my patience is on you guys’ level by now. And I’m not afraid of being honest with their flaws. Here: Dumb, Spineless and Slow. In alphabetical order. Your turn.”

“Why? You’ve summed it up well.”  
“Nothing more to be said. I don’t feel like taking this discussion any further.”

Klug replied and Raffine dismissed.

“Aaaaaw.”

…

Klug’s body grew tense. ‘The wait time must be killing him.’ Sil thought to herself. Raffine was cooking up a response but decided against it.

He performed a mighty overhead slam on the table. *Whiney grunt* “This sucks!” He had tears once more. Hidden behind his shiny glasses.

“Here we go again.” Raffine groaned.

“Please, no hyperbole. Which museum disqualifiers belongs to who?”

Suddenly Sil was in the same boat as him. “Eh heh. Kluuuuuuuuug. You may not realize it, but that’s a touchy for anyone to discuss.”

“Hmph.” Raffine closed her eyes and turned her head.

“Pleeeeaaaaaase!! I’ll tell yours, in the way Amitie would say it! You tell me! I want to enter someday!”

“‘Kay, okay. Just stop screaming, everybody’s watching. I don’t wanna turn into a ‘A nerd, a shallow person and a clown walk into a restaurant’ joke.”

“How come your screams get you more eyeballs than my sex appeal?”

“Uh… Raf, honey?” Sil revved up her ego deflation machine. “I don’t think the species of Lert, Leado and/or Todo are interested in humans.”

The fashionista looked around the restaurant. Ahha birds, owlbears, wraiths, a human woman and a lycanthrope. “Point taken.”

Sil thought about Klug’s proposal. “Okay, I’ll play. But I’ll admit those faults as I see fit.”

“Understood, likewise.” Sil and Klug shook hands on it. No mocking wipe this time.

“I refuse to play.”

“Aaaw. Look, Klug, she has insecurities too. She is human after all.” Klug held in his laughter.

“Please keep your mouth shut.”

“This is none of your business now. I’ll go first, Klug.”

…It proved to be fruitless both Sil and Klug were so hung up on their own faults they don’t wanna admit to remember each other’s possible faults.

“Give up?”

“Give up…” *Sob on its last legs, crawling towards the realm of acceptance*

*Sarcastic slow clap*

“Raffine, you’re not playing, so keep your mouth shut.”

“Hmph.”

“…It’s been a while since I had to wait at a restaurant. How long-”

“Expect to wait for half-an-hour at the very least.” Raffine answered agitated.

Sil pouted.

Klug polished his glasses for reading his studies. Raffine put on her stylish reading glasses (Sil and Klug admitted as such, lowering her rage) for her book on Leado fashion. Sil put on fake glasses over her mask opened up a special pop-up book.

Klug’s ears felt irritated all of the sudden. And it sounded awfully familiar to something sadly only he could hear. And Silvana for some reaso- “Huh? How!?” His book! The _Record of Sealing!_ Not in his bag where it should!

Silvana looked up from her book. The bookmark shaped red demon, Stanley, saluted his hoarder sarcastically. “Give that back!” Klug tried to swipe it back.

“C’mon, Stan has been in your bag for days. He needs to be free.” Sil said. “No he does not, he must stay in there!

“Shhh. That what I meant, free to see the outside world, numbskull.” “Oh. Well, it’s been awhile, I suppose I owe you at least that.”

“Seems the Klugs care for each other after all.” Raffine smugly observed.

“Debatable.” Sil dryly replied.

Neither Klug nor Stanley were amused.

…

“Sorry, Stan. It’s best if I leave you in here for now. Maybe next time.” *Wink*

The demon bowed.

“Don’t encourage each other!” Klug’s glasses fogged up.

“‘Scuse me, ladies. But have you two gone crazy, or am I too far away to hear Stanley’s squeak?”

“Uh. Um… Only… The best of magicians can only hope to hear him. Y-Yes.”

“You obviously made that up.” Sil snarked. “Though I think he’s onto something. Hmm?” She and Klug listened in on Stanley. “He says he hasn’t possessed you.”

“Okay, smarty, then how can the comedy trainwreck hear him?”

“Stan says because either my magic is compatible with him or I have so much magic that it doesn’t matter.”

Raffine gritted her teeth. She kept quiet, closing her book, looking aside. “Hm. Look at that.”

“What kinda painting is that?” It was painting of a chef approving his own cooking. With text below.

It read: _‘Als je dit kan lezen en je bent toerist. Waarom? We spreken allemaal Engels hier. Geniet van je diner van de engelen. Snap je het?’_

“You know what it means, Raffine?” Sil curiously asked.

“I don’t know. I don’t speak German.”

“That’s not German, fake Frenchy.” Raffine raised tightened her fist again while Sil turned to Klug. “You know what it says?”

“Weeeeell…” The top student adjusted his glasses. “No.” Betraying the girl’s expectations. “But it would seem it shares the same root language as both English and German. So allow me to make an educated guess.”

“This is gonna be good.” Sil whispered. Raffine smirked haughtily.

*Self-important throat clear* “ _Tourists enjoy our meals. But why? We’re all Angels here. Here’s dinner from the Angels._ Not sure what the last sentence means.” Klug was pleased with himself.

“Not as profound as would’ve hoped.” Raffine, a critic when it comes to art apparently.

Sil found herself chuckling again. “I can see why they call you _Wize_ man.” *Snort* “That can’t be your real last name, right?”

“It is! What’s wrong with it?”

“It’s a bit on the nose, don’t you think so?”

“Fufufu. Thanks for answering that one for me, Raf. _‘Oh, it’s the wiseman celestial mage!’_ **‘What’s his name?’** _‘Wizeman.’_ **‘Oh… That’s boring.’** _‘His first name’s Klug.’_ **‘That’s worse!’** ” The clown tried to curb her laughter. Raffine admittingly had trouble keeping it in as well. Angry at this clown sometimes made her laugh, Sil’s surprised she made a funny as well.

Klug riled up. Raffine and Sil feared a passionate lecture.

“I’ll have you mouthbreathers know my family was named after the mythical _Wizeman the Wicked_ , a warlock inhabiting the dreamworld, Nightopia _._ King of Nightmaren. Ruiner of dreams. A manifestation of everyone’s collective’s nightmares forming sentience.”

“Pfffft. You’re proud of that?” Sil questioned. She reserved the comment about that’s why Klug couldn’t get in… For now at least.

“Sh-Shut up!”

“So can I blame you for every tormenting nightmare I had?” The clown grinned, pointing her finger up and coursing a visible spell through it in jest. Stanley was laughing at his captor’s expense.

“What! I said he’s mythical!” … “What? How?”

“Huh?” Raffine’s left out the conversation again.

“Stan’s saying great grandpa Wizeman is real or was a real man. That his influence on the populace has been greatly exaggerated. He’s was just an immoral bank robber with dream magic.” Sil’s eyes playfully darted back to Klug.

“Oh, La-Ti-Da. Klug, perhaps you are really related to this nightmare wizard, though maybe of the loser branch. Perhaps that’s the main reason Grizzhoot didn’t you let you in. Ohohohoho.”

“Stanley, please tell me you’re kidding.”

The demon spirit kept quiet, keeping smarty pants in suspense if he’s joking or not.

“Just live your life like it’s neither. Don’t let us get to you…” Sil said to him like she would tell a kindergartener.

…

*Sniff* “Silvana…” Klug pushed Stanley’s Record of Sealing towards the clown, swallowing some pride in the process. “Please seal me away.”

Sil and Stanley flinched. “D-Did I go too far?”

Klug proceeded to elaborate. “Just until lunch arrives.” … “Fine, fine… Let Stanley have a bite or two. I need a moment…”

“I’m sorry.” Sil was genuine saying that, preparing the spell. “I want you to know I don’t like you and you’re a giant wimp. But I didn’t want to go this far.”

“I have a hard time believing that…”

“Oh, La-Ti-Da. If I didn’t know any better, Klug, I’d swear Silvana cared for you. Hoho. What would Si-”

“SHUT IT, Raffine. I hate him almost as much as I do you.”

 _“Amethyst Switch.”_ And with that, Klug’s facial expression changed, tucked his hat in his bag. Those especially demonically sensitive would notice the demon’s shadow behind Klug, as well that he has grown red all over. Said demon’s sheer power messed up his host’s hair and grew a cape, I guess. I’m not bothering justifying that neat visual medium quirk on written text.

“Hi Stan! How ya feeling?~”

“That pest’s feelings are still resonation in his body, but I’ll overcome it. Thank you for your concern, Silvana.”

“C’mon, give four-eyes a break.”

“Of course, whenever he provides a reason.” The demon picked out a book to read, shutting the book Klug’s in as well.

Raffine, reading her book as well, watched the transformation unfold. “I know there’s another person in there. But all I see that Klug has manned up.” Raffine noted, not very interested.

“You kidding, Raffine? Now Klug’s body isn’t an eyesore.”

Raffine gave a glare that basically said. ‘Are you kidding me?’ “So what? Now has a better posture, manners, personality and wears a cape.”

“But boy do you rock that cape, Stan.”  
“Ahahahah. You flatter me, Silvana.”   
“I should start wearing capes again.”

“Ugh…”

*Annoyed sigh* “What you have against capes, Raffine?”

“What kind of philistine doesn’t like capes?”

“Well I do. Capes are unfashionable on ladies like moi. It hides my figure from behind, and my silhouette in front and I deserve to be adored from all angles, thank you very much. Hohooo.” Raffine flipped her hair. “If you want an accessory that look majestic flapping in the wind I would suggest a scarf.”

Sil shrunk. “When you put it that way, now I wanna wear a cape even more… Maybe even wear an all-encompassing mantle from the mouth down… Is this how Lidelle feels on a daily basis?”

“Who’re you to tell this lovely jester what to wear?” Stanley calmly but coldly replied.

“A fashion expert, of course.”

“Couldn’t a fashion expert make a cape like mine fashionable?”

“You tell’r, Stan.” “Pah, of course I could. But I won’t.”

The two of evil origin daggered this insufferable pink haired menace, wondering if she’s secretly cut from the same cloth. They faced each other to see if they thought the same.

“Mind having a female body?”  
“Hmm. If all else fails I wouldn’t be opposed to it.”   
“I’d possess her myself to shut her up and live my life as usual.”   
“You can do that?”   
“Hey, you’ve sensed my power before, Stan~”   
“I know, but doing that is remarkable, I wouldn’t be able to do it without certain energies.”   
“Eh heh, it’s nothing~. Well it’s been a looooooooong while since I-”

“You wouldn’t.” Raffine deadpanned, arms crossed.

“Huh?”

“There are many reasons to leave my body alone.” She remained stoic. “You’ll regret possessing me in five minutes. Plus, Silvana, you would look horrid dressed as yourself as me.” Raffine was fully confident in her claims.

“Why’s that? I would still use your muscles, mine haven’t developed enough yet for some acts.”

“I’m afraid you have to trust me on that.” *Radiates confidence + Raffine’s signature wink-y smile turned ‘come at me’ smirk*

Not that Sil was seriously considering it… But… “Okay, you’ve talked me out of it.” She threw up her hands.

“Good.” The beauty kept beaming confidence as she stood up. “Now, if you’ll excuse me. I’m off to powder my nose.” She went for the facilities.

“Don’t be surprised if I spiced your food. Oh, and mind the tether.” Lucky for those at the table it was just around the corner.

“Tether?” The strange Klug’s confused. “Come to think of it, why are we here?”

“We failed a purity test so Accord has tethered the snobs to me. Heh, you’re probably the big reason Klug failed.”

“Too bad for him… So we’re not in Margch anymore?”

“Sheesh! That was two days ago, has Klug not opened you for that long?”

“It would seem as such.” The demon rubbed underneath his chin nonplussed.

…

“10 credits says Raffine’s released she’s dead on the inside for the last 15 years.”

“I don’t have monetary income. Oh right, I forgot. To your left.”

“Hmm.”

The waiter had everyone’s lunch. “Ik am zorry voor de wacht- WAIT time. Heire’s lunch.”

“Ah, heel bedankt ober, neem aan dat je je best dee. Maar ik was onder de indruk dat iedereen _Engels_ sprak?” Stanley pointed at the art piece on the wall to the ghastly waiter.

“Oh, zo je spreekt Ne- Dat maakt het nou heel wat makkelijker. Ik heb moeite Engels te leren.” The wraith looked sheepily aside. “Ik ben echt bezig, jonge!”

“Ik geloof je, veel geluk.”

“Bedankt heh, rakker. Geniet van de lunch, gezellig met je _vriendinnetje_.” *Wink* Though he changed his tone as he put down the third dinner plate. “En wie dit mag zijn. Doei.”

“We zijn niet in een relatie! Ik ken haar nauwelijks.” Stanley riled up, huffing deeply, back to reading his book.

Sil sat there, stunned. “What? You speak that language?”

The demon got out of his annoyance to explain, just not out of his book. “It’s Netherrealm language, so presumably the founder of this very restaurant was a wraith native to the Netherrealm town of Lertalg. I knew a lot of those.”

“Cool. What does that painting say?”

Staring intensely. “…You’ll be disappointed.”

“C’mon, pleeeeeaaaase?” Sil said, sweet-ish and innocent enough-like.

“Hmm. Look it up on your own…”

“Aaw… Take a few bites and it’s time to switch back to Klug.”

Sil turned open the book. “Rise and shine, four-eyes. Feeling better?” He nodded in return. “Good.” Sil smiled. “Enjoyed your bites?” She directed to the abomination inhabiting the wrong body.

“I have never enjoyed lasagna, but disgusting it. It’s so sublime~”

“Good _Amethyst Switch_. Sorry Stan. Had to do it before you might rebel. Just in case.” She turned back to her Klug. “So how was the darkness?”

“You didn’t have to close the book on me! It’s dark in there!”

“Don’t take that _tome_ with me, mister. You wanted a moment for yourself, and I granted it.”

“Hmph.”

Klug saw the empty seats on the other side of the table. “Where has she gone?”

“Off ‘powdering her nose’.”

“And how long has it been this time?”

The jester looked at a nearby clock. “Give or take five minutes. You owe me 15 credits.”

“How can I trust your assessment of time?”

“How come Stan can make your voice not grating?”

From the corner she shall appear. “I’m back. Ah, so’s Klug…” Raffine sat down in front of her food, enjoying it.

*Stretch* *Tasteful Munching* “Ouch!” *Stretch 2: Incoming snapback* *Tasty, Munch, Munch* “Owie!” *Str3tch: Revengeance* *Munch, Munch, Crunch?* “Mrgrgr!”

“Silvana, why are you doing this?”

“I… uh. Left my eating mask at home…” Sil twiddled her index fingers.

“Then just take that creepy mask off for a change. I don’t care what you look like underneath.”

“I do…” Sil and Klug conversed.

“Why _do_ hide your face behind your mask?” Raffine demanded, slamming the table. “And don’t give one of your endless frivolous fake excuses.”

“Like you would believe the real answer at this point. Why won’t you show your real face?” Sil chuckled out of her brief down spell. Plus she found a possible hypocrisy, that’s always nice

“And what do you mean with that?” Raffine prepared herself to counter any Silvana had to return the favor. No matter how much of a point she’s had and was gonna have.

“You have a layer of make-up on you at all times. We don’t know your true face either.”

“Don’t think you can change the subject on me, Miss Pierrot.”

“Aw, I was holding on to that insult for months…”

Klug and Stanley wisely decided to watch the fireworks.

Back to the conversation. Raffine’s turn, playing defensive. “Of course, there’s nothing to be ashamed of in a little makeup to hide my minuscule imperfections.”

“Frankly I’m surprised you admit you’re imperfect.”

“It’s not my fault I have freckles and a single zit!”

“Freckles?” Klug tilted his head.

“Omigosh, that’s adorable.” Sil’s completely serious.

Raffine realized what she just said. “70 credits to the both of you if you keep this a secret.” She offered in a way that bordered on threatening them.

“80.” Sil raised.

“90” Klug raised higher.

“Fine! 100!”

“Deal.”  
“Deal.”

*‘Frustrated at herself and the world around her’ TABLE SLAM*

“Back on point! How dare you equate my makeup job to your mask? Unless your mask is…”

Sil saw the light bulb turn on above her class rival’s head. She gulped.

“Ohohohohoho, Oh, La-Ti-Da.”

‘This does not bode well. C’mon, Sil. Don’t let her beat you. Derail conversation whenever possible.’

“You’re hiding your imperfections, aren’t you?”

Sil choked up. Even if she’s off, it hit like a bull’s eye.

“Ohohohoho! Now I’m not saying that I think you’re outright ugly. (Though I’m not ruling it out.) There’s something about your face… _You. Don’t. Like._ Is there? A nose that’s not pointing straight forward? Natural red eyes perhaps? Crooked teeth? Or are you just saving it for a joke, and revealing it’s a plain and boring as it can be, easily forgettable?”

“I was always under the impression you wore it because you get a kick out of people asking. But seeing all this I have to reconsider.”

The harlequin frowned, her head pointing to the main prosecutor, shifting her eyes to her neighbour. “Thaaaaanksssssssssssss Klug, see me doing anything nice for you again…”

Raffine pointed dramatically at Sil’s face. “Take your mask off.”

“Why should I? By the way. If you remove it you **_will_ ** wake up in Puyo hell.” Sil threatened with a strong magical purple aura surrounding her.

“Oho. That only confirms it, by all means, keep digging that hole.”

“Drat!” Silvana cursed, deflated.

“Just let us see your face. If it’s particularly bad I might help you.”

“Huh?”

“I have connections.”

“Why? Scratch that. How good is he? Can he…” ‘Mislead her while also giving you the exact answer you want. Think quick!’

“Are you planning to rearrange my face to make me really ugly?”

“Hmph. He’s that good all right. But I wouldn’t let him. As much as I hate you, you are talented, and talented women should look beautiful.” *Blinding hairflip*

“Is she being nice? Or…” The jester whispered to her neighbour.

“I-Is that even possible?” He whispered back.

Sil considered her proposal. She could change her face if she was to be believed. She just have to bribe a little worst case scenario… She wouldn’t have to share…

“…My mask stays on and I decline.” She put her foot forward. ‘AAAAAAH! I meant to say the opposite, can’t… Backpaddle.’ She cursed her mind.

“Fine! Have it your way.”

“I’ll tell you this though… My face is not deformed. It’s as normal it can be!”

“In that case, I can just teach you the basics of makeup, confounded tomboy.”

“I know how, I sadly had to apply some a month ago… Turned out perfect on my first try and I hate myself for it. If I wore it regularly I’d be Primp’s Miss Miserable five years running if I had to reapply it every five seconds. I sweat a lot in my uniform!”

“TMI.”

“Good!”

*Stretch: Darkness* *Eating noises* “Yeoc-

* * *

“…was the worst.”   
“Sorry, it’s not my fault the gondola operator was lost in a cave.”   
“But you sure could’ve saved him faster!”   
“Hey! Don’t knock my dungeon raiding abilities, freckles! That was a record time.”   
“It took an hour!”   
“Not my fault you’re not smart like Klug and brought a book.”   
“What was else am I supposed to do?”   
“Not take the credit when he became conscious maybe? Actually going in the cave with me, and earn the credit?”   
“You said that you’ll go alone.”   
“That’s that because I didn’t wanna risk your lives. I would’ve  _ caved _ if pressed.”

Sil bursted out laughing. “Sorry, that was kinda intentional, glad to know that they come naturally now.” That last comment got an eye roll, other than that it was ignored.

“How would I have known there was more ore in there then I was given?”   
“That’s the wonder of adventure. First off, you should try it, it’s the spice of life.”   
“Like the one’s Arle goes on? No thank you. Why don’t you go on more adventure, Silvana?”   
“I would more often if my job didn’t earn me steady income (being a teen living alone), and my crew didn’t enjoy working there.”   
“Maybe you should just go instead of wasting your time snuggling your monkey.”   
“You leave Arms out of this! He’s not even here for you to insult him right into his beady li’l eyes! How dare you attack a girl on liking something cute! Don’t be such a man, Raffine.”

The accused lowered her brows, pouted and tilted her head. “Pardon?”

“I said the opposite to Klug earlier today. Plus you called me a gentleman (twice I think), and Klug a lady. I’ve been dying to give you your turn.”

Raffine stared ahead of her. Right into the mask’s eyes. Anger was building up again.

“Fight me.”   
“In… Columns?”   
“Why not?”   
“Okay! Sounds fun. You too Klug.”   
“What!”

*One abysmal Columns match that Klug won later…*

From underneath the rubble, the girls conversed.

“My head. What were we fighting about?”   
“Too dizzy. Ah, there’s my mask.”   
“We still have a lot of time. Can we go shopping? Can you sent my stuff home.”   
“Shuuuuure.”

Both of them held their heads. They were delirious.

“Ah ha! You kids should worn Ah-Hardhats.” A local ‘guess what’ bird said.

* * *

Ms. Accord, Popoi and the rest museum enjoying students exited the building satisfied. “Wow, I actually remember all that I was thought. Teach, can you make teaching this fun?”

Accord, slightly offended by Amitie’s question replied: “Nnnn. Maybe you weren’t paying enough attention in class.” She said in her usual calm tone.

“Um… Teacher?” Someone gently tugged at her dress.

“What is it, Lidelle?”

“Silvana, Klug and Raffine are over there.”

“OH MY!…”

“What happened to mew?” Both the professor and her cat reacted very much unlike them at the sight.

The sight of Silvana carrying Klug over her shoulder, who's legs really hurted, in turn making her hurt all over. Dragging the unconscious Raffine along via tether. All of them bruised, scratched, burned, frostbitten, wet, covered in space dust, mask cracked slightly, had their clothes torn and were very tired.

“Don’t ask.” Sil’s voice had grown hoarse. She still hates both of them and the feeling’s mutual.

**_Next up: New Circus Act!: Hypnosis Show!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had to scrap Silvana’s equivalent of Lert, Leado and/or Todo. A nameless Meta Knight-esque mage that leaves when his mask’s broken. Either the owner of a theater or carnival. “I’m not devious.”, “All I wanted was to learn the ball balancing act.” Sil: “I’m still working on that myself.”, Sil: “Okaaaaaay, didn’t expect it to be him…” Wanted to focus on these three.
> 
> The reason for Columns is in-universe is that there was an archaeology boom once where it caught on with its citizens. I’m saying this because we’ll never return to Lert, Leado and/or Todo. And that’s just a footnote in the history book.
> 
> A little view of what Silvan is like around people she doesn’t like, and don’t like her. And how she isn’t much better.
> 
> I had the name Raffine Fielding in mind before I became friends with fellow wannabe writer R. Fielding (Don’t know what her first name is). It’s a coincidence, Raffine’s last name’s based on Blaze Fielding from Streets of Rage.
> 
> I do feel guilty making Raffine talk so much fashion and makeup, but it’s in character I suppose… Not too flanderisy I hope. How obvious is it that I’m just making logical guesses about the subject?
> 
> Sil, Klug, Raffine is my favorite hate triangle. I do feel sorry for Klug though.
> 
> Also happy anniversary, yada, yada. For the most reals this time if really early. I don’t care anymore I don’t have the patience to wait 20 days more. Besides it’s the thought that counts.
> 
> I’m back, expect regular new chapters now, though not a frequently as before. I’ll starting as soon as this uploaded.
> 
> Finished on 04-05-2018. Released on 12-05-2018


	28. Chapter 23: The Hypnosis Chapter and its Prologue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue: It's Valentines, and Sil meets with Sig.
> 
> Main Story: Hypnosis show.

It was Valentine’s Day. And Sil had to smuggle a big heart-shaped box of mouth-watering praline bonbons home without being caught by anyone, specifically by anyone she knows.

“Hi, Sil.”

“Geez!” Sil violently reacted. Sig came out of nowhere. “H-Hi Sig.” She hastily juggled the box until it was behind her back.

“What are you holding behind your back?” He pointed to the box thrice the girl’s width.

She glanced at it. “No point in hiding it I guess… What does it look like?” She deadpanned.

“A box of Valentine chocolates?”

“Yep… And now you know what day it is.” She nodded. ‘How the heck am I gonna say the next bit?’ “They’re not for you, sorry…”

“Oh…”

‘Noooooo! He looks so disappointed at me. Should’ve led him into it a bit more!’ “Wait these are for the crew. We all like praline bonbons, but they’re so hard to get out of season. You can come along if you like…” Sil rubbed her foot the ground for whatever reason. Her heart felt fluttery as well like it did the whole day.

“I’ll come with.” Sig was uplifted. “Must be some good chocolate.”

Sil chuckled at his response. “You have no idea. I gotcha something though, it’s a bit more meaningful than chocolate.” She reached for pocket while managing to balance the chocolate box behind her. She comically circled her arm, preparing for a throw. “Catch!” And there it went flying overhead, Sig followed it with his eyes until it hit him on his head.

“Ow.” He picked up the tin can that hit him.

“Sig!” Sil overreacted, rubbing his head. “Why didn’t you catch it, dummy?”

Sig ignored her, he tried reading what it said. He couldn’t make sense of it. “What’s this?” He opened it up. Some sort of cream was inside.

“It’s some foreign net polish, I bought it while we were at Jen town, supposedly one of the best.”  
“You brought money.”   
“I know. Shouldn’t have don’t that. But got you something neat, didn’t I? Like it?”   
“I do. I’ll get you something in return.”

Monotone as usual, but his gratitude shone through. Sil blushed. “You don’t have to, just another little ‘thank you’ gift for making me feel so high~” She didn’t know what was worse, her racing heart or that cheesy line.

**Chapter 23: The Hypnosis Chapter and its Prologue**

Backstage in the Puyo Puyo Circus, Amitie controlled the lights of the current show while chatting with Pierrot and Sig. The latter’s just hanging out with the two.

“Can’t wait to see your hypno act, Sil!”

“I didn’t know it was real.”

“I know, right?” Amitie and Sig conversed. Curious to see the new act they didn’t even know their clown friend was practiced in.

“I can’t wait!~ What’re you going to make them do? Make them think 1 plus 1 is 3? Glue their fingers together with their thoughts? Make them feel tickly all over? Oh, don’t tell me, you’re gonna make them think they’re chickens!?”

“Glad you’re excited, Am. I’m improvising so you’ll just have to wait and see~.” Sil teased one-handedly juggling two pocket watches.

“Sil?”   
“Yeah, Sig.”   
“Is hypnosis really real?”   
“Sure is. I’d ask my assistant to vouch for me, but she wishes to remain anonymous.”   
“Why didn’t ask me to uhmmmmm… Hypnotize you so you’ll always be Silvana?”   
“You can hypnotize too, Sig?”

The bug boy shrugged his head.

“Anyway, I was just thinking the same. But wouldn’t it make more sense to make yourself think you’ve _always_ been Silvana?”

“Sounds good. But I need to learn how to do it first.” Sig added.

“I’ll try too!”

Pierrot just gave them a stare. ‘You guys are really proud of this plan, are you?’ Amitie eyes were constantly shifting to her magical lighting manager and Pierrot’s mask.

“Whaddya think?”   
“We’ll help you.”   
“Even if you fight back. We understand if you don’t wan-”

“I’ve tried it already.” Pierrot deadpanned silencing her friends.

“Huh?”  
“Wha?”

“Appreciate you guys thinking of me, _but_ ** _not_** so much underestimating my attempts.”

“So… you hypnotized yourself?”

“Yessssss.” The jester sigh talked. “More than once…”

“How did i-”

“IT WASN’T SUCCESSFUL. The first time I convinced myself I forgot I was hypnotized the next morning. The second time it worked out of fifty attempts, worked even after I slept but when I went to wash my face I snapped immediately out of it.”

“Third time could be the charm.” Sig smiled.

“Yeah! Let us help.”

Pierrot took fifteen seconds to exhale. “The third time I subconsciously convinced myself to be Arle again via hypnosis.” She lied to shoot the argument down. Though certainly, it’s is a possibility. She just feels thing will get annoying if she went down this path.

Annoying and awkward.

“My cue’s in a minute. I need to get back into the mood… First one to say something funny gets a nap on my couch.”

“Eh?”

“Um… Primp?”

*Suppressed laughter* That unfinished sentence got to her.

* * *

“Okay, folks! Glad you enjoyed it. I regret to inform you that Vento wanted some time off.”

Pause for audience reaction… Aaaaand mild disappointed.

“I know, he’ll be back soon. In the meanwhile… I’m filling in for him with a new act. One that involves audience participation that shall reward you with _300 Golden Credits_!”

*Curious noises*

Pierrot had her couch, a table with a tea set, and a folding chair pushed into the spotlight, one of the couch’s cushions lay a top hat. “I shall raffle two ticket numbers from this hat! Now you may’ve noticed the piece of string attached to your ticket.” Most people looked again. “That has nothing to do with it.”

“I’m hypnotizing two of you fine folks today!”

*Mixed reaction*

“If you don’t want to be hypnotized then keep sitting. I shall leave no post-suggestions after we’re done. No little kids. Only teens and above.” Pierrot shuffled the hat. “It’s an experiment to see if it’s entertaining. Shall we begin?”

The clown raffled. “Number 121!” She waved the piece of paper.

A pink haired girl stood up, looking not too amused. Her parents made her stand up. Pierrot scrunched her face. ‘Seriously? She goes to the circus? Neat.’

After some more raffling. “Numbero 73!” No one stood up. “I’m giving 73 ten seconds. Ten, nine, eight, seven, si-” A small girl stood up. “Oh. What a coincidence. She’s older than she looks, folks. She doesn’t count as a kid.”

“Please sit down.” They did. They agreed the couch was really comfy.

“So Miss 121. Tell us a little about yourself.”

“My name’s Raffine. A martial artist, fashionista and a top student. I’m good at anything.” She regrettably spoke.

“Well, that’s a lie. Why are you agreeing to do this?”

“My allowance wasn’t big enough this week.”

‘Eh? How big does your allowance need to be?’ “Okaaay. Now Miss 73. What about you?”

Lidelle looked at all the eyes watching she clammed up.

“You don’t have to tell them if you don’t want to, Lid.” Pierrot put her hand on the imp’s shoulder. “Point is folks, her name’s Lidelle and she’s very shy.”

“Have either of you been hypnotized before?”

“Never, I’m just playing along.” Raffine answered.

Lidelle didn’t answer.

“Luckily for all of us these two actually know each other so I have something fun in mind! Are you two sure you want to go through with this?” The question was directed more to Lidelle but Raffine answered as well. Both of them needed a little extra money.

Pierrot pulled out two pocket watches from the tips of her hood.

*One quick, but effective, induction later...*

There they were, slumped into the furniture. Peacefully in trance, asked to sleep. It’s the most peaceful anyone had ever seen Raffine.

“Are you two deep in trance?”

“Yes…”   
“Yes…”

The two droned in their sleep.

“The audience is not there. You’re in a room in my caravan, hypnotized for practice. Understood?”

“Yes…”   
“Yes…”

“You cannot hear or see them. Understood?”

“Yes…”   
“Yes…”

“You cannot hear or see me address the audience. It’s like time is frozen from your perspective. Understood?”

“Yes…”   
“Yes…”

“Okay ladies and gentlemen, this is real hypnosis here, no magic involved!”

*Mild silent applause*

“Since these two know each other, and are frankly opposites, I have something cool in mind.” The ringleader turned her attention back to them.

“Now I want you two to think of what makes what makes you you. Your personality traits, I want you to concentrate on them. Are concentrating on them?”

“Yes…”   
“Yes…”

“Your positive ones, your negative ones. Now feel them collecting themselves into a ball of personality and emotions. Can you feel it?”

“Yes…”   
“Yes…”

“Very good. On the count of three, the ball is complete. One, two, three.” *Gloveless snap* “Is the ball complete?”

“Yes…”   
“Yes…”

“Good. Now feel me taking your personality. If you woke up now you’d feel very empty. You’d barely feel anything. No happiness, no sadness, no fear, very blank. But your opinions and memories are intact. How you feel?”

“Blank…”   
“Empty…”

Lidelle and Raffine replied.

“Oh dear, I better do something about that.” Pierrot said in mock concern, for the audience’s sake. “Whoops I accidentally put Lidelle’s personality into Raffine, and Raffine’s in Lidelle. It’ll be a while before I can undo this, sorry.” She lied but it prevented them from asking that question.

“Feel your new personality already simmer. Feeling what the other would feel. Becoming second nature to you, there’s nothing that can be done about, so you won’t protest it. Do you feel any different?”

“Yes…”   
“Yes…”

These two were still in the tranquility of trance, but Pierrot did pick up subtle tonal differences.

“Good, on the count of three these personalities will set in. One, two, three!” *Snap* “Have your personalities changed?”

“Yes…”   
“Y-Yes…”

“Good.” Pierrot once more turned to the audience

“Sorry to have bored you, folks. Just a few more seconds, I promise.”

“In a moment I shall wake you up, thinking you’re in my living room, having tea with me. You will remain on the couch unless told otherwise. You will wake having no recollection of being hypnotized. But you’ll still feel the effects of it. Perhaps even confusing you. Understood?”

“Yes…”  
“Yes…”

The final one.

“Waking up one, two, three!” *Snap*

The two woke up. Pierrot walked to the folding chair. Pouring the tea sitting on it. “You know, if you just wanted to crash on my couch like everyone else, you could’ve just asked, guys.”

“Excuse Silvana, how careless of me to fall asleep on your couch again.” Lidelle apologized. Getting out of her lying position making herself comfortable on the couch again. Crossing her legs, and presented herself in a confident aura.

“Please, Lidelle, I’m in my suit.”   
“Ah, forgive me, Pierrot. I forget sometimes.”   
“Nah, that’s all right, Lid.”

Raffine, on the other hand, did not look comfortable at all, shivering in the corner of the couch.

Though Pierrot enjoyed it so much that could use it bathe herself in it and be clean for months. She chose to play clueless, part of the act. She also needed the right balance of casual, but not too personal. “Raffi-”

“EEEEE!”

The pink haired looker wasted no time taking her perfect hair and pulled it over her face. “Jeez… I just wanted to ask you something.”

“Wh-Wh-Wh-”

“Come on.”   
“Spit it out, please.”

Pierrot encouraged and Lidelle almost commanded, seemingly not disgusted with how her friend acts.

“Wh-Wh…”

“I wanted to ask you for some martial arts lessons.”

Raffine opened her hair to peek at Pierrot’s mask to see if she’s serious. The mask’s on neutral, so the curtains closed again.

“I need to be work on my muscles a little, I feel I may’ve brought it up earlier at that restaurant we were? I feel martial arts will help.” Pierrot undid her sleeve showing. “It gets the job done, but I don’t know… I feel too much a Jill-of-All-Trades (like a Jack-of-All-Trades, but better or worse, depending who you ask). I do a lot of different things in here. I’m really starting to enjoy acrobatics a lot more, so I could use a li’l more finesse…”

“Looks fine to me.” Lidelle commented.

“Thanks, Lid. But I was talking to the shyster over there.”

“But am I not the shys- huh?” She scratched her head.

“Something wrong, Lid?”

“There is…  But not that I’m complaining.” The imp smiled, sipping her tea.

‘Wow, I didn’t make a monster out of her.’

“Wh-what did you d-do to me? Why am I in your house?” The girl on the right barely managed to bring it out.

‘She must not have a high opinion of Lid. Poor things.’

“What I did to you and why’re in my house?” The clown repeated it so the audience could hear it.

*Quick nod*

“I asked you to come over.”

“Then why am I here again?”

“Because I need to plan things out better, Lid.”

Out of nowhere, something went loose.

Sweet Lidelle had something green in front of her. “Of course…” She groaned. She turned to her couchmate hand gesturing her to hand something over. “‘Feenie can I borrow your powder compact and comb?”

“‘Feenie?” Pierrot chuckled. ‘I gotta remember that one too~’

The shy one didn’t like it, but she complied.

Then Lidelle _undid her buns_ and tried straightening her long hair looking in the mirror. “I’ll never get those lousy curls out.” She muttered.

The ringleader and the audience were surprised. Though the former had a hard time determining what got the latter most. The fact they that didn’t know, or those in shock that she actually did it.

‘Ah, vanity begins to set in… I take it back, I did create a monster… Just a lesser one.’

“…Puh-Please answer my questions…”

“Answer your questions you said?”

Raffine was annoyed Pierrot did this.

“Well.” Pierrot threw up her arms. “You got me. I did indeed something. Wanna see?” She prepared her fingers. “When I snap these your normal personality will return and you will realize where you are. Every time I snap after that you’ll switch again.”

*Snap*

They snapped out of it. Looking around them, remembering everything. “Eep!” Lidelle, mid combing, quickly redid her buns while hiding her face.

Raffine, on the other hand, forced her comb out of Lidelle’s hair (pulling a few out in the process, Lidelle yelped). “Gimme that!” Combing her hair back to normal. “Thanks for that…” Raffine grumbled.

“So what did you two think? How did it feel?”

“I refuse to speak…”

“Thanks _‘Feenie_. That’s what the public wants to hear…” Sil snarked.

Lidelle was struggling getting her words out again.

“Did you like it, Lid?”

‘Yes. But I don’t wanna be like that again. So embarrassing.’ Is what she got from the body language.

*Snap* “Well you at least one of enjoyed it.”

Raffine ruined her hair again.

“Now for fun: the next time I snap it I will no longer have a hypnotic control over you. But you will still have each other’s personality until you wake up the next morning. They’ll come home when you sleep.”

“Wh-Why?” Shy Raffine asked.

“Iunno. But I’ll give you two 50 extra credits. Meet me backstage if you want your cash.” *Snap* “Now back to your seats.”

* * *

“That was pretty good, Sil! Raffine is so cute. But why do you want to strip poor Liddy’s new confidence?”   
“I have many reasons, Am. But the real answer will suck the  _ magic _ out of the act.”   
“Get real… So if knew why you won’t do it. I won’t be able to get hypnotized?”   
“Yeah, pretty much… Which is why I’m not gonna do, entertainment only.”

Sil wanted to elaborate more. But she talked her mouth off. So screw it.

“What you want if you were hypnotized, Ammy?” Sig asked.

“Oh, good question… Uuuhh.” Amitie scratched the back of her neck. “I guess I would make Vibby a split personality.” Amitie was convinced this was a good idea. Sig agreed.

Pierrot spit her coffee against her mask. Regretting that her hidden talent was discovered in the first place.

“You want to kill yourself, Am?” The clown scolded her friend.

“Huh?”

“Vibitia is just you but murderous towards you. Why would you want (a dangerous, irrational version) of _yourself_ as a second personality?” This came from the heart, though if she was in that situation… She wouldn’t complain.

“Can’t I just imagine, Sil?” Ammy looked at her feet. Sig petting her shoulder.

“Sorry…” Pierrot mumbled halfhearted. In hindsight, she did find some sympathy for the copy. But Amitie’s safety was way more important.

“No, I’m sorry, you know better.”   
“You can nap on my couch too, Am.”   
“Yay!~”

*After the show, still backstage*

There Lidelle stood, buns undone. Chatting it up with Amitie and Sig.

“Aw, Liddy, I’m so proud of you. I mean it’s kinda outta your control but it took a lot of guts to do it the first place.”

“I like your horns. Are they real?”

The imp enjoyed all the nice things said about her. She let them touch her horns. Showing off her new aura, horns, straight ears, and award-winning smile. Though plenty of blush.

“Are you sure you won’t let her stay like this?” Amitie pleaded to Sil.

“It’s okay, Ammy.” Lidelle brushed off. “I’ll make the most of it.” *Wink*

The jester knew immediately her drift. “Thanks for understanding, Lid. You shouldn’t hide your true self.”

“You wear a mask, Miss Sil.”

It took a moment for her to realize what just happened.

“I instantly regret Vento not being here right now.”   
“I don’t.”   
*Annoyed grown* “See ya tomorrow, Lid?”   
“Oh, of course.”

“Can I sleepover, Liddy? I wanna get to know you like this before it’s over.” Amitie gushed.

“Of course, Ammy. See you at home~” Lidelle walked off with a purse full of Credits. Amitie went back to wrapping the place up.

“Ahem…” A deep, gentlemanly voice wanted attention. Everyone knew him, and if you didn’t it wouldn’t take you long to figure out who judging by the scared tall teen holding onto his arm for dear life.

“Hi, Mr. Fielding!” Amitie greeted the well dressed, rich, buff, boxer/novelist. Making the stoic man smile warmly.

“Hello there, Miss Amitie.” He walked up to Sil. His face became hard to read.

Sil looked the man’s face in front of her. He’s two heads taller. He stretched out his hands. “I’m Mr. Fielding.” He said calm enough.

She shook his hand. “Silvana PierROOOOOOT!” If he’d put more pressure on it she had to retire. It seemed like it was in jest. It wasn’t funny. But it did make wallflower Raffine crack a little smile.

“Sorry, it took a little while. My daughter insisted I collected her participation money for her. You perhaps went overboard. Not that I’m complaining. It’s adorable.”

“I agree! You’re so much cuter now!” Amitie squeaked.

“D-Daddyyyyy! Make her ch-change me b-back, p-pretty pleeeeaaase.” Raffine cried.

“Why? It’s only for the rest of the evening, it’s not every day you’re someone else. Didn’t you want a little extra allowance this week? The opportunity fell on your lap. The least you could do is suck it up and honour the agreement.” He spoke optimistically. Raffine held his arm tighter for several reasons. “She could’ve made you think you were a chicken, or glued your fingers together. That would’ve been unforgivable.”

“Here’s your money.” And Papa Fielding tucked it in Raffine’s pocket.

“You’re frankly real a sweet clown, Miss Pierrot. Now Raffine, what did I tell you about lying about people?”

Feeling a little sorry for the nerfed lady, who winced at the scolding. “She wasn’t, but I’m not the only guilty party here.”

“If you say so.”

“Daddy…”

“Oh! Don’t know which is cuter.” Amitie squeed, she’s overloaded. “The new Liddy or new Raffine!” Embarrassed, the latter buried her face in her father’s arm.

“My daughter of course. I missed you being this dependent on me.” And her face went deeper.

‘This was worth it. But the audience’s reaction was a bit lukewarm. And my friends won’t shut up about it. I’m slowly gonna phase this out. No matter how priceless this is…’

**_Next up: Raffling two prologue characters for filler…_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sil’s hypnotism is a remnant of when I thought the Dark Prince was hypnotized in Yon. No mind controls spells. Body control/possession only.
> 
> Hypnosis works mostly like in real life, I did take some liberties. It’s nothing overpowered. This subject fascinates my a lot. It’s also a bit of an atonement for my first fic, which shall remain unnamed.


	29. Chapter 24: Two Prologue Skits

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue: The Onions have a complaint.
> 
> Prologue: Silvana's Student Teacher Conference.
> 
> Main Story: Silvana discovered a new candy and dips it in curry.

**Prologue Skit 1:**

“On. On!”  
“Onion?”  
“On!” *Knock knock with club club*

It’s evening and two certain Onion Pixies were at Silvana’s doorstep. “Onion Pixie? Oniko? Good to see you two together. What brings you here?” Sil said in her pajamas.

“Onion.”

“Oh, sorry little guys. You’re a little late to see that show. A lot late. Two days late.”

“Onion. On…” The girl onion uttered her grievances.

“On, onion on, Onion. ON!”

“Hey! No need to get testy. You just somehow missed it.”

“On _ion_ !”

“Then let me _see_ your tickets.” Sil squatted in annoyance. She scanned the ticket over. “Yup these are from two days ago.”

“Oooooooon…” Oniko said in a way like some would say ‘phooey’.

“Oooooooooon!” Onion Pixie muttered like someone would say ‘you vile beast!’

“I’m sorry.” Sil said like someone would say ‘my head hurts, I wanna be in bed and not talk to you.’ “Read the date, it’s definitely two days ago.”

“On!? Onion onion, On-On-Onion.”

“Huh, repeat that?”

“On-On-Onion.”

“Ah, what day is it now?”

“On.”

“Onion.”

“Okay, It think there’s a language barrier here. I recommend you find an Onion to English translation book. Our numbers are different.”

“On?”

“On. Onion?”

“Iunno probably the Precise Library… I can give two free tickets. The next show’s two days from now.”

“On, onion.” The female jumped for joy. And her protector nodded in acceptance.

“Wow, no conflict. Niiiiiiice.” Sil basked in it.

“On.”

“On. On.” They waved goodbye. “Wait, Pixie, I need to ask you something.” Sil began whispering. “I need some advice on *whispers too soft* without coming across like a lovesick white knight like so many I know. I figured you’d kno-” *Offended thwack* “Ouch!”

**Prologue Skit 2:**

Sil opened Ms. Accord’s office. She was a little nervous. It was time for a Student Teacher conference.

“Ah, Miss Silvana. Have a seat. I’ll be done in a moment.” The Professor continued writing something, Popoi’s just chilling on the desk with a ball of yarn. The _Prince of Darkness_ , everybody.

Sil stared at the snarky cat play, she did admire her teacher for making that thing feel so alive, even when doing something else. What she doesn’t admire is him saying the things on her mind.

Accord finished. “Alright. Let’s begin, shall we.” Accord giggled. An annoying verbal tic that only Silvana found offsetting. But that’s probably of her giggly past. “Are you shivering?”

“Whut? Oh, ummmm… You tell me?” Sil rebutted. Comically shrugging.

Accord giggled again. “I may have said this before but it does me good seeing you actually being a clown now.”

“Before you came across like a wreck stuck with an unmeowanted job.”

“Hmhmm. Cranky too.”

“Gee… Thanks…” Sil lightly gritted her teeth. “That part isn’t gone. I’m just doing better.”

“That’s good to hear. I wanted to start about your attitude towards Raffine.” Her tone was neutral.

“Why? Sorry, dumb question. I can’t help myself, she just ticks me off.”

“We know, but do watch yourself. Everyone’s precious here.”

“Even if she deserves it, meow.”

“Hush. I’ll ask Raffine the same thing. Don’t think I don’t see that foot imprint on your stomach. Don’t antagonize each other, please? It may get too toxic if you go down this path.”

“I’ll do my best.”

“Oh. A good segway to talk about your grades if there ever was any.” Accord adjusted her glasses as she read the papers in front of her.

Sil winched a little. “Is it bad? Am I gonna pass? I thought I did alright…”

*Mischievous giggle* “You’ll pass.” The teacher assured, relieving her student of that worry. “You’ve gone from below average on English, Biology, History, Math especially, Geology, Topography, and such. To grades comparable to Raffine’s average.”

“It’s a wonder that you made it this fur with your job befure you impurroved.”

Sil frowned at the cat.

“Now now, Popoi. I’m sure she did her best, coming from a less educated world. Presumably of course.”

“Am I still here?” Silvana asked, looking around.

“I’m proud how far you’ve come, even if your Magical and Puyo grades have been stagnant.”

“Stagnant, but… Don’t I usually get tens on those?”

“Duh… That’s why they’re stagnant.” Popoi butted in. “And if I had to be honest, your performance in Gym class is always a real treat, nya.”

“Thanks, Popoi.”

“Shame you probably won’t be able to graduate…” Accord wasn’t happy to have dropped that bomb.

“WHAT!? B-But I’m doing so well! Why?” Sil protested.

“It’s your disorder. I fear that I’m not allowed to graduate you in your current state.”

Sil froze up.

“Y-You know?”   
“Everyone knows, Silvana. You don’t put much effort in hiding it.”   
“E-Everyone? That can’t be it? They kn-know I’m a-”   
“Suffering from PTSD? Yes.”   
“Huh?”   
“PTSD.”   
“Phew. What’s that?”   
“Stands for Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Look at the ceiling.”   
“Why?gyaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!”

Sil immediately ducked for it. A shivering mess. Tuning everything audible out.

*5 Minutes later…*

“…No Sig this not what it looks like. I’m the real one…”

“Looks like she’s awake.”

“Huh!? Not cool Prof!” Sil scowled.

“Don’t worry. Those Garbage Puyo weren’t real. I did it to prove my point. You shut yourself off when threatened with these. You know what PTSD means now?”

“I-If I say yes, I won’t get another demonstration?” She snarked.

“You have my sympathies, suffering it to something so fundamental…”

Sil’s beef got washed away, slumping over forward. Wanting to rest her forehead on the desk. “I know, I’m pathetic…”

“Oh, I wouldn’t go that far. Your Puyo matches go well despite your PTSD acting up from time to time. You have more wins than losses. I’d graduate you in a heartbeat if I was allowed to. Don’t feel bad about it, there’s nothing you could’ve done about it.”

‘Except it’s my fault…’

“That said. You’d be an exceptional sorceress, with or without a diploma. You already are.”

“I know.”

“I suggest you’d pick your fights more wisely, from now on. Wouldn’t want you to lose to someone you don’t trust.”

She gave it some thought. “Thanks, I will.” Sil didn’t feel as horrible as she did earlier.

“That's all I wanted to discuss. Have any questions?”

“Yeah, are the rumors true that this isn’t a _Parent_ Teacher conference because of Mr. Am’s Dad?”

**Chapter 24: Two Prologue Skits**

*Shlurp shlurp shlurp shlurp* “Maaaaan~ This is a good cinnamon stick.” *Shlurp shlurp, etc.* “I’ll have another.” And then Sil dipped it in curry and she was she was in bliss. Her life was complete.

**Next up: A Soul Stealing Doppelganger**


	30. Chapter 25: Silvana, meet Silvana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> There's another Silvana out there. And she's now in Primp.

Silvana was cornered in this maze of mirrors. There wasn’t much she could do, another look-a-like was out for her blood. Worn and stressed out from all the monsters and other look-a-likes. She did not know why they looked like her, but seeing them lose the life in her eyes only did wonders on her psyche. She’s gonna need lots of hugs.

Her latest aggressor came closer, another look-a-like, colored red this time. Giggling like mad, spells prepared, and a dishonest smile on her face.

Silvana took her last gulp, she hoped she would not die tonight. She found herself pressed against the mirror. And was she surprised when she fell in. “Huh?” She put her hand against the glass and it went straight through.

“Fire!” Her enemy casted, Silvana withdrew her hand.

The fireball bounced over the Doppelganger’s head. Surprising both of them. Silvana cracked a huge smirk. “Nehnana-NA-NAAAAA!” She gloated. *Immature raspberry* She took the time to take it easy.

“How did you do that?” The former aggressor asked. Knocking at the glass. Her reflection was going right through her prey. Going from unrestrained malice to looking as curious and innocent as a kitten.

“Iunno. And I don’t care.”  
“C’mon tell me!”  
“Nuh-uh.”  
“Please?”  
“No.”  
“Pretty please with sugar on top?”  
“Didn’t you wanna kill me?”  
“D-Did I?”

The doppelgänger’s feelings got hurt.

“You sure did! Did you kill all those look-a-likes of mine? The ones I didn’t kill?”  
“I think they’re mine, I saw them come out of a mirror…”  
“St-Still wanna kill me?”  
“Why would I do that?!”  
“You did kill those other yous.”  
“Oh, those? Because they started attacking me. I should be the only one. You can come out now.”  
“I’m staying here.”  
“Why?”  
“You just said you killed them, murderer.”

The doppelgänger did not like being called that.

“…I saw you kill some too…”  
“That doesn’t count!”  
“You’re not like them.”  
“Duh… I’m just here to find something cool, steal things. But I got attacked by monsters and lots of mes.”  
“Steal? Who are you?”  
“You first.”  
“I’m Arle, the real Arle.”  
“Silvana. I mean _____! I’m _____.”  
“Silvana, cute name.” “It’s _____.”  
“So you didn’t come out a mirror?”  
“Looks like I can go in them. But no. I’m from a few towns over.”  
“Oh gosh, I’m so sorry.”

The doppelganger felt her heart sink, she put her hands over her mouth.

“I didn’t mean to, I thought it felt funny going after you. You look just like me. I thought you’re just miscoloured like me.”  
“Well, I’m just here to steal things.”  
“But the tower’s closed, how’re you gonna got out?”  
“Not to me, it isn’t. So you’re the real one?”  
“Uh-huh. The others have no feelings. Nowhere I’m safe.”  
“Hmm… How much gold do you have?”

The doppelganger rummaged her pockets. _____ looked at it without leaving the mirror.

“I’ll kill four of your yous for that much.”  
“Really. You’ll really do it, Silvana?”  
“Yes. How will I know I won’t kill you on accident?”  
“Uh… What if I shout *Whisper whisper* when we see each other again?”  
“Okay, now… How will I know I won’t kill me anyways?”  
“Uh… Iunno, we fight?”  
“Deal!”

They shook hands.

Silvana went on to do some of the doppelgängers dirty work. But of course, she sidetracked for some loot.

She was never heard from again…

**Chapter 25: Silvana, meet Silvana**

*Cheery whistling* “Oh, another town ahead… Lessee, Primp Town, eh? Sounds peaceful.” The outsider rubbed her hands together. “Looks like a breather, but what do I care? I’m gonna have a blast!” She strolled off with a big smirk on her face.

She spotted a trio of strangers, she decided to have a little chat about the town.

“Yo!” She walked up to them. The warlock, the diviner and the hellhound turned around. The warlock, in particular, looked surprised.

“Do I know you? You look familiar.” The diviner goth commented.

“Nope. Hi, I’m Silvana, I’m new here.

The warlock looked confused again.

“I’m a world traveler, and I’m curious about Primp.”

Lemres put fingers on his chin. Trying to figure something out. “Any relation to the Silvana in Primp, perhaps? You have a similar figure to her.” That innocent comment got Feli to dagger.

“Oooo, there’s a Silvana in Primp already? Well, in that case, I wanna be surprised, I never met another Silvana before. Where does she live?”

“We’re on our way there to drop off Bal, she lives in a caravan by the circus, would you like to join us, Miss Silvana?”

“Nah, you shouldn’t hang out with _soul_ robbers.”

“What? _Soul_?”

“Robber?” Feli got on edge. Baldanders got in pre-pounce stance. Lemres both.

“Kekekekekeh.” She cackled, still acting somewhat friendly. “You heard me.” She whispered.

“Kuh!”  
“HEEEEEEE!!”  
*Hoooooooooooooowl!!!*

Silvana grinned, pleased with herself yet again. Leaving her victims unable to run after her. She couldn’t wait to see the havoc she’s gonna cause Primp Town. “KYAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAA!”

* * *

Meanwhile, Sil was chilling on the not-too-busy beach with her buddy Arms. Lying in on a lounger, in a parasol’s shade. Sipping juice and reading her book on how to circus. Occasionally practicing.

*Sip* She didn’t have any worry. She relaxed for a change.

“What’s that, Arms? You want to unbutton my shirt?”

*Monkey nod*

“Geez, I didn’t take you for the type. Only one okay?” Sil giggled a little.

*Monkey jump for joy* *Monkey paw wriggling*

She might be a bit bored out of her skull though, she shouldn’t have brought her buddy with her. She feared she’d lose him if she left him behind for a swim.

“Huh? You’d rather that I send you home so I can swim, instead of staring at the sea, distracting me for looking for new material?”

*Monkey says yes*

*Snuggle* *Kiss* “You’re such a sweety, Arms.” *Another hug for good measure* “See ya~” Sil teleported Arms and her important stuff home. *Defeated sigh* “I’m definitely still crazy.” She mumbled, smiling melancholy. She tightened her mask straps. “Oh, well. Ocean, here I come!”

* * *

“Hi there.”

“Arle? Is that y- AAAAAH!” Vento’s got his _soul_ stolen.

“That name does sound familiar, but no.”

* * *

“Freeeeeh!”  
“My daddy says, he wants his _soul_ back.”  
*Sniff* “Freh.”  
“And you stink, daddy said.”

“Just be happy don’t have one, kid. ‘Cya.” Silvana saluted, with a cheeky grin. Adam van Frankenstein’s got his _soul_ stolen. Alucard van Frankenstein did not.

* * *

“Uh… Wh-Who’re you?” Sig didn’t know what was in front of him. The face was equal parts Arle and Silvana. That should without saying, that comparison within the comparison. But to Sig’s credit, this doppelgänger wore clothes similar but not quite to Arle’s. And Sil’s facial expressions when she still was full on Doppel.

It didn’t seem to be a copy like Sil and Vib were. If she was, this one seemed to prefer Purple as her color. And wouldn’t announce herself the way she did if she was a doppelganger like Sil or was Sil or Arle.

“Silvana Puzlow.”

Sig was confused. Silvana? ‘Did I mishear things like usual?’ He thought in relation to the last name.

“Yoink.”

“Aaaaah!”

“How did you? Nevermind. Give that back.” Sig swiped his huge claw to get his _soul_ back but instead, he slammed it and S. Puzlow against a nearby tree. Bending it.

Sig gasped. With some difficulty, he got to her aid. “So sorry, you okay, Sil?” He tried to get her up, appalled he slapped a familiar face.

“Kekekekekeh. You’d have to do a whole lot more to hurt me. As if that’s possible” She floated herself back on her feet, showing no signs of being hurt. This baffled Sig.

“Thanks for caring, though. But don’t think I'm giving it baaa~aaaack.” S. Puzlow waved Sig’s _soul_ in front of his a face. Pulling on her eyelid down and sticking out her tongue. *Backhanded slap with _soul_ * She dashed off to her next victim. “Tell your friends!”

* * *

“Water’s so cold~.” Sil enjoyed herself.

…

“This is boring, maybe I should’ve let it slip that I was going to the beach. _Alone_. Five more minutes and I’m going home.”

* * *

Silvana racked up a lot of _souls_ , and she wasn’t even halfway done. Naturally, she gained a lot of haters.

“Ah, don’t even bother! Still am the greatest thief in the woooooorld! Actually, do bother! Makes it more fun!”

* * *

S. Pierrot was on her way home. But on her way, she noticed a lot of people looking angry at her. They seemed like they were in discomfort in general. ‘What’s up them?’

A little later she encountered Sig, in similar discomfort.

“Sig, you look a little…”

“Sil? Is that you?”

“Of course. Are you okay? Not really. I got my _soul_ stolen.”

Sil reacted immediately with a gasp and a hug. Staining Sig’s clothes with her wet hawaiian shirt.

“Are you alright, Sig? Still feel like yourself?”

“Yeah, it hurts a little. I’m not the only one.”

Sil looked at Sig pointing around them. “I see… Then please take it easy. Now tell me you who took all those souls so I can **stomp** him into the ground for you!”

“Um… I don’t think you’ll like this… First she said she was invisible, she didn’t get hurt when I hit her.”

“That’s in _vinci_ ble, silly.”

“She, uh, looked like-”

* * *

“Hi Arle, did you get a tan? Looks ne _EEEEEEEEEE_ !” Amitie got her _soul_ stolen.

* * *

“Silvana Puzlow?” Silvana Pierrot repeated standing in front of her home.

“I think so.” Sig replied.

“Well let me changed and I’ll go get everyone’s souls back.” Sil’s door was open. “Shoot! Did I leave it open?”

“KUMA!” No time to inspect that, Akuma came in flying in on Hohow Bird.

“What’s up, gramps?”

“What’s up? Someone sharing your name has put the town in disarray, Kuma!”

“No, not you two too?” Sil felt disgusted with this fiend.

“Ho No, we don’t have _souls_.” Hohow clarified.

“…Did you try to beat me to the punchline?”

“No Ho!”

“Enough rambling! This Puzlow woman is sitting on Primp Magic School. Shrugging off any attack.”

“Ho Ho! Mr. Akuma’s not kidding. She just keeps sitting there like it’s nothing.”

“Is she done stealing?”  
“Far from it. The all infamous _Soul_ Robber has done give everyone a chance to get their _souls_ back, ma, kuma!”   
“Uh… What does that mean?”   
“We don’t know, my informants told me this is unprecedented. She wants to meet you, kuma!”   
“And if she meets me… She’ll lets everyone’s souls go?”   
“I doubt she’ll keep her end. Be careful, Silvana. Don’t get your _soul_ stolen.”   
“If I have one, gramps.”   
“DON’T RIDICULOUS, KUMA KUMA, MA, KUMA!!”

The demon teddy yelled.

“Of course you have one.” Sig, smiled putting his big hand gently on her shoulder.

Sil smiled back. “Then I’d better not lose it.”

Hohow didn’t know what they were talking about.

“Carry me, Hohow!” Silvana raised her elbows.

“I’ll try, boss.” Hohow clutched her arms with his talons.

“I’ll catch up.”  
“Or rest on my bed. You don’t look so good.”   
“How abou-”   
“My couch? Shhhhhhuuuuuuuure.”

* * *

Puzlow was sitting on the roof. Elbows on her lap, cheeks in her palms. Smiling at the angry mob throwing garbage at her. *Thunk* “Kekekekeh. Nice try, four eye(s)! Whoop! Kee~. You do know what invincible means, right? I’ll give five more minutes to let me meet your Silvana!”

“I’m right here, thief!” Sil said semi-heroically, majestically swooping down a pudgy bird slightly less tall than her. “Loose!”

“Yes, boss! Put that villain in her place!”

Sil did a few somersaults with a few poses in between each flip.

*Applause*

S. Pierrot bowed down to the crowd and bowed down to her look-a-like as well. Who applauded as well. Actually impressed.

 

And what a look-a-like. Her face was just like hers, including the red eyes. Though the eyes were dull, no reflection in it.

Now focusing on her clothes and her haircut, it was uncannily just like what Pierrot was born in.

She also had a more tan skin color.

“Gotta say, I was not what I was expecting a clown in a Hawaiian shirt. I’m Silvana. Silvana Puzlow.” She smiled.

“Sil Pierrot… I’m here to take the souls back. So hand them over.”  
“C’mon, I wanna chat a little first, I never got to meet another Silvana before. Please sit.”   
“You’re not gonna steal mine?”   
“Kekekeh. Not yet… Anyway, depends if you’re BFF material.”   
“BFF?”   
“Best friend forever. I’m the best I know, you have my name so you must be the best too.”   
‘What kind of logic is that?’

The crowd were wondering why they were chatting. But they kept quiet to try to listen in.

“So why do you wear you the mask?”

“Don’t know. Hey folks, why do I wear the mask?!” Sil put her and hand over her ear.

*One loud crowd of different people retelling different stories*

“…So no one knows?”  
“Pretty much… Are you really invincible?”   
“Yup. Just try you worst spell.”   
“I’d love to, but I don’t want to level the school.”   
“You can do that?”

Puzlow was amazed at Pierrot’s backhanded boast. She didn’t reply back.

“So we’re sitting on a school, eh?”  
“Yeah. What of it?”   
“Dunno, never went to one. Mommy wanted me to become a thief. So I did. So I became the greatest.”   
“By stealing souls?”   
“You got it!”

She winked.

“Any idea how hard it is to take a _soul_ someone was still using it?”   
“No. Because people value them.”   
“Pffffft. They can live without, don’t kid yourself.”

Puzlow brushed off dismissively. “You should try it, it’s extra fun stealing from someone who knows they’re about to lose a _soul_.”

‘Monster…’ “I won’t, I’m not invincible.”

“Eh, I only get touched when I let them. I love their reactions. Earlier today, a blue-haired dope gave me a good giggle.”

‘I might just murder you.’

“Why’re you looking at me like that?” Puzlow said, keeping the same smile on her face.

“Oh, sorry. No offence, but I can only look at your face before I get irrationally angry.”

“Maybe you should raid a dungeon. That always relaxes me.”  
“Me too, but I think we’d better play Puyo Puyo.”   
“Puyo Puyo?”

Pierrot gave Puzlow a puzzled look.

“Don’t know what Puyo Puyo is?”

“I know about those slimy blobs.”

Pierrot smirked this time.

“Oh, it’s easy. Just match four Puyo of the same color faster than I can and you win.”  
“Oh, that sounds so much fun! I win, I take your _soul_ .”   
“If I have one…”   
“I thought you were a weirdo for your mask. But you’d be a super weirdo if you didn’t have them for me to steal.”   
“Whatever. And if I win you give everyone their soul back, right?”   
“Eh, sure.”

*Silvana Pierrot scored an 8-Chain and won, big surprise…*

*And the crowd goes wild!*

“Aw, no fair!” Puzlow climbed out of the rubble with no effort, throwing a tantrum.

“Now, give the people their souls back.”

“No way!” The newcomer pouted. Poofing in some _souls_ in her hands. “I made so many memories with these. Look! I got these off of the Dark Prince himself. He actually almost destroyed me for just having a face he didn’t like me having. This one’s from some loser calling himself Demon Serv-”

Pierrot stared at the things in her doppelgänger’s hands. “These are not souls… These are… shoe… **soles?** …”

“Yeah, what did you think I stole? I only take one per person. Everyone’s balance is uneven and their feet hurt. Kekkekeh! So funny and the perfect challenge!”

The clown was in disbelief. This girl was seriously stealing _soles_. She was worried over her town’s safety. And in reality, it was barely anything, the town and by extension the rest of this world are weenies. She felt her muscles tensing. “I wanna be angry, and I will.” Calmly stated. “I know a spell that dispels any invincibility!” Not-so-calmly she threatened with a bluff.

“Y-Y-You can’t!”

“She probably could!” Someone yelled.

“Thanks, Am!”

Puzlow gulped. “W-Well if you’re gonna take that away from me.” She pulled out a familiar face.

“ARMS! How di- You broke into my home!!”

“You’re weren’t there. Now Miss Monkey is mine.” She rubbed it with her cheek. Playing with it more like a child than Pierrot would.

“You let him go!”

Silvana Pierrot, from her shoulder bag, grabbed her former prison turned storage holder and caught Silvana Puzlow and Arms in it. She made O shapes with her hands to put over her eyes to imitate winking. Signaling to Hohow and/or Amitie, to open it in half-an-hour. Pierrot jumped in her metal case.

* * *

“Huh? Where am I?”

“In a realm where you can’t make people’s feet feel slight discomfort, Silvana. You’re stuck here until I find a way I can make you return all the soles.”

“You can’t make me!” Puzlow jumped into a big mirror Pierrot had lying around. She’s now on the other side, blowing raspberries.

Something triggered Pierrot’s memory. “Noooo…” It wasn’t a big no, more like a disbelieving no.

“What’s up now?”

The clown hesitated to confirm her suspicions, it did cut open an old wound. ‘Here I go…’ “ _Ajdan Elra._ ” She spoke as she picked Arms up. Dropped by her enemy.

Puzlow’s eyes widened.

“Gosh! Arle? Is that you? The one that let me live?”   
“Yes and no. Turns out I wasn’t the real one after all… (I’m not taking my mask off.)”   
“Eh, I figured as much from the beginning.”   
“I would say I wish we didn’t have to meet like this,  _ Warle _ . But-”   
“Please, Silvana.”   
“But-”   
“I don’t go by that anymore, I have nothing to fear. It’s Silvana.”   
“But…”   
“You must’ve stolen my name. Can’t blame you, it’s gr-”   
“BUT! I’m surprised to see you at all.”   
“Why?”   
“I thought I found you lying dead on the floor back in the tower…”

She said deadpan. Surprising herself how detached she felt from this conversation.

“Nah, I’m alive. I was just taking a nap. And what a nap! I felt better than ever. I don’t even need sleep or food anymore after that nap. Nothing hurts too.”

Pierrot winced. She had a guess to what was going on. But first a question: “Aren’t gonna take revenge on me and the one who killed you?”

“Why? Thanks to you and Arle I can’t be stopped. If anything, I’m forever in your debt.”

“So how ab-”

“Nope, soles are mine.”

“Can you even smell them? I can smell you through the mirror.” Pierrot waved the air away.

“Nope!”

“Mmmmmgh… She did kill you, Warle.”

“That’s what I thought too, but I was glad we’re wrong.” She stuck her tongue out.

Pierrot pondered. “I bet I can prove it you’re dead. And if I’m wrong I’ll let you go, won’t harm you, and you leave with everyones… *sigh* solessssss…”

“Okay.”

* * *

Akuma caught up to find a circle of people in front of the school. The people made way for Akuma. “Amitie, are both Silvanas in that box?” He observed.

“Uh-huh. We’re supposed to open it any moment now. Sil is teaching Silvana a lesson in there.”

“I pray you’re talking about ours.”

…5…4…3…2…1… And box opened. Bursting out light of it. Out of it came the ghost of a five-year-old. Wearing a similar hood to that of the ghost twins at the nearby cemetery, but with a light shade of purple. And like those ghosts, no legs just a wispy tail.

The clown just climbed out, clutching her monkey tight. Just in time to watch the fireworks. As little Miss Puzlow, whether she did it of her free will or it just happened on its own, all the soles magically flew back to rightful owners, from here in Primp, to all over the globe, to all the interdimensional victims. Blocking the sun for a few minutes, they’re so numerous.

After that was done, Silvana, the ghost, flew off crying.

“Thanks P, I can finally run again!”

“Freh.”  
“Thanks, my feet don’t hurt no more. My daddy says.”

“What just happened?”

“Who was that?”

Sil the clown however was showered with praise and questions. She just took the former.

“Make way, make way!” The mayor walked up to the clown. “Miss Pierrot. As mayor representing our town of Primp. I thank you wholeheartedly.”

“Eh heh, it was nothing Mayor von Frankenstein.”   
“What happened in there?”   
“Pure guesswork. You see, turns out I actually knew her.”   
“Are you two family?”   
“NO! I met her one day, found her dead later. We were five.” 

*Negative/sympathetic crowd reaction*

“I’m not scarred. Long story short, I made her feel her heartbeat. And she turned into a ghost. Which explains why she was invincible. I don’t get how she was physically my age though…”

“She was a ghost since she was five in that case.” Akuma spoke. “It’s documented that if a ghost doesn’t realize they've died, they continue to live on in physical form. Taking whatever form they think they are. Ghosts in themselves are rare! They usually turn to ghosts when they see their bodies. There’s never any worry of that normally happening, usually, they don’t remember anything, kuma!”

“Okay… Thanks, Akuma.” Sil replied.

“You deserve a reward, Pierrot. Something magnificent. A reminder that you saved everyone from sore feet. Perhaps a statue, so when tourists come they know who their unsung heroine is.”

“Aw, Mr. Mayor. You shouldn’t.” Silvana played coy.

“I shouldn't? Alright if you say so. Good day!” The mayor went off, as did most Primpers.

Sil cursed, she wanted to say she just didn’t want a statue. “Whyyy?” Amitie put her on her friend’s shoulder.

* * *

Grouchy Silvana finally got home. Putting her mask on her coat rack. She let out a few groans, threw Arms on an empty couch, jumping to join her almost stolen buddy. Being really affectionate towards him.

“Welco-”

“GEEZ SIG! F-Forgot you were here.” Sil jumped looking at the other couch.

*Monkey wave*

*Sig wave*

“Stop sneaking up on me like that.”

“I got my sole back. What happened to the other Sil?”

“Gone.” Sil threw her couch pillow at the demon boy’s face. He didn’t react. “That’s for making me think you were gonna die again!”

“Huh?”

“I thought you lost your soul! S! O! U! L! SOUL!”

“Oh, sorry…”

“Whatever, what’s done is done. I threw a pillow at your face. I’m okay now. You’re okay now. Everyone’s okay now.”

…

“I got my name from her, even I didn’t remember it.”

“That explains it. Is she like you? Couldn’t figure that one out.”

“No, she’s just a girl that inexplicably looked like me. Just a little guilty of what she has become to do such things…”

…  

“I suggest you sleepover, Sig. The air’s a little polluted with the nauseous smell of feet stink.”

“‘Kay.” He smiled.

“Sneak preview of my new act, a board game or cards?”

**Next up: Another two raffles, manually picked this time. With the fan favorite: ___ ________ ___! Made to serve as a prologue for the chapter** **_after_ ** **that.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you liked stupid… 
> 
> Inspired by a chat I once had with JelliPuddi. Where I mentioned that Sil’s one of the generic Doppelgangers. And not Warle. That surprised her. And while I had no plans of including Warle, I brainstormed this idea shortly afterwards. That was a while ago.
> 
> It wouldn’t make sense that recently created Doppelganger (as in one in this continuity) would go by Warle. That’s why she’s an actual Doppelgänger. Just a normal look-a-like. I basically applied what Poison Ringo (whom I considered including somewhere) is to Ringo. Might as well retcon in why Silvana would know the name Silvana. Because that kinda bugged me, not gonna lie.
> 
> It is a different take on Warle. As you may have noticed, I do cherry pick what is canon from Madou I in this fic. Fudoushi and Mamono being both the bosses at the end. Hope you guys don’t mind.
> 
> For the first time ever I looked up Madou Monogatari footage up, specifically the Mega Drive version of I. And it looks so fun! I love the mirror maze. It looks so immersive, some good catchy tunes too, none of that atmosphere/orchestrated stuff that bores me after a while. It just looks like a fun video game. One in its purest form. Mind you, I’m super jaded, I have trouble looking at ANYTHING and admit to myself: You know, I wanna play this.
> 
> So how did Silvana feel her lack of heartbeat, if she can’t feel anything? I’m sure there a good explanation.


	31. Prologue of Chapter 26 (Sorry Amitie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The set up for Chapter 26

**Prologue of Chapter 26 (Sorry Amitie)**

Sil remembered the market is a thing again. Time to get some special spices for her curry, basic groceries, non-basic groceries and invest a little in novelty items for herself and for props in the circus.

She’s surprised how little familiar faces she encountered this time. Oh. Spoke too soon. There was a pretty blonde woman that looked like she grabbed the most boring choices she saw in her closet. She was having an argument with a seller.

“Can’t you *yawn* just *yawn, continued* lemme have it?” The woman was clearly tired.

“Aye, sorry lass. Ye jest, ‘appen to ‘ave 5 Credits short.”

‘A lot of weird accents present on the market.’

“Just let me have it, *still yawning*. I really need it, and I’ll be magnetically attracted to my couch if get some *plus one yawn* more cash.”

“Sorry.”

“Hi, Mrs. Am’s Mom.”

“Aaaaaaaaaawwwwwhh.” The woman yawned while smiling.

“Sil, been a long Wh*elongated yawn*ile.”

Sil smiled too.

“Hey, mister.” The clown addressed the merchant. “How much?”

“Yo*Twenty second long yawn*u’d help me pay for me?” Mrs. Amitie’s Mom was taken back by the clown’s generosity.

“No.”   
“You tease…”   
“I’m paying for you.”   
“What! You’d do that?”   
“Eh, It’s nothing.”

Sil opened her purse. “Just taking advantage of my entertainment monopoly while I still can.”

“255 Credits.”

“Here.” Sil handed over 260. “Keep the change.”

The merchant, pleased ever smelling the money handed over the mother’s tennis racket and her money.

“Tha*tried to curb yawn, but failed*nk you, so much~. It’s so nice to finally have a professional one. Ho*Y. A. W. N. YAWN!~*w can I repay you?” Sil thought long and hard about it. “Nothing that’s feasible to get… These bags look heavy, want help? Got nothing better to do.”

“Which bags?” Mrs. Rose smirked.

“Huh.”

“Come on, don’t tell me you didn’t get that?”

“No…”

“I’m talking about these bags.” She fluttered her eyes to point attention to bags underneath.

“Oooooh! My, uh, my mask’s a little crooked.” She lied, readjusting it. Ignoring the third option she just thought of, for the sake of good taste. “Want my help with the other bags?”

“But you have heavy bags too.”

Sil feigned shock in response. “You have X-Ray vision?”

Mrs. Rose liked how she turned it around on her.

“Shut up. You know what I mean *Been a while since the last yawn*.”   
“Yes, Mrs. Am’s Mom.”   
“What did I tell you to call me, missy?”   
“Sorry, Melody.”   
“Can you even carry it while carrying your own?”   
“It’s no sweat.”

One spell later and Sil’s bags were gone.

“What did you do?”

“I sent them home.”

“Can you sent mine home?”

“Sure, if you want to pick them up at my caravan on the other side of town. It’s a ‘Go home’ spell.” Sil took a bag of off Mrs. Rose.

“Sounds nifty. Can y*yawn town*ou teach me?”

“Ooo. It’s high-level spell.” Sil winched for the tired senior.

“Pffft. Nice one, Sil. Can you teach me?”   
“I wasn’t joking, Mel.”   
“What? But that’s such a simple concept for a spell?”   
“How many people have you seen use it?”   
“Um… Only one, that I’m sure of. And… Fiddlesticks! Please tell me…”   
“No.”   
“Meanie.”   
“Critic.”

They joked.

“I envy your magical ability. Mine’s below average…”

‘You shouldn’t, I shouldn't have this much…’ “How bad is it?”

“Oh, don’t worry, I can cast them. They’re just not long lasting or effective… At all. Lemme show you.” *Yawny ahem*

“BAYOEEEEEEEEN!” Like daughter, like mother, (like Arle, like Silvana,) in the way she cast it.

Sil wasn’t impressed. Sucking air through her teeth.

“Oh, how honest do you want me to be, Mel?”   
“Brutally.”   
“Lackluster, I’m distracted a woman your age did it, not because you casted it. The most impressive part of that Bayoen is that you didn’t yawn through it.”   
“See? I’m not that magically gifted. My husband isn’t much better… Don’t tell anyone but I envy him because he isn’t that bothered by it.”   
“Must’ve been nice to have a daughter that was more magically gifted.”

Sil tried changing the subject to something to be more happy.

Suddenly Melody looked so nostalgic. “We’re so proud when she casted her first spell. Proud and jealous. Proud, jealous and just a li’l scared at first.” She didn’t change her nostalgic tone.

‘Amitie… You’re so lucky…’

"Say, this conversation is keeping me awake. I lost some sleep I pulled an all-nighter. Mind staying for a little bit?" *Yawny wink*

“Of course, but only if I get a sneak peak at *dang it, I caught the yawns* your novel.”

“No promises~.”

* * *

‘This was a big mistake…’ Sil mused.

There’s no telling when his aura will take toll on her physical and mental state. The comfort of Arms’ huggability, a shower, and a good night’s sleep could do only so much. Her nightmares had often taken the shape of this beast. What didn’t help is that he was reading the tome of Jr.’s agony. She had her hat pulled over her eyes.

It made Sil laugh, feel confused and pity her friend for having the dark lord of uncomfortability as her father. Sitting next to him on his multiple person throne!

“…and thanks Raffine’s wardrobe malfunction accident is when Ammy discovered she was bi.”

“DAD!” Amitie muffled through her hat’s fabric.

“Be careful, wouldn’t want to tear the elastics, Kiddo.”

Sil averted her eyes from the photo album and the awkward picture of Amitie lying on top and Raffine in mid-slap.

“Raffine hated Ammy’s guts for months afterwards. So, how’s your love life, Pierrot?”

*Choke on tea after avoiding spitting it out* “Wh-*cough* where did that *couch* from?”

“Just curious, you’re just above her age, you got to have someone, right?”

“No offence, Mr. Amitie’s Dad. But that’s none of your business.” Sil blushed.

‘Melody… Stop napping behind that typewriter.’  
‘Save me, mommy!’

Mr. Amitie’s Dad was jumping all over the place in the book. There’s no chronological progression at all.

“Oh Ho! This is a good one.”

“A copy of Am’s birth certificate? Am Jr.” Sil scratched her head. “Why’s _that_ part crossed out?” Sil didn’t point at her friend’s name here.

“What part?” Amitie asked while peeking.

“Well. Uh. You see…” For once the source of all embarrassment was embarrassed, he seemed a bit reluctant to tell, this was gonna be a force to be reckoned with. “The doctors, Melody and me were somehow under the impression you were a boy, kiddo.”

“Whaaaaa?”

“That’s why we named you Amitie. Boy, lemme tell you how awkward your mother felt at the baby shower. I had apologize for months.” Mr. Amitie Dad’s turn to feel nostalgic.

“Oh, come on…” And Amitie played ostrich in her hat again.

‘At least I can see the family resemblance.’ Sil’s comment on the parts she understood. After she was done praying for Amitie that is.

“This photo of Amitie and Melody hugging I made when we were going through our divorce.” He said like it was nothing. Amitie tightened.

“What’s a divorce?”

“It’s when a married couple split up, Pierrot.” Mr. Amitie’s Dad explained casually, not really smiling about it. Though everyone conscious was surprised she didn’t know that word meant.

Sil wouldn’t know what to think about it, what must’ve Amitie gone through? Seeing her suffer this much already, she decided to ask her a different time.

“Good to see you two are married again.”

“Oh no, we’re still divorced, it’s just Mr. Rose and Ms. Nadja.”

‘Nadja?’

“And of course li’l Miss Rose here.” The father ruffled his daughter’s hair roughly through her hat with a loving grin.

“Please stop…”

… 

“Why did you get back together with Mommy, Dad?”

“Oh, did we never tell you, Kiddo?”

“No. Guess I was just happy you two got back together to notice~.” Amitie hugged her father.

“Just like your mother, Kiddo. And honestly, we don’t remember why we were divorced. Though I blame myself.”

Sil just stared. Keeping the question she had at the back of her mind.

“Why’re firefighters at your house in this picture?”

“Sil! No!”

“That’s when Kiddo set fire to the toolshed with an ice spell. She was featured in several magazines afterwards.”

“Mmmmmmmmmmmmmmm.”

“I’m sorry I asked.” Sil glanced aside.

“Oh, it’s no problem, look here’s a page.”

“MMMMMMMMM!”

“Uh… What about this picture? The one where… Am’s… really… really… down?…” ‘I shouldn’t have gone to the market today… Sorry, Am. This hurts me as much as it does you!’

“Oh, that was when we discovered she had autism. You were bummed out for a week weren’t you, Kid… do?” They didn’t know how she escaped, but they did hear her room door slam upstairs.

“Oh, dear. Did I go too far, Pierrot?”

Sil gave a quick nod.

“We told her to let me know when I go too far…” The father lamented. Looking at his resting wife, and then at Sil.

“I’ll go get her.” *Knock knock knock* “Am? It’s Sil. Can I come in?” No answer. Sil pushed the door, the door pushed back.

“I’m coming in.”   
“No, you won’t!”   
“I’m already in.”   
“No, you’re not!”   
“Behind you. Boo!”   
“Eeee!”

Amitie pressed herself against the door, making escape impossible.

“Look, Am. I don’t know what autism is, but it can’t be that bad.”   
“It isn’t, I figured that one out when the Professor let it slip most of the class is autistic.”   
“So tell me why you’re upset? Is it the obvious? I tried changing to the subject several times.”   
“You did?”   
“Yeah, and believe me. I feel embarrassed for you too. I’ll find a way to make it up.”   
“Nah, I’ll stomach it, this time I’ll pick the pictures. Let’s go back down~.”   
‘That was stupid easy… I expected a bit more from you, Am.’

That was one of the worst things she had to ever endure even after Amitie took the helm of the picture book…

“The reason for the blanket’s so I could imitate a sorceress’ mantle!~”

…

…Yet, pondering on it on her way home…

…

…

Silvana envied the whole ordeal.

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to TheBlackKid for letting me use his name for Ammy’s mom. I see it a trade. I let him use my headcanon first name for Ms. Accord. I bet he didn’t expect it to appear in this story, and he started having suspicions at the words: “Mrs. Amitie’s Mom.”
> 
> I adapted her personality and interests as well. I feel like there’s enough contrast between these two.
> 
> Based on several families of friends I had, whether they actually were autistic or not. Except I’m not as good as a friend to them. But that’s mostly because I didn’t know how to handle their situation. I remember this one situation where a friend thought his parents were embarrassing him in front of me, when in reality I was really nonplussed by the whole, having casual chats his family. He ran to his room crying, making the situation worse for himself. Whether I did something about it, or he accepted my words I don’t remember. Probably not, since I don’t remember his name or face. I probably wasn’t the bestest friend in that situation.
> 
> Just noticed Mr. Amitie’s Dad’s acronym is MAD. 
> 
> Imagine this: New Puyo game, you fight the new male adult character: Amitie Sr.. I hope you figured that out before I just pointed that out. I’ve been holding that in for months.
> 
> I swear this isn’t an Ami/Sil romance.
> 
> Also no more talks about autism in this fic. Neither is talk of someone’s sexual orientation using the proper term. They are solely used so MAD can embarrass his daughter.


	32. Chapter 26: Incurable(?)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silvana stumbles about asking people about family.

“We should ban popcorn. Oh, ice cream, so that’s what that kid was crying about… Just eat it!” Pierrot grumbled, sweeping the floors, cleaning the benches, and the _only_ one left to clean up today! Fun…

The tent was empty, safe for Pierrot and this black haired adult with and two unusual red eyes and a clipboard. Writing things down with a very inquisitive, if goofy look on his face.

“Hey, mister. Show’s over.”

“I know.” *Scribbles*

Pierrot puffed out air, resuming cleaning.

A few minutes later the adult walked up to the tent’s owner.

“Miss Pierrot, I assume?”

“Did you not just watch the show?” She sighed, shaking this stranger’s hand.

“Ha, that was funnier than the comedy act half the bird did. My nephew likes you a lot. I’m Mr. Needlemouse. And I’m her-”

*Snnnnoooooooooooooort* “Hahahahahaaaaaaaah! Hahahaha, Needlemouse? Pfffffffffffffffffft!”

The man crossed his arms, so annoyed he dropped his professional behaviour, clearly not the first time he dealt with this. Will he ever learn not to start with that? “Look, I didn’t get choose my last name… I blame great-great-etc.-gramps for that.”

“I’m dying, aaaahahahafufufu!”

“You done?”

“Yeah? Just use your first name, and I should be okay. *Suppressed snort*”

“I’m Stan.”

‘Stan? That’s an uncommon name. Any connection, I wonder?’

“Dr. Mayor von Frankenstein has sent me for inspection. To see if your equipment is up to modern standards.”

“What? And he didn’t lemme know in advance?”

“To be fair, he is getting old.” Stan playfully poked fun at his employer.

It’d be a bad idea not to go along for Pierrot. The nice mayor did give her Primp citizenship with little effort and little questions about her background. In return, she just needs to host a few public events when requested.

* * *

“Okay, to sum up. Everything is in order asides from one of the trapeze ropes, an unclean floor, and benches. I’m afraid I’d have to disqualify you on the last ones alone.” He couldn’t keep a straight face.

“That joke’s lame. Are friends with Mr. Amitie’s Dad?”

Stan snapped his fingers and pointed at the clown. “You’re good. And, uuuh, somebody has to.” He shrugged. “His aura is creepier than mine. And I’m part demon.”

“…Huh.”  
“Nice to meet you, I’m Sig’s uncle by the way.”  
“You don’t look like a demon. And does this mean Sig’s literally a demon?”  
“What did you think his arm is?”  
“Weird? I’ve seen a lot of weird things.”  
“Pfffft. I’m just happy he doesn’t take after his mom much more than that, physically. So glad Primp doesn’t seem to care.”  
“Was his mom more?…”  
“Let’s just say that I had all the luck out of the genepool our generation.”

Stan pointed at his eyes to the side on the ground. “Sis had it the worst…” The man’s voice betrayed some even more somber implications. “Anyway, what were we talking about?”

“The inspections or Sig?”

“Hmmm… I can’t stay and chat much more, I have the cook for the boy. I’m certain you’ll pass. Just continue sweeping and look into that trapeze. Sig would be very upset if you were on the end of that accident.”

“I know he can emote.”

“Good, but probably a bit more then both of you realize. Before I make a fool of myself. You’re Silvana right?”

“Yup.”

“Goooood.” He sounded relieved. “He _helpfully_ doesn’t give me enough context when he talks about his day. I had no clue Pierrot was you until I looked at Sig as we watched the show. Anyway… When he talks, _and_ he doesn't talk about the bugs he befriended. He talks about his friends. Amitie, Arle, Silvana and the Prince of the friggin’ Ocean come to mind. He cares.”

“I didn’t need the confirmation, but thanks anyway, Stan.”

“No problem. All I’m trying to say is you have my permission to date my nephew.”

Sil’s face flushed, subconsciously showing it through her body language.

“When you two are ready of course… Heh heh.” He smirked.

“D-Did you have to p-put it that bluntly?”

“I don’t know, possible _niece-in-law_.”

‘Are all parental figures in this town like this? Or is it just Mr. Am’s Dad and Stan?’

**Chapter 26: Incurable(?)**

Silvana was bummed… She thought a change of scenery for her practice would do her some good. She thought about the park, where she could show off a little.

But if anything, it made it worse. She didn’t get any practice in, she found herself staring at the people at the park. Slumping forward on a picnic table. At least she could pinpoint some of what’s wrong.

She saw various kids playing, parents on benches. Chatting it up. In fact, that might be Melody and Mr. Amitie’s Dad.

The Frankenstein creatures were playing in the sandpit. The ghost twins were having fun with their new ghost sister (in spirit). Onions taking each other out. There a was an angry woman yelling at a crying baby carriage to shut up. ‘Yeah, that’s gonna work…’

“Good morning, Miss Silly.”

Sil turned her head a little to see Lidelle in a good mood.

“Please keep it at Sil.”  
“Eee, sorry. Are you okay?”  
“You tell me… Do I look okay?”  
“You look desperate for some company… Mind if I join you for a little?”  
“Sure… I got somethings I wanted to ask you anyway.”  
“About what?”

The imp climbed on the table’s bench, scooting next to her classmate.

“About family… Do you have any?”

Lidelle flinched a little.

“Sorry, Lid. Touchy subject?”  
“Um… Kinda? D-Don’t know anything about my biological family, aside from their last name… I’m an… o-orphan.”  
“…Me too…”  
“Is that why you live alone at your age too, Miss Sil?”

This raised an eyebrow? “You live alone? Aren’t you a bit young?”

“O-o-oh. Sh-Shouldn’t have…” The shy girl hid her face. “Puh-Puh-Please don’t tell anyone, I-I’m actually eighteen, pretty please…”

“Okaaaaaay?” Sil replied in disbelief.

“Y-You don’t m-mind?”

“I don’t believe you. And if I did I wouldn’t care about your age.”

“Oh.” Lidelle rolled with it, looking young has benefits. “Not to say I didn’t have family… I’ve heard tales of worse orphanages, I-I was never adopted… I did find a big sis and big bro. And does Vento count?”

“Only if you want him to count, it’s not my place to decide that.”

“And of course Miss Ammy was almost like a big sister.”

“You lived with Am for a while, didn’t you? Mr. Am’s Dad told me as such every I saw you in the picture book.”

Lidelle gasped. “O-O-Oh, you poor thing! How much did Mr. Ammy make you sit through?”

“Enough to question my place in the world…”

“I’ve been there…”

“Good morning~, kiddies.”  
“Meow.”

“Good morning, teacher.” Lidelle greeted. “Uh, can you help Miss Sil, please? She’s in a rut.”

“Hmph.”

Accord glanced at her student. “Alright.” She sat on the table. “What’s seems to be troubling you?”

“…” Sil turned her head not wanting to answer. Fearing she’d confess too much. “Mmm. Can I ask a question instead?”

“You can ask me anything if it makes you feel any better.” Accord chuckled.

“I’m not asking you, Prof. I want it straight from Popoi.”

“Nyaa?”

Accord did not expect that.

“Speak your mind, like you always do.” Sil sighed.

“Almewight, but it’s your fault if you call in sick tomorrow.”

“Which I’ll allow this time, with a little homework of course. This could get damaging. Don’t be too harsh, Popoi.” Accord tapped he wand on the cat puppet.

“Why do nya expect the worst from me? Ask away.”

“You’d think anyone would miss me?”

“Sil!…”

“Ugh.”

Lidelle grabbed Sil’s arm, the clown shook in response. Looking into her eye holes. “Don’t say such things.”

Sil didn’t know why, but the way she said it sounded hypocritical. “I’m not talking about you.” ‘I am, but I can’t let them catch on.’

“People will meowss you. We saw last night’s show. The circus would be missing something if you were gone.”

Silvana had another spell of disbelief. “What have done to Popoi?” She asked her teacher petting her puppet.

“You were great last night, I enjoyed it.”

“That was Amitie in my suit.”

“Oh.” Accord simply replied.

“Um… Sil? You’re-”

“No, Lid. You shouldn’t know that.” The jester flatly replied.

“Meep. That’s right. Sorry, I-I Ummuh. Spied backstage?…”

“No harm done, just don’t do it again.”

Silvana finally articulated her dilemma.

“My point is… I feel like I don’t fit in… I have this feeling everyone can turn on me overnight! Even the ones closest to me.” She dug her head deeper.

“That can’t possibly true.”

“It isn’t.”

“Your meowsk isn’t doing you any favors.”

“On stage all people see is the mask. No comment, Popoi! If everyone wants me gone because reasons, they can have me so easily replaced. I can be replaced in my own circus!” You may have noticed Sil was a bit upset. The others have noticed it for some while.

“You’re being hissterical.”

“I wouldn’t leave sulking like that. And I’m sure the crew wouldn’t betray you. I know Vento wouldn’t leave you.”

“Heh, if that came out of his mouth it would sound like a threat.” Sil wryly smirked. Lidelle giggled a little. “I hope you’re right, Lid…”

“Feeling better?”

“Not sure, Prof.. May I have another question? Directed at you this time.”

“You can ask me anything.”

“I doubt that. You’ll probably won’t gimme an answer, but is your family life like?”

“That’s a rather personal question… But I see what’s troubling you now.”

“Purrhaps you could take off your mask for once and find a date, and get a boyfriend. That’s what people Accord’s age did in her youth.” Accord blushed at Popoi’s words.

“Really?”

“Yet you’re _Ms._ Accord? I think you’re telling me a confused moral, Prof.”

Unbeknownst to everyone, while Accord kept smiling like usual, she didn’t take comment positively. “Oh! How forgetful of me, you can’t take tomorrow off. I should’ve informed you yesterday for a surprise exam tomorrow. Ta-da~” Accord walked off.

‘Thanks for nothing, Prof.’

“So what’re you gonna do? I could ask Vento to organize a talk between the crew.”

“Thanks, Lid. But no thanks… I don’t need an awkward talk.”

“Y-You could talk to some fami- Oh, nevermind. S-Sorry…”

“Pffffff. Seeya later. I’m gonna go to the library, and maybe read up on what on what I’m feeling. Or to find something to cheer me up. Whatever comes first. Borrowing another book from gram-”

Sil had a moment of realization.

“Oh, how could I forget?!” She slammed her fist against her head once. And besides the self inflicting pain. She was hope she could get out of this rut.

* * *

On her way to the Precise Library, Sil found herself hugging Arms tight, quenching her sad mood a little. Not as much as he usually did. But she still squeezed some love out of him.

“Hmm. Suppose we’re sorta family, right?”  
*Monkey thinking*  
“Don’t play coy with me~. Gimme a straight answer.”  
*Happy monkey nod*  
“Aw…” *Doppelganger hug* “So happy you see me like that, Army. I wish I could say the same.”  
*Monkey spit take*  
“I’m sorry, but you’re a stuffed animal. Besides I don’t always wanna be seen with you.”  
*Monkey “Hmph” turn around*  
“Of course I love you. You know how you make me feel. It’s just I want someone real.”  
*Inquisitive monkey*

Silvana sighed, he brought up a good point.  “I know gramps’ made out of the same stuff as you. But you know what I meeeeaaaaan~”

She lifted her mask a little to kiss him on the cheek. “I know you do your best. I’m always grateful for that. You’re more like a part of me. Like that part of me when I subconsciously dreamt up a second more reasonable me that knocked me down a peg and then comforted me. Just a little before we met.”

Arms tilted his head as if to say ‘are you ill?’

Sil gave him one more hug with a big goofy smile. “Eh, don’t you worry your li’l head about it. You’re super important to me, don’t think it any other way, ‘kay?”

*Reassured monkey nod*

“Good. Now back into the bag with you. Haha.”

…

“Why did that silly exchange make me cry?” Sil’s voice cracked a little as she still smiled.

* * *

“Omigosh, you’re okay!”

Sil got ambushed from behind. Arms (as in the appendages) wrapped her own. Unable to move. “Hi, Am.” She greeted with a semi-pleased tone. “Can you lemme go?” She shook her indicating what she wants. “I have a heavy gig in a few days.”

“Oh, heh, sorry…”  
“Neh, it’s alright.”  
“Looks like you’re okay again from your dad’s final blow.”  
“Yup~. And you’re… eeeeeeh. Your mask’s on blank again.”  
“And it will stay this way until I feel better.”  
“Well, what are you feeling?”  
“…A lack of family…”

Amitie was taken aback by Sil’s bleak and weighty confession.

“Any idea how jealous Mel made me by trapping me in your dad’s fun sucking embrace?”

“Eh… I was too embarrassed to think straight, sorry.”

“Nothing we could’ve done about it. Mel needed her sleep… I’d share some embarrassing things if I had any. But I don’t, just things that’d get me jailed. Or worse.” Sil’s muscles tightened a little by just thinking about it.

“Gee, Sil. I can’t imagine what my life would be like without mommy and dad… I don’t think I should be asking this. But what’s Arle’s family like?”

Silvana exhaled all the air out of her lungs. Lazily glancing at Amitie’s shamefaced grin. “Don’t know at this point… Haven’t seen them in years. Mommy’s probably still alive not sure about Grams… But those aren’t my real **_family_ **.” Her voice got rather venomous and pretty frustrated.

“My _real_ **_family_ ** are a Zombie Wizard, Bird(?) Demon(?) Wizard(?) thingy, the mirror, and the EVIL clam made the pearl whose energy made me!” Amitie cover Sil’s mouth. Realizing what she just screamed, Sil looked around her with shifty eyes and a shifty stance. Both relieved no one’s around.

“Sorry, shouldn’t have asked. This stuff’s too real. If we met when we were kids I’m sure my parents would gladly adopt you.”

“Eeeeh. Not sure how to think ‘bout that… I doubt I’d be reasonable. Thanks for that thought experiment though.” A thought on her back burner got itself back on track! “Um…Am?”

“Y-Yeah?”

“Mel’s maiden name is Nadja, right?”

“I think so, yeah. Why’dya ask?”

“I know someone else with that last name.”

“Oh, really? Who?” This tickled Amitie’s curiosity. She wanted to know who.

Sil made a mistake. “I-I shouldn’t.”

“C’moooon. I’m not stopping till you tell me~.”

“…It’s Arle.” Sil did not beat around the bush.

“Get real.”

The clown will never get used to that response. “Are you serious?”

Sil gave a nod to the surprised Amitie.

“And since you’re… And Bayoen runs in the family… Ooooh~ W. I. C. K. E. D.~. That must mean we’re like long-lost cousins separated by time and space? You do have family, cous. Welcome!~”

“Stop hugging need my arms.”

“Sorry, cous.”

“Don’t call me that… It’s probably a coincidence unless one of our moms came from each other’s world.”

“C’mon don’t be like that. You said wanted family.”

“True, but even if you two were cousins, I’m just a copy of her… You shouldn’t even consider me.” If I had a penny every time I made Sil choke up.

“Sil…” Amitie reacted straight-faced. “Can you please stop using that excuse? Both Me and Sig believe so. I can be your cousin if you want, you belong. Self-pitying will get you nowhere. Just don’t think about it, cous.”

“I CAN’T CONTROL HOW I FEEL, AM!” Silvana bursted, Amitie recoiled.

“Sorry, was I tactless again?”

The clown held her breath to calm down. “Yes. But I don’t blame you this time. My issues are unique… My… dreamcatcher fell to the ground…” Sil shivered recalling the nightmare.

“Ah.”  Amitie kept her mouth shut. Not wanting to tred on a mine. “Sorry to hear that, cous.”

“Don’t call me that.” Sil coldly replied.

“Why not? You said you wanted a family…”

“I go by the name _Pierrot_ , Not _Nadja_ or _Rose_. Anyone with half-a-brain would catch on that it doesn’t make sense.”

“Uh… Ffffffiddlesticks, you’re right… But that shouldn’t matter, right? Ribbitie’s my bro, you can be my cous.”

“I had enough, my head hurts a little… I’m flattered you consider me part of your family, but I’m not. Best if you forget about it. It’s for my own good if we keep this under wraps, ‘kay?”

“Okaaaay…”

“I’m off to gramps. Seeya tomorrow. Say hi to “aunt” Mel and “uncle” Am.”

“You have a grandpa? Is it somebody you haven’t talked about that yet? Or is it that Zombie, the bird, the demon, one of the wizards, or the evil clam?”

‘*Mental sigh* slipped up.’ “Does it matter?”

* * *

“Hi gramps.”

The teddy will never get used to that nickname. Though he did put his distaste aside for now. He picked up his ‘Grand daughter’s’ grief distorted voice. “You don’t sound too good.” He said slightly concerned.

“How could you tell?”

“You can’t hide emotions from me, kuma! Now, what brings you here?” The demon went from loud to calm for once.

“Can we talk in private?” Sil twiddled her fingers.

Akuma fulfilled her wish, they were in his Library’s private wing. Silvana was resting on a lounge, not unlike a therapist would have. She pressed her mask against her stomach. Her eyes were red. As redder than normal because of the tears, she didn’t let them escape her eyes, but it did irritate her.

“Now… What seems to be bothering you, ma, kuma!?”

“It began when I was invited over to the Roses.”

Akuma’s body limped, and the head fell off, presumably the Poltergeist lost control of the teddy from the shock.

“Gramps!” Sil reached out for his paw on the floor, almost slipping off the lounge.

“I’m fine…” He magically reassembled himself. “Be careful where you throw that name around, ma, ma, kumakuma!”

Sil retracted her neck a little from the shouting. “Why? Does he scare you that much?”

“Everyone does. It’s a matter by how much. Now, where were we?”

“Mr. Am’s Dad roped me into watching Am’s photo album… Since then I’ve been envying their family dynamic I’ve been denied…”

“I see.” The bear calmly noted.

“I have this urge to tear upon the dimensional barriers,” The unmasked doppelgänger demonstrated with a little scratch in the air to give herself something else to do other than mope. Her nose got super stuffy. “B-b-b-but…” She let out a cry induced whine. “Waaah, but Primp’s the only place where I’m at home. People know me as my own person, they like me for whatever reason. Yet I’d trade it all for just to do something Arle would want!” The tears were flowing.

“I think I’m relapsing, Grandpa!” Sil clutched her mask tighter to her stomach. Before quickly putting the mask back on. Replacing it with the softer Arms for her hug thing.

“I thought as much.” He certainly was concerned.

But Sil had a hard time telling for who. Her, Arle, everyone else or all the above.

“Unless Lemres finds a way you just have to grin and bear it.”

“Face it… I’m incurable…”

“That would imply you’re ill. BUT YOU ARE THE ILLNESS! MA, MA, MA, KUMAMA!!”

This made the clown bawl louder. She just made a long sobby inhale. Turning to the lounge’s back curling herself up.

Akuma cleared his throat. “Apologies for the screaming. Not for my meaning, as you should know by now.”

“Weeeeeeh. I just wanna be with family, to talk out my issues. You’re literally the closest I have that isn’t evil or won’t shoo me away. Even if you rant on my existence. I don’t get many consoles that help. Sig and Am try, but they only know about condition what I know. You’re really wise and know a thing or two about my origins. Is there someone else I can consider?”

Akuma took his sweet time answering. “Plenty. Family is what you make of it. The friends made in life are often closer than family. Keep in my mind that family is also not inherently a good thing. If I told who’s responsible it wouldn’t help much. Just stay close to the ones you know. Tighten your bonds, be happy. DISTRACT YOURSELF FROM THE ABOMINATION YOU ARE NO MATTER HOW MUCH IT HURTS TO GO AGAINST YOUR PROGRAMMING, DON’T DISAPPOINT THEM, AND PRAY LEMRES FINDS A WAY, MA, MA, KUMA KUMAKUMA!!”

All the screaming didn’t land. It made Silvana just stiffen up in her curled up position, shutting herself off.

“Apologies.” He tried to come up with a way to cheer her up. “Would you consider your own kind as siblings?”

“Eeeeh… I guess?”

“Then I can tell you this much. But if you promise to keep it to yourself! KUMA!”

“I will…” Sil tiredly turned around.

“You aren’t the only Doppelganger I let live…”

Sil snapped out of her pitying (but not her funk), she was paying full attention. “Get real.”

“They are very real…” The disdain coming from the museum curator was just as real, which is very. “Within your lifetime, long before you met them, if you met them, I failed to save a certain amount of people, somewhere in the single digits. These are the last ones I failed to save, kumakuma!” “Who?” “I won’t tell, kuma!!” “‘Kay, so much for giving me somebody to relate to… Why didn’t you kill them?”

“They were good friends… And that hurts me more than anything, mamamama! They continue to be good friends. Some have noticed something was off with them, one more obvious than the other. But people shrugged it off. They’re mostly harmless, but their behaviour is a bit off at times, make questionable decisions, and are delusional about their situation as expected, KUMA! But on the whole, they’re failures at creating conflict between them and their loved ones. I couldn’t bear to kill them off, they were friends, and useful to society, ma, ma, ku, maaaa!”

“And you’re not gonna tell me who, because you don’t want to upset them?” Sil figured.

“Precisely.”

“I don’t feel much better, gramps. I’m going home.” Sil got up in a passive-aggressive mood. “That’s for being prejudiced against me, as usual. Despite having friends like me.” She half-joked.

“Don’t give me a false narrative, you’re not like them. You’ve gone further than any of them. It be a waste if you go down the wrong path, kuma!”

“What do think I’m trying to do, gramps!!” Sil exploded. “Kuma!” She added as a flimsy attempt to mock him.

“Then go out there and enjoy yourself, kumakuma!”

“Fine! I will, mamamamamamamamamamamamama, kuuuuuma!”

“Good day.”

“Bye…”

Sil tightened her straps and fixed her jacket and left Akuma’s private library not changed much. “Maybe he’s right. Maybe family isn’t all it's cracked up to be… Still…”

“I don’t know. I’d like to know what’s it like.”

Sil realized three things. 1) She was talking out loud. 2) Someone’s listening 3) Sig poked his head out of an insectology book.

“Sig…”

“You don’t look so good, Sil.”

“Heh heh, don’t worry about it. Looking at you I remembered something, just one li’l word that will make me feel just a li’l bit better.”

“And what’s that?” Sig scratched his head.

“Pfffffft. Mr. Needlemouse.” To her disappointment, it didn’t laugh as hard as she’d hope.

“What?” Sig kept scratching his head.

“Uh… Your last name?”

“I don’t have one, I think.”

“Wait you don’t?”

“No.” He didn’t seem too bothered by that.

“Hasn’t Stan brought that up?”

“Nope. Uncle doesn’t talk about mom and dad.”

“Why? He mentioned your mom to me and had no trouble bringing up you guy’s demon heritage.”

“Huh.” He stared at his red arm.

Sil’s negative mindset stumbled upon a solution, and she hoped it wasn’t true. “Have you… Like, ever _asked_ him about your parents?”

“Uh, no? Don’t think so…”

Sil felt a little insulted at his indifference. “Siiiiiiig.”

“‘Sup?”

“Would you like to know?”

“I guess?”

“Then ask!” Sil grasped Sig’s smallest wrist and dragged him.

“Where can we find Stan?”

“Dunno, he’s goes all over town.”

Sil stopped in their tracks. “Got any other ideas?”

“We could just wait at home.”

“Oh!” ‘I’ve never even seen Sig’s.’ “Fufufufheehee~. Let’s go!”

“Um. Sil.”

“Yeah?”

“Wrong way.”

* * *

“…and since then I’ve been envying families. I might also be homesick.”

“Woah, Mr. Amitie’s Dad did a number on ya, huh.” Sig patted her back while trembling at the thought of that man.

“It’s not his fault.”

“But if not having a family bothers you that much we could we not just ask uncle? That way you don’t have to be the only one-”

“Don’t be stupid, Sig.” Sil flatly replied to his dopey proposition. “Shouldn’t you worry about my homesickness?” She jealousy commented.

“I was getting to that.”

Sil put her hand on his shoulder and looked him in the eyes. “Don’t worry about me leaving. There’s nothing there for me in my home world.” She sniffed. “I don’t know what to do.” ‘Why do I still have tears left?’

Sig, recognizing this, pulled Arms out of Sil’s bag. He held him in front of her.

Sil grabbed her monkey again. “Thanks. But he isn’t enough, I want a bit more.” She said as quiet as a mouse.

The boy lifted his arm a little for the girl to wrap her arms around.

“Not in public…”

“Ah.”

“I’ll gladly take you up on that offer later, though~.”

“Is Arms not doing it for you anymore?”

“Of course he is!” As evident by her cradling her beloved plush. “It’s just… I just want more. Th-Things Arle wants. Sig…”

“Ah.”

“If I took your arm… Sometimes. Sometimes I’m not even sure I like you on my own… Or cuz Arle likes you and wanna be like her even if I don’t wanna.”

“Sil.”

Sil looked at him.

“Just take my arm.” He encouraged. “Don’t worry about it. You like being with me. And you can’t help it, right?”

“But Sig, I’m pretty sure if Arle didn’t like you anymore I’d irrationally feel the same…”

The boy shook his arm a little.

The jester closed her eyes and let out a sigh. “Sig… You’re still naïve.” She said very stony. “But on the other hand, weeeeeeeell, you’ve proven to be a miracle worker before. Can you snap me out of it, again? Pretty please? It all went so well until now.” She grabbed Sig’s with her own. Not caring who saw it. She smiled and that’s all they cared about.

* * *

“Huh. I didn’t expect your house to be this neat.”  
“Uncle and me don’t clean much.”  
“But nothing is where it shouldn’t be.”  
“So what should we do?”  
“I could show off my room.”  
“Sure. Can I rest there? I’ve exhausted myself today.”  
“No prob.”  
“Huh. I didn’t expect your room to be this lacking in bugs.”  
“Uncle doesn’t want them crawling around the house. He’s cool with everything else.”

Sil turned to see his nets and pictures with him and bugs, almost like school pictures, bug wallpaper with various types on them. Various bug plushies.

“We could go downstairs again if you don’t like it.”

“No, it’s just this is _almost_ Dark Prince levels of… Eh, forget it. I’ll just lie down on your bed if that’s alright with you.”

“Go ahead.”

“Thanks.” *Plomph!* “What should be do now, Sig?”

“Mmmm. Dunno. Wanna talk about your issues some more?”

“Nnngh. I don’t wanna bombard you with them.” She self consciously admitted.

*Not even a minute later…*

“Weeeeeh. My dreamcatcher fell, so I had a nightmare of everyone rejecting me as Silvana because they wanted me for who I truly am. And then.” *Sniff* “And then when I woke up I immediately fell back to sleep and I duh-dreamed I did the same thing but everyone ran me out of toooo-hooooown.”

Sil was crying out maskless into Sig’s chest on his bed. Holding him tight, and he held her gently in return. Silently assuring it won’t come to that.

Sil was far from done. She let out her next batch after catching her breath. “Uuuuh! Remember that mirror?” She wiped her tears on Sig’s shirt.

“The one that showed how you saw yourself in Jeanne Town?”

Sil nodded. “Jen Town. I saw two five-year-olds, a young innocent Silvana, and an Arle that bullied her to be just like her! Aaaaaaah! I’m a freaking kid! I’m still what I am at my creation!”

“I CAN’T EVEN DISAGREE! I miss being a kindergartener! I missed out on so much by just being createeeeheeeeed! I didn’t grow up prop-prop-perly, nothing was ever normal! Llllllliterally no positive influuuuuu-ence until I came to Primp! And I felt so good as of late, toooooo. I was so giddy a lot, actually fit for my job. One little slip-up and I’m back to square oooooone! I never asked for this. I feel so much more artificial than ever befooooore… If could go back in time I would undo me.”

Sig flinched a little at her statement. “Y-You don’t mean that, do you?”

Sil’s grief died down just a smidge thinking about it. “…No…”

That relieved the bug boy a little.

“I would go back even further to the inception of these mirrors and **SNAP their necks** , doing the world a favor!” She ain’t calm no more… If anything she’s grieving harder.

“Want something not artificial?”

_“What?!”_

Sig hugged tighter and rubbed his cheek against the top of the doppelganger’s head.

Silvana found herself stupefied. But when processed what’s happening.

“That’s the lamest thing ever, Sig. Who writes your lines?” She murmured.

“?”

“And why is it working?” Her tears were ones of joy. A good note to fall asleep on.

Sig’s comfy enough to fall asleep too. But before he joined her in la la land he fished out Sil’s spare dreamcatcher out of her bag, he did his best to hang it on the support of the planks above them.

He placed his lips on her forehead and made a noise with it. He had no idea why. It did make the unconscious worrywart smile, and that was enough for him to drift off with.

* * *

Sil woke up feeling fantastic. So energetic, bubbly, smart, little worry, confident, not knowing what to do with it all these feelings. She tried stretching, but Arms (the buddy) got really heavy all of the sudden.

“Omigosh! Sig.”  
“Hnngh.”  
“Sorry, didn’t mean to wake you up.”  
“It’s okay, looks like it’s not evening yet.”  
“You’re right.”

She put on her mask.

“Like… Feeling better?”

“So much~. Except I’m hungry. Check for snacks?”

“Yay~.” Sig flatly cheered.

“Morning lovebirds.” Stan surprised and embarrassed them a little.

“Eeeee! Stan. Y-You saw?” Sil held her mask.

“Yup.” He said chilling across the whole couch. “I hope you two don’t mind, but you two sleeping together was so sweet I just had to make a few snapshots.”

“I do mind! I don’t want people seeing my face!”

“Oh, well don’t worry then. I didn’t get a good look. But from what I saw your face was cute. Dunno why’d you hide it.” He shrugged with a face that screamed shrug.

“Oooh, phew.” Silvana felt like a heavy weight has been lifted off her stress. Back to feeling good again.

“So can I use it in our picture book?”

Something just clicked. “Oh. My. GOSH! Yeeeeeeaaaaaah. Can we make some more with me?” She exclaimed so excitedly.

“Sure. So I’m guessing you’re staying over, Sil?”

Sil gave it some thought. “Yeah, why not?” She winked towards Sig.

“Good, I was thinking pancakes.”

**Next up: Lidelle’s hypno screw up**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sig’s uncle was another manually picked raffle, he fit the the story I was going for. After this they’ll actually be raffled again. Another reason I felt like including him because I didn’t make clear enough that Strange Klug and Sig’s Uncle are seperate people in the Gis chapter.
> 
> Scrapped joke: Amitie (somewhere in the cousin discussion and being part of the family): Well, dad’d probably say something like: “I always wanted both a girl and a boy.”
> 
> You may have noticed I spell “Doppelganger”/“Doppelgänger” however I want. But I actually have a reason for that. Doppelganger = an evil double from a mirror. Doppelgänger = the regular definition. Though I may have mixed them up every once in awhile.
> 
> This might be a weird time to bring this up, because this chapter is a bad example. But has Sil been funny since the past few chapters?
> 
> And folks, am I addicted to sadness? You tell me. 
> 
> I’m at least addicted to Mario Tennis Aces demo, of all things, won 6 tournaments. So forgive my inactivity when the actual thing comes out. (PM me if you want wanna get trounced or beat me into an inferiority complex induced depression, (half-joke, don’t hold back). Please have a good connection.)
> 
> I may need a break from writing in general. During the previous break I still wrote a lot. I wanna avoid burnout, I think you don’t want me to burn out. And I wanna play Mario Tennis Aces. See ya when I break my promise. 8 more chapters before this act ends.


	33. Chapter 27: “High Seas Guy”

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue: A snippet from Lidelle's therapy session.
> 
> Main Story: The circus chills.

“I’m feeling more mischievous and less naïve. *Sniff* Feeling the need to make mean remarks I don’t wanna make. I feel like such an awful person. How do you deal with this, Sil?” Lidelle barely held it together in Silvana’s living room.

‘Implying I’m awful?’ She grunted out of her bottomless pit of annoyance. That personality has leaked over to her real one somehow.

She wanted to tell her hypnosis only works if you want it to work. But for the sake of their unprofessional therapy sessions. It’s best if she kept that a secret.

“I haven’t done anything. But I’ll _definitely_ try correct this problem. Keeping you who you are. Okay?” She patted her skittish imp friend.

“O-Okay.”

**Chapter 27: “High Seas Guy”**

Everyone in the circus was sweating up a storm practicing. Vento was working out the kinks of his stunts. Oshare Bones and Amitie were working out more magical tricks. Hohow Bird was goofing around on the trapeze. And Pierrot was doing any or all of that between her flexibility and vocal training.

There was one missing from this ordeal. “Hey, guys. Have you seen Ribbitie?” Amitie asked out of nowhere. “It’s not like him to be late.”

“Maybe he wanted to not Ho Hog the spotlight.” The jealous Hohow Bird squawked, swinging from his talons on the trapeze. He’s jealous, but that comment was more like a friendly jab.

“I’m sure Donny has a reason.” Pierrot shrugged it off. “He deserves a break if he wants too.”

“Silvana… If he were my employee I would scold him for not letting me know in advance.”

“Eh… Fair point. But I don’t wanna _deflate_ -” Pierrot mimicked a pinprick. “-the cute li’l guy’s optimism ya know?” She countered Oshare’s criticism. Which gained her an eye roll.

And then, from the entrance, the silhouette of the circus’ mascot holding a square bigger than himself. “Ribbit Riiiiib!~ ♩” He held the thing high.

The crew welcomed him back. Sil translated him like usual. “So you were getting your record published?” Sil held the record its cardboard sheet.

“Wow, Ribbie. I didn’t know you were a musician.” Amitie was in awe. Donguri raised a brow.

“Really, not notice me singing all the time?” Sil translated despite the acorn frog’s protest.

“Donny says this is his most popular single. He got just got this translation published.”

“Hm. Most popular? I must say this piqued my interest.” Oshare said. “And it’s just published, you say.”

“Hoooo! Can we listen to it, boss?”  
“Wanna listen to DG’s tune, P!”   
“Pretty please? I wanna hear Ribbitie’s words.”

Hohow, Vento, and Amitie begged respectively.

“Sure, I have no problem. We all have acts we’ve done before.” Pierrot shrugged with the record her hands. “C’mon.” She gestured. “My record player’s in my van at the moment.” She chuckled.

*Cheers of joy*

“But no fighting over my couch. I want to keep it in one piece. I’m sitting on it and Donny too.”

*Groans of not joy.*

* * *

“Woah… We, like, listened to this song for the hundred time.” Vento lazily raised his arm from his slouching position stating that.

“What genre is it, Ribbitie? It’s like rock, but not.” Amitie played air drums.

“It’s called Alternative Rock, honey.” Oshare, on air guitar, groaned.

“What’s that?”

“A nebulous term used to get more attention. Not that’s a bad thing, in this case, Froggy. This is enjoyable.” Bones giggled.

The whole crew kept conversing like this. They expect something jovial, but it’s actually really relaxing. And everyone did relax in Sil’s living room. Describing it as kinda philosophical and psychedelic (even if it may be very well neither), there was a lot of humming along.

It was clearly not sung by Donny but it had his wet entertaining paw prints as undertones. Even if the current singer sings bizarrely for everyone’s ears.

“Donny, you’re too good for this circus…” It slipped out of Sil’s mouth, not even ever thought about it before she did.

“Ribbit?! Ribribribbit! Riiiib~ ♩”

“Of course you can stay!” She yelled annoyed that's the implication he got from it. “It’s just you’re so talented, there’s got to be a better way to express, right?”

“Ribbit!” He shook his head.

“If you say so… But you make me feel so guilty every time you decline.”

“What did Ribbitie say, Sil?”

“Ribbit.” Sil repeated deadpan.

“Oh.”

“Ho Ho! Play it again, again, again, again…”  
“Again, again, again, again, again…  
“Again, again, again, again, again…”

Everyone ‘cept Oshare Bones, Donguri Gaeru and Sil joined in. And the latter did not waste time moving the needle.

* * *

“Where can I buy my own version?” Vento asked.

“I should get them in stock tomorrow come to think of it.” Oshare replied.

“Can you autograph mine, Ribbitie? ❤”   
“I want it too, Donny! ❤”

The girls sighed as tranquil as can be.

“Ribbit!~❤”

* * *

It’s been an hour, and they’re still listening to this song. ‘We’re all so relaxed…’ Sil mused snuggling with Arms. ‘I’m definitely getting my own. I need this…’

“Hey guys, answer me:” This came out of nowhere. They kept an ear open. “I just kinda accepted this world’s… eccentricities…? But is it considered normal for a bouncy acorn frog, a flamboyant comic geek bird, the long-dead arm of the fashion law, a flying imp, whatever makes Am stand out, and a clo-”

“I was originally just my hat, which I controlled my body with without knowing. But now I’m as normal as a human can be. Crazy huh?” Amitie told matter of factly.

None knew how to react to that. Aside Oshare, he had an ‘oh, that makes so much sense now’ reaction. And Vento was a bit concerned.

Sil just clicked her tongue and stopped thinking about it. “Anywaaaaay. A, um… Amitie and a clown like me. Is it normal for a group like us to be friends?”

“Oh. P said the F-word, everybody!”  
“She admits it!”  
“I’m so proud of you, Sil~.”

Vento, Hohow and Amitie respectively gushed.

“…You know what? This world is weird. Do you have to put special attention everytime I say it?” She blushed.

**Next up: Damned to** **_HELL!!!_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changed the title from _“From Clone to Clown”_. To: _“Silvana, From Clone to Clown”_
> 
> There is a reason for this, you see… There’s no secret that I rush this sometimes, ever noticed the typos? And if you didn’t… Congrats you’re from some point in the future where I’m combed over them. The title wasn’t an exception to this rushing. I didn’t like it.
> 
> There’s also more practical/cynical reason for this. Imagine: in 3 years from now. You’ve fallen out with Puyo Puyo. And you’re getting back into it. Suddenly you remember my fic for some reason of all things but you can’t remember the title, but you do remember Silvana. And you forgot google existed. There ya go.
> 
> It sounds also nicely semi-autobiographical now. _“Silvana, From Clone to Clown”_.
> 
> Shout out (and possibly a promotion of your work) in the next part if you can guess the Song they’re talking about that Donguri wrote first (in frog) in this universe. It’s a real song, I’m not joshing ya. I left enough hints.
> 
> Sometimes I joke to myself that Sil can’t actually speak animal. But come to the right conclusion anyway.
> 
> Do Donguri Gaerus come from trees or the pond?
> 
> One last manual raffle, it was Lidelle. For those paying attention to the “Next up”s (not sure how many do, I’m doing them outta tradition at this point), the opening skit was supposed to be the main story. But then the now main story wrote itself and I had no other place. And the Lidelle story was gonna be just as short as it is here anyway.
> 
> Next time I’ll make sure I follow up on my promise and make it the main event. No backsies.


	34. Chapter 28: PLEASE WAKE UP!! Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue Skit: Akuma show's Silvana tough love?
> 
> Main Story: One way trip to hell.

“So what’s the catch, gramps?”

“What do you mean, Silvana?”

“Why did you invite me over?” Sil asked munching on the slice of cake.

“I had some cake left over. I can’t enjoy it, kuma! I thought you would, ma, ma, kuma!”

“Well, it’s okay. So soft and moist.” Sil playfully squished it a little with her fork. “That’s how I do like my cake. But it’s nothing special.” She shrugged.

“I thought you would like it. Arle fell in love with it before she got her own home.”

Sil didn't know what hit her. Her taste buds chanced on a dime. “What did you do to me?!” It suddenly became the tastiest cake she’d ever had.

“Or did she hate it? I can’t remember.”

At those words the cake made he gag, spitting the cake out on the ground.

“Aha, I knew it, kuma!”

“Oh no…” Sil meeped.

“This is something I’ve wondered about for a while now. You’re easily manipulatable. All someone has to does is say Arle would’ve done it.”

Sil shrunk.

“Have you found yourself to be someone’s pawn in the past?”

“…Once or twice…” She admitted.

Akuma sighed. “I shall cook up some exercises to get you over this, ma, kuma! You’ll never know who will exploit you for this, Kuma!”

“Sig and Amitie won’t do that!” ‘Okay, maybe Am.’

“You may not like to hear this. But I’ve been betrayed by those close to me. It’s the indirect cause why you exist, kumakumakuma!” Akuma put it on thick.

“Can’t you just sit in a rocking chair and talk about the weather like any other grandpa?”  
“I’m not that old yet, Kuma!” *Ahem* “It shouldn’t take long for me to work this out. Meanwhile, can you polish the statuettes?”  
“I don’t know… My arms are a bit sore of the practice I did during recess.”  
“Shame, Arle would’ve done it.”  
“No, I wouldn’t.”  
“You say that but she did gladly help last time she was over.”  
“Okay.”

Sil involuntarily smiled.

* * *

“WHY ARE YOU TORTURING ME, GRAMPS?!? I’ve swept the floors, polished the windows, spell checked all the plaques, sorted all books alphabetically, measured all paintings and cleaned all toilets, i **_nc_ ** **lu** di **_n_ ** _g_ your own, which was SQUEAKY CLEAN by the way yet you said ‘Arle dun did it’. And like that I did the redundant thing, it’s honestly dirtier after cleaning it! I’m not some maid!” Sil was fuming with resentment.

“Arle also would’ve printed out the pamphlets for me.” Akuma flatly lied.

Sil didn’t pick it up. But that didn’t matter. “No!”

_“Arle would've done it, kuma!”_

“I doubt it!”

_“Arle would've done it, kuma!”_

“I’m not Arle!” Sil blurted out in anger, instinctively covering her mouth and dealing with the usual pains that came with admitting that.

Akuma smiled, though even if for a second Sil took it as him bathing himself in her misery. “Good.”

It’s clear it isn’t?

“You completed the exercise.”

“Huh?”

“Keep that in mind and keep a balanced mindset. Don’t do something harebrained and justify it by being Arle or not. And pray you don’t relapse again.”

“Um… Okay… Thanks for looking out for me, gramps? I guess?”

“You’ll never know. There will always be people exploiting other people. Remember that.”

“Okay… Can you at least make that cake tasty again? And please stop smiling, it’s creepy.”

**Chapter 28: PLEASE WAKE UP!! Part 1**

Arle did wake up. But did not know where. The ground felt very cavey, basically a hallway to a source of light at the and of it. Above her there was a little light as well. “Did I fall?”

Not seeing any other way to go, she followed the light she could walk to. “Where am I?” The atmosphere scared her a little. She slowly inched toward the light being on edge.

“…aaaaaaahaaaaaaAAAHYAAAAAAAAAARRRRR!” *Ground splat!* “Ow!”

“Eeee!” Arle was a little freaked out. A body dropped from the hole that was above her. It was a grown woman in a fancy cocktail dress. She got up with no worse for wear.

“Oh, hello there, little girl.” The woman greeted the girl that didn’t get to her hip in height. “Do you happen to know where I am?”

“No, I didn’t, I just got here, pretty lady.”

“Aw, thank you. You are very cute yourself.” She ruffled Arle’s hair. Arle swatted it away. “Oh, didn’t like that, sorry.” The woman looked over Arle’s head. “What do you say we head for that light there, sweetie?”

“Okay…”

As they gained in closer they were a bit perplexed as to the thing emitting light. “An… Office door? In a dank cave light this?”

“I bet it’s warm in there.”

“Oh, you poor thing, you must be freezing. Come in.” The purple dressed woman opened the door. “Little ladies first.” She giggled.

“Thanks.”

Inside it was really clean. Aside from the floor that is. It was some kinda empty waiting room. The door in front of them had a fancy banner saying “ _Welcome to Hell_ ” above it.

“H. E. L. L. What does that mean again?” The girl asked. The woman gulped, hesitant if she should tell her.

“ _Pull a number._ Like we’re at a butcher shop.” The woman picked one for her and one for Arle. “Here. Looks like I’m first. But I’m not leaving you unattended. We’re going in together. I won’t leave you until I found a family member.” ‘Everyone has got to have one down here.’

“…Thank you, lady.” Arle took her hand and walked into the office. They opened the door.

They were greeted by an average looking man in a white blouse, a blue tie, and a badge. Sipping from a cup. He didn’t even seem fazed a child was here if this truly was what the banner was claiming.

“Howdy,” he greeted. “This here office is limbo.”

“Like uh…” Arle tried to limbo dance.

The office worker and the lady giggled a little. The lady a bit more nervously.

“Oh no no no.” He took another sip. “Limbo is the last stop before you end up in hell.”

Something clicked in Arle’s head. “I’m dead!?”

“Yer havin’ amnesia don’tcha? Fell on yer noggin’?”

“Am-me-cia?”

“Why would you wanna torture this innocent child?”

“We don’t unless she dun something bad in life, ma’am. Lessee.” He picked up a magnifying glass and started to look at the woman.

“The Dread Pirate LeCortez. Died infiltrating a party that also got infiltrated by an outside force. Yer goin’ to the prison section of hell, with a chance of parole in about 100 hell years.”

“Wha? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa…” She fell through a trapdoor.

Arle looked in horror.

“Aw, sunavagun!” The office worker facepalmed. “Fergot to tell ‘er how things work down here. Welp, Ah won’t make that mistake with’cha. I’m Office-T. I’m an Agent of Hell, I’m here to make sure everyone goes to the right place in hell.”

“H-have I been bad?”

“Doubt it. Stay still.” Office-T held his magnifying glass in front of his eye again. Scanning the girl. “Lessee. Arle Nadja? Age 16?”

“Uh huh.” She meekly nodded. “But I’m five.”

“Ya have memory loss. Common occurrence, really. But it happens more often than not because Ozzy takes his sweet time cleaning the mattress to lessen the fall down here. Happen to have any memory you shouldn’t have?”

“Uh…”

Arle started thinking. There was her playing with her friends, a tower, everything’s a blank. Though she recognizes it as a blank… Suddenly, she couldn’t breathe. She’s hyperventilating thanks to the memory. She collapsed to the ground holding her neck. Relieving her death.

Office-T got off his chair and helped Arle back on her feet helping her breathe. “Calm down. Yer’re not dying again, yer’re already dead, ye don’t have a body to choke. It’s all in yer purdy li’l head. Here, have some tea.”

Arle took it. “Yowch.”

“Too hot?”

“Uh huh.”

“Ye seemed to have calmed down.”

“I think so. So if I don’t have a body… What’s this then?” Arle pinched her arms. “Ow.”

“That’s what’cha remember being. And since you remember being five.”

“Oh… Will I remember?”

“Eh, hard to say.” Office-T scratched his head. “Not everyone recovers their memory.”

Arle thought about it again. Had trouble “Breathing” again. She could even pin a face on it this time. “I don’t *pant pant* think I wan*pant*na remember.”

Office-T padded her on the back. “Maybe fer the best… Now, lemme discuss the rest.” He picks up his magnifying glass again.

“There are plenty Arle Nadjas already in hell. Much to the bossman’s dismay.”

“H-How?”

“Boy, ye really have amnesia. Ah won’t go in much detail. But’eh… Mah boss, Mr. Head Honcho himself, usually handles everyone named Arle Nadja. And he innit too kind to them… They’re all in the prison clawing each other's eyes out.”

Arle felt her non-stomach turn.

“Sorry. They don’t do it literally. (Ah hope).”

“A-Am I gonna go to prison? I don’t wanna go. What have done wrong?”

“Eh… Mah glass says several things. But since ye’ve lost so much memory, and you were different enough, Ah’ll consider null and void. That means ye get to the nice part o’ hell.” O-T pointed his thumb to the door behind him.

“Okay…” Arle took a step towards the said door but O-T.

“Hoooold yer horses. Ye have no family or even friends down here. Yer gonna have to stay with me and mah roomies.”  
“Do I have to wait?”  
“Yeah. Ozzy, mah colleague and roomie’ll come soon and he’ll take ya home, where ya can stay until someone familiar shows up.”  
“Okay.”  
“Nervous?”  
“Uh-huh.”  
“Don’t worry ‘bout. Hell, ain’t so bad.”

O-T’s hand reached for a tin pot. “Lollipop?”

* * *

“Is there a way back home, mister?”  
“Nope, ‘nless yer secretly a cat or a phoenix. Are ye?”  
“…Nooo…”

* * *

Flair has finally returned to the building!” The door behind Office-T opened. It was a late-twenties looking man. Long, clean, blond hair. Had stylish orange specs. Over top his office uniform and badge (same as Office-T’s) he had a fabulous purple coat with white cuffs a high color, and a hot pink bow tie. He also had a top hat as purple as his coat.

“Are you a magician?” Arle asked. Hoping for some magic.

“Hm.” Top hat looked down. Double meaning. Never fun to see a child down here.

“Oh, hello there, li’l girl. I’m not. But I’ve dabbled into it.”  
“Can I see it? Please?”  
“Oho, I’m sorry, I’m afraid I left my magic at home.”  
“Aaaaw.”

“What’s with this kid, O-T?” A teen said from behind the top hat man. She looked like she’s never been happy, looking annoyed at everyone. She wore a zipped up cotton jacket, yellow shorts with huge pink rims and big hearts at the sides. Red boots, a green bracelet, and otherworldly red eyes. She seemed to scream: _Look how troubled I am, take me seriously!_ But to the eyes of a child…

‘She’s cool…’

She did have a badge also, but it read _intern_. Arle did not know what that meant.

“Mr. Office-T.” Arle tugged at the man’s sleeve. “Who’s O.T.?”

“That’s mah name shortened.”

“Oh.”

“Hey, fellers. This kid here just fell, she got nowhere to go. So she’s gonna live with us.”

“What a shame… Don’t worry little girl, we’ll take good care of you. Until your family picks you up.”

“She’s not gonna share my room is she?” The teen grumbled.

“‘Fraid so, darling.” Top hat replied as the teen sulked.

“I’m Sinclaire, Oswald Sinclaire. But you can call me Ozzy. Everyone does.”

“Okay, Ozzy.” Little Arle replied.

“I’m an Agent of Hell as well.” He stylishly moved his hand point to Miss Jacket. “And this is our little _Angel_ of Hell.” Ozzy and O-T chuckled making Miss Jacket’s face grow red.

“I misspoke!” Miss Angsty leaned over flapped her arms in embarrassment. Arle started laughing as well. “Imma intern Agent! _AGENT!_ ” She kept yelling.

“We know. We know.”

“I’m Rose…” She reluctantly greeted.

“I’m Arle.”

“Hi Arl… ARLE!?”

“That’s me. Do I know you? You look familiar.”

“Know you!?” Smiles and tears crept on her face. Rose picked up the little Arle. Squeezed the poor thing tight as sway swayed her left and right. Arle tried to break free.

O-T and Ozzy raised their eyebrows. “Looks like our ice queen thawed.” Ozzy joked. Rose shot him a glare.

She stopped hugging the child to get a get look at her with her watery eyes. “I see you lost your memory. But do you remember an _Amitie_?” Rose asked with a little hope in her eyes.

“Uuuuuuh. Am. Mi. Tie? Sounds familiar.”

“It’s you! Wicked!” Rose cried. Putting Arle close to her chest again. “It’s me, Amitie!”

“You said you were Rose.”

“IGNORE THAT! Where Carb- Aaaaw. You’re not with Carbuncle! I’m so sorry.”

“C-Carby? Waaaaah!” Arle hugged back, that confirmed Rose that they knew each other.

“I’ll be with you until you remember, you won’t be without friends like I was.”

Rose’s coworkers let them have a moment for their reunion. Until Office-T broke it. “So, Ah take yer gonna share a room with her, _Amitie?_ ”

“That’s _Rose_ to you! And, uh, yes, please. Are you okay with that, Arle?” She said rather sisterly.

“Yeah, can’t think of anything better…”

* * *

You’re about to see Hell’s city of _Abyss_.” Ozzy had his hands on the door's handle. Ready to expose Arle to hell.

“I’m scared…” She meeped. Her arms are firmly entangled around Rose’s legs.

“It’s not that scary, Arle.” Rose tapped her shoulder. “I’ll keep you safe.” And flattened her hand. “But can you hold my hand instead of my leg?” She shook her leg a little. “Need it for walking.”

“Sorry, Ammy.”

Rose’s heart melted hearing that. Her demeanor at this point was basically the opposite of how presented herself at first.

“You two seem to share a special connection. You seem to subconsciously remember Rose.”

“I do feel safe with her…” Arle admitted.

“Aw.” Rose affectionately rubbed on Arle’s head.

“Opening door in three, two, one.” Ozzy elegantly kicked open the door. Rose led Arle outside.

Hell’s… Not as scary as she thought it was gonna be, prettier than she expected. There’s plenty of fire. But her non-body didn’t feel it. There was no sky, that’s a bit depressing. Far more red than blue. The blue came from some flames in the distance.

It looked like they were on top of a mountain. Near Hell’s ceiling? Down below was a staircase towards a big city, unlike Arle has ever seen. It looks lively, not in ruins like one would expect. People were chatting, kids were playing, people did their laundry. The Abyss looked lovely.

Beyond Abyss, was a castle.

“Who lives in that castle?” Arle asked.

“The Dark King, Satan.” Ozzy calmly explained.

“Dark King, Satan?” Arle repeated, scratching her head.

“Does that name ring a bell?”

“Uh. Kinda?”

“It should, Arle. Don’t you remember his attempts getting you to marry him?”

“Eeeew.” Arle was a bit disgusted. “He’s a grown-up, and I’m five.” A bit of teen snark seeped through.

“Do you remember him?” Rose asked.

“Um… Seen him once, I think? Wait? Does that mean I know the king?”

“Yeah. Uh… Oz? Why aren’t we taking her to the castle? The boss would be very happy if we did.”

“If O-T told us to bring Arle there, we would’ve, but we won’t.”

“Why?”  
“Why?”

“Um… Best not for me tell. Something you two have to discover for yourselves I’m afraid.”

Arle and Rose shrugged each other. Unsure.

“But let’s not worry about the handsome King, though. He’s not evil, and not the one really in charge. We the people are.”

“How?”

“Why, it’s very simple, Arle. Like with any good kingdom, monarchy is a mascot. We proposed doing his job for him, to which he agreed so he can have more free time. We’re halfway down the stairs, girls. Almost home.”

“I know that, Oz…”  
“I don’t.”  
“Oh… Eheh. Oh yeah!”

* * *

*Hours later, back at Office-T’s office hours…*

A mysterious cloaked figure entered. He undid his hood to show off his face. “Y-Yer a-a-a-a…” O-T stammered.

“Shush!” The figure acted out along with his shush, he did nod. “Need your help finding someone.”

“C-C-Certainly, sir. Shucks, been a while seeing a H-”

“Shush.” The figure shushed O-T out of his blush. He slid a school photo on the table. “Looking for this lady.” He pointed at the masked one, the one putting bunny ears on three other students. “Have you seen her?”

The office worker narrowed his eyes, getting a good picture.

“Hard t’ say, sir. Time o’ death?”  
“About three hours ago ho.”  
“Hmmm… Ah would’ve noticed him.”  
“Her.”  
“Her, sorry. Wouldn’t ‘ave missed _her_ . Mah shift’s puuuuurdy long. I’ll go cross reference with Hell’s other drop points once Ah’m done. Gott’er name?”  
“Silvana.”  
“Gotcha! Surname?”

He wrote down the first.

“Hoooo-old on.” The cloak searched his pocket for a piece of paper. “It’s spelled P. I. E. R. R. O. T.”

“Okay, Ah’ll get back to ya on that. Can tell ye this much though… We’ve got thousands of Silvanas. And few of those with that surname.”

“Ho No! So many. I’ll never find her.” He grabbed his head.

Office-T wrote this down too, this made a funny joke to tell colleagues. “Actually it'd be easier to find her than that.”

“Ho How?”

“The surname’s purdy uncommon. Should be narrowed down to one or two.”

“What a relief… Where can I find you? Where can I stay?”

“Here’s mah address.” O-T handed out a card. “Show it to mah roomie and he’ll provide ye our couch t’ crash on.”

“Thanks, I’ll go ho snooping around like the Anti-Hero Lurkerer. I’ll drop by later…”

“Enjoy hell.” Office-T smiled.

* * *

*A few more hours later…*

Arle was shown around town. The local shops, schools, some of Ozzy and Rose’s work, restaurants, etc. She was amazed. It’s so hard to wrap her little head around it. Basically everything you’d ever need. Except for an orphanage. 

“And for those annoyed that life goes on after death ther-”  
*Yaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaawn*

“Oh, dear are you tired, Arle?” Ozzy rhetorically asked. “We’ve only been sidetracked all over town.”

“Aaaaw. Wooks wike widdle Awly needs a big nappy~.” Rose affectionately baby talked the kid she picked up.

Five-year-old Arle pouted in response. “I’m not a baby, Ammy.” *Yaaaw-aaaaawn*

“But you’re so cute~” Rose nuzzled. “And auntie Ammy’s right, you know.”

“Get real!” Arle struggled, a little before giving up. “I died and I still have to go to bed?”

“Yeah, I know it sucks…” The older related.

Ozzy chuckled. “How about I heat up some noodles so you two ladies can go to bed.”

“But I’m not tired, Ozzy.” Rose scowled.

“Someone needs to make a bed and put a little girl in pajamas before letting her sleep. And that’s not gonna be me, honey.”

Arle looked at on at the blondes arguing. “…Your dad’s embarrassing, Ammy…”

“This guy’s not my dad!”  
“I never had kids in life!”

* * *

Finally at Ozzy and O-T’s (and Rose’s(, and Arle’s)) home… Who should happen to be there but Office-T, sipping… Wait for it… Boiled water with the taste of powdered substance which provides said boiled water with a strong taste.

“Hi, Roomie, where ho~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~o~ome!~”

Amitie, carrying the tired Arle, winced. She hated whenever Ozzy did that.

“Howdy. Hey, Arle. How’re ye feelin’?”

“Sleepy…” *Yaaawn*

“Well, Rose better make yer bed then. Perhaps best if you skip dinner.”

*Angsty teen grumble*

“Oh, Ozzy, has a… Uh. A Class 88, stopped by yet?”  
“Cl-Class 88?!”   
“Yep.”   
“I’ll prepare the couch immediately!”

“What’s Class 88?” Rose asked, holding the now fast asleep Arle.

“Something we can’t explain to interns I’m afraid.”

“Phooey.”

“We'll have a guest sleeping on the couch for as long as he needs. (I hope he’s handsome).”

“He’s lookin’ fer a gal named Silvana Pierot [Pie (as in pastry) and Rot (like decay)]!”

_“You mean **Silvana Pierrot** _ [It’s french I think] _**!?!** ” _Rose scowled. Almost dropping little Arle. Rose did her best to dial down the anger for her sake. Don’t want a grumpy kid.

“Ye know her?”

“Know _her?_ O-T… She **killed me!** ” Her roommates winced a little. Rose, through her frown, opened her floodgates of tears. “Waaaah! I did nothing wrong, why did this happen to meeeeee!” She ran upstairs. “I’m the real Amitie!”

Ozzy and O-T left Copy Amitie alone. Deciding it’s best for her to cry it out, they’ve worked out through logic they haven’t seen Silvana.

* * *

“Aaaaaah!” Arle screamed awake grabbing her neck. Having trouble breathing again. ‘All in mah purdy li’l head. All in mah head. It’s all in my head…’ “Phew… I’m dead, already.”

Arle looked around. It’s definitely Rose’s room. It’s a bit messy, pizza boxes in the corner, clothes all over, a guitar covered in dust, of posters of black wearing bands that looks like she’d like.

To her left was a mattress with Rose on it asleep, Arle lying on a bed. Looking at the bed she noticed something. “Still a kid…” She stared at her legs and hands. She felt emotionally mature enough for this to feel wrong… Despite not remembering anything prior to her trip to the tower for her kindergarten exam. She feels likes she should be older.

…

…

Arle tried going back to sleep, trying to overpower the nightmare infesting her. But she couldn’t. Not because of the nightmare. There was just something missing. Something in her arms… ‘Arms… Arms…’ Arle’s arms subconsciously went into a hug position.

…

Rose awoke at the sound of Arle crying. To Arle’s credit, she kept it as quiet as she could.

“Did it just sink in you won’t see your friends and family for a long time?”

Arle started crying louder.

“Sorry, sorry!” Rose stood up to sit on the edge of her bed. Resting her hand on Arle’s stomach. “Tell auntie Ammy what’s wrong.”

*Sniff* “I don’t know. My arms keep doing this.” She demonstrated. “And don’t know why but it makes me sad.” *Sniff*

“Looks like you’re trying to hug the air…” *Gasp!* Rose covered her mouth with her hands. “You miss Carbuncle don’t ya?” She looked on sympathetically.

“C-Carby? M-Maybe… We haven’t known each other that long… Was really cute though…”

“Would you like to know that you are best buddies?”

“Huh?”

“You two are best friends. It wouldn’t surprise me if you two didn’t cuddle each other to death every night.”

“Really?” It made Arle feel a little happier. But she still cried loudly.

“Eeeeh…” Rose lied down next to the grieving kid. “Wanna cuddle with me? Looks like you have a bunny shaped hole in your life.” Rose offered gritting her teeth.

Arle listened.

“Um… I know I’m not as cuddly or as cute as Carbuncle… Or a bunny. And I am technically older, and a bit awkward. We were just frie-” Arle just started cuddling her, she didn’t care.

“Thanks, Ammy. Good night, Ammy.”

Rose wrapped her arms around nuzzled her.

Arle went peacefully to sleep.

Arle dreamed the whole night evading a hostile pair of eyes in a sea of curry. One blue, one red…

**Next up: The rest of the chapter...**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Is Arle in hell?
> 
> Is she actually (in a moment of “no duh”) Silvana?
> 
> Are they both in hell?
> 
> Will they recover their memories?
> 
> What killed them?
> 
> Was it natural causes?
> 
> Was it murder?
> 
> If so, who murdered them?
> 
> Do I like to mislead you?
> 
> Is it nice down there?
> 
> Are there more familiar faces down there?
> 
> Will they leave hell?
> 
> Is it even possible?
> 
> Does the world need more wannabe edgy Amities?
> 
> How deprived was she?
> 
> Does Akuma actually love Sil as a family member?
> 
> Is he doing abusing her for catharsis?
> 
> Class 88?
> 
> Who’s that oh so mysterious cloaked character?
> 
> Do I like to mislead you?
> 
> Does Satan think the “Dark Prince” title make him more attractive?
> 
> Is this split up into two parts because I like feedback more then I let on and I’m starving?
> 
> Do I hate writing non-sad long chapters?
> 
> Am I just dipping your toes in this idea?
> 
> Am I leaving you hanging to let your speculation run wild?
> 
> Do I like to mislead you?
> 
> Am I hoping you don’t overhype yourself?
> 
> Will Arle/Sil’s friends finally stop mourning over their dear friend?
> 
> Will the Dark Prince be involved?
> 
> Who’s LeCortez? IRRELEVANT!
> 
> Again: Does the world need more wannabe edgy, but still definitely Amitie, Amities? YES!!
> 
> HOLY BETTER SPELL CHECK THAN USUAL, BATMAN!


	35. Chapter 28: PLEASE WAKE UP!! Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue Skit: Arms accuses Silvana of being unfaithful
> 
> Main Story: Part 2

_Sometime before the events of part 1…_

Silvana worked hard at her home. “Think I cleaned up enough, buddy?” She smirked at her friend, Arms. Just sitting there on the stool in the kitchen.

“…”

“Hehe. Well, you’re not wrong.” She shrugged.

“…”

“We don’t know what he’s capable of. We’ll just have to see~”

“…”

“C’here you. ❤” She squeezed him. “I’m sure I’ll love it a much as I do you, Carby.”

“…”

*Monkey questioning faithfulness*

Sil broke the hug, realizing what she just said. She, in an instant, hugged him tight once again. “I’m so sorry, Arms! I didn’t mean that! I love you, you know how I am. You help me sleep. Please don’t leave!”

*Monkey shun*

“I’m sorry but you’ve never met Carby… He’s so cute~ You’re cute too! I can’t choose between you two if I had the choice… He just does whatever he wants, and we’re like birds of a feather.”

*Super monkey shun*

Sil got up on her knees her hands on Arms’ stool. Tears in her eyes. “P-Please. Old habits die hard. It’s just a little slip-up, I always think of you as _Arms_ normally. Like I’m used calling myself: Sil!” She pleaded.

*Knock Knock*

“Oh, Sig’s here already?” She stood up, in a casual frame of mind. She held Arms in her arms.

“Let just agree that I’m an insane girl that doesn’t handle loneliness too well, and you’re my stuffed animal. Shall we leave it at that?”  
*Monkey consideration*  
“Oh, stop _toying_ with me, fufufufu.”  
*Monkey nod*  
“I’ll give more snuggles than normal tonight, buddy. ❤” *Kiss on forehead*  
*Monkey shudders*

**Chapter 28: PLEASE WAKE UP!! Part 2**

“No! Don’t burn me! Keep that filthy claw offa me! Get away!” Arle was having a nightmare. She’d toss and turn in bed if Rose wasn’t still holding her. Her tormentor’s face became increasingly clearer as her dream went on. Presumably her killer.

She remembered falling to the ground and this boy sitting on top of her, putting his monstrous claw to her neck.

How she got to that horrid point is anyone’s guess. She felt like she remembered a little more than she did yesterday… But perhaps thankfully not how she died. Not exactly, at least. That dream has a good guess.

*Shave-and-a-haircut knock*

That got Arle to open up her eyes.

Ozzy just invited himself into Rose’s room. “Rise and shine, Rose. You over- Oh, my… Aren’t you two adorable.” He teased.

“Huh?” Arle sleepily rubbed her eyes. Looking at Rose’s peaceful sleeping face. Still interlocked in a cuddle. Looking at Ozzy she noticed her legs underneath the sheets. She’s about as long as Rose. “Eeee!” ‘I _am_ 16, that’s right!’

Her face flushed red from embarrassment. Ozzy’s seeing two teens in b- Arle pushed Rose out of her bed to look normal.

*Shove*

“Ow! Hey, what was that fo- Ah, Arle. You remember! Oh, I’m so happy for you~.”

“Sorry, but I don’t remember our time being alive…”

“Aw, fiddlesticks… You also remember having the wrong colors.” Rose rubbed the places she fell on. “Looks good on. But I’ll miss your cute younger, blueier self.”

“What era are you from to be wearing that?” Ozzy scoffed Arle’s armor.

“Get real, Ozzy! It’s cool, she’s like a magical girl knight. That’s just awesome!”

“Awesome? Pah, it sacrif…”

Arle let these two keep arguing as she took in her surroundings and her state of being.

She looked around the room. Compared to the brief moment she saw it yesterday, it was all mirrored. The mattress was on the other side, the band posters were mirrored. Especially noticeable with the text. ‘ƨbiꓘ γʞooqƧ ǝʜɈ bnɒ ɈnɒvɿǝƧ nomǝꓷ, indeed. Never thought I’d experience this again.’

It felt so depressingly familiar. It shouldn’t even hinder her. She’d lived with for most of her life… ‘Arle’ sighed. Unbeknownst to her roommates.

It was clear to her who she was… A Doppelganger. Not the real Arle. A fact… She's bothered by. But it didn’t consume and twist her mind like it usually did. She didn’t feel like arguing against it anymore, there’s no drive to do so…  

Not like she’s gonna correct anyone calling her Arle. That’s still very, very, very, very, VERY preferable.

‘What’s the last thing I remember? Think, Sil. Thi- Sil? Who’s Sil? Eh, anyway, I… I transcended dimensions. That’s right! Just spying on… Ugh… Of course, I was spying on Arle, did I ever do anything else… Why did I have to exist? Or just be her?’

Looking at Rose, she does remember Arle hanging out with with a girl looking like her… ‘Is it her? I’d know if that girl had red eyes, that red tint in the otherwise blond hair wasn’t on the real Arle’s friend…’

Doppel shook herself out of this. “Boy, you two are still arguing?” She said annoyed, flattered, and impressed all at that same time.

They didn’t hear her.

“Don’t you two have a job?” Doppel spoke louder. The two kept squabbling how (un)cool her getup is. She just stretched a little and walked around them out of the room. Located the bathroom, washed her face, brushed her teeth with an unused looking brush. Looking apathetic at the girl in the mirror…

She stumbled herself downstairs. Not literally, I mean it in the sense she didn’t know the way, unfamiliar with its layout.

She happened upon Office-T and a cloaked figure about her size but way wider in frame.

“…Like Ah said feller. There’s no evidence that she died.”  
“Ho Ho! That can’t be! I saw her dead in front of my own eyes! She’s definitely dead.”  
“Maybe she’s just mostly dead?”  
“They didn’t snap my neck not for nothing you know ho.”

Looking at Office-T, Doppel did recognize him from somewhere. She’d seen his corpse. “Morning. Remember me?” She greeted O-T non-energetically, casually walked up to the two.

The cloaked figure was a bit surprised at Doppel’s sight, rotating his arms to maintain balance.

She paid it no mind.

“Of course. Ye moved in with us just yesterday. Glad to see ye remembered yerself, yerself.”

‘He misunderstood me… Ah, I never did meet him in life, I guess. Makes sense…’

“HO WOW! Arle?”

“Yes?” Doppel tilted her head in response to the cloaked guy.

“You died too, ho ho?”

“Yes, I know that. Thanks for reminding me. who’re you?”

“You don’t remember Hohow Bird?” The cloaked figure undid the hood. That hood did a poor job concealing he’s a bird. Nonetheless a pink one.

“No. Can you stop that?… It’s annoying.”

“Uh, sir. She was dropped on the head. She has amnesia.”  
“Amnesia, I thought that something comics made up. That’s Ho So terrifying! Wait, what if _she_ lost her memory _and_ her name?”  
“Impossible our check gives us their given names.”  
“Pleeaase.”  
“Fine, Ah’ll go check on yesterday’s amnesia cases. But Ah’ll say ye died in vain, Sir.”

Office-T turned to Doppel. “Arle, now that ye remember being old enough to take care of yerself yer allowed to move out on yer own or stay here. Yer choice.”

“Eeeeeh…” D. Arle hesitated. It’s nice in here, someone who knew her and is nice. But… She could still hear the two squabble on. ‘They must’ve shifted onto six other topics by now…’ “I’ll think about it… Do I need a job in hell? I don’t have much experience…” Doppel nervously twiddled her fingers, looked to the side and twiddled with her fingers.

“Hobbies and jobs are the same thing in hell. Go look fer one. Everybody needs one. If Ah don’t go now, Ah’ll be late, bye.” Office-T left for work.

“So, Mr. Bird… Are you gonna leave?”

“I’m staying until I’m done. I’m looking for a friend, Ho Ho. And Office-T’s helping me in their vast spectral cavern that’s hell. Here.” Hohow handed over his card.

Sil looked over it. “This doesn’t mean anything to me. AMMY!”

In no time flat, Rose stormed downstairs. Ozzy was probably doing something upstairs. “What’s up Arle?”

“Is this thing real?” Doppel gave the card.

Rose looked at it…

 

> _.ɈǝǝɿɈƧ ƨoɒʜƆ ୧୧ .ƨnɒɿǝɈǝv Ɉnǝmɿǝvoϱ ˎǝƨυoH ƨ'T-ǝɔiʇʇO bnɒ γzzO_

“Eeeeh.”  
“Something wrong, Ammy?”  
“I can’t read this, Arle…”  
“Why not?”  
“It’s all backwards, and I lost my reading mirror yesterday.”

This was eyebrow-raising… “Backwards? Mirror?” Doppel’s heart grew a size that moment. Resting her hand on the struggling Rose showing sympathy towards her, the same way Rose felt to Doppel yesterday. “You must be a d-”

“YES! I-I’m. I-I’m a d… d-d-d-dys… lexic! I wasn’t when I was alive!” Rose voice cracked. Kicking the dust off the ground.

Doppel was a bit annoyed. ‘How is it possible for you to tick me off in five different ways?’ “There, there. You get used to it. Trust me on that one.” ‘Give it three years…’

“…I doubt it… *Sniff* Eh. Anyway, this thing’s real. When did they give you this?”

“It’s not mine, it’s his’.” Arle’s doppelganger pointed her thumb at Hohow without taking her half annoyed eyes off of Ammy’s doppelganger.

“Wowowowowohowow! Hohow?” Amitie flailed her eyes arms. She was partially in disbelief. Hohow had been frozen in disbelief too. Amitie ran into the bird for a hug almost as passionate “Amitie? Did you die too? But I thou-”

“I died months ago, Hohow…” *Sniff* “Don’t tell that fiddy fatty fakey-faker is still up there?!” She went from sad to happy to somewhere in between like lighting.

“You’re scaring me, Ammy.” Doppel said to cover up she can’t stand her lying like that.

“Sorry, I’m just feeling something you won’t. Don’t worry about it. I’m the real Amitie…”

Doppel looked at her kin. It’s like looking into a mirror. She didn’t want to look, but she kept watching. Doing her best to keep a stoic face.

Copy Amitie’s head was buried between Hohow’s feathers.

One look at Hohow told Doppel he knew she was the fake Amitie.

Copitie invited her in on the hug, but instead, Doppel offered a warm glass of milk to calm her down. Just so say could stay out of this conversation for a bit. She came back not surprised she was going out.

“…I don’t miss the Circus! I hope that murderer Sil’s deep in the worst of hell’s pits! Damned to the worst the prisons have to offer.” This was uncharacteristically harsh of Amitie.

Doppel didn’t know her that long and it felt she completely changed one day after knowing her a year.

“Here’s your milk.”

Copitie resentfully drank it in one fell swoop. It did not calm her down in the least.

“She’s a murderer! She’s a Doppelganger! She’s working together with that faker to replace everyone. The prisons are too good for!”

Hohow got curious. “Silvana’s a doppelganger?”

“Uh-huh.”

“Ho How long has she’s been replaced? Did we know the real Silvana?”

“She’s a copy of Arle!”

“Arle?”

“Me?” Doppel raised an eyebrow.

“Arle! I forgot you were here!” Rose got closer. “Did Silvana kill you too?” She asked outta concern.

“I’ll go ho tell Office-T that Sil has a fake name. Still gotta find her.” Hohow speed waddled off.

“Why!?” Rose yelled.

‘A doppelganger with her own identity? I envy her as much as I hate her…’ “No, I don’t know a Silvana Pierrot.” Doppel answered with honesty. “I-I-I was killed by some monster with a big red claw and a blue and red eye…” Doppel found herself choking again, with the odd hint of heartache with no reason why. She kept her balance, though still bad and it wasn’t as horrible.

Rose, though shocked at the killer’s description, instantly helped Doppel.

It worked. *Cough cough* “Thanks *Cough*, Amm*Cough*y.”  
“Hee hee. Auntie Ammy will help.”  
“You’re not older than me.”  
“Big sis Ammy?”  
“You’re not older than me.”  
“C’moooon, can I be the li’l sis at least?”  
“Fine…”  
“Geez, you’re a lot less happy down here too, huh?”  
“I died…”  
“Uh… So about your killer? D-Does he happen to be Sig?”

It looked like Rose did not wanna hear her guess was right.

“Sig? Sig. Sig? Maybe…? It rings a bell?”

“It can’t be Sig… Sig doesn’t have a mean bone in his body! M-Must’ve been someone else…” The blonde, capless girl didn’t wanna believe that.

“But don’t I know any Sigs…”  
“You don’t remember him? I’m so sorry… If he didn’t kill you, you kn… I’ll shut up.”  
“OW!”  
“Arle?!”  
“Headache…”  
“Headaches go away when you don’t think about it.”  
“Doesn’t change the fact I want my head cleared. I’m going outside. Getting some fresh air. Hell air. Wanna talk things out later, Am?”  
“Am?”

Rose frowned and tilted her head.

“D-Did I say something wrong?”

“Huh, oh! Uh, no…  Sorry. Can I just go with you?”

“Don’t you have a job?”

“Oh, fiddlesticks! Ozzy!”

* * *

Doppel felt a bit empty, and not because she’s dead. She failed at the life goal programmed into her… It’s hard to say how bad this was. “Arle’s save with me down here, we don’t have to worry. But I don’t get to enjoy the life I should’ve enjoyed.” She clenched her teeth and fists. She barely calmed down, she didn’t wanna become as resentful as Rose is.

Distracting herself once more, she looked around the streets, the people, how they interacted. No matter how old she was, felt, or remembered, unless she grew old and happy (fat chance). She’d feel outta place.

A lot of old people here. Barely anyone her age, of all species and sizes. And a lot of those had a lot of scars. Both literal and mental scars. Latter was less obvious, but she saw the occasional person reliving something horrible. Otherwise, everyone was content it seems. Cool. Also a lot of educated looking babies waddling about. ‘Creepy and funny?’

While looking around, what seemed like a knight on a big, giant armoured dog. He held a magnifying glass like Office-T did. He also had a similar badge. “Hello there, miss. I’m from law enforcement here to ask if you are you the real Arle?”

“No.” The doppelganger’s answer was quick and sad.

The knight scanned her with the lens. “So you are, good day.”

“Wait!” Doppel stopped the hell knight he right before he could order his dog. “Can that thing see all the crimes I committed?”

“Yup.”

“Then why am I not in prison with the other doppelgangers? All I remember doing are crimes.”

“Search me. Maybe you’ve forgotten something? I don’t usually deal with your kind. Good day.”

‘He said “your kind” and he didn’t sound disgusted or wanted me out of the picture… No prison for me. I’ll count my blessings.’ “I’d better keep good relationships with O-T, Ozzy, and Ammy if I wanna stay with them.”

Mentioning Office-T made her remember something. ‘Everyone's gotta have a hobby. Even the dead. Why don’t explore the city on yer own, Silvana.’ Or something like that.

“What do I enjoy? What are my skills? Magic do I still have that? Diacute.” She whispered. Her non-body did feel its effects. “Oh, good.” She put her hand over her heart. “At least I still have that going for me, what else? I still have the knack for adventure, that’s gotta be my hobby away from my hobby… I can cook alright. Is there a way I can atone for anything I’ve done? Ugh… I was a clown for a while. Making people laugh will help me feel better, I guess. Where would I get a costume? Do they even take Gold down here? Do I have to remember wearing it? I’ll test it in the mirror when I get ba-? When I get home.”

* * *

“Ho Ho!” Hohow screamed in the being strangled by the first teacher he met for inquiry

“YETI NO WANT TO HEAR IT!”

*Cough* “S-So HO, c-c-cold-d-d-d. J-J-J-Just look-k-k-king for-”

“YETI NO LIKE YOUR KIND, BIRD! YETI FOUND PEACE IN GIVING DECEASED CHILDREN HIGHER EDUCATION AFTER DEATH! LEAVE YETI’S SCHOOL NOW OR BE PREPARED TO HAVE YOUR FEATHERY POSTERIOR BRUISED BACK TO LIFE!!” *Insert sound effect funnier than “PUNT”*

“Hooooohohohohoooooow!” He flew off not of his own accord.

* * *

*It’s hard to tell what time it is down in hell, but all the unnatural lights went out and the streets slowly became scarce with people, so let’s say night time…*

Doppel was on her way home. What a day. She didn’t do much, but what a day. Abyss is a sightseer's dream.

*Yaaaaawn* “Hi, Arle.” A sleepy Rose greeted.  
“Hi, Ammy. Is it night?”  
“Yeah. Why why do ya as- oh, yeah *yaaaaaaaaaaaawn*, you’re new. When the street lights go out it’s night.”  
“Tired?”  
“Gee, wha*yaaaaaaawn*what gave it away?”

Doppel didn’t know why but she wanted to applaud her for her sarcasm. She kept quiet though, it felt right thinking about. Like a fitting puzzle piece. ‘Maybe we did know each other?’ She mentally shrugged. “Just a guess.” She chuckled as she answered.

*Quick yawn* “The janitor’s son-in-law just dropped. So I fell in for him.” *Long yawn*

“How big’s the office?”

“Big enough… Can you please sleep on the mattress tonight? I want my bed…” She rubbed her eyes.

“Sure. My head’s cleared. Wanna talk about… Whatever it was we were talking about?”

“Thanks for remembering, Arle, it means a lot. Uh… Can you lead me home? *super yawn.* I-I uh, confuse left and right, like a lot. Don’t laugh! I wanna go home…”

Doppel wordlessly threw Rose’s arm over her shoulder.

“Wow. Thanks. Do you remember me now?”

“No…”

“Aw, we were such good frie*yawn*iends too…”

The red shaded brunette jumped a little at the tear that streamed from the red shaded blonde’s cheek. It made a noticeable *clink* on her armour. Rose didn’t expect it too.

Doppel wordlessly threw Rose’s arm over her shoulder again. “So… How big of a friend was I?” She kept lying about her identity. Curious to see where this goes.

“A really great one. You were like a superhero. You crashed right in like a meteor. Pow! Next thing I knew I fought a wonderful sorceress. You’re what I wanna be. And you never looked down on me for not being so good, despite being better. We had some fun adventures together, you, me, Ringo, Sig…” The dark jacketed Rose went full on sob. “Sorry for admitting this… I really haven’t had any company I waaahaaaanted…”

Doppel blushed at the ill-deserved flattery. ‘Poor Ammy, better get it out soon…’

“I know you don’t remember me. But you’re my best friend now.” Rose hugged tightly, as tight as her non-muscles allowed.

“I don’t have friends…” Immediately thinking to her past, Doppel pessimistically mumbled out. Not meaning to have said it.

“Don’t be silly! You’r-”

“Don’t call me that.” Sil, without skipping a beat, replied.

“Huh, call you what, Arle?”

Doppel, herself was a bit confused. Needed to rethink what to say. “I meant, to say I had no friends until you, Ammy.”

“Uh, don’t you have Rulue, that creepy swordman and the King himself? Oh, and of course, Carbuncle.”

The older mage shook her head. Sighing hard. “I only had them a little while, when I was actually successful taking _her_ life…”

“What’re you talking about, Arle?”

“My only mistake is that I was stupid and gave her the slow death, letting her rot away, I should’ve just stabbed her in hindsight.” Doppel drifted off, taking no pleasure recalling this.

“You’re making me sick…”

“I had everyone fooled. Even Carby! I really felt right in my skin taking on my way collecting that book.”

“Why’re you telling this? I don’t follow.”

“I’m not the Arle you know.” She explained very melancholy in tone. “I’m just like you. My vision is mirrored too.”

Copy Amitie gasped a little. Letting loose of her friend.

“Uuuuh.” Doppel was expecting a little less comfortable, uncomfortable cozy-ness. “I can still serve my purpose.” She felt her stomach acids rise making that offer. “I can replace her. At least for as long her’s truly appears.”

“If the Dark King will share her…” Copitie remarked sarcastically.

“Pffft. That jerk’s truly the ruler of this place, huh?”

“Sadly…”

“Who knows, Ammy.” Doppel kept trying to cheer her up. “Arle and I like to live dangerously. Maybe you’ll see her sooner than later… Maybe your other friends die before they should.” She shrugged. “Horrid, but if you just have to have your old friends at least you won’t be lonely anymore.”

Copy Amitie choked up mid Doppel’s speech.

“But meanwhile I’ll be your friend. *Tearful sigh* after that you can toss me aside.”

“NOO!” Copitie wrapped her tightly around her kin’s waist. The softest, easily huggable part. “Real Arle or not, you’ll be my friend… So smart, kind, sarcastic sometimes…”

Doppel did not know how to react, but judging by her smile her body did. ‘As if I’ve gone through this song and dance before…’ Whatever ever the case, she’s pretty sure she never felt acceptance like this, at least not on this level. She’d hug back if Copitie was in a position where she can do that. She forced her into such a position.

“Uuuuh.”  
“Spit it out.”  
“C-Can we maybe move out Office-T and Ozzy’s place?”  
“Um… Why?”  
“I wanna live with you.”

Doppel’s face became totally red. Copitie chuckled.

“Hehehe. Sorry, I wanted to see you blush like that.”  
‘Grr… At least she sounds happy again…’  
“I’ll wanna build a big house! So my friends, like Sig, Ringo, Arle, Lidelle, Raffine, Klug. Well… All of them! But wait! You’re not scared of Sig, ar-”  
“I’ll cope.”

Doppel confidently said, putting on a brave face.

“‘Kay~ So are you up to it?~ My friends are yours~”

Doppel felt entranced by this energetic girl. Not even a day ago this was a very unhappy teen. But things will go up from here. ‘I’ll be her first stepping block.’ She smiled ear to ear. Though the back of her mind there was once again something telling her she felt this before. The feeling she mattered to someone did make her very happy.

‘Even if I’ll be her oversized teddy bear. Fufufufu.’ “Let’s become true friends first, shall we? We’ve only known each other for two days now. I need some time to see, but after that, I’m up for it…”

“Wicked! *Been a while since the last yawn*”

“We’re almost home, Ammy.” She said like she’s telling her little sister to go to bed.

And so they waited for their friends...

 

 **~THE END of** **_Silvana, From Clone to Clown_ ** **~**

**A fanfic, inspired by a fanfic, inspired by Puyo Puyo**

**Latter fanfic by warelander (Thank you so much, I had fun, like Sil to Copitie, you were the first building blocks for me to become something greater. If I’ll go the road of a writer, that is. I hope your fics will do better in the future, I do.)**

**Former fanfic by some jerk known as kirbymanx/kirbyvski-** *Record Scratch*

“Hm. Hear something?”  
“That super familiar screech?”  
“Yeah.”  
“No.”  
“How?”

“…ooooooo hooooooooOOOOOO! LOOK OUT ARLE! Yowch!”

“AH!”

“ARLE!”

Hohow crashed down on Doppel who’d push Copitie out of the way. Crushing her non-bones while the pudgy bird bounced off a little.

After ignoring the pain, Doppel got up.

“Are you okay, Arle?”

“I’m giving that bird a piece of my mind!” She rolled up her plaid sleeves as she stomped towards the bird, lying belly side down.

Copy Amitie and Hohow looked at Doppel’s clothes morph into something familiar.

“Why did you dive bomb me, Hohow!? Is this payback for how I recruited you?! I told I was sorry. If I wasn’t dead already I would be now, if could I’d kill you and cut your pay!” Frustration took the driving seat.

Hohow, looking up from the ground saw the red Arle transform into his boss’ casual duds. Though the mask was resting on her head. “Silvana! Found you! Woo HO!” The bird got up to do a cheesy superhero action pose, ending in a birdy happy dance.

“Sil?” She vaguely heard Copy Amitie say.

“Silvana. Sil. That name again.” It just hit her she suddenly remembered. Memories came rushing. School, circus things, the real Amitie, any friends she made, the progress she made, Sig (that one hurt to think about). She physically flinched.

“I remember… Hi, Hohow.” She lightheartedly punched her avian friend in the wing. “Happy see another familiar face down here. Surprised to say I’m happy to see you here? Sorry to see you’re dead, too. What did you in?”

“Don’t wanna talk about it, ho ho…” He held her neck. “I didn’t just die yo-”

“You _lied._ ” A scary mutter interrupted Sil and Hohow’s reunion.

It was Copitie. Silvana had never seen Amitie this angry before. The red eyes and tear stained face did not help. “Eh, you still hate me, don’t you?”

“HATE YOU!? YOU ROBBED ME OF MY LIFE!”

Silvana and Hohow froze. Feeling a little scared. Copy Amitie crept closer.

“All the sudden I was dead. Alone. And you came to rub it in my face! DIDN’T YOUUUU!”

“N-No! That’s ridiculous, Vibitia!”

“DON’T CALL ME THAT! IT’S AMITIE ROSE!! Any idea, miserable you made me?! Now I can’t be a wicked awesome mage. Adored, friends to all. I can’t cure my dad’s curse. I can’t find my hat. I never got to confess to _him_. My soul isn’t even complete! I can’t find it in me to be usual self until _you_ **lied** to meeeeee!!”

Copitie came in charging. “Hyaaaaaa!”

*Yoink*

“Oof!” The aggressor fell flat on her face. Sil didn’t know what was going, but if she had to guess; Hohow lifted her up via his beak.

“What’re you doing?”

“You’ll find out soon enough, Ho Ho!”

Silvana kept staring at Vibitia… The girl couldn’t bear looking at them flying away. She let her head rest on the ground. Slamming her fists into the ground, as well.

* * *

“…ease wake up, Sil.”  
“She’s coming to! She coming to!~ Just a little more…”

“Sh…” An adult shushed two kids.

“Hrrmgh…” The room smelled of flowers.

Sil felt rather groggy, kinda annoying. Her head felt a little funny, like most of her head had been bandaged up.

She snuggled Arms a little and turned around in bed…

“She’s alive!” A dry voice stated very happily. “Yippie!”

It went on deaf ears.

Her eyes were tired, her ears didn’t pick up the voices up.

For what felt like a minute to Sil, she finally heard things like her own breathing and sleepy moans

“No Arms, you can’t play with them until tonight. ❤”

“ARMS?!?” She suddenly realized. Her eyes shot open. Yup, there was her beloved toy. Lying on the side of her bed she saw a bunch of flowers. Looking behind them she recognized the walls of Primp’s hospital. She could see a bunch of tags on the bouquets.

 

> ‘ _Please get better, Miss Sil. You’ve done so much for me. Rest in peace…_
> 
> _Lidelle Thunderhead._ ’

 

> ‘ _Please live!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_ ’

Amitie obviously wrote.

> ‘ _Thanks for the entertainment._
> 
> _Mr. Amitie’s Dad._ ’

She couldn’t read all of them from her position. Pleasantly surprised that even Klug and Raffine sent her some. Though Raffine’s handwriting looked suspiciously like Amitie’s.

“Oh, FIDDLESTICKS! I did die, didn’t I? How am- Umfph…” All of the sudden, a set of arms wrapped around her from the other side of the bed. And then another set on the other side. Her face was locked between foreign cheeks. This made her see/feel two things.

One: The cheeks didn’t touch hers, and she noticed some stuff around her eyes. Her head _was_ wrapped up.

And two: Sig’s uncle was smirking, raising two thumbs up and mouthed: ‘You go champ.’

“Who’s breaking my bones?” They immediately let loose out of fear. To her left was Amite. “Aaah!” She flinched. On the other side, she saw Sig. “AAAH!” She hid under her hospital blanket, making sure Arms’ arms are too.

“Oh.” Sig sounded disappointed, but in a way like that reaction wasn’t unexpected. She heard him slowly walking away.

“Oh no, you don’t. Take it from me, boy. You don’t want to regret things like I do.”

Sig made a sad noise in response.

“Silvana, can you get out from under your sheets?” The uncle kindly nudged.

“N-No. Pl-Please g-get away. Don’t choke me!” She could hear the others flinch.

“Choke?” Amitie reacted.

“Siiiiig, my boy. Did your hand get a mind of its own?” Stan got paranoid, asked a question of the best possible scenario.

“N-No…” Sig got close to Sil’s head. “I d-didn’t mean to kill. Don’t you remember I tried to make curry for you?”

Sil stopped cowering under her sheets. Her last bunch of lost memories resurfaced: _“I’ll give more snuggles than normal tonight, buddy. ❤” *Kiss on forehead*_

_*Monkey shudders*_

_“Hi, Sig. I cleaned my kitchen, you can surprise me with your cooking. I’m off to sweep the circus floor because Vento slacked off.”_

_“Cool.”_

_Then Silvana tasted it and did not stop coughing, with Sig not knowing how to save her, trying to save her. Until she croaked._

Sil kicked off the sheets off. Face totally deadpan. “That’s right, ‘twas awful. Sorry Sig, I misremembered. I lost my memory in hell.”

“But I killed you…” Sig cried.

“Shut up and hug me. Please never cook anything ever again…”

“Okay.”

“You really went to Puyo hell, Sil? I thought Hohow was making that up to play up his heroism.”

“Have you met my sis?”

Sil addressed Amitie first. “Yes. It’s very real.” Now she addressed Uncle. “Um… I don’t think so? Hell’s a big place. And I didn’t leave the town I was in.”

“Ah. I see.” He looked down.

…

…

“Can someone tell me why in the freaking world I am alive again?”

“Dunno.” Sig answered.

“Hohow said he could bring you back. And he did~!” Amitie cheered.

“You better ask him. He’s at the vet.” Stan explained. “Better stop by and give him a big thank you. He spent more than a day finding you. I’ll get a doctor to get you out of that hospital gown and back home. Be right back, don’t die on us again.”

Sig and Amitie got offended for Sil.

“Eheheh, sorry, guess that was pretty tasteless. Sorry…” Stan awkwardly walked out.

“So, am I like, a zombie now?”

“You look like a mummy~” The blonde pointed at her head.

“You know what I mean… Am I gonna rot away? Just another small little thing on my list on why I’m a freak. Now I’m a malfunctioning Doppelga-” *Anger* ‘Are you kidding me? I didn’t lose that baggage after dying like I had in hell? I’m stuck with this until die again?’

“Are you okay?”

“Yeah, ignore that.”

“Your body is as good as new.” Sig tried explaining. “Doctor says works like it should.”  
“So it won’t I die until I die?”   
“Guess so.”

Silvana placed her hand over her heart. “Heartbeats! Amazing.” She was genuinely impressed. Though realizing the doctors must know her secret by her hearts placement. She asked her friend’s opinions on the matter.

“Akuma oversaw everything.” That did put her at ease.

…

“Soooo… I got a question Sil.”

“Then just ask it straight away, Ammy.”

“Ammy? Where did that come from?” *Leaps of logic* “Nevermind. You without a doubt met Vibitia, didn’t you? How’s she?”

Sil was too impressed to answer right away. “You sure wanna know?”

“So you did meet her, I wanna know!” “I wanna too.” Sig butted in.

Seeing no chance to persuade them to not talk about, plus, Amitie did deserve to know. Silvana told it up straight. “She’s very much like you if she lost everything…”

“…I didn’t suffer from my Doppelgangerisms. So should she, but she’s so hung up. She misses your life, and your friends. She liked ‘Arle’ until it was clear who I was… She did not take death kindly…”

“That’s terrible…”

“Give her a few more years to accept her place…” She sighed.

“I didn’t feel too peachy either. I felt more human than ever before, despite my regrets. She’s too stubborn to see she can make new friends and continue her studies in hell.”

“I’ll become her friend!”  
“Me too.”

Amitie and Sig said, mind made up.

“It’s your funeral… Ammy. I mean, Am. I doubt she’d like you. Sig’s fine though…”

…

“Do you need help curing your dad?”  
“Huh? How do y-? Oh, Vibbyyyyy…  Please keep it a secret. Thanks for offering it, but I wanna do it myself.”   
“Wanna make him proud of you?”   
“Uh-huh.”   
“Okay, do everything you want, Vibitia’s very regretful…”

…

“Boy, Stan takes his time.”

“He does that. He likes to talk. So are you gonna celebrate being alive again?” Sig said.

“How about a sleepover?” Amitie proposed.

“Again?” Sil reacted. “Why Amm?”

“Because you’re so fun. The one time you’re hilarious, the other times you’re grumpy. It’s funny~”

“Yeah.” Sig reaffirmed.

“Mrgh…”

“Yeah like that.”

“Fine, we can sleep over. Just no cooking.” Sil jokingly stared at Sig’s tearstained face.

He absentmindedly stared back until Sil held his hand, telling him it’s okay.

“Can we invite Liddy too? She took your death harshly too.”

“Oh, Lid? Of course.” ‘I can’t be in my own home without my mask… Eh, whatever.’ “I’m up for it.” She smiled. Glad to have first-hand proof that at least some people will actually miss her after death.

* * *

*At Sil’s “welcome back from the dead” party and Hohow’s “Did a good thing, Ho Ho” party, filling in for practice time…*

“Hohow’s late.” Sil muttered to Oshare Bones. “I haven’t seen him yet since he dragged me out.”

“Really want to thank the pretty bird for taking you out of that awful place, don’t you?”  
“Um…”   
“Oh my, am I wrong?”   
“You tell me, you were there, Ozzy.”   
“Oh, you know my name! Only the dead know that… Please keep this to yourself. I don’t want to hear it until certain circumstances.”

Sil acknowledged and complied.

“So, does that mean that wasn’t you? Don’t you remember me seeing down there?”

“Hm, how handsome was this look-a-like?”

Sil described it in detail.

“Oh, interesting, that definitely sounds like me. And no, we don’t share consciousnesses. I thought I was incomplete before, and now in more ways than one. Pray, I don’t start losing bones soon.”

“So that was you in life. You did look good.”

Later in their conversation: “Say, since you’re technically undead, now. You could join our club.”

“Your club?”

“Us undead in Primp get together late at midnight. I can get you a membership card. Next week we’re bowling.”

“I’ll accept it. But I don’t think I’ll join you guys much. Unlike you guys, I still need sleep, I like a good night’s full.”

“Ah, of course, I should’ve figured.” ‘You’re lucky.’

* * *

Hohow finally showed his face. He was celebrated, he kept his methods to himself despite overdramatically telling about his heroics. Sil wanted to talk to him in private.

“Give me to it straight. How did you do it?”

“Hoho… I guess I could tell you, Silvana. Us Hohow Birds are special. We have oh so ho special ability to rise from the dead with the po-ho-tential to raise the other dead with it. Rivaled only by the Dark Prince, himself.” He heroically boasted.

“Why, are you guy Phoenixes or something?”

“Ho Ho, you hit the nail right on the head. _Hohow_ means _Pudgy Phoenix_.”

“Pudgy Phoenix Bird… ‘Kay…”

“Hm Hmm, please don’t die again. I don’t have any more Hohow Downs.”

“A what? The feathers I need to save people and myself from death. Not immortal. Ho Ho.”

“…You’ve seen my, face…”

“I’m not gonna tell.”

“Why? …I’m not the real one…”

“I know ho. But you’re so ho cool Sil. You’re just like Admiral Wohoh. Captain Hohow’s evil clone. Who inexplicably divorced himself from the rogue gallery and became another hero’s partner with a different real name.”

‘Are you kidding me? My life is as ridiculous as Hohow’s comics…’

“It’s your secret identity, Ho Ho! And it’s my duty to keep from you until some spell turns you evil! Hm Hmm.”

* * *

*Later at night…*

Silvana, Amitie, Sig, Lidelle, and Arms were playing a board game on their sleepover. “Snake eyes! Seriously?! I only needed to throw anything higher than a three!” Amitie pouted.

“My turn.” Sil chimed. “If I throw a twelve I’ll be ridiculously far in the lead, if I throw anything lower I’ll be set back enormously… I want the die.”

“No!”   
“Don’t!”   
“Wha? How could you, Miss Sil?! *sniff*”   
*Monkey horror*

All Sil’s friends huddled around her. Not letting her move as side effect result.

“Let me go, I didn’t say I want _to die_ , I meant the dice, PLURAL!!!”

**Next up: Halloween! Let’s hope a one-shot, one-chapter villain doesn’t threaten the holiday and by extension Primp Town forever…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> At this point, warelander realized the rando he okayed to make a sequel fic might be a crazy person.
> 
> Kirby would get Circus, Mirror or Copy.
> 
> Cut dead hell characters: Tarutaru (decided against it he’s just M.I.A.), Yu, Rei, S. Puzlow and Baldander’s race.
> 
> So does this mean their real names are actually; ɒįbɒͶ ǝlɿA and ǝƨoЯ ǝiɈimA on Hell’s legal documents?
> 
> Over the course of this two parter the word “Hell” has been uttered 29 times. And never used as a curse word. That still counts as kid friendly by bible standards, only much more wholesome.
> 
> Scrapped alternate ending: Hohow couldn’t find Sil. Sil and Copitie move into that house, the latter warming up to the fact she is Sil. Over the years their, friend entered hell as adults. The chemistry just isn’t there. Also a skim over Sil’s funeral. Also in some interaction where Silvana Puzlow took over Pierrot’s body. Reuniting with her ghost.
> 
> Coincidentally released on Arle's Birthday apparently. HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SILVANA! I KILLED YOU OFF!


	36. Prologue of Chapter 29 (Halloween Preparations)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A setup for Chapter 29.
> 
> A test to see if I can write with my new Tablet.

**Prologue of Chapter 29 (Halloween Preparations)**

It was five days until Halloween, and Primp Town was excited. Silvana and Amitie, in particular, were chatty about it at recess.

“Hell yeah, I’m gonna enjoy Halloween!” Sil could barely contain her excitement.

“I’m gonna get sooo much candy!” Amitie said all the way from dreamland. “What are you going as, Sil?”

“Oooh. I haven't thought about it.”

“I have a funny idea! Just go as Pierrot, tell everyone you're the real one, and no one will believe you. Hee hee~”

“Good one. And it sure is tempting, Ammy… But I wanna be unique. I’ve seen tons of kids wearing my suit already… I think I can probably trick my stupid brain that it’s okay to be someone else besides…” She shifted her eyes. “My _“real”_ name.” She’s not lying.

“Really? I’m so happy for you.” Amitie's cheered.

“Happy for what?” Sig walked up.

“That I can spend my first Halloween without my issues.” Sil replied with cheer.

_ “ _ Your _ first?” _ _   
_ “Halloween’s soon?”

“Yep. I won’t have to spend it in hiding this time. And I’m gonna make it super special!”

“Cool. I’m going as a ladybug.” Sig smiled. Sil and Amitie giggled with Sig.

Amitie did have a fun ruining realization, as indicated by her gasp. “Wait! Doesn’t Halloween fall on a circus day? Can I have that day off, Sil?” Amitie begged.

“Didn’t Hohow tell you, Am?”   
“Tell me what?”   
“That I hired out the circus to someone else until Halloween’s over.”   
“To who?”

***A day or two ago…***

Sil was up late in her pajamas, maskless, hair down. Searching her bookcase for Halloween themed acts. “This means I’m not out there, **not** having fun on Halloween again! I want to do it while I still look young enough. But I can’t just neglect work.”

Sil leaned back in her personal library’s sofa. (Arms, wearing a monocle, was sitting in his own personal sofa. He has fine tastes… A colouring book.)

“Think Sil, think. Do I know a spell that lets me do both? Maybe I can invent it. Youth spells aren’t a thing, I wouldn’t know where to begin. An illusion spell could work if I wanna do more trick-or-treating in future. But my attitude betrays my supposed age…”

“Ugh, let's focus on the now. Can I split myself up? Nononono! Bad idea. I could just close the circus, but people will expect something… Ammy definitely wouldn’t fill in for me… I could ask Vento to read out ghost stories and that's the whole schedule. But that might be seen as a rip-off. Who would come for ghost stories?”

“YU RANG!?”

“Ah! Woahoahoahaaaaaaah!!… Ouch…” Sil flipped out at the surprise of the three ghost siblings. She flipped out so much, that she tumbled over the heavy sofa with her in it. Sil quickly pulled out a mask from her jammies.

“Yu!” She shook her fist at the de facto leader of the bunch.

She posed.

“Hi, Rei.” She said indifferently.

He gave a small wave back.

“Silvana…” She glared at shoe sole stealing ghost, shivering behind Rei.

“I-I go buh-by “Suh-Suh-Silly” now.”

“As long as you don’t cause trouble like that ever again, then I don’t care.” Sil told Silly coldly. Childhood doppelgänger and namesake be damned.

Silly hid behind Rei, who comforted her.

“Why are yu here?” She grumbled.

“We _silly_ spooks came to ask if we can use your tent to make it into a spooktacular haunted house ending in a...”

“S-Silly.”   
“YU!”   
“SS-Silly.”   
“Rei…”   
“A-And Silly’s!”   
**“SPÜKPRISE QUIZ SHOW!”**

Silly, Yu yelled the last bit.

“Ooooo, Convenient.” Sil smirked.

***Present, where Sil left out the surprise bit***

“You let them run the Circus?!?” Amitie yelled with a pinch of an instinctive fear that Sil just shrugged off.

“They pay me, and you well. And more importantly: free time for candy and costumes! I’m gonna have _so_ much fun! Haunted House is already open, by the way. Prof’s gonna take us to it before we can loot.”

“Whaaa?”

“Sorry, Ammy. Prof’s choice, not mine… Should've kept my mouth shut when Popoi asked “why I was happy for a change”…” She folded her arms.

“Might as well go, I guess…” Sig said.

“For what it’s worth, I oversaw it and it's awesome. They’re open every night if you wanna have a taste.”

“I’ll pass.” Amitie said, noticing another friend eating a sandwich at a table while playing with a yo-yo. “Hey, Liddy!” Amitie yelled at her. “Are you sitting Halloween out again?”

Lidelle calmly nodded back, clearly afraid.

“Okido, just checking.”

“Has she ever gone to trick-or-treat?” Sil asked.

“Not since her shadow came to life that one time and beat poor Liddy up over her flaws.”

“Just when I thought I was adjusted to life in Primp.” Silvana shook her head.

“Could you not hypnotize her to like it again?” Sig questioned.

“You could make Liddy very happy with this~” Amitie chirped with a hint of an ulterior motive.

“How many times do I have to tell you? I’m not gonna hypnotize you, and it’s not some cure!”

“Are you planning to make me daddy’s girl and a doormat again?!” Raffine waltzed in. Offended at what she heard.

Frustrated Sil yelled. “No hypnosis for any of you!”

“Aaaaaw…”   
“Bummer…”   
“…You better keep your word, Pierrot.”

“Besides…” Sil grinned. Raffine clenched her fists in preparation. They know how this goes at this point. They won’t stop provoking each other. “You’re a daddy’s girl regardless, fufufu~”

“Why you!” Raffine restrained herself. Regrettably on her part.

Amitie giggled with Sil. “Well, you are a daddy’s girl, Raffie.”

‘Said the momma’s girl.’ Sil silently snarked.

“I never seen your dad without you asking for something…” Sig butted in, to Sil’s pleasant surprise.

Raffine, justifiably miffed, decided to change the subject. “So how are you going spend Halloween?” She spoke haughtily. “You’re always dressed for the part after all. You could give everyone a good scare with your mask off! Oooohoho!” She’s pleased with herself.

“Sil’s face is perfectly normal.” Amitie casually replied.

“Thanks, Am. But can tell my own private details myself thank you.”

“Eh eh. Sorry.”

“But my face is normal. _Or is it?_ ”

“Pah.” Raffine scoffed. “I have seen what you can do. No normal person can be so talented.”

“Aaw. Is that compliment, ‘Feenie?” Sil had a genuine smile on her. “But I guess I’m not normal…” She faked fake sadness, with real sadness. ‘Why can’t I be?…’ “I mean, I’m rich, I train every day and I _might_ have freckles… I can’t be normal.” Sil successfully got under her skin. 33-27 for Silvana.

“Hmph… Normality is subjective anyways. I’m off.” Raffine went back to the training dummy.

“Be careful, Sil.” Sig raised concern for his friend. “Prof’s gonna notice.”

“I’ll be fine, Sig. Thanks, but save your worries.”

“Sig’s got a point, Sil. Try to be friends with her. You got along with Klug.”   
“Pity’s the word, Ammy…”   
“But you're not at his throat anymore.”   
“Because I pity him… At least Raffine gave me a great idea for a costume~”

“She did?” The blue haired bug lover questioned.

“Oooo. Tell me.” Amitie asked. And Sig looked curious as well.

“I’m not gonna tell~. After school I’m dashing to Oshare’s and you guys just have to hope to recognize me at the haunted tent!” ‘This is gonna be _amaaaaaziiing!!!_ ’

***Flashback, cont.***

“Can we use that spooky urn?” Yu floated towards said ancient porcelain pot, holding it in her arms. “I know where to place it!”

Sil stared. “That ugly old thing? Sure, but don’t bother opening it. One, try shaking it. There’s nothing. Two, it's glued shut.”

“Don’t break it, Yu…” Rei spoke with caution.

“Don’t make her angry at us, big sis!” Silly feared Sil’s wrath.

“I won’t miss that thing, what will make me angry is breaking into my house **_and_ ** invading my privacy! **Especially during my** **_no mask time!_ ** ”

“Waaaaaah?!”   
“…We promise…”   
“Save me, big bro!”

* * *

Unbeknownst to anyone but a select few residing in Puyo Hell. Inside the urn was an energetic, bored, cranky entity wasting his time away in his soundproofed prison.

“____ will get him… _______ ____’ll get you, Pierrot! And your little doggy too. Nyeahahahahaaaa! One “PEEK-A-BOO and you’re mine! Nyeaaah!”

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Made on my tablet… NEVER AGAIN!! My laptop's in the shop. Then wait a little until the conclusion.


	37. Chapter 29: Welcome to ____’s Nightmare!!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue: Silvana comforts Silvana. Which is which? Yes!
> 
> Main Story: A ghost haunts Primp. The students go scavage hunting to vanquish him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fair warning: some subject I felt as natural interaction, but is something more mature than you’re used to on this fic is present. I felt it was unavoidable considering the scenario I wrote. Plus this chapter is a bit harsher than usual. You’ll survive…

***3 days before Halloween… At the Haunted Circus…***

“Closed?” Sil read on the sign planted before her Circus. “Why? I’d better check up on them. Yu!? Rei?! Silly!?”

Silvana cautiously followed the hallways to the quiz show podium that the end. All the things the ghosts operate to scare are offline. Along with the potential the trio is playing a prank on her. It made it a bit more scary than it was. And it was already a bit scary for a tour made by children.

*Sobbing*

Sil was a little spooked. “That sounds like…” Yu or Silly, hard to tell. Sil made a mad dash towards the center. She found her old doppelgänger crying on a contestant couch, clutching a pillow.

The scared ghost meeped at the clown, she phased to go below the couch to hide.

“Silly?” Sil asked as calmly as she could, as not to upset the spirit. “Where are your siblings?”

“They’re in town, looking for a magitechnician.” She whispered as hard as her cowardice was showing. Sil barely picked it up.

“And you left behind to hold to hold the fort, and you miss them?” Sil guessed.

“Uh-huh. I miss big bro and sis. But I stayed here because nobody likes my face…”

“I can… relate?”

“I played the role of the beautiful assistant to my big sis… But people remember me when you made me realize I was DEEEEEAAAD!!!” Silly cried louder. She phased back onto the couch, “sitting” on it. Silvana sat next to her.

“Want me to help let it out? Or you wanna have your bro-”

“MY LIFE WAS A LIIIIEEE-HAAAAAIIIIII! *Sniff ‘n Sob* I’m not a great thief! Those soles were unearned… I was cheating this whole time… And I didn’t know it!”

“Well, you shouldn’t steal stuff you don’t need, young lady.” Sil scolded.

“Waaaaaaaaah!!” 

“Uhh…” Sil was being a bit tactless with her totally fair assessment, so she must atone for being justified in her criticism. Social pressure… “There, the- oh…” Her hand went through Silly’s body, so she has to solve this with words. “Look. You’ve done bad things, so have I. And look, you’re still around despite dying. You get to live on in a sense. I died and didn’t get to come back.” 

“B-But-” 

“Don’t ask. It was a weird and confusing day. Back to my point, have you found something to live for?” 

“Uh, my bro and sis. They’re the best family I’ve ever had.” Silly smiled. “They’re so nice, they care for me. I help them out, they do help me cope. Our brainstorming for quiz questions are super, duper fun.” She still looks like someone who can’t take the fact she died, but she did look a bit happier. “I love them so much. They are happy to have me.” 

Sil’s black hole melted. 

“Your mask creeps me out…” Silly said, Sil took a big breath… 

“Enjoy your new family. And again… I’m sorry for everything that happened between us. It’s my fault you’re dead. (Maybe…) I also forgot you and took your name. You deserve the love they give you. Aside from the sole stealing thing. And don’t forget it.” 

“Okay, Silvana 2.” 

Sil took another deep breath… “I’m still learning balloon art, but do you wanna have balloon animal?” She pulled out uninflated balloons. 

“Heck yeah, a lollipop please!” Silly circled around in the air in joy. 

“A lolly? Thanks for making it easy on me, Silvana 1.” 

“Oh, in that case I want a puppy!” 

…Kids.

* * *

Huh, this urn is actually clay, and not porcelain… I was wrong all along! Still ugly, though… Ugh… 

**Chapter 29: Welcome to ____’s Nightmare!!**  

At the front of the Y&R&S Haunted Tent, there was one impatient student tapping her toe. “These bums sure take their sweet time, don’t they know not to keep a lady waiting?” The pinkhead complained, making sure her appearance is perfect. “I should be _persuading_ boys to give me their candy by now.” She smiled, looking forward to it. “Oh, La-Ti-Da~”

“Hey!” Someone yelled.

Squinting her eyes she saw Pierrot running towards the entrance. “Oh, marvelous…” She sarcastically quipped as she folded her arms. “Miss Silvana…” Said cold as ice. 

“Hi, Raffie! Yup, it’s me.” Full suited Pierrot introduced herself. 

“So you decided to go as yourself after all. Decided your face was too ugly to be shown after all?” Raffine laughed to Pierrot’s face, or rather, her mask. 

It got the clown cheesed off. “Si- Er… My face is just as pretty as yours! Hey, why aren’t you in costume?…” Pierrot when from angry to confused. 

“Tell me first _why_ in the world have you told Ms. Accord? Now we have to waste my precious time waiting!” It was it like thunderstruck with stomp she delivered. 

“EEP! I don’t know, Raffie! It’s me, Amitie! Not Sil! I just dressed like a friend.” She pulled off the mask and hood. 

“I know, dear.” Raffine muttered deadpan, not amused. 

“Whaaa? How did you know? Oshare made sure it was one-to-one!” She whined. 

“…You have no idea how to impersonate someone, do you?” Was the response. Said with one eye closed and a weak hand against her chin. 

“Eeeh… No…” Amitie started staring at her schoolmate. 

“Hey, Si- Ammy.” A male voice said from behind Raffine. It was the light-bluehead Sig. 

*Gut reaction snort* “Seriously, Sig? You went in your ladybug pajamas?” Raffine wasn’t even angry at it. She grew a small smile, she found it so charming. 

“They’re comfy.” Sig was happy to wear it, it seems. “No costume, Raffine?” 

“Ohoho~ It _will_ be ready once we’re done with this _asinine_ school trip. What was Silvana thinking!?” 

“‘S not her fault.” Sig humbly stepped up. 

“Yeah! The professor overheard her.” 

“Ohohohohohoooooohohohooo!!” Raffine had put the back of her hand to the side of her mouth and laughed way longer than Amitie and Sig found acceptable. “What? Are you two defending your _girlfriend_ now?” Sil’s friends blushed at the accusation. “You two hang around that monster like flies, and kiss her butt on a daily basis.”

“RAFFINAAAAAA!! Why’re you _this_ mean all the suddeeeeehn!”  
“Not cool.”

“OOOOOOOHohohohoooooooo!~” The pinkhead was out of control, her belly laughing had no end. 

… 

“Huh?” Amitie leaned over into Sig’s ear. *Hesitant whisper* 

“Huh? What do you mean, Ammy?” 

*Embarrassed whisper & point at Raffine and herself* 

“They’re… what?” 

*“Don’t make me say it again, but here it is anyway” whisper* 

“Huh, guess they are, didn’t notice.” 

“Y-You don’t stare?” Amitie nervously responded. 

“No. Do you?” He asked neutrally. 

“Uh…” She was fixated since she took her mask off. It just didn’t sink in before that. “Just noticed.” Tiptoetiptoetiptoetiptoetiptoe… aaaaaaaaaaand… poke! 

“Eeeee!!” *Angry laser-guided backhanded slap to face* 

“Owie…” Amitie rubbed her cheek, leaning in Sig’s claw who caught her. 

“How _dare_ you! You should know very well there are certain _things_ are off limits, Amitie!” 

“You’re not Raffine!” The clown-for-a-day yelled at her friend, in a very accusatory tone! 

“Oh.” Raffine(?) had a smug, toothy grin. A type of face Raffine would never make for varying reasons. It creeped Amitie out. “I was wondering when you two would notice, and what makes you say that?” 

Amitie’s reactionary response? “She’s really insecure about her lack of chest. Yours are big!” She made hand motions. There goes one secret… “Whoopsie…” 

“Pah hah! She’s concerned about that? Woooow… I give up, you found me out… I do wish you did put it more… tactfully.” Not-Raffine put her right hand behind her left cheek. *Rrrrrrip* 

“SURPRISE!” A familiar voice shouted. The half ripped off mask showed something the blonde and the bluehead didn’t expect. They were greeted by Silvana’s friendly red eye, and cheeky smile. She quickly put the Raffine mask back on. “Oh, La-Ti-Da! The looks on your faces! Priceless! Ohoho!”

“WHA! Huh? How… Wha? How do… And the… Eh. Thought… Don’t you hate?… You’re a tomboy… But how… Raffie’s flirty face. It was perfect. Wow. Except maybe… Eeeh.” etc. Amitie was broken.

“You’re awesome, Sil. I really thought you were Raffine.” Sig complimented.

“Thanks, handsome. Oh!” She covered her mouth as she blushed. Breaking character. “Sorry, didn’t mean to say that! I hypnotized myself to have Raffine’s personality. I say stuff I don’t mean.” She said embarrassed in Raffine’s voice. 

“Ah.” 

“What! You can hypnotize yourself, but us? No fair…” Amitie had snapped out of it to pout. 

“That’s not gonna change, Am!… It’s closer to intense brainwashing, anyway, If not for that payoff was most certainly worth it, I wouldn’t have done it.” … She dropped the Raffine demeanor for a bit as she gave an earnest smile. “It does me good seeing you two defend me behind my back like that.” She teared up a little. “Thanks. You two are the best.” 

“No problem, Sil. We’re best friends, and don’t forget it.”  
“Ditto.”

Sig blushed, as he wiped off her tears.

“Raffina’s cute like this. She should cry more often.” Amitie noted. 

“Oh, La-Ti-Da. I agree… Ugh, they’re still taking their time.” 

“How did you pull her face like that?” Sig asked. 

“Hhhmmm… I guess I could tell you, plebs.” She said like Raffine, but a bit tongue-in-cheeky. “It’s a special mask. An expensive, rare, and hard and dangerous to make novelty item. It can realistically copy the voice, and the face of anyone, and it moves like it should.” 

“Neat.” Sig said. 

“Oh! That’s great for you, Sil! I’m so happy for you.” 

“For what? Buying it?” 

“No, for thinking ahead! After you’re done with Raffie’s face you’re gonna copy a cute girl’s face from out of town so you can have your own face in Primp, right?” 

Sil was stunned. Amitie came up with a nice solution to her problems. She wasn’t naïve enough to believe it will rid her of all her problems. But a different face will certainly help… 

“Good idea. Sil, we’ll help.” … “Sil?” 

… 

… 

“S-Sil. You in there?” 

“Why you do look so space-y?” 

… 

… 

… 

“Si-” 

**“DAMN!”**  

Silvana shouted quickly at the top of her lungs. “It’s single use only!” She aggressively kicked the ground. “And I have better luck winning the lottery than ever finding one again!” 

“Oh.” Amitie and Sig. 

“Come to think of it probably wouldn't grow with me… Good idea, Am. But it won’t work.” 

“Fiddlesticks.” She stared down. 

“Too bad…” 

“…So that means you can’t imitate me for fun?” 

“I don’t need a mask for that, Ammy.” 

“Huh?” 

“Forget it.” 

… 

“Oh gee, Sil! I just can’t unsee them now. Were you alway-”  
“YES! I bind them very tight, usually… I am an acroba- Wait. We had _two_ sleepovers, Am!”  
“Three.”  
“Three! You must’ve seen the shape before through my clothes.”  
“Uuuuh… Is… Arl-”  
“YES!!”  
“Wh-?”  
“SH-SHUT UP!!! Can we not talk about my chest anymore?”  
“S-Sorry, it’s just distracting seeing Raffine hav-”  
“STOP!”  
“But-”  
“NO!”  
“…Okay…”

Sig had no opinion on the matter. He did spot 3 (or 4) figures approaching. He tapped Sil’s shoulder. 

“Finally!” She spoke like Raffine again. “Quick, Ammy. Let’s pretend that who we’re dressed as!” 

“You read my mind, “Raffie”!” She winked, putting the hood and mask on. 

Silvafine [I just made that name up and I hate that I have to dump it after this chapter. It’s pronounced Sil-va-feen BTW] got the first word in to Klug, Accord, Popoi, and drumrrrrrrrrrroll: Rrraffine! “What took you so long? You made me wait so long that Silvana and I put our differences and became best friends.” Silvana threw her arm over Amitie’s shoulder and rested her head on her as well. 

Amitie did the same with a smile. “Yup, we’re bestest of buds now.” 

Klug, dressed as a wizard, nervously looked back and forward between the two Raffines, seeing no differences aside from the obvious. 

If not for Pierrot standing next to her doppelgänger Raffine would’ve figured it out already. “Who are you?!” 

“I’m Raffine, but handsome Klug can call me _Feenie_ if he wants.” *Wink*

Klug became a statue.

Silvana laughed internally at the double tease. “Pleasure to meet someone as elegant as me.” 

Raffine stared at her chest with envy and disgust. “You can’t be me!” She said with boiling blood. “I am Raffine!” And the real Raffine had her hair dyed purple, her face painted, wore a costume that’s borderline age inappropriate. She’s lucky she looks older than she is, or else she needs a year or two. And lastly she carries a guitar case on her back. “How dare you impersonate _me!_ ”

“You? Me?” Silvafine played really haughty. “No offence, but while you look just fine, but you don’t stack up to me. Ohoho.” *Hair flip* ‘Oh, La-Ti-Da~ This too much fun!’ “What are you even wearing?” 

“I’m dressed as a punk rocker, because unlike what you might think, I’m willing to branch out. Plus my love for the style. Though I’m more of a drummer myself, not to brag.” 

“You’re certainly a punk alright, thinking you can pretend to be me. _Les nerfs sur toi!_ ” 

_“Pourquoi tu dois!”_  

“Silvana!” Accord, dressed like a witch, interrupted this fight with a tone of disappointment rarely heard from her, she could make everyone feel super guilty. It’s effect made Silvana subconsciously nullify her hypnotized state to quiver. “What did I tell you about teasing Raffine?”

She feels so exposed. “How did you know?” Sil basically admitted. Suddenly all of this felt embarrassing. 

Klug and Raffine were surprised. But that didn’t explain who that Pierrot was.

Amitie saying she’s Amitie solved that issue. 

“Meow, what do you have to say fur yourself, young lady?” Popoi asked in a neutral tone. 

Sil had cold sweat. “She basically called me an ugly abomination more than once. Like I’m not human…” You could taste the honesty coming off of her. Of her feelings at least. 

“I did _not_ say such things, Professor. I called her face ugly and not norma- oh _merde_ …” 

“Raffine!” Now Accord’s disappointment cut straight through her as well. “I thought I told you the same thing. This is not your real face, is it Silvana?” 

“No this is a special mask. But my real face is normal enough…” She replied meekly. “I went this far with my costume to be pretty, for a cha-. I MEAN NORMAL! Normal to her standards…” 

“Oh ho hooo~ So the tomboy clown wants to pretty, eh? Took you long enough. But I’ll have you know that I’m exceptional, not normal!” 

“There’s nothing wrong wanting to be pretty, Sil.” Amitie patted Silvana’s back.

Sil covered her face she is so embarrassed. Plus 1 for Raffine. Score: Sil: 33 - Raf: 28. 

“In the future I want you two to leave each other along. Understood?” 

“YES, PROF!”  
“YES, TEACHER!” 

“But may I have a last request?” Sil spoke as herself with Raffine’s vocabulary and more feminine body language as a hypnotic byproduct. 

“And what is that, Raffi- Excuse me, you look the part. What is it, Silvana?” Ms. Accord was back to her usual enigmatically cheery self, for the most part. 

“I went through all this effort, it took me days.” Sil shyly showed off. “I can at least can I keep pretending until the night is over?” She nervously grinned, expecting “No” for an answer. 

“Don’t!” Raffine screamed. 

“Hm… You’ll have to convince me. But I’ll probably have to default to “no”.” 

‘A chance to double down.’ “Please, Professor.” Sil begged. “I died, it’s traumatizing and dehumanizing, and I don’t feel fully recovered yet after two weeks no matter what it looks like to anyone…” Sil faked.

Sig gave a little hug for comfort, Amitie gave a BIG hug. Klug put his hat over his heart.

“…thanks…” Sil continued. “She insulted my humanity…” This did not actually bother her. “I wanna feel so many positive emotions as I can. I need a good laugh, and Raffine’s annoyance makes me feel alive. Lemme have this one, please?” 

“She’s suffered enough, Professor!” Amitie chimed in, fully suckered in Sil’s sob story. 

“Hmmm…” Accord wasn’t so sure. ‘If she’s fibbing then I’m being unfair to Raffine. But if not, I’m hurting her. She’s a good actress, she could be faking it, or has hidden her pain all along…’ “What do you think, Popoi?” 

‘Nya! She’s purrobably lying.’ “Let her, it’s funny.” 

“No it isn’t!” Raffine protested. Klug grinned but kept his mouth shut. 

“And it’s impressive.” Accord applauded, much to the real pinkhead’s chagrin. “I can't help but admire it.” 

“So can I?” 

“…Alright.” 

“NO!”  
“Oh, La-Ti-Da~ Thank you, so much!”

34-28. 

“But on two conditions.” 

“A fair trade, I hope.” 

“The first is that this shall be the last time you can use that you died as an excuse.” 

“Alright.” 

“And secondly, I want your mask on your head.” 

“Why?” 

“Just to give everyone a head start to let them know who you are. You don’t have to wear it on your face, somewhere on your body will do.” 

“Oh, if that’s all. I’ll be right back in a moment. I’m off to powder my nose. Ohoho!” 

“That’s the wrong euphemism!” 

“Thanks for helping me live, _darling!_ ” Silvana used her go home spell. All eyes were on her caravan briefly flashing light. She dashed out a few seconds later with her mask on her face and held something close to her chest. 

She brought a friend along. “Why’s that monkey wearing my clothes?” Klug asked. 

“Practice.” 

“Of what!?” 

“I thought he would look cute as an educated gent, alright? I thought I might as well show him off. Oh, what’s that, Army? He likes you, Klug. Bet you don’t hear that too often.”

Arms held out his arm, for Klug to shake. 

Klug and Raffine found this ridiculous. Silvana was practically in Raffine body, someone who Klug mutually hates with merit, acting somewhat like Raffine having a moment of childishness, not unlike Amitie. It made Klug’s brain go haywire. 

‘Why can’t she be more like her?’ He shook Arms’ paw. “Charmed.”

*Flash of a “Go Home” spell*

“Ah!”

Arms was gone. 

“Now, Kiddies.” Accord spoke. “We waited long enough. Let’s see what exciting things Miss Yu, Mister Rei, and Miss Silvana have in store for us, shall we.” 

“Why were you guys late?” 

“Why didn’t you show up?” Raffine replied to Amitie. 

“We agreed to meet up at school, kiddies.” 

*Mixed bag of “Yesses”, “Nos”, and a “Yes, but”* 

“Oh, dear did I…?”  
“Menoew, you didn’t.”

‘This is my home… Why must I waste my time go to School only to go back home?’ Sil snarked. 

“N-Never mind my blunder. Let’s enjoy ourselves!” Accord ran inside the tent. Grumbly teens followed. 

Sig lined up next to Silvafine. “I think you’re pretty, Sil.” 

“O-Oh. Y-You’ve a-always got miss pleasant-incarnate to admire.” She nervously twiddled with her luscious locks. ‘H-How could he like her?’ 

“No, I meant how you look normally.” 

“Oh!~ Th-That was the Raffine personality! I would never say that.” She grew red, behind her normal mask. “Can we not talk about it?” 

“Okay.” 

“…Thank you…” 

***Skipping to the quiz…***  

All the living were sitting on the contestant couches. 

“Indeedy! Klug’s right again!” Yu announced. Rei sprinkled confetti over Klug’s head. Silly applauded. 

“It’s nothing. Everyone knows he died choking on his milk.” No one knows, that’s super obscure.

Sil felt uncomfortable around her neck.

Klug was tied with Accord and Popoi. Raffine was third with Sig not far behind. Amitie and Sil weren’t doing well. It was based on gruesome history facts. “Pst. Sil, this is the scariest room.” She said a little queasy. 

“And how. Impressive, since this happens to be the most well lit room…” 

**“** ** _SPÜKPRISE!!_** **_Boo-nus Round!_** **”** Yu and Silly made sure everyone heard it. 

Assistant Silly picked up the urn and took it to the center. 

Ms. Accord and Popoi got on edge seeing it. “Poi, do you think-?” 

“Pawssibly…” 

“For extra points, I want everyone to guess how much the average ash pile weighs after cremation!” Yu said like it’s the most no duh factoid. 

“Ah!” Silly slipped up. The urn broke. Silly ducked and covered. 

The broken urn released an ominous mist. Said mist recollected itself into a thin torso, with torn up wispy looking purple cloth, serving as a tail like the ghost trio have. Its hands were big, but bone thin, dark green in color. If you looked closely you could see they’re made intertwined vines. It had a collar of spectral leafs around its neck(?). And its head? 

A SPOOKY PUMPKIN WITH A FACE CARVED IN!! 

The head was scarier than that description implies. Its movement was uncanny. Not only was the head ever changing, like Silvana’s mask but creepier. There was nothing behind his eyes and mouth. But even more nerve wrecking was the choppy way he moves. Not unlike the flipnote animations Amitie makes in class. His presence left everyone to stare. 

“I’m free? ____’s freeeeee!” The pumpkin ghost spiraled around in an annoying tone, almost like he knows he’s annoying. 

“____!?” Accord freaked out. Freaking her students out as result. “_______ ____!?!” 

“EEEHEHEEEEE! Do I know you, grams?” 

“Oh nonono! Never met!” She replied with a cold sweat. 

“Hm… ____’s seen that cat before. Meh, ____ doesn’t care.” He glared around. “WICKED!! Three ghosties here.” He dastardly rubbed his hands. “One tippie-toe closer to squeak out revenge against Pierrot.” 

Everyone but Accord and Silvana rabbled.

Sil shrugged out of confusion. 

While the rabbling occurred. ____ reacted violently when his ghostly glare gaze saw a familiar suit. It made him angry, it ignited his pumpkin head. “Pierrot!” He pointed. 

Amitie looked around and pointed her shaky hand at herself. “M-Me?” 

“Nowyouseeme,noyoudon’t!” The pumpkin spectre dove into the ground with haste. Leaving everyone in a panic from the suspense. 

“Where did he go?”  
“Be careful, Kiddies!”  
“How are we supposed to protect ourselves from a malevolent spirit!?”  
“If anyone knows that, it should be you, Klug.”

**_“PEEK-A-BOO!!”_**  

“AAAAYYIIIIEEEEEEE!!!!” 

**_“AMITIE!!”_** Everyone cried out seeing their friend being dragged by the collar. 

_______ tossed her in the air like a doll. He chased right after her. “Frightmare!” He tackled her. “Take this!” He followed up with a punch, tail, whip combo. “Take that!” Some more for good measure, but this time the poor girl is lassoed in his tail. _“Nighty…”_ He morphed a curtain cloth into a sturdy graveyard gate wall and charged towards it, full speed ahead. With enough distance for Amitie to fear for her life.

“Nononononono!!” 

_“Niiiiiight!!!_ Chill-out, man. Stop screaming like a girl.” He caught her back. 

Amitie’s groans were nothing short of painful. But that last blow hit everyone the most. Amitie was lifelessly dangling from the sore winner pumpkin’s cold hands. Leaving everyone to question if Amitie survived. 

And while everyone had something to so if they could overcome their fears. The first one to speak had some very stern words. “That does it!” Accord bursted out. Her shadow, growing dark and in a familiar shape. Popoi’s nowhere to be seen. “You deserved worse than that clay urn, ____.”

Everyone didn’t know what they saw when she rolled up her sleeve. Even _______ ____ was a little intimidated. 

“Mommy…” A little whimper from. 

“If you dare hurt another student of mine, I shall have your head.” Accord felt younger. A sentiment shared by her class. “You hurt the wrong person, that’s not Pierrot. His lineage isn’t even in this world.” 

“What!?” The ghost ripped off Amitie’s mask. “A girl?! This is not my traitorous jokeman!”

“Give her back to me!” Accord demanded. 

____ pulled a funny face. “I’m keeping her.” 

“Raffine! Silvana! Next to me. Klug, Sig, you’re back-up! We challenge you to Puyo Puyo!” 

“That silly game? If it’s a fad now since I was gone, ____’s gonna resort to grave manors. SLAVES!” 

“Slaves?” Silvana and Raffine pondered. But they didn’t have to wonder for long. Yu, Rei, and Silly floated in front of ____. 

“Yes, Master…” They spoke in monotone. 

“Master?” 

“You ghoulies are playing for me.” 

“Yes, Master…” They turned around. Their eyes glowing red, and in Silly’s case even redder. All semblance of free will stripped from them, along with their personality. 

“Guys?” 

“They ooooonly listen to ____ now!” He said wrapping Amitie’s ragdoll body in his tail. So he could perform with “spooky body language”. “I’ll turn this town from my circus!” 

“Your circus? This _my_ circus, freak!” 

“Nuh-uh, ____’s king of two things. King of the Circus and King offff aaall Ghosties. The King welcomes you to my NIGHTMARE!~” He wiggled his fingers. The circus interior morphed around them, it looked like they were outside in a misty graveyard. 

“Don’t provoke him anymore, Silvana.” Accord discouraged. “We need to defeat ghost siblings before we can safe Amitie. Worry about those three, and your circus later.” 

“If you say so, Professor!” 

“Attack my ghoulies! Make them squirm like a worm!!” 

**_*Accord, Raffine and Silvana vs Silly, Yu & Rei… Team Accord wins…*_** 

The ghost trio evaporated. Leaving their ghostly sheets on the ground, leaving them to reform later.

“Boo hoo!…” ____ screamed. 

Klug, Sig, the Raffines and _______ were in awe of Accord’s awesome power. Not to mention a little afraid. No time to ask. ____ is speaking. “Give us that Pierrot. Yours died long ago.” Accord demanded. 

____ instinctively threw the body at them. Well, not so much throw as a… slam dunk… to the… ground just before Accord’s feet. I can’t look at Amitie… 

“I like good fist fights better anyways. ____’ll beat you all and then in 7 hours the _Spooky-Wooky Circus_ will encompass the nearby town! Fight me, magic reliant worms! ____ _AAAALWAYS_ wins!! Or RUN!!” 

*Flash* 

“Whazzat?!” The king ghost reacted at Amitie’s disappeared body. 

Silvana casted a spell at Sig. *Flash* And he was gone. *Flash* Accord and Popoi. “What’s gotten into to y-?” Klug quaked, he couldn’t finish that sentence before he got *Flash*ed. 

“Silvana!” Raffine scolded. “I knew it, you resurrected swine! You’re with him!” She didn’t show it, but she’s as scared as everyone else. *Flash* Raffine’s gone from the scary realm that was Silvana’s circus. 

“____ wants to fight!” He whined. He ripped his head. 

“Oh…” As in _Oh, of course he can do that…_ *Flash* and the elegant-ish Silvafine was gone before her clothes got ruined, avoiding getting smashed by the(/a) head of _______ ____, and then promptly mauled, then possibly death. 

Or potentially much, much worse… 

“Oh, I missed…” The horror spoke like a normal person would for a change. As he grew another head. “Rise up ghosties! Time spread my rule to!… To… Where’s ____ anyways?” 

***Meanwhile, in Sil’s bedroom…***  

Everyone was piled on top of each other on Sil’s bed. And she wasted no time doing what was necessary. “Check up on Ammy! Don’t touch my stuff! I’m pulling my caravan somewhere else. Sig! Freckl- Raffine! Help me pull if you wanna live!” 

Silvana, Sig, and Raffine pulled the caravan to the other side of Primp. Or whatever _______ will call it when he’s done with it. They noticed the circus was slowly, but surely expending. 

Sil teared up, the loss of Amitie, her home, the memories that come with it, and a powerful but annoying pumpkin ghost with a screechy voice is on the loose…

* * *

“Now ghosties! Hear ____! Gather your spooooooky brothers! You shall strike fear into everybody who dares enters ____’s Ghost Town Kingdom! And if they’re not scared? **Beat them down!** ** _No magic allowed!_** **EEEEHEHEEEEHE** ** _HEHEEEEEEEE!_** ” 

“We’re the only ghosts in Primp, Master…” Yu blankly explained. 

“Watch your mouth, man. I don’t like liars.” 

“We are not lying, Master.” 

“…We work the graveyard shift then!! Spread out, go outside my pretties!! **_HERD THEM INTO THE CIRCUS!!!”_**  

“Yes, Master…” 

“And spy on everyone who schemes to depose me. ____ hates that! ____ hates Pierrot.”

* * *

On the other side of town, in Silvana’s bedroom. Klug raised his palm from Amitie’s chest. He looked relieved. “She’s still alive.”

Sil and Sig were ecstatic, Raffine and Accord were happy too. At least there was some relief, despite Amitie’s bruises and broken bones. 

“Kiddies…” Accord spoke softly. “Sorry you had to see me back there like that.” 

“Teacher.” Raffine replied in a demanding tone. “You obviously know something!” She made Accord flinch, clutching Popoi tight. “And you too, Silvana! Confess!” 

“I don’t know anything! I’m just as confused as you are!” Silvana screamed. 

“KIDDIES!! I’ll explain.” 

To summarize:

_In Silvana’s world, loooong ago, before Puyo Puyo was commonplace, and Swords and Sorcery were the best way to solve problems. There was the “Haunted”_ Spooky-Wooky Circus. _Run by a crooked pumpkin monster: _______ ____, horror fanatic and black belt._

_It was like any other Circus on the surface, and even inside. The crew were really chummy and thick friends. But not towards _______ ____, (____ for short,) he was a cruel and abusive ringleader, punishing of his crew with his powers to control ghosts, or his fists. He had them firmly blackmailed and had ghosts watch them all the time to keep an eye on them. He needed all of their special talents._  

_____ being obsessed with Halloween, always wanted it to be Halloween. This reflected in how his circus was themed. It was more gothic than Halloween themed. Yet he named it_ Spooky-Wooky _._

_His “employees” hated it. But Stockholm syndrome made them love work in the Circus. But they hated the drab colors, the macabre theme, and what they forced to wear. They wanted color to be colorful and have fun. Be free to use their spells._  

_The brains of the rebels, the tricky clown Pierrot, had a plan. And he kept it to himself. He made a clay urn._  

_His pet wolf, one of the training animals, was something ____ did have a soft spot for. He made sure to pet her whenever could. During that, the wolf used the fire breathers’ trick and burned ____ alive, burned to ashes._  

_But as luck would have it, his spirit survived, and he was stronger than before. Then the whole Circus used their powers to shut him in and glue the urn shut._  

_In his final words, _______ vowed to haunt Pierrot. The freed ghosts, happy they can finally be free again, remade the Circus to something to their liking. And Pierrot was made the ringleader._  

“They changed the name to _Magic Circus_ , last I heard. Who would’ve thought the _Puyo Puyo Circus_ was, in reality, a refurbished _Spooky-Wooky_ _Circus_? This is dire.” 

“How do you know this, Professor?” Silvana heard this for the first time, everyone else wanted to know too. 

“…mmmmmm…” 

“To hell with that!” Raffine cursed, looking angry at the inaccurate mirror. “How don’t you know this, _Pierrot?!_ ” She inquired. “Didn’t your parents ever warn you of that urn?” 

“I am an unrelated orphan, you jerk!” Tone and meaning: Silvana. Additude and phrasing: the hypnosis. “I just happened to get this circus, and took on the Pierrot persona, thank you very much. I may have met the real current Pierrot once only. When I found this circus a second time it was deserted deep in a forest, covered in icky dust! I took the whole thing for the Caravan alone. It is simply the most sublime home for me! Beats having to impers… sleep in dungeons and caverns.” She spoke in her normal tone for the last bits. 

Only Klug, Accord, and Popoi were touched by the story. Sig too, but he heard it before in some fashion. 

“That explains why… *whispkers and mumbles*.”  
“Agreed, it all makes sense now, Popoi.”

Accord whispered back at her puppet. 

Raffine had her same attitude but had no words to say. “Fine…” She folded her arms and looked to her side in the empty corner. 

“Aren’t you gonna make fun of my parentless life!? Play a mocking serenade on that guitar, why don’t you?! Wouldn’t put it past you!” 

“NO! That’s a line I won’t cross!” 

“LADIES!” Screamed Klug. “There are more important matters than your squabbles. We have a ghost haunting our village soon! Primp will become his sandbox and his punching bag. I DON’T WANNA DIE!!” Klug had no hope. 

“_______ is not murderous, Klug. But that doesn’t mean that isn’t a concern… Disregard what I said. This time we need to destroy him this time.” Accord said dead serious. 

“Or banish him to Puyo Hell’s deepest dungeon.” Popoi followed up on. 

“How do we do that?” Sig asked. 

“By building a portal to Hell of course.” 

“You can just do that?!?” The room screamed. “Why didn’t you come to pick me up, Professor?” 

“Only disembodied spirits can go through.” Accord clapped her hands. “Kiddies! We have _6 hours_ before _______ gets his way. I need a certain spellbook from my bookshelf, a hula hoop (or any hoop), a pearl (a normal one, no telling what an amethyst one will do), and sea salt (sea water will do). 

Accord continued. “Silvana, do you happen to have a hoop?” 

“Eh, no… Haven’t gotten to hoop dancing yet. They’re left behind in the storage chest in the circus.” 

“We better not return to Magic Circus before we have that portal ready…” 

“I shall run to Oshare’s!” 

“Good. I’ll get my own book. Sig?” Sig was too distracted at the unconscious Amitie. “Sig?” 

“Huh?” 

“We need you to fetch sea water. And if you by Prince Salde ask him for a pearl.” 

“Okay…” 

“Are you sure you will be okay?” Silvana wrapped her arms around Sig’s big arm. Her cheek on the shoulder. “You sound out of it, I don’t want you hurt, my darling.” Sig blushed at her words. Silvana only realized what at the wholly varied faces everyone pulled. 

“Sorry, I’m under hypnosis, I’m not fully myself, or even in control here today…” She twiddled with her fingers while blushing. “I’ll get the water for you, you seem in a worse frame of mind than I.” 

“Are you-” 

“I can teleport anything back here. I’ll move the destination spot to in front of my bed instead of on top, to spare Ammy. Keep an eye out.” 

“I don’t like this but I will sacrifice one of my pearls if I must.” Raffine confirmed. 

“I’ll stay here with Sig and nurse Amitie back to health.” 

“Good idea, Klug.” Accord praised. “If everything is cleared up take her to the hospital immediately.”

Klug nodded. 

“First aid kit is in there.” 

“Now, kiddies. If you see a ghost, run and scream! _______ knocks out anyone who’s not scared.” Accord waved her wand, enchanting the wing-shaped pins all her students have. “They are now communicators, squeeze them and we will hear. Is everything clear class?” 

_“Yes!”_  

“Good! Let’s stop that old tyrant! We’ll meet up back here and I will make the portal.”

* * *

**_*Meanwhile in the expanding Halloween dimension…*_**  

“A town of easily frightened people~” He spotted some witless Primpers, they had no idea what’s going on. They couldn’t find a way out of the Circus. **“Ooga-Booga!”**  

“Aaaaah!” 

“Eeeeeeeheheeeee! I love this town. ____ hopes for some wicked good fighters too! Lousy so far.” He said giving a 1-2-1-Tail sweep to the air.

* * *

***5 hours left…***  

“Oshare!” Silvana screamed slamming open his back door. 

“Raffine!? Customers come throug- Wait, lack, of manners or costume. Woah, Silvana, you clean up nicer than I ever would have thought! Even with the sweaty hair. Even if you use that mask to mimic Raffine.” 

Sil giggled, tossing her hair. “Thank you~ B-But is not the time for that! The circus is possessed by a ghost called ____!!” 

“____? _______ ____! Are you kidding me! I thought Ms. Accord was just telling a ghost story! I didn’t think it was literal!” He was panicked. 

“So I don’t have to explain? I need one hoop and I pearl if you have one.” 

“Last pearl I had, you bought… RAFFINE bought months ago. Here’s one of your hoops I borrowed.” 

“Thanks. Forgot you had one.” 

Sil’s pin flashed and Accord’s voice came out. “K-Kiddies.” It sounded like she was trying to be calm like usual. But everyone heard she’s under pressure of potentially losing. And they felt it too as a result. “I have my book, I am returning to Silvana’s Caravan.” 

Sil squeezed her wing pin. Now used as a hair clip. “Sig, Klug. I got the hoop, I’m sending it in.” *Flash* “On my way for sea water.” She stopped squeezing. And grabbed a bucket. “I need this!”

Bones gave the okay.

She gave the skeleton a warning of what the four ghosts will do to him. 

“Gotcha. I’ll close up shop, turn off the lights, and play dead. Please save Primp. If what Accord told me, escape will be difficult.” 

Sil nodded. Not sure if they can trick a ghost through the hoop. “Take care, Oshare.” Sil waved with concern.

* * *

“Akuma! Is that you, silly **OLD** bear!?” 

“_______, KUMA!?” Akuma teleported away. The demon hater has no anti-ghost measurement prepared. ‘How foolish of me, Kuma! Protecting the town from demons, and then _______ returns. A ghost, but no demon!’ 

“Chill-out, man! I only wanted to add you to my ghostly legion!”

* * *

***4 and half an hour left…***  

“Boo…”

Silvana turned around to see Silly with no conviction of any kind on her face. 

‘…’ 

“Master wants me to beat you up now…” She wound up a punch with no expression. 

Silvana was confident she could take on Silly, she knew it’s for the best to just run. “EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!” Silvafine ran with her folded fingers clutched against her mouth and ran away the most girly way possible towards the ocean.

She giggled like mad on the inside. The faces on the confused onlookers were priceless. ‘Hearing Raffine scream like this… Ooooh~ So satisfying~ I wish I could see. This is too much fun.’ 

***4 hours left…***  

“There, sea water…Eee! Phew.” She always spilled on her socks. She felt more silly than her profession. “Is it because I’m too Raffine?” She shivered. “No, it’s because it’s very expensive. _Very_ expensive!” She tried to cope with Raffine’s femininity she forced on herself. 

The wing pin went off. “This is, _KYA_! Raffine!” She made all kinds of noises, she’s in trouble. “____’s fighting me outside my mansion! I have the pearl but Rei caught me and ____ is somehow, _missed me!_ Somehow directly controlling him from the circus. he won’t play Puyo and I don’t have spells that are very effective. I’m, _OW! HOW DARE YOU!_ I’m barely holding up against Rei! Please help! I’m too important to die!” 

*Gasps!* 

“This is Silvana. I got the seawater, I’m sending it in. Make sure it doesn’t spill! Hang in there, Raffine! I’m nearby!” 

***3 hours and 40 minutes left…***  

Silvana arrived seeing Raffine super focused on fight the uncharacteristically frantic Rei. “Nowyouseeme,nowyoudon’t!Nowyouseeme,nowyoudon’t!Nowyouseeme,nowyoudon’t!” He repeated with a motor mouth to annoy and tire out Raffine. Clearly ____ is in control, like Raffine said. 

_“_ OW! _Mangez mes_ **_feux d'artifice_** _, vous pissez le fantôme froid! Le monde n'a pas besoin d'abominations comme toi!”_ She let him know she was hurt. But her Fireworks got a solid hit in on Rei. 

“Mommy!” 

The fight was so intense, Raffine lost any sense of keeping up her appearance. For example, she channeled her magic through her weapon. Her guitar. 

Silvana was distracted by the fighting. “Wow. She’s cool…” 

“Ghostly Bash!” Rei darted his head to Raffine’s stomach. 

“Oooooh…” The small ghost rolled himself up like a wheel. As he rotated he kept tail slapping Raffine as over her body. Ending in an uppercut. 

“Boo-Hoo-Ken!” He wasn’t done with that. He circled around his airborne victim. Snatching her guitar. Slammed her butt with full force making her yelp further in mid-air. “Nighty…” He wound up his next guitar slam. “NIGHT!” He slammed against her head, breaking the guitar. 

Raffine landed face first. Her screams were painful.

“Raffine!” Sil screamed from her hiding spot. She was lucky ____ didn’t hear her. The king celebrated that good fight. He stopped haunting his subject, and Rei continued floating around aimlessly. 

If it wasn’t obvious before, fighting ____ head on was out of the question. 

Sil ran up to her fallen rival. “Raffine, are you okay?” She shook her. Raffine moaned, she had trouble opening her eyes. She was disoriented as well. 

“Are you an… angel?” She said like her light’s going out. 

“Uuuuh. Yeeeeees? Yes, I am.” 

“Daddy was right. I do look like an angel~… Wait, mother? Daddy said I look like you! Are you an angel… mother?” She asked as innocent as baby. 

“Uh, yes. It’s me, my sweet Rafeenie.” 

“Mommy!” Raffine hugged what she thought was her mother with her remaining strength. Her tears stained Silvana’s costume. “So you didn’t just disappear…” She smiled. 

“N-No, I always had you on my mind.” Sil played along, she felt she had to, stroking the Raffine’s back of the head, where she was hurt. 

“MOMMY!” She cried harder. “Please… take me with you!” 

“Of course I will my child, I will never leave you again.” Sil hoped she guessed the context right, she had no idea about Mrs. Fielding. She can’t help but shed a tear anyway. 

“Daddy and Melody were right… about your kindness… You really are an angel…” She sniffed her nose. Her last breaths sounded regretful. “I should’ve… been… more… like… you…” Her voice went quiet like a mouse. 

Silvana, not knowing what to do, imitated what Sig did once. She kissed her rival on the forehead. “Rest in peace, my child. Say, hello to Amitie.” 

Unsure if Raffine heard that last bit, she died with a smile on her face. That’s what’s important. That and the pearl. 

Wait… 

No, her heart stopped beating… 

She took a big sigh, she lost something crucial in her life… Someone to hate and tease… Silvana searched the body for the pearl. *Flash* 

She squeezed the pin. “…Silvana here… Pearl is sent…” She spoke sullen. 

“Something wrong, Silvana?” Popoi asked. 

“____ killed Raffine…” Short and to the point, leaving out the brutal details. Sil didn’t want to hear everyone’s reactions. She tuned them out. “I’ll come home in a moment. I’m handing her over to her father first.” ‘Should I mention the mom?’

* * *

***2 hours and 50 minutes left…***  

For the past minutes Accord’s been using a cauldron Sil had to cook up boiled water, adding the salt water. While channeling the right spell through the pearl. “Leave us alone, take a breather in your bedroom.” 

“We’ll let you meoknow, when the portal is done.” 

Sil obeyed her teacher. She entered her room. “How’s she holding up?” 

“Amitie will be if a world of hurt when she wakes.”

Sil winched at Klug’s diagnosis.

He continued. “Broken arm, an unrelated shoulder, a knee, a crack in her sku-” 

“St-Stop!” Sig couldn’t take it. 

“This is vital information, Sig! She needs the hospital’s white magicks as soon as possible. Preferably before she wakes.” 

… 

Silvana leaned against her door… “The professor says everything should revert back to normal.” 

“Even Raffine?” Klug asked. 

‘You are our realist, right?’ “…” She pulled her normal mask over her face. She couldn’t find it in her to answer him.

Klug just got the jist. “Please…” He quietly pleaded. “Wear something else… I can’t look at you…” He buried his head in the mattress. 

“Don’t think my other outfits are any more appropriate, Mister Wizeman. _______ will have my head if he sees me like that.” You haven’t seen the children dressed like Pierrot!? They’re scared witless. I’ve seen people carrying unconscious clowns away! 

… 

“Why are you staring at me like that?” 

“May I project her onto you?” Klug asked sullen to Silvana. 

“Pardon?” 

“May we pretend you’re her?” Annoyed he had to repeat. “I need closure… I lost a contender…” 

… 

“I know you’re not her. But please.” 

“You’re pathetic, Klug.” 

“What did you just say to me?” 

“I said you’re pathetic, Klug. Crying over my death.” Sil, acting her heart out, walked condescendingly towards the scholar.

Klug realized what she was doing.

“You act all tough. (As tough as a wimp like you could ever hope to be.) But you’re intimidated by a spoiled, hot and elegant bombshell of a lady like me that just so happens to always come close to you in every grade except gym class?” 

Klug kept quiet as Silvafine continued.

“You’re just an insecure baby. I will break more hearts than you’ll ever be loved. Romantically or not. Which I highly doubt. People like Stan more than you. He’s my only rival in being attractive to both sexes. Nobody loves you. Especially me. And you dare cry over me?! That’s why I won’t miss you in Hell!” 

She loomed over him with a bending show-y pose, and sadistic smirk. 

Klug wanted to retort and lash out but just broke down crying. Sil immediately regretted it. She got to the ground with him. 

“You’re mean, Sil.” Sig scolded. 

“Sorry, Klug! Here, have Arms.” Sil shared her cuddle buddy. “He likes you.”

Klug timidly accepted. 

“I thought you were Raffine, Sil.” Sig said. 

“You impersonate her too well.” Klug cried out. “Like she was still with us…” Klug blushed. “But with-” 

“Can we stop talking about my chest?!” And she was herself again. “But yeah… I lost myself there for a sec, I don’t mean most of it, if it helps… I’ll miss her… Angering her is so much fun…” 

“You can try and anger me.” 

“No, Sig. No! Why would I want you angry?” 

***2 hours left…***  

“Portal’s done, kiddies.” Accord entered the with the hoop, which had vortex in it. 

“More than enough time to spare, nya.” 

“Yes!”  
“Finally!”  
“Ammy… Hang in there.”

… 

“What now, Prof?” Sil asked. 

“You’ll have to take it this portal and suck up _______ in it. But leave the innocent ghosts out of it. It will break as soon as a ghost of ____’s calibur goes through.” 

“Why me!?”

Accord and Popoi pointed behind the impersonator.

She saw worried Sig, wreck Klug and KOed Amitie. She grabbed the hoop, with no complaints. 

“Be careful, Sil.” Sig wished.

Silvana hugged him tight, not caring what the others think. This could be the last time. Could. 

***1 hour and 40 minutes…***  

Silvana took a breather. Her circus had almost swallowed the whole town. The circus’s beige colours constantly switched to the darkest each colour could get. Utterly corrupted by _______ ____. 

“Hi, circus. It’s me, Silvana Pierrot...” She looked at her appearance. “You’ll have trust me on that. I’m sorry for deceiving you, I’m not a real Pierrot. And in the past, I used you as shelter, a cover, and disguise. I only used you the further my goals.” 

She walked backward, the circus grew some more. 

“But I’ve changed, I really love working with you! Me and crew. The gymnastics do wonders for me.” She did a backflip. 

… 

“Shut up, tent. I have this habit of talking to things like you. It’s just something for me to confess before I avenge Amitie. And Raffine. And to liberate you!” She took a few steps back and shoulder charged in. 

Getting in was easier than anticipated, she landed on her shoulder. Rubbing that off she took his the sights. Next to her were many people trying to escape. 

The sky was darker than outside. No stars to be seen, only thick clouds. The architecture was transformed from Primps colourful buildings to the buildings Sil’s world. Only more gothic and older. Now Primp was less the advanced of the two. 

Nondescript gravestones everywhere and pumpkin heads were where any other vegetation should’ve been. 

Most notably the screams from all the Primpers running around the unconscious bodies. 

“Raffiiiiiine!!”

Before Sil could look arms were wrapped around her kneesock covered leg.

“It’s so nice to see a familiar face!” The voice quivered. “Sorry, I ever made fun of you! I-I was just trick-or-treating… Then this happened! I’m so scared. I’m supposed to be tough, but I-I just can’t!” 

It took a moment to register who this imp was. She rubbed his head. “There, there, Vento. I’m here to put a stop to this. This hoop is what I need.” 

“I’ll never tease you again, R!” The little stuntboy sobbed. 

“…” 

*Clutch clutch* 

*Leg shake leg shake* 

“Hey, since when are your b-” 

“Because I’m Sil!” She answered annoyed. 

“Because you’re Sil?… _P?_ Wooow! What can’t you do? So… Since when are your-” 

“DO YOU WANT PRIMP BACK TO NORMAL, VENT!?!” 

“Y-Yes, Boss!” 

“Then point me to where you last saw! _______ ____!” 

“Who?” 

“The big bad pumpkin ghost!” 

***1 hour left…***  

“Now my ghosties, one more hour until I rule FOREVER!! Now tell uncle ____ how many you knocked out, and how many you scared.” _______ said in front of a chalkboard, with chalk between his fingers. He wrote his down first. 256 scared, 24 Knocked out. 

“109 scared, 7 KOed, Master…” Yu.  
“150, and 10, Master… I think…” Rei.  
“Didn’t keep count, Master…” Silly.

“What! Useless! Let’s retrace your steps.” 

“Yoohoo!~” The ghosts turned around. Seeing Silvana and Vento, the former taunted him with a flirty wave. 

“It’s the cremator.” _______ said so excited! 

_“Excusez-moi?”_  

“You cremated your friends like it was nothing, I mean you and that feisty purple haired lass survived, but good effort. FIGHT ME FIGHT ME FIGHT ME!!” 

‘Go home spell and Raffine…’ 

“What?” 

“I’ll tell you later, Vento. Very well, I, *sigh* the cremator. Will fight you on one condition. Your lackeys fight mine. (Sorry for the rude term, Vento.)” 

“DEAL!! Sic’m!!” 

“Yes, Master…” Times three. 

“Run as far as your legs can carry you, Vent.” 

“Okay~, big b-” 

**_“Go!”_**  

“BYE!” Vento and the ghosts left. 

_“Welcome to my_ **_NIGHTMARE!!_ ** Let’s _head_ where we left off! _”_ He pulled off his head again and threw it. 

Silvana focused. She caught the head on the cheeks. She was pushed back a little. She threw it back but not before she lit it on fire. ____’s head just grew in time to get hit. 

“Watch it, man!” He tried to wipe off his pumpkin juice ectoplasm blinding his sight. “Fire?! Cheater!” He charged blindly right into the fake-shionista. Sil simply stuck her tongue out as she enlarged the portal in her palm. 

____ was caught off-guard. Suddenly he came at her with more force. His hands caught the hoop. “NYEEEEAAAH!?” The gunk in his was sucked in, his tail too. “What this!?” 

“Puyo Hell!” 

“He renamed the place!? I hate him! What’s your name? _Drop dead_ , gorgeous?” A threat, not a flirt. 

“Si- Raffine. Raffine Fielding!” 

“Ooga booga.” He pointed. The portal sucked up his right arm. “I cursed you. _______ ____ will return to haunt you **_and_ ** your children. Just like Pierrot’s.” 

Sil smirked. “Any last words?” 

_“…_ I want my mommy…” He said as timid as a scared little boy. 

Sil flicked the last of ____’s icky fingers off the hoop. 

*Girly screeeeeeeee _aaaaaaam!!!_ * 

The portal faded. It was just hoop circus mow. Sil looked in the distance, her circus was rapidly shrinking. It whizzed past her. And there is was. Barely visible in the distance. Sitting on its proper spotted. Sil swooned for joy, happy her place and Primp as a whole were back to normal. 

She squeezed her wing pin. “Silvana here!~” 

“Did it work?” Accord asked, but on Sil’s end it sounded rhetoric. 

“Yessss! I’m going to _my_ Circus! I’m spending the rest of the night undoing what Silly, Yu, Rei and ____ did to it. Extra long circus hours for the next month! Baby!” 

“Did ____ perchance curse you before being vanquished?” 

“Yeah. But I used Raffine’s name.” 

“You know your curses.” Popoi praised. 

“Good job, Sil.” 

“Stop it, Sig. I’m blushing…” Sil played with her hair. Being reminded Raffine dampened her mood. “Please, bring my caravan back to its spot. I need to shower this horrid dye out if I ever wanna be happy again… Oh, but please take dear Ammy to the hospital first. Wouldn’t want her suffer.” 

“Will do.” Sil hung up.

“My circus~! My circus~!”

Later at her circus.

“You’re normal! Oh, I’ll never take you for granted again! My Halloween is ruined thanks to Yu, I’ll probably never get another chance, but at least I still have you. We can pull off a _wicked_ show next year!”

* * *

***Next day… The hospital, Amitie’s hospital bed…***  

“And assuming it just isn’t an empty threat, because how that curse works. The joke’s on him, because I’m not gonna have kids and I’m not Raffine.” Sil spoke at Amitie’s bed. Back to normal, both in how she dressed, and mentally. Her hair was still pink. 

Joining her were Sig, Lidelle, and Klug. 

“Wow.” Amitie was on the edge of her seat. Well, wrapped up lying down. 

“Can you really not remember what happened to you, Miss Ammy?” Lidelle asked. 

“Uh- _hyooow!”_  

“Don’t move your head!” They all said one way or another. 

“S-Sorry… The last thing I remember was the quiz show…” 

“Amitie, frankly, that’s for the best.” Klug said. “There is a reason why our brains handle trauma like that, after all.” 

“Can I forget this pain?” 

“Poor Ammy…”   
“Miss Ammy!”   
“Ammy…”

A nurse came walking by. “Miss Rose. Newspaper.” 

“Give it to my friends!” She said cheery, her happy-go-lucky spirit wasn’t broken by ____. Just her happy-go-lucky bones. 

Klug began reading it. “I’ll read the relevant ones. *throat clear* _“Local Circus Almost Swallowed Town, Ringleader Says Evil Ghost Behind It.”_ ” 

“That’s right, they interviewed me. Let me see.” Klug handed over the paper to Silvana. “Oh, a picture of me as Raffine with my mask.” 

Everyone huddled around Sil. “Can I please see?” 

“Just a sec, Ammy. Let’s see. _“Pictured here: Ringleader Silvana Pierrot (age 16), cross… dressing”_ **WHAT?!”**

Everyone laughed.

“It’s not funny! I’m a girl! What I’m wearing is crossdressing!”

*More laughter*

*Steamed clown* ‘Maybe I need to have an accessory? Makeup? No. Mask… Nail polish? No. Gloves… Regular spa trips? No. Waste of time… And my identity…’ 

The paper goes on to say that the circus will be safe to visit. And our three ghosts were mind controlled and are sorry. They know that already. 

“Heeheehee! You did make an awesome Raffine, Sil.” Everyone here agreed. Sil was half proud, half embarrassed. 

“Call me a tomboy all you want, I don’t care. But I. Am. A. Girl! Have they seen my curves in my clown suit? My waist looks so thin in it that my bones look like they’re about snap! How can’t they see that?! THEY constantly get it wrong!” Sil ranted. 

“Please don’t talk about bones…” Amitie whimpered. 

“Sorry.” 

“Can I look?”

Sil nodded.

“So I was there, you look exactly like I remember. I was beginning doubting I was there… Where’s Raffie? Is she at the hospital too?” Amitie asked innocently and concerned. 

… 

“I’m not telling her!”   
“I’m not telling!”

Klug and Sil blurted out. 

“Tell me what?” *Gasp of realization* “Is she?” She teared up.

Her friends kept quiet… Leaving to Amitie to slowly let it sink in… 

“I can’t believe, Raffie’s… Raffie’s…” 

**Next up: Raffine’s Wacky Funeral**  

“Am what?” A familiar spoiled pinkhead (still dyed purple) rolled around, in many casts, carried by a doctor. 

“Raff- _yowch!_ ”

Everyone was stunned. Not only was she fine (relatively speaking). But unlike Amitie her voice implies she didn’t repress her beating, yet she’s herself. A self-important school girl everyone knows.

“Answer me!” 

“Badly injured! Yes!” Klug improvised. 

“And should join Amitie sooner than later.” Sil followed up. 

“Hmph.” 

“Next to Miss Rose, Miss Fielding?” 

“Hmmm…” Raffine thought about it. “Very well.”

* * *

***At the Cafeteria…***  

“How’s she still alive?” Sig said in an understated happy tone. 

“You said she died, Sil!” Klug screeched. “How could you lie about _death?!_ ” Lidelle give a mean stare too. 

“Eeeeeeh. I may’ve put my hand on the wrong siiiiiiide?” She admitted sheepishly.

**Next up: A novelty! Just Sig and Silvana hanging out, in a light-hearted chapter.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, look! A shark. Let’s jump! (I hope it’s not that for you.)
> 
> So I had my wisdom teeth pulled AND developed a root canal at the same time! And I wrote the first 3000 words with that condition. Basically everything before they go into the circus.
> 
> This something I never talk about. And won’t talk or write about again in this story at least. But I’ve seen Arle with a large chest in some official games. They look a size smaller than Rulue’s, and she a confirmed E. I do like that from a character design standpoint, they’re rivals. One’s more modest, and Rulue is compensating for the one thing she doesn’t beat Arle (who doesn’t care), but does in every category besides personality (and even then they can both rival each other in nastiness).
> 
> Come the modern games and I think only Rulue has a (barely) noticeable chest. While Arle seems flat. That’s a byproduct of the art style, obviously. But I have a feeling when they reintroduced Rulue they had no choice but to make her the exception.
> 
> And that’s why I think Arle/Sil’s a D who protects/hides it out of practicality, safety and/or Satan. (Sil more so, she’s an acrobat.) And why Raffine’s an A or a B-, in this story.
> 
> The more I put down Rulue, the more I like her. It’s flanderization, no doubt. But what do you think what would happen to a woman that’s increasingly frustrated with relief few and far between?
> 
> I’m male, get angry. I’m angry too. I thought I should address it. It seemed like an obvious difference, besides height (which she could fake) that would anger Raffine. I was in pain.
> 
> So isn’t that _______ ____ the worst written and annoying thing I’ve thing I did so far (besides the hell chapters, circus try-outs and maybe the first chapter with Lemres)? That’s intentional, a homage to my favorite video game ghost, who by stunning coincidence has the same amount of letters as _s. Same amount of spaces too. But not the same character. His name? *Shrugs*
> 
> He was gonna be an investor behind the Doppel mirrors. But he was evil enough.
> 
> If actually killed off Raffine this is where I would say: I killed one Fielding to make way for another. STREETS OF RAGE 4! I gave Raffie Blaze’s last name.
> 
> I like Raffine, she’s one of my favorites. But I would’ve killed her off I needed to. I should write kid films.
> 
> Also don’t feel too bad Raffine. She would’ve worse off with a complete set of loving parents.
> 
> (Still on tablet, BTW. And wrote all of this. I hate it.)
> 
> HAPPY PREMATURE HALLOWEEN. SEEYA AT PREMATURE CHRISTMAS!


	38. Chapter 30: A Picture of Two Friends or “Finally” He Screamed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue: Strange Klug can't read in peace.
> 
> Main Story: Silvana and Sig spent some time together.

***At the park…***

Stanley had taken over Klug’s body again. He was leisurely reading a book on a bench. He’s too addicted to actually do what he really wants. He couldn’t enjoy it fully, however. He had several admirers admiring him.

In the bushes, behind trees. Even a demon like him, usually too engrossed in his books to notice it he found himself extremely distracted by these onlookers. Some even walking past to tell him some compliments. Things like that they don’t know what it is. He just looks good now.

He just wanted to be outside in the sun, and read. “Humans…” He scoffed.

“Boo!”

*Groan* “Hello, Silvana.” He barely looked at the harlequin’s head looming behind the bench.

“I saw you sitting there just thought I stop by.” She jumped over the bench, flawlessly landing sitting down. “Mind if I sit here a while, it’s been a while.” She smiled at the boy.

“You’ve already taken place. I won’t stop you any further, milady.” He kept reading.

*Chuckles* “Milady! You’re so polite, Stan. Clearly not from this era. Fufufufuuu~” She half-joked.

“…I appreciate you coming to confront me, rather than what these ladies do.”

“Ladies?”

“Look closer.”

“Wow, that’s a lot. Are they bothering you?”

“Bother, no. But they do distract me with their stares.”

“I can’t blame them, I didn’t see what other girls saw in physically in boys for the longest time, but then I saw you.”

“This never happened back in my day…” He pouted. Missing of his old body.

“I may know how to solve it.”

“Please tell, Silvana. I wanna read in peace, this book is getting good.”

“Oh, in that case, I have two options~”

“Go on.”

“My book on how to run a circus says (and this works, I tell this to my crew): Confidence sells.”

“Now that you mention it, I do remember reading about that. Humans and its sub-species are naturally attracted to confidence.” He rubbed his human chin.

“And boy do you **_radiate_ ** it, man. If you pretended to be Klug, or dressed worse maybe we wouldn’t have to eyeball you.”

“…What is the other option?”

“I could just set a lawn chair outside my home. Less people there, plenty of peace, plenty of sun. It’s like the expression “peace and harmony”.”

“Harmony? I’m not sure…”

“I finished that book too. I love it. So I can try having a psuedo-intellectual discussion about it. It’s certainly a better way to spend your temporary freedom, for sure. Right?” She shrugged.

“You won me over, Silvana.” He closed his book. “Would you please escort me?”

“Teehee~” ‘All he needs is a monocle. Nobody should be this confident.’ She blushed.

**Chapter 30: A Picture of Two Friends** **_or_ ** **“Finally” He Screamed**

“Almost done, Sig?” Sil said having stood still for still for hours. “My muscles start to hurt. I need to move soon.” Her arms spasmed. Both meanings. “And Arms is starting to get cranky.”

*Cranky monkey*

“Uh, just a little more.” The bluehead kept stroking at the same pace he has for the last moments.

“Let’s never do this again!” Sil groaned a little.

“Yeah… My arms have been feeling funny we since started.” Sig said with usual tone.

“Sig!” Sil shouted in concern.

“What?”

“Don’t “what?” me, Mister. If you have a cramp you should take a break!” Sig looked deep in Sil’s painted-on eyes. He then promptly ignored her concerns as he changed his glance.

‘Sig? What’s gotten into you, man? Please take me seriously! It’s my turn to be concerned about your health for a change!’

“Done.” Sig dropped the brush, palette, and stepped away from the canvas.

“Oh, sweet!” Sil dashed to the canvas to she what masterpiece portrait Sig had painted of her.

…

…

…

…

…

  


“Pffffffffffffffft!” Silvana hugged Arms tight, she bursted out in laughter on sight. “Hahaha! Sig, you’re no good at this! Hahaaaa.”

“Don’t… like it?” He sounded a bit disappointed. Sil picked it up.

“I LOVE IT!”

Sig was happy on the inside.

“I mean objectively it’s trash, but I like it.”

Now he was receiving mixed signals.

“My very own portrait and you painted it~” Sil mouth went all wrinkly, she liked it so much.

“Glad you like it, Sil.”

*Monkey bounce*

“Heh, you too, Arms. All I know about painting is the colour theory a mosquito told me.”

“After we show it to Prof I’m having it framed. I’ll give it a good home on the wall of a cozy room where we both can enjoy~ So what do you call it, Mister Artist?” Sil teased.

“Oh, _Silvana, the… Clown_?”

She hissed from laughter. “Sig. Why do you crack me up so much?” He shrugged. “My turn to paint you! Sit down.” Putting Arms aside Sil picked up the painting tools and put on a beret. “Donny told me the basics, I first need to make outlines.” She mumbled. “Please raise your hand like this if it doesn’t hurt. I’ll make you come to life on the canvas!~” Spoken like an artist.

Now inside Sil’s head: ‘Mustbeperfect!Mustbeperfect!Mustbeperfect! He deserves better than a doodle! Why must the Professor make us do this assignment? I was never good at drawing! _Forgive me Sig!_ ’

“You look nervous, Sil.”   
“I’m fine!!”   
“You should rest if-”   
“I’M FINE!!”

***Half an hour later…***

Sil’s face was red. ‘I never focused so much on his face. Sig, no boy should be as cute as you… I’m starting to sound like Rulue… Maybe I changed too mu-’ *Stroke too long* *Overreaction through gasp*

“Sil?”

“I just made a simple mistake!” She cleaned the brush. “Nothing I can’t fix.” Silvana chuckled nervously. She slashed at the canvas like a ninja. “There! Fixed.” ‘I should stop daydreaming.’

“Didn’t Prof say that we should have fun?”

“She won’t know! Now onto… Should I?”

“Should you what?”

“Nevermind, I’ll include him. It wouldn’t be complete without him.”

“Who?”

“Li’l Sig.”

“Li’l Sig?”

“Y’know, the ghostly wisp sticking out of your back.”

“Oh.” Sig looked into his (own?) eyes. The wisp was being more expressive like usual while Sig… wasn’t.

*Burst of laughter*

“Huh?” Sig looked with his four eyes.

“I just realized we have something in common. You have two faces like me. Fufufufu.” She laughed so she didn’t have to cry. “Not like me, obviously. But still. One of ours reveals our true feelings. I think?”

“Huh, guess you’re right, maybe?” The mute wisp was amused at least, while big Sig looked at it befuddled. Sil looked at him giving that look.

“I’ve been meaning to asks for months. But what’s up with li’l Sig?”

“Dunno.”   
“Dunno.”

They said in unison. Silvana sighed that she could predict that. “Ever fantasize what he could be?”

“No.”

“Sig… Sometimes I worry about you.” Sil almost painted a tear where Sig’s eye should be with his hair colour. “It could be a spirit of an unborn sibling. Your true self? A benevolent curse? Maybe rest of your personality? Cause you certainly lack some, and I mean that in the nicest way possible. Oooh, what if… It’s the rebellious teen troublemaker in you~”

“Don’t think he’s that…” Li’l Sig was thinking about it too.

“Done? But I don’t think it’s very good.” Sig stood up

…

…

…

…

…

 

Sig was processing it. Not knowing he’s toying with Sil’s nerves.

“I just learned the meaning of shading and colour theory. Your hand is awful! Your eyes too!”

“My eyes… Not sure what it is.” Sig kept staring.

“I don’t know what I did wrooooong! But it looked good in the moment, I couldn’t keep my eyes off of them.” She nervously made excuses.

“I like it.”

“What.”

“Can I have it?”

Silvana needed to blink to snap out of it. Once she did she blushed. “I’m glad you like it, Sig.” She flipped. “I gave you a big smile~ Well, a bigger smile anyway… I thought it looked good on you.”

“Looks weird.”

“I KNOW!! Let’s make a copy! I want to improve on it…”

“Okay.”

…

Silvana had something to say…

…

And she will!

“Uh… Sig?”

“Something wrong?”

‘Besides my heartbeats?’ “Remember two days ago?”

“Halloween?”

“Y-Yeah. I-I accidentally let something out of the bag…” Her heart fluttered. “The whole class now knows and it’s embarrassiiiiing. My thoughts are stuck on you, Sig. And I have a hard time keeping a lid on it if don’t do anything about it.” She hugged him. To Sig’s surprise.

“You’re always so kind to me! Much more than I deserve. I want to take you out to dinner as a thank you. There! I said it!”

Sil felt Sig flinch an inch. “Like a date?” He calmly asked.

“Exactly like a date, but let’s not call it a date!” Sil’s mask became a tomato.

“I love to.” Sig smiled.

Sil hugged him tighter. That's normally not in this emotionally challenged boy’s vocabulary, which meant to her he’s not just agreeing out of any nice-ity. He wants to go out to dinner too. She felt so delighted. “Thank you~ So when, and where?”

“Dunno…”   
“Dunno.” *Sigh* “Never change, Sig.”

**Next up: The date…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ?txet revo esuoM


	39. Chapter 31: A Date Between Friends

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue: Sil buys a dress from Oshare Bones.
> 
> Main Story: Sil and Sig attempt to date.

*Chattering lady-like laughter* “A dress?”

“Yes…” Sil said slightly embarrassed to the skeleton tailor.

“Are you _sure_?” He put a busybody emphasis on the last word.

“Yes.”

“And it has to be _fancy_ now?”

“Yes!” Sil was feeling less certain with each passing moment.

“And it’s not for Hohow’s “put on hold” plays?”

“Yes…”

“Are you crossdressing?”

“YES!!! Uuuuhh.”

*Laughs some more*

*Annoyed groan* “I mean… I kinda do norma- not with that dress!”

*Even more laughter (in good fun)* “Oh my, Silvana.” Oshare Bones put his elbows on the counter, hands on his cheekbones, and put on a teasing face. “First the Raffine impersonation and now a dress, a fancy dress no less! And all to impress Sig “head’s in space” Needlemouse? Someone is growing up~”

Sil groaned in defeat. Sinking behind the counter “I need it tomorrow… I’ll pay you the full amount… I trust you to make something fancy.”

“I won’t!”

“What! Please! I wanna surprise him!” She didn’t care anymore.

“Fret not, boss. I had something simple in mind. Simple, but elegant. And it happens to be so stylish it doubles as fancy.”

“Is that not the same thing?”

“Don’t pretend you know what you don’t.” The undead put his fists on his hips. “It’ll bring out your hourglass figure.”

“Can you not say hourglass figure?” Sil kept shrinking at the counter from the embarrassment that compliment gave her.

“Being self-conscious of your body is perfectly normal, dear Silvana. Take it from me, I’ve been there, girl.”

**Chapter 31: A Date Between Friends**

*Giggles & Fun* Sil kept gazing at herself in the mirror in her bedroom. Playing around with her new dress. “Tee hee~” She picked up her new outfit up a few hours ago.

The dress had two familiar colours. The top was black, the bottom was red. Like her Pierrot suit. Oshare even had the courtesy to make the red plaid! “He shouldn’t have.”

The dress reached to her knees. And it had four points that reached lower. Her shoes were shiny and black. She had to Puyo Puyo Oshare not to make them high heels.

It was sleeveless. Some points she found embarrassing but will live with are, the top bit was spandex, it covered up most of her chest but left her shoulders and more of her back than she would’ve liked exposed.

“I guess I am growing up? I am the oldest in my class.”

The straps in front went straight over her shoulders but crossed at the back. The straps had three rings, two in front, one at the crossing in the back.

(Note: The plaid shown here is not as beautiful as the real article. It is just as static.) 

Silvana curtseyed, she twirled, she mimicked all of her classmates’ feminine poses and mannerisms. From Amitie pepped, Raffine haughty, Lidelle shy (a favorite), to Klug wimpy.

Sil didn’t even wear her mask, her hair was down too. “Who are you?” She joked, but she barely recognized herself like this. Her face did not bother her for a change. It must be her smiles.

Once outside the mask goes back on. But she likes what she’s feeling. Wonderful! (Give or take the pains she’s usually feeling for going against her programming.)

*Monkey exchange*

“N-No Arms! I’m wearing this for Sig to show that I care. I’m not enjoying this dress on its own.”

*Monkey’s not buying it*

“Fiiiiiiiiine. I like it, it’s a nice dress. It’s been a while since I worn one. I missed this~” She swayed her body left and right, smiling ear-to-ear.

*Snide monkey*

“Shut up, you! You of all people should know I’m a girl! Mr. Snuggles! It’s just that I feel silly wearing it. And I’m a clown for a living.”

*Monkey explanation*

“I feel free? Not silly? I think you mean embarrassed beyond my comprehension by a new experience, and this is how cope?”

*Monkey shrug*

Sil looked at her clock. “Sig’s late.” She was enjoying herself so much she forgot to be nervous. “Say…” She turned to Arms. “Was Sig supposed to pick up me, or am I supposed to pick him up?”

*Monkey iunno*

“Shoot! I was supposed to pick him up, wasn’t I?” She immediately stopped her guilty pleasure. Put on her mask, her usual red plaid jacket, and shoulder bag. “I’m hurrying, seeya later, Army. I’ll tell you all about it later. Don’t throw a party behind my back.”

Throwing her door open she found Sig, in a red bowtie with black polka dots, mid-step walking to her caravan.

…They stared at each other. Sil admired Sig’s bowtie. And he combed his hair like she did. Okay, it looked like Sig tried. His antennas still did their own thing.

“Sorry, I’m late.” The boy broke their silence, rubbing his neck.

“It’s okay, we still have all night. If you don’t fall asleep like you do in class.”

“Uncle slipped coffee in my milk.”

“Cool. But I would’ve shook you awake.” Sil stepped down from her home.

“Sorry.”  
“For what?”   
“Couldn’t find a flower shop, so no flowers. Sorry.”   
“Darn!”   
“Sorry…”   
“Nono, Sig! It’s not you. I wanted to give you flowers too… I forgot… ”   
“Ah.”

‘This dinner we’re having’s starting off well…’ “It’s the thought that counts. And you’ve done more than I expected you have. Combed hair, bow tie, flowers.”

“You too.”

“Me too, what?”

“More than I expected. You prepared more than I did.”

Sil blushed. “I thought I’d take it seriously. Being Raffine made me really like having my hair down.”

“Nice dress. Suits you.”

“I know right! I feel so nostalgic wearing one. But, uh… I gave Oshare too much freedom with this thing… D-Do you like it?” Sil nervously asked for confirmation.

“I like it.” ‘Don’t know anything about dresses.’

“Thanks, Sig, that makes it worth it… love your bowtie.” Sil stretched it a little, fixing it.

“Thanks.”

“Let’s go. It’s a beautiful evening. We’re gonna have a nice walk to the restaurant.” They interlocked arms.

“I don’t know many restaurants in Primp. Where are we going?”

“Smile Curry!” Sil chirped. “I frequent it. Nicholi might give us special treatment~” She gave a big smile, in disbelief, but pleased they are actually going through with this.

“Sounds good.” He was pleased too. They walked side-by-side holding each other’s arms with their elbows.

***At the humble** **_Smile Curry_ ** **…***

 

> _“Closed, gone on vacation._
> 
> _My apologies to my loyal customers,_
> 
> _Nicholi.”_

Sig read off of Smile Curry’s door. “Bummer.”

“No kidding.” Silvana huffed with her arms crossed. “I put off going here too…”

“What now? Another restaurant?” Sig proposed.

“Obviously. Primp’s got enough places to eat, right? I can afford to burn a hole through my wallet tonight. Whaddya say we go to an über fancy one?”

“Do they have something edible?”

“Better than you can make.” She snickered at her morbid joke. Stroking Sig’s head letting him know all is forgiven. Just not forgotten.

Sig got closer.

***At the high-class** **_Grey Pachyderm: Caviar, Filet Mignon, Spaghetti and more…_ ** *****

“Spaghetti?”

“I could go for some.”

“Expensive spaghetti it is.”

“Halt.” The man at the gate. “You kids tormented me enough!” He said in a refined accent.

“What?”

“Don’t place dumb with me, Miss. You and your Pierrot mask wearing hooligans have spit enough wads at me the last week. And now you want to dine at Primp’s most luxurious building? Out of my sight!”

“Sil did nothing wrong.” Sig stood up for her, a little miffed.

Silvana didn’t get angry. “I’ll have you know, sir. I am not some ruffian, I am the real Pierrot.”

“Pah! Can you prove that?”

Sil rummaged her bag to find her ID. “Here.”

“ _Silvana Vibitia Pierrot._ So you are.”

She took it back. “Good, let’s go, Sig.”

“Halt.”

“Now what?”

“I’m here to take your coats, bags, and in your case your mask.”

“M-My mask?” Sil clutched it.

“Yes, we do not take in mask wearers.”

“Can you make an exception?” Sig suggested.

“No. No visible face, no service.” The receptionist calmly explained.

“Pleas- _hah!_ ” Sig was tugged by the arm.

“Let’s eat somewhere else.” Sil calmly said.

***At** **_Sushi & Spaghetti…_ ** *****

“We only let pure souls in I’m afraid. We need to perform a purity test.” The worker lifted up a bucket of water.

‘Of all nights, it has to be a day like this…’ “Bye…” Sil mumbled.

“Sorry, Miss. Not my rules. You can have take out.”

***At** **_Palutena’s_ ** **“** ** _Greek” & Spaghetti…_ ** *****

“Yer, boyfriend’s underage.”

“Hrrrrmmmmgh!” Sil fumed.

“Sorry.” Sig apologized.

“Siiiiiig! It’s not your fault.”

***5 restaurants with spaghetti later, 3 of them just following rules, an increasingly frustrated Silvana, and two hungry stomachs later…***

“No lefties, they said! I’m right! They’re lefties!” Sil ranted knowing she’s both right and wrong. But did not care. She turned to Sig, eyes one bad moment away from opening the dams. “I’m so sorry, Sig. I just want to have a nice dinner with you…” She rested her head on the boy’s shoulder. “We’ve been walking for an hour and nothing’s going right…”

*Double grumble*

“And we’re hungry!”

Sig put a tighter, but comforting grip on the girl. “We could go home. I’m sure Uncle wouldn’t mind cooking for us.” Sig proposed.

“Have you learned cooking from him?”

“No.” Sig answered in an instant.

“…”

“I-I mean it.”

“Heh. Let’s make that Plan B then. But we’re still on A for now… You deserve the restaurant experience.”

“No, you deserve it.”

“Get real, Sig! You deserve it for putting me on the right track.”

“You deserve it if it keeps you on track.”

“Sig!”

“Huh?”

“Was that wit you showed?” Sil had fun again.

“Maybe.” Sig said like anything. But li’l Sig showed a smile.

“And thanks for caring of me. But you deserve a thank you.”

Sig shook his heads. “No, you deserve something from the restaurant.”

Silvana crouched to get on eye level with li’l Sig. “C’mon, tell your big you he deserves it.”

Li’l Sig’s shook his head and poked Sil.

Etc.

***** ** _Mr. Rose’s Spaghetti & Spaghetti…_ ** *****

Sig’s quivering behind Sil. “We’re not gonna go there…” ‘Who knew Mr. Amitie’s Dad had a restaurant?’

“Pleeeaaaase…” Sig trembled at the thought of being served by him.

“Bye, dad! Thanks for the dinner!”

“That voice.”

“Ammy?”

“Hm, oh! Sig! Nice tie. Who’s that pretty girl wearing Sil’s mask?” Amitie asked. Still bandaged up in a lot of places. Mainly her head and her arm.

The dress wearer tilted her head. ‘The doctors said you miraculously had no brain damage, Am…’

“Sweetie.” Melody nudged. “It’s not nice to address a “stranger” like that.” She certainly held in some snickers.

“Oh, oopsie. Hi, I’m Amitie. I wanna be a wonderful magician.”

“That needs to study twice as hard once she gets home.” Melody said as a friendly reminder.

“Mooooom…” She pouted. “Please don’t embarrass me in front of the new girl…”

Sil sighed. “It’s me, Am.”

“SIL!” She didn’t believe it. Until she did. “Wowie! You look so amazing in that dress~” Amitie admired her friend, praising her looks.

“So adorable, I remember you not being as shy wearing something like that, Ammy.” Melody got in on the fun.

Red-faced Sil pulled on her jacket to close it. ‘Why doesn’t it have buttons?’

“Why are you wearing it if you’re embarrassed to wear it?” Suddenly a lightbulb went in her head.

Silvana found herself wince at the face Amitie made.

“Ohmygoshohmygoshohmygosh! Oh… my gosh… You two are dating.”

“Hmm?” Sil was a bit confused, it didn’t cross her to react she’s been found out. Amitie went from giggly like a rumor loving housewife to sounding a bit sullen.

“Something wrong?” Sig voiced a little uneasy for his blonde pal.

“N-No. Have fun you two.” Sig, Sil and Melody could tell something’s off. Subtlety is not in Amitie’s being. Melody could see it immediately, but she isn’t sharing it.

“Dunno, your voice is shaky. Are you sure?” Sil spoke through her flustered state.

“Y-Yeah, I’m super sure! Mommy, I’m tired, I miss my bed and blanket.” Amitie tried tugging at her mom’s shirt without hurting her less broken arm too much.

“Of course, Ammy, sweetie.” They walked past the dinner wanters.

“Have a good time.” Amitie weakly smiled.

“What she said.” Melody winked.

“Thanks, Ammy, thanks, Mel.” Sil loosened up.

“Nice seeing you out of the hospital.” Sig commented.

“Totally!” Sil added. “Get well soon. You know many miss you. And even more than you think.”

“Aaaaw, thanks guys.” She smiled.

…

“Sig, please tell me you’re not the only one feeling guilty?…” The harlequin lowered her neck.

“Feeling it too…”

…

*Double grumble*

“Plan B?” She quickly faced him. With a no-nonsense expression behind her mask.

“Yeah.”

***At** **_Stan’s House of Needlemouse…_ ** *****

“Sheesh, Sig.” Uncle Stan reacted to the frustrated clown’s shorthand summary, helping her take off her coat. “This must be the unluckiest date you’ve had so far, Sig.”

“…So faaaaaar?”

“Eeeeh.” Sig seemed a flustered now.

“Don’t worry, Silvana.” He rubbed her head like she’s family. “They all asked him out, not the other way around.” He chuckled. ““Wanna date?”” Said in falsetto. “And he says ““Sure?” or “I guess”.” He mimicked his kin rather well.

“Who?” Sil’s heart felt a little betrayed. But she recognized it’s nothing major. “WHO!?” She asked while being escorted to the dinner table. Stan was put a fancy cloth on the table.

“Ammy.” Sil put two-on-two together on the Puyo cap wearing girl. Sig tried his best to remember. “Raffine, I think.”

“Her?”

“Arle.”

“…”

“Lidelle.”

“LIDELLE ASKED YOU OUT?” Suddenly Sil felt like scolding herself for taking so long.

“Klug.”

“Eeeh?”

“Hahahahaha!” Stan laughed. “I remember that. He kept insisting he lost a bet.” Stan kept laughing lighting the candles.

“Oh…” Sil reacted, sitting opposite to Sig. ‘Primp Town. Population: Quips fail me…’

“None took me out to a fancy dinner.” Sig clarified.

“Ah…”

“It’s not a bad thing.” Stan said like he’s gonna tell her to look on the bright side. He planted his hands on Sig’s shoulders, shaking him a little. “My boy, here. He has experience.”

Sig blushed, li’l Sig turned fully red.

Stan patted the wisp and gave tap against his nephew’s back. “Way more than I ever have. Hahahaha!”

“What’s with that gramophone, Stan?” The one Stan just put down.

“For you two to sing karaoke with. Because you, girl, could use some fun. Dying, fighting a ghost, being denied dinner, libel saying you’re a male cross dressing (heheh), being denied dinner over town. Surprised you haven’t croaked in the meantime. So feel free to enjoy after dinner.”

“Woah! Cool! Thanks, Stan.”

“No problem. Nice dress.”

“Please…” The clown slowly slid off her chair. “Please, no compliments… Give them where I can’t hear them…”

“Bet you didn’t tell that to Sig.” *Wink wink*

*Slide slide*

“Uncle.” Sig yelled(?). “Is there something else we should know?” He interrupted Sil’s continued torture.

“Yes. I’ll serve you lovebirds.”

“Hrrmmgh.”

“Then I’ll take my plate to my room upstairs and leave you two alone.”

*Ding*

“Speaking of the Dark Prince.” He slapped his hand. “Dinner’s ready.”

*Big pot quake!*

Sil’s eyes widened. It felt like a mighty tremble.

“It’s spaghetti. You okay with that?” He scooped some up for everyone’s plate.

“Yeah. I’m starving.”

“Here’s your milk carton, Sig. No coffee.”

“Thanks~”

“And for you, Lady Pierrot. I have milk, three different flavours of lemonade, apple juice, oj, and I think that’s it.”

Instantly Sil knew what she wanted. “Do you have wine?”

The Hosts flinched.

“Sil?”

“Just a little bit, this evening made me wanna be a bit tipsy…”

“Silvana, as an adult I have to let you know you’re not legal.”

“Story of my life…” She thought she kept to herself. “I am legal back in my former homeworld.”

“I don’t know…”

“Pleeeeaaaase. Just half-a-glass. That’s how much I need to get giggly and forget my bad luck.”

“…”

“…”

“I’ll take apple juice after that. I don’t want any more wine than I asked for. Trust me. I’m a depressive drunk…”

“Fine… I’ll dust off the wine cellar. But don’t tell the mayor, I need my job.”

“Deal.”

“You drink?”

“Thanks to my need to be _her_.” She said in Stan’s absence.

“She drinks?”

“Sometimes.”

“I’m back, this was my father’s most expensive, and highest quality wine. I think?” He poured the glass.

“You didn’t have to do that.”

“Well, I want any future niece of mine to be happy.”

“…” Si&Si stared. St smirked as he went towards the stairs.

“Take your mask off if you want. I won’t come down without warning. Sig, let me know if she’s drunk herself out of control.”

…

Stan’s gone. Now it’s just Silvana, Sig, spaghetti, dimmed lights, candles, karaoke, and a nice atmosphere.

Sil soaked it in. “Finally, our dinner has finally started.”

She put her hand on her mask. “Promise me you won’t mix up names.”

“Have I ever?” Sig asked.

“True. Not that I remember. And I _would_ remember that. Please don’t start now, I’ll be locked in my caravan if you call me the wrong name.”

“I promise.”

*Audible smirk* She pulled off her mask.

Sig enjoyed the red eyed girl’s smiling face. He rarely gets to it himself. She enjoyed his’ back like usual. “Hi, Sil. Long time no see.” Sig dryly tried to imitate his uncle’s humour.

*Innocent giggle*   
*Light chuckle*

*Quadruple rumble*

“Let’s eat!” Sil raised her half-empty wine glass. “To you. For not making my life not miserable. (Thank you.)”

Sig raised his milk. “To you. You did most of the work, Sil.”

“Agree to disagree?”

“Good idea.”

*Clink*

“Ah! Didn’t think this through. How much wine is in your milk?”

“None. You caught them all.”

“Phew.”

They dug in. And Sil was feeling euphoria.

“Sil.”

“So tasty! I gotta ask Stan the recipe. I might not need the wine, this gets me in the mood.”

*Phew*

“Don’t want me to drink?”

“No.”

“Why not?”

“You said you get depressed being drunk.”

“…No, I didn’t.”

“You did. I want you to stay happy.” He said resting his human hand of one of Sil’s.

Sil paused. She loves it when he shows concern. “This much isn’t gonna make me depressed. It’ll make me more happy.” She took another bite. “At least it’ll make me more easily amused.”

“But-”

“I’ll be fine…” Sil put her free hand on top of Sig’s. Attempting to put him at ease. “Let’s just enjoy ourselves, kay? Show your experience.”

Sig’s mouth widened. He gulped it away. “Okay.” He caustically said as he watched Silvana took a sip or two.

“See?”

“…”

***A Half-Empty Wine Glass Later…***

*Giggle fit* “-and I said to the deaf man “No, sir. I’m not some gigantic sea mammal with leathery wings. I’M AN _ACROBAT._ ” Heeheeheehee.”

“Heh.” Sig found himself amused, by the tipsy girl. “Then what he say?”

“Fufufufu. “Come again?””

“Then what he say?”

“Nono, silly. _He_ said “Come again?”. Because he’s deaf!” *Giggles.*

“Ah, funny.” It was exactly as she advertised. “You’re pretty.”

“Aaw, fufufufufu. Why must you make blush?~” She said not hiding her face, keeping a smile on it. *Giggles* “I did my best following _“_ _All the questions about dating you have but are embarrassed or too obsessed with your stupid sports to figure it out on your own you dumb, stupid, stuck-up tomboy!_ _”_ ’s instructions for this dinner.” Sil shrunk, saying the title out loud. “It has good tips buried in this condescending and sometimes hateful book…”

“…Sil?”

“Yes?”

“Can I tell you something?”

*Alcoholic giggles* “Silly, why ask? You can tell me anything~”

“Ah, okay.”

“I know you’re always trying hard, Sil. Hard trying to keep a normal life. Trying to be your own person, despite everything going against you. I’m proud of you. At least, I think that's what I’m feeling, i-it must be. Anyway, you stress yourself out so much about yourself. You’re willing to dress like that, especially made for tonight, stomaching that book which knowing you you’re embarrassed for ever reading it, and want to take me to a fancy restaurant. Where I probably won’t like the food or the staff. But all of that shows me how thankful you are about your life now. You’ve got friends, a job, you’re the best sorceress I know, you’re funny, Lemres’ looking to cure you. You got… Me. I’m glad to be a part of it~”

Sil stared and blinked. She stood up from her seat to walk behind Sig’s seat. Giving him slightly drunk kisses and snuggles from behind.

He didn’t protest, though he recognized she wasn’t entirely in the right frame of mind.

“Who are you, and what have you done to my Sig?”

“Still me, my head just wasn’t foggy for sec there.”

*Chu*

“Siiiiiiiiig, please never change!” She snuggled harder. “It’s thanks to you I am who I am now… You’re the reason I’m shedding my previous life… Sure I kidnapped you. You could say I started it there. But I wasn’t Silvana then.” She put a looser grip on him. “To be honest, I wasn’t even Silvana when I stepped out of the tent… That came later.”

Sig stood up and turned. Returning what Sil did.

They stood there for what felt like hours.

“Karaoke?” Sig quietly suggested.

Sil dug her head out of his shoulder. “I’d love to~~”

***One fun, if massively flawed karaoke night later…***

*Alcoholic yawn*

“Tired?”

*Giggles* “What do you think?” *Light shoulder punch with smile* “Sherlock?”

“Very?”

*Alcoholic laughter* *Satisfied sigh* “It’s been fun.” *Alcoholic kiss* “Seeya tomorrow.” She walked to the hall.

“Wait.” Sil turned. “Wanna stay the night? You’re drunk. And it’s very, very late.” Sig nervously asked.

“I love it when you think of my safety, Sig. But I’ll be fine. One spell and I’m home.”

“O-Oh, forgot…”

“But’ll stay if that’s what you waaaaant. I want to stay little longer too~~”

“Yay~”

And so they went to bed, fully clothed. Spare dreamcatcher above. At least one arm on each other. Mask still at the dinner table.

“Sig.” Sil said on Dream Land’s border. “Can I tell you something?”

“Yeah.”

“I love bug catching with you, I love it when you go in depth. I just don’t love it on its own…”

“I know. I’m not the biggest fan of your circus.”

“I know. Wanna do this day over sometime?”

All Sig did was kiss her on the lips in response. Silvana’s lips curled up before she dozed off.

**Next up: Three raffles…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Would you believe the perfect dress for Sil came to me a day after Chapter 29 on an ad next to a YouTube video on my sister’s web browser? All of the sudden I’m not an atheist anymore.
> 
> Look it up on the site called “Dresslily” “Sweetheart Neck Tartan Print Insert Dress” 
> 
> Forgotten scene: “A little too feminine.” “For goodness’ sake, Silvana! You’re looking for a dress. Masculine dresses aren’t a thing.” *Spark of inspiration*
> 
> Also the title of last chapter ““Finally” He Screamed” refers to warelander. I don’t think he caught that.


	40. Chapter 32: Three interactions…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Yu, Rei, and Silly are volunteers at the circus.
> 
> Feli tries to hex Silvana.
> 
> Raffine wins.

“I have a surprise for you, folks!” Pierrot announced to her audience. “Three lucky members of the audience will get a chance to get a free Oshare Shoppe cheque worth _300 credits!!_ ”

*Mumbles ranging from mild interest to gimme*

“Second place gets 150, third gets 50.” Pierrot signaled for her boney employee’s hat, and she caught it with the very same hand. She put it on, clapped twice *clap clap*, the curtains opened and a cheesy quiz show set was moved forward.

“I shall pull three numbers!” She dug in the top hat. “Numbero 6, 9 aaaaaaaaand… 3!”

Yu, Rei, and Silly floated off of their seats.

‘These three? What are the odds?’ “Get on stage you three.”

*Indifference, to fear, to disgust*

“I swear we didn’t rig it, folks. Vento! Show the hat around to show we don’t lie. And no matter what you think about them thanks to a recent incident, I’m not denying them.”

“Big bro, Sis. We get to be quizzed!” Silly said from behind Rei.

“The shoe’s on the on the other tail!” Yu circled.

“No introduction needed, everyone knows at least someone who’s been ambushed by you three. What are you three planning to do with the prize?”

The mouth, and de facto leader, Yu had to think about it. They made a quick circle of discussion. “Proper costumes!”

“Interesting. Halloween or Quiz?”

“BOTH!!” Yu squeaked.

Pierrot smirked. “Take a seat. Anything you wanna say?”

“We’ll win this _test in peace!!_ ” Yu put up a V-sign with her fingers.

“…” Rei shook his head, declining.

“I’M SOOOOORRRYYYYY!!” Silly said about her existence and Halloween.

“It’s behind us, Silly.”

*Sniff* Thank Yu.

“Alrighty folks! We got Primp’s greatest quiz meisters participating in a quiz, boy do I love the irony.”

“Yu too?” Yu chimed.

Pierrot magicked her quiz cards.

*Applause*

“Thank you! Thank you! How does she do it? Now!” She turned to the spirits. “Because you three have the same goal, I have changed the rules on the spot. You three are a team. So get 90% correct as a team and you enjoy all of the moolah. Got it?”

“Yu betcha!”

“Are yu ready!?” Pierrot got her audience hyped up.

“Heck yeah!”

“Then leeeeeeet’s begin! This question is from Donguri, it reads: how much does the average adult fly weigh?”

**Chapter 32: Three interactions…**

***The next morning…***

*Melancholy humming to _Last Decisive Battle…_ * Sil was alone in cleaning again the benches again. Doesn’t happen often but does it tire her out.

From the light of the tent’s entrance, was cast a shadow reaching half into the tent. Such a tall and impressive sight caught the jester’s eye. “Pfffffft. Fufufu.” Sil walked up to the goth. “Heya, Feli! Are you dropping ol’ Balders off again? It’s been a while.” Sil fondly recalled the last time.

“No. I’ll bring him along next time.”

“Aaaaw. Then what’s your excuse to visit me?”

“To make sure you stop seeing Lemres.” Her voice got depraved sounding as she raised a dowsing stick while pulling her scary face.

Sil felt a little fear. A little. More than she lets on. “The last I saw him was a month ago.”

“But he’s talking about you exactly twice a week. _That’s too much, hee hee hee._ ”

“Because he’s helping me achieve something I can’t do myself!”

_“!ENOLA SERMEL EVAEL !ENOLA SERMEL EVAEL”_ Feli chanted. A magical aura enveloped the target.

“ _…LEPSID …LEPSID_ ” Sil casted under her breath. Hoping it worked.

“…”

“Are you done?” Sil asked like an older sister annoyed at the younger sibling’s antics.

“Yes. Did it work, I wonder?”

“Oh!” Sil reacted. Making Feli jump a bit. “My head, why do I have this urge to avoid Lemres like the plague?”

“Yes… My work is done.” The goth was happy with herself.

“Bye, Feli.” Sil waved. “Be sure to bring Balders next time.”

“I will.”

“…Ugh…” Was her reaction to that she fell for that. “That girl has a screw loose, then again… So does Lemres…” She felt like she should throw herself on that pile. “I’m writing Lemres a letter, in case she tells.”

* * *

It was an unusually nice, warm, and sunny autumn day at the Fielding Mansion’s Swimming Pool, not a cloud in the sky. Raffine found herself sunbathing.

She can’t get fully tan, she’s still broken in a lot of places and had a lot of casts. Most frustratingly her legs. But she needed this. Too bad about not being able to swim.

*Finger snap* “ _Maid?_ Lemonade!”

‘Is martial arts theory worth it?…’ “…Yes… Mis…tress.” Sil said in the frilliest maid costume she’s forced to wear. Not happy about this.

“There, that wasn’t so hard, was it? You resisted gagging. Oh, and you remembered the ice cubes this time! Good.” She gave a condescending smirk.

“Rassin’frassin’rassin’frass…”

“Tut tut.” Raffine wagged her finger. “No complaining. You should’ve seen this coming when we made this deal, _maid._ You got away lying to continue mocking me, this is only fair.” *Lady-like giggle with a side taste of victory*

Silvana grumbled.

“Don’t think I’m fully enjoying this either. I missed a lot of training and my cardio.” ‘But I’d voluntarily skip cardio to see you suffer like this.’ *Superiority giggle* “ _Maid._ Fetch my gramophone will you?”

“Hnnngh… Yes, **_M_ ** i _s_ **_t_ ** **re** _ss_ …” Sil stomped off. When she came back.

*Click click click* Raffine took pictures with a photocamera.

“Pose a little, _maid._ Like you like this job, but are too clumsy to do anything right! Oh, La-Ti-Da!”

On the inside, Sil was boiling.

After aaaaaaaall the humiliation was over, Raffine handed over a piece of paper. On it was an address.

“What’s this?”

“The address of my private tutor. Did you think _I_ would show you how things are done?”

“YES!!”

“Oh, La-Ti-Da! That’s rich! Even if my legs were healed all of the sudden I wouldn’t help you.”

Sil turned around and left. Needing a good shower.

‘I’m keeping this dress…’

“Keep the outfit. It suits you, _maid._ ”

**Next up: Raffine VS Klug, their weapon? Pierrot.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cut: Red Amitie, the real one. Came back from the future calls Sil something familial. Sil admits the first Red Amitie visit was her. I don’t want time travel.


	41. Chapter 33: Made of Evil, Sweet Girl

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prologue: Hohow has a new script.
> 
> Main Story: Sil's the middleman between Klug and Raffine's war.

“Ho Ho! Silvana! Siiiiilvaaaanaaaa.” Hohow flapped in like a chicken faaaaar early in the practice, where only Pierrot was present. Practicing on the ground acrobatics.

Pierrot got back on her feet. Just to be safe. “You sound excited, Hohow. Got something good?” She asked like he came back from a snack bar.

“Ho hooo~ Do I?” He pecked out a piece of paper on his person and gave it to his boss. “It’s great!”

“We’ll see about that, Mr. Hit-or-Miss.” The clown spoke in the most friendly way possible. “…segways into…”

Hohow was nervously biting his nails, awaiting approval.

“…then the lumberjack’s… Fufufufu. What? Hahahahaha! He sings?! HAAAAAAAAAA! *gasp for breath*” She laughed so hard, she’s on the ground.

Hohow tried helping her.

***One half-an-hour of laughter…***

“Hoooo~” Sil said dazed. “Felt like I was dying again.”

“Please, Ho don’t! So is it approved?”

“Duh! But who’s gonna play the “manly lumberjack”?” She tapped the paper for punctuation.

“Well…”

“Oshare is too flamboyant, even if that’s the point in the end. He also has no muscles to flaunt. Ammy, no. Donny is our best singer, but can’t speak human for all the talent he has. Or the right physique for that matter.”

“I had-”

“Not Vento, he has the attitude, but that be wrong… He’d want to keep his mask on, and so do I. Not that I’m qualified to. Oooooooooh.” *Facepalm* “Sorry, I should’ve known. Yoooouuuu wanna play it don’tcha?”

“Actu-”

“Too pink.”

“Co _Ho_ me again?”

“If you want this to be funny and you wanna be the lumberjack, you’re too pink, pudgy and birdy. Not very manly. This is a role for something like a human, a cyclops, a lycan, oh best of all, a Minotaur. Try writing something again. And again, do keep in mind the talents of the staff.”

Hohow nervously grinned. “I Wro-Hote it for a human.”

“Oh, neato! Who’s that?” Sil asked expecting a new (temporary) member.

*Nervous grin*

*Optimistic anticipation*

*Grin grin*

*Optimistic*

*Griiiiiiiiiiiiin, with sweat*

*Optimistic hand gestures saying “Don’t be shy, friend. Spit it out. You can tell me.”*

*Flees*

*Pessimistic realization*  ** _“Hoh-!_**

**Chapter 33: Made of Evil, Sweet Girl**

“Silvana, we need to talk!” Klug walked to her with his windbags full of words.

“Something wrong, Klug?” Sil replied mildly surprised seeing him here. She was just washing her Caravan on the outside. *Scrub*

“What’s wrong? I tell you what’s wrong!”

“Oh, goody-goody…” *Scrub scrub*

“I wanna know the address of your imp!”

*Soak* “Vento?” *wring* Klug nodded in confirmation. “Why?”

“The little pest has been terrorizing me all week!”

“Uh, did he attack you with lemonade balloons yesterday evening?” Sil guessed.

“How do you know?” Klug’s shivered. As if he still felt sticky all over.

“He told me he was gonna throw my balloons at someone.” Sil frowned, tapping her toe. “And he wasted them on you? Ugh…”

“He wasted my books, more like!” He showed his sticky, orange smelling textbooks.

Sil winched. “Oooo. Yeah, a strong word is needed.”

“May I have his address so I can have a strong word with him?”

“He doesn’t have a home.”

“Pardon?”

“That boy has no address. And he has no home as far as I know.” *Scrub scrub shrug*

“But he’s just a monster boy, isn’t he?” Emphasis on boy, as in “little”.

*Shrug and polish*

“As his boss, shouldn’t provide him shelter? You have plenty of room in that caravan.”

“Look, Klug. I can’t control Vent. Only scold him, I’m like a big sis to him in the sense he tortures me like one. He’s like the wind. He only exists whenever he wants to exist, doing whatever he finds exciting.”

“Then scold him! He ruined my books!”

“Not when Raffine paid him off.”

_“What!?”_

“Yeppers, she did, li’l Vent couldn’t shut up about it. I told him to not do it, but he keeps doing risky stuff for fun, the circus doesn’t need that attention.”

Klug got on his knees and begged. “Please, give him a raise on the condition of leaving me alone! I can’t possibly out pay Raffine.”

“What did you do to deserve Raffine’s undying wrath? Besides you guys’ awful personalities. Ugh… I’ll see what I can do… But giving him a raise… That’s basically rewarding him for torturing you… This is making my head hurt.” She accidentally slapped herself in the mask with the wet rag. “One more reason to have kids…”

*Not sobbing sound* “Eureka!” *Whisper*

* * *

Raffine enjoyed not being broken anymore. Amitie was still in wraps, but she was up and about, performing a few kicks. “Hah.” She beamed. She threw out her hair, feeling good about herself. “A week of no practice and a pound gained, but I still got it. If only I could remat-”

*Splash*

She got hit by a normal water balloon in the back of her head. Raffine hunched in anger. Turning her drenched self to face the clown.

It was the actual clown, giggling like a schoolgirl. “What was that for, Pierrot?”

“Hee hee hee~” She laughed so hard she didn’t fear a push. “Welp, Klug paid me to get back at you for paying Vento.”

“I thought I told him to keep quiet!”

“He’ll be gone for a while, you have Klug to thank for that balloon by the way. Seeya at back at school, Raf.” Sil went off to do her own stuff.

“Wait!” Raffine called, still angry. Sil stopped. The beauty opened up her purse. “How much?” ‘Was that maid stint not enough for ya the first time?…’

* * *

“Heya, Klug! Sorry.” Sil sarcastically attacked.

* * *

“Ah, _Bonjour, Mademoiselle_. Do we have ze same tailour? Fufufufufuheheheh…” It was a nervous chuckle. Sil’s wearing the Raffine costume as herself this time.

“…Too soon!” Raffine felt her bones acting up again.

“I figured as much… Not my plan… By the way, I got Klug good. Scared his pants off.”

‘Damn, must’ve figured out it was me. It’s too obvious now that I think about it, I guess…’ “Get him again!” She opened her purse.

“I’m sorry for… This…” Referring to the outfit.

“Whatever! Get him!”

* * *

“Heads up~ Readysteadygo!”

“Eeeee!”

* * *

“Hold on, Silvana. I don’t believe Klug can out pay me. What’s going on?”

“Somehow he does…” The jester shrugged.

Raffine opened, gritting her teeth. “He should be running out… I can go on a little longer…”

* * *

“Boo!”

_“Mother!”_

***Rinse and repeat***

* * *

*****Pranked* “There that’s the last one. Poor Klug can’t pay anymore.” She said with a big sigh.

“That makes two of us.” Raffine crossed her arms.

“Eh? How? Your parents- PARENT! I mean dad (don’t kill me)! Your dad won’t give you more allowance for this?”

“Pf. Lucky guess.” Raffine moped.

“I guess hired help for either of you. Seeya.” *Flash* She’s home.

Raffine had the nagging feeling she’d been ripped off.

* * *

Sil held a small bag of Credits. She jiggled it a bit. She underhandedly threw in Klug’s hands who had a little trouble carrying it. “You lacked 100 Credits. So I gave you 70 extra. You can afford 30 for new textbooks, right?” *Chummy slap to the back*

“Guh! Yes, yes. I can, you’re a lifesaver, Silvana.” A genuine smile and a handshake.

That went Sil’s thought go _wowie_.

“I’m off to order them now. We’ll discuss your repayment later! Bye.”

“No need! Take care. Oh, watch your back for Vento just in case.” … “Why am I this nice to people that barely like me? Or people that I don’t like back? I really am different… Arms! Mommy’s coming to celebrate. You get to wipe my contradicting tears.”

**Next up: Four Raffles? Yes. Four Raffles…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Laptop’s back!
> 
> Also, don’t prank, kids. Just don’t.


	42. Chapter 34: Four of Them

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Morning with Sig.
> 
> Donguri is amazing.
> 
> Sil helps the Butler of the Ocean Prince.
> 
> Lidelle has a new pen pal.

_~Puyo-ing in the park one day~_   
_~On a very very plain ol’ day~_ _  
_ ~I was offset by surprise~

“You rhymed _day_ with _day_.” Sig remarked. Limping to Sil baking eggs in her kitchen.

“You suck the fun out of it.” She smiled. “Good morning, awfully bright for this morning, aren’t you?”

“Not really. Until I heard you sing I thought you disappeared…” He said like he knew that was foolish of him.

“What? Like I just vanished? Well, okay, that’s totally possible. But I just wriggled myself out of your clawy grasp, Mr. Sleepyhead.” Sil picked up the red claw and ruffled its owner’s head with it. Both of them chuckled.

“Eggs?” Sig leaned over to see in the frying pan.

“No, it’s the cure to all my problems. What do you think, dummy?” *Knock on forehead*

“That they’re eggs?”

*Snrrrrk* “Was that a joke? Fuwhahaha~”

“I didn’t mean it that way. Glad you like it.”

“Let’s enjoy our breakfast before I carry you to school.”

“Figuratively?”

“Shut up and eat your eggs, you big dope~”

**Chapter 34: Four of Them**

“Rrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiib! RIBRIBBIIIIIIIIIIT!!!”

“Oh. My. Gooooooosh!” *Roaring one jester applause* “Donny, you’re amazing! How did you do it? And can you teach me?”

“Riiiii… Rib. Ribrib…”

“Ah, that’s a shame… By the by, um, don’t tell anybody else but I’m planning the give you all big bonuses soon.”

“Rib-Ribbie~”

“Tee hee, well I’m trying to get what exactly what you guys want. Sooooooooooooo…” Pierrot, hands behind back, eye to eyehole, slowly leaning over at a 65° angle as dragged out her word.

“Rrrrrrrriiiiiiiiib?”

*The sound of a human going from 65° to 180°, to a crouch* “Take ya time, Donny.” She affectionately petted him on his slimy head.

“Rib.”

“Got something, Ribbitie?”

*Froggy nod*

“Heheh, ‘kay, froggy. You're our resident Mr. Mascot. Ask away, buddy.”

“Rib. Ribbit ribbit, rib, ribbit. Bit.”

“Come again.”

“Riiiib? Rib. Ribb-”

“Nonono, no! I heard that. But why?”

“Ribbit ribbitiiiiieeeee~”

“Cuh. Cuh. Continue spreading happiness?” The harlequin tumbled on her back. She rolled back up. “C’mon, Donny!” She replied, sounding insulted.

Donguri hid inside his nut.

“You deserve something Mr. Gearu.” The clown asserted. “Be a bit selfish will ya! Don’t be surprised if you don’t get something you like if you keep this up.”

“R-R-R-Rrriiiiiiiib?”

*Big sigh* “If not for you, one of your Acorn Amphibian pals.”

“Ruh-Rib? Ribbit. Rib.” He tapped where his chin should be. “Rib rib rib~”

“Did I hear your Frog right? A private pond you and your friends?”

“Rib?”

“No, we’ll pick one out and you tell me where to put it, ‘kay?” *Wink*

“Ribbit!”

* * *

“Priiiiiinceeeeeeey! Adorable princeeey!” The Ocean Prince’s butler. Looking for his master.

“Hey, shrimp! You owe me pearls from your last two briberies!” And Sil was doing something self-explanatory.

“Miss Pierrot, please. Do not refer to his cutely, wuteliness that way! He gets scared easily.”

“Offended, more like…”

“Offended, too. Ah, to be youthful…”

“And that’s why I’m insulting him. So he’ll come faster.”

“Ah, what a relief. So you don’t mean it?”

Silvana glanced to the side. “Sure… Whatever gets me those pearls to safe keep.”

“Oh, it’s such a thoughtful jester, Miss Pierrot. I can see why you’re a clown.”

“So I’ve been told. By you. Several times.” ‘How many celebrations does Salde need in a year?’

“But, I’m afraid you don’t know him like I do. He’d wouldn’t but lured in by insults.”

“Yes, We would! You clown, how dare you, not to amuse Us!”

“Oh, Prince!”

“There he is! You catch him, I’ll turn him back.”

The chase went on.

* * *

*Knock knock[, for the eight time in this fic, I swear it’s more]* Lidelle timidly knocked. At Sil’s caravan door. Shivering a bit. Holding a piece of paper.

“C’mon, L. You can do it.”

“I’ll try, Vento. Now please, hide!”

“Nice knowing ya!”

The door opened. Sil looked down. “Hiya, Lid… You don’t need my permission for the outhouses.

“I don’t need to go!”

“Then what are you here for? It’s not that time yet.”

‘Nice knowing me too…’ *Gulp.* “I wanna talk to you, M-Miss Arle?”

“Kuh!” Sil snatched Lidelle up and took her deep inside.

“Who told you?!” Sil burst out.

“Meeep!”

“And have you told someone else?!” She shook the little girl.

“N-N-Noo-oo-oo-oo-oo!” Lidelle cried. “Please be gentle on me, Miss Doppelganger Arle. Ayieee!”

Sil dropped Lidelle to the floor. Paralyzed. She fell over backwards. Giving up. “I’m dead.”

“N-No you’re not!” Lidelle

“I’ll be soon…”

“So, are you really Miss Arle’s Doppelganger?”

“Why are you still here, Lidelle?”

“Because you’re my good friend. Even if you’re an evil monster.”

*Cry-ish reaction*

“Oh, my… I offended didn’t I?”

“Pull off my mask alreadyyyyyyy!”

“Oh.” Lidelle carefully removed the mask. “Cute face.” She tried to lighten the mood. Sil’s frowny face told her what she thought of this. “Your expressions are exactly what I thought they were.” Lidelle observed, not meaning anything by it. “I get why you wear it now…”

“Can we go somewhere comfortable?” Silvana said deeply bothered. She proceeded to retell the story of her life lying on the couch. “…and it zigzags between painless and painful.”

Lidelle was overwhelmed. She did her best to comfort her classmate. Hoping it would curb her too. “You have it worse than me. You’re so sad. And you’re so strong. But you play a clown.” Lidelle found herself nervously giggling.

Sil rolled away, turning the back of her head to the imp.

“S-S-Sorry! I didn’t mean to. Forgive me!”

“‘S fine…” Sil was emotionally drained.

“I can see why Mister Sig and Miss Ammy are so close to you… If people fou-”

“Don’t remind me, Liddy!”

“Eeeee! Are you angry at me?”

“Moreso at my existence! Why aren’t you abandoning me?”

“Y-You want me to? What kind of person would want that?”

“No, I don’t want you to abandon me! How did you know?…”

Lidelle gave her a folded piece of paper. It read:

> “nwoT pmiɿꟼ ˎbɒǝʜɿǝbnυʜT ǝllǝbi⅃ oT”

Sil’s eyes widened. She knew this awful calligraphy, only in reverse. She read it:

> “!ǝɔɒʇ γm ni Ɉi bυɿ oɈ llǝʜ oɈ Ɉnǝw ǝʜƧ !ǝlɿA ǝʞɒʇ γǝʞɒʇ γɒƨ i blυoʜƨ ɿO !liƧ !ooɈ ɿǝϱnɒϱǝlppob bipυɈƨ ɒ ƨǝʜƨ bnA !!!!!ɿǝϱnɒϱlυppob γm ɿoʇ ǝm ʞooɈƨim liƧ ǝɔniƨ ǝɿǝʜ ʞɔυɈƨ nǝǝb ǝvI !υoγ γllɒǝɿ ƨɈi γbbi⅃ ʜƨoϱγmO”

It goes on into a big rant.

“How did you get into contact!? I wanna know!” Sil flailed the paper.

“Uh… I got a special machine… That lets me write to her. I feel really sorry for her…” She spoke slowly.

“Hhhhhooooow?”

“Uuuuuh… I don’t know. My big brother gave it to me. He said something like “a friend of yours is in hell. I know, because she begged for hours I brought you up” and now I can talk to Vibitia… It’s strange, I’m talking to a dead Ammy. But she’s thankfully still with us.”

“How can your brother do that?” ‘I’ve never seen her brother or sister for that matter…’

“You don’t know him? I figured you knew him already… Oh, I guess it was a different one…”

“A different, what?”

“Eeeeh-eeeh…” Lidelle twiddled with her sleeves. “I thought you were the one who hypnotized, possessed and robbed him, sorry.”

“…Is your brother… Eh. The Dark Prince perchance?” Sil grinned wide out of fear.

“Yeeeeees.”

“………I’m dead.” She said uninvolvedly crushed, plomphing back on the couch. “Also sorry for doing that to your brother.”

“I-I-I won’t tell. He hates you, but I’m sure you had a good reason.”

“I DIDN’T!! I was following instinct as a doppelganger. It’s his fault I’m free, putting Arle and my sanity in danger.”

…

“Want me to make that relaxing tea you like?”

“yesplease”

* * *

“More and more know my identity… This is getting dangerous. Just to be sure: Please keep this a secret. A copy like me deserv- I DON’T DESERVE THIS!”

“Any other copy, maybe not. But you, and Vibby do.”

“Lidelle, thank you… For not telling. Please… I wanna live. Keep a… tight _lid_ , on it. Fufufufufu.”

Lidelle giggled in return. “Glad you’re happy again, Missy Silly.”

“Don’t call me that. But seriously. Don’t. Speak. And eh-heh.” *Murder gesture* “If things go south…”

“It won’t come to that, Miss Sil, don’t say such things!”

*Wishful sigh* ‘Can I be this optimistically naïve? Must all my school friends be this clingy?’ She broke the hug. Affectionately messed up her head.

“Please be the best pen pal to Vibby you can be. Mention me as little as possible for her, and her anger management therapist’s sake.”

**Next up: FIVE RAFFLES?! YOU JUST DID FOUR!!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I discovered Dragon Ball Z Abridged… *Sob* I feel so inadequate to write……… *Sob* Incidentally I traced Draco as a Super Sayain on my Tumblr. Huskynator. My art. My artwork. Tracing. Outline. Outlines. Those are the tags. Plus Super Sayain.
> 
> I don’t even watch Dragon Ball.


	43. Chapter 35: Five…

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pierrot has a chat with herself.
> 
> A cameo.
> 
> Grandpa(?) and Granddaughter(?) bonding(?)
> 
> Klug and Silvana discuss the former's evil.
> 
> Silvana reviews herself.

“Okay, young lady. We need to talk. Who are you?” Pierrot underhandedly pointed at the mirror in her room. Intent to get an answer out of that cheeky reflection.

“A clown, silly.”

“Don’t call me that.” Pierrot scowled.

“Oh, eh-heh. I meant the word. I didn’t call us “Silly”. Wait, we’re the same aren’t we?”

“We are!”

“Are you mad?” She asked concerned.

“As in angry, or crazy? Because we sure share the same thought process.” She folded her arms. “But there’s a little schism in our personalities… And that unsettles me a bit.”

“Yeah, it’s like you haven’t changed.”

…

…

“Why must I hurt me, every time I speak to myself?”

“I helped out too. It’s just dream…” The reflection held out her hand. “It’s just a dream.”

“This isn’t a dream!”

“I’m not trying to convince you! Wait…”

“Let’s never talk about this again…”

“Yeah, good idea, you depress me. And cheering us up is draining… Hug Arms for me.”

“You got it, sister.”

**Chapter 35: Five…**

“So. Let’s get this straight.” Silvana spoke to this girl that fell out of the sky. “You are from some kinda futuristic world. Am I following so far?”

“Uh-huh. My world would be science-fiction to you. With no magic.”

“Hm… Kinda curious now… So you had no Puyo. And then you had.”

“Still have, on occasion, it’s hard to say whether that’s a good or bad thing at this point…”

“And this “Ecolo”, challenge-”

“Forced upon me.”

“Forced a battle.”

“I didn’t even have time to think.”

“Sounds like a stalker of an abomination to me.”

“He is.”

“And the Puyos teleported you here. Landing on my feet while was in THE MIDDLE OF MY FIRST SUCCESSFUL CARTWHEEL!”

“Sorry about that…”

“‘Zat it?”

“Yeah, that about covers it.”

“And now you’re talking to a clown and you look like the crazy one.” Sil snickered at the new girl’s expense.

“Very funny…”

“Well…” Silvana erected her hand. “Welcome back to Primp.” They shook their hands.

“How-”

“Did I know this isn’t your first visit, Ringo?”

“AAAH!” Ringo pulled up a leg, tugged back her hand to put them both behind her head on one side.

“Pffffft. Your face, what kinda reaction is that?”

Self-conscious, Ringo relaxed her muscles. “How in basic trigonometry do you know my name?”

“Imma great sorceress.” She replied like Amitie would proudly announce the same thing, only with understated happiness. Fists on hip, standing proud. Ringo had nothing to say. “Sorry, I’m not that much of a clown. Though my friend Amitie is.”

“Hehehe. I shouldn’t laugh. That explains it. As much as I love to catch up and explore I really need to get home quickly. You wouldn’t happen to be a dimension dweller, would you?”

“I am.”

“Thought so. Wait.”

“I can bring you home if I knew where you came from. But I don’t.” The jester threw her hands in the air.

“Fan-flipping-tastic…” Angrily whispered to herself.

“Here’s a ticket for my show if you can’t find home with Puyo Puyo.”

“Thanks. But I got a plan.”

“Lemme hear it.”

“I need to find Arle so I can find the Dark Prince. We’re on good terms. He can bring me back. If not Arle will make sure he does it.”

*Applause, no sarcasm* “Oh, good plan. But Arle’s M.I.A. for more than half-a-year in Primp.” ‘Hallelujah. Hope she’s dead for all intents and purposes.’

“Oh, playing Puyo with everyone I meet it is for me.”

“Um… I could take you to Arle’s world. NevermetArleeverbythewayneverinmylifetrustmeonthisone. Also how sharp are your nails? I clipped mine yesterday.”

“Really, that’d be a big help finding the Dark Prince! Also: Whyyyyyyyy?”

“To tear a rip in Space-Time. Duh!”

“… Are you being sarcastic?”

“Tone: Yes. Method: No. Now, Redhead, wanna go or…”

* * *

Akuma opened the door of his private quarters to see the nervous Silvana. “Silvana. State your business, kuma!”

“I, um, just kinda… wanna bond with you, Grandpa.”

“Grandpa?” The possessed plush raised an eyebrow.

“Would you prefer I kept calling you _Gramps_?” She narrowed her eyes.

“It makes no difference. Come in, make yourself comfortable, ma, kuma!”

“No experiments, please.” *Plomph on sofa*

“Interested in a board game?”

“Not in the mood…” Sil moped slumped over. “But I’ll play with you some other time if you promise not to flip the table with your quirk.” *The lightest snicker*

“I’ll hold you to it, kuma!” He put his ancient Puyo Puyo Jenga away. “So what do you to cry about now?”

“…Am I that transparent?”

“Judging by your last visits. Yes, ma!”

“Hmm. Well…” ‘I’m your responsibility, bear. Deal with it.’ “No. Not going there.”

“Wise choice.” The bear poured tea. Sil braced herself. “And yes, you’re that predictable.”

The jester peeked behind her hand. “I-I wasn’t worrying about that. You have a kettle and you tend to yell!!”

“Just tell me what’s on your mind already, kumakumakuma!”

“Fine!” The fire between them turned autopilot on. “It just sunk in!”

“What sunk in?” The Bear said composed. Lowering the tension.

Silvana sighed. 'This is way too common for my tastes.' “That I love my life here…” She said sullenly with a tender smile. “People like me for some reason. People look actively forward to our shows…”

“Ah. I see. You’re scared, more than ever. Of losing it all…” He said sympathetically.

“Oh, didn’t think of that! All this happiness, living this truth, it physically hurts! I have to admit to myself not to being Silvana to survive sometimes…” *The dams burst* “Pleeeeee-heeeeeeaaaaase, put your body to good use. Please, I have this habit of hugging soft things to get rid of… of…”

Without saying anything. The demon floated to the semi-demon. Touched by the sentiment it, the girl embracing the elder. Her lip quivered. “Being Arle doesn’t feel like myself anymore… Like she’s completely separate from me, but she keeps tormenting me… And I don’t always feel her. That's usually when I’m happiest and carefree. But when I do feel like I’m in an iron maiden at all times. Except with fingers instead of deadly spikes. Putting pressure all over…”

“You’re putting on a great demonstration with your arms. If had an actual body I’d choke, no doubt, mamamaKuuuuuma!”

Sil quietly loosened her grip. “I hate my existence as much as you do. But I can’t throw it away and grow more bitter than ever in hell…” *Sniff*

“Silvana, you know very well why I hate you. But you’re not the cause. Just a painful reminder, kuuuuuumaaaaaaaaa!”

“Yowch, my ears… I hate you too, gramps. My life wouldn’t hurt without you. I’d still be an innocent girl murdering her way to the top of the tower. You’re a terrible grandpa!” *Strong punch, small impact*

Akuma did not react physically. He sighed. “You’re not the first grandchild of mine that said that to me. You’re better than them. And me.” He patted on her back.

* * *

“Silvana, we need to talk.”

“Vento bothering you again, Klug?” Silvana replied leaning out the window.

“No, actually, thank you so very much. B-But that’s not why I’m here. How evil do you think I am?”

“¿Que?”

“For winter vacation my family’s going to Exact Museum in Pinda.”

“Woooow. You go, Klug. Have fun.”

…

“Purity Test?”  
“Purity Test!”

“I see… Honestly… I am… No, nevermind. You’re not that evil, power hungry maybe.” She shrugged.

“Finally, a straight answer! Something I can’t change… Great.”

“I’m sure you’d thought about this already, but. Maybe you shouldn’t carry Stan around?” Sil threw out there.

“As a matter of fact, I have. I locked him up in a safe, took a shower, washed my hands to be on the safe side. And I’m still considered evil enough… It’s not fair!” Klug’s about to burst, but he won’t.

“Please don’t cry, you don’t have enough dignity to save yourself at this rate, Klug.” This is Silvana being nice. “You’re way less evil than I am.”

“About that! Barring your treatment of Raffine, and your amethyst mag… I just answered my own question.”

“That’s an automatic disqualifier, I think. But it can’t be your power wantinghavingness.”

“That’s not a word!”

“Nerd.” Countered with a grin.

Klug scoffed it off (tried it anyway).

*Sticks tongue out.* “Where were w- Oh, yeah. But it can’t be your power hungriness. Ammy’s kinda power hungry too.”

“She must get a free pass. She lacks conviction behind her ambition.”

“Yowch, bull’s eye. I felt that. So true it hurts. Good luck, I need to lift weights. But if you wanna keep chatting that’s fine.”

“I’ll be on my way then. Until we meet again…”

* * *

“Okay, young lady. We need to talk. Who. Are. You?” Silvana spoke into the mirror, and she did not talk back to herself. Her face bare, letting her reflect on herself fully.

She did not look happy. “Okay, Silvana…” She paused to take a breath. “That name… Fits like a glove… Smells like one too. At least the name sticks.” *Smallest winch* “Which is a good thing.” She forced a smile. Frustrated she doesn’t have a genuine one to muster. As far as her body was concerned it was her proper name or bust.

“…You idiot, one observation and I’m already depressed. I’m just trying to review myself…” *Self-slap!* “You made progress, Sil! You’re not her anymore! I was never her! _Yikes!_ This stiiiings…” Sil held her hand over her heart.

“Why must I hurt for enjoying life here? I got an adorable friend. Lots more. A stable night job, still somehow. I’m stronger than before and more nimble than ever!”

“On the other hand… I do talk to inanimate objects, and myself a lot. I’m probably crazy anyways… No matter what I do…"

“I’ve been playing a ditz for fun too… I don’t mean too… Maybe I’ve been a clown for far too long… Oshare made plenty of stuff for me, I should wear them.”

…

“DIE!” *Heart slam* “DOWN!” *Slam!* “YOU!” *SLAM!* “STUPID!” *HURTING* “PAIN!”

The pain did die down a little. It doing so because she controlled it, or it just happened to do so coincidentally on its own, Sil was unsure. It did make her a little giddy. “Hahaaaa! Take that biology! _Silvana Vibitia Pierrot_ wins this round!~ Ahahahahaaaaaa! _HAH!_ ” She fell over on her mattress. “Owiiieee. My chest hurts… Heeheeheeeeeeee~”

“Life sucks… Please Lemres… Help…”

**Next up: Jolly Christmas.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chapter is the end for a while. Brace yourself. I probably made notes for that before the Copy Amitie chapter.


	44. Chapter 36: Christmas for Silvana!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Silvana's first Christmas in Primp.

It’s only a few days removed from Christmas, and Primp town was enthralled. For Christmas was beloved all, very few were appalled. Even the naughty, and especially the nice. The former will soon get their price.

Primp Magic School, this chapter begins. Where the students were chattering like screeching violins. That was Silvana’s two cents, but she kept it vocally to herself, she’s playing defence.

“Hopefully Santa knows what I want.” Amitie’s eyes lit up like Christmas lights.

“Uncle’s gonna cook something so good.” Sig’s dreaming about his first of many bites.

Klug’s w(/f)ishing for approval of his peers, Lidelle wishes she had some, Raffine gets what she wants regardless, so she has no fears. They grew suspicious of Sil, whose contribution to this discussion was: none.

She just sat there, slumped over at her desk. Staring at the snow outside, lying still, quite statuesque.

“Hm? Are you okay, Sil?” Amitie excused herself from the group to show some goodwill.

Sil mumbled. “Yeah, don’t worry about me… Just let me be.”

“Hello, Kiddies! I got good news!” The teacher with cheer.

“Am I gonna be Santa’s helper this year?”

Accord giggled. “I’m afraid not, Amitie, sorry to disappoint. There’s no need for a helper to appoint.” She went on to explain. “And that’s because Santa himself is delivering to Primp square’s very lane.”

The class got excited at the notion. They yell, they fist-pumped, and lots more they made some commotion.

“He’ll personally hand out gifts, and coal. He’s chosen our humble town, let’s show him our soul.”

Silvana’s listening had stopped. ‘Grrrh… When have all your heads been dropped?…’

**Chapter 36: Christmas for Silvana!**

In her caravan, our clown felt rotten, like her sense of happiness had been forgotten. Her tears soaking the pillows and Arms. Even he can’t save her with his charms.

*Knock Knock* It didn’t come as a shock. She knew exactly how this was gonna pan out. She just hoped they wouldn't shout. (She highly doubts…)

The guests helped themselves to the bedroom. Sil’s pretended to sleep, hoping they, without her, would resume. “Sil~ Santa’ll come any minute!~” Said Am, accompanied by Sig, and Lid.

Sig spoke to jammies wearing jester. “Sil, you can’t fool me, or… us I guess.”

Amitie too. “We’ve all seen you sleep before… Real cutely, I’ll confess.”

“Mrrrgh.” Silvana didn’t face them, as she let out a groan. “I don’t wanna go, you jerks, and leave me alone!”

The trio winced. Lidelle, in particular, took it hard. “B-B-But, Miss Sil. It’s Christmas, time for togetherness, not something to disregard.”

“Santa’s sure to have something good in store for me. For you too as you’ll see~”

“I’m hoping for a rare bug I can name “Doug”.”

Sil’s patience was pushed, she faced them and screamed. “UUGH! Do you guys seriously believe? In the fat man that “generously” gives presents, then takes his leave?” Sil had asked her question. The schoolmates had the expected reaction.

“You don’t believe in Santa?” Amitie raised a brow.

“But he’s real, he gives me something to endow.”

Sil replied frustrated. “Oh, that’s funny, Lid! As I recall. Santa stopped giving to me the first Christmas I came to be. The presents come from the parents of all. Christmas is a hoax, can’t you see?”

The trio didn’t like what they saw. An angry Sil(/Arle) holding out her hands, each became a claw.

Sil went on. “I can get down with the family reunion aspect. But no, I’m staying home, getting drunk, you guys don’t give my I.Q. much respect. Santa? HA! Good one! Back in my world, the Dark Prince plays our Santa, and not just for the pun.”

…

…

The girls were still. “But Sil…”

“Don’t be dumb.” Sig said flat. “You’re coming with us, and after that, dinner with uncle and me.” Stunned Sil sat, Sig’s assertiveness stung her like a gnat.

Amitie not missing a beat, with Lidelle’s help, dressed her up.

“Help, yowch.” She decreed.

Amitie and Sig got her arms. Lidelle got each leg. “You’re not spending Christmas alone, no matter how much you beg.”

Sil’s kidnappers had the power of friendship in bulk. All she did about it was sulk

* * *

Arms crossed, frown on her face. She made her taste quite known thiss time and place.

“Oh my~ Do we have a Scrooge here or a Grinch?”

“Shut up, Oshare Bones. I want Christmas to be over in a cinch.”

“Ohoho! You are a Grinch, next thing you’ll say you don’t believe Santa’s existence, honey.”

Silvana made noises of disgust. “Don’t play dumb. The parents buy presents with money.”

“You seriously don’t believe? Next thing you’ll say Skeletons, like myself, shouldn’t live.”

Amitie broke the tension. “Don’t fight you two! It’s Santy’s job to misgive.”

The wait was half-an-hour. But it felt too long. Sil could’ve infiltrated a tower, or fought a giant kong. Anything is better than this boredom. She took the time to look around. ‘Those poor kids, thinking this is all sound. To them, it’s not weird. Our Santa is probably Professor Accord in a beard.’

“Hooo Hoooo Hooooooooo!”

She heard the sky call. When she looked up…

“Mmmmmerry Christmas one and all.”

It looked like a slay, but that couldn’t be, for there was no Santy. Those reindeer? Must be fake. The rest of town ate it up like cake. The chubby figure grabbed his sack, hanging it over his shoulder. He proceeded the jump out his sweet ride with the velocity of a boulder.

His landing was a mighty quake. Everyone involuntarily jumped up from said shake.

The man had a fond smile, even while loathed to those with wile.

“Ho ho ho! Merry Christmas, and happy new year, people of Primp!”

“ _HI SANTA!!!_ ” The town shouted as Sil’s spine and arms went limp.

‘So this fatso is real?’ Sil thought she had no access to her words. ‘Why did he never acknowledge me? Am I not part of the herds?

Silvana was hopeful, but for long it didn’t stay big. Presents for Akuma, Lidelle, Klug, and also Sig. She saw the icon give presents and coal. But she got nothing, it was murder on her soul.

She stared for hours at her feet, Santa’s running on empty, that much was concrete.

Never having enjoyed the vacation, Sil was quietly crying. She was here on this occasion. ‘You’ve been real you undying-’

Her mental cursing had been cut. Old Santa shook his empty bag, digging Sil further in a rut. “Ho. Well, looks like that’s it for me this time. Hohoho, I trust you find my gifts and coal sublime?” The jovial man in red voiced out. Making Silvana wanna shout.

Next to Sil stood a boy usually not that acute. He noticed Sil got nothing, it hurt his stomach like a kick from a boot. “Uh… Santa. You have a sec?”

‘No, please, don’t do it Sig! I’m already a wreck!’

“Ho Ho Hoooo. What is it, Sig, m’boy?”

Amitie caught on. “You gave nothing for to Silvana enjoy!”

“She said you never gave her anything.”

“G-Guys, please sssssshhhut up.” Their necks she could wring. “I d-don’t want *inhales* this many eyes on me…” They felt a little guilty.

“I missed someone? Did I miss anyone more?” Santa asked at the crowd, no hands raised, it made Sil miss how she felt days before.

“I didn’t? Well, I’m dreadfully sorry, boy.”

“Imma giiiirl!” Silvana lashed out, devoid of joy.

Santa pulled out his lists walked up to the harlequin. “What’s your name, have any kin?”

Sil’s in a crowd, for anyone to see and hear, Santa will expose her, her greatest fear!

“S-S-Silvana.”  
"Siiiilvaaaanaaa… Surname?"  
“P-Pierrot…”   
“Hmm, no S. Pierrot’s on the lists, how do I not know? Are you naughty? You wear a mask.”

“NO! I’m a make-up hating clown, before you ask!” Sil put pressure on her cheeks. “It’s staying on my face. Keep on ignoring me.” She wheezed. “I’m angry, but I don’t deserve it, _I’m a big disgrace!!!_ ”

“Don’t listen, Santa, she always talks herself down…”

“Real unusual for a clown.” Santa put his hands on her shoulders, to get her still. He got the attention of the sobbing and embarrassed Sil. “Silvana, I don’t know how, but your trust I did betray.” He let go and turned away with a wink. “I’ll make it up to you, but first let’s see what the people have to say. Now!” The icon raised his voice, he spoke up about a creation of a pearl. “Now, people of Primp, she’s been ignored for far too long. Let me hear it: has she been a good girl?!”

“No duh!”  
“Sil’s great.”   
“He’s funny!”   
“She saved our feet.”   
“Debatable, she tries, KUMA!”   
“As the smartest in class, I’d be lying if she wasn’t.”   
“She’s my inspiration, she said “hi” to me on the street.”   
“Ribbit!”   
“Hm Hmm.”  
“No!”   
“Yes, aside from some mean habits.”   
*Maaaaany more, she gained lot of amore*   
“Not a moment her circus hasn’t mattered.”

Sil didn’t know what think, friends, acquaintances, and randos alike had her all flattered. The approval of the town was nothing to gloat. She easily won the democratic vote. She was so touched, she could choke, what if her mask suddenly broke?

“Thank you…” She whispered.

“Ho ho ho. It’s settled, dear Silvana, I’ll put you on the list.” To show he did not jest, he wrote her on the list where the nice consist.

Her head felt as clear a savannah. Getting this error remedied felt great to Silvana.

“You’re now on the list.”

‘To me that sounds like “you exist”.’ She had snark, but she no longer was in the dark. She got a little sheepish, ask she asked. “Soooo… When do I get mine?”

“Oh. Ho. Ho. Sorry, I can’t now, but you can bet your mask that I won’t neglect you next time. ”

“Ah… I see…” One last disappointed she faced.

“Hm. Say, though I am in a bit of a haste. How about we Puyo for fun?” The gift giver rubbed his quilt.

The crowd’s eyes widened. _“Puyo Puyo!?”_

“Ho Hoooo. We could play sumo as well, but for that, you are not built.” The jolly man laughed as he slammed his belly. “Ho!” One. “Ho!” Two “HOOOOOHwoops… Sorry.” Three turned Sil’s spine the jelly. “Are you ready for my challenge, you li’l pup?” He said as he got her up.

“You sure bet, Santa Claus!” Sil felt totally different, like a little kid, she’s totally pepped.

“But your fea-”

“Don’t listen to my friends.” She folded up her sleeves with a smile. “I accept!”

“Hohoho! Brace yourself, dear, I’m no pushover at my age.” He got battle ready. “Nice to see you standing straighter.” He smiled back. Each grabbed their first Puyos and let the battle begin!

*35 seconds, exact later…*

A lot of the crowd were on the edge of their seats. And for those in Sil they put their trust. They cried out in concern at her defeat, she ate Santa’s dust. As usual with a failed task, she lost her mask.

“Oh, my.” Santa voiced. “Will she be okay? She’s crying out loud.”

“She’ll be okay, Santa.” Sig reassured him, digging Sil out with the help of some crowd.

Sil’s fears were acting up underneath the rubble. Buried in a fairly deep in the snow. She had enough, she casted _Go Home_ on the double.

* * *

Missing her mask, being wet, and feeling humiliated with a cold, wrapped cozily in some blankets, wearing a sleeping mask. Hiding her head underneath some pillow in case things come true as her fears foretold.

“Army, did I ever tell how much I need you? Without you, I’d feel the same as I usually do… *sniffle* Arms snuggled closer to her chest.

*Monkey wishing her the best*

* * *

The next day she was still ill, she did find a nice surprise. The mask was laying next to Sil. ‘Sig must’ve gotten in using his key, he still has to convince me why he’s not too good for me…’

“Hm? A note.” Said with a hoarse throat.

> _“Hi Sil, hope your okay after that battel. Well you sleep like a baby and dont rattel. Uncle, Amis parents, Raffeen and hers dad, Lidel and me, are having christmas dinner. If you wake up please come._
> 
> _Sig_
> 
> _P.S. Ami and Lidel say that your hour winner.”_

Say laid her head down. Delicious dinner with family almost as close as she could get, they say that what Christmas was all about. She’d lot love to come, eat, drink, and shout. Having fun, playing games, if she has one she’d come next year, all she can do now is pout.

*Sniff* “The day has passed, and I miss dinner with the Ammy, Sig, and Lidelle. Haaaaachooo! Ow, that hurt my spine, if only I could cure this stupid cold with a spell…” She was miffed, after she went through all the effort to get more than one gift.

* * *

As Sil’s illness kept her complaining, that was no excuse for the crew not to keep on training. But in the middle of the tent was something that surprised them by a mile. “Is that what I think that is?” Amitie referred to the present pile.

“Ribbit?”

“Way, A! I like having more.”

“Teehee, so do I, Vento.”

“Santa already gave me something, there’s my name, where did this come from, Ho Ho?”

On Oshare’s turn. “Hold, the phone. I know the paper and these shapes. Silvana had shopped for these presents months ago!”

“There’s a note here. It’s from Sil.”

“Read it to us girl, let us know!”

> _“Santa won’t give us gifts, but I will. Thanks for putting up with me._
> 
> _~Silvana Pierrot ❤”_

**~The End of Act 2, thanks for reading, from me, to you~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Based what might my first Saint Nicholas Day. I was trying to hold in my tears because he glossed over me. Turns out my cheap plastic hockey stick was obscured behind sight. 
> 
> This might be the genesis of my low opinion of myself. If this kind man who kidnaps you to Spain or throws you over a bridge if you’ve been bad, just flatout ignores you despite being a timid child, that has to leave a mental scar. The Saint even arrived in Helicopter…
> 
> I never had positive reinforced while at school, ever. But I turned out fine, people like me for being bitter, I speak my mind. I don’t know why either. At least not directed at something I’m proud of. So I’d thought, yeah sure, that’d make a nice act finale…
> 
> The rhyming thing, came very last second. As soon as I started writing. And I had this sorry on the backburner since before Act 1’s end.
> 
> This ending was supposed to be sadder btw. Sil’s ended up drunk as well at the end.
> 
> But that aside: I’m taking a brake to comb the series’ typos over, as well as all my Puyo Puyo works. I won’t document them. I’ll keep it retconless. Feel free to read it over. It’ll be done by the next chapter comes (That’s assuming Article 13 won’t annihilate me, look it up. I’ve taken precautions, but still…). Forgive my aversion for doublechecking. I shall do it more often now.
> 
> You’ll know I’m done cleaning this story with the next this story updates. And because I asked last time. Any favorite OCs?


	45. In the Grasp of the Doppelganger. In short.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self-explanatory.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a parody, all the diversions are not canon, but a faulty interpretation I could’ve had.

**In the Grasp of the Doppelganger. In short.  
** ****

**This is a parody, all the diversions are not canon, but a faulty interpretation I could’ve had.**

Sig was skipping in the woods. “Psst!” A suspicious clown wearing red and black, standing next to a suspicious shed. She signaled to him to get closer. “I got something very neat inside~”

“oh is it a bug collection miss ladybug?”

“Uh… Only if you turn around and look down.”

“okay like thi-”

*clonk!*

When Sig woke up he felt he has hit with a frying pan again. Just as noticeable that some girl was snuggling him from behind, in a way that only super close friends should.

“Fufufufu. Hi Siggy~”

“oh hi arle. where are we? its dark”

“Oh, don’t worry about that. I just kidnapped you, because I’ve been gone so long. It’s only fair.”

“are you okay? your voice is deepe-”

“Shut up, you cute snuggle bunny.” *Peaceful snuggling*

Sig shut up and enjoyed it. But there was something not right. “hey your favorite colours blue. why are your clothes red? your eyes red? and carbuncles yellow?” He referred to the yellow Puyos taped together.

“Two for three.” Arle(?) said praising him.

“so you admit it youre not arle! she wouldnt kidnap me like this” Sherlock broke himself free. Doppel had quite a shock. She took a deep breath.

“So you see through my sad little ruse.” She picked Puyobuncle and started stroking it with a superior look on her face. “I’m red because I’m Arle’s psychotic evil clone, one of many, born out of a mirror. All of whom I killed in cold blood. I’m designed to take over her life and replace her with my botched moral compass to cause rifts between friendships. I’d kill you, if nearly a decade of failure despite being stronger than her in every way, did not make me so depressed that I have more issues than Time Magazine. I will not know a happiness until I succeed. I can’t go against my programming. And unlike my sisters, I’m painfully aware of this. My life’s a never-ending rollercoaster to hell, and I can’t stop. I see her and I have to kill her in some way, I have no control. And why haven’t you ran away yet!? I’m bad news!” She kicked Puyobuncle away in this space-y weirdo’s non-reaction.

“cuz i feel sorry for you wanna be your own person?”

“What! Nooo!”

“we can call you vibitia its a type of bug”

“No, it isn’t, you lovable dope!”

“you can live in primp and try not to be evil”

*Sniff* “What part of “no control” don’t you understand, space-y boy?”

“please?”

“NO!”

“please?”

“NO!”

“please?”

“NO!”

“i ll be your best friend and stay close to help you”

“YES PLEASE!” She embraced the boy. “Stealing Arle’s boyfriend is all I wanted.”

“we re not a couple”

“Oh… Even better!”

“yaaaaaaaay~… lets go vibitia.”

“Call me, Silvana, if you rob me of my name I don’t want to be named after something non-existent.”

**~End of In the Grasp of the Doppelganger~**

**Next up: Silvana, From Clone to Clown Act 1 in short**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just letting you know “In the Grasp of the Doppelganger” has been polished. Next time this story updates is once Act 1 has been polished.


	46. Act 1 in short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self-explanatorier.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON’T USE THIS AS A REFRESHER OR AS CANON, THIS IS A JOKE!

**Act 1 in short  
** **DON’T USE THIS AS A REFRESHER OR AS CANON, THIS IS A JOKE!**

“Wow!” Sil said satisfied at her circus tent. “Us two teens set up a big circus tent by ourselves. Isn’t life grand, Sig? High five!”

_*High five!*_

Sig smiled too, as he got up. “gotta go bye sil”

“Who’s Sil?”

“you”

“But my name’s Arl-. Oh, _Sil_ is short for _Sil_ vana. I’m no good at this. Later, Sig!” She waved him over the horizon. “Time to set up shop.”

“Hiya! I’m Amitie.”  
“I hate your voice.”  
“So you’re a clown? Neato!”  
“I’m Silvana. And I hate your question. I’m going to do literally anything else!”  
“I wanna show you around town.”  
“I hate life.”

Later that night. “At least I’m enrolled now. And this neat outfit.”

*Tomorrow at school*

“Ah, clown!”  
“Get over it, Klug.”  
“Hm, yeah okay. Just a little more… And done. No longer scared.”

*Later at the museum*

“Hello, I am Akuma. And you are an abomination against human and demon kind, and you should die in a hole, ma, ma KUMAAAA!”  
“Hello to you, too. I’m looking for a book on how to Circus.”  
“I love Circuses.”

“Halt Demon, Hohow Bird shall put you down if Akuma won’t.” *Poses* *Bonks* *Mask breaks*

“You broke my mask! You dumb bird! I shall have you for dinner!” And they chased. “You know what, you’re actually kinda okay. You’re my acrobat now. Work for me, and I won’t have to pluck a single feather. And be my co-judge at my tryouts.”

“A Co Ho-judge of justice?”

“No, just a regular one.”

“Hooooo… But can I pretend to be a justi-

*Tryouts*

“Can I join, guys?!” Amitie pleaded.

“I’d hate that idea! So you get the thankless job of stagehand and janitor!”

“Yaaay! I’m joining!”

*Hours*

“I had enough, you two!”

“Hm?”  
“Rib?”

Vento and Donguri reacted.

“Your names?”

“Yo! I’m Vento. And I exist!”

“You too? What a coincidence! Hired. And you, Froggy?”

“Riiiibbbbiiiit!”

“Wow!!! THAT WAS AMAZING!!! Hired~”

*Later*

“I’m Feli, I curse you if you don’t look after my dog. Take care of him or die.”

“Who’s a big giant doggy? Who’s a big giant doggy?~”

*Later*

“You know what, Sig? Let’s climb a mountain together It’ll be fun.”  
“kay”  
“Let’s also take pictures of this supposed Yeti!”  
“kay”

ME NAME YETI! ME SNOWMAN, NO YETI! ME PARODY OF COMPILE-ERA ENEMIES LIKE HARPY AND KIKIMORA! WHERE WE LOOK HARMLESS COMPARED TO NAMESAKE! A LOT OF THOUGHT PUT INTO ME AND ME NO IMPORTANT AFTERWARD!

“H-H-How do we defeat it!?”

“ME ONLY WEAKNESS IS SNEEZING!” *ACHOOOOOOOOOOOO!!* He rolled off the cliff.

*A different day*

> _“Hi, Silly. Wanna come to the slumber party?”_

“I hate you, letter written by Amitie.”

> _“Sig’s coming.”_

“Ah!” *Disappearing pop* *Reappearing pop* *Knock Knock*

“Hello there Miss Celebrity and friend of my lovely daughter. I’m Mr. Amitie’s dad. And I’m hilarious…”

*Stunned/Scared silence*

“How hilarious, Mr. Amitie’s Dad?” He asked himself in falsetto. “If I was around in the middle ages, they wouldn’t die of malaria. They die of hilaria.”

“I wanna die of malaria.”

“See?”

*Upstairs*

“Hi, Sil! You okay?”

“I hate you, Amitie, but I fear your dad more so let’s play board games and other things I’m too young for.”

“Yaaaaaaaaay!”

Sig’s there too. Mr. Amitie’s Dad traumatized him.

“Truth or dare?”

“Yeeeeeaaaaah, that works. I’ll take truth, Amitie.”

“Please explain your backstory without any context.” Amitie asked Sil.

“…Eh, I hate you, Am?”

“Here comes _Hilaria!!!~~~_ ”

“AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-”

*Circus*

“Hello, I am Oshare Bones. I am suddenly part of your quaint little sorry circus. Must be voodoo, ohohohooo.”

Reminder: Donguri is still amazing.

“Hi, I’m Vento, can get to do something? I’m bored out of my skull.”  
“Not until Act 2, and even then…”

*Beach*

“What a nice day at the beach. Let’s waste our time fighting over this evil purple looking pearl Amitie found.”

Accord won.

“Am I gonna do something evil with it?”  
“Are we evil, nya?”  
“Are we gonna do it on purpose?”  
“Yarn we gonna be aware of it?”  
“Are we gonna be caught?”  
“Are we a forgotten plot point?”  
“Don’t think it matters.”  
“…Meow…”

*Circus*

“Need help, Oshare Bones?”  
“I’m good, Silvana.”  
“Okay.”

“Need help, Donguri Gaeru?”  
“Ribbit.”  
“Oh, okay.”

“Need help, Hohow Bird?”  
“Ho Ho, yes, but I already thought of something better before you suggested yours.”  
“Uh, okay…”

“Heyo, Hohow.”  
“Hi Ho, Amitie.”  
“I got something even better than that!”

“Sigh, okay.” Sil looked down.

“Vento, Raffine! Fighting. Need help, Vento?”  
“Can I be a character now?”  
“Nevermind.”

‘Nobody likes me.’

*Bedroom*

“My life sucks, I’m fake, I don’t get enough sleep. And our birthday is tomorrow… I’d better leave Primp. Wait… That won’t help at all… I can’t quit this town… But they can quit me…”

“Wait, didn’t I have a dreamcatcher all this time? One that solves my brainwashing dreams? Why. Don’t. I. Use. Iiiiiiiiiiit?” ‘Not because I’m programmed to not think of helping me...’

“Hmm. A lucid dream. Great! I feel so at peace. I can finally start my transformation for real.”

*Pop* A Carby.

*Pop* Blue clothes.

*Pop* Sig.

“Hi, Sig. Missed me? You know, the real Arle?”

“You’re hopeless!” *Force feeding Puyobuncle a yellow Puyo*

*Seconds later*

“Do I have a split personality?”  
“No, we’re just talking to ourselves, with one of us acting responsible and the other like a scared child.”  
“But you’re Sig.”  
“But I’m you, do I think I have Sig’s personality?”  
“Possible. Maybe we have a split personality.”  
“…But what about our instinct?”  
“You know the answer, we are each other. I’m just here to *Slap* sense into you, and to say to stop roleplaying as Arle, in or out a dream. We have to try to be our own person!”  
“Wanna role play as Sig, for the rest of the dream?”  
“HELL YEAH!” _*Dream high five!*_

“What a refreshing, dream. I’m going shopping to test out this new me. Hopefully, Am won’t make me hate her.”

*Market*

“Hi, Sil.”

“Hi, Am, I don’t hate you, for now.”

“Aw, Sil, how thoughtful. What’s your favorite colour? What’s your favorite childhood toy? Do you miss home? Do you spit or swallow?”

“WHAT.”

“Can you answer?”

“NO… I hate you, bug off.”

*More market*

“So that’s when I told Am that I hate her.”

“That’s not very nice.” Lidelle replied.

“You know how I am. Ugh, look at the ugly red thing at the toy stand.”

“You like it? Miss Sil?”

Hhhhhm. ‘Not sure if ugly, or cute. Those arms are funny though...’

*Even more market*

“Hiya, Sil! What have you bought so far? Is Primp nice so far? Who’s your bestie? Do you have a crush?”

“I hate you, Am. Get lost before you’ll regret it.”

“But!”

“GO!”

“Four more questions?”

“Four more… Be careful what you say. Nothing too personal.”

“How do you spell Pierrot? What’s your favorite type of curry? Are you hungry? Do you wear adult underwear?”

“What.” Sil didn’t know how to react. “Okay, Amitie I had it up to here with you. I hate you soooo much! You’d have to do so much to ever get back on my good side. I will never like you, for as long as I’ll know you! I’m doing something so enjoyably simple, and then you come along and you’re like “Blablablablabla.” Well, Amitie, I’m sick of it. I hate you! I’ll never be your friend. And just between you and me, I. Think. You. Are. DUMB!”

“D-D-Dumb?” *Chokes up* “Weeeeeeeeh!”

“Wow, she ran off. Glad I won’t regret that.”

*Later, Circus*

“Ugh, someone forgot to close the tent again.”

**_“Happy Birthday, Silvana!!”_ **

“Ah, how did you all know?! I hate birthdays.”

“Sorry, Sig knew.”

“Oh, thanks, Sig.”

“i got this ugly toy you were staring at it looked like you liked it”

“But you weren’t there.”

“amitie and lidelle were spying on you what you like without them this birthday wouldnt be possible amitie organized the party”

“Oh… I feel a li’l guilty now…”

“about what”

“I’ll worry about it later. I’ll apologize to Am, tomorrow.”

*Bedroom*

“Say, looking at you, long-armed thingy. You look kinda cute. And I do need a rebound pet. I’m way overdue for that. Wanna sleep with me?”  
*Monkey nod*  
“Aw, so cute~ I’m calling you Arms.”  
*Monkey Slap*

*School with Akuma*

“Accord wants you, children, to figure out this puzzle laced map and retrieve her heirloom. It’s sketchy, BUT ACCORD SAYS IT’S OKAY, KUMAKUMA!”

*On the hunt*

“Hey, Am. I don’t hate you. I wanna apologize.”  
“Puyo Puyo!”  
*Fetal position and sucked her thumb.*

*Crypt*

“Yaaaay! I found the crypt.”  
“Nyahahahaaa! Nyas, you did. I’m Not Popoi, the guardian of this tomb.”  
“Whaaah! Wh-What are y-you!? Wh-Who are you?”  
“Meow, don’t remember me?”  
“NO!”  
“Purrhaps, Raffine’s ending’s canon here. Let’s fight in Puyo. If you win you get this Amethyst Pearl of your possible doom as a prize along with the mirror you came fur.  
“What was that?”  
“Just be careful and you’ll be fine.”  
“No, about that thing, ‘My possible doo-  
“FIGHT ME, NYA!”

*Back in class*

“This mirror Amitie brought back is a Doppelganger mirror. It is harmless unless it’s fueled by malevolent jewelry.” Akuma explained.

“Oh, like this Amethyst Pearl of my possible doom?”

And now there’s a Copy Amitie. Why _Copy_ and not _Doppelganger_? Practical reasons.

I’m not gonna make fun of Copy Amitie. Besides her intelligence. Man, I know I wrote her as such, and part of it is because of what she is, both irrational and Amitie. But this girl’s dim. Even if she slips out the truth sometimes. Denial, eh?

*Forest*

“You saved me, Sil! You’re my knight in shining armor!” She hugged her saviour.

“I did, and… I guess? And you’re not dumb, I did it for a good friend.”

“Me?”

“Yes.”

“Thank you, I do feel sorry for the copy though…”

“Don’t worry about it. Her kind is irredeemable.”

“Can we sleepover at your house?”

*Blush* “Uuuuuuuuuuuhhh…”

*Class*

“Okay, Akuma. Why did you send me after Copy Amitie?” Silvana demanded to know.

“Because you’re an abomination. but dang it, you get results. It’s a shame my actions let to your creation.”

“Oh, I hate you too, Gramps, wanna be an abusive adopted family together? I don’t have a normal one.”

*Silvana’s bedroom*

Silvana and Amitie were peacefully sleeping in the former's bed.

“Sil.” *Shake* “Sil.” *Shake shake*

“What is it, Am?”

“Something came to mind.”

“What is it?” She replied groggily.

“I don’t mind this at all, and you clearly don’t too. But isn’t this supposed to a be ship fic where you romance Sig, or did I misunderstand that?”

…

…

…

“Cr**. I’m coming, Sig!”

* * *

“Hey, Stanley in Gis’ body?” She shyly asked the possessed Doppelganger.

“Yes, Doubleganger Arle?” He replied to the twice over Doppelganger.

“I know we’re both non-canon and are from different timelines, but do you want to have a happy end ‘Sil’ probably will never have with me?”

“You mean… a relationship?” He adjusted his glasses.

“Yes.” She said in record time. “With you and Gis. I like you both~”

They blushed.

“Alright, but I must warn you, I might accidentally call you ‘Harmony’ on occasion.”

“Fufufu, previous girlfriend, eh?”

They locked arms and the wholesome threesome walked the most romantic spots in limbo.

**~The End of Act 1~**

**Next up: Silvana, From Clone to Clown Act 2 in short**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now you can enjoy Act 1 without too many distracting typos, incorrect grammar and unfinished sentences. Feel free to read “In the Grasp of the Doppelganger” to “Chapter Dream: In non-italics vision” again.
> 
> I’m taking my time editing the rest. Doing it at the pace I did was exhausting.
> 
> I got Mega Man 11 early (29 Oct 2018)


	47. Act 2 in short

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Self-explanainiest

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DON’T USE THIS AS A REFRESHER OR AS CANON, THIS IS A JOKE!

**Act 2 in short** **  
** **DON’T USE THIS AS A REFRESHER OR AS CANON, THIS IS A JOKE!**

Silvana was in her reading room, listening to music and reading her favorite adventure novel. “You know what? Murdering that Amitie made me feel like a new person. I’ll be funny from now on! I am supposed to be a clown. after all”

*Therapy session*

“I’m taking my sweet time curing you. You’re a special case and I wouldn’t know where to begin. I’m not a licensed doctor, either.”

“Good to know I’m in safe hands…”

“Worse case scenario a year’s worth of intense brainwashing.”

“…Not any worse than I had planned for Arle…”

*Circus, after hours*

Silvana couldn’t believe it. “Sig. Are you still breathing? Sig? Siiiiiiiiig! Dead…” She sighed. She picked up his body. “I took you for granted, friend.” Sil placed her teary cheek on Sig’s. “I’ll make sure you won’t be forgotten.” She had trouble keeping herself together. *Wheeze* “Why must you die, you jerk! How dare you outlive your Uncle, he clearly still misses your mom.”

“im okay”  
“AH!” *Drops talking corpse*

Vento showed his ugly masked face! “Psyyyche!” The dwarf taunted his employer. “I did something!~ Imma character now! Yay!”

*Stink eye of cataclysmic proportions!*

Vento knew what was good for him. He fleed.

Silvana raised her fist in furious, unbridled, undying wrath. “VENTO! To get back at you I’m pranking Amitie!!”

*One tremendous first-time make-up job, and violo~ Spitting image of Red Amitie*

“Aw, me future me! You’re awesome, like the big sis I always wanted. I feel like I’m not as big a screw up I always think my friends see me as.” Amitie cuddled her future self with for comfort and with admiration.

‘Darn, went to this disgusting effort to make Amitie believe. And now she hero worships me… And I like the unconditional affection… I love you, Am. But I hate you…’

*Later*

*Nervous knocking* “H-Hi, Puh-Puh-P. I can’t forgive myself after seeing your reaction thinking Sig died. Can I be relevant ever again?”

Sil’s angry response: “Not until act 3, you jerk!! *Sadistic tease* I might give a hand-wavey, unsatisfying explanation of what you are in Chapter 33.”

“Noooo! That’ll spoil my point!!”

“Don’t kid yourself, Vent. To the layman you will never have point.”

*Different day*

“Okay, boy! Turn into me and mimic my moves.”  
“Woof!”  
“Heh heh. Okay, Balders, next trick: Turn into Raffine and throw your arms over my shoulders and give a big a happy smile. School’s gonna be fun after I show them our BFF photo.”  
“Yapyapyapyap!!!”  
*Snap*

*School trip*

“Alright, class. We’re at the museum of the town with three names.” Accord reminded her kiddies.

“So, meow please stop talking about it, Klug.”

“Professor?”

“Yes?”

“Why is there a ‘you must be this good to enter’ sign?”

*Seconds later…*

“Lemme goooo! I wanna go into the museum!”

“Come now, baby.”  
“Don’t make me buy you a bottle.”

Silvana and Raffine dragged the boy by the wrists.

“If I can’t go then seal me away!”

Silvana groaned. “Look, Klug. If get you a history book and I’ll be nice to you from now on, will you stop being a baby?”

“Yes.”

“Here you go.”

*Hugs book*

Raffine disgusted. “Silvana! How dare you make Klug happy! Be more like a self-serving lady, like me!” *Throws hair*

*Raspberry* “What are you gonna do about it, Raf?” Sil put her hands on her hips. “Persuade us to go to a restaurant and openly hope the others choke on the food?

“Marvelous.”  
“Finally a bright idea.”

Accord later resurrected the ashes of the three.

*Hypnosis show*

“And when I snap my finger, the personalities of Lidelle and Raffine will swap (an improvement that won’t stick).”

And the crowd went mixed!

“Also Raffine will occasionally, bark and refer to herself as a dog… Fufufufufu.”

*Tomorrow at the teacher’s office

Accord had a neutral face. “Do you know why I called you?”

*Bark!*

Silvana heard at the voice waiting in the hallway outside. She snickered. And so did her teacher.

“It’s purrtty funny.”  
“I can’t deny that. But, Silvana, please stop antagonizing Raffine, and I’ll usefully tell her the same.”

“Okay, you got my word.” They agreed and shook hands, both Sil and Raffine crossed their fingers.

*Past*

A scared little girl (that's _master thief,_ actually) lost in the tower got chased by one of many that uncannily, for no seeming reason shared her face and clothes. Caught in a dead end in the mirror maze. She fell through the mirror. She’s at the other side.

“Huh. I have sure to be underutilized mirror magic… AWESOME!!”

“Eh, hoooooooow?” Doppel was confused out of her killing phase. “Wait! You’re not me!”

*Raspberry!*

*Raspberry back!*

“Hi, And I’m not a magical Doppelgänger from a mirror. Crazy, right? I’m Silvana Puzlow btw way. I mean Warle. Warle.”

Warle died later that night at age 5.

*Present*

“I’m invincible! Master Thief and I steal _Soles_. Not as bad as souls, but people will get sore feet. Kekekekeh~”

“I might be the goofiest freaking thing in this fic, my god… And very integral to Doppelganger Arle’s backstory, too…”

It was funny during the writing process. Be glad I removed the abusive backstory subtext. It was unneeded.

“At least namewise… I just exist to show Silvana is not Warle… Oh hey, Silvana! Let’s have a friendly chat in front of the whole town with sore feet.”

“Um…” Sil looked down at the angry mob down at the school’s base. “Let’s skip that part, we’re probably not gonna use it wisely to properly define you. How about we just play Puyo?”

“Squishing the squishy things? Sure. Sounds fun.”

“That’s not how you play Puyo Puyo.”

“Huh?”

“Puyo Puyo?”

“Why do keep saying the jellies’ names?”

“Oh. Ooooooooooooh. You didn’t know? Oh, It’s this fun puzzle game with a really low learning curve.” Sil saw an opportunity and took it.

“Cool! I’ve been wanting one of those.”

*Sil trashed her!!! And now a civil explanation afterward.*

“So… To get things straight… I died as a little girl in the tower…”  
“Correct.”  
“I’m in denial that I died…”  
“That’s my best guess.”  
“And that’s why I'm still walking around, being invincible for the last 11 years.”  
“Sorry to say… I saw your corpse in the tower…”

Suddenly Warle got really sad, reverted to a ghost of the deceased 5-year-old. She flew off like a crying child would run.

‘Poor girl.’ Silvana shed a tear. It was the first time she could empathize to anyone sharing her face. It didn’t excuse the soles she stole. “Rest in peace, Silvana Puzlow…”

*A random casual, unassuming day…*

“Ouch! Aw. Yowie!! Hole. In. Heart. Want. To. Be. Part. Of. A. Family!”

“I’m eighteen, so I would be the big sister.”  
“Are we ever gonna bring it up again?”  
“Probably not. We’re both orphans: let’s be orphan buddies.” *Nervous joke*  
“…No…”

“Hello, girls.”  
“Hi, Prof. Would anybody miss me, Professor?”  
“If you keep up that attitude nobody will~”

“Hey Army. Arms. Arms. Arrrrrrrrmmms! Listen to me Arms! … Why aren’t you listening? Oh, yeah… Ehehehe. I’m dumb.” *Facepalm*  
*Grumpy Monkey*   
“Can you answer something for me?”   
*Head tilting monkey*   
“Should I be concerned I give you some subtle naughty undertones in your personality? I’m not sure how intentional that is on my part…”   
*Monkey snuggle*   
Sil’s mouth went it wrinkly. “Good point, my stuffed animal~”

“Hi Sil, what’s troubling you?”  
“You know that embarrassing picture book session with your dad, Am?”   
“I could never forget? I still have nightma-”   
“I’m jealous.”   
“What’s your family like?”   
“I’m a daughter of a zombie, a bird, and a clam. I hate life. Your mom’s last name’s Nadja btw.”   
“So?”   
“That’s Arle’s last name.”   
“Gasp! Let’s be cousins!”   
“No. Let’s not.”   
“Whyyyyyyyyyyy?”   
“That should be easy to work out. I’m going…”   
“Bye…”

“Hey, gramps. Can you make me feel better?”  
“I can try, I’m no good at this!”

*Moments later outside of Akuma’s office*

“Weeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeh. Family sucks!”  
“need a hug?”  
*Sniffles* “Can I get a nap with that? I really need it.”

*A practice day*

“Ribbit?”  
“What’s that Donny?”  
“Rib~”  
“You wrote the Puyo Puyo version of _Ocean Man?_ Dude! You are amazing! Guys! Practice is over, let’s chill in my living room, you’re a weeny if you don’t!”

*Hospital*

“HAH!” Sil shot up from the hospital bed, straight into the arms of some that care.

“silvana thanks for not dying”  
“SIL!”  
“You’re alive future niece, Hohow saved you.”

“I had this terrible dream. I was a kid, no memory of Silvana, got escorted by a pirate lady, pirate lady went to the Hell part of Hell, stranger took me in, they had the depressed soul of Copy Amitie, who was all goth until she recognized me, and was so happy she became Amitie again, I called her Auntie, went to bed with her, pushed her out of the bed when I remembered my proper age, pushed her out of bed, went exploring on my own, we met up again, apparently she lost part of her soul, she looks pretty complete to me, then she hated me because she realized I killed her, and then Hohow came and flew me off.”

Amitie, not sure what tone she’s speaking in replied. “That all happened, Sil. You died.”

“Oh, you’d think me knowing the Dark Prince would mean there’s no peace after death. Can I call you Ammy?”

Amitie liked that, but Sig’s uncle Stan interrupted. “Hohow is in the vet, by the way. You should pay a visit.”

*Veterinary*

“Yup, I did that. Can’t do it that often tho-hough. It’s rarer than winning the lottery.”

“I’m gonna be blunt, I’m not sure if I should thank you, give you a raise, lower your pay, and/or perform double suicide. Why me?”

“Ho Hoo! Because I am a high symbol of virtue and grace.”

*Caravan*

“Okay, Lidelle. Now that you know my true identity I want you to keep quiet.”  
“Who else knows?”  
“Only Sig, Amitie, Hohow Bird, Vento, maybe Professor Accord but I don’t know that if she does, Akuma, Lemres, Silly the Ghost and the jury is still out if. She. tattled… TOO MANY KNOW!”

*Halloween*

“Halloween~” Sil was giddy. She made sure to look as good a possible, as close as possible, the make-up she detests had to be spot on, she got a rare mask for the occasion, she had two, two-hour hypnosis sessions a day in the week leading up to Halloween…

Just to mess with her friends, but more importantly to tick off Raffine.

Sil smiled in the mirror. “Hm… I suppose this is as close as I am going get~” She saw Raffine looking back at herself. Sil giggled like a lady, very unlike herself. “First Halloween, possibly my last. Better go out with a _bang!_ ” She swayed her hip. “Ohoho I’m dying on the inside! Oh, La-Ti-Da~”

*Haunted House Ghost Quiz show in the center of a circus hosted by dead children. (That’s a sentence I just wrote.)*

Silly (Warle, Silvana, ghost) tripped broke a clay urn containing a ghost controlling, fisticuffs lovin’ pumpkin spirit. So good going, SILLY!

“ ________ _____’S FREE!!!_ I’m the second Clayfighter reference of the three, and the most overt… My god…”

Accord knows about Icky. Are we gonna follow up on that? No. “ICKYBOD CLAY!?” She yelled in the moment, her wits been scared out.

“That’s not _______ ____’s name!” The spectre replied in annoyance.

“Then what is your name?” Amitie asked as innocent as she’s scared.

Samhain Jebb’s pumpkin face was in total disbelief. *Face of total disbelief* “Yanno, man, just for that. ____’s gonna make you squirm.” *Breaks Amitie’s bones*

“Can you break that one’s bones too?” Sil asked, pointing to the one she’s dressed as. And just as moral.

“Not until later, I’m not evil, drop dead gorgeous.”

*Boring story and the real Raffine broken, Mission to vanquish _______ ____ in progress*

“Raffine!” The teary sounding Vento latched onto Sil’s leg for comfort to this strange ghost dimension.

Silvafine explained the situation.

“Hey, I’m gonna do something again.”   
“You’re my decoy.”   
“Ouch, when will be important?”   
“Hold your breath for Act 3?”   
“So I’ll die? That’s not nice.”   
“Vento, has anyone ever told you are an entitled pest?”   
“No! Cause nobody ever talks about me!”

Long story short: Sil sucked up ____. “Ghost!… trapped?”

*A day or two later*

Sil and Sig were enjoying being close together.

“Hey, Sig?”  
“yeah”  
“I think I’ve still recovering from being Raffine. I wanna date you.”  
“cool”  
“It’s just I have a big crush on you, everybody knows now. A thank you for all you’ve done for me.”  
“i know”  
“And you get less relevance than Vento. But you’re way more meaningful to my ‘development’, as they call it.”  
“lets go”

*Oshare Shoppe*

“OSHARE!! I NEED A SIMPLE DRESS TO LOOK PRETTY IN!! NOW!!!” Sil slammed the door open.

“Oh~” The Skeleton was pleasantly surprised. “OH! You’ve become a woman, Silvana! Now I’m doing my best to make you feel embarrassed for wearing a dress. ❤”

“Why must you threaten to raise the age rating?” Sil fearfully whispered for her own concern.

*At the caravan*

“Teeheeheeheeee~” Sil had childlike glee. “I just discovered one of life’s most simple pleasure: Playing dress up in front of a mirror. Who am I even any more?”

*Spaghetti At Sig’s*

“This is your best date yet, Sig.” His uncle served with a smile.

Several emotions rushed to Sil, mostly curiosity and confusion. “You dated before?”

“yeah though this is my first time out of their way to dress like that. i like it”

“Oh.” Sil blushed and looked down. “Here I am dressed a little more mature than usual for you… I don’t wanna be embarrassed. Do you have alcohol, Stan? I need to be slightly drunk.”

The uncle was hesitant. “Hmmmmm. Okay, but don’t do something to raise the rating up as a result. That could threaten our whole existence to a slippery slope where we have to migrate Act 3 to its own fic. “Where’s Act 3?” They’ll say, do you want that?”

“Uh… Can we turn down the self-awareness dial? ‘Snot funny anymore…”

“Raffine’s cursing us up a higher rating, and Arms is ambiguous, and the blatant allusions to your bits during Halloween, death in general. But you going to Hell was in proper context, I give you that. Just be careful, Silvana. I like breathing our current K+/Gen/E10+/7 rating.”

“It won’t come to that.” Sil assured as she held up her glass.

Stan reluctantly poured. “Oh yeah. What’s Rayman 3’s age rating?”

“rated e?”  
“PEGI 3.”

“My god…” Stan put his palm on his face. “I want you two to make out already, but I fear if you actually start making out in Act 3, I feel we’re pushing it dangerously close.”

“dad”

“I’m your uncle, my boy.”

“oh yeah sorry dad”

“Ugh. I’m taking the alcohol too. My continued existence in this fic be damned. Enjoy looking at your girlfriend’s breasts while you can, my boy. It’s what you mother would’ve wanted. Please become my niece!!” He begged.

Sil slid so much off the chair she’s under the table. “And they say it can’t get much worse than Hell...”

*Later tonight* 

“Si…” *Hic* “Darn it…”

“?”

“Efen slightly drrunk I can’t ffffully admit how I obfiously ffeel abhout yoo.”

“uh wanna go to my bed together?”

“O~O~OH~ Taken adfantage of a helphless, ffragile emothionally unsthable, genochidal againsht her own kind, drunk theen who’sh almosht thwo years your senior tho take tho bed to cuddle with, are yoooooooooooo?”

“Uuuuuuuuuuuuuuuum” Sig didn’t know how.

“I’d though yoo’d never ashk~~~❤”

**~The End of Act 2, Merry Christmas~**

**Next up: Sil’s caravan has been infiltrated and she’s still sick.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 15 days it took me to clean up this whole fic. Feel free to reread it if you want.
> 
> Thanks to JelliPuddi for the Hohow joke I stole.
> 
> I’m either gonna take a break or do the same job to all my Puyo Puyo fics. Afterwards I gonna finish “Puyo Puyo: Witch is a Good Friend?” I’ve owed TheBlackKid that for some time now. After that I’m adding a chapter or two to a one shot of mine, finish my Puyo Final Boss Anthology. After that I’ll do whatever until I return to “Silvana, From Clone to Clown”
> 
> A question to you guys though, you want a more mature take come Act 3? Or keep the same tone? My preference is and will default to it staying the way it has been, the majority vote won’t sway me. But I’m open if for a good argument to raise the age rating. It can make or break some scenes in Act 3. (No actual making out, language stays pretty much the same.)
> 
> See you in my other fics or the +- 30 Chapters of Act 3… Not including the amount of sub-chapters one will get… With that length, I maaaay split it up so we have an Act 4. I could’ve thought that through more. I might not make an Act 3 in short.
> 
> If you have questions, ask them. I might not answer them in any way, but it will help.


	48. Chapter 37: Unmasked OR Intruder, Where Are You?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sil’s sick, and there’s an intruder in her caravan.

“Heehee. ACHOO!” *Sniff* “Whadda day… All my friends have shpend shome time with me, Army.” Maskless Silvana deliriously told her buddy. Still sick in bed.

*Monkey bobbing*

“Huh? Oh, yeah yoo were there!” *Sniff* “I can’th waith to open these presentsh they left me. Ish thish noth the besth chrishtmash efer?” She asked joyously rhetorically. *sniff*

*Non-rhetorical monkey retort*

“Hmph… Wishe guy...” She muzzled him. “If there's a girlfriend for you in there I’m keeping her for myshelf.”

*Monkey slap*

“Ha! Misshed me! Ow…”

“Are you okay, Miss Sil?” Silvana turned her head to the window.

“Liiiiiddyyyy!~” Her sleeved hand was barely visible. “Got shome more shoup?”

“As long as you’re still sick. Don’t get up, please. Sig gave me the key.” In mere moments Lidelle served her friend up. “Enjoy, Miss Sil. I put a little less fat in it like you requested.” She handed over the dinner plate.

“Liddy.” Silvana, turned her head. Lidelle looked her sick friend in her half-open eyes.

“Yes, Miss Sil?”  
“Come a bit closher.”  
“Oh, um… Okay?”

Sil rubbed the imp on her head. “Thank you. If I wasn’t sso shick I’d… I’-- ACHOO!!”

“You’re welcome.” Lidelle smiled while wiping off some germs of her clothes. “Sorry I was out of eucalyptus leaves. We hope you can get back to the Circus soon. Or at least get less sick. You get real loopy with a cold…”

“Loopy?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Who’s Loopy? She nice? Wowie!”

Sil removed her hand for Lidelle’s head.

“What is it? Is something wrong?”  
“Liddy!”  
“Y-Yes?”  
“Lid. Dy.”  
“Spit it out, please.”  
“You’ve got *sniffle* got hornsh!”  
“Oh, you’ve already discovered that three times now…”

She self-consciously rubbed her horns. As Sil ate the soup.

“I’ll have Sig send you the cold medicine, sorry.”  
“For whath?”  
“N-Nothing… I hope Santa can turn you into a human. Or at least cure your fear of garbage Puyo.”  
“What if don’t wanna be human? You’re nice maybe I wanna be like you.”  
“Silvana? N-Not to be rude. And it’s a nice thought. But please get back in the right frame of mind… Oh, before I forget.”  
“Forget what?”

Lidelle cleared her throat. “Some of your circus friends have heard some heard some strange noises.”

“Wath kindth?” *Slurp*  
“Mostly mumbles. Something about unmasking.”  
“!!”

That snapped Sil out of it for a second. “Have I been shlee-sleeping talkhing?”

“They don’t think so. Vento heard it too. It’s pretty deep.”  
“Am… Ah. ACHOOO!”  
“Gezundheit.”  
“Thank you. Where wass I-- Thath’s right! SOMEONE’S OUT FOR MY FACE!?!”

*Rumble outside the room*

It spooked the girls somewhat. Lidelle looked around the corners. “Your antique suit of armour collapsed. S-Someone m-must’ve knocked it over in a hurry.”  
“Andth, I too outtha the loop to do something…”  
“Don’t worry, Miss Sil! I’ll find some cold remedy, and send the bravest I know to help you sleep comfortably tonight! Enjoy the soup! Stay saaaaafe!”  
“Liddy! Wait!”  
“Yes, Sil?”  
“Can you closhe the window and starth up the gramophone.”  
“Oh, of course.”

_“Can you take up the task, of taking my love without being seen?”_

“Huh. Didn’t think you liked these kinda songs… Can I borrow this one sometime, please?”

**Chapter 37: Unmasked OR Intruder, Where Are You?**

“A-Are you all s-sure you can help, Silvana out?” Lidelle asked the team she managed to assemble on short notice. “She needs to be put to rest her home’s safe until the intruders. She’s still sick from when Santa buried her in snow.”

“Surprised she hasn’t died from the humiliation yet. Being atheist towards Santa. Defeated by Santa in front of the whole town.”  
“Hehehehe.”

Feli quietly cackled at Raffine’s comment. Klug gave them a nasty frown. “That’s not what atheism means. It mean-”

“I don’t care.”  
“Shut up, four-eyes.”

“Hmph.” Klug managed not to be threatened by these two at once. “Lidelle, why did you pick these two? I’ll admit Baldander’s a good choice to snuff out an intruder. And these two have their uses. But letting them help is like letting the wolf protect a herd of sheep!”

“What? No. We have Silvana’s best interest in mind.” Raffine lied in a way only people not enamoured by her fashion sense would pick up on. Feli nodded.

“I-I trust them.” Lidelle said. “Miss Sil will probably make it worth your while. Maybe…”

“All I ask for is some help studying amethyst magic.” Klug put his cards on the table. “What’s your lady’s plans?” He did not hide his distrust.

“Why should’ve we tell you?” Raffine harrumphed only a lady of her stature would.

“There’s nothing special about this day. _There must be something off.”_

Klug did not have to guess hard what her motivation was behind that non-answer.

“Woofwoof, yap yap!” That ruffly translates lates to following Feli around and seeing Sil again.

“Thank you, Mister Baldanders… Here, Klug, please give this cold remedy to her, please.”  
“I will. Let’s begin.”

Klug, Raffine, Feli, and Baldanders marched off the clown’s caravan.

“I wish I could help more… I’m so useless…” Liddelle muttered under her breath. “Hmm… This looks like a job for Vento. I’d better call Hohow too.”

* * *

“Hello, Silvana, we’re here to catch the intruder and stay in bed. Later.” Raffine said as she walked past Sil’s open door.

“Huh, Feeny?” Sil mumbled through her sleeping mask. “Feli? Oh, Klug~ Baldersh~”

“Woof!” Baldanders ran up to Sil, he shape-shifted into himself. But smaller. Into a more reasonable sized dog. *Mask licking*

“Heehee. Nice to shee you too. ‘Shbeen a while.” She rubbed the demon dog on a spot. “Hey, Klug. Where’re your glasshesh?”

Klug checked. “That’s not funny.” He started cleaning the fingerprints off his glasses

“It washn’t a joke.”

The smartest tilted his head. “Yikes, Lidelle wasn’t kidding. When you have a cold you’re really out of it.”

“ACHOO!”

“Here’s some cold remedy, Silvana. I enhanced it behind their backs. It’s perfectly safe, even made by unlicensed hands, I study medical aid on the side. You should be cured enough to walk around with a clearer head in an hour or two. You might even be fully healthy tomorrow in the afternoon.”

“Aw, you’re sso a shweety, Klug. Could kissh you if you dresshed like Stanley. Hey, look you’re turning red already, c’here~”

“Woof?”

Klug did notice about the blush. “Keep lying in bed until you feel no longer delirious. Don’t do or say something you’d regret.” He said adjusting his glasses. “Need to make sure Feli and Raffine don’t peek where they shouldn’t.”

“Don’t get lost, my caravan’sh barely not a manshion. I’dth give you the map if I remembered where I left it.”

* * *

“Bal? Bal? Must still be at the bedroom. Wh-where I? This caravan’s huge on it inside… Awesome~” Feli’s occult geekery rose up. “Nevermind, this is not the work of the occult. Lame…” Feli kept wandering the hallways. Pretending to search for the possible burglar.

“Now that I’m in her… Home… dimension?” She scratched her head. Just released she went up some stairs and in presumably still in a caravan. “I can find a way to sabotage her hook-up attempts against my Lemres! Kekekekekekeeeeeeeh?”

She pulled out a bag of salt. “Fufufufufufuuuu~” She laced some furniture with some non-lethal amounts (for Lemres,) around the clown’s abode.

* * *

“Huh.” ‘I thought it was a dream I had in the hospital. But, her caravan’s really this big? Her’s? Hmmm… Not a bad idea actually. The joys of travel while keeping everything close. I simply _need_ to ask daddy if he has the connections.’ Raffine snuffed around with a camera.

“Hrgh!” ‘Locked. I wonder what kinda juicy secrets she holds in there…’ “Oh, La-Ti-Da~” She whisper laughed as she pulled out a hairpin hidden on her person and inserted it into the door’s lock. _“Viola~"_  'That was too easy. They should call me the mistress of lockpicking. On second thought.' Raffine had opened the door.

“HEEEE!” *Slam*

It was a second bedroom. “S-So much dust.” ‘I’ve never seen this m-much! If she wasn’t such a pain I’d clean it for free!’ She locked it again. ‘What am I saying? She should just hire a maid.’ “Snrrrk. She already has the outfit. Ha.”

* * *

“Look, Baldanders. I know I am not Feli.” ‘Thank the stars…’ “But can you please disobey her for Silvana’s sake?”

*Hiiiss!!*  
“Eyeeaaaa!”

Klug ran off.

* * *

“Yo, F. Find anything?” Vento greeted Feli.

“Do I know you, little boy?” The pot said to the kettle.

“C’mon, I’m the stuntman of the Circus…”  
“…”  
“The Circus outside?”  
“…”  
“I do the stuff that the other won’t do with some magical twists.”  
“…”  
“Because having the bird fly isn’t entertaining. Maybe we should fatten him up more.”  
“…Circuses freak me out. How do you know my name!”

Feli got back on point.

“Eh… Everyone knows you as the creepy, future seeing, maid of Lemres.”  
‘How I wish I was.’  
“Seen the burglar?”  
“No.”  
“You sure?”  
“Yes.”  
“Hey I got an idea, why don’t you use your dowsing sticks? They can find stuff, can’t they?”  
“Not in a place of warped space…”  
“What does that mean?”  
“Ask four-eyes and STOP BUGGING ME!! *Attack noise*”  
“AAAAH!” 

Vento ran away from the scary goth girl about his size.

* * *

Somewhere in the caravan, a dark figure made hefty footsteps.

* * *

“Another dusty empty room…” ‘Silvana. You got a dream house. But all the rooms you use are near the entrance. How lazy… Use them!’ Raffina figured she should stop lockpicking.

She turned a doorknob and was kinda surprised it opened. “Oh?” What also was behind the said door was also a surprise. Albeit a small one.

‘This was clearly not a personal gym at one point, judging by that mirror. At least it’s something sensible. A lady’s gotta stay in shape.’ She showed off to no one. ‘Even a clown like her. Especially a clown like her… Freak.’

Her eye was drawn to the thing lying on the vault. Well, first she smelled it. “A leotard.” ‘How sloppy not putting it in the laundry. At least she seems to actually do something. It’s not just an unused relic of a room of the Pierrots.’

“Hmm… Ohoho.” ‘If only I could catch her wearing this…’ She held subconsciously held the camera tighter. ‘That fool is so self-conscious she needed to hypnotize herself to be me to be not afraid to flaunt. She’s almost always fully covered up too… Oh, La-Ti-Da. I’ll publish it in my newspaper, let someone take the fall. And she’ll be forever silenced!’

“Hey, R! Why’re ya sniffing P’s undies?”  
“EEEH?!”

Raffine’s shocked. Vento snuck up on her. Vento’s snickering as Raffine threw the thing away.

“I did not, you little punk!”  
“Yes, you did~ For shame…”  
“It’s not even underwear, it’s just a sweaty leotard.”  
“Eeeeeew! You don’t see me sniffing things like that. And I thought you were a lady.”  
“Hrrngh.”  
“Hey, Klug!”

“Yes, Verde?”  
“Caught, R sniffing-”

“SHUT THE HELL UP!!” Raffine roundhouse kicked the sandbag so hard it broke off the chain. Vento and Klug held each other very tight. “That will be you lovers if you should finish that sentence. Un. Der. Stood?” She bent over and daggered her eyes straight through them.

*Gulp*  
*Gulp* *Nod*  
*Nod*

“Good! Now, there’s no evidence the intruder has been here. This room’s a red herring. Now, gentlemen. I’m off on my own again.” She strutted out of the room like she owned the place.

“K, please d-don’t let go!”  
“I w-won’t.”

* * *

“Woof?”  
“I’m lacing everything in salt.”  
*Whine*  
“I don’t need the clown’s permission.”  
*Growl*  
“Since when do you talk back?”  
“Yap! Yap!”  
“Ugh, alright. Use your nose to snuff out to the crook.”  
*Whine whine*  
“What?”

Baldanders took up sign language. And if Feli interpreted it right (doesn’t always happen), she brought the wrong substance. *Sniff sniff* “No… I accidentally brought sugar. Everything smells like sugar to you, doesn’t it.”

“Bark Bark.”

“Yeah, that’s what I thought…” Feli pouted. “Might as well help the clown out. I have no plan B with me… Ugh. You may shapeshift into the clown.”

*Poof!*

“Woof! Bark!” The transformed dog is a clown now. The mask is grafted to face.

When they left the room they encountered a nondescript monster.

* * *

“WhanonononononoNOOOPFFFFFHhhhhhhhhhhh.”

“Klug feeeeell. Klug feeeeell.” The little masked boy taunted. Klug grumbled. “Heh, sorry, K. I can’t help it.” Vento shrugged. No doubt smirking too. “Dude. What did you even trip over? You didn’t even hit the edge of this ancient carpet.”

“Nnnnngh. I wish I did, that way I’ve landed on it.” Klug rubbed his high boo boos while Vento rubbed the lower ones. “Okay, that’s enough. Let’s see what’s hidden in there. Help me roll the carpet will you?”

…

“Interesting, a trap door. But not too surprising, taking the size of this caravan in consideration…”  
*Whistle* “Cool, P’s gotta basement.”  
“Something I wanted to ask Silvana, but I suppose you will do. Do the other caravans have this trait?”  
“Some of them, yeah. But those are more like twice their own size.”  
“Must be a remnant of _______’s influence. Or at least one of his former slaves. What a smell-- HOLY COW!!”  
“What’s u-- Oh, ****!”

What Klug and Vento saw after casting a fire spell could scar them for life.

Cages, isolation cells, weapons on the wall, human branding tools with the letters _ & _, a breaking wheel, an iron chair right above the place where it should be, some chains, no doubt for ____ to use them as sandbags, a rack and so much more… All next to where a bunch of wine was stored.

And to make it worse? A few skeletons. Human or not. Tattered Circus attire or not.

Vento gulp big time. “I-Is this Silvana’s doing? I DON’T WANNA BELIEVE IT!!” He much like Klug screamed like a girl.

“N-N-NO! This is m-m-must where _______ ____ “disciplined” his Circus Crew.” Klug wanted to get out of here. “What’s the worst she’s ever done to you?”

“A-At worst she makes me feel worse for existing, she talks down to like a nagging older sister when I disappoint her. Maybe just a simple spell out of a-a-a-anger.” *Sniff* Vento’s really scared of this room. He held the equally scared boy tight. “I TICK HER OFF A LOT!!! ‘SIDES THAT SHE’S REALLY GOOD TO MEEEEE!!!”

“Y-You and your colleagues got it good. You have nothing to fear. LET’S GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!”

So they did. But they went silent.

*Faints stomp faints stomps loud stomp loud stomps* The thing stopped above stopped. Klug and Vento hid in case.

“That must be the burglar.”  
“Oh, is that all?”  
“Y-You sound so calm ab-b-bout it.”

Whatever was on the ground floor. It closed the trapdoor.

“OH NOOO! We’re trapped! We gonna starve down in here in the darkness while Silvana (should she be safe) will walk over us, never knowing we--”  
“Dude, there’s no lock on the trapdoor. Let’s climb out. Worst case scenario we have to push the carpet with it.”  
“Oh, of course. I-I was--”  
“You never fooled anybody except maybe Amitie and Lidelle, scaredy cat.”

* * *

“Heheheh~ Bounchy~” *Sniffle*

Raffine’s patience was once again on a very short fuse. “Can you stop that.” She said as calm as she could to the woozy Silvana who got herself out of her bed. “Stop cupping the curves of my hair.”

“Bounchy~ee~eeee~”  
“Stop that!”  
“But it’s bounchy.”  
“I get that.”  
“I like bounchy things~”  
“Are you, I don’t know? Eleven?”  
“Maybe.”

‘Is she really this delirious?’ She slapped her arms away. “Stop drooling over me like everyone else, now is not the time for that.”

“But’sh fun…”

“Don’t make me carry you to your bed and staple you to it!” 

“What’sh your shampoo, Raffeeny~?”  
  
“It’s Raffine. OR Raffin **A**! There’s an ‘Ah’ at the end. Not Feeny or Raffeeny!”

“Hey, Feeny.” *Massive sniffle* “Why do ya shmell kinda like my dirthy laundry?”

…

Raffine picked the sick girl up and carried her back to her room.

“AND STAY THERE UNTIL YOU GETTER BETTER!!!” *DOOR SLAM!!!*

“Ouchie, my ear. Hi, Army. Sssee how a big meanie sshe'sh ish, buddy?” *Snuggle*

* * *

Half-an-hour of monster chasing and Silvana grogginess having been diminished thanks to the love of those that see her more than a masked clown, the cold remedy and probably Lidelle’s soup.

“Thanksh, Klug.”

“You should keep lying in bed, Silvana. You still look sick.” Klug advised.

“Nah, I’ll tank through my shleepinessss through. I can think shtraight ACHOO!” *Sniff* “Again.” She said walking wearing her pajama inside out, a blanket knotted around her neck like a cape like a child, and holding Arms like a bunny loving child, and being Silvana Pierrot. *Sniffles a lot*

‘This would be a great picture for my newspaper… But doing it now’s too obvious…’

“Whath’sh been going on? *Yawn* Ish ith ghoshtsh? Who are you gonna ashk to helph when I become a ghosht?”

They brought up the dungeon, the wine cellar. “NO KIDDING!?! At leasth I have cellar now. With wine.”

“Aren’t you--”  
“I’m legal in my worldth. Shut up, FFFeeny.”  
“Hmph…” ‘I wish I was already…’

They brought up the scary nondescript monster.

“I saw it, it got your circus dwarf.” Feli broke it to her straight.

“Th-Th-- Vent?! You guysh gotta sssave him!”

Raffine groaned as she cracked her knuckles. “If we must, then we’ll save that little brat.”

Sil pushed Arms in Klug’s and held Raffine’s hands a put them together. “Pleashe do! You NEEDTH to ssave him!” She looked her dead in the eye, even if Raffine couldn’t quite look back.

“How do we catch it?” Feli asked.

“I’m glad you asked.” Klug’s back straightened. Everyone but Silvana and Baldanders rolled their eyes. “I have a plan to trap the beast. We know this: The monster can’t go through walls, its footprints leave no special marks, but are boot-shaped, it’s very physical, it’s very hostile, has apparently grown since it ate Verde, it’s too big now to leave, where ever it came from.”

“What is it?”  
“I-I-It’s… Uh. Not important! It seems to be looking for Silvana. It is somewhat intelligent if what Lidelle said was correct about it baling out when it thought they were onto him. Also, Baldanders’ sense of smell has been mysteriously been compromised. My guess its scent is long lingering but subtle. It also may have better hearing than us.”  
“So we should be whispering.”  
“!!! Eh, yes. Yes, we should, juuuuust in case. Baldanders, we need you to keep being in Silvana’s form.”

Sil snickered. “Nrrk. Yeah, lure ‘em in with your goodth looksh, Baldersh. Fufufufu.”

“Yapyapyap~”

*Long story short: Monster got trapped in the cellar and got dizzy*

The healthy girls, (that includes Baldanders and Klug but not Feli) though unnerved at the torture devices (Feli found them cool), approached the monster. Silvana joined them.

“Eh. Gotta deshtroy, those thingsh later. Hey, that’sh Godkira.”

“Got what?” Was the response.

“Godkira. Ith’sh a coshtume Oshare made thath we never got to use… Pull off the mashk. Do it.”

“VENTO VERDE!?!?!”

“The circus’… whatever?” Raffine added.

“Andth Hohow’s underneath him. ‘S made to be worn by both.” Silvana clarified. “He seems to be knocked. Why Vent?”

The dizzy Vento tried to recollect himself. “Lidelle send us to do our best to scare off your home invaders. ~Eeeeeh~”

“So you’re not the invader?” Feli asked.

“Noooooooo…” The li’l guy said still dazed.

“WHY DIDN’T YOU TELL US?”

“And risk exposing my plan to the intruder? I was planning to only tell P.”

“The intruder must still be upstairs. And it’s probably just a normal thief.” Klug theorized.

But that plan was derailed. Because without warning, Raffine took off Vento’s signature mask. Nobody was prepared.

“LIDELLE?!?!?” Shouted with varying volume degree. Baldanders wasn’t at all surprised. Silvana didn’t want to deal with this at the moment, and Lidelle meeped and shut herself off to the world.

“Ugh, should’ve been obvious…”  
“I had a feeling they were the same species. But not literally the same. H-How are these opposites the same?”  
“What witchcraft is this, clown? AND TEACH ME!!”  
“Woof.”

Sighing Silvana gave them an answer. Here’s it in non-stuffynose-ese for a bit, just for your benefit. “Lidelle wanted to help in the circus. Thanks to my mask, she thought had crippling shyness like her. I guess. So I gave her a mask that’s haunted. That clear? Tired wanna sleep.”

*In actuality: way back when:*

“Okay, Lidelle… Your last name's Thunderhead?”  
“S-Something wrong it?”  
“No. But I wanna if you seriously wanna give this circus business a try.”  
“I-I-I don’t know.”  
*Annoyed desk slam* “Look shorty, you’re too far in this process to stop now. But I’ll let you leave if you still don’t want to. Make your mind up! Do you wanna work up courage with this job like you said?”

Lidelle gave a weak nod.

“Good.” Pierrot said neutrally. “Because this circus doesn’t want your hidden talents not to be realized. Say, I got an idea to help you with your shyness.”

“Y-You do?”

“At least at the circus. Put on this mask and follow to my personal caravan.”

*At the Caravan*

“Wow. Your place is big on the inside.”

“Take place at the couch.” Silvana said as she dug out a pocket watch. ‘Never thought I’d actually put this to use again. Especially not on a green-haired horned creature… No reminiscing, Arle! You’re Silvana now.’

*One induction later*

“Feel the mask change you. Loosen your inhibitions by a lot, feel how it makes you feel like a completely different person for as long as you’re wearing it. When I snap my fingers you’ll wake up and you’ll feel it for yourself.” *Snap*

Lidelle woke up. Trying to rub her eyes but the mask got in the way. “Morning?” She said groggy.

“How do you feel Lidelle?”  
“Lidelle? I don’t feel like Lidelle.”  
“That’s why I hypnotized you.”  
“Mmmm. Nah.”  
“What do you mean ‘nah’? I definitely hypnotized you.”  
“Noooooo~ You hypnotized Lidelle.”  
“You are Lidelle.”  
“Proof it!”

‘What a brat. It worked…’ “When I snap my fingers you’ll be Lidelle again.” *Snap*

*Masked muffled raspberry* “I’m here to stay baby!” She threw her fist in the air. Silvana forcefully took the mask off. It’s obvious that the original personality was back in the driver's seat.

“Eep!”  
“What. Was. That?”  
“P-Please don’t t-take him away!”  
“Him?”  
“I-I wanna be useful!”  
“I said feel like a different person, not become one!”

Lidelle shut herself off.

Sil let out a quick groan. She put the mask back on.

“Eeey, please lemme stay, I do wanna work for ya.” The new personality asked as nicely as it could. Sil frowned. “Please, just gimme a costume, lemme be. Liddy’s suggesting I stay mostly at the circus. She seems to think I’m a troublemaker. I’m innocent, I haven’t done anything…” He(?) smirked.

“Yet.”  
“Yet… *Sigh*”

‘I created a monster. I swear, is life in this town worth it?… Maybe I should try hypnotizing myself? Will it even work?’

*Present*

“Sho pleashe keep thish a shecret. I get it, he’sh an uncontrollable menace, but pleashe for Liddy’sh ssake.”

“Fine, but don’t expect me to go easy on that twerp just because he shares Lidelle’s body.”  
“Hm…”  
“Boring.”  
“Woof.”

*Another half-an-hour of looking later*

“I am so sick of this. I’m going home. Goodbye.” Raffine’s outta of here. Feli went too and Baldanders went with her.

“I can only stay for a half hour more I’m afraid.” Klug lamented to Silvana in her room. Silvana was sitting on her bed with Lidelle and the still unconscious Hohow Bird. “But if he’s just human I can handle it.” ‘Provided he doesn’t make me run of course.’

“Okay, if he comesh in here I’ll trap ‘em.” They exchanged nods. “Can you shtart up my gramophone pleashe?”

*Button push* _“Can you take up the task, of taking my love without being seen?”_

“Oh!” Lidelle gasped. She held her head. “I’m so useless…” Sil put her arm around the imp.

“What’s wrong?”  
“Vento walked past one time and misheard the song as: _Can you take off the mask, taking something something without being seen.”_

“Are you joking? What about the suit of armour? Did it just fall?”  
“P-P-Pruhbably?”

Klug ranted in miffed gibberish out of the caravan.

Lidelle climbed out of the bed. “S-Sorry. Vento heard it through the mask, through the walls. You must be really angry…”

“Lidelle… Your alter ego got exposhedth today. I wanna be angry at you. But I can’th. There’s no thelling if they will thell.”

…

…

…

“Aren’t you gonna put Vento in charge and say the opposite to him?”

“No. You both did your best to protect my identity. I owe you a huge favor. But not too huge, Vent! But all I ask of you is that one of you rolls Hohow onto a couch, I wanna sleep.”

“Vento wants to do it.”  
“Than do it, Vent. Don’t talk to me, I have some getting better to do.” She put Arms close and wrapped herself in.

“Good night, P.”

* * *

The next morning, Silvana for the first time in a while dressed how she normally would, jumped out of the doorway to the wilds amount of one.

“I’m back~”

“Ugh… On second thought I’d better take one more day off. I feel wobbly all over and my spell arm feels bent in two places…” She went back inside.

**Next up: A retelling with Vento. Only one, normal story continues after that.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m not an artist. I just think like:
> 
> “Hm. Can I get away with parodying something what’s been a parody of itself since the 80s?” That was not on my mind. It just happened to be such.
> 
> Guess what’s back? I won’t be working on this regularly, I just missed working on it.
> 
> Welcome to Act 3 the final segment. Where the story ends. Enjoy Silvana while her story still lasts folks. With that said. I took a page out of Warelander’s book. I made a universe!
> 
> It includes:  
> “Amitie’s Journey From off Top of her Head”  
> “Popoi’s Confession” (But not the other “Puyo Final Boss Anthology” Chapters)  
> And “Power Rangers: Puyo Puyo Force”
> 
> But they’re not necessary to read to keep enjoying this story and vice-versa. But they did happen in the same continuity. I thought “why not?” And consequently I’m expanding “Amitie’s Journey From off Top of her Head”
> 
> The opening skits are now part of the story.
> 
> The Presice Museum Translation team uploaded their translation of Pocket Puyo Puyo~n. It has more to work with when it comes to Doppel. I was too far in this rabbit hole to make it more in line a few chapters in. Frankly, I’m surprised it could get any worse after the Madou Timeline thing.
> 
> ALSO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! PLEASE TELL ME YOU GUYS CAUGHT ON LIDELLE WAS VENTO? I LEFT WAAAAAAAAY TOO MANY CLUES! I FLAT OUT TOLD IT TO YOU WITHOUT TELLING IT. REREAD IT IF YOU WANT, I NAMED HIM AFTER LIDELLE’S FIRST SPELL FOR CRYING OUT LOUD!! THIS DIDN’T COME OUT OF NOWHERE! THIS HAS BEEN BUGGING SINCE ACT 1 AND I HAD A HARD TIME SHUTTING MYSELF UP ABOUT IT!! A PSYCHOLOGICAL WARFARE WHERE I WAS THE VICTIM AND YOU GUYS DIDN’T YOU WERE PLAYING. NONE OF YOU EVER BROUGHT VENTO UP, EVER!!!
> 
> And now’s my mind’s clear. That’s seriously been bugging me. And I get it. It’s pretty useless in the grand scheme. I’m not insulting you, but you guys left me more in the dark more than I ever have.
> 
> I just wanted Lidelle to work in the Circus. This was the solution I came up with. There are other reasons, both in and out-of-universe. But those I leave for you to ponder.
> 
> Anyway, enough about Vento. Enjoy.
> 
> ⸮ɘw ɘɿɒ ,ƨϱϱɘ ɿɘɈƨɒɘ ɘɿol ϱniwobɒʜƨɘɿoʇ ɿoʇ ϱniʜɔɿɒɘƧ


	49. Alternate Alternate Alternate 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Lidelle was the one who got the doppelganger?

**Alternate Alternate Alternate 17**

_What if: Lidelle found the mirror first and somehow made it past the scary beast in the crypt…_

“How c-come it doesn't work right now? It's standing in front of me, so shouldn't there be a cuh-cuh-creepy cuh-clone of me?”

“Because, Lidelle.” Mister Know-It-All answered before Akuma could. “It needs energy from Amethyst Pearls to function, it fuels it. Mr. Akuma said it was safe, didn't he? He must've drained it of its power.”  
  
Akuma tried to correct Klug. “It was already drained, I can't drain Amethyst Pear-”

“Amethyst Pearl? I-Isn’t this a pearl like that?” Lidelle pulled the shadow beast's treasure, it was directly in the mirror's light.

Silvana, without missing a beat, jumped at Lidelle to cover her up. “Lidelle!”

“Huh?” Lidelle looked at Silvana missed her, falling flat on her face. As did her clone that just emerged from the mirror. Akuma wasted no time lifting up the barely conscious new demon with magic.

Sil after readjusted her mask she stood beside the Teddy Bear Curator. Looking on. Feeling a bit relieved that this Doppelganger will get her death as she deserved. ‘Shame it has to be poor Lidelle. But it’s better this way.’ She took it the best.

“LIDDY!” Amitie threw over her table to protect her friend. Both of them. The others got in front their Lidelle too.

“I-I’m sorry, everyone.”

“Don’t feel sorry, Liddy.” Amitie tried to calm her down.

“Amitie would’ve done the same thing.” Klug got a nasty glare from Amitie for saying what Raffine was thinking.

“Silvana.” Akuma addressed to clown in an authoritative tone. “A spell. Quick and deadly.”

“D-Deadly?”  
“D-Deadly!?”  
“D-Deadly!?!”  
“Dead…ly?”

Lidelle, Amitie, Klug and the slowly awakening Lidelle Clone said. Raffine’s eyes widened. Sil did not like the faces she got. She charged the spell anyway.

“NOOO!” Amitie could not take it. She jumped and kidnapped the Lidelle Clone away.

“Ammy?” Lidelle was confused, didn’t know what to think and felt a bit heartbroken.

“After them!” Akuma shouted.

“Lidelle, come with me.” Silvana demanded. “I’ll keep you safe.”

* * *

Lidelle’s mind stopped being cloudy. All her senses she started working to question things.

“Ammy?”  
“Oh, you’re awake.”  
“What’s happening? Aren’t we supposed to be at school?”  
“Tell ya later… I gotta outrun them!”

“Come back here, you idiot!” Raffine yelled, still chasing them while the other’s couldn’t keep up. Being the only one, besides Silvana, maybe, who has more stamina to outlast Amitie.

“Why’s everything looking so funny?”  
“I’ll tell ya when I outrun Raffine. Just a li--”

Raffine tackled them into the ground. She angrily grabbed the two by the collar. “Are you proud of yourself, Amitie! You helped a doppelganger live. And now Lidelle’s has an evil clone.”

“I-I made a doppelganger?” Lidelle mind rushed back to the pearl she was holding. She checked herself for pearls. It wasn’t on her.

“Pah! You did nothing. You ARE the Doppelganger!”

* * *

“D-Do I have to live with you, Miss Silvana?” The real Lidelle asked the jester as she safely stored Lidelle’s pearl away. “Maybe she’s just misunderstood and lost.”

Silvana groaned as she as she locked her pearl chest. “No, Lidelle. Your innocent nature… Ventonotwithstanding… Urmgah… If she’s not already there, will eventually be intent on killing you.”

“Eep! Why? Why would someone create something like that? My copy must feel so scared. Ammy must’ve taken away for some reason.”

“There’s nothing we can do about it… It’s best you stay here until we get this all sorted out.” She told eyehole to eye, as serious as she’s ever been. “My home’s yours until then. Close all the curtains. Don’t look outside, her Vento can still arrive. Don’t go searching my office and study room. Stay here if she’s not been stopped until then. Understood?”

“B-But Vento really wanted to perform…”

‘You're seriously still convinced you two are separate, huh.’ “To hell with your routine. Your mask is at home. Don’t leave the caravan!”

Lidelle found herself quivering at Silvana’s screaming. “I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have done that! It’s all my fault, I-I can’t do anything right.”

The harlequin decided she needed to play the adult. She wrapped her arms around the imp. “Look, I dealt with Doppelgangers before. The emotions involved are never easy. Trust me, it’s better to just kill your Doppelganger.” Sil choked up.

“Poor thing. You sure? There’s no way to rehabilitate… I guess habilitate(?) her in this case? Make her life as her own person instead?”  
“Y-Yeah. Bu-But I don’t recommend this… It hurts. Here’s a key, it unlocks a bedroom with the same symbol on it. You get paid leave. Here’s a feather duster. There’s food in the fridge. Don’t touch the leftover Chinese or the cheesecake. I’ll make sure she won’t replace you. See ya.”

Lidelle was left alone in this overwhelmingly big caravan. With someone, herself, who wants to kill her. It’s scary. Silvana’s words of being safe did not help her calm down.

‘Stop being useless.’  
‘But Sil’s--’  
‘No, Lid, we gotta stop our phonies.’  
‘Not sure I agree, Vento… You know awful I am at Puyo Puyo.’  
‘Speak for yourself, L.’  
‘How about we put our heads together. Maybe we can think of something.’  
‘I don’t wanna die. If only I wasn’t a part of you…’

* * *

“Stop being foolish! KUMA!”

“Not gonna moving.” Amitie said stretched out backed into a corner of the class, protecting the scared doppelganger. She’s held it out for a while. All the while the mirror was shaking for the death she’s about to get.

“I’M BACK!” Silvana panted, running from her home to school.

Everyone but the other doppelganger gave their own flavor of hello.

“Before you ask…” *Catches breath* “Lidelle’s safe.”

“N-No I’m not!”  
“I keep telling you, fake Liddy. You’re not Liddy.”  
“No, I’m under a spell that makes everything look mirrored!”  
“Don’t cry, fake Liddy. I’ll try to make everything right.”

This riled up Silvana up. Amite played a really good meat shield for the copied imp.

“Are you out of yo--!”

“Mr. Akuma, may I?” Silvana asked nicely. Akuma sensing her emotions granted her permission. “Thanks.” She brushed away the classmates. So she has plenty of room to confront Amitie eye-to-eye.

“Are you out of your mind!” Amitie saw the shouting coming a mile away and did nothing to prepare. “Amitie! You are an idiot! You put Lidelle in great danger and you are protecting said danger by the way. Protecting her will only make  made a confused homicidal soul, it’s burned deep in her head to replace her by the way!”

The class looked on how passionately angry she is.

“Gimme. If we let her live we’ll either doom this one, and we suffer some uncomfortable memories of this! OOOOOORR the _real_ one! Ya hear that, _Doppelganger?”_

Doppelganger Lidelle’s blue eyes became glassier. Silvana continued. “If we let her carry out her purpose it will be permanently awkward interacting with her. Put aside she’s not Lidelle. She killed somebody! She’ll crave everyone’s affection here, which she won’t get.”

Amitie started shaking. Perhaps realizing the pickle she caused.

“Think it through, for once. Or AT LEAST HAVE LISTENED TO AKUMA!!” Sil took. The thing she planned to say will drain her. “I was gonna apologize and make up to you for being an inconsiderate jerk, whether you threw that party for me or not. Whether I’m worthy to have one or not… But now I feel I should fire you from my circus, AT LEAST!! AMITIE, YOU DON’T JOKE AROUND WITH DOPPELGANGERS! BECAUSE DOPPELGANGERS DON’T JOKE AROUND!! THEY ARE SOULLESS KILLERS WITH THE ORIGINAL’S THOUGHTS ABSOLUTELY BEING MANGLED ON THE INSIDE! THEY WILL STOP AT NOTHING!!! NO SYMPATHY IS ALL THEY DESERVE!! IT’S THE BEST KINDNESS THEY CAN HAVE!!!! SO JUST BE KIND AND HAND HER OVER WILL YA, YOU DUMB DITZ!!!!” Doppel folded her arms, closed her eyes and faced away.

“Sil…?” Sig muttered, slightly reaching out his arm.

Amitie and Doppelganger Lidelle felt like they’ve been stabbed several times over. They starting bawling. The former losing the will to stand fell on her knees, but still made the effort to embrace the evil copy and the copy hugged back.

“Okay, what’s your damage, Amitie?” Klug asked in frustration. “Why do you protect her that much despite Mr. Akuma teachings and Silvana’s rant?”

*Breathless* *Wheeze* “Y-You can’t do this to Liddyyyyy! I can’t stand the thought of her dying. I can’t stand the thought of… Of… Weeeeeaaaaaah!” Amitie bawled harder. “Sh-She’s the first friend I ever made…” Her breathing became erratic. “I still haven’t made up for being terrible to her when I was young-houng-houngeeeeeeeer!!”

Sil raised eyebrow. “How?” Everyone ignored her question.

“Pretty please? Isn’t there a way she can live too?”  
“Pl-Please listen to Miss Ammy. I’m sc-scared of… of…”

Sil groaned. Akuma floated to her. He escorted her out of the room, under the pretense of teaching Sil as spell.

“What do you think of this situation?”  
“It’s screwed up. From personal experience, I’m barely holding out myself and I have existed for a decade. I’d think she shouldn’t live as her own person for everyone’s sake.”  
“LIKEWISE!!!”  
“Ehm. But like, like. I’d be a… No. Lidelle’s safe with me.”  
“What are you insinuating, kumakuma?!”  
“That we should keep a strong eye on her, keep them away from each other. And see how she acts living Lidelle’s life. At least she’ll get a day or to come to terms.”

* * *

“Lidelle!? I’m home. Bad news and worse news. Pick.”

Lidelle feared for her life. “Worse… Ne--?”

“You have Amitie to thank.”  
“Okaay? And the-the bad news?”  
“We’re testing the shark-infested waters.”  
“Meaning?”  
“We’re gonna try and make you two co-exist.”

Lidelle did not find any comfort in Sil’s unconvinced tone. Sil expanded upon it by giving Amitie’s motivation.

“Miss Ammy… I don’t deserve a friend if you do things like that for me. But you said…”

“Let’s not talk about Doppelgangers, please. You’ll be under my protection.” Sil was prepared to expose her secret if needed to her.

“Vento and I thought of something that would let the most bodies live.” The long-eared creature proposal was confused Sil for a sec. Then she looked at her like she’s crazy.

“Explain.”

She did. Sil didn’t know what to say. In fact, she can’t even comprehend it. “Miss Silvana?” She snapped her fingers a few times.

“Huh?”  
“Will you please do it for me?”  
“Ah…… Uhhhm. Only if we first prove your theory right…”  
“Alright… My copy has the mask. That Vento should come to work tomorrow.”  
“Okay, got it. Okay, I don’t my head hurts thinking about it.”  
“Maybe you should lie down then.  
“I’m fine, Lidelle. Worry about yourself.”

…

“Say… What’s your favorite food? I’ll make anything you want and as much as you want tonight… You deserve it……… You’re brave.” Sil choked on suppressed frustration.

* * *

“That would require me showing my face and just don’t feel turning people to stone today, I’m sorry, Raffine.”  
“Hmph.”

The two were bickering over something trivial. Don’t care who provoked it, but it’s usually Sil.

Akuma was still filling in as the teacher. He was waiting for the new student before he would let the other students work. “What is taking Amitie so long?” Akuma, checking exams, muttered loud enough for the students to hear and respond if they so wished.

…

Some noise outside in the hall tickled the student’s ears. It was clearly Amitie’s voice and the copy fighting not to go in.

The door finally opened. Amitie was carrying the doppelganger over her shoulder. She hid her face. She was wearing something different. Out of her mouth she mumbled a mantra everyone but Sil and Akuma recognize from kindergarten. She was put in front of the class.

“…”

“C’mon Elly. Introduce yourself.” Amitie lightly nudged her.

“Uhm. Uh. E-eh-eh.” Etc. Sig started doodling. Raffine made a to-do list. “I-I’m Lidel-”

*Elbow poke*

“Eee. D-Do I have to, Miss Ammy? I haven’t seen a-any evidence I’m the copy.”

*Elbow poke*

“EH. They know me, I know them. It’s silly.”

*Elbow poke*

“…’m Elledil…”

“A BIT LOUDER, KUMAMAMA!!”  
“Ee. Elledil!! Elledil… It’s my name backwards…”

Amitie patted Elledil on the back to comfort her. She did smile a little.

Sil looked the Doppelganger. It’s clear she doesn’t want this. At least she was more relatable than the old Lidelle was.

Amitie, Sig, and Raffine treated her no different. Klug was scared of Elledil. Elledil was scared of Silvana. Besides needing to help her read and some extra tension in the air, it was a normal day.

During break time Silvana walked up to Amitie and Elledil. “Hey, Elledil. I won’t kill, like promised.” ‘Unless I have to.’ Elledil kept quiet as she froze. “Do you have the mask?”

“Wh-What mask?” Elledil and Silvana ignored Amitie.

“I got it. B-But he’s not gonna like this.”  
“I got you covered. I don’t want you working for me with your eyesight being the way it is.”

Sil’s delivery is a bit cold. Annoyed she has to go through with this.

“Wait, Lidd-- Elly works for you? Since when?”

“Pl-Please stop listening, Ammy.”  
“SHUT UP AM, OR I’LL FIRE YOU!”

“Eh, yes sir!” She ran over to Sig.

“I’m not in support of you living. But I’ll do my best to protect you. But I do want your Vento mask, for the time being. Okay?”

Elledil gave her mask. “Good idea. I don’t anybody to find out in the hospital.”

“But I still want you to come to my caravan later today. Alright? I wanna make up to you.” She lied.

“C-Can I bring Ammy?”

“You can…”

…

“Have you found yourself single-minded at one point?  
“Yeeeeees…?”  
“Good to know.”

* * *

***With the real Lidelle in Silvana’s caravan***

“Are you _sure_ you wanna go through with this, Lidelle?” Sil’s mind is still bent from it all.

“Yes. I am sure, Miss Silvana. It’s our best chance.” Lidelle was never so sure of anything. The usually shy girl stood her ground.

“I… I… It’s been nice knowing you. Sit down.”

* * *

“Okay, Elledil. Sit down. I cooked up a spell to let you at but I want ya deep under okay?” Sil said nonchalantly one-handedly juggling two pocket watches.

Elledil nodded. A couple of minutes of trance has proven to rid her of worries before.

“Out the room, Amitie.” Sil said in an exasperated manner. “Not because you annoy me.” She rolled her eyes. “In order for this to work I need silence.”

“Okay, can you hypnotize me sometime? I heard it’s fun.”

“…We’ll discuss when you collect your salary.”

* * *

Amitie bit her nails waiting. If whatever plan Sil had in mind didn’t work it would decide if one or both of them live. Death scares her a lot. Both her worry was put on hold. Sil opening had her in anticipation.

“Ammy!” The just hypnotized girl hurtled for the unconditional support she had. *Sniff* “I had a terrible dream. Everyone told me I wasn’t real.”

“Huh?” Amitie looked up at Silvana, who made an aggressive “Zip it” motion. “Uh. It’s all over, Liddy?”

“And that’s not all.” The harlequin said not theatrically at all. “Vento!”

“Yo.” The other imp waved as he slid down the stairs.

Lidelle(?) gasped. “So me being you was a dream too…”

“Sure was.” Vento retorted.

“I’m so pathetic… I wished to be someone else so bad, I thought I was someone else…”  
“Hey, no. Don’t cry, L. I’d be in the same shoes. Wanting to be me. Actually, you’re a lot like me actually.”  
“R-Really? H-How so?”  
“Pull off my mask.”

Lidelle was hesitant. But Vento non-verbally encouraged her. Lidelle and Amitie had the shock of their lives.

Vento had Lidelle’s face. But was way more confident, had a nice smirk and his hair down all. “Y-You’re me.”

“Nah, we just look alike, is all.” Vento brushed off.

Both were happy to know someone of their own species now.

Silvana sighed at the sight. ‘She replaced her anyway… Lid… Why did you have to sacrifice yourself? You had the perfect chance to keep being the real one. At least they’re both alive? Oh, shoot. He’s gonna become my classmate isn’t he?’

She was tapped on the shoulder. “Sil. What just happened? Why does Vento have Lidelle’s face?”

“I made that Lidelle think that being Vento was a dream, and Vento was always Lidelle, should’ve been obvious, Am.” Sil whispered. “And made Vento the dominant personality in the other.”

“Why?”  
“Lidelle, always saw her personalities as separate people. This was her idea. It’s her idea of coexisting and the sacrifice of two personalities.”  
“Sooo… Problem solved?”  
“No, for their safety they’re still gonna separate and keep a close eye them.” ‘Shoot. He’s gonna become my housemate, isn’t he?’

The two looked onward at the other two. Lidelle was infatuated her doppelgänger, and Vento’s ego soaked it up.

Everyone at school knew what was going on, and they learned to live with it. Even if Vento caused some trouble during school. But considerably less so, since he goes maskless now outside of work.

The story the public were told Vento was Lidelle’s long lost twin.

When Lemres came by he casted a mirrored sight spell. POOF! Just like that.

As time went on, Lidelle learned once again she couldn’t relate too well to Vento to her chagrin. Vento did have a cowardly side, and liked the same foods she did. But that’s about it. They basically acted like brother and sister, which helped to sell the lie.

The Doppelganger showed no signs of the nature that comes with being such besides the occasional personality defect. Sil was depressed she was not in those shoes.

On the positive side, Vento was no longer shared her home and didn’t have to clean up after him.

“Wait a sec, Sil. Isn’t Vento a girl too? I thought he’s a boy. But he’s… she’s.”  
“Stop asking, Am. I don’t care. Candy?”

**Next up: My stress levels have been building up and my stress has been hurting. So I’m gonna derail this story with an on the spot chapter planned chapter while being seamlessly integrated. I’m giving Sil my pain too is what I’m saying. It’s better than it sounds. If maybe a bit questionable.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I lied. One more retelling, but it’s down the pipeline.
> 
> So I’ve been suffering from both stress build up in my jaw, and an infection in my wisdom tooth that’s 2 weeks removed from being pulled… I’m taking it easy with writing if I do it at all.
> 
> Next thing I’m working on is another chapter of SFCtC, and then I’m gonna take a break from this story to narrow down my focus to “Amitie's Journey From off Top of her Head” and “Madou Monogatari: The Tricky Pirate Tower”.


	50. Chapter 38: Silvacation Day 1 of 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sil goes on vacation. Part 1.

“Now practice with me, Miss Pierrot.” The jaw physiotherapist instructed.

Sil had been suffering the past few days. One side of her jaw really started to ache like the dickens. She could not stop screaming in pain. No spells could cure her. And the dentist directed her to him.

“Put your hands on your jaw’s hinges. Like this.” The therapist did just so to himself. Sil was very stubborn about keeping her mask on. “And regularly do this motion until it falls out of habit.” Sil mimicked the motion.

Turns out her stress had been bottled up and bit her back.

“This is it? Oooo~oooo~ooow!!” Sig was there for Sil.

“That is it. That should reduce your stress levels. You should be able to perform again in a day or two, give or take. ”

“Than-- OW! Thanks, doc.”  
“Haha. You’re welcome. Take care, take it easy, feel comfortable in your skin.”

Silvana and Sig left the room. Sig wrapped his arm around his friend’s waist. She was busy rubbing her cheeks.

“Just a little longer, and you can finally rest again.” He told her gently.

“M-My body’s gonna kill me, Sig.” The demon boy was kinda got caught off-guard with the suffering harlequin’s pain quivering statement. “Let’s face it, Sig. I wasn’t meant to live this life… I shoul-- YOOOW!” Sig had pinched her make to stop. “M-Meanie.”

“This is not you, Sil. Uncle has the this too.”  
“Aaaaawhh… What do you mean?”  
“Just remembered he has the same problem. It’s normal.”  
“Reallyyyyyooow?”

“Sig…?”  
“What’s up?”  
“W-Will…”  
“?”  
“...”  
“?…”  
“Nevermind. I’ll tell ya when I… I wanna sleep…”

Sil lost her train of thought.

**Chapter 38: Silvacation Day 1 of 7**

“Haaaaaaaah~” That was Sil’s first conscious thought of the day. Her jaw didn’t hurt anymore. She hadn’t showered or brushed her teeth. But she feels like she was the queen of the universe. She rubbed her cheeks just be on the safe side.

She wanted to go to school. But it was the weekend, she had lost track of time. She kissed Arms on the head, showered, brushed, got dressed up and was ready to get some training in. It is a practice day. And she missed the exercise.

But first, she made curry to celebrate the passing of the pain! A very special recipe too~

Sil heard her door open. Her body overloaded with happiness and relief. She stayed in the kitchen and awaited her hero.

She kept an ear out. Now that the time she sneaked to the corner. She surprised Sig with the biggest hug she’s ever given. She lingered like this. She didn’t say anything, just a few giddy giggles.

She broke off to make sure her home doesn’t burn down.

Sig himself smiled as well. And not one of his hard to read smile too. “Happy to see you happy again. Is it really gone?”

“You betcha!” She replied with boundless energetic vigour. She could run a marathon. “Wanna stay anyway? Now that I finally can enjoy your company?” She playfully put on big puppy dog eyes.

“Yeah. Of course.” Sil pecked him on the cheek, and blushed for having done so. She wasn’t alone.

* * *

The two had their fun, caught some beetles, trying to teach Sig a handstand. Pierrot entered her circus with him.

“Hi, guys!” Pierrot greeted her crew. “Nice to see you all again.” Everyone walked up to congratulate on her recovery. “It’s nothing.” She chuckled so she wouldn’t have to relive the pain. “Just a simple cheek massage.”

She got a hug from Amitie and Vento, cheers from Donguri, Hohow and some of the employed no names, the other’s shook her hand. “Ahem, Ladies, and Gentlemen. It’s time.” Oshare Bones pointed attention to himself. “Silvana, we have a surprise for you.”

“R-Really now? Go on. You got my curiosity.”

Out of his sleeve, he pulled out a pamphlet. He flipped it around and it suddenly became a pamphlet and some coupons. Pierrot took them.

“Free trip to Puyo Puyo Spa? Week pass on Zeri camping site? These are out of town. Why?”

“Because we don’t you to stress yourself out again. You’ve never taken a vacation, Sil.” Amitie said. “Raffine always brags about how wonderful she feels after visiting that place.”

“We all chipped in, ho ho.”  
“Ribbit~!”

“Oh. Wow.” The clown was taken aback by that. “Hm…” She thought about it. ‘A vacation. Out of town… Zeri? As in Zeri Town? Lemres’ Town?’ “Why the heck not?” She shrugged. “I could use a change of scenery. Maybe walk around maskless for a bit.”

She distinctly heard some say “ooooooo.”

Oshare giggled. “You had no choice in this. We really insist that you take it easy for a while. Not that we ever get to see it but stress does unspeakable things to your face.”

“Thanks for the concern?”

* * *

“You can’t come with?” Sil was disappointed.

“Sorry, Uncle needs my arm for something.”  
“Aw… How about I get you some nice souvenir?”  
“Sounds good.”  
“What do you want, and don’t say “I don’t know”.”  
“…”  
“…”  
“…”  
“…”  
“…”  
“…”

* * *

The day came. Sil had prepared her caravan for traveling. Now she had to wait a little for her ride to show up.

‘Donguri manages the circus. So if it burns down it’s not his fault. Amitie gonna be Pierrot… She better not embarrass me… As long keeps out of doing anything she should we should be a-okay. She has the clown part down at least. Fufufufu.’

And there they were. Lemres and Baldanders. “Took you long enough.” Sil playfully jested.

“My, you’re in a good mood. Blue licorice?”  
“Oh, thanks~”

The clown walked up to Baldanders to give him a few rubs. *Pant pant*

“Are you sure you can pull my home to Zeri, Balders?” The hellhound gave a firm lick in response.

“It’s a small hike. It’s not like it’s that far away.”  
“If you say so.”  
“Are you ready, Silvana? Need to hit the outhouses?”  
“Already done.”  
“Alrighty, let’s go. I think you’ll enjoy Zeri.”  
“Can we stop out of Primp’s sight. I don’t wanna be dressed as clown. For a li’l while.”  
“Oh. Any reason?”  
“Not to look like a clown.”

* * *

“Think this is far enough from Primp?”  
“I’d say so. Primp’s out of sight and Zeri’s too.”  
“‘Kay. Gimme a sec to change.”

Two minutes later after entering the caravan a dark redhead, with red eyes, a low-hanging ponytail. She wore a simple dress with a cotton jacket over it. She wore red socks and sneakers.

“Hi. Who’re you?” She joked.

“My, my, Silvana. I have never seen you look so… so… average? For lack of a better word.”

Silvana giggled and blushed. “Thanks. That’s the point.”

“So are you sick of being a clown? Or…”

“Nah. I just wanna be normal for a bit. I am kinda a celebrity, people from surrounding towns go out to see my circus. I don’t wanna be recognized.”

“Fair enough. Smart move.”

“Plus if they didn’t know me. I’m dressed like a clown 24/7, Primp’s used to it but in retrospect, it’s kinda silly to walk around like I do…”

“My previous comment stands.”

“And what do you think, Balders?”

“Woof. Woof?”

“…What? B-But I. Thought you knew… Oops. Please don’t tell anybody! Not even Feli, no matter how much she asks!”

Baldenders let her know her secret’s safe, relievingly so.

“Oh, guys? Just everything straight, I’m going fully incognito. Pseudonym and all!”  
“W-Won’t that hurt you?”  
“No. I haven’t felt the name change pains for months.”  
“Lucky…”  
“I am not _Silvana Pierrot._ I am…”

Sil left a moment of anticipation. She grinned, her clown genes had their colourful fingers craft this names. She laughed when she came up with it.

_“Sylvana Jones.”_

Lemres suppressed laughter. “Haha. Good one.” He said unironically.

“I know right? I like it too much. Too late to change my name now. Sleep in the bed I make.” She shrugged with a smile. “Lucky enough to pick my own name to begin with.”

“That you are. Now, Miss _Jones._ Let’s get back to the trip shall we?”

* * *

“I present to you, Silvana…: The town of Zeri!”

Sil was mildly impressed. The architecture was similar to Primp but seemed to be upper middle class opposed to Primp’s middle class. It seemed bigger and the buildings were a bit higher too. Seemed to be a little more diverse in species as well. Akuma must be a bit too extreme.

“Look’s neat.”

“The camping’s a little to the west of here. Hungry? I got some more candy.”

“I’m good.”

***Later…***

“Alrighty, your caravan’s all set up.”  
“Thanks for the help.”  
“Yap Yap!”

“Enjoy your stay, Silvana.” He tapped her shoulder. “Oh, before I forget. Here’s a map. Give me a sec.” Lemres pulled out a pencil and scribbled on it. “Here. Circled the Spa, my apartment, some points of interests and such.”

“Oh, thanks. This’ll come in handy. Uh. What’s wrong with your face, Lemres? Something bugging you?”

“N-No.” He shook his head. “Can you see me tomorrow? I have something I want to tell you.”

Sil was a bit at unease seeing Lemres as such. “What is it?”

“I can’t tell here. Please. Don’t worry about it until then. It’s no bad news bad or anything. More like forgotten news.” He mumbled. “Just visit me tomorrow. I’ll be home all day. Just enjoy your trip to the spa, _“Jones”._ Don’t worry your pretty li’l head over it. You’re here to relax.”

“O-Okay.”  
“And if you need anything just ask me.”  
“Will do.”  
“Oh, and definitely go for the massages and the hot tub. They’re awesome.”

* * *

On Silvana’s stroll to the Puyo Puyo Spa she looked at all the folks around her. No matter if human, mammal, amphibian, reptile, fishperson, undead, hybrid, or anything else. Nobody looked at her funny.

She was in a great mood. She had nothing to hide in this town, nothing to be covered up by a mask and a silly outfit. There was nothing to fear, nobody knew her. “I feel amazing.” ‘Why couldn’t it always be like this?’ Enjoying having her face, arms and legs exposed to the elements. ‘I’m way too attached to Primp to actually move out now. Don’t think my mind and body will allow it anyway. I hope a week away is alright…’

‘Hm… a week of no one knowing who I am.’ A lightbulb went off. ‘What if…? I have everyone call me…’ She groaned and crushed the lightbulb. “Silvana Pierrot. My name’s Silvana.” She checked if anybody caught her acting weird. She covered up her face and dashed off.

‘And it’s Sylvana Jones. Idiot.’

* * *

“Welcome to the Puyo Puyo Spa, we wash your troubles away. How can we help you?” The cute receptionist harpy greeted Silvana. Harpy as in an actual, but not quite a harpy. Not the angel we know.

“Hi.” She fished out her coupon and placed it on the table. “I’m here for a free day.” The harpy looked at it with a sharp eye.

“This can’t be for real, right? You scamming me?”  
“No, some friends gave it to me. I can pay if I must.”  
“I think you should. What kinda place gives this away anyway?”  
“Can’t you just show it to a higher up?”  
“Hm… Hadn’t thought of that, gimme a sec.”

The harpy trotted off. Leaving the coupon on the counter on account of not having proper hands.

Sil was not prepared. “Here it is, lady.” The harpy brought a familiar face in.

“This legitima--”

If Sil was still suffering from the stress in her jaw, this would put her out of her misery. She had locked eyes with Rulue.

“Are you who I think you are?” Rulue wanted to know for sure. And this was unmistakably Rulue. Her tone made Sil scared for her life. She hoped she wouldn’t out herself.

“N-No.”

“My name, now!” Rulue slammed the desk.

Sil, having used that tactic before tried to fake it from a moan. “Hmmmmmmnnnnaaaanweeeeellsonnn?”

Rulue’s face got skeptical. “Plume?” She addressed the harpy. “Go find a room needs that dusting.”

“Yes. M’lady.” Sil and Rulue were left alone.

“Forgive us, let’s start over. My name is Rulue. Welcome to the Puyo Puyo Spa, we wash your troubles away. How can we help you, Arle?” Sil just barely caught on to her little trap. She kept quiet. She slowly tilted her head as improvisation to smoothly work in the thought process.

“What’s an ‘Arle’?” It stung a little bit, nothing she couldn’t hide. “Is that a slur against red-eyed girls in Zeri?” She acted insulted.

“What! Nonono. I apologize, Miss. You just looked like an awful lot like a despicable Doppelganger of a friend.” Rulue backtracked, a mentality she’s only taking because she’s an employee no doubt.

“O-Oh. I’m sorry, lady. Can I get my spa day please? I come from out of town specifically to relax here. I felt like I was dying of stress.” Sil grabbed her jaw.

“Certainly. Forgive me. What’s your name?”

“Ah… Uh… Um…” Sil was distracted. “Sorry, I’m Sylvana, S.Y.L.V.A.N.A. Jones. J.O.N.E.S.”

“Pardon me, but what kinda name is… Jones?”   
“Can we just go on with it?”   
“Fine. Do you want a back massage?”   
“Sounds, nice?”   
“You sound as awkward as she would too. Are you sure you’re not Doppel?”   
“D-Doppel?” ‘Is that what they call me?’   
“Ugh, nevermind. Hot tub?”   
“Sounds nice.”   
“Mud bath?”   
“NO!”   
“Are you sure? It’s heavenly, it does wonders.”   
“I’m pretty sure.”   
“You seem a little too tomboyish for this. How about pedicures?”   
“No.”   
“Guessed that. A facial?”   
“Even if my face wasn’t usually always covered, um, I think I’ll pass it off.”   
“Miss Jones, you can have everything this establishment has to offer! How about a sauna?”   
“Maybe another time.”

***Some more declined options later…***

“Public with other people or private?” Sil felt more and more awkward being here.

“Pruh-Private! Please.”  
“One final question: Want a male or female host?”  
“Um… Surprise me?”

Sil needed to relax more than ever. And a prayer that Rulue doesn’t investigate further.

* * *

An attractive human female at least half a decade older than her walked up to Sil. “Sylvana Jones?”

“That’s me.”

“Hello.” She reached out her hand and they shook hands. “I’m your guide and masseur today. Follow me this way, we’ve got a hot tub ready just for you for the next half hour.”

“Sounds nice.” Sil almost salivated at the thought.

“And after that your massage. I’ll be gentle.” She wiggled her fingers.

The lady walked her to a room with a glass roof. The wallpaper had the stereotypical outdoors hot spring look to it. Silvana liked it.

“Take it off your clothes and enjoy yourself. If some pesky peepers show up on the roof just pull onto that rope, towels are over there. If you hear that bell there that means we are coming soon and you should dry yourself. Got it?”

“Yes, ma’m.”

“Enjoy yourself~ Oh, before I forget, this should go without saying, but don’t do anything your mother would be ashamed of you doing in public.”

Sil felt like her intelligence was insulted.

The warm waters, combined with the cloudy sky did put her at her ease. The waters anybody would find relaxing, it’s comparable when the pain in her jaw was over. “Bye-bye, jaw pain.” She smirked.

The cloudy sky is something not everybody would enjoy. Most prefer a sunny day as long it’s not too hot. It’s not become she herself isn’t a sunny person, her mind can get rather cloudy. It’s the thought of rain she thought about.

She heard a few comforting dribbles on the glass. She sighed in content. “This is heaven~”

Rain was something that Doppel found nostalgic in a bittersweet way. It brought her back to her homeless days. Sleeping the caves, the forests, lucky enough to find a dry place to sleep. Sil’s grateful for having a permanent home now. And the days of being alone in the cold are over. But granted, anything looked fine after being looked up in that box for so long. She was happy the circus she found remained exactly where it was after being locked up so long.

It made her feel thankful for the for the life she had now. Even if she hates it too. But that’s out of her control.

It rained a bit harder, and as such, Sil’s mind drifted off.

“Rulue…”

**_*Ding!*_ **

“Wuh? How long was I out? Where’s Carb…” … “Remember who you are, Sil. Should’ve brought the dreamcatcher…” Sil was bummed out. She dozed off, she barely felt she started. She vaguely remembered fantasizing about Rulue. And that’s where her thoughts are now.

* * *

Sil was lying on her stomach on the massage table, her face was a bit red for what was about to happen.

The masseur cracked her knuckles. “Have no fear, honey.” Sil yelped at the fingers’ pressure on her back. “You’ll feel real good in a sec.”

“I hope.”

*Massaging*

“Are you into sports?” The masseur brought up outta the blue. Sil being relaxed had no qualms having a chat.

“How do you figure?”  
“Hmhmhm. Precisely of your figure. You have the muscles for some gymnastics.”  
“Uh huh.”  
“And you had your chest wrapped up. You clearly do some work out at the very least, Miss Jones.”  
“…You’re right. I. Uh. I’m an acrobat in training.”

*Massaging cont.*

“Oh, do you work for the Puyo Puyo Circus in Primp?”  
*Internal snort* “Yeah.”  
“Hoh, pretty cool. I heard good things about it in the Zeri times.”  
“Gotta be better than what the Primp Journal prints.”  
“What do they print?”  
“Enough that I really should sue them.”  
“The other papers are kinder, right?”  
“Thankfully.”

*Massaging still cont.*

“My nephew wants to go. But he can’t until a month from now. Is the Donguri Gaeru really as amazing as he’s croaked up to be?”  
“Be careful how you say that. The Donguri Gaeru [plural] don’t like that joke in the wrong context.”  
“Oh, sorry. But is he?”  
“Yeah, even the Primp Journal can agree he’s amazing. He’s our main attraction for a reason. He’s also the circus’ accountant.”  
“Reeaally?”  
“Hmhmm.”  
“Woah.”

*Different type of massaging*

“What about the clown?”

“What about me?” Sil jumped a little.

“Woawoah. Miss Jones, keep lying down, will you?” Sil did. “Now what did you say?”

“Uh, what about, Pierrot?”  
“How funny is she? Lemme guess~ She makes balloons and makes a lot of boob jokes with them.”  
“N-No.”  
“Then what does she do?”  
“C-Certainly not that! She’s the ringleader.”

She could feel the surprise on her back.

“Oh. But how do you know who’s the real one? She always wears a mask, right? Seems important to know who’s in charge.”  
“They’re reserved for jokes.” ‘Freaking Amitie…’ “We’re a close bunch. Not close enough to see Pierrot’s face, but hey, what can you do.”  
“*Giggle* Oh, I don’t know. Take it off, maybe?”  
“Don’t do that.”  
“Alright, but there is an actual Pierrot, right?”  
“Yeah.”  
“Oh, good.”  
“Why you care?”  
“My nephew does. Is she an actual clown, or a subversive one? You know, ironic?”  
“Don’t ask me. I don’t pay attention to that.”

The massage got to a good part.

“Strange. You seem like the type to pay attention.”

Sil knew she was making some impression on this woman. She is curious about her image though. With a small feeling of regretting it later. “How do I come across?”

With an audible smile, the masseur answered. “You come as across as a troubled type. Easy to annoy, a short temper but with a heart of gold. Wanting the best for all your friends. You adjusted yourself for them to like you more. To the point you’ve grown so used to your facade that you feel awkward being your normal self. In other words, you don’t want them knowing in fear they might catch on.”

Silvana moaned. “You’re not wrong…” She mumbled. The truth hurts.

The masseur kept doing her job. “It’s okay, honey. Relax. Sorry for raising those goosebumps. It’s okay to like girls.”

“…” ‘Wait…’ “What?”

“Oh, am I wrong?” She sounded so surprised.

“Yes.”  
“Oh, I’m so sorry. Lady Rulue assumed you were--”  
“Why?”  
“Don’t ask me. Something about your face being flushed when you saw her.” *Audible shrug*  
“…”  
“In my experience that’s called love at first sight.”  
“No! I’m hiding something else completely!”  
“And what is that?”  
“N-Not gonna tell ya.”  
“Then how do you explain the flushed face?”  
“She… She just… Reminds me of a… A girl I used to know…”  
“So you are into girls.”  
“NO! I THOUGHT YOUR ANALYSATIONS WERE ON FACE VALUE!”  
“No yelling, Miss Jones. I can arrange a meeting with Lady Rulue if you so wish.”

Sil made some grumbles.

“Relax, Jones. Even the straightest girls love Rulue. She is taken, I believe. And even if she wasn’t her personality is frankly horrible. You’ll get over it.”

“C-Can we please change subjects? Please? I’m not into her.”

The masseur giggled. ”Sure you are, Miss Jones.” Sil shivered, she could feel her wink.

“I was just simply flustered…”  
“Not helping your case.”  
“I like a boy.”  
“So you’re bi. Nothing to be ash--”  
“Stop. Stop talking.”

* * *

Sil was in a unique position to say that hell was a more pleasant experience. It was pouring outside, even more than before. One second out there and she’d be soaked. She casted Go Home and made herself a warm bath to wash off the embarrassment.

**It worked. Her mind felt clear again. The tormenting infestation plaguing her mind was muted once more, she’s feeling very spry. And thanks to the bath, and the rain dropping on her home. **

Landing on her bed, Arms had an important question. *Monkey question?*

Sil raised her head from the pillow. “I don’t wanna talk about it.” Head went back into the pillow.

The rain kept pouring. She brought Arms closer. Wrapped them both in a blanket. And kept listening.

“G’night, Army.” She smiled, knowing what she has. “6 days of vacation left. Better make the most of it.”

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to the concern to the guest review from the last chapter. Even if I chose it somewhat ignore it. My pain has died down. Thanks antibiotics!
> 
> Don’t worry, I’ll probably die of blood loss and go to hell after the teeth pulling.
> 
> And Silvana Jones isn’t an Indiana Jones shout out. It’s a Scooby Doo one. The higher form of art.


	51. Chapter 39: Silvacation Day 2 of 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sil goes on vacation. Part 2.

“Oh, yeah. I’m at Zeri.” She slapped her head lightly, fulled suited up as Pierrot on her camping spot. She quickly shredded out of it. She sat on her door’s step. ‘What to do? Visiting Lemres. I’ll do that after doing something else first… I have a feeling that ain’t gonna be fun.’

The sky is clear but the ground was still wet.

Pulling out Lemres’ map. “Marketplace. Oh, a market today. A bakery? I’m good on groceries. A curry restaurant. Oh, Lemres~ A theater? Hmm… No Ho. A museum. Let’s do it later this vacation.”

“If you’re done talking yourself. Why not just walk around town? You know, sightseeing?” Her neighbour suggested. Sil felt very ly there.

“Good idea.” She said sheepishly.

“Uh, kinda curious. Did you arrive yesterday in time to get the flyer?”  
“What flyer?”  
“There’s a gourmet coming up tonight. Just letting you know.”  
“Wicked. Do I need to bring my own meat?”  
“I think so.”  
“I am visiting the butcher and baker then.”

***Some fresh meat and the freshest exotic bread at the market later…***

Go home had been cast on those groceries. Sil pulled out a pocket watch. “Hm… Don’t wanna make Lemres wait too long. ‘I’ll do my souvenir shopping now. And then I’m going to see him.’

***Later…***

“‘Kay.” ‘Got some nice gifts ready for Arms, Donny, Lidelle and Vento, Klug, Gramps, the newbies, and Hohow.’ Filling out a mental checklist. ‘Now just something for Sig, Ammy, and Oshare. Sig doesn’t make it easy, and nothing I’ll give will please ol’ man Bones. Ammy’s thankfully easy to please, but I better give her something she’ll like just in case.’

Sil thought hard to solve her little problem.

‘I’m giving Oshare a bonus on his salary. There. Problem solved! Now just Sig and Ammy.’

She thought back to the trinkets she already bought. Her lips curled a bit. ‘I have a lot of friends~’

**Chapter 39: Silvacation Day 2 of 7**

In the half-hour since, there has been no luck finding something perfect for her best friends. And she’s not giving up.

‘Ammy likes togetherness. Sig likes bugs. Both are kids at heart. (Specially Ammy.) What can I get them they can’t get themselves?’

Suddenly, a jewelry stand caught her eye. A horrible idea crossed her mind. “Fufufufuwha.” ‘Should I mess with Raffine and give her a nice necklace? Yeah. That’d be funny.’

“Hmm…” ‘Would hypnotizing be easier with this silver watch? Correction: silver _coloured_ watch.’ The reflection gave her once again a good look at herself. She gladly took another chance to look like a human in public for once. If only she could get away with it back in Primp…

“Are you gonna buy that watch?”  
“Whuh? Uhm… Yes, but I wanna see what else ya got. Maybe a pretty necklace.”  
“In that case. I got a collection for you.”

The clerk opened up a case, presenting the harlequin to several brightly coloured jewels. She scanned them. She did notice something that caught her eye, she was in awe, this was perfect. She knew this is what she had to get Sig now.

After a lot of window shopping later, Sil turned to some idiots mimicking each other with an empty frame in between, with a modest crowd watching them. On closer inspection, one of them is a mime.

“I give up. You’re too good!” The man being perfectly mimicked threw some Credits into the hat of what seemed to be some kinda judge. The mime bowed.

“Thank you for playing, sir.” He said from behind his stand. “Step right up, folks! Try out of psyching out the Mirror Mime and take your prize! Bonus points if you can get noise outta him. Just 5 Credits to enter, and 5 extra if you lose!”

“I’d like to try it.” A teen below Sil’s age threw Credits into the hat.

“Good luck, kid. Stand in front of the frame and don’t leave its sight.”

Sil watched. That mime really moved like it’s a mirror. She wrote down some notes. Being an amateur stage magician, couldn’t figure them out. The mime must be really observant and a good guesser, or plain psychic. It’s a shame. It was entertaining even if this wasn’t treated as some carnival game.

She held in her laughter at the teen’s losing her patience. Said teen ran off in a hissy fit. Not even paying the second half.

The next contestant didn’t fare any better. He played Puyo Puyo with him. Sil was reminded Draws are a thing.

The next one did a complex dance and ran out of time.

Another said some nasty words and went home crying.

The next contestant failed as well. And it was a Skeleton. Absolutely mind bending. This mime was certainly mortal and it could imitate the skeleton breaking apart and reforming as well as he could with his limbs staying where they are. But the skeleton ran out of time.

“Anyone else?” The judge fished.

“I wanna try!” Sil raised her hand. She doubted she could win, but at least it’s a fun experience to write home about.

“Alright, then. Do you have 10 Credits on you?”

“Yup.” Sil flashed them and dropped half of it in the hat.

“Thank you kindly, Miss. Now, please step in front of the mirror frame. You have 3 minutes.”

Here Sil was standing, stand face-to-face with a mute colleague. He breathed exactly like her. Seemed to blink exactly like her. His mouth gaped exactly like her. “Freaky. Double Freaky!” She reacted to him lipsyncing as if her words came out of him.

Sil had a smirk. ‘Time to out clown the mime. Should I eat a banana now… Or… Not now. There’s an audience that wants some entertainment. Let’s show off.’ Sil dusted off her ability of using her evil amethyst aura to float. The audience gasped a bit. But Sil dropped herself to the ground in a deadpan fashion. “You kidding me?” This mime’s good.

“A minute-and-a-half left.”

Stretching her arms, she had to go with a different approach. Our clown took off her jacket to tie it around her waist so no unwanted things happened while performing a few tricks. It’s okay, she was wearing shorts underneath.

The mime mimicked but took nothing off. “Doesn’t that count?” Sil asked.

“No.” The judge said bluntly. “Get his movements fully outta sync.”

“I’ll try.” Sil, with half a spin, backflipped into a handstand. The crowd applauded, some even threw some credits at her. But all Sil had to say was “Fiddlesticks.” The mime was getting money as well.

“Minute left.”

This mime did nothing wrong, but now this was personal to Silvana. “Hmm.” She upgraded to a one-handed handstand. “Owowowowowowow!” She tumbled over, she hadn’t practice that one.

“Thirty seconds left, Miss. But I’ll extend your time so you can to lick your wounds. Folks! You shouldn’t hurt yourself trying to outdo the Mirror Mime.”

Sil held her arm. ‘How dare you make fun of me.’ “‘M ready.”

“Alright, thirty seconds left.”

‘Maybe you’re not in the right frame of mind, Sil. You’re a…’ “Oh.” Sil let out a playful giggle. She performed a ‘What the heck is this’ pose diagonally right and left to the frame respectively. Followed up by some kind of roped pulled movement to the right and left as well, now she did some kind of tablecloth pulling move, again, right and left.

‘What kinda dance is that?’ The judge thought. Nevertheless the mime imitated it.

15 seconds left.

Sil hunched, arms hanging low, step by step turning her back to the mime.

And…

“Boo!” Sil turned with her mask on.

The mime visually cracked up. Laughed out loud as well.

The grown crowd applauded.

“WOW!” The judge rubbed his eyes and cleaned his ear just to be sure he’s there in the moment. “Good job, Miss. You must be a pro to get him to laugh like that.”

“Nah. ‘M just your normal, average girl who’s into working out and collecting masks.” ‘Good job, Pierrot, I certainly don’t look like a clown now.’ She was in a happy mood though.

“Pick your prize, only one thing, and since you made him laugh you get to pick from anything.”

Sil looked the prizes over. Nothing she couldn’t just buy if she wanted them. A beanbag. A neat treasure chest, a fancy dress. ‘Too fancy’. A throne. A rare breed of a pet of a species not native to Sil’s world. A big bag of money.

“Golly!” Sil wanted to slap herself for saying that out loud. But her was big. She somehow just knew what to gift Amitie with. “That!” She intensely pointed.

The judge and the mime looked at her in disbelief. “You sure? We got a moneybag.”

“Gimme that.”  
“That throne? It’s not cheap.”  
“Gimme her.”  
“You’ve done the impossible. And you want the cheapest thing we’ve got? Granted she’s well mad--”

“Just give her that toy!”  
“Yeah!”  
“We wanna play!”

(You seeing this?) The judge nonverbally communicated to the mime. “Enjoy, the stuffed animal. Kid at heart?”

“I do like cute things. But it’s not for me.” Sil skipped off with the stuffed toy almost as long as the height between her feet and hips. Sil sent it home regretting that she didn’t have more time with it.

But cheating on Arms with any other stuffed animal makes her feel very guilty.

***Fifteen Minutes or so later…***

Sil tucked her new pocket watch back in. “Noon.” ‘Better not keep Lemres waiting. Did everything I wanted to do.’

She pulled out her map to figure out where he lives.

However, she was distracted by one more thing.

Her ears were being tickled. She knew what it was, an accordion. Heard plenty of those before. But something about this one was played… Silvana fell in love with it. It wasn’t played very goofy or joyful like the others. It was really mellow ‘It sounds? Introspective???’ Sil didn’t know the words to it. ‘Soothing!’ She snapped her fingers. ‘That’s the word.’ She approached the Satyr to tip him with a whopping 50 credits. The Satyr chuckled.

“Thank you kindly, Miss.” He kept playing his ininstrument.

“You’re welcome. What’s the name of that song?”  
“Heh. You’ll find it in this book.”

The hooved musician stopped playing his music to show off his book. “I bought it in the music store ‘round the corner.”

“Thanks.” Sil dropped in some more credits to the musician.

* * *

***Knock Knock***

“Ah, Silvana. You made it.”  
“You sound happier than usual, Lemres.”  
“Ah… Um… Cinnamon Tea?”  
“Hold the sugar.”  
“Okido. Sorry about the mess. I do a lot of favors for a lot of folks aside teaching and baking. Look, there’s the chalkboard I use to figure you out. Don’t touch it. For your sake, haven’t written it down yet.”

Sil could not hope to understand it. “Me plus… A question mark engulfed in a flame? Equals?” She read among the algorithms. It had no answer written down.

“Don’t worry about it. It’s just some crazy hypothesis I wrote down. Nothing concrete.” Lemres put the tea and baked good on the table. “This isn’t about you. Sorry, that sounded way meaner than I intended.”

“Figured such. Ice.” Sil casted to make her tea colder. “How’s Feli?”

“At school. My friend, Mr. Discord, is filling in for me. She does have a life outside of me you know.”  
“I find that hard to believe.” *Sip*  
“Yeah, she’s very attached to me, isn’t she?” *Munch*

“So how was your spa day?”  
“Embarrassing… From now on I’m just gonna magically heat up my own tub.”  
“Sorry to hear.”  
“The masseur was so embarrassing too…”  
“You didn’t get Rulue? She’s the best~”  
“And a familiar face…”  
“Really?”  
“Friend of Arle…”  
“Ooo… Sorry to hear that.”

Doppel sighed. “It’s okay. It isn’t, but you know what I mean.” Lemres gave an affirmative nod.

“Anything else you wanna let out?” Lemres is the best therapist Sil had. So no hesitation.

“The Primp Journal has more flattering things to say about me than that masseur had.”  
“Have you sued them yet?”  
“Hmmmm. No… I have the Circus’ image to think about.”  
“Than have a civil conversation.”  
“How? I can’t just walk up to the owner.”  
“Course you can, you’re on good terms with Mr. Fielding, aren’t you?”  
“……………………Everything makes sense now… That meanie, I am so gonna tell Professor Accord on her!!”

The two kept on babbling, good, bad, small talk, cake eating.

“So what’s the case you brought him you?”  
“Just an accordion.”  
“Really, now? Any reason?”  
“I just wanna learn it.”  
“Well, I’ll admit it does suit your image very well.”  
“Oh, please don’t tell me I’m wearing anything clownish!”  
“Striped socks.”  
“I-I thought they… they were… stylish.”  
“They are eye-catching.”  
*Blush*  
“Heh. I can direct you to a music teacher in Primp.”  
“Really? Thank you.”

A little more of the above later.

“Really? You’re that old?”  
“C’mon, my actual age is not that old.”  
“Pfft. Dude, you could be my dad.”  
“Halting one’s age is normal to magicians who could pull it off.”  
“Oh, I know. Doesn’t make it any less funny to me.”  
“You’re gonna do it too. Mark my words.”  
“Oh, I am.”  
“You are? Sorta backfired on me there.”  
“Ha! It totally did, I’ve come to terms with it. I wanna wait till I’m eighteen.”  
“Oh.”  
“What do you mean “oh?”. I wanna be an adult someday when you fix me. Still youthful and fit enough to keep doing what I do.”  
“You really thought about this, huh?”  
“I could snap at any moment. I see it as wishful thinking.”  
“I am doing my best. I think I’m onto something you may have not noticed about yourself.”  
“Like what? I’m still an abomination…”  
“Maybe stop talking to Akuma for a while. And it’s best I don’t tell you until I’m sure.”  
“Big help…”

Sil drank up her now cold tea, forgetting to warm it.

“So is your want to stop at eighteen motivated by not wanting your looks to fade?”

Sil choked on nothing.

“Nothing’s wrong with that you know. Heard through the grapevine you’ve grown to like more girly things.”  
“…”  
“I can say with safety that everyone is proud of your diversion.”

The harlequin choked up.

“Ooh. Went too far… ”  
“Please don’t acknowledge any changes in my personality, please. I can’t handle it. The old me and Arle would hate me if they were me.”  
“For all you know Arle has changed too.”

“Mmmmmmmmmmmm!”  
“S-Sorry. That was insensitive of me. I forgot. I do mean it, though. You’ve grown much nicer.”  
“AAAAAAAH!”  
“My deepest apologies! Here, lollipop?”  
“Not in the mood.”  
“How about I try some clown tricks to cheer you up?”

The atmosphere got somewhat more jovial again.

But after a while, Lemres finally worked up the courage and had to dampen the mood. “Silvana, I think it’s time for my confession.”

“Uh…”

“It’s not what you're might be thinking right now. It’s the reason why I wanted you to visit. It’s something I need to get off my chest. And you’re the only one I can tell and not berate me. Or at least… I-I guess it’s better to show you.”

It wasn’t just because she definitely owed him a favor in return. But Lemres’ tone of voice was very distraught. She must be very special to see this well-known warlock like this.

“Tell me. I’m ready.” Lemres smiled at the clown’s care.

“Just promise you’ll keep this a secret to everybody.” Sil nodded with intent. “I do mean it in a cross my heart kinda way.”

“I got that much.”  
“Thanks, it means a lot. I’ll go get my broom.”

* * *

If Lemres’ demeanour wasn’t an omen enough, surely Zeri’s Graveyard will cheer them both up. Sil quietly enjoyed the flight over there. But she kept quiet.

Having stepped off the flying broom the warlock told the sorceress without saying anything.

This graveyard was about as pleasant as any other.

‘Baldur. General Grey. Bug. Tongara de Pepperouchau III. Bahn. R.Curien. Keil Fluge. Sermel. Pudding. Gongon. Ecco. Alex Kidd. Elise.’

Sil decided to stop reading the gravestones. This was getting depressing.

“Here we are. This is her grave…” Lemres could barely look at it, his hat was pulled over his eyes.

Sil squatted to read the stone. “Ai. Aiti. Ativl… This name’s a mouthful.” She turned to Lemres who still averted his eyes. “Aiticilef? Etihw? Did I say that right? She an ex?”

“…Your sight did not pick it up?”

“Huh? Oh, yeah it looks more like a normal name to me now. I’ve been reading mirrored for so long… Eheh.” Sil shrugged, feeling a little stupid. “Let’s see. White Felicitia. It’s still a mouthful… Wait. Why _is_ the name backwards, Lemres?” Suspicion rose.

“Her name’s Felicitia White. A… A… Student I failed to protect.” Lemres’ voice just barely did not crack.

“Oh…” Sil’s empathy kicked in as anyone’s would, but something was on her mind. “Felicia…”

“Felic ** _iti_** a.”

“It’s on the tip of my tongue, it sounds so familiar… Fel-i. OH!” And then it clicked. “Please tell me that’s the Doppelganger!” For the first time caring about Feli, Silvana pointed at the gravestone.

Still hiding his face. Lemres took his time answering.

…

He shook his head. “No…”

“How dare you!” Sil punched Lemres hard in the stomach.

Lemres started flat out crying. “It’s my fault. I did my best to stop them… But it was too laaate.”

Guilt washed over Silvana. She rubbed the booboo and did her best to rectify. “I’m sorry, Lem. I was a bit presumptuous.”

“And I shouldn’t have brought you…”

“No! You can tell me, tell me everything if it makes you feel better…” Sil patted while walking him to a bench. It gave a good look at the gravestone.

Lemres blew his nose. And began his story.

_About a few years ago. Somewhere between 5 and 8. I do my best not to think about it. I was blackmailed visiting my rich folks. I didn’t like it. But that’s when I met the new staff. Butler White and Maid White. Lovely couple, husband and wife if they could afford to marry. They do their best to make ends meet while taking care of their child. They are very unlucky when it comes to jobs to say it lightly. Felicitia as she was known back then. But I called her Feli. The nickname stuck, the concept was completely alien to her. But I digress._

_They were very poor, and that’s why my family hired them, they are scum. Any credits the Whites made, wasn’t a living wage. And made sure they kept working for them because they can’t afford a home. They took it. The only presentable clothes they had were their uniforms. That went for Feli too, only had pajamas and when she was old enough to work a maid outfit. Before it became a style she just liked, she did drop the cute angel wings though._

_Feli was ignorant to my family’s elitism, as kids often are. She was very innocent, don’t laugh, she was. She liked casting magic, magic in general she liked. She didn’t know the word yet. But as long as it was cool magic she loved it. You can guess what led to her interest later._

_I became good friends with the three. I visited at least biweekly by broom. I helped them bake. Relieved stress talking behind their bosses’ backs. I helped them fight their poverty and nowadays they have a nice house. _They are well off enough to keep Baldanders fed and be in comfort.__

_But long before that. When Feli became of age to go to school they couldn’t bring her. And my family sure as hell wasn’t gonna do it. The mansion was a long way from School anyhow._

_So me, being their friend, and a teacher. They asked me before I could offer to make sure Feli got a proper education. She lived with me on the weekdays until the Whites lived on their own._

_A few years later I went out get me some samples for an upcoming lesson. I went into a cave. Feli followed me, I told her not to go home. But she wouldn’t listen. She really wanted to be with me despite me using harsh words at her… I never use them unless I had too._

_Eventually, I brought Feli into the cave despite my best efforts to discourage. One thing let to another. We found some Amethyst Pearls…_

“…we both had to battle Dopplegangers of ourselves.”

“Y-You…?”  
“Hm…”

“Uh…” ‘The shoe’s on the other foot now, Sil…’ “Sooooooo… How did the battle go?…”

“I’d rather not talk about it. I’m happy I still got air in my lungs, I suppose… The both of me tried to protect the original Feli. But… Know the metaphor about two dogs fighting for a bone?”

Sil silently nodded. She got it.

“Heh. I know what your thinking. But it’s needless to say, I came out on top against my Doppelganger. Feli wasn’t as lucky…”

‘Not exactly what I was thinking.’ “And you’re keeping her alive because one Feli is better than none.”

“Pretty much.” Lemres choked up again. He gladly took the hug Silvana offered. “She had so much to live for! Her whole life was ahead of her. I didn’t even have the heart to tell Alfred and Sistine!” He sobbed into her jacket. “I’m horrible.”

“And that’s why you keep the new Feli alive. N-Not because you are horrible, I mean.” Lemres made a moan confirming it. “So. Do you want to make her more like me?”

Lemres took a big breath, he broke the hug. “If Felicitia she still was with us maybe. But what’s the point? Right now she is the only Feli. Converting her now would reopen the wound. If she is aware of her status at all. She’s firmly in the denial zone. Feli can get rather violent when brought up. And no matter how kooky this clone can be, and repels everyone she meets if not outright threatening them. (I had to learn stitching to fall in favor with Akuma again.) Despite being broken.”

“Broken? Sounds like she’s a real success…” Sil interjected.

“For what she’s supposed to do, true… She’s really good at self-sabotage. The real failure is. Me.”  
“It’s not your fau--”

“Silvana. Please. Lemme finish my thought. Where was I? Oh, yeah. How could I forget? She’s still human. I recognize that. Just like you. Neither of you wanted this to happen. Your case is kinda like my redemption. The one selfish desire I have that isn’t just hedonism. So even I don’t always have the time to help you. Rest assured. I won’t ever give up and I certainly won’t turn my back on you. Provided you don’t go crazy.”

Sil was moved. … “Is that why you brought me here? Your motivation to help me?”

“Well, it certainly wasn’t to make you two friends. I would’ve done it anyway. But yeah. You make me feel a bit better about myself... It’s nice to do it before Doppelgangers, or at least the Mirrors, are extinct.” The warlock seemed to be a tad more cheery now.

“Your welcome, Lem. I appreciate you trying. Fufufu. But I do think the wait time is literally killing me sometimes.”

“Heh. You, still a few days of vacation time to try to not think about it.”

Lemres and Silvana walked back to the apartment. They kept on chatting.

“If you don’t mind asking. How does this new Feli compare?”

Lemres pulled out a picture of his younger self, Feli’s parents, and the original Feli in a white maid outfit. “As you can probably relate. She was born with different coloured clothes and stuck with it. Everyone noticed her favorite color basically did a 180. My copy, by contrast, was one for one. While Feli became an icy goth without being goth.”

“The worst part is, on some level I should know Red shouldn’t be my favorite. But I can’t help myself. I love red.”  
“Interesting. So if bought you a blue dress, would you wear it?”  
“Sometimes. Not like I hate blue. It’s just I prefer red.”  
“Hm. I wonder if Feli’s feeling the same on some level.”  
“Anything else that changed? Besides the black and violence?”

“I whipped up a little spell so she could see normally. Told her she’s been hexed. Want to get yours fixed? I can do it right here, right now.”  
“You-- Why didn’t you tell me that earlier!?”  
“I thought it would reveal too much.”  
“…”

Sil pretended that was a good excuse to her. “You’re too late, thanks for the offer though.”

“My bad… So, anyway. Personality wise, Feli did have a little crush on me. But her clone latched onto that part and the occult and consumed her mind. It makes her a dependent sometimes. I swear.”  
“That what I call overcompensation. I’m guilty of that too… Feli being a doppelganger. It makes sense why she has no boundaries now.”  
“Um… Let’s say less boundaries. She has been better after a certain something had happened. Thanks to Amitie even if it wasn’t fun for either.”  
“Really? What did Ammy do?”  
“It’s not my place to tell that.”  
“Oh. Pleeeaaase. You can tell me.”  
“Not without Amitie’s okay.”  
“C’mooon. You trust me with Feli’s identity behind her back but not Ammy’s?”  
“Yup…”

Sil puffed her cheeks. A minute later she decided to change topics.

“So just to make sure I don’t have any wires crossed. Who knows about it?”  
“Just me, you, and Akuma.”  
“Uuuuuh. Maybe you shouldn’t have told Gramps…”  
“I didn’t know what to do. I had to bargain.”  
“It’s hard to tell if he’s of any help with Doppelgangers, isn’t he?”  
“No kidding… He will not stop berating me when the topic comes up…”

Sil patted his back again. It’s more than just doing her job.

“Thanks. He’s a good friend otherwise.”  
“Good for you. I just wanna cease to exist whenever I talk to him.”  
“I feel the same sometimes…”

…

“So I noticed a tombstone saying Sermel Orihsnas.” Lemres gasped a little. “That has to be you, right?” Sil disguised her demanding words like an innocent question.

“Yeah, that’s my copy.”

‘Not exactly what I wanted to hear… Maybe it’s just better if I stop.’

“So, if you don’t mind, I’m gonna flash myself home in a sec. The camp gonna have a gourmet, I wanna make sure all the stuff I bought is still fresh.”

“You better check then. Food shouldn’t be wasted. Have fun.”

“Will do, Lem. See ya later.” Try as she might though. Sil couldn’t just seem to cast the spell to go home.

“Something wrong?”  
“Hmm… I think I wanna leave on a happy note? I really have become a clown…”  
“Ha. For the better right? Oh, sorry forgot you wanted to escape it for a bit.”

“It’s alright. I do like entertaining folks. Lemme show you some routine I’ve been working, brand new.” Sil starting digging in her bag. “I haven’t practiced enough, but that would make it funnier I think.”

“You got me intrigued, Jones. I’m curious how you put a spin on that old trick.” Sil ate a banana at a regular pace. Lemres patiently waited. ‘Okay, how are you gonna use that peel? So many possibilities.’

Silvana dropped the banana and stepped on it, her eye firmly on her foot. **“WOAH!!!”**

“Hahahaha! You sound so surprised.”

“Y-Yeah. That was the point.”

“You did your job well. See ya in a week?”

“S-Sure. Bye.” *Flash* “OWIE OWOWOWOWOWIEOWIE, MY BUTT!! Should’ve just told a joke! _Fiddlesticks_ this smarts! Even freaking Miss freaking Puyo magnet doesn’t get hit here this hard! Owowowowhaaaaaaah!”

* * *

Everyone one camping had a blast cooking meat, conversing, laughing, music, it was a good time. Sil soaked the atmosphere in. By now she was used to having her face exposed to the masses and not fear for her life and sanity. But the orange campfires with the dark blue, starry sky. Rounded off with the gourmet while sitting in a comfy lawn chair only amplified it. It was a better note to end the day on than anything else.

That said, Sil did avoid talking to people beyond some playful banter. You can never be too careful. As Sil was applying some of her curry ingredients to her steak. A little boy of age 9 or so waddled up to her.

“Are you that lady who won against that mime?” He asked.

“Yeah.” She simply replied with a smile.

“Wow! Mom said you really did an embarrassing thing to win.”

Smile, drooped. “Whaddya want, kid?”

“Uh, I saw you do all those neat things. And I wanna do that too.”  
“Oh, like what the floating? That’s some pretty high magic kid. You just gotta magically gifted AND know how. Duh.”  
“I’m not magical…”

“Oh.” Sil leaned over. “Sorry.”

“It’s okay. I have this cool bracelet that lets me cast stuff.” He pointed at said bracelet.

“Ah.”  
“I wanna learn how you spin in the air and stand on your hands.”

“Oh.” Sil smiled. “So you wanna be an acrobat, eh?” *Munch munch* ‘Kids.’

“Nah. I just wanna do them.”

‘Kids…’ “Well. I’m not professionally trained, or that good. Eheh. I shouldn’t be the one teaching you this.” She couldn’t stand seeing this kid disappointed. “Eh. But I’ll say this. Try practicing handstands against a wall, and practice every day.”  
  
“Uh. I’ll try. Sound hard.”  
“That’s the price you pay.” *Mucnh munch chew* “Good luck.”

* * *

Considering the linner she had with Lemres it didn’t take long for Silvana’s stomach to be filled. She went to her bed. She made a comfy chair out of her pillows. She wasn’t ready to go to sleep yet.

“Whew, it was fun but I feel like I’m was missing something.” She was lost in thought for a sec. “I feel weird, Army. Oh, well.” The harlequin slid herself into the straps of her new hobby.

*Noise making*

*Monkey complaining*  
“Gee, Arms. It’s like I don’t know how an accordion works.”  
*Monkey countersarcasm*  
“Because it was so beautiful. Mark my words, you’ll fall in love with it too once I know how.”  
*Moaning monkey*

Sil rested her arms on her instrument. “Will you stop complaining about my new instrument if I give you your prezzy early, complainypants?”

*Monkey consideration*  
“WILL YOU!?”  
*Frantic monkey nod*

Sil got up to get Arms’ gift from the big pile. “Lemme open it for you, li’l buddy~” Sil ripped it open. “Hey, look. It’s a baby T-Shirt. And it looks like it will fit you~”

*Offended monkey*  
“Oh, you are so a baby, you complain about everything!”  
*Surrendering monkey*  
“You’re darn right “Touché”. Why do you think I chose the “Mama’s boy” shirt for you?”  
*Given up monkey.*

Sil put the shirt on her buddy. “Aw, shame it covers your mouth, but you’re so cuddly looking.”  
*Monk--*  
“Don’t play stupid. I know that you know that I love you.”

Sil reminded herself Arms is inanimate, she snuggled him one more time before she put him aside.

*More noise making*

“Hey, stop that racket! We’re trying to sleep here!” Sil closed her window. She closed it to make her caravan soundproof but stopped playing. She can’t get a good sound out of it anyway.

Sil made her bed and read a book instead.

…

“Arms… Will I even reach eighteen?”   
*Monkey mumble.*   
“It’s just. I’m two years away from it and there’s the possibility I won’t even make it, let alone enjoy it. I gotta be the longest-lived non-successful Doppelganger, right? That’s gotta do some damage on my lifespan… I hope I’m wrong… I wanna stay with my friends and see them change. Sig being able to think of more than two things at a time and Ammy, go through an… I dunno know. A goth phase, maybe?” Sil’s nose became runny. “Be right back, I depressed myself again, I really should stop thinking.”

She got up to pour herself half-a-gulp of giggle juice.

*Giggles* “Hi, buddy~ I’m back.” The two cuddled up. “I had a funny thought on the way back. I committed genocide on myself.”

*Speechless monkey*

*Inebriated giggle* “I just wanted to say that. Lemres said something like Doppelgangers going extinct.”

*Concerned monkey*

“I should sleep? Yeah, prolly.” The rolled over so Silvana could look at the pile of gifts. Her eyes focused as hard as they could on the small box meant for Sig.

**To be continued…**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Teeth pulled. It’s not as bad as last time. It helps there’s no root canal this time. The pain felt downright overhyped this time.
> 
> The graveyard scene was supposed to be its own chapter 3 (now 4) chapters from now. But it worked out here. The only real difference is the location of the graves. Originally meant to have been quietly buried in Primp instead of Lemres’ own town. I feel like I could do a better job with it though… 
> 
> Fun fact: If this chapter wasn’t spur of the moment, the accordion… Would’ve appeared in 2 chapters from now anyway. With no explanation and you just had to accept it. Kinda glad I could introduce it like this. Sil/Pierrot with an Accordion is just adorable.
> 
> I had this idea of Feli being a doppelganger for ages, probably near the beginning. And TheBlackKid sorta beat me to it in “Puyo Puyo: Frozen Hearts”. Don’t worry, the passive-aggression will be sent in the mail. I don’t mind. I wish I came up out with it earlier. (But seriously no hard feelings. Execution is really different anyway, but just as inconsequential. That’s why I don’t mind spoiling it. Sorry if you do.)
> 
> Cut scene: The mime gave her a card for a Clown school.
> 
> Oh, just noticed it’s Christmas. Merry whathaveyou.


	52. Chapter 40: Silvacation Day 3 of 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sil goes on vacation. Part 3.

“Army?” Silvana rubbed her eyes. She was firmly half-asleep, trying to find her buddy on her bed. “Ah, there you are~” *Snuggle snug* “Feel so weird, Army. Like I’m lonely. But really different… Hold me.”

**Chapter 40: Silvacation Day 3 of 7**

Sil made no plans today other than to jog off the weight she gained yesterday, do whatever she came across that’s interesting and end it off with the Curry restaurant circle on her map.

It was around noon, she fought off some new type of anxiety she hadn’t experienced before. It wasn’t her usual worries. It stopped as soon as she found it in her to move.

She took in the sights. There wasn’t enough difference in this part of Zeri compared to Primp.

She ran across a flock of fairy kids floating around an open manhole.

“I’m not picking him up! He’s too heavy and it stinks down there!”   
“But you’re our strongest! You have to!”   
“But you’re responsible for breaking his wings!”   
“GUUUUUYS! Stop squabbling! He needs white magic pronto!”

“Need help?” Silvana approached. At least two fairies beamed.

“Yes, our friend lost his flight and fell into the sewer!”   
“Dude! She reeks of amethyst! We can’t rely on her!”   
“Don’t listen, he hates Amethyst creatures. Please help us.”   
“Please!”   
“Pretty please!”

“You want me to get your friend. Got it.” Sil jumped down the hole using her amethyst aura to break her fall. She quickly climbed out of the stink pit.

“Th-Thank you-ou.” The wounded fairy said as two different fairies carried him off.

“Woo! Thanks, Miss.”   
“You’re a real hero!”   
“See, they’re people too, and can be kind.”   
“Yeah, yeah…”

“A… H-Heeeero?” Sil processed it.

“Yeah! Hey, let’s grant her a wish!”   
“Hm…”   
“No, she stinks.”   
“She did help him, why not?”

‘A heroooo?’

“We’re haven’t learned anything cool at school.”   
“We can give you our lunch money.”   
“Hey, I want my muffin!”

“Hero…”

“Hello?” A fairy tugged at Silvana’s dressed.

“Huh?” Sil snapped out of trance to see some credits right in front of her face. “No-o. Keep the cash, you guys need to grow.” Sil didn’t snicker.

“Ah, cool.”   
“Thanks.”   
“Maybe I was wrong. Pft, yeah, right. Bye, amethyst trash.”   
“Wait for us!”

The school of fairies flew off.

Sil’s rut returned even if it wasn’t the same rut. “This was supposed to be a fun week…” *Sniff* “ **_U_ ** **r** k _! _ **!”**

* * *

**** Sil was in her warm bathtub to wash the stink off. But while doing so… 

“I’M NO HERO!!” *Splash* “I’M EVIL!!” *Overhead splash* “I CAN’T BE A HERO…” *Kick* “ARLE’S A HERO! I’M NOT ARLE!!! I’M NO STINKING HERO!!!!” *Tidalwave*

She didn’t have her feelings in check. More so than usual. Her mind didn’t any counterpoints her subconscious suggested. Making a mess off her bathroom in the process. This tantrum continued until she exhausted herself. She hung her chin over the tub’s railing.

“I’m a wreck… Might as well go that restaurant now… Curry never fails me…

* * *

Here Silvana was, in front of a family owned curry restaurant in the afternoon. Seemed cozy enough from outside. Anything to calm the discord going on internally.

“Welcome, do you have any reservations?”

“…No…” Sil said barely audible.

“You don’t sound so good.” The woman at the counter squinted her eyes. “Are you okay?”

“…Will be once I have my curry…” ‘I hope’   
“If you don’t feel too good you should go home, curry can wait.”

“NO, IT CAN’T!!” Sil blurted, getting the attention of the staff and the one other customer. “S-Sorry.” She shrunk.

“Just don’t scream again. Table for one?”   
*Sigh* “…Yeah.”   
“Alright, let me take your jacket. Please keep your eyes on me and not your feet. Follow me to your table.”

The off-the-clock jester took her seat. “Here’s the menu.” Sil pushed it away.

“The spiciest stuff you got, and as much water I need. Please?”  
“Coming right up.”

Before Sil knew it a glass of water was staring at her. And after that. She barely noticed the waiter speaking to her the curry’s smell was what brought her back in reality.

“Depressed?” He ingenuously asked.

“Yeah.” Sil dug in.

“I know this is not my place. But what’s bothering you, a bad break up, lost a family member?”

“I don’t know.” She half-lied while chewing. The waiter did not bother lecturing her not to do so. “Little bit of everything, I was literally hurt because of stress. Saw a familiar face I can’t meet up with. Anything positive in my life I can’t think about… I helped out some people earlier, and I couldn’t take a compliment to safe my life.”

“That is depression for you. Hope you can snap out of the funk soon.”   
“And while I’m on vacation too…”   
“Vacation? Miss, your troubles may not be as bad as you think.”

Sil looked the man in the eye for the first time. Her eyes were sullen in, the waiter noticed. “Don’t say I got it good, because I’m vacationing…”

“Oh, nonono.” The man shook his head. “I went through this once. Answer these questions for me:”

“What if I don’t feel like it?”   
“Then that’s your loss. One: Are you from out of town?”   
“Yep…”   
“Are you alone on this vacation?”   
“Yeah?” ‘Where’s he going with this?’

The waiter chuckled. “Miss, you just might be severely homesick.”

“Home… Sick…?” The realization coursed through her body.

* * *

“ARMY! ARRRRRMYYYYYY!! I’m home!~ I’m homesick! I’m homesick!~~” Sil smiled like a dope, twirling Arms around.

* * *

“Ho ho! Amitie you’re on the right path of clowning!”

“You really think so? Hohow!?” Amitie Pierrot clasped her hands and put them on her cheek. Happy to know she’s improving.

“You bet, you Kno How even Silvana can’t pull off the old banan--”

*Whistle*

The whole crew turned to the entrance. A silhouette of a second Pierrot greeted them. “Okay, listen up, men!” She spoke in a commanding tone. “Next time you jerks pressure me to go on vacation…” The anger in Silvana Pierrot’s voice both intimidated and confused.

…

“I’m taking one of you guys with me.” The original clown opened her arms and invited everyone in for a big group hug.

“I really, really missed ya all, guys~”

**Next up: Sil’s super secret is exposed. She can’t handle it.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Always was meant to be three parts. Honest. I misled you so you wouldn’t see the ending coming.
> 
> I’m focusing on a different story for now. Enjoy thinking about the Next Up sentence!


	53. Chapter 41: Class Clownseling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sil has been found out! She talks it out with someone else about herself.

School’s out! And the girls (not counting Silvana) found themselves conversing. “Yes, Amitie. That’s why it’s called **di** _vision.”_ Raffine explained simply. “Break down words more for your sake. Words do have a meaning.”

“Eheh, guess I should.”  
“If it helps, Miss Ammy, I don’t do it either.”  
“Let’s work on it.”

Out of the school’s gates, Silvana ran.

“Sil, do you any words--”  
“Notimegottago!”

And the harlequin zoomed past them. “Again?” Amitie asked in general. Not like her boss could hear them. “I wonder what’s she’s doing after school. She isn’t going to the circus… Do you know, Liddy?”

Lidelle shook her head. “She’s not going to Mister Sig’s home. And he’s still inside. There’s no market today. I don’t have a clue.”

Raffine giggled. “As much as I wanna say that maybe she’s getting a face of her very own. I know the truth.”

Amitie and Lidelle frowned at their rich friend. “Raffine, are you still sending your paparazzi to make Sil feel horrible?” The former got angry at her bossy friend for her boss/friend.

“Celebrity gossip sells papers, ‘kay? How many of those does Primp really have? So forgive me being for beinghands-onn with my ownership of the press.”

“Didn’t Miss Sil file a lawsuit?”

“I promised it won’t happen unless it’s important.” ‘How dare I run one of daddy’s businesses.’ “One thing that I didn’t to get published was very interesting though… Oh, La-Ti-Da.” The pinkhead giggled some more.

“Raffina…”  
“That’s not nice Raffine.”

“Pfft. I have no regrets. You two are her friends, no?”

“Duh!”  
“We are.”

“And don’t you wanna know what your friend’s up to?”

Amitie’s eyes shifted.  
Lidelle looked sheepish.

“Just a liiiiittle bit?” Raffine smirked as she performed her favorite thing. Playful body language. One eye closed, bent over a little, turned her head a few degrees, a deceitful smile and pinched the air signifying size.

“Uh…”  
“Um…”

“Don’t pretend you don’t wanna~” In the end, Raffine successfully persuaded them. Amitie and Lidelle’s curiosity overtook their better judgement.

* * *

The trio found themselves at a gym in town.

A _ballet_ gym.

“Get real!!” Amitie said peeking through the window. “That’s really Sil in a leotard!”

“Really, Miss Ammy?”  
“Yeah! She’s really good.”  
“Oh! C-Can I see?”

Lidelle jumped.

“Ugh.” Raffine grunted. “One lady at a time. My tough-yet-delicate shoulders can only take so much…” Amitie jumped down to swap with Lidelle. “H-How are you just as heavy!?!”

Lidelle found herself kinda mesmerized. “Hoh. How graceful.” She took notice of Silvana’s movement. The whole year Vento had been employed by her Lidelle noticed Sil got more and more nimble. And seeing her this light on her feet. It made the imp feel really proud of her.

“Hey, do you think this is where Sil learned to bend her body for comedy?”  
“She has too, Ammy. I recognize some movements.”  
“Hey, maybe I should join if I wanna be a wonderful clown magician!” *Energetic one eye closed, one hand close to face and the other pointing pose*  
“Teehee. I think you finally found something you’re really good at after all these years filling in for Miss Sil.”  
“Heehee~ I know right? Wicked isn’t it?”

“Gag me…” Raffine muttered. “If I had known you two would’ve been this saccharine about this I wouldn’t have told you.”

“I’m glad you did.” Amitie replied, only slightly hurt by Raffine’s tone. “Let’s compliment Sil! She could use it, she’ll love it!”

**Chapter 41: Class Clown Counseling**

“And I am so embarrassed. I didn’t want anybody I know to know. And now Amitie’s gonna take lessons too to make it even worse!” Sil buried her masked face in her accordion in front of her music teacher.

She continued. “They said something like I didn’t seem like the type. And I replied: “You do know tomboy doesn’t mean I’m a boy in a girl’s body you know. I am a girl! That’s it I’m gonna let my hair down and wear more dresses for the sake of b- Egh.” Stupid job, forcing handstands and flips…” Sil pulled her pigtails in frustration.

“And then you pulled the your clown suits shredded bits from your bag a pulled them together in embarrassment?”  
“H-How did you know?”

Ms. Accord giggled. “You’ve been my student for a year now. I’d like to think I know you by now.”

“Oh… Fair enough.” The clown looked down. She took a big breath, knowing if, anything any secret is safe with Professor Accord. “I know I’m a tomboy, but I have a big girly side, you know? I like cute things. I like girly things! I enjoy girly things! Being Raffine for a bit was wicked fun, I’m at least as girly as Ammy. I find myself playing with dresses I have in the mirror, dresses as in to look pretty in.”

Her head raised which point she made eye contact. But she faced down again. “Then I freeze at the thought of anyone seeing me, like that. I got the Primp Journal to stop but the people don’t. People still call me a boy sometimes. Almost everyone can’t believe I like my ballet lessons. And Ammy’s gonna join me! I can’t handle this. Can’t we just not care about it?”

Accord gave a inappropriate giggle. She nonverbally acknowledged it as such. “Your troubled childhood is showing.”

“What’dya mean?” The harlequin got ready to be insulted.

“She means you didn’t someowlize much.”  
“Most kiddies at below your age have already figured this out.”

“…I was always on the run or hiding in plain sight… The past year has been the first time I’ve had a social circle. I’ve winged it from there…”

“And if may say so, you’ve done a wonderful job at that.” The teacher giggled some more. “It’s normal to have insecurities. We all have them.”

“But I don’t wanna be called something I’m not…”  
“I can’t help there. No, that’s not quite true, but believe me that fighting stereotypes are harder than fighting _______ ____.”  
“I’m not gonna bother. But can you tell me why people call me a boy sometimes? I really, really, really don’t get it.”

“You sure?” Popoi asked.

“Yeah.”

Accord sorted out the points in her head. There were way too many. “Where to start? What are you dressed as?”

“Clown.” She replied without thinking.

“Most clowns are male.” Accord made no big deal of that. “You look androgynous in your Pierrot suit. As the original suit was created. Not helped by your deep voice making you sounds like a young boy sometimes. Most people on the street don’t see you as Pierrot, but more like a weird girl with a strange fashion sense.”

“Ah…” Sil assembled her Pierrot costume and turned her head to the nearest mirror. “That makes sense.” She noticed her deep voice. “Guess I do sound like a young boy…” She shredded the costume again.

“May I ask you a question, Silvana?”  
“Sure…”  
“Why do you wear the mask? The real reason please.”  
“So when people on the street see me as the Pierrot persona instead of the girl behind it? Despite I don’t uphold the former at all unless it’s a joke?”  
“That’s a good cover.”

“But that’s question’s a red herring, anyway.” *Cat purr* “You always look like a clown. And may I remeownd you, most clowns are male.” Popoi explained.

“That doesn’t define me. Now matter how important that part of me is!”

“We know.” The Professor looked sympathetically. “But stereotypes and public perception say otherwise. That combined with your baggy jacket and shorts, deep voice, your knack for adventuring, the fact you are embarrassed by your girly side. That’s why your friends are surprised when you wanna learn ballet. Especially when you keep it secret from them.”

“Can we watch some time? Meow.”  
“Proooof. Can you stop with the puppet play for a bit? And no! Only using bits and pieces of the show.”

“Oo. Apologies. And that’s a shame. But don’t you agree?”  
“I can’t argue…”  
“It all depends how you deal with it from now on.”  
“H-How should I do that?”  
*Giggle* “I’m not you. Do what works for you.”  
“First I need to know what my freaking options are!!”  
“You’ll figure it out. Just keep in mind the first and only option at the time isn’t always the best.”  
“How helpful…”

“Oh!” A spark crossed crossed the Professor’s mind. “I completely forgot to apologise the trouble I caused you.”

“Pfff. Which one?”  
“That time I was gone and you had to kill the Doppelganger Amitie.”

Sil seriously couldn’t believe she brought that now up, after how many months? She chuckled. “Water under the bridge, Prof. She’s doing well in Hell. Liddy says she’s doing well as long as the Amitie and Silvana buttons aren’t pushed.”

“So we heard. That’s relieving.”

…

…

…

…

…

“How’s Akuma your Grandpawter?” Popoi brought up out of nowhere.

“Don’t wanna talk about it.” Default response to that question. “I’m not in the mood to fail at the accordion anymore. Mind if I go home early Prof?”

“I do.” The teacher put aside her accordion to get some papers. “There are few little things I want to discuss with you.”

“Alright.”  
“First off, I want you to know this is nothing personal.”  
“Great omen.”  
*Giggle* “I appreciate your sarcasm.”

She straightened her papers.

“But it’s nothing bad. I just have nothing left to teach you.”  
“Really? I just thought I was just rethreading stuff I already knew for a while.”  
“No, it’s just I’ve been out for the past three months.”  
“Oh. Neat?”

Sil had an idea where this was going.

 ****“I want you to know that you’re always welcome in the classroom and you are even free to teach if you so want to. I can even let you stay in class. But I know you’re a very busy woman. *Wink* Between school, running the circus, accordion lessons, Ballet… You must be hurting for free time.”  
“I really do…”  
“And since you are legally not allowed to a higher school (despite you not needing to). I want you and me to plan your unofficial graduation soon.”

**Next up: We flash back a week. Sil gives Amitie and Sig their souvenirs.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> How much credibility did I just flush down the toilet?
> 
> If I didn’t get a stress jaw ache this is how the accordion got introduce. With as little fanfare as possible.
> 
> This chapter not planned. It did spark from that crossdress joke I made.


	54. Chapter 42: Sil’s Blue Gift

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amitie and Sig’s gifts from Sil.

***A week ago, a day apart from the canceled vacation***

Silvana visited her employees personally so she could give them their souvenirs. It’s Amitie’s turn. And she invited Sil to room.

“Go ahead, Ammy.” The harlequin grinned. She could not wait for the blonde to open it.

“Okido, Sil! Boy, this has to be something special.” Amitie ripped off the wrapping paper.

Amitie made no noise. But her eyes and mouth did widen. Sil chuckled, covering her mouth hole. Amitie was cuddling the life-size Wolf stuffed animal. If Sil got hugged like this she’d be in a hospital bed. “Like it?”

“I love it!~❤”

“I knew you would.” ‘Score one for intuition.’ Sil did feel a bit jealous.

“What’s his name?”

“Her. He’s a her. And she doesn’t.” She replied as she walked up two. Stroking the wolf’s head while Amitie puppeteered it to be timid. “I won her from the custody of some carnival guy and a mime.” Sil took the reigns of the puppetry. “She’s a very lonely wolf.” The animal held her heart while Sil rubbed her cheek against the snout. “She’s also vewy cuddwy.” *Quick cuddle* “And desperately needs someone to cuddle every night.”

*Wolf whine*

“Can you help her?”   
“Uh-huh!”   
“You sure?”   
“Heck yeah!”   
“You’ll give her the love and attention she craves?”   
“Of course!”   
*Giggle* “Then give it to her!”

Sil tossed the toy over into Amitie’s arms. Amitie spun. Both girls had a lot of joy here.

“We’re gonna be great pals!”   
*Wolf lick*   
*Giggles*

**Chapter 42: Sil’s gift**

***Still a week ago, later that day***

Sil sat right next favorite person in this world and any other. On a bench in the park. Sil took Sig’s big red arm and wrapped it around her waist. She did not care that it was bug infested. She leaned her head against his shoulder as well.

‘She really must’ve been homesick.’ He did nothing to move. He wouldn’t have done it anyway, but this was a conscious effort. He enjoyed it as much her as her.

He was struggling what to say to her. He knew her well enough to know if he outright said that she’s this openly affectionate towards him.

‘I wonder if she knows everyone thinks we’re a couple… Is she still thinking me and Arle were an item and that’s why she obviously holds back asking? I hope she still likes me this much in that case. She likes me a lot more than Arle and Ammy. I don’t even know that was possible…’ He smiled looking at Sil’s peaceful. He didn’t mind it one bit.

Whatever their social status and diverting interests were. She’s at peace when she’s like this with him. And Sig liked her presence as much as her.

That’s why it stings so much when Silvana talks that she’ll go mental, as a joke or no. Losing bug friends stung enough. He had lost Sil to death a few months ago. He doesn’t wanna imagine if he outlives her again, along with his other friends. Like Amitie and Arle. Honestly, he’s happy she’s still willing to be with him after she died from eating his meal.

Silvana and Arle… Sig let out a moan. No matter how well his unemotive face hid it. He can’t deny it to himself that he feared that meeting as much as Silvana did… A big chance he’d lose one of them and if Sil was the one who survives she’d be ostracised and be even worse off then when she found him and whacked him on the head with a frying pan.

He had it in his head from time to time that he was being cruel for being so kind to her… He never voiced it. He can’t help but keep helping Sil to separate herself from her old self.

“Something wrong?” Sig subtly snapped out of his thoughts. He looked to see Sil’s mask looking concerned.

“Huh?”   
“Something troubling you, Sig?”   
“No.”   
“Don’t lie. You usually don’t make those sounds.”   
“Hm… I think it’s better I’d keep it to myself.”   
“…If it’s about me, please stop worrying. Please? Hell is not so bad as people say it is.”   
“Okay…”   
“Keep holding as tight when you did, though.”   
“Like this?”   
“Perfect~”

Sil kept leaning against Sig like she did. But she wrapped her arm around Sig’s waist too.

Sil waited many minutes before finally giving Sig’s his souvenir. Though, calling it as such is underselling it. She was sidetracked before when she melted in Sig’s clawy grasp. She wriggled free. “I gotcha something while I was in Zeri.” She searched her pockets. Don’t worry she didn’t lose it.

She opened the box.

Sig’s eyes widened a lot by Sig standards. He even flinched a teeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeny bit.

“Pretty necklaces.” Sil smiled at his answer. “You remembered what they mean.” ‘Maybe not fully, if you’re gonna say what you think you’re gonna say, Sil.’

“One for me for me. One for you.”   
“Which one’s for me?”   
“The ruby rhino beetle’s for you. I feel that represents me well enough?”   
‘Definitely not fully…’ “Okay. And you take the stag beetle?”   
“Uh-huh. It’s sapphire~”

Sil put her necklace on and tucked it in her shirt. It would get tangled in her normal outfit’s green bow tie string. “When I looked at it I was reminded at you. And you know how my worries wash away with you around…” Sil twiddled with her fingers. “And the idea that you doing the same… Well… The idea gets me warm and fuzzy. I wanna see if it does so in practice.”

“I’ll wear it for you. Though, I’ll forget sometimes. I feel.”   
“Sig, I know you well enough to not put it past you.” *Chuckles* “Sorry.”   
“It’s cool. I’ll try.”   
“I know you will.”

Sig put his necklace on over stop his shirt. “I like it a lot.”

The two sat cozily once more next to each other.

“I can’t afford anything like you give me…” Sig lamented.

“Sig… You know I don’t care… I just reminded you that being with you puts my mind at ease (usually). That’s the greatest thing I could hope for.” Sil demonstrated by being more affectionate than she already was.

“I still wanna give you something.” The half-demon boy scratched his head.

“Sig. You. Don’t. Have. To.”

Sig made a slightly annoyed noise response. He pushed the mask downwards.

“EEE!” Sil yelped from the confusing action and the confusing thoughts she got from it. She couldn’t see anything. “Oh~❤” She was put to rest when he kissed her forehead. Her actual forehead, not her mask. He gently pushed it back so Sil could see his cute, subtle smile through her eyeholes. She blushed.

“Ugh, can you believe that?”   
“Nuh-uh. How could that stoic cutie love that clown?”   
“I know right? He could do so much better.”   
“She honestly likes Pierrot way too much to wear that.”   
“At least Pierrot has talent.”   
Etc.

A group of shallow gossipy teens passed by as they made sure they weren’t subtle about their intentions. It ruined the moment for Silvana. Sig put his hand on her shoulder.

“Don’t listen to them.”   
“Don’t listen to them.”   
“You first!”   
“No, I think you should go first. That’s all I got to say on it. You’re you. I’m not ashamed of you.”

It helped, she smiled through the harsh words of those mean girls. She ruffled his head. “You just went first, dummy.”

“Huh.”

“And I know. I was gonna tell you the exact same thing. I’m not ashamed of being a clown.” She did sigh. “But it’s not my species… In Zeri I went as… Not a clown. What I life I live that I can say that and it would be normal.” She playfully chuckled. “But it was so nice~ I could walk around in whatever I wanted. Not be stuck in something to justify wearing a face covering mask without it seeming suspicious…” She does love her job. She knows it, Sig knows it.

“I don’t know how to help you there…”   
“I’d be happier if the last past hour happened without a mask… Minus those girls. In public, in case that wasn’t clear.”   
“It was.”   
“Good.”

“…I know this won’t help but… Uncle’s gonna bowl and Mr. Amitie’s Dad is out of town.  I’ll come if you come.”   
“Sounds fun, I’ll come. Can you promise me something?”   
“Sure.”   
“My birthday is coming up soon. And--”   
“But isn’t that next--”

Sil put her finger on his lip. “The day I moved in is my birthday now.”

“Doesn’t that--” Some pressure was put his lips. He was quiet.

“I’m an orphan. Not uncommon not to know their birthday, so I changed it. They can’t travel between worlds, they can’t fact check.” She let go of his lips. “I don’t want any questions when  **she** arrives, that’s why.”

Sig smiled. ‘Maybe the two will be alright, after all.’ “What do you want for your sixteenth?”

“Nothing special. No date, no dinner. I want to be alone with you on my birthday, I wanna be close with you in my caravan. Just some quality time. No mask.”   
“Sounds great.”   
“Thank you. You’re the best, Sig.” ‘Hopefully, I’ve mastered that lovely accordion song by then.’ “I gotta go. I still have to find Hohow.”

“Wait.” Sil stopped standing up at the half-demon’s request. With his deadpan face, he pinched the Clown’s nose.

*Honk* “Snnrrk. Hahahahaaaa! Thank you, Mr. Comedian. Seeya! Heehee.”

**Next up: Sil’s cleaning up her home while she pretends Arms talks back again.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Amitie’s wolf isn’t gonna become a recurring element. Don’t worry. Her main use is bed decoration.


	55. Chapter 43: This song and dance again?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sil's talking to Arms while finally ridding her basement of the death traps.

“No Arms! Hya!” *Axe chop* “I don’t think dyeing my hair and dressing like Rulue will help. ‘S not even a smart pass time!”   
*Monkey disappointment* *Monkey suggestion*

“Hah!” *Hardy axe chop* “Schezo? Maybe? Yah!” *Hefty axe chop* “You might be onto something, Army. Stupid torture devices! BREAK ALREADY!!!” *Flame channeled axe chop* *Blizzard spell* Sil panted and planted the axed down to talk a bit.

“Maybe I should update my looks to that of a masked magic knight to change things up.”   
*Monkey question*   
“Shut up, you don’t even know Schezo. But let’s be fair here. As if I know him better… I do like his style though…”   
“Monkey suggestion”   
“Bring up the Dark Prince up again and I’ll have you locked for ages, simian.”   
*Sweating monkey*

“I do still like the idea. With some adjustments, I can have some armour, a cape. Things I feel really comfy in. I can have a mask, can go around helping folks anonymously. OO!! If I go fully armoured then they could be like: “Oh, who’s that handsome young knight?” PFWHHAHAHAHAHAHAAA! Fufufuh…  I do have plenty of suits in a room. And it’ll be great exercise.” She shrugged.

*Monkey counterclaim*   
“What do you mean I’m not helping my own case?”   
*Monkey shifting the conversation*   
“Eh. Good point. It’d be too clanky. Never liked the lack of freedom leg armor gives and I don’t think my floating capabilities can support a full suit to reduce the noise… On top of not being trained in swords, so I’ll a clanking, armoured warlock. I’ll keep it on the back burner. I wanna try it. I can probably find a way around it.”

“Welp. Back to work. GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!” *Axe spin*

**Chapter 43: This song and dance again?**

Having successfully destroyed all the torture devices and should’ve them in the corner. A harmless pile of splitters, ash, sharp blades, and anything else to be disposed of later. And a different pile of remains to donate to the museum. Because frankly, that axe was just a tad too heavy for extended use. The Strong Club and Ace in Spades spells, enhancing her strength to make it easier did help but she did not how what the proper posture is to use an Axe and with extended time using it that has consequences you might not have thought about when you start destroying sophisticated instruments of murder.

Her back hurts is what I’m saying. She’s napping.

When she awoke at noon she got a trash can and several cleaning things to fully convert this wine cellar/torture dungeon into a wholesome wine cellar/ wine cellar/ wine cell

“What should I make this cellar, Army?” Sil genuinely asked.

*Monkey retort*

“A secret walk-in closet?” Silvana gritted her teeth. “Not something where I can be locked into. What if I accidentally designate the go home spell here? I’m totally going convert that secret room behind the bookcase now.”

*Playfully snarky monkey*

Sil grabbed a chair and sat on it with her legs between the chair’s back. Leaning her arms on top. “Or I stop doing things I should stop doing. Like talking to you.”

*Hurt monkey* *Dejected monkey*

Sil giggled. “Only kidding, bud. You had the right idea, just a room with not enough lighting. Maybe make a walk in costume closet for the whole crew.”

*Monkey joke?*

**“What!”** Sil slammed. “Army. Just a reminder: If there’s one thing I hate more than her. It’s being imprisoned in the dark.”

*Monkey beg forgiveness*   
“You better…”

… 

“You okay, Sil?”   
_ “AH!” _

Sil fell off the chair at the second voice. An actual second voice. Three figures climbed down the cellar ladder. Sil was maskless so thankfully it was Sig, Amitie and Lidelle. All looking a bit concerned.

“I thought you were clowning around. You really talk to Arms like that even in private?”

“You try not having Carby while you need to have Carby, Liddy.” Sil pouted. Lidelle apologized. Sil turned her head to her favorite affection dispenser. “Sig.” She frowned, keeping on a brave face hoping they don’t comment on what she’s wearing.

“Yeah?”

“Gimme back the key. I want my privacy back!” She caught the key. “Now.” Miss Pierrot got authoritative. “How long have you been listening?”

“Nothing embarrassing.” Sig winked. She trusted him.

Amitie had covered her mouth, the entire time since she laid her eyes on her boss. Said boss crossed her arms and glared into her soul.

Amitie dropped a sweat, she shifted her eyes left and right. She moved her hands away from her mouth. “Whaaat?”

Sil blew some air out. “Just say what you wanna say, Am.” ‘Don’t make me regret ordering a kimono…’

“I’m back to _Am?”_   
“Just say it.”   
“Okayokay. I was gonna say that you still have a bit of Raffine in you…”   
“Haha, make fun of the clown everybody. At least I know how to dress myself…”

Sil muttered, glaring at Amitie. Amitie got a bit salty. Imitating Sil’s earlier miffed pose. “Definitely some Raf in there.”

“Not in a good mood?” Sig tried to de-escalate.

“What do you think! You guys stirred the chemicals in my body by surprising me!” They tilted their heads, Sil was quoting Klug. “And of course you guys catch me in a maid outfit!”

“Why?” Lidelle innocuously asked. The maid waited a bit. 

“In case it isn’t obvious I’m in the MIDDLE OF CLEAN UUUUUUUP!!!” She flapped her arms in frustration. Startling the wind controlling imp. “See these sharp tortured devices? My regular duds are expensive!” 

“S-Sorry.” Lidelle hid behind her ears. Seeing Lidelle like that did lower the temperature of the harlequin’s black hole.

“N-No. I should be sorry that you guys broke i-- Wow. Lemme rephrase that. (Even though it’s not wrong in the slightest.)”

“Don’t we get what you wanna say.” Lidelle understood. “We know you’re angry like this sometimes.”

“Yeah.”   
“Basically how I met you, now I think about it.”

Sig and Amitie backed up. Sil sighed deeply. “Honestly, I’ve noticed I’ve been a bit grumpy today too. Sorry, you have to put with me.” Sil took a seat on the chair as she did before.

“Sil.” Sig said a tad more assertive than… ever.

“You are worth it! Stop saying things like that. You deserve--”

“I know, I know, Am. But I can’t stop myself much. I really don’t get emotions like you normal folks.”   
“What do you mean?”   
“I just don’t understand it. Mine at least.”

Sil was not crying. She was just contemplative.

“No gut reactions, please. But as Arle’s doppelganger, I permanently have this idea in my head how I should be. But I never know, my subconscious is never sure if I ever reached that or not. You know, normal Doppelganger stuff, and that without any defects. Following me so far?”

*Slow nod*   
*Nod*   
“Uh-huh!”

“You guys wouldn’t fault me if I was Silvana but I still had Arle as my personality, right? With the life I live now right?”   
  
“‘Course.”   
“Um… Is this a trick question, Miss Sil?”   
“Don’t be stupid.”

Sil had a little wry smile. “My personality and interests are so different at this point with all this brainwashing.”

“Sil?”   
“Sil?!”

“Guys, it’s okay.” Her tone was enough to put it at ease. “Let’s just not pretend that’s not what I’ve been subjected to.” Even if she was a bit in pain saying this. It’s not one of those painless days.

Her friends looked a bit uneasy at her.

“What I’m getting at. Even through all the clowny traits I developed, I noticed my personality is way different then what Arle-- You know what? I’m taking a shortcut to my point.”

She took a big breath. She’s still not crying. Pain yes.

“Not counting my different interests, being a recovered social outcast. Originally I thought I was defective because of my color scheme and preference, voic _IREALLYHAVEWONTHEJACKPOTONTHEROULETTEWHEELOFBADLUCK,HAVEN’TI!!!!”_ It’s been a while she  analyzed herself to a big extent.

Sig gave a gentle hug, Lidelle put her hand(?) on Sil’s knee and Amitie glomped. All three of them did it to help their struggling friend. At least one of them had figured out she calms down from affection.

Her pain was quelled.

“You’re not defective.” Sig patted her.

“You’re not a robot!”   
“What’s a robot?”

I digress.

“I’m okay, just ripped my heart apart. I’m really fragile… That was the point I wanted to make… No gut reaction please, but as a kill-and-replacing machine. I’m way too fragile. I spied on Arle my whole life. She barely gets basically like I get all the time.” Depressed, but no tears.

“You did have it cruddy…” Amitie sympathized.

“Wanting to be different but wanting something else? Pff. I’d say so. I’m so different… I like it. That’s the point. I hate being different, but that’s also the point… I usually tune out the nasty don’t like part, I guess it just doesn’t work today… ”

… 

Sil materialized her mask to look at. She nudged her friends to stand in front of her. “I’ve meaning to ask something to everyone who knows about me.”

The three basically all said sure. “I want you to answer first, Sig. And don’t say something just to make me feel better. Goes for you two too. As well.” They nodded.

“Ask. I’m ready.”

“What’s Silvana to you?” Doppel asked. Holding her with two hands close to her chest so both her faces when facing Sig. “Her mask or her face?” The emotion in her face voice rivaled Sig’s.

“Oh… Um… Honestly. I always felt your mask was just a mask.”

Sil was happy with that answer coming from him. She took the answer she wanted from him. She pointed her finger at Amitie. The blonde felt she didn’t get enough time to articulate.

“Idon’tknow!” She paused a sec.

“This is a simple answer, Am…”   
“S-Sorry… I got my answer now.”

The jester signaled for her to say it.

“You’re a peppy clown with a troubled person underneath. From what I read from that book lot’s of clowns are like that. Which I won’t be!” Amitie stood confidently. The outlook was admired.

“And you, Lid?”   
“The face. I always figured that’s who you really are. I don’t mean an evil Doppelganger of Arle, but I know no one wears a mask unless they want to hide something.”

Sil remembered those words when she told one of the many times she told Vento to be cautious. She was content with the conclusion each came to. “You guys aren’t wrong.” She subtly told in a backhanded way. “And that’s kinda the problem. I don’t which answer I find worse.”

“You… want to be a Doppelganger?”   
“NO! I MEANT THE ANSWERS!! CLOWN OR PERSON UNDERNEATH!!! WH-WHY MUST YOu make me wanna… scream at… you, Sig…”   
“Sorry.”

“I don’t care. I really don’t know what’s better. Which one do I wanna be? The mostly fake me: a happy clown. Or the real me but less crazy but still with all the baggage that comes with…”  


“You’re clowning is not fake, Sil.” Amitie defended. “At least not anymore. I’ve been you in a few shows. And I know passion when I see it. You’re really talented, Sil. Maybe you should be Pierrot in-training inst-- Ignore me…” The blonde pulled her hat over her eyes. Not that it helped. That hat also looked embarrassed.

Silvana laughed out loud. Some negativity washed away. “Fufufufu. Seriously, Am? You’re that into it you forgot who’s who?”

“I-I talked like you for a bit when you’re my boss and you give people pep talks.”

“Fufufufuh~ Still, though. Fufufufu.” Sil got up from the chair, chuckling. “I feel a bit better. Sorry to always be such bummer, guys. I never wanna be like this.”

“We know.” Sig assured her.

“You’re rarely in the right mind. You could barely could your talking points straight.”   
“Thaaaanks, Liddy? You guys… I was gonna say I don’t deserve you, but Mr.  Straight Face won’t let me.”

She winked. “So I’m gonna leave it at you guys are my best friends.”

“E-Even me?”  
“Even you too, Lidelle.”

“Got anything else to say to me? Maybe I can get a jokey mood again.” Sil warmed up her Arm muscles out of habit.

Amitie volunteered. “You look adorable!” She gushed. “Especially with your hair down like that.” Sig and Lidelle quietly agreed.

Sil’s body stood exactly as she already did. Her face was blushing from embarrassment. Somehow she knew somewhere that Raffine felt like she won somehow. The look in her eyes said something akin to: I will make you eat this dress!

“Can I borrow that dress?”   
“Why are you even here?”

“We came to remind you there’s a girl’s birthday party today that’s in need of a clown.” Sig said.

“Shoot!” The shock came over her face, she rushed to the ladder as she magically reassembled her Pierrot suit over the maid dress. “I thought that was next we-- Have you been peeking in my agenda agai-- Oh. Oh.”

After all that talk, on the verge of potential relapse brought onto her by them. Now the tears came out. “I take it back. You guys aren’t my best friends.”

Her friends were confused.

“Hm… Nevermind, I can’t think of anything better than a best friend.” *Sniff*

Sig picked Arms up. Sil left him in the shock. “You’re gonna celebrate too.”   
  
*Monkey cheers*

**Next up: A yet another retelli Doppelganger Raffina.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The opening skit’s premise came out of nowhere, would you guys like to see a chapter with that realized? Sil trying out a full suit of armour and going around incognito? It won’t be status quo. I already found a way to fit it snugly in the story. Warning, this might get stupid.


	56. Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate 17

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What if Raffine was the one who got the doppelganger?

_ What if Raffine found the mirror first: _

“Perfect!” Raffine cheered. “That must be Ms. Accord’s. I’ll be taking that!” But before she could, a scary shadow beast jumped in front of her.

“You can have it if you can scratch your way against the Prince of Darkness, the Feline Demon Ki--.”

“Popoi?” Popoi flinched. “Ms. Accord! I know you’re hiding here. Why are you even hiding here?”

“Sh-She’s not here!” The big Popoi slowly walked backward.

“Oh! So you’re sentient?”   
“N-No!”   
“You’re not fooling me. Finally, I know one of her secrets! Oh, La-Ti-Da~ Wait a sec. I’m having a case of deja vu. Haven’t we gone through this already?”   
“Nya…”   
“I think it’s coming back to me…”

Popoi’s mind was racing. He pulled out a certain jewel out of his body. He bowled it past Raffine who fixated at the jewelry she didn’t get to have thanks to Klug in that stupid volley--

*THUNK*

“Wh-Where?” Raffine woke up dazed next to the crypt’s entrance. “What just happened? Huh? Oh, an Amethyst Pearl to call my own. What’s this?” Her intuition told the thing was the thing she was looking for. Plus, it has “Mr. Accord’s Thing” written in pen on it.

**Alternate Alternate Alternate Alternate 17** **  
** _ What if: There’s a Doppelganger Raffine instead of a Copy Amitie? _

Hey, the writer here, sorry to break the immersion. But I’m skipping to where Raffine has been cloned and Sil was conflicted to stop it. Because while I really wanna write this chapter, you’ve seen this begin in a few times before so I’ll get to the important and good bits. I won’t blatantly break it like this from now on.

“Oh, how come you never give that look to me normally? I said I acknowledge I am the Doppelganger. I have a brain. Any nitwit in my position can see everything is mirrored.” She tapped her head to show she thinks they’re stupid.

All in the classroom were quiet, even the rage-filled Akuma. This doppelganger of Raffine, while clearly not happy about her status. She’s proven in the first few seconds of consciousness that she seems, as her original counterpart would describe her looks, flawless. But it’s nothing concrete. 

“S-So you’ll except death?” Amitie managed to get the uncomfortable question.

“No! I want to live.”   
“Well, too bad! You’ll be dangerous for me.”   
“No. I said I want to keep on living.”   
“No, you will die!”   
“I will fight you until we can both co-exist!”   
“So you kill me in my sleep?!”   
“Why should I? I’m your reflection given life!!”   
“Meaning?”   
“I know you’re not dense! I am you!!”   
“That’s perfect reasoning for you to kill me.”   
“Killing is wrong, I won’t do that.”

Sig pushed the two Raffines apart. Akuma’s spirit broke, his body fell apart. (He can’t process this.) Doppelganger Arle also lost it in a similar way. So only Sig had enough absence of self-preservation to get between the two martial artists. 

“Raffine?”

“Yes?”   
“Yes?”

Both were miffed their sure not to be escalated conversation was derailed… 

“Let’s calm about this. New Raffine seems less like the bad guy here.”   
“Thank you!”

“Who’s side are you on?” Old Raffine clenched her fist. “Don’t you see that evil glare she has?”

“Eh…”   
“Um…”   
“…”   
*Suppressed chuckle.*   
*Unconscious rage*   
*Unconscious whine*

Amitie, Lidelle, Sig, Klug, Akuma, and Silvana, in that order, reacted.

Klug laughed at the absurdity.

“What’s so funny?”   
“What’s so funny?”

“You have the same glare.” Klug said as blunt and as straight he possibly could.

“It’s more resentful than evil.” Lidelle noticed, Amitie agreed, Sil had a nightmare and two Raffines were in them, Sig threw her over his shoulder.

“Told you. I’m just like you.” Raffine 2 looked on smugly while admiring herself at the same time.

“I got that! But that means nothing, I’m not gonna trust you until you prove you’re not out to kill me.”   
“HOW THE HELL AM I SUPPOSED TO PROVE THAT!?”   
“I DON’T KNOW! YOU SHOULDN’T EVEN EXIST!!”   
“ _ JU _ ST GI _ VE M _ E  _ A _ CHAN _ CE _ !! _!” _   
“WHY SHOULD I!?! DADDY WILL HAVE YOU ABANDONED!!!!”   
**_“DO_ ** **N’T** **_BR_ ** **ING DA** **_DD_ ** **Y IN** **_T_ ** **O TH** **_IS_ ** **!!!** **_!”_ **

“I-Is the new Raf… crying?”   
“D-Didn’t know she had it in her.”   
“Don’t be such a meanie, Klug.”

Amitie walked up to the new Raffine to comfort her. Her pride pushed her away.

“If I may have a word. AND HEAR ME OUT ON THIS!!” Klug preemptively let the pinkheads know. “If this Raffine is an outlier of a Doppelganger…”

“Okay, I know that’s what I am. But stop calling me that.”

“I said hear me out! Assuming she isn’t a ticking time bomb. Being this hostile to her will make a self-fulling prophecy. And if she’s treated like garbage until she’s proven innocent well…”

Raffines’ minds were racing, Klug was making this case for this supposedly evil being. For all Raffine 2 knew, she was lying to herself. But she wanted to live and keeping both of herselves alive is the ticket. ‘Klug…’ Her heart felt fluttery. He’s willing to fight for her rights.

“…she’d be worse than either of you are now.” Raf 1 made a haughty huff, Raf 2 lightly pushed him over in nonchalance to hide her anger.

Amitie and Lidelle failed to catch him.

“Fine. But that doesn’t change my point. There’s no way we can know that. How would you kno…”

“Boy, all this making my head hurt.”   
“Uh huh, I hope I never get a Doppelganger…”   
“Same here, Liddy. I feel like I’m stuck in quicksand.”   
“At least you got out of that, Miss Ammy.”

“…Amitie!”   
“Huh?”

Klug snapped several times to get her attention. “You get Mr. Fielding. First, he needs to know about this. Sig, keep an eye on them. Lidelle, try and wake up Mr. Akuma and Silvana. Got it?”

“Yup…” Sig replied.

“What are we doing?” Amitie asked for herself and her little green friend.

“For the love of-- We’re taking them to fortune teller!”   
“But Feli’s outta--”   
“PRIMP HAS FORTUNE TELLERS TOO!  **ABSOLUTELY NO FELI REQUIRED!!”**

* * *

 

Mr. Fielding arrived at school. Amitie had explained the situation as best she could, but was worried about his only daughter...s’ safety. He laid his eyes on the two.

He witnessed the two from glaring at each other to happy from seeing their daddy. One of them went in for a hug. “Daddy.” In confusion Mr. Fielding, while he always would accept it normally, hugged her back.

“S-So… Uh. Which one are you?” Those words stung Raffine 1. The one that did not hug.

“She’s the Doppelganger!”   
“I’m the Doppelganger…”   


No matter how Raffine 2 tried to hide it. Her father felt the fear. “Come. If you’re truly harmless then you’re welcome to keep on living in our mansion.”

“Daddy!”

“Now, we have to test you. Come, my little lady…ies.” Mr. Fielding patted his daughter’s clone on the back. “Mr. Akuma, we’re off.”

Akuma had been awakened in between Amitie’s search and had been caught up to speed and gave an earful to the students. Sil woke as well, she went home early. “Come to me if it turns out she’s lying to everyone. Including herself, kuma, kuma!!” 

The man nodded. “I know at least three fortune tellers. Farewell, everyone.”

* * *

 

Mr. Fielding walked between his daughters, the two would not stop staring at each other. It was too surreal on top of the problems they have with each other.

* * *

 

“The worst I see is these two giving each other black eyes. Miraculous. A doppelganger that’s normal. I suggest you make the best use of it.” The fortune teller told.

Raffine 2 cheered and Mr. Fielding was happy for her. Three out of three fortune tellers… Plus discounts for a potentially life-threatening emergency. “I wanna go for four, daddy!” Raffine 2 was in a good mood.

“I think you’ve proven your point…” Raffine 1 didn’t know how to feel as they walked out of the building.

“Looks like you have got a sister now.” Their father reeled them in closer.

“Ooh…”   
“Ooh…”

They didn’t like that idea. “Be honest, New Raffine. Want a new room or do you want to share?”

While Old Raffine said no. New Raffine was conflicted. All her stuff was there. But she’d had to share it a person she knew better than anybody else. “I wanna try.”

“Give her a baby name book, Daddy.”   
“What?”   
“If I have to share my room with her, I want to at least not share my name!”   
“But I don’t wanna. Raffine’s just perfect!”

“Dear, Raffin **A** is your birth name.” Their father corrected. “Wordsmithed it myself.”

“And that’s perfect too, Daddy.”   
“I agree.”

The fact that Old Raffine agreed disgusted her. She continued. “But that’s too close.”   
“Ugh… I can’t help but agree…”

New Raffine felt similar. “But I wanna try choosing my own name.”

“Very well. Don’t expect me to buy you a new bed, it’s King size.”

“Daddy!”   
“Daddy!”

He sighed. “Look, sweethearts, unless you want less extravagant beds, your room isn’t big enough for two.”

*Angrily stares*   
*Stares Angrily*

“I’ll have the staff make your favorite dish. I’d better tell the staff about this.”

***Raffine and Raffine’s room…***

The two were in Raffine 1, training in fighting gi. While Raffine 2 (TBD), who didn’t have a gi, was writing down names she liked. She knew she wanted to keep the rough R to keep the contrast. So her options were easy all thing considering, despite her sight being mirrored. She’s resourceful. Nothing the mirror in her powder compact couldn’t solve.

“Hey, you.” They didn’t diginify each other to call themselves by name.

“Hmph, I’m not handing over the Gi yet,  _ vous faiseur.” _ She kept kicking the sandbag.

Raffine 2 (TBD) sighed. “You’re lucky you a have one insult over me,  _ moi même!” _ She said as someone would passive-aggressively say:  _ ‘mon amie.’  _ Raffine 1 grumbled. She knows she’s right.

“What do you want?”   
“Your input in my individuality.”

Raffine 1 stopped torturing that poor sandbag. “I’m listening…” She walked up to her bed. THEIR bed.

“I narrowed my new name down to these three. I want you to choose… Sister…” Raffine 2 (TBD) gave her list.

> _ ǝǝnɒЯ _ _   
>  _ _ ɒlɒǝʜpɒЯ _ _   
>  _ _ ɒniʇυЯ _

Raffine 1 looked up from the note. “Do you expect me to read this ****?”

“Pardon. Oh?” Raffine 2 (TBD) slapped her head. “For ****’s sake… It reads Ranée, Raphaela, and Rufina.”

“Well, the last one is out.”   
“Why doesn’t that surprise me?”   
“Hmm… Raphaela. You’ll be Raphaela [the middle syllable is pronounced with an A, like lay, sway, day. Regardless of how it’s actually pronounced].”   
“Why that one if I may ask?”   
“Because I’ll be stuck with you. Better give you the best name on the list.”

Raffine 2 (TBD) was floored. She finally got some kindness out the girl she’s cloned from. “Thank you.” She said sincerely.

“Whatever. I’m done with my training for today, I’m drumming.” She took off her gi and tossed it to her clone’s face. Putting on something else.

It smelled like sweat. “Remind me to go by Oshare’s later for my own gi.”

“Let me go with. I was growing out of it as it is.”   
“Good, maybe going shopping with you may make you more tolerable.”   
“Likewise, Raphaela…”

…

“You know what? I’m skipping a day of training, Raffine.” ‘I need to get used to this.’ “Give me those drumsticks. Let’s jam.”   
“Why should I give you  _ my _ drumsticks?”   
“Because I can’t read the music sheets in my current state, **** ****!!”

Raffine pouted. ‘This is my life now.’ “Hmmph.” *Self important toss* She picked up her guitar. “Now then.” Raffine put on her rock voice. “Give me a beat, Raphaela.”

“To your *** maybe…”   
“You know it stings when we sit!!”   
“Oooow… Don’t remind me.”

‘Splendid, now we just need a bass player~’   
‘Splendid, now we just need a bass player~ Ouch.’

* * *

 

_ To recap if you wanna keep me you gotta stay fit _ _   
_ _ My adoration is worth every little bit _ _   
_ _ Aaaaaand if you even think my standard’s too high _ _   
_ __ Turns out you’re not my kinda *false note* g--  oh, **** it all.

“See, Raffine. I’m not the only one here who screws up here.”   
“Well excuse me, ‘Phaela. Do you wanna play guitar?”   
“Not until we’ve found a way to have my eyesight fixed! Why don’t we spar it out!”   
“You what, good idea! But I can’t fight lefties yet!”   
“You’re a lefty to me!”   
“Oh.”   
“Hm.”   
“La-Ti-Da~”   
“La-Ti-Da~”

The girls packed up their stuff. Put on gi, and whatever substituted as a second gi. They bowed.

“What style, Raffine? Anything goes? Ohohoho~”   
“Anything goes~”

They bowed.

*Later…*

“And that’s why you suck ***!!”   
“Can’t think of anything better!?”   
“**** off!!”

Sportsmanship was lost between the two somewhere between. They broke all the rules in the book. It’s miracle their animosity hasn’t resulted in broken bones.

“********! Shove off with that!”   
“No, you filthy lefty! In fact, you can SHOVE it right up your ******* **--”

**“GIRLS!!!”**

The two stopped immediately in their tracks. They hated it when their father got mad. Their father knew that as well. He calmed down. He sat down on judo mats where his daughters were lying hurt. He asked them to crawl into his arms.

They did, it’s been a while they had quality time with their dad. “I’m happy you two played music together. Needs some work.” He chuckled at their grumbles. “And it’s great you finally have a worthy sparring partner. I really am.” He exhaled. Raffine and Raphaela prepared themselves.

“Trust my business experience, Ladies. If you wanna get the most out of both, you two have got to try to get along. I can’t pay the other you out of the other’s life. You two have to live with each other for now.”

The twins moaned. He said what they didn’t want to hear. Mr. Fielding sighed. Something the twins also didn’t want to hear.

“Raffine…” He turned to the other. “Raf…”

“Raphaela.” Mr. Fielding’s eyes widened, and it soon turned to a small smile.

“Raphaela… It’s as beautiful as Raffine.” And Raphaela smiled and Mr. Fielding muzzled her.

Raffine involuntarily made some jealous mumbles. “You know, Raffina. If you want some too, just ask~” He said playfully.

“Please.” She said as quiet as a mouse. Raphaela giggled to herself.

Mr. Fielding backtracked. His daughters’ happiness usually takes priority.

“I leave a lot for you two responsible ladies to work out yourself. I trust you will here too. Be vulnerable. You’re allowed to be around me, but there are literally no secrets between the two of you at the moment. You two can be there for each other when I can’t.”

The twins kept glaring at each other, despite his wishes. “You two already are already on your way, I heard you two swear so liberally.”

*Busted!*   
*Busted!*

*Jolly chuckles* “Before you ask, I’ve known for ages.” He pulled his daughter’s closer in a nostalgic daydream. “I am so delighted your mother lives through you two. And that you’re comfortable enough to swear in each other’s presence, more importantly.”

“But I thought--”   
“But I thought--”   
“Ugh…”   
“Ugh…”

*Silent rock-paper-scissors*

“I thought she was a proper lady?”

“She was.” Their father shrugged. “She also a giant try hard about it.” Stroking the hair of both of them. “And so are two.”

‘…Do I feel, insulted, betrayed,--’   
‘--like Mother has been devalued, or do I feel relieved?’

They tried to read each other’s thoughts. To their Father, this looked like they were enforcing sibling rivalry. He wasn’t sure if he should say this. What Raffine wanted he wants to be picked by herself. He wanted them to be free thinkers and does his best to support them. To be as little influence over her as possible. ‘Better say it for their sake.’ “You know…” ‘Should I?’ “A lot of people can’t resist the appeal of twins.”

Their eyes  **sparkled.** They shook each other’s hand looked each other in eye with a firm understanding that this doesn’t mean they like each other.

Mr. Fielding smiled. “Also try to remember I will always love you two equally. I have no favorites. So don’t fight for my affection. You’ll need to stay healthy for the tournament in Zeri.”

“Yes, Daddy.”   
“Yes, Daddy.”

“Heh. I missed spending time like this. How about I’ll take you two out for some shopping?”

“Really?”   
“It really has been a while~”

“As long as you too do pick out some different accessories. I need something to tell you two apart, without looking at your hips to see where your pouch is. I will also have the staff get you two some ice for your black eyes.”

***Later at night…***

One of them tried to sleep through the smugness. “Hey. I’m wearing our favorite nightgown.”

“******* coin flips.”   
“La. Ti. Da~”

***Later in the morning…***

Both bed-headed the two looked at each other and had an idea.

“I’ll comb your hair if you do mine.”   
“AND the nightgown’s mine.”   
_ “Lessivage exigeant.” _ _   
_ _ “Donnez-moi la robe et faites-en.” _ _   
_ _ “Bien sûr. Parce que je veux que ça reste en un seul morceau.” _ _   
_ _ “…” _ _   
_ _ “…” _ _   
_ _ “Cours de français étaient une erreur…” _ _   
_ __ “Oui…”

When the twins went to school, with a lot of makeup to cover the black eyes. A lot of people said things like “Oh, look. I didn’t know Raffine had a twin.” And whenever somebody casually glanced at them they gave them a non-verbal flirt as they passed by. High fiving each other for their teamwork when nobody saw.

Of all the classmates, Amitie and only Amitie welcomed Raphaela with open arms. Lidelle and Sig were indifferent (Sig moreso), Klug didn’t want to die, and Silvana… 

About a week later, Lemres came by and offered Raphaela normal eyesight. She gladly took it.   


Raffine and Raphaela generally became good at anything they tried, Youth Martial Arts Tournaments, music, modeling, journalism, Puyo Puyo. They became richer and famous.

Critics say they’re good at overcompensating when it turned out they’re born amagical. And to top it off their dad didn’t even die of anything except of natural causes in his 70s. They have it pretty good in the future.

***Sil’s caravan…***

“It’s not fair, Sig! It’s not faaaaiiiii-haaaaaaaaiiiiiiiiir!” Doppelganger Arle cried into Sig’s jacket. “No matter how hard I try, I fail! And she just gets to be a perfect copy!!” She slammed his chest.

Sig weeped for her as well. Raphaela’s existence made Doppel go in a hysteria. He comforted her as best as he could.

**Next up: Silvana has been injured and watches Amitie Pierrot succeed at something complicated.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If it’s any consolation, Sil and Sig became a lot closer, and a lot faster in this timeline. Silvana is also a bigger mess than the others.
> 
> I signed up for Grammarly now, as opposed to using it without. It helps. I’m just not premium.


	57. Chapter 44: Here it Comes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Here it comes

Inside the circus tent, inside of one of the storage caravans, that’s bigger on the inside. Pierrot had received some boxes that Oshare Bones won in an auction. They were from a defunct Circus a country over. Apparently.

Pierrot and Amitie were the only ones present, it was not a practice day. And Amitie insisted.

Amitie was currently in the costume section. “Sil!! C’mere!” She yelled all the way to the room over.

Pierrot casually walked in. “Something wrong?”

“No! I found your Shirt!” She pulled it off the coat rack.

“Oh! My Hawaiian shirt! So that’s where I left it. Must’ve zoned out when I used the changing room.”  
“It’s a wicked shirt.”   
“Thanks.”   
“Where did you get it?”   
“Stole it off of Arle.”   
“Wha?”   
“It was a gift from the Dark Prince. I stole it out of spite.”   
“Ehmmmm… Stealing is wr-- Nevermind.”

Amitie took Pierrot’s upbringing into account. A bit afraid to get her friend’s ire again. She should know better. And she knows. It doesn’t help.

“Ammy?”  
“Huh?”   
“You kept staring at me in a daze.”   
“Oh. Did I?”

Amitie looked ashamed, rubbing the back of her neck.

“You can borrow it, not like I’m planning to swim anytime soon. But I’d like my maid outfit back. I need to clean again.”

“Nah, I don’t want it. But I’ll give it back.”  
“Thanks. You can borrow any costumes you like.”

Amitie felt like she’s an Amitie in a candy store. “Get real!…”

Pierrot lifted up her mask and stared at her annoyed.

***Later…***

“This one!” Amitie skipped up to Pierrot with a costume.

“No.” Pierrot shot it down.

“What? You said I can borrow any costume.”  
“Just not that one.”   
“But don’t you think I’d look cute in it?”

Amitie put it in front of her body.

“Uh… Nnnnnot gonna answer that.”  
“Come ooooon! I can pretend to be a wonderful magician with it.”   
“Not with these! It’s beautiful magician’s assistant costume, Ammy! Not a magician’s outfit like Oshare’s.”   
“But I am the Magician’s assistant, and it looks like my size!”   
“It is your size.”

Amitie tilted her head.

“Oshare made it for you. I nixed it.” Pierrot took the opportunity to gently take it out of Amitie’s hands.

Amitie frowned. “Why? It’s my size!” She really wanted it.

Pierrot got into boss mode. “I found it not to be appropriate. You’re fourteen.”

“Oh, yeah. Still want it.” She crossed her arms.

*Groan* “You’re not getting it.”  
“It has a vest!”   
“No.”   
“What’s that then?”   
“A… vest?”   
“What? You just said it wasn’t a vest.”   
“It is a vest.”   
“Are you sure? Maybe it’s a zipperless jacket now I look at it.”   
“Look! I will not have you walk around in that! Even Oshare admitted it was a mistake!”   
“Meanie! That’s a waste! How much?”   
“You’re not gonna buy it off of me.”   
“What if I wear a shirt with it?”   
“N--”   
“And pants!”   
“I’ll… Ammy, why do you. Why are you so?”

Pierrot had enough of that. “I’ll look into it if it’ll be okay for a show…”

“Yippee~~” Amitie joyfully grabbed Pierrot’s hand and jumped up and in glee. “Thankyouthankyouthankyouthanky--”

Pierrot was embarrassed for her. ‘How old are you, Ammy?’

***Later carrying boxes...***

“Sil?”

“Ammy?” She turned to face her blonde friend.

“I tried to open this door. It’s the only one the key won’t open. What’s up with that?”

The harlequin thought about. “I guess I can show you, but only if we don’t dwell on it. But when I wanna go, we go. Okay?” She searched her keys.

“Do you have something scary in there?”

“Pffft. Fufufu. No.” Pierrot put the key in the slot. “But I’d rather not look at it.” The door opened. “Go inside.”

The room was empty. Safe for a treasure chest lying in the middle.

Amitie’s curiosity took hold. “What’s inside?”

“Weeeell…” Pierrot walked around to the back of the chest. Leaning on it with her arms. “Why don’t you try opening it?”

“But there’s a lock on it.” A three-digit combination lock to be exact.

“And I’ve forgotten the combination.”  
“THEN I’LL GET IT OPEN!!!”   
“Be my guest, Ammy. I think it started with a 1. Maybe.”

Pierrot giggled.

“1-0-0, No.

1-0-1, Not it.

1-0-2, Nope.

1-0-3 Nuh-uh.

1-0-4 Nada.

1-0-5 Get real.

1-0-6 Get really real.

1-0-7 This is gonna take forever.

1-0-8 Thought so.

1-0-9 C’mon.

1-1-0 I’ll get there.

1-1-1 One day.

1-1-2 A step closer.

1-1-3 Open sesam-- aw…

1-1-4 Hmmm…

1-1-5 Uh…

1-1-6 Ehm…

1-1-7 This is taking _foreverrrr._

1-1-8 Any time now.

1-1-9 I could be studying right now…

1-2-0 *Exhale*

1-2-1 Maybe the next one?

1-2-2 Fiddlesticks

1-2-3--”

“Alleyoop!”  
“Yowchies!”   
“Fufufufu~”   
“My head… What happened?”   
“The hinges have rusted off a long time ago. Fufufufu. That’s why this “locked chest” is in a locked room. Fufufu~”

“Not funny.” Amitie pouted.

“You have a soft hat on, Ammy.” Pierrot turned the chest around. “Have a look while I can still stand to look at it.”

Amitie leaned into the chest. She saw a metal breastplate, shoulder armour, and headband, semi-armoured gloves, a cape, a simple dress, boots and a white shirt with cross stitchings in it. All but the latter were red with the occasional dull pink gold, it looked like silver at times. And all of it was damaged in some way, torn, scratched, dented.

“Huh, this is almost like what Arle wears.” The amused Amitie picked up the breastplate.

“Yeah, _almost… ”_

“Gosh, Sil… This was your’s?”  
“Yeah, it was a colour altered replica of what Arle once wore. I wore that while I was spying on you guys. I-I um… used in private a year ago in private, and then I just swore off using it… Couldn’t find it in me to get rid of it. Three guesses why.”

Amitie inspected Doppelganger Arle’s remains. “This one’s way cooler. It’s not what Arle wore when she fell into town.”

“Being homeless and keeping up with someone’s ever-evolving clothes is hard, okay? I was lucky I was possessing the Dark Prince at the time, I had all the resources in the world to make this one.”

“I like it.” Amitie smiled. “Like a superhero’s ev…” She looked at Pierrot, and before she could put on a frown. “I like it.”

“You can’t borrow it.”

“I figured. You don’t want to be remembered of those times, do you?” Amitie’s heart felt heavy.

“Close, Ammy. But my big worry is that it be a dead give away to everyone from my world that’s in this town. The Dark Prince has a hit out on me! A bounty!”

“Oh! They’re going right back in the chest! I’m so sorry, Sil! Please forgive me!!”

“It was no problem, Ammy. But if you insist, then let go of my waist, I need my spine.” Amitie immediately let go.

“I won’t let you die!” Her voice was a bit shaky. She didn’t hide the tears.

“Thanks, Amitie. But if push comes to shove, I’d rather you live than me.”

“S-Sil…”

‘My existence. Why must it hurt others so much too? For once I don’t want my friends to revolve around me…’ Sil held back her tears. “Wanna take a break for some tea?”

“Yeh.”

***Sil’s caravan…***

It said something to Silvana how detached she was of her past back there. Amitie’s sigh as she relaxed down on the beloved couch made her realize that. Amitie and Sig at points were more concerned about her situation than she was.

She smiled. She lied down on the less comfy couch. Suit off, mask off, jacket off. She sipped her favorite tea.

“Can you possess me?”

Sil resisted spitting out her tea so much it came out of her nose. “What! Uh, sure. B-But wh-where d-did that come from?” ‘Yowchies.’

“Well, I had this wicked idea. Since I am a fill-in Pierrot, we never perform together, and I thought up how we could.”

“I’m listening.” *Careful sip*

“Well, first I walk on as Pierrot. But it isn’t me. Wel,l it is me. But not really, but I guess I am a Pierrot. But--”

“I’m possessing you. Got it.” Sil got the Amitie train back on track. “Next.”

“Then you unpossess me, we do cartwheels, and then we join back on the other side.”  
“Hmm.”   
“What’dya think?~”

She had a big smile on her.

“I like the idea.” ‘I do see some big flaws though…’

“Yay!”

Silvana covered her mouth to hide a smirk. “Fufufufu.” She laughed under breath. “Wanna have a taste, Ammy?”

“Yeah! Why not.” She put her tea down and stood up.

‘Do you really not know?’ “Okay, possessing you in _one.”_ Amitie stood prepared. _“Two.”_ She stood determined. **_“THREE!”_ **

…

Amitie’s eyes blinked. She stared at her hands. “Wow.” She looked all over her body and stretched to get a good feel. “I feel, I feel… Not that different. I thought your body had way more energy than mine, Ammy.” She pouted, the major differences were the clothes, a high pitched voice, a little bit more adrenaline, the short hair and feeling small all over. The Amethyst Magic followed Sil into Amitie.

Silvana picked up Amitie’s tea and sipped it. “Maybe pick whatever she likes next.”

Silvana picked up her own jacket, and mask and put them on Amitie’s body. She sat down straight on the couch.

She also had drunk a liter of water.

The clown pulled out of the blonde’s body took place on the other couch.

“Where did the light go?!”

Silvana just watched the fireworks.

“Huh, why am I wearing your mask? And jacket. I have a funny feeling.”

“I think you’re feeling complacent cynicism.” Sil snarked.

“How? Did you possess me?”  
“Yeah, you’re wearing my stuff to show you that you can’t remember anything you do under my possession.”

“Aaaww…” Amitie deflated. “I hoped you could possess with me staying awake…”

“I like the idea. But sadly that’s not how possession works, Ammy.”  
“That’s what I thought too, but then I remembered Arle remembered everything Ecolo made her do. I know you’re crazy powerful, but you can’t be stronger than Ecolo, right?”

“I don’t know. I have no idea what that Ecolo thing even is.”  
“He’s both really neat and scary looking. Out of this world.”   
“You told me as such. It would stand to reason that his possession is out of this world too.”

“M-Maybe?” Amitie shivered at the thought at being controlled by someone she couldn’t trust.

Silvana put her magic crafting mind to use. “Do you have any jewelry like a ruby?” ‘Not gonna use my necklace.’

“Why?”  
“Do you?”

“Yeah, actually.” Amitie held up her arm. “My wristband is emerald in disguise.”

“You serious?”

“Yeah.” Amitie dispelled the spell on it.

“Would you look at that. Can I have it for a bit?”

“Sure. But be careful, it’s a family heirloom.”

Sil put on the wristband. She placed her other hand on it and put some strain on herself. “Hrrrrrnnnnn…” Amite watched in confusion as her emerald turned into an emerald coloured purple. “…nnnnngaaaah!” Sil caught her breath.

“Did… D-Did you hurt yourself?” Amitie ran up to Sil’s arm.

“N-No…”  
“What did you do?”

“Ammy. This purple in your wristband, it’s my essence.”  
“Your essence!?!”

Amitie had learned this in school. Naturally born things have _souls._ Magically born things had _an essence._

While effectively serving the same function there are differences. A person can live without a soul. An essence is the person it is attached to, it is the misty cogs that inhabits a body. Both will go to hell regardless of the latter’s artificiality.

A soul neatly stays insides the body, and essences are less solid. As less solid those things can be.

A soul is like glass, essence is like sand. Except you can’t make the former out of the latter. There is one glass object, but many grains of sand.

Essence holders are less damaged if they miss a chunk. But souls don’t scatter as easy. But to the average soul and essence holder just living their lives. There might as well be no difference between the two.

“Why the heck did you do that, Sil!?” Amitie clasped Sil’s wrist.

“I’m not killing myself, Ammy, this is just a fraction of me. Like 1/5th. I just made a makeshift magic inhibitor.”

“Don’t you ever do that again!”

“I can take it back, Ammy.” She tried shaking her loose. “I needed to do that to test your possession again. Maybe now you can be aware.”

“It’s not worth it if you’re not whole!”  
“I didn’t put any personality into it, it’s just magic in there.”   
“You sure?”

Amitie looked up. Into Silvana’s eyes.

And Silvana just possessed her. Making herself fall over in Amitie’s body because her own body wasn’t there anymore.

“Yo, Ammy. You in there?” *Knock knock*

‘Oh, my gosh! Sil’s in my body! My body and I’m not doing anything. It’s so freaky but so cool. This is as cool as she is. I’m so excited~ Now I can figure out--’

“Ammy?”  
‘Huh? Yeah?’   
“Seems like I can hear your inner thoughts.”

Amitie went quiet and her body blushed. ‘Wanna… You wanna… practice?’

“We still have work to do.”  
‘Oh-Oh yeah…’   
“Heehee. I’m am totally on board though. Let’s work this out at a later date, ‘kay?”

Silvana winked.

‘She’s so cool~’

“Dial it down. Your opinion of me is way too high…”

“EEE!”

Silvana and Amitie separated. The former took her essence back and Amitie took back her wristband.

“There. My essence is back. Happy?”

“Yep. Kuh!” And then it hit Amitie like a sack of bricks. “GOTTA GO!” Amitie dashed for the bathroom, because out of nowhere, all from a few sips of tea, her bladder was filled to the brim.

“Okay, that maybe went a bit too far. I’d better dial it down. She didn’t deserve this. Fufufufu. Still funny though.”

**Chapter 44: Here it Comes**

“And that, folks, was our last act for the day!” Pierrot announced to the people circled around her. “We hope to see ya next week!” She blew a kiss with both hands as she walked backward backstage while the lights dimmed.

‘I-I did…’ Pierrot took off the hood and mask. “I did it… I DID IT!! Yay!” She was so proud of herself. She wasn’t the only one. The crew applauded her.

“Rib~Ribbit~!”

“Hehee. Thanks, bro.” Amitie picked up Donguri Gaeru complimenting her on her gymnastics through the whole show.

“Now now! Looks like we’re gonna get a third acrobat. Hm Hmm.” Hohow Bird lifted Amitie up on his wings.

One by one, everyone congratulated Amitie on doing her first big gig.

Silvana rolled up.

She’s in a wheelchair thanks to an event that involved her following through with that Armoured Warlock plan. A misunderstanding happened that made the town hire Schezo to “peg him down”, that fight escalated so bad the Puyo Rangers intervened, and that escalated into Warlock Silvana growing to giant size and the Puyo Ranger combined their robots to match size. They played Tsu rule Puyo Puyo with giant Puyos. Sil lost because her anxiety flared up at the thought of shrinking and being buried, forgotten underneath the garbage, with being unmasked to rub salt on the wound. Somewhere in between, she broke three limbs.

The story she told was that she fell down the stairs. Needless to say, Sil blames the Puyo Rangers, and she has the undying personal grudge against the inactive protectors of Primp Town to prove it.

It’s a boring story.

And canon.

“I’m so proud of you, Ammy. You didn’t embarrass me out there.” Sil said in earnest. “Ballet’s really paying off.”

“I don’t know… I still can’t do the slow ones.”  
“Ugh… Ammy. Did you see what you did out there? You were wonderful.”

That last word tickled Amitie’s fancy. “Teehee, I felt great. It was so much fun doing it all in front of the crowd!”

“Not to mention better than those ice sculptures in every way.”

“Ice sculptures?? Oh! I completely forgot!!”

The whole room had a collective “Yup, that is definitely Amitie standing in front of me” reaction.

“Forget about it if you like.” Sil said calmly. “You’ve proven your worth a while ago. Now try just try surpassing me in acrobatics and you’ll be a great Pierrot than I have ever been.”

“OOOOOOooooo~” Oshare Bones and some low ranking staff went. “Some big shoes to fill, girl.”

“You sure, Sil? I don’t wanna steal your name.”  
“Pierrot’s a role…”   
“Don’t wanna take that either. Sil can I talk with you alone?”

“You sound nervous, Ammy.”

“N-No! I’m… Super… Duper… Exhausted.” She sounded tired.

‘She should work on her stamina.’ “Carry me to my bed and you can nap on my couch. And shower, whatever.”

“Thanks.” Amitie went into a change room to put on her regular stuff and she pushed her wheelchair-bound friend out of the tent.

“Clean up guys.”

***Sil’s bedroom…***

Silvana winced out her pain on her bed. Amitie did it as painlessly as she could. “Just one more week left.”

“You have bad luck, Sil. The Puyo Rangers saved the town from any harm. And you fell down the stairs.”

Sil grumbled bitterly.

“Yeah, I get you. I always miss out on seeing them too.” Amitie pouted. Silvana said nothing in response.

The two were quiet. ‘Sh-should I tell her? Professor says it’s for the best… Why am I so scared?’ “Sil?”

“Use my bathroom all you like.”

“I need your advice on something…”  
“Is that why you’re so fidgety?”

“Y-Yeah…” ‘Here it comes…’ “You see, there’s this boy I have a crush on. But he already has a girlfriend.”

“Why are you asking me for romantic advice?”

“I’m not finished. You see, I’m also crushing hard on his girlfriend (I don’t think she’s into girls anyway). And I don’t what to do. I haven’t found someone else yet.”

“Um… How close are they?”

“They are adorable together. Very snugly the way they treat each other, it’s heart-melting.” Amitie was practically daydreaming about the two. “I imagine myself taking one of their places. Whoever looks most comfortable. But I don’t wanna ruin the happy couple. It feels so wrong.”

“Oh, I’ve been there.”

“R-Really?”

“Not in a romantic sense, but after a while, I did feel guilty for trying to replace Arle… Before you ask, it was because of all of you, not Arle. Screw Arle.”

“Oh…” She didn’t want to reply. Walking on eggshells.

“Anyway, who is the couple? I don’t think I’m of any help if I don’t know them.”

“Eeeeeh. It’syouandSigpleasedon’thateme!!” Amitie was too scared to look Silvana in the face. Her hat pulled over her eyes.

Sil was stunned. Quite the bomb was dropped on her. She had no idea how to handle this. This quite a new sensation to her. Unlike Arle, nobody besides Incubi ever confessed they loved her.

“Y-You love me? As in romantically?”

“Hm-hmm.” Amitie murmured, still hiding in her hat.

“Oh…” Sil stared in the wild nothing and her heart felt tickly, except it made her blush instead of laugh.

“I’m sorry.”  
“Don’t be. I just didn’t see that coming. Wow…… What do you see in me?” The clown wondered why and how she loved her. It still boggled Silvana that she could be loved, frankly. “And take your hat off your eyes!”

“What do I see in you?” She repeated. “Sil, where to start? You’re my hero.”

Sil winced at the word. Amitie’s heartfelt tone was not lost on her though.

“You’re cool, strong, pretty.”  
“R-Really?”   
“Uh-huh. You have pretty red eyes.”

Sil rubbed her nonbroken arm against her eyelid.

“And most importantly you saved my life.” Amitie choked up. She got on her knees to Sil’s bedside. “I wish Vibby didn’t have to die. But still, that was one of the nicest things anyone has ever done for me. And you hated my guts!” She really opened up. “I’d be lonely in hell if it wasn’t for you.”

“No kidding…” Sil thought back to her trip. “Geez… I guess I can see why you love me.”

“It happened slowly. But I didn’t know I loved you it until you had died. But it butts heads with my crush on Sig…”  
“I see..”

“You’re so inspiring, you’re a wonderful magician. You try to make people happy while you aren’t. You’re really unlucky. And seeing you happy makes my day more often than not. But I get it if… But  you don’t like me back…” Amitie said dejectedly. She got up ready to leave. “You’ve got Sig anyway.”

“Ammy?”  
“Y-Yeah?”

“Sig and I aren’t a couple.” Sil clarified.

“Huh? B-But everyone thin-- Don’t you two love each other?”

“Duh, but at the moment he’s a lovable, security blanket. I’m just not ready to be a girlfriend, not that I could be a good one. To anyone. Plus I am sixteen. two years older than you and Sig. I wanna wait a bit. I don’t want the circus to have unwanted publicity.”

“Oh, that makes me feel a little better. Not that you’d like me like that back…”

“Well, I’d be lying if I didn’t mind you on my mind a lot…” Sil blushed.

“What’re you saying?”

Sil huffed out air, saying it out blunt. “You’re cute. I find you attractive. I’m Bi.”

“Wuh. Get really real? You are?”

“Please stop saying that…” She demanded it. “But yeah, I was surprised too. I thought I didn’t have any romantic interest. But then out of nowhere I looked at people based on physical appearance and found myself checking out Stan/Klug and Raffine as much as I hate to admit it.”

“Weird.”  
“I know, I didn’t know how to deal with it. Ammy. It’s really distracting. Anyway, while I’d be lying I wouldn’t mind being an item with you. I know you so well that impersonated you and people only didn’t believe me because it was April fools.”   
“Nah. That wasn’t you Sil. That was really me. I just know it.”

Sil stared her dead in the eye. “Sure. Ammy, let me be frank with you. And don’t think this is the wrong way. You’ll always be my best friend. You’re an amazingly positive influence over me, and I can’t thank you enough. But if we were in a relationship I would feel like I’m dating my kid sister…”

“Oh…”

“It’s no fault of your own, Ammy. Plus, remember that time we learned we might be cousins? Plus I basically see you as a sister already thanks to Vibby. I’d feel icky all over… My undeserving butt belongs to Sig. _Didn’tmeanitlikethatlemmerephrasethat!”_

“No, I got it...”  
“Phew, good. Are you holding out okay?”   
“Kinda. You’re not being as reject-y as I thought. At least you see me as your sister.”

Amitie smiled through her tears. “You deserve family beyond Akuma, _he’s so mean to you!”_

“He has a reason... Look I am really sorry. If Sig wasn’t there and I knew less I would’ve accepted you in a few years.”

“If… If…”  
“?”   
“If uh… If um… If I… If I can’t have you… Then.”

Sil recognized this speech pattern. “Pleeasedon’tgoFelionme!”

“What? No, I’m not like her. I was gonna say if I can’t have you than Sig can!”  
“Phew.”   
“As long as I can support you for all the cool and good things you’ve done. C-Can we still be friends?”

Sil didn’t give a straight answer. “Ammy, how about, when I’m healed. We go with Sig and you can confess to him too. Have you confessed to him?”

Amitie shook her head. “Not gonna do it now…”

“Ammy! While I’m still not ready for a relationship--”  
“You already are, basically…”   
“--if Sig doesn’t mind having us both, then I won’t mind. I’ll get over whatever hurdle I have and I’ll happily share him with you.”

Amitie moaned. “I can’t.”

“Why?”  
“You need Sig way more than I want him, Sil. He’s obviously the reason why you’re the way you’re now. I can’t do that… I can’t the attention off of you.”

Something about this made Sil feel that Doppelganger Arle succeeded in her purpose… Except she felt horrible about this. No exaggeration.

“We still can have him, together.” Silvana offered again. Amitie stayed quiet, she looked at her feet. “We can go on a date if you like? Or do girl stuff… Take you out for a treat?” Sil reached out her hand.

Amitie tried to shake hands with her. But instead retracted the hand and ran off. And all Silvana could do was call her name and watch. “Ammy…”

* * *

A while later, enough for Silvana to recover. Sig was catching bugs with two of his best human friends. The three had tons of fun.

Amitie lived life like she pretended she didn’t confess. Silvana was not stupid and recognized her friend and colleague’s discord and respected it. But, she couldn’t help it. Sig was distracted arguing to a bug.

“Ammy?” Sil playfully nudged the blonde. “Have you told him yet?”

Amitie caught on very fast. “T-Told him wh-what?”

Sil pushed and dragged Amitie to Sig. Amitie fought back. “I don’t wanna!”

“C’mon, Ammy. Just try it, you don’t know if he’ll reject you.” Sil was eager to put Amitie’s worries to rest. She was sure Sig would at worst say that he needs time to think about it.

“No!”  
“You’ve known him longer.”   
“But he loves you way more.”   
“Don’t make me do it for you.”

Silvana wants Amitie back in her life, to be comfortable around her again. The latter had been avoiding her. All the times since the confession these two had spent was strictly business.

The bug loving boy was done with his conversation. “Sig?” Silvana unintentionally addressed him in lovey tone. While holding the fidgeting Amitie in place. “Ammy wants to say something.”

“Okay.” Sig’s ear was open. “You okay, Ammy?”

“P-P-Peach-chy!” She tried avoiding eye contact. Sig didn’t buy it. He noticed something in the sky. With his big arm, he jumped out of the way with Sil and Amitie in his grasp.

“Here it comes!”

**_*_ ** _C_ **R** A **_SH!!!!_ ** *

“What the hell?” Sil said to herself, ears ringing. Nearly avoiding death made her chipper mood go down.

“Two shooting stars…” Sig mumbled.

“Oh, thank you, Sig. Are you two injured?” She helped Amitie back up.

Amitie regained her chipperness. “Let’s check it out. Maybe it’s someone!”

The three got up to inspect the impact site. What they saw were something white and blue, and small and yellow…

**Next up: Reunion.**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, eh. Funny thing about writing non-hetero in a story that’s not a romance. Once you establish Amitie as bisexual as a joke to have her embarrassed, it’s hard not to define her by that. It’s not as hard as it seems, but it was definitely in the back of my mind more than I’d like to admit. And I’m not even just talking about the girl/girl thing, goes for boy/girl too. So I wanted it to just leave it at the comment from Prologue 26. But then warelander PMed in Chapter 29.
> 
> He was kinda curious what if something would come from Amitie’s disappointed reaction seeing Sig and Sil date. At first, it was just meant as an acknowledgment that Amitie still holds a candle for him. But then I thought: “Oooooooh. I’ll make Amitie in love with the both of them. That’s not the obvious route. That might be a fun twist nobody will see coming.”
> 
> I decided to go with it, even with some… let’s say problematic things it may cause in the future. Best not worry about that. I have things planned out. And can fix it.
> 
> I do wanna stress if the chapter didn’t make it clear, Amitie has a crush on Sil as much she has on Sig, and most of their interactions have been platonic.
> 
> She also has a crush on the rest of the class, but not as big. The exception is Tarutaru because he’s arrested by the rubbish video game character police. Because even Hohow had more to work with based solely from in-game cutscenes. I know, it’s not fair. That Feli knows how to evade them.
> 
> The working title was “Dear Friends”
> 
> Taking a break again. We’ll see how long it lasts this time.


End file.
